RWBY: Peace and Chaos
by Huynher98
Summary: Set in a slightly happier Vol 3 ending, Team RWBY is back for a second year at Beacon Academy. With the White Fang's conspiracy ended and dangerous criminals put behind bars, how will our heroes return to their school lives? And with more students than ever, will a freshman student be ready for the challenges ahead of him or will he fall inside the darkness of his sins? (T Plus)
1. Freshman

_Few months ago, a team of young but powerful students shut down an evil criminal organization with dastardly plans of domination. These four brave girls took down infamous criminals Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. The ladies, too young to be named publicly, have single-handedly uncovered a conspiracy involving the White Fang though the terrorist organisation has denied any association with these criminals. The military has taken some precautions by deploying small groups of troops to numerous cities all over the continent though some locals believe we are on the brink of war. But the big question is who are these 4 mysterious ladies...and where are they now?_

"SCHOOL AGAIN!" screamed 16-year-old Ruby Rose as she walked off the airship. She had returned to Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training huntsmen and huntresses from all over the planet.

"Hey, take it easy, sis," said her older sister Yang Xiao Long, "It's great to be back and all but do you really have to scream it out?"

"Why don't you try it?" replied Ruby.

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Did she really have to let the world know we're back here?" said a voice from another airship. It was Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee.

"Yay, Weiss is here!" Ruby exclaimed, arms open for a hug.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh come on Princess. What have you got to lose?"

"My self-respect, my dignity, my dust again." She turned, arms crossed.

"So, are we really all just gonna fight or say our hellos here?" said Ruby's other teammate, Blake Belladona, walking down towards the group.

"Blake! Team RWBY's all here. Go Team RWBY!"

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"Oh come on guys, we're together again! Aren't you happy?"

"We're happy, It's just...school is starting up again," said Blake.

"I know, aren't you excited?"

"Look Ruby. We are excited, but it's not like kicking an evil criminal gang's butt," said Yang.

"Come on guys. We can still have fun here. We just need to think. Goooooooo Team RWBY!" Yang, Weiss and Blake looked at Ruby awkwardly. "Come on guys. Don't leave me hanging."

"Oh alright." Yang walked up to Ruby. "Go Team RWBY!"

Ruby smiled. "Blake?"

Blake walks to join the two. "Go Team RWBY." The three look at Weiss who looks back to see them.

"Weiss?" Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Weiss huffs and joins the group. "Go Team RWBY," she said weakly.

"Alright! Now all together. Go...Team RWBY on 3. Ready?" Ruby puts her hand in. The others follow.

"One...Two...THREE!"

"GOOOOOOO TEAM RWBY!"

_Cut to Headmaster Ozpin's office..._

"Another year," said Professor Ozpin, sipping his cup of coffee.

"More students than ever," said Professor Goodwitch sounding concerned. "Are you sure about this other young student your bringing here?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Are you worried?"

"I just think he might be a little edgy. A lot has happened to him over the past year and I think he may not be willing in his condition."

"Give him time. He'll soon be up to speed. All he needs is a little push" Ozpin sipped his coffee again. "And a friend."

"Do you really think that she can make him see another side?"

"It won't be easy, but she's a good girl. She'll reach him. She has too. He's far too valuable to give up on being a hunter."

"I hope you're right about this."

"As do I."

_Cut to another airship landing. A large group of freshmen start exiting the ship..._

"Oh man, I am so psyched I'm actually here!" said a boy leaving the ship.

"I know right! So exciting!" said a girl jumping up and down on the Beacon lawn. The last student walks off the ship, wearing a blue and gold-stripped hoodie, hood on, sword on his back. He walks down to the academy entrance and looks up. He stared for a minute at the massive tower before him. Another boy freshmen walked up to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said.

"Depends on how you think of it," said the hooded child.

"I suppose. Harvey Slate." He held out his hand offering to shake.

"Go fuck yourself." The hooded child walked off into the Academy. He strolled over to the elevator and pressed the top floor. He arrived at the top, waiting to enter the office.

"Come in!" said Professor Ozpin. The boy entered. "Ah, welcome Mr Huynh."

"Professor Ozpin."

"Firstly, I'd like to say welcome to Beacon Academy."

"I don't mean to be rude Professor, but my stuff's downstairs and I'd really like to get back to it ASAP."

"Right, very well. Please sit." Ozpin took a seat in his chair as the boy did with his. "Now you are aware that, while your skills are exceptional, you are perhaps the youngest person here on Campus."

"Yes, sir."

"I understand recent events have left you...marked. I also understand your preferences and conditions."

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"Not at all. You are permitted to attend Beacon as a freelancer student like some others, but you may need to join a team during team events and some missions."

"I can work with that."

"Also, I have a condition for you."

"Oh?"

"I'd like you to attend the following classes." Ozpin handed the boy a piece of paper with times of different classes.

"Sir, this is a secondary year time table."

"I am aware of that. Your academic skills are quite high even for a new student. Also, there is someone in that class I believe you should meet."

"I'm not good with making friends, sir."

"Perhaps. But I still think you should meet them." The boy thought for a couple seconds.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent. You may go now." The student nodded and walked to the door. "And Cameron..." The boy stopped. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, sir." Cameron left the room.

_Later that day, cut to dorms..._

"So, how was everyone's break?" Ruby asked their teammates as they walked to their dorm.

"Well I went on a world tour with my family," said Weiss.

"That sounded pretty cool."

"It was. Met so many other hunters from other schools."

"Nice," said Yang. "What about you Blake?"

"I didn't do too much," Blake responded. "Was at some of the protests for Faunus rights and read a couple other books but nothing too interesting. What about you two."

"Went to the beach, met a guy, beat him up cause he was two-timing and caught up with some friends. Ruby did her own thing most of the time."

"Hey!" said Ruby annoyed. "I did some fun stuff as well. I made these bracelets for us." She revealed 4 bracelets. Each with a letter from RWBY and everyone's emblem on their corresponding letter.

"So that's why you spent a fair bit of time in your room."

"I thought it be cool for everyone to have their own. So I got bored one day and started making them. Though it did take a while to put together." They approached their room and opened the door. "Ah, home sweet home." They entered their room. Their homemade bunk beds untouched.

"Well, time to unpack." The team unpacked their stuff just like they did last year. It's like they never left Beacon.

"Alright everyone! Next up…classes again."

"I think we all have the same timetable," said Blake. "Classes start tomorrow."

"Alright then, what can we do today?"

"Freshmen have their test today," Yang answered. "It's being televised through the school. We could watch them."

"Really?" said Weiss "Why would we watch freshmen?"

"Because some of them might be hot."

"Really Yang?"

"What?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ruby opened the door to find Team JNPR.

"Heya guys," Ruby said with a smile. "You just unpacked?"

"Yeah," said JNPR's leader, Jaune Arc. "We were gonna watch the freshmen test. You guys going as well?"

"Yeah. We were just talking about it."

"Well don't talk, let's go." The two teams walk out of the hallway. Immediately after, Cameron came down the opposite end of the hall and walked to his room, located next to team RWBY's. He opened the door and enters to find a room with two beds in each corner. He unpacked, looked at his new timetable and sighed.

_"Well, it could be worse," _he thought to himself. _"I could have had to have shared with someone. God help me if there was."_ He opened up the windows and climbed out to scale the wall. He reached the top of the building and looked around. A decent view of the campus could be seen from the rooftop. "_So world, what do you have in store for me?_" He pulled out his scroll and scanned the new timetable. The timetable loaded onto his tablet-sized screen with the names of everyone in the classes. He read the list of names before switching to the messages section. Two messages appeared. One titled 'Welcome to Beacon' and another titled 'Best of Luck.' He opened up the second message and sat down to read.

_Cameron_

_I know you`re still…in a situation but still try your best at Beacon. You are a great fighter and you know it. No matter what, you still got me rooting for you here. Train hard and stay safe but also have fun while you're there. Kick some ass for me._

_Maggie_

Cameron closed the scroll and sighed again. He thought for a minute what to do before going back to his room and deciding to walk around the school a while.

_Cut to Assembly Hall…_

"GOOOO!" screamed Ruby.

"Watch your left! No, your other left!" shouted Yang.

"You do know they can't hear you right?" said Weiss unimpressed.

"Oh come on Weiss. Don't you remember us last year?"

"At least ours wasn't televised for the school to see our faults."

"Ahh, whatever Weiss."

_Meanwhile…_

"And then I broke his legs!" shouted Nora as she jumped up to show her emphasis.

"Another dream of hers," said Ren.

"Well, that sounds…pleasant," said Pyrrha. "What about you Jaune?"

"Huh," said Jaune. He was watching the freshmen on the screen. "Oh, not much. Bit of training, studying, TV, the usual."

"Ha…well I went to visit family for my break. A bit fun I suppose."

_Back to RWBY…_

"OHHHHH. Sucks to be him," said Yang.

"Uhhh…I wish Neptune was here…" said Weiss.

"Well speak of the devil…" said Blake.

"Hey ladies," said a voice from the assembly entrance. It was Sun Wukong and his team. "What's shakin',"

"…And he shall appear."

"Neptune!" screamed Weiss as she ran towards the blue haired boy.

"Hey babe, how have you been?" he replied.

"Oh, the usual. Family, business trips, schools."

"Sounds like you. Watching the freshmen?"

"Well, duh silly. Why else would I be here?"

"She's lying!" Ruby called from afar. "She only came because she was bored."

"SHUT UP!"

"You know you don't have to lie my angel."

"Aww, you sweetie." During this time, Yang and Ruby were making smooch noises to mock the couple. Weiss seemed unimpressed. "Real mature guys."

"What are you guys even doing here?" said Yang. "Aren't you guys supposed to be back at Haven by now?"

"Well guess who got permanent exchange here?" said Sun.

"Really?! Then we can be together!" said Weiss.

"Of course you can, lovebirds," said Ruby. Weiss huffed at her remark.

"And we can get together," said Sun, leaning over Blake. Blake raised an eyebrow at him. "Or not. The lady's call."

_The teams talked amongst themselves and enjoy each other's company. Night falls over Beacon Academy and the freshmen teams have been made. Cut to dorm hallway._

"Well, that was interesting," said Ruby walking down the halls with her team. "But now school starts tomorrow…"

"At least Neptune's around," said Weiss.

"You know, ever since you two started dating, you've become a little…"

"Oh shut up! What do you know?"

"Aw don't be like that, Weiss," interjected Yang. "One day she'll meet a guy to marry and kiss and have seven children and-"

"EW EW EW! STOP TALKING!"

"Relax sis. All in good time, you'll find a boy you really like and-"

"STOP TALKING!" The team entered their dorm and changed into their PJs. Ruby sighed as she read her timetable. "We have Port first up tomorrow."

"Well, at least we have Fighting Class at the end of the day," said Blake.

"Yes! A good way to end a hard day of school," said Yang.

"Alright, team RWBY. Lights out." Ruby hit the lights and the team soon fell asleep.

_Outside the Hall..._

Cameron sighed as he entered his room. He changed into his pyjamas and set his alarm clock. He then lay on his bed as reads news report on his scroll whilst listening to music. A couple minutes passed before he put down his scroll and fell asleep.

_Recommended Music: Assassin's Creed 3 Main Theme Metal Version - Dark Pixel Music_

**AN: This is my first Fanfic ever...of all time (Bad pun) so please constructive criticism. I'm really trying to not be a Mary Sue/Gary Stu or whatever it is but the story does have a plot and will revolve mainly around my character (meaning I probably f**ked up already). As for who exactly the OC is, I'm working on a page on a RWBY Fan Wiki. Will leave link in future chapters.**

**PS: If you don't like my music suggestions (which I will have 'cause I can) or have anything better, don't hesitate to say so. I try to get something that captures that chapter and I'm out there to make you guys slightly happier if I can.**

**PPS: You guys rock for actually reading this! Though you'll rock more if you can (somehow) bare with me to the end. Thx 4 reading!**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	2. Back to School

"Welcome back fine students," said Professor Port with a loud, happy voice. "And welcome to those who have now joined us. I'm sure you all missed me on break right?"

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"Uhh… well, I trust you all had a good break. However, this is a new year so be prepared for greater and bigger challenges. Why this reminds of the time that I slew a Deathstalker. It was a lovely morn…"

"Uhh…another story?" whispered Blake. She and team RWBY seemed bored. The story lasted quite a while…about the entire of class that is. Ruby and Yang were falling asleep, Blake read a book under the table and Weiss eagerly watched the time.

"…In conclusion, the moral of the story is that we are the light. We are the defenders of Remnant and her kingdoms."

"But light cannot exist without the darkness can it, Professor?" questioned Cameron. The whole class looked at the boy.

"Perhaps, Mr Huynh. But the darkness cannot exist without light either. In a way, both forces rely on one another. However, remember through history, we were the ones who were attacked first."

"Yeah," said Cardin Winchester of team CRDL. "Why does it matter anyway? You gonna be a peace maker or something?" Some of the class laughed.

"The darkness cannot be reasoned with, Mr Winchester. Mr Huynh, what are you implying?"

"What happens when we triumph…if we triumph? Where will our place be if the Grimm is defeated?"

"If, Mr Huynh?"

"The light is killing both darkness and itself. I don't mean to sound all depressing or anything, but both humans and Faunus have slain one another when a true enemy has been here the entire time. All because one race couldn't accept another one and that sparked a war, which then bought peace temporarily but didn't stop the discrimination of Faunus. A government had enough and thought of other methods to find respect through means of violence and now, the light is getting ready to kill itself before a rising darkness returns. And unless the light realizes that sooner, then I fail to see a triumph from them." The class looked stunned as the heard Cameron's words.

"I understand what you mean. Faunus do find it hard to live here from recent events."

"I'm not a Faunus if that's what you're implying sir."

"Really?" said Cardin. "'Cause you sure talk like an animal."

"At least I don't behave like a caveman." Cardin clenched his fist and rose from his seat.

"Sit down Mr Winchester. Class isn't over." Cardin reluctantly obeyed and huffed. "Mr Huynh, whilst there is conflict between the two races, both have worked together before. They may play a game of chess where the better man gets bragging rights but when the darkness does return, I'm sure we will rise together to overcome the new threat." The bell rang and people began to move. "Class dismissed!"

_"I highly doubt that," _thought Cameron as he left the room. The class left with team RWBY being the last few out the door.

"What was that all about?" said Weiss.

"Who is he anyway?" said Yang.

"I don't know, but he seems decent," said Blake.

"And sorta hot."

"Really, Yang?" said Ruby. "You've beaten up a guy already and you're gonna flirt with another one?"

"You'll understand one day, baby sis."

_Later that day…_

"What a day already," said Ruby, somewhat exhausted. "Well, at least we have an enjoyable class now."

"Yeah!" said Yang. "We can kick some other peoples' butt!"

"And at the new sim that they have too," said Blake. "They say it can simulate any situation and any Grimm creature."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. The team walked to the newly built arena. "Wow. It's so big!"

"Daddy's money well invested," said Weiss. "Now I can show you all how wonderful I really am in combat."

"Ohh, look at me. I'm Weiss. I'm rich and powerful. My dad helped build this arena so I can show everyone how fabulous I am." Ruby giggled after she finished her mocking. Weiss looked unimpressed with the display.

"Children!" called Professor Goodwitch. "I'm sure you've had your good welcomes today, but now it is time to get serious. Today, you will all be the first to try the new arena simulator. The students murmured with each other for a few second. "Inside everyone!" The class followed the teacher and entered the massive building. The students were amazed as they walked through the halls to the simulator. It was as big as a football stadium. The students made their way to the center of the simulator. "So class, today, we will have a competition. You will have 60 seconds to defeat as many Boarbatusks as you can. The student with the most will, with their partner, give the final test for the simulator. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Jaune raised his hand. "How real will the simulation get?"

"You will feel pain if that's your asking, Mr Arc. Any other questions? No? Well, who's first?" About everyone raised their hand…except for Cameron.

"Mr Winchester, you'll be first."

"Time to show you losers how it's done," said a cocky Cardin. The other students took seating on the benches. Time passed and soon enough, almost everyone had been in the simulator.

_Cut to Ruby midway through her attempt..._

"HA!" said ruby as she leaped, dodged and countered the Boarbatusks' attacks. She elegantly struck the beasts with her sniper scythe, Crescent Rose. "Okay, playtime's over you monsters!" She used her semblance to slay the remainder of the Grimm creatures.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Okay Miss Rose, time's up," said Professor Goodwitch over the loud speaker. Ruby appeared at the gate leading to the sidings.

"Good job, sis!" said Yang running up to her to congratulate her. "You owned that!"

"Not bad, Ruby," said Blake walking down to join them.

"That was good but not as good as I was," said Weiss from behind Blake.

"Right." Goodwitch opened her scroll and found the last student. "Mr Huynh! To the arena." Cameron stood and walked to the arena. RWBY and took their seats.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Port's class?" asked Yang.

"I think so," said Ruby. "He looks like a decent fighter."

"Though his taste in combat attire is very poor," said Weiss.

"Says the girl who fights in a dress," said Blake mockingly.

"It is a combat skirt, Blake! A COMBAT SKIRT!" Cameron stood in the middle of the arena, hood on.

"Alright Mr Huynh, when you're ready," said Goodwitch over the loudspeaker. Cameron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He raised his hand and signalled he was ready.

"3…"

_"Ok focus."_

"…2…"

_"Just move quick and strike low."_

"…1…"

_"You got this…"_

"…BEGIN!" Four Boarbatusks appeared before him, each charging at him. Cameron quickly whipped out his sword and struck the four beasts killing them. Six more appeared and charged. He switched his sword to a rifle and shot the stomachs of warthogs before more appeared. He shot half then switched to dual sword and struck the other beasts.

_45 seconds remaining..._

More appeared and transformed into speedy, spinning balls before rushing at Cameron. He leaped through the air, detached his twin sword and transformed the swords into SMGs then shot at the beasts below. He landed on the pile of dead Grimm creatures before more appeared. He fired more shots at the animals killing half again before he switched to dual short swords to slay the rest.

_30 seconds remaining..._

He returned his blades back to his original sword as more appeared and circled the boy. Soon, they all charged at Cameron, though he just stood still.

"Come on!" said Ruby. "MOVE!" Then he vanished. "What the-" Dead Boarbatusks soon filled the room. "He's got speed too!" The virtually invisible Cameron circled the massive arena slaying the spawning creatures.

_10 seconds remaining..._

Soon, the other students could see a blue and gold ring with Boarbatusks being thrown out to the center. He did not stop. Not even Ruby could keep up with his movements.

_BUZZZZZZZ!_

The timer went and Cameron appeared in the center of the arena, looking as if he hadn't moved from starting.

"Well done, Mr Huynh," said Goodwitch. "Very well done." Cameron bowed and moved to the gate. "Okay class, time to reveal the scores. You may view these on your scroll shortly. The top 5 scores were…" she pulled out her scroll and read aloud, "Yang Xiao Long in 4th place."

"Alright!" said Yang.

"Blake Belladona in 3rd place."

"Not bad Blake," said Ruby. Blake smiled faintly.

"Tying for second place…Ruby Rose."

"Ohh…" Ruby pouted. She really wanted number one.

"Better luck next time," said Weiss with a ditsy expression on her face.

"…and Weiss Schnee."

"WHAT!"

"Our winner for today, Cameron Huynh." The class looked at the hooded boy stunned. "Congratulations, Mr Huynh. Now I'm aware of your…preferences, so you may choose a partner to work with." Cameron looked to the class, turning from left to right. He looked at Team RWBY and pointed at them.

"Her," he said. Weiss stepped forward, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"Not you. The one in the red hood." Weiss' face dropped as Ruby's smiled.

"Miss Rose, step forth." Ruby joined Cameron. "Now, the both of you will be facing a rather large opponent. The simulator will choose what you will face at random so be ready for anything. Once the machine has picked an enemy, you will have 30 seconds to work a plan for what you battle. Is that clear?" The students nodded and made their way to the center again. A list of Grimm creatures appeared on a holographic screen before randomizing and selecting one; a Darachnid. A spider with Grimm markings and heavy armor then appeared before the duo. "Your thinking time starts now." A countdown clock appeared above the spider.

"Uhh…hi!" said Ruby trying to introduce herself. "I'm Ruby and-"

"Yeah, look, I don't mean to be rude or anything Ruby," replied Cameron who was observing their enemy. "But I need to get serious and think a bit. I suggest you do the same. We can talk after the fight."

"Oh…Okay" She whipped out Crescent Rose ready for battle. "Let's do this!" Cameron took out his sword as well and readied his blade.

_Recommended Music: This Will Be the Day - RWBY Vol. 1 Soundtrack_

"3…2…1…BEGIN!"

"HA!" said a charging Ruby.

"NO!" screamed Cameron, but it was too late. She leaped and struck the spider right in the head.

"Yes." But the spider wasn't scratched. It shook off the attack and sent Ruby flying. Ruby somersaulted and landed on her feet.

"Brute force isn't gonna cut it. We have to think."

"Sorry…"

"Circle right and shoot its ass. I'll distract it." Cameron switched to rifle and shot Darachnid's face." The shots bounced right off. Ruby ran around to the behind of the spider, switched Crescent Rose to sniper form and fired at the back. Still, the spider felt nothing and turned to face Ruby

"Uh oh…" The spider charged at her. She switched back to scythe form and blocked the coming attack. She struggled to fend off the attack. The spider's teeth were reaching to get her. Cameron jumped onto the beast and stabbed its eye. It screeched in pain and struggled back. Ruby used her semblance and escaped the Darachnid's clutches. Cameron leaped off the beast and joined her. "Thanks."

"Ok, plan B. How fast can you run with your semblance?"

"Pretty fast. Why?"

"Well make a tornado and strike the underneath. You first." Ruby ran around the spider and caused some turbulence. Cameron soon joined and the two caused the spider to hover in the eye of the storm. The two took their chance and struck the spider's unarmored stomach. The Darachnid again screeched in pain before falling onto the floor.

"Alright!" Ruby though it was over, but the Darachnid rose and faced the duo. "Oh come on. Why won't you die!" The Darachnid raised its spinnerets and shot venomous webs at the two. Using their semblances, our heroes dodged the webs and shot back at the beast but to no avail. The spider then called forth smaller Darachnids to appear and attack. "I officially HATE SPIDERS!" Ruby screamed as she slashed the oncoming waves of Grimm.

"Keep it together!" Cameron and Ruby were now back to back. The Darachnid charged at the duo after witnessing the death of its 'children.' The two leaped in the air and hit the limbs of the spider's legs. It fell and smashed into the arena wall, but still, the Darachnid lived.

"Nothings working! That armor's too thick. We can't break through it." Cameron thought for a few seconds and sighed.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "I have a plan, but I only wanted to use it as a last resort."

"What is it?"

"Make a tornado again."

"But that didn't work!"

"I'm gonna add a twist to it. Just trust me." Ruby looked at him with a curious look then began running around again. Cameron soon followed. "When I say now, hop out and aim for the face." The two again began making a twister. The spider lifted into the air. "NOW!"Ruby leaped out of the twister and fired.

"This again?" said Weiss unimpressed. "They need a better plan. One that I could come up with."

"SSHHHH!" snapped Yang, watching intently. All of a sudden, Cameron began to catch fire and was soon completely burning.

"What the?" Yang, Weiss, and Blake said in unison.

"Is that dust?" questioned Blake

"It can't be," said Weiss "He's completely on fire!" The three looked stunned as the boy cloned himself and the twister caught fire. Ruby soon had stopped firing. She was very scared and puzzled.

"Shadow!?" Cameron leaped into the eye of the twister using a golden-

"GLYPH!" Everyone in the arena was stunned, even Professor Goodwitch. Cameron used airstep to hold himself over the Darachnid who screeched in pain. The spider's armor was melting. Cameron finally used combined all four semblances and made flaming copies of himself that charged right at the beast from above. He and the copies pierced right through the armor and killed the Darachnid.

"Impossible…" said an awestruck Ruby. Cameron leaped out of the twister and landed in the center of the arena, panting slightly.

_BUZZZZZZZ!_

"S-Simulation over," said Goodwitch as she duo walked to the gate, Ruby walking slower than Cameron, trying to keep some distance. Weiss, Yang and Blake slowly walked down to Ruby, still amazed at what they just witnessed. "Well done to the both of you."

"Yes, quite good," said a voice from behind.

"Professor Ozpin!" said team RWBY and Cameron in unison.

"Now now everyone, I was just here to spectate."Goodwitch walked up to the group.

"Did I get boring up the office, Headmaster?"

"Indeed, Professor. I'm glad I got to see a spectacle as such as this. Well done to the both of you."

"Thank you, Professor," the duo said in unison again. The bell rang almost immediately after.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" called Goodwitch. Though the entire class was looking directly at Cameron in awe. Ozpin and Goodwitch left the arena.

"Good job," Cameron said to Ruby, putting on a faint smile. He then followed the teachers to the exit.

"What…the hell…just happened?" said Weiss, still eyes wide open.

"I don't know…" said Blake. "But it whatever it was…"

"It's impossible…" said Ruby. The team slowly made their way out of the arena.

_Later that night, at the Dining Hall…_

"Thanks," said Ruby as she collected her dinner. She walked over to RWBY until she saw Cameron sitting and eating nearby. She looked between the two until she decided to walk over to Cameron. "Uhh…hey."

"Hi," said a surprised Cam. He looked up at Ruby who was standing right beside him. "The girl from the arena. Roony wasn't it?"

"Ruby actually." Ruby put her tray on the table. "Ruby Rose." She stuck her hand out.

"Cameron Huynh." The two shook hands.

"So…good battle today huh?" Ruby was slightly nervous asking this.

"Yeah…" Cameron was slightly nervous too. "You fought well."

"Thanks. You fought better, though."

"Just adapt to survive."

"So…what was that fire tornado thing you pulled back there?"

"Hmm…" Cameron looked down at the table then back at Ruby. "My semblance mimics others. Sometimes multiple as you saw."

"That's so cool!"

"Maybe. Did you make that sniper scythe yourself?"

"Oh yeah. I made Crescent Rose at Signal Academy. My uncle sorta helped me. He's a teacher there."

"I know. He told me to say hi to you for him."

"You're from Signal too?"

"Yeah. I guess great fighters think alike schools."

"So what's your sword's name."

"Solaris. One of three and the eldest of the Ladies of Light."

"You have two more swords?!"

"Not quite. I have more weapons, but they're…shy."

"Shy?"

"It's complicated."

"Um…okay." Ruby was a little freaked out at what she was hearing.

"HEY RUBY!" Yang called from afar. Ruby turned to her. She was waving to her, signaling her to join them.

"You should go catch up with your team," said Cameron, looking in the same direction.

"Why don't you come join us? I'm sure your team can find you there." Cameron gave a faint sarcastic laugh.

"I'm a freelance student. I don't have a team."

"Well, still. They don't bite."

"RUBY!" Yang shrugged her shoulders at her.

"Nah, I'm right. I'm going to the bathroom anyway." Cameron stood and stepped over the seat.

"Well…it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Cameron walked out of the hall. Ruby watched as he left with a look of concern on her face. She then picked up her tray and joined her team.

"Hey, guys."

"So," said a grinning Yang. "Who's your boyfriend over there?"

"What!? Yang, I was just talking to him."

"What's his name?"

"Cameron."

"Ruby and Cameron sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"EW, EW, EW! No Yang! It's not like that."

"Sure it is…"

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Blake.

"Not much, just his trick back at the arena and Signal."

"He's from Signal?" questioned Yang.

"Yes. I just said it."

"So how did he pull off that ridiculous move?" interjected Weiss.

"He said he can copy other peoples' semblances. Sometimes multiple."

"Sounds cool!" said Yang.

"Sounds mysterious," said Blake.

"Sounds dangerous," said Weiss. The rest of the team looked at her. "What? Aren't you guys a bit concerned about what might happen if he keeps using our powers?"

"Oh, come on guys," said Ruby. "He's not all that bad."

"Of course he's not," agreed Yang. "Because you and him are meant to be."

"SHUT UP YANG!"

_Later that night, in the dorm hallways…_

"What a busy day,"Yang yawned, stretching her arms.

"And it's only the start of the year," said Blake.

"Well at least we had fun today," said Ruby. "After all, we did get to try the new arena first."

"And that's where you met the love of your life," mocked Yang.

"THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US YANG!"

"Whatever you say, sis…whatever you say." Team RWBY turned down the hall to their rooms to find Cameron entering his room.

"Hey, Cameron."

"Hey," he replied back. He turned to face RWBY.

"So…this is him, huh?" said Yang walking up to him."I'm Yang," she put her hand out to shake with his.

"Cameron, but most people call me Huynher." He shacked hands with the girl.

"I'm Blake," said Blake stepping forward. "And that's Weiss."

"Nice to meet you all." Huynher had a neutral expression.

"Did you know my sister has a crush on you?" said Yang with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yang for the last time, THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!" screamed Ruby. Huynher raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl," he responded carefully. "Excuse me but I have a bit of work to do tonight." He entered his room. "Again, pleasure to meet you all." He closed the door.

"Well," said Blake. "He seems nice."

"I'm still concerned," said Weiss. "Maybe even a bit more now that I know he's right next-door to us."

"Oh lighten up Ice Queen," said Yang. "You shouldn't disprove of Ruby's boyfriend."

"Uhh, I give up," said Ruby. The team entered their room and changed for bed. After about an hour, the team went to bed. At that moment, Cameron climbed out of his window and scaled the wall to the rooftop as silently as he could. When he reached the top, he sighed and sat to watch the full moon.

"You always loved the moon," he said silently. "You always loved watching the moon…" Soon he rose and placed a blue cube where he was sitting. He tapped the top of the cube and a holographic enemy appeared before him. He placed difficulty to max and began fighting with the program.

_Recommended Music: Rage Awakened - Kingdom Hearts II.5 Remix OST_

**AN: PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING!? I mean, of course people are reading! I just...okay never mind. Anyway, whatcha think of that? I did promise action! Also, most of you are thinking the semblance is a bit OP but there are a few restrictions to it. Firstly, Cameron must either see a person use it or be within a certain range and have some connection with an aura (ie sense presence). The more he copies, the less powerful each become to balance each other. Also, he does run out of juice pretty quickly when using several but he has learned to cope with this (will be mentioned in later chapters). His nickname Huynher is pronounced 'winner' BTW. I really hope you guys are enjoying and stay tuned for more!**

**P.S: REVIEW ME! Tell me if I'm doing good or bad or shit or anything! Seriously, I like communicating with readers and know what they want for later chapters. Even if it's just you guys saying 'surprise me', your support/feedback would be great!**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	3. The Friends You Make

"HIYAA!" growled Jaune as he swung his sword at Huynher, who elegantly dodged. He swung constantly until his Crocea Mors and Solaris met. The two struggled against each other better their opponent. Jaune threw Huynher off balance and took opportunity. He went for a strike, but Huynher switched to twinsword. Again the swords clashed. This time, Huynher forced Jaune back and knocked away his shield.

"GO ON," chanted Nora. "Kick his ass!"

"You got this, Jaune!" cheered Ren.

"Keep it up, Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha. Jaune dodged a strike from Huynher and reached his shield. He then charged at his foe when they again clashed. Jaune was determined for a victory, but Huynher overcame him once more and sent him flying. With barely any strength left, he made one last effort to strike but only to be tripped and fall. He rose to a blade at his head.

"End of match!" called Professor Goodwitch. Huynher sheathed Solaris offered a hand up in place of his blade.

"Thanks," said Jaune accepting his help.

"Mr Arc, quite an improvement but still, be more defensive when time permits it."

"Yes, professor." He looked down and walked over to his team followed by Huynher.

"Hey," said Huynher to Jaune. He turned. "Not bad man. You did pretty well."

"Thanks." He continued to walk his team.

"Unlucky Jaune," said Pyrrha. His teammate attempted to comfort him as he joined them. Jaune sighed in depression.

"Pyrrha, luck had nothing to do with it. He was just a better fighter than I was…or ever will be for that fact."

"Jaune…"

"Ooh, I know what will cheer him up!" shouted Nora. "We'll break that guy's legs!" This line she said with an evil accent.

"No Nora," said Ren, facepalming at her response. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" called Goodwitch.

_Later that day, cut to library..._

"Oh, it's on sis!" said an excited Yang to Ruby. It was a rematch of Remnant the game.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of…Elysium Warrior!"

"*Gasp* You monster! You slayed my Beowolves!"

"And that's not all, I activate my trap card!" Elsewhere, Cameron has just entered the library. He browses through the isles until he finds team Ruby, Weiss and Yang. "And now I end my turn!" Ruby spotted the hooded boy. "Oh, hey Huynher."

"'Sup?" he said as he walked past the group.

"Hey, wanna play Remnant with us?"

"I'm here to study, not play. Sorry." He didn't turn to talk and just kept moving. He walked along another isle to find a reading Blake. He immediately turns but Blake catches a glimpse of him.

"Hey," she said. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere alone," he walked off. Blake got up and followed him.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"I just prefer being alone. Is it wrong to want something like that?"

"No, no. Not at all but you seem a little…depressed."

"I enjoy my peace and quiet is all. Anyway aren't you supposed to be with your friends playing that game?"

"I purposely lost the game to read."

"I can see why." the two turned into a small open space near the communications grid. "Why are you even following me? I'm not that interesting."

"Sure you are. You pulled that trick with your semblance."

"I take it Ruby told you then." He took a seat and opened his scroll. Blake stood beside him.

"You say that like you want to keep it a secret." Huynher turned to face Blake.

"I'm not known for talking about my semblance, let alone use it the first day and mimic four at once."

"Then why'd you tell Ruby?"

"Because she'd probably would have nagged me to tell her." He turned back to his scroll. "It doesn't matter now."

"Look, if you wanna keep it a secret then-"

"No." He faced her again. "It doesn't matter." He turned away.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine Blake."

"If you say so…" she walked away.

"And by the way." Blake turned around. Huynher raised a book titled _Ninjas of Love. _Blake's eyes popped open. "If you like this then try _The Samurai's Code_."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." He threw the book back at Blake. Blake blushed a little as she caught it.

"So…y-you've read it?"

"A friend of mine introduced me to it. The ending is really good." Blake blushed a little more before walking off. Huynher sighed as he turned to read the news on his scroll. He swiped through to the weapons news and clicked on an article. He slowly read through it and looked at the many weapons.

"Hey look!" said Nora as she turned down the isle. Huynher looked up at the girl. "It's the guy who beat Jaune!"

"Nora, this is a library," said Ren following her. Jaune and Pyrrha rounded the corner after him. "Libraries are quiet."

"Oh sorry!" she whispered back. Huynher turned back to his scroll. Nora walked up to him. "Hi there! I'm Nora." Huynher raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Nora!" Ren walked up to the two. "Sorry, excuse my friend. She can be a bit of a handful sometimes…"

"As long as she can keep it down, It's okay," said Huynher, still reading the article.

"What's going on guys?" said Jaune as he and Pyrrha joined his team. He recognized Huynher's hood when he saw it. "Oh…hey, uh…guy from duelling class."

"'Sup" he replied, still reading.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Jaune." Jaune stuck a hand out.

"Huynher, nice to meet you." Huynher ignored his gesture.

"Pyrrha Nikos," introduced Pyrrha with a smile.

"Ren," said Ren

"Again, nice to meet you all," said Huynher, still focusing on the screen. Nora peered over to see what he was reading.

"So…watcha reading?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Weapons article." He wasn't impressed with Nora's behaviour.

"Oh, that's cool. Wanna see my weapon?" she immediately pulled out her war hammer, Magnhild and swung it around.

"NORA!" shouted Ren. "Put that away! We`re in a library!"

"Wanna see what it can do?" she charged at a wall.

"Nora no!" But it was too late. She smashed the wall of the library and made an enormous hole where she struck.

"Oops…" she said embarrassed and quickly sheathed Magnhild.

"Err…I'm sorry about that…" said Jaune, trying to apologize to Huynher. Some nearby students including team RWBY looked at the group near the destroyed wall. Huynher closed his scroll and stood.

"Again…" he took a deep breath, "…pleasure to meet you all." He left the library, slightly annoyed. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren looked at Nora who attempted to look innocent.

"Not my fault," she said quickly. "Ren did it."

_Later that night, cut to rooftop..._

"Yaaahhh," said Jaune as he swung at Pyrrha. Crocea Mors hit Pyrrha's shield, Akoúo. He struggled to get the better of his partner. Pyrrha pushed him back and countered with her sword, Miló. Jaune deflected her strike with his shield.

"You're getting better," said Pyrrha. She let off her attack and Jaune regained his stance. They swung their swords simultaneously and clashed. "But you still have much to learn." Pyrrha skillfully disarmed Jaune and pushed him over. The two laughed.

"Nice," he said with a smile.

"I think we've done enough for one night." The two walked back down to their dorm. They entered to find a sleeping Nora and Ren.

"How late is it?" He looked at the alarm clock reading 11:30. "We can't have been that long, could we?"

"It would appear so." The two changed and hopped into bed when there was a knock at the door. Jaune got up and opened it to find Huynher holding a scroll.

"Yeah, you dropped this while you were on the roof."

"Oh, thanks." Jaune took back his scroll then realized "Wait…what were you doing on the rooftop?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Also, when you're blocking a shot with your sword, use your shield as a ram. Throw them off balance and finish up."

"Uh, thanks…" Jaune was a little curious. "Look, about the library incident-"

"It's not your fault. I probably should have paid a little more attention to you guys. That way, at least Nora wouldn't have blown a hole in the wall."

"Knowing her, I think she would've done it anyway." He chuckled though Huynher barely put on a smile. "Well, thanks again…Huynher right."

"Cameron Huynh, but yes Huynher."

"Okay. Well, you have a good night."

"Same with you." Jaune closed the door and returned to sleep as Huynher walked over to his room. He entered and climbed out the window again to reach the rooftop. He placed his cube down again and trained through the night…

_Recommended Music: Magic - B.o.B feat. Rivers Cuomo_

**AN: Happy Australia Day everyone! Thumbs up to you if your celebrating in any way today and double thumbs up if you're in Australia! Seriously though, quite a few reader are from Aus to my surprise (and NO! THEY ARE NOT ME CHECKING UP EVERY 2 SECONDS!{Reader: Liar...}I MEAN IT GUYS! {Reader: Oh sure...}). If you're wondering why this came out late, it's because my internet was pretty slow earlier and I had frequent dropouts. Hope you are liking it so far, 'cause it's about to get a whole lot better (and expositional and slightly scary)!**

**PS: Remember, will be switching to M by about chap 5-6 so remember (Language and violence only).**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	4. Mission to Wraithlyre

"Our first mission of the year!" said an excited Ruby to her team. They were all arming up along with the rest of the students in the locker room. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Where are we going again?" asked Weiss. "Wraithmarsh or something?"

"Wraithlyre Marshes," corrected Blake. "It's supposed to be packed with Grimm creatures everywhere."

"That sounds a bit dangerous…" Weiss was a little concerned.

"Oh, come on, Weiss," said Yang enthusiastically. "Nothing the famous team RWBY can't handle."

"Yeah," agreed Ruby. "Don't be such a downer, Weiss." Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch entered the room.

"Students," Ozpin began. "Today, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to journey through the marshes of Wraithlyre to retrieve an artefact from the ruins. Your teams will be dropped at individual places of the marshland, so it will be up to you to find your teammates. Whether you work together with other teams is up to you. Be warned, there are many Grimm creatures you all may not have heard about or faced before, but know this…the marshes will test both your physical and mental strength. Any questions?"

"What do you mean by mental strength?" asked Cardin, snickering at the thought.

"Well, Mr Winchester, are you familiar with the Banenyx?"

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Perhaps you will find out as you journey on, though for all your sakes, I hope none of you do. Any other questions? No? Well then, we best be off to the ship." The class walked out of the locker room and boarded the ship. Teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN sat together at a table.

"So, we agree to stay together until we meet up?" said Ruby.

"Agreed," said Jaune and Sun simultaneously.

"OK then, we`re all set."

"Hey guys," said Yang. "Check out the view." The teams walked over to the window to look at the marshes.

"Well...I've seen scarier," said Blake. The marshes bellow weren't exactly pretty. Many withered trees stood over the land and gave a spooky look. The ground was darkened and waters were almost pitch black.

"We have to walk through that?!" said Weiss unimpressed.

"What's wrong, Princess?" said Ruby sarcastically. "Afraid of getting your shoes dirty?"

"Whatever, Ruby."

"ALL TEAM LEADERS, REPORT TO DECK FOR DROP!" said the pilot over the PA.

"Well, see you guys on the other side," said Jaune.

"Be careful, Jaune," said Pyrrha. The two hugged.

"A kiss for good luck?" Sun asked Blake. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Major buzzkill you are."

"Just don't die out there," she replied. Sun chuckled.

"You know me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Be safe, sis," said Yang who gave Ruby a crushing hug.

"Okay, Yang, you can let go now!" said Ruby trying to break free. But yang only held her tighter.

"I swear, if you die, I will kill you when I die."

"'Ant reaf…" Yang released Ruby who immediately gasped for air. "Okay…" she got her breath again, "We'll see you all soon." The three left and entered the cargo bay. Other team leaders were there, as well as Huynher. "I thought you didn't have a team," Ruby said to the hooded boy.

"I don't."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Because I'm supposed to be here."

"ALL TEAM LEADERS, PREP FOR DROP!" said the pilot over the PA. The door opened and Marshwood could be seen. Everyone readied themselves. "In 5…"

"Hey, mime?" taunted Cardin "Are you gonna copy a bird and fly down?" He laughed at the thought, though Huynher looked dead ahead and switched his glasses to combat form.

"…4…"

"Shut up Cardin," said Jaune, attempting to defend him.

"What'chu gonna do Jauney Boy? Hit me?"

"…3…"

"I might," said Sun staring down Cardin.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. A monkey is gonna go crazy on me." Sun's grin turned to rage.

"…2…"

"Leave him alone, you disgraced beast!" said an angry Ruby.

"You call that an insult, girlie."

"Shut up all of you," said Huynher, just wanting quiet.

"…1…"

"Whatever you say curse…"

_"Oh you wait 'til we get down buddy…"_ he thought.

"…MARK!" The students ran out of the door, jumped and began freefalling through the air. Each member landed with the aid of a landing strategy. Ruby, Sun, Jaune and Huynher landed relatively close to each other.

"Okay, landing part down," said Jaune.

"Let's get moving," said Ruby. She noticed Huynher about to enter the marshlands alone. "Hey Huynher, wanna join us?" He turned to see the trio but kept on moving into the marshlands. Ruby frowned just a little. Sun took notice.

"So are you into him or not?"

"What? NO! What the hell Sun?"

"Just asking?"

"Ugh! Come on, let's move." The trio moved through the marshlands slowly. No Grimm creatures were to be seen and the marshes were dead quiet with the exception of the occasional crows cawing as they flew overhead.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," said Jaune.

"Tell me about it," said Ruby.

"Not exactly paradise," said Sun. The trio made their way through the marshlands for an hour with no contact. Nothing at all…

_BOOOM!_

"RUN YOU MONSTERS!" screamed a voice from ahead.

"Was that-" a small pack of Beowolves ran right in front of them to their right.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" said Nora as she jumped out of nowhere, Magnhild in hand. She then noticed Ruby and co. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Err…what was that all about Nora?" asked Jaune.

"Meh, not much. They just came out of nowhere and attacked us and I got angry and then I killed most of them and now I'm here. Hang on a sec." She transformed her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired at fleeing wolves. "EAT THIS!" The blasts hit 2 wolves while the rest ran on.

"Nora, wait up!" shouted Weiss as she ran up to followed close behind. Scarlet followed behind Weiss.

"Well, glad to see made it," said Ruby to her teammate.

"Yeah…" Weiss gasped for air from all the running. "Seriously...how do…you put up with her?" Jaune shrugged and Nora sheathed Magnhild.

"Alright, team! Let's continue to find Blake and Yang's team!' The six walked on through the marshes. Very little noise again throughout their trekking. The team soon stopped for lunch at a dark lake. "Okay! I'm calling a lunch break." The group sat near the shore of the lake and pulled out their food. Weiss didn't agree with stopping.

"We should eat and move at the same time. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Ah, chill ice queen," said Jaune. "We're resting our legs."

"What is with you guys calling me that!?"

"Come on Weiss," said Ruby. "Lighten up. You found me right?" Weiss sighed and took a seat next to her.

"This place just gives me the creeps."

"Well if anything comes at you, I'll protect you."

"I don't need your protection." The group looked onto the lakefront and chatted amongst themselves as they ate. "Did you see that?" Weiss jumped up immediately.

"See what?"

"The water! There was a ripple just now!"

"Uhh Weiss," said Sun. "Are you okay?"

"I think she's just paranoid," said Scarlet.

"I swear there was something in the water!"

"I think she's going crazy," said Nora.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Uhh, guys…" said Jaune nervously.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

"…guys…"

"I'M SAYING THERE IS SOMETHING IN THERE AND YOU THINK I'M INSANE?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT IS IT!"Jaune pointed to the water. Several rock-like heads surfaced over the lake. The heads were only distinctive by the red eyes.

"Oh boy…"

"Weapons ready!" shouted Ruby. Everyone unsheathed their weapons and prepared for combat. A head rose out of the water and revealed large alligator-like Grimm creatures; Predagators.

"YAAH!" screamed Nora as she charged at the crocodiles. The front Predagator stood on two legs and countered Magnhild's blow with its snout. The two species both vied for the successful strike, but the Predagator swiped its claw at the girl's leg. Nora let off her attack in pain and the crocodile sent her flying back.

"You okay Nora?" asked Jaune, worried. More Predagators surfaced to face the group.

"Yeah," she replied a bit hurt. She rose again and prepared for another fight.

"Weiss, Ice Flower!" said Ruby. She speared Crescent Rose into the dirt and took aim at the Grimm. Weiss summoned a glyph in front of the scythe and Ruby fired. The ice blue bullet split into 5 and hit on of the creatures, freezing its chest. Ruby then shot at the others, freezing them in different places. Sun and Scarlet then took opportunity and struck the alligators' legs. The Predagators fell to their prey, but easily rose and shattered the ice around them.

"Nora, Quaker Bash!" said Jaune to his teammate. Nora nodded and jumped into the air smashed the ground causing a small tremor. She then fired a shot from the end of Magnhild and returned to Jaune who braced for her landing with his shield. Nora landed on top of it and shot another round at the shield, projecting her into the air. Whilst in mid air, she shot a final shot at the opposite direction she faced the Grimm and used the momentum to smash the face of the front beast. The Predagator's face hit the ground and it's body recoiled off it, decapitating the alligator. The other lizards swiped their claws at Nora, but she dodged elegantly and returned to the team. More Predagators appeared to join their brothers. It was now 6v6.

"Well," begun Sun, "one for us all."

"You're gonna make a joke now?" said Scarlet unimpressed.

"We can do it guys!" encouraged Ruby. "With teamwork, we got this." The alligators growled at the group hungrily. "CHARGE!" Everyone picked a target and ran at them. The alligators just stood strong and braced for the coming attacks.

_Elsewhere…_

"RUBY!" shouted Yang as she walked with Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, Sage and Neptune.

"You known shouting might attract unwanted attention," said Sage.

"Well, we gotta find them." Yang jumped onto a dead tree. "RUBY!" She looked around before coming down.

"She can take care of herself," said Blake. "She's got Jaune and Sun with her."

"I know, but this place is scary as hell."

"Tell me about it," agreed Neptune. The group continued walking in hope to find their teammates. Suddenly, a pink explosion appeared in the air to their right.

"STUPID ALLIGATORS!" screamed a voice in that direction.

"Was that…" started Pyrrha.

"Yep," answered Ren. "No doubt about it."

"Come on. Let's go!" said Yang in a hurry. The group ran through marshes towards the voice.

_Meanwhile…_

"STUPID ALLIGATORS!" screamed Nora as she shot the Predagator with her grenade launcher. The creature stumbled back in pain. Nora switched back to war hammer and charged. At the same time, Ruby and Weiss were forced back from fighting their Predagators.

"Petal Storm!" called Ruby. She used her semblance and created a small twister around the two Grimm. Weiss summoned a glyph in the eye of the tornado and ice crystals the size of golf balls began appearing from it. The ice was raised into the air from the tornado and struck the reptiles. Quickly, the Grimm fell and Ruby sliced through their bodies.

"Nice!" said Weiss to her teammate. Almost at the same time, everyone else had just finished up their battles.

"We all good?" asked Jaune, slightly tired.

"I'd say so," replied Ruby. They looked onward to the lake. It seemed peaceful for a few seconds. That was until more began swimming over to the team.

"Oh come ON!" complained Weiss. Six more surfaced to face them, only this time, they had the opening hit. The Predagators charged at the fighters, mouths wide open.

"Hang on everyone!" The group defended themselves from the oncoming lizards. However, Ruby tripped on her attempt. The Predagator looked over her and rose. She screamed. The beast prepared to lunge.

"HIYAH!" Yang came out of nowhere and smacked the alligator with Ember Celica. The hit was so powerful that the Grimm creature smashed into all of its brothers. "LEAVE…MY SISTER…ALONE!" Her hair glowed bright yellow and her eyes turned red. The Predagators rose and charged at the blonde haired girl. Blake, Neptune, Sage, Pyrrha and Ren joined her and they all charged. The new 6 fought and slayed Grimm creatures with ease. Yang turned to her sister. "You okay?"

"Now that you're here." Ruby wiped off the dirt off her skirt. "Well, good to see everyone here. Now to find that artefact! Onward teams SSSN, JNPR and RWBY!" She led the way out of the lakefront.

_Recommended Music: The Road of Trials - Journey OST_

**AN: Another chapter down, god knows how many to go. Originally I was gonna have Sun and Scarlet do something but unfortunately SOMEONE forgot to have team SSSN fight TOGETHER last year! Seriously, that was my one thing that I wished they had done (Goddamn it Monty!). As for Wraithlyre Marshes, everyone has played Fable 2, right? I'm just gonna say the keywords are Wraith and Marsh. That's right people, I put everyone in the scariest f**king place ever created (Goddamn it Reaver)! Anyway, next chapters will take a bit of time since school is starting up but I will try my best to put them out.**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	5. Best Laid Plans

"He just left you?" asked Blake.

"Yeah," replied Ruby. "He looked at us then just walked off."

"Ah, cheer up sis," said Yang. "You'll have another time to get with him."

"Are you still going with that?"

"What? You don't like him?"

"I like him as a friend. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. But if you're into him…"

"I'M NOT INTO HIM!"

"Well, I think it's better this way," said Weiss.

"What do you have against him?" Blake asked slightly angry.

"I'm just concerned with his semblance."

_Meanwhile, behind them…_

"Well, it is a bit concerning…" said Pyrrha.

"Oh come on guys!" said Nora. "He seems cool. He kicked Jaune's ass remember?"

"Nora!" shouted Ren.

"Ren, it's fine," said Jaune.

"Jaune, it's not."

"He's just a better fighter than me."

"Perhaps," said Pyrrha. "But you're getting better."

"Pyrrha, I don't think I'll ever be as good as he is though." Pyrrha slapped him lightly. "Ow! Hey!"

"Don't you dare say that! You have a fighter in you Jaune."

"Yeah," agreed Ren. "Don't be too distressed. I mean-"

_Behind them…_

"He was pissed," said Sun. "Seriously, if Winchester had landed next to him, I guarantee you, he would have beaten the crap out of him."

"Well it must not be easy for someone like him," said Scarlet.

"I woulda paid to see Winchester get his ass kicked," said Neptune.

"Typical you," said Sage.

"Hey, you gotta problem with me?"

"No. Your stupidity makes up the team."

"Screw you."

"Hey, guys!" called Ruby from up ahead. "Hurry up!" SSSN obliged and they all came to a deserted and wrecked tower.

"Someone has actually lived here?" questioned Yang.

"Looks that way," said Blake.

"Is this the place where the artifacts are?" asked Jaune.

"I don't think so," said Pyrrha. "It seems far too early to come across."

"Still, it'd make a good vantage point," said Ruby.

"I got this," said Sun. "Neptune let's go." The monkey Faunus began climbing the tower. Neptune reluctantly followed.

"Careful, sweetie," said Weiss, a bit concerned of his fear of heights.

"I know," he said trying to put on a fake smile but lost it the moment he turned back. "Hehe, I know..." The duo scaled the building and reached the top. Sun looked at the view as Neptune pulled himself up.

"Nice view." Neptune stood next to him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Is it because of the spookiness of this place or your fear of heights that makes you say that?"

"A bit of both." He looked down at his friends. Sun tapped him lightly on the neck with just enough force to move him. Neptune gasped then angrily turned to his leader who laughed. "Not funny, dude."

"You're right. It's hilarious."

"I swear to god I will kill you if you do it again."

"Ah, chill bro. Enjoy the view." Neptune shook his and turned back to the scenery.

"So anyplace where we might go?" Sun looked around. He spotted a large cave on the cliffside in the distance.

"Maybe over there?" he pointed to his findings. Neptune looked in the direction. A loud caw came from behind them. The two stopped and looked to the sound. A large bird in the distance was flying at them.

"Oh god, really?"

"We gotta move!" The incoming bird was flying straight at the tower. It's wing sliced through the lower half of the tower. Sun and Neptune quickly made their descent while everyone on the ground took cover from the falling debris.

"A Giant Nevermore!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Oh, today just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" said Yang. Sun and Neptune joined their friends and everyone drew their weapons to fight. The giant Nevermore threw spear-like feathers at the heroes, dividing them into their respectful teams.

"Everyone alright?" Ruby asked her teammates. They all nodded. Jaune and Sun did the same with their teams. "Okay, let take this thing down together!" Suddenly, 2 Death Stalkers appeared before JNPR and SSSN.

"Yeah, about that…" said Jaune"…we've kinda got our hands full!"

"Same here!" said Sun. The Nevermore prepared to swoop at Team RWBY.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Weiss. The team elegantly dodged the attack.

"Ice Flowers!" called Ruby. Again, Ruby and Weiss pulled their technique and attempted to freeze the bird. The Nevermore again shot razor feathers to block the attack. "Grrr, Bumblebee!" Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Yang and she caught it. Yang began running around in a circle, using Ember Celica to increase her speed. Blake dragged her along before throwing her into the air. Yang shot straight at the Nevermore and smashed its stomach. The Nevermore remained unphased and forced Yang back. "Checkmate!" Blake and Weiss used their semblance to reach the bird, but the Nevermore simply flapped its wings and forced them back down.

"Nothing's working!" screamed Weiss.

"Keep it together. Gimme time to think."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"I'm thinking!" Ruby thought for a second. "Wait…we'll do it just like in Emerald Forest. We'll add a twist to it."

"Think that'll work?" asked Yang.

"Only one way to find out. Set it up!" The Nevermore swooped once more. They all dodged once more then began their plan. Weiss froze the tailfeathers of the giant bird to the remains of the fallen tower while Blake and Yang tied Gambol Shroud to the spear-like feathers separating the teams. Ruby took shots at the wings as Weiss retreated to her position. She then took place on Gambol Shroud, causing tension on the chain-scythe Weiss used a glyph to keep her in position.

"Here we go again," she said to her glyphs appeared behind the Nevermore acting as a wall.

"What? No words of hate or criticism?"

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Hehe." Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and readied herself. "NOW!" Weiss released her and she went flying at the Nevermore. But the Nevermore broke free from the ice and again shot spear feathers at the girl. She could do nothing to stop them. She was moving too fast.

"RUBY!" screamed Yang. Ruby panicked and shut her eyes tight. A hooded figure jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the girl, attempting to pull her out of the way of the feathers. He landed with Ruby in his arms. He put her down as she opened her eyes.

_Recommended Music: Red Like Roses Part II with Buildup - RWBY Vol. 1 OST_

"C-Cameron?" she asked. Cameron switched his glasses and drew his sword. Team RWBY was stunned, amazed by his feat.

"It's Huynher," he said to Ruby before he turned to the team. "Yang, Blake, do that Bumblebee again. Wait for it to swoop. Aim for the beak and strike down."

"But-" began Yang

"DON'T QUESTION AND TRUST ME!" He turned and faced the airborne bird. He switched to assault rifle form and took shots at the Nevermore though he shots did nothing. Blake retrieved her weapon and reattempted Bumblebee with Yang. Huynher reloaded to swap in dust rounds – specifically ice. "Weiss, Ruby, freeze the wings." The two girls executed their ice flowers technique and froze the tip of the wing. Huynher shot the other wing. The Nevermore lost altitude and came plummeting down. The Nevermore swooped down at the team after breaking off the ice. It flew straight for the trio who shot it. The three dodged the incoming attack. "NOW!" Blake pulled Yang up and then down. Yang smashed the bird's beak into the ground. It's body followed and indented into the ground.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Yang triumphantly. "I can't believe that worked!" she walked away from the Nevermore. But it stood once more and cawed at the fighter. "Oh, fuck. It didn't work."

_Meanwhile…_

Team JNPR and SSSN were now together fighting two Death Stalkers. The group were exhausted but continued.

"Pyrrha, Arkos!" called Jaune. The two charged at their scorpion. The Death Stalker slammed its claw onto the warriors only for it to be deflected by their shields. The duo struck the face of the Grimm creature. Ren followed up with Stormflower, taking shots at the stinger. The scorpion screeched in pain. He then leaped onto the stinger and point-blank shot rounds the joints. The scorpion attempted to throw him off. The trio retreated as Nora came with Magnhild and hammered the scorpion into the ground. Meanwhile, SSSN were still working on their Death Stalker.

"Red Sun!" Sun called out. He and Scarlet ran forward at the scorpion only to be effortlessly knocked back by its pincers. The Death Stalked growled as its stinger lunged in to attack the downed Scarlet. Sage ran in front of the attack and blocked it with his greatsword. He struggled to contend with the force of the stinger. Neptune switched his guanduo into railgun form and took shots at its open face, causing the Grimm to retreat its attack on Sage. However, Sage followed after the stinger by jumping up. He swung vertically at the stinger and spit it in half. The Death Stalker screeched in pain and whipped Sage to the floor. Sun, Neptune and Scarlet followed through with Sage's attack and all struck the split stinger, cutting it off cleanly.

The scorpion forced them back again, but the boys landed on their feet. Sun then clapped his hands together, creating light copies of himself and ordered them to attack the creature. At the same time, Neptune and Scarlet fired their weapons at the beast. The Death Stalker tried to shield itself from the fire, but it was too much. Sage ran past the three after they had stopped firing and charged at the disorientated beast. With one mighty blow, he cut through the scorpion's armor and stabbed the Death Stalker's face from face to mouth, killing it.

"Nice," said Neptune as SSSN retreated. JNPR had coincidentally dealt with their Death Stalker around the same time.

"You guys alright?" Jaune asked SSSN.

"Yeah," replied Sun. "You?"

"Peachy…"

"Hey, isn't that Huynher?" said Ren looking at team RWBY.

_Cut back to team RWBY + C…_

"Dammit!" cursed Yang.

"Stay strong," said Huynher.

"What do we do?" asked Blake. Team RWBY looked at the boy. He thought…

"Set up what you tried to do before…"

"IT DIDN'T WORK YOU IDIOT!" snapped Weiss.

"I'll add a twist to it. Just trust me!" Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at Ruby.

"Listen to him," Ruby commanded. They again took positions and reset the plan. Weiss froze the bird in place as Yang and Blake readied the sling. Ruby and Huynher shot rounds at the Nevermore.

"Ruby!' shouted Weiss as she landed in position. Ruby was about to go when Huynher stopped her. She looked at him.

"No. I got that. When I say so," he handed her Solaris."Throw this. Aim for the head."

"But…" she started. Huynher had used Ruby's Semblance to get into place. He was unarmed.

"What are you doing?" Weiss questioned arrogantly.

"Swapping with Ruby."

"WHAT?!"

"It's part of it. Trust me. On my mark."

"But-"

"Hold…" The nevermore struggled to get out. "Hold…" some of the ice began to crack.

"The ice!" shouted Blake.

"Hold…"

"IT'S GONNA BREAK FREE!" screamed Yang. And it did. It cawed once more.

"NOW!" Weiss released and Huynher shot straight at the bird and into it's...mouth?

"EW!" shouted Weiss. The Nevermore choked. All of a sudden, Huynher speared through the back of the Nevermore's neck.

"RUBY!" Ruby threw Solaris back to Huynher. He caught his sword and used Blake's semblance to make another of him. The two figures then began to catch fire before plunged their blades into the wound and slid down the Nevermore's neck, decapitating it. The real Huynher summoned another shadow and leaped off it to reach Nevermore's head. He stabbed his sword through its skull mask then leaped off it, summoning a glyph to land safely but with style. The dead bird's body fell to the ground behind him and it's head landing about 2 meters right of him. "Damn, I'm good..." He said quietly to himself. He sheathed his sword, morphed his glasses and walked towards the teams, who were all in awe of his new feat.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" screamed Ruby excitedly.

"AWESOME!" followed on Yang.

"Creative," said Blake.

"Disgusting," said Weiss with a bit of jealousy.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks, and shut up. Did you wanna swap positions?"

"Oh!" began Yang. "You got burned Ice Queen. BURNED!"

"Shut up. I could have done that easy."

"That doesn't answer the question," Huynher said as he walked right past RWBY. They all watched him walk past.

"Hmph. Rude much."

"Wait!" Ruby said to him. Huynher stopped turned his head barely to listen. "Wanna come with us? We can go together."

"WHAT! No Ruby!"

"Aw, come on Weiss," said Yang with a cheeky look. "Ruby wants to spend time with her boyfriend."

"SHUT UP YANG!" Ruby snapped.

"What?" Yang shrugged keeping her cheeky face.

"Huynher?" The hooded boy thought for a while. But he strode off shortly after.

"Aw, better luck next time sis." Yang slapped Ruby on the back.

"You coming or am I leaving you behind?" he shouted at the teams. He kept walking. Ruby smiled somewhat and followed after him.

"You can't be serious," said Weiss. Blake and Yang followed after Ruby.

"Come on," said Neptune. "Give him a chance." Weiss sighed and reluctantly followed her teammates with him. JNPR and the rest of SSSN followed.

_Recommended Music: Come With Me Now – Kongos_

**AN: Wow, I put this out early. Why, you ask? I dunno I just felt like it. Anyway, if you didn't listen to Red Like Roses during the fight scene, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Seriously, I dedicated that moment to Ep 8. Let's face it, that other than Ep 12 of Vol 2 (Coco's Minigun FTW) was the best fight scene ever...of all time. Also, I will redo this chapter when Sage and Scarlet finally get to fight (Again, goddamn it Monty) and since I've actually gone quite far ahead with this story, I'll try to do chapters daily and make them longer. Heads up in next chapter though, scary story alert (not that it should scare you but tread with care). Stay awesome!**

**Edit: WE FINALLY SAW THEM FIGHT...I'm just delayed... Also, s****pelling and grammar corrected.**


	6. The Driftwood Curse

"We should make camp here," said Huynher. He stopped and turned to face his comrades. "Everyone set up for the night. Sun, when you`re done take your team and look for decent firewood. Jaune and Pyrrha, you`re on inventory check. Ren, Nora, you got cooking. Team RWBY, clear the area of moisture for the fire."

"What are you doing then?" questioned Weiss.

"I'm gonna scout ahead for tomorrow. Also, we're gonna need night watches. I'll take the first shift, but it's up to you who's after. Hourly changes." He walked off.

"Unbelievable."

"Come on," said Ruby. "You heard him."

"No need." Weiss dropped a small ball onto the ground. She clapped her hands and a large tent instantly popped up. "Done!"

"That's actually pretty cool," said Yang.

"Even comes with a shower and bathroom."

"Do you really need all that?" asked Sun.

"A girl has a right to feel refreshed and clean." The teams unpacked, set up their tents and followed Huynher's instructions. Soon it was dark and everyone was eating and sitting around the fire. Nora was in the midst of a scary story…

"The girl started crying and the boy left her there to die," said Nora in a spooky voice. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were a little scared, though not as scared as Jaune. "She called for him to come back and help her, but he kept walking and laughing. She died that night. She was so full of hope that he might come back. But that hope turned to hate before she passed. No-one found her body. Some say she's still alive, looking for the boy, plotting revenge on him and anyone he loved…Woohoohoo…"

"BOO!" shouted Sun. The four…three ladies and one guy screamed. Sun laughed. "Oh god…you should have seen your faces!"

"NOT FUNNY SUN!" exclaimed Yang, very annoyed.

"Hey…where's Cameron?" asked Ruby.

"He should have been back ages ago," said Pyrrha.

"M-maybe the girl got him…" whimpered Jaune.

"You know that story isn't real right?" said a voice from behind him. Huynher emerged from the darkness.

"What took you so long?" asked Ren.

"Ran into a couple of Beowolves. Nothing too much." He took his seat next to Ren, who passed him his food.

"We're telling scary stories!" said Nora. "Do you have one?"

"Well what stories have you told?"

"We've had the Curse of the Grimm," began Blake. "I told that one. Ruby had the Headless Knight-"

"Which wasn't scary at all," interrupted Weiss.

"Hey!" said Ruby. "I thought it was scary…"

"And we've just had Nora's Girl of the Dark."

"I'm surprised you haven't told the curse of this place," said Huynher.

"The what?" asked Neptune.

"The Driftwood Curse. You guys haven't heard of it?"

"Can't say we have…" said Sage.

"Well, it's pretty deep."

"Well it can't be worse than Ruby's," said Weiss.

"Alright then. If you have nightmares, don't say I didn't warn you. So before this place became as dark as it is, this used to be an old town. The town of Driftwood. Story goes it was a quaint little town before Vale. Anyway, the town's mayor was loved through his people, but one of his children was a bastard. A hidden girl that was abandoned after birth. One of the mothers from town found her almost dead in a lake. She nursed back to health and raised her as one of her own. But when she was 6, the mayor killed her adoptive mother. She had to grow up on her own from that point on, but the other children disliked her. She was left out of many games and the mayor, who knew full well who she was, encouraged and abused her too. On her 7th birthday, the mayor's other daughter and her half-sister stabbed and killed her, then shoved her into a play chest and locked her in it forever."

Tensions went round with this sentence. Yang and Ruby felt an uncomfortable ease.

"They say that all of her friends were in on her sister's death and that they celebrated the day. But her spirit, full of hate, spite and vengeance lived on. The night before the mayor's daughter's birthday, the daughter awoke in the middle of the night. She heard voices of her friends and her father. She followed these voices that led her to the marshes outside the town. Her friends appeared and they started to abuse her. She then saw her father, who also beat her. Then her mother appeared, with her arms open, offering to comfort the child. The next day, when the mayor went to surprise his daughter, he saw a trail of blood leading to the marshes. He followed it to find his daughter. Dead and pale blue, without a trace of a soul. He said he saw a dark figure appear with a bloodstained cloak over the marshes, but no one else did. Thinking that the marshes were haunted, he ordered his people to attack them but they only thought he was going mad after losing his child."

"Soon, his people left and he was left alone. One day, the figure appeared again and turned into his little girl. He ran up to her thinking she was back, but then she turned into his bastard daughter. She sucked out his soul and killed him. The spirit destroyed the town and extended the marshes. They say that she still here, somewhere, preying on those who have or had true love. Ripping out their souls and devouring them, all for her amusement. Her curse…" The air was thin around the group. Only the sound of breathing from one another could be heard.

_CLAP!_

"AHH!" they all screamed, except Huynher, who clapped.

"Well kids, there's your bedtime story," he said. "You got half an hour to get it out of your head before you all go to sleep."

"Excuse me?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, Princess. I'm telling you that you have a bed time. Also, who's on next shift?"

"ME!" said Nora. She jumped up then sat down.

"Okay then, enjoy your nights." He waved his hand at his bag and his tent made itself. He went inside and closed the door.

"Well…I'm showering," said Weiss. She walked into her team's tent.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early…" said Ruby nervously. She followed Weiss.

"Same here," said Yang. She and Ruby entered their tent. Ruby walked over to her bed and sat down. She was down.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Err… some scary story huh?" Yang picked up her feelings. She sat down next her sister.

"That story freak you out?"

"Yeah…" Ruby look like she could burst into tears.

"Ruby, I'd never do anything like that to you. You're my little sister."

"I know but…"

"Hey," she turned Ruby's face to hers. "I'll always be here to protect you sis. No matter what. And I guarantee you, nothing will get in my way if they know what's good for them." Ruby sniffled and the two hugged."Besides, you got him to still chase after and you need my help to get him." Ruby looked up at Yang with a death stare. "Too soon?"

"A bit, Yang." The two laughed for a while. Weiss came out of the shower to join them (clothed of course).

"Please tell me you weren't crying over that story," she said.

"Okay, we won't." Blake entered the tent and joined them. "Get boring out there or something?"

"A bit," she replied. She noticed Yang and Ruby. "Scared?"

"Don't judge us."

"I don't think he should have told that story," said Weiss.

"He did warn us, though."

"That's not enough. He should have pointed out that they were sisters. You know what?" Weiss walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go over there and-" she opened the door to find Neptune about to knock on it.

"Sup, babe," he said.

"Oh…hi sweetie." The pair kissed at the door.

"Ahem," said Blake. The two pulled away. Sun whistled at Neptune. Sage and Scarlet laughed. Team JNPR had gone to their tent.

"What?" said Weiss to her teammate. Neptune turned and mouthed "Fuck off" to his team. Huynher emerged from his tent.

"Alright, hit the hay everyone!" he commanded. Team SSS-minus-N went to their tent.

"One more bedtime kiss?" asked Neptune. Weiss giggled and gave him another.

"That includes you too lover-boy." He walked over to Neptune and pulled him out of the kiss then back to his tent.

"Hey. Don't treat my boyfriend like that." Huynher looked at her.

"Yeah, next thing you know, you two are sharing the same bed keeping everyone up. Let me tell you now, this is the last place you'd wanna do that."

"Pervert…"

"Bed!" Neptune entered his tent and Huynher sat in front of the fire. Weiss reluctantly returned to hers.

"He is so unbelievable!"

"Well he did save Ruby…" said Blake. "And us for that fact."

"He must have known Ruby was in danger and came to save his damsel in distress," said Yang. Ruby was unimpressed.

"Just go to bed guys," said Ruby. The girls lay on their beds and soon fell asleep.

_Later that night…_

"Ruby…" said a voice.

"Who's there?" said the girl.

"Ruby!"

"Yang?"

"Ruby…" Yang appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Ruby. She pushed her sister down.

"Yang. What are you doing." A knife came out of thin air and Yang took hold of it. "YANG NO!"

"I love you, sis." She plummeted the knife in Ruby's heart. The younger girl screamed in pain. Yang withdrew the knife and picked her sister up. She shoved Ruby into a box. "Goodbye, Ruby…"

"NO!" Ruby awoke from her nightmare. She looked around the tent. Her teammates fast asleep. She sighed and decided to get some fresh air. She left the tent to find Huynher staring into the fire, hood still on.

"Let me guess," he said, still eyes on the fire. "Yang killed you and stuffed you in a box?"

"How'd you know?" She walked over to him.

"I told a scary story of two sisters killing each other in the scary fucking marshland it took place in. I can expect someone to have a dream like that." Ruby sat beside him.

"I wasn't too loud was I?"

"No. You quiet the first few hours but about 10 minutes ago you started shouting."

"Oh…wait. How long have you been up?"

"A few hours, about 5."

"Why didn't you switch with Nora?"

"She didn't wanna get up so I stayed up a bit longer. Lost track of time until just now."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I've operated under low hours of sleep before."

"That's unhealthy."

"Meh."

"Umm, thanks for saving me back there."

"Your plan was good, but you were too hasty. Had you not panicked, you could have used the feathers as kickoffs. Had you waited, you could have got him perfectly."

"How'd you know your plan would work?"

"I didn't. Adapt to survive." He looked at her then back to the fire. "I probably shouldn't have told that story to you guys."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Huynher…it's fine." He sighed to Ruby's response. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine. I've got the watch. You go back to sleep."

"You need your strength as well." Huynher looked at Ruby once more.

"I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

"Nope." Huynher sighed again then rose and walked over to his tent.

"You gonna stay the whole night?"

"I'll swap with someone if I get tired."

"Wake me if you need me or at dawn." Ruby nodded and he entered his tent. He took off his sword and lay down as he drifted into sleep.

_The next morning…_

"Uh, Huynher?" asked Jaune, trying to get the sleeping boy's attention. "It's morning." The boy did not move. "Huynh-er." Jaune proceeded to shake him slightly.

"Don't!" Huynher whispered, raising a finger. "I heard you the first time." He got up and left the tent with Jaune. "You wake the others up yet?"

"Uh, no. I tried to, but no-one got up."

"Well, you didn't try hard enough. Let's wake them up."

_Recommended Music: Heretic Hero – Halo 2 OST_

**AN: What the hell did I write? How the hell did I write that? WTF was going through my mind when I wrote that? I really don't remember...but another one is out. If you hadn't noticed, the first two chapters were merged since I thought that they were too short. Fear not if chapters are too short as they will get bigger, especially after chap 12-15. Also, chap 8 may get scary again but next chap is action with idiocy. PREPARE YOURSELF!**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	7. Start the Day with a-

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Team RWBY awoke to the sound of gunshots. They grabbed their weapons and ran outside to find Cameron holding Solaris in a gun form over his shoulder next to Jaune. Teams SSSN and the rest of JNPR stood outside their tents as well. They all looked at the two boys.

"Rise and shine people!" said Huynher. Weiss looked at him annoyed.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"That's your wake-up call, Princess." He reverted Solaris back to a sword then sheathed it. "I want us packed up and ready to go in the hour. Ren and Nora are excused to make breakfast. Let's move."

"You could've just asked us to get up man!" said Sun angrily.

"He tried but apparently you all are heavy sleepers. Now come on!" Huynher moved to his tent and proceeded to pack it up.

"Unbelievable!" said Weiss.

"Come on, you heard him," said Ruby, still tired.

"Why are we listening to him?"

"Because he's a friend."

"Friend?! He's arrogant and bossy! He doesn't care about us!"

"Chill Weiss. Chill."

"Yeah," said Yang interrupting. "Under that hood, he's a sweetheart who will get together with Ruby!" Ruby turned to her.

"SHUT UP YANG!" The teams packed their equipment and had breakfast. Soon they were ready to move on.

"Alright," said Huynher. "We all good?"

"I think so," said Pyrrha.

"Inventory check?"

"Good on supplies and aid kits."

"Alright then. Let's move." Huynher took lead and the group walked through the marshes.

_Later that day…_

"You like games?" asked Ruby as the group walked down the path.

"No," replied Huynher

"What about cookies?"

"No."

"What about…strawberries?"

"No."

"Can you say any other answer than no?" asked Weiss rudely.

"Nope. Happy?" The team came over to a large ravine separating them from their destination.

"Whoa…" Ruby looked down the ravine.

"Don't fall in," said Huynher cautiously. He noticed a stone bridge to his left. "May as well eat here but let's not sight see too much, people." The team ate and socialized. When they were ready, they began to cross the bridge.

"So what do you like then?"

"I don't like very much. I'm not that interesting."

"OK then, how many semblances can you copy?" Yang asked.

"I really don't know but-" The bridge began to shake. The shakes became more violent by the second. "MOVE!" The group began sprinting towards the end of the bridge when a massive troll-like Grimm appeared, cutting them off.

"Oh god, really?" said Jaune rhetorically.

"Back up, back up!" shouted Sun. The group turned around to see another troll blocking their path. "Great, surrounded by Rastakhans."

"Heads high and weapons free people!" Huynher called as he morphed his glasses. The group quickly did so. A third troll climbed onto the bridge and split the teams into two (C+SSSN &amp; RWBY+JNPR). "Pyrrha! Weiss, Break the bridge!"

"What's he saying?" asked Weiss.

"Break the goddamn bridge!" The central troll faced Teams RWBY and JNPR. Weiss and Pyrrha speared their swords into the ground with much power that it caused a large break in the bridge. Huynher augmented Solaris with fire dust and did the same on his end. The bridge collapsed under the central Rastakhan and it fell into the ravine though the teams were now cut off from each other. SSSN and RWBY engaged their blocking Rastakhans. Blake and Yang struck their troll while Sage and Scarlet attacked theirs. No attack did damage to either troll. The Rastakhans punched the warriors back and laughed in triumph. Ruby and Weiss used Ice Flowers and froze their blocking troll. Jaune looked back at the others.

"They need help," he said.

"I got it!" said Nora. She whipped out Magnhild and fired at the opposite Rastakhan. The troll shielded itself from the grenade blasts with its arm. Ren and Pyrrha joined in on the fire.

"Keep us covered!" Huynher shouted. "Regroup!" Team SSSN ran over to Huynher at the end of the bridge. He pulled out the flame dust from his sword and tossed it at the Rastakhan's feet. "We gotta get over there."

"Yeah…" said Neptune looking down into the ravine. "I can't make that jump." Huynher sighed then pulled out ice dust. He used its power and formed an ice bridge to cross. He then tripped all of them up onto their butts.

"Keep your legs in front of you and no showing off." He kicked each of them in the back and sent them skidding across the bridge. They all screamed in either fun or panic and hit all members of team JNPR, sending them past the frozen Rastakhan. Huynher turned back, shot the flame dust and destroyed the bridge where the Rastakhan stood. Huynher quickly skidded across the now falling ice bridge. "Keep going!" The teams ran across the remainder of the bridge but the frozen Rastakhan broke free of the ice and smashed the bridge. The teams were cut off once again.

_Recommended Music: Ice Fight – RvB Season 8 OST_

"Seriously?" said Yang annoyed. The Rastakhan laughed.

"Stay focused." Huynher readied Solaris.

"We all across?" asked Jaune to the others on the opposite side. Sun pointed to RWBY +C. "Uh oh."

"On my mark." He and the girls waited for the right move. "Mark!" He charged at the Rastakhan and attacked. Weiss and Blake followed up on the strikes. The Rastakhan knocked back the swordsmen but did take some damage. Yang and Ruby went to strike. The others stood up. Huynher thought for a few seconds then turned to the others. "Nora, shoot the bridge struts!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" said Weiss after hearing his shout.

"On my mark!" Nora braced herself on the other side, ready to shoot. Ruby and Yang slid back tired their teammates. "Guys distract him," Huynher commanded. RWBY took deep breaths then attacked again as a team. Meanwhile, Huynher created another ice bridge to connect them to the end. SSSN and JNPR aided RWBY with ranged attacks. The Rastakhan knocked back Ruby and Weiss once more. Yang punched the monster in the face while Blake was attacking the legs of it. The troll stumbled back then regained balance and sent Yang flying into Blake. It then proceeded to crush Blake once and for all. The girl panicked.

"Blake no!" shouted Ruby. Huynher quickly copied Ruby's semblance and blocked the Rastakhan's fist from flattening Blake with Solaris. He used all his strength and Yang's semblance to compete with the troll Grimm.

"NORA NOW!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted Nora with a cheeky grin on her face as she shot at the struts. The bridge slowly collapsed.

"Go go go!" Huynher broke off and rescued Blake. The 5 ran across the remainder of the bridge. Another section broke separating Blake and Huynher from the rest.

"Guys!" said Ruby, noticing the duo behind them. Blake quickly pulled out Gambol Shroud, switched to pistol form and threw it at the other half of the bridge. The bridge gave way again and Huynher fell with the section.

"Huynher!" screamed Blake. She tried to take his hand but missed. She swung over to safety.

"Shit!" he shouted as he slipped off. He ran to the end of the airborne bridge and raised his right hand.

"Huynher!" shouted Jaune. He held a rope out.

"THROW IT, THROW IT!" Huynher waved his hands.

"HIYAH!" Jaune threw the rope…that traveled about 2 meters forward then plummeted down the side of the ravine.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Huynher backed up then sprinted to the end and leaped. Using Blake's semblance, he kicked off a clone of himself and grabbed the rope. Everyone slowly pulled him up. Huynher panted as got up from the cliff. "That…was the third worst throw **ever**…of all time."

"Well on the plus side, you're alive right?" Huynher gave an angry look at him.

"Wait, what's the first two then?" asked Neptune.

"Don't you watch Red Vs Blue?" Huynher dusted himself off, morphed his glasses and walked ahead.

"Damn," said Sun looking at the destroyed bridge. "Gonna suck for anyone who comes by next."

"Not our problem. Now are we gonna continue?" Huynher lead on.

"Aren't you tired from all that?" asked Ren.

"When you're me, you get used to all that." The teams followed on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Weiss.

"I'm just gonna say figure it out, freezeheart."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure thing, Ice Queen."

"Grrr!"

_Recommended Music: Wings - RWBY Vol 1. OST_

**AN: For those of you who don't know, Monty passed away yesterday and has left a big hole in our hearts...This chapter as you could have guessed is based off the ice fight scene with Tex V Wash and Meta in loving memory of him. I really wish I had the chance to meet him...guess that won't happen any time soon. RIP Monty Oum, may your soul forever live in peace and your imagination. Also, the Trolls were named after Rastakhan from WoW (I'm not a player but I like the name).****Next chapter will be longer, swearsies.**

**RT Post: ?id=3302319**

**Support Monty's Family: MontyandSheena**

**My tribute video to him: ** / www. youtube watch?v= 1rTxbohlHZ8

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	8. Curses and Illusions

"And then I threw the DJ onto the dance floor and knock him out cold," said Yang. She was recalling her first fight with Junior. "Then his henchgirls tried to take me on but I took 'em down easy. Then he came out with a bazooka and tried to blast me away. He got me once but I still pounded him into the ground."

"Sounds like you have an...exciting life," Huynher commented neutrally.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a badass."

"Please," started Weiss, "if you're into stories, I have plenty of interesting tales of my own."

"Have you got any stories?" asked Ruby inquisitively.

"Plenty 10 times bigger than any of the stories I've heard so far."

"Oh, whatever."

"I'll tell you one later tonight if I'm in the mood."

"Come on, please? Just one story?"

"Later."

"Hey, guys?" Jaune asked behind them. "When did it get so foggy?"

"Fog?" exclaimed Huynher. He immediately turned back to find a thick, creeping fog engulf them. "Weapons out and whatever you do, don't listen to anything you see or hear!" The group obeyed and armed themselves for whatever came at them. Soon the fog became so thick that they could not see one another.

"Guys?" Ruby called.

"Ruby…"

"Weiss? Weiss is that you?"

"You let us down…" said Blake.

"Blake?"

"She was weak…" said Yang

"Guys what's going on?" Ruby's teammates appeared before her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Guys?"

"You failed us!" said Weiss.

"We trusted you!" said Blake.

"Mom would be disappointed sis…" said Yang. Ruby started to cry.

"No…no you're wrong!" The three then fell to the ground. Blood trickled down their fallen bodies. Cinder Fall appeared behind them. "NO!"

"You couldn't save them, could you?" Cinder said in a sinister voice. Tears came down Ruby's face. She gritted her teeth.

"YAAH!" Ruby charged at the criminal but Cinder vanished before her eyes.

"Ruby?" asked another voice from behind her. She turned to find a woman in a white hood similar to her own.

"M-mom?"

"Ruby darling…"

"Is that really you?"

"NO!" screamed a Huynher's voice. A monstrous screech came from her mother. Ruby covered her ears and dropped to her knees in pain.

_About a minute earlier…_

"Cameron…" said a girl. Huynher breathed heavily and stayed vigilant.

_"You're not real," _he thought.

"What happened to you…" said a male voice.

"Reveal your true self!" Two people appeared from the fog; a blonde haired girl with pink eyes and a black haired boy with brown eyes.

"Why did you do it Huynher?"

"Stop toying with me!"

"Her blood is on your hands!"

"How could you?"

"FACE ME YOU MONSTER!" The duo disappeared and another girl took their place. She wore a silver cloak over a blue and silver shirt and matching skirt. She had blue eyes and brown hair with silver tips. Cameron looked at her dead in the eyes before turning away.

"What's wrong Huynher?" she said. She walked over to the distressed boy.

"Stay back you-"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No…" he fell to his knees, dropped his sword and put his hands on his head. "Shut up…"

"You left me, Cameron…"

"Shut up!"

"I love you…"

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"Am I?" The girl stood before him. "Come back to me…"

"NO!" A blade came out of his left wrist and he slashed the girl. A monstrous shriek came from her and the fog faded ever so slightly. The girl stumbled back before transforming into a dark humanoid Grimm with a red cloak and Grimm mask. Huynher rose and drew Solaris. He charged at the creature and sliced it in two. He turned to the others and saw two other creatures near Ruby and Blake. He threw his sword at Ruby's and charged at Blake's. Another blade from his right wrist popped out and he stabbed the Grimm. One more was at Nora's neck.

He aimed his right hand at the beast and a grapple hook shot out. The hook retracted and the Grimm was dragged towards him before he pivoted his left blade to a dagger slashed the throat of the beast. One more next to Sun stood. It charged at the slayer of it's brethren and attacked the boy. Huynher's blades met the bladed arms of the creature and the two fought. The others slowly recovered from the illusions. Soon, Huynher had grabbed the throat of the Grimm and pushed it against a tree trunk. The creature's face turned into the girl he just saw's face.

"You promised to protect me Huynher…" she said. Huynher hesitated for a moment then plummeted his right blade into the beast's neck. "But why…" The monster disappeared from his hold. Huynher breathed heavily for a couple seconds, hands still against the tree.

"What was that thing?" asked Sun. He was still panting from his experience.

"That…" said Huynher as he retracted his blades. "…Was a Banenyx." He turned to see everyone. "Everyone okay?"

"I think so," said Jaune. He and the others stood and dusted themselves off. All except for-

"NORA!" screamed Ren as he noticed her on the ground. He ran to her side. Huynher rushed to join him. They checked for a heartbeat and signs of breathing.

"She's alive but weak," said Huynher thankfully. "We need to move before more of those things come." He stood and turned to the others. "Team SSSN, lead the way. RWBY at the back. JNPR, tend to Nora." He went to pick up Nora but Ren did so first.

"No. She's my partner. I'll hold her."

"Keep checking her every 10 minutes." He moved towards team SSSN, picking up Solaris on the way. "And before any of you ask, lets get out of here** before** I answer any questions you have." The group followed his orders and quickly left the area.

_A little later on..._

"So how did you beat all of them without your sword?" asked Ruby curiously, remembering the incident.

"I used my other blades," replied Huynher.

"You brought them here?" Huynher drew his blades. Team RWBY were shocked with how he summoned them.

"Celestia and Chiara. Celestia is the middle child and can pivot to be a dagger." He demonstrated this by turning his left blade. "Chiara's the youngest and has a grapple hook."

"COOL! Wait, that's what you meant by shy back that night?"

"Let's just say the Ladies and I have been through a lot recently, especially Chiara."

"You treat them like people."

"A weapon isn't just an extension of ourselves, their people."

"I never thought of it that way before."

"I think you're crazy," said Weiss.

"I see where your sword gets its attitude from."

"How dare you!"

"Moving on, what was that thing?" asked Blake.

"You know how I told that scary story last night?"

"Yeah."

"That little girl's spirit was supposed to be the first Banenyx ever. They look into the soul and bypass one's aura to read the fears and histories of people. With this, they ultimately try to scare one with illusions of the fears and pasts they have before trying to comfort them."

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"Whoever you last saw appear is supposed to be someone very key in your life. They take the form of that person and try and comfort you."

"Then what?"

"If you fall for the illusions and allow it to comfort you, it rips your soul out and devours it."

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"Yep."

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Weiss.

"Not my first time with the dark, scary illusionists." There was a short pause.

"So who did you see?" asked Ruby. Huynher remained silent for a few seconds.

"Talk about that tonight. We'll make camp here!" Team SSSN and JNPR looked back at the 5 behind them. "Same jobs as last time."

"What about Nora?" asked Jaune.

"I'll tend to her. I may need Pyrrha's and your help later though." Ren was uneasy with his idea.

"Let me tend to her," he said.

"I know you want to help Ren, but we need food for the night." Ren clenched his fist. "I need you trust me."

"Done!" said Weiss. Huynher turned back to find her standing smugly next to her auto-tent.

"Put Nora inside there."

"WHAT!"

"Ever heard of sharing Princess?" Jaune and Pyrrha moved Nora into the tent. Huynher soon followed.

"Don't touch anything!"

_Later that night..._

"Got the firewood," said Sun as he returned. He placed the wood in the center of the camp. His teammates did the same. Yang walked up to the pile and used her semblance to ignite the wood.

"About time," said Weiss.

"I thought you liked the cold Ice Queen," said Yang, walking back to join them.

"Not the fire you dunce!" Neptune walked over to her.

"'Sup, babe?" he said as he sat down next to Weiss.

"Hey you."

"Of course." Behind them, Pyrrha and Jaune just left Weiss' tent and walked over to Ren who was plating dinner.

"Hey," said Jaune.

"How's she doing?" Ren asked calmly.

"She just woke up," replied Pyrrha. "If you want to see her, we'll finish up for you."

"Thanks." Ren smiled and walked over to the tent. He entered to see Nora lay down and Huynher sitting next to her. "Hey." He walked over to join the two.

"Hey," said Nora weakly but happily. Ren sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit hungry. How long 'til food?" Ren laughed.

"Just about done."

"That's good, cause I'm starving." Huynher stood.

"Okay Nora, think you can stand?" he asked.

"I think so." She slowly moved and got up.

"Take it easy the rest of the night, kay? No sudden movements." He turned to Ren. "Ren, make sure you check up on her every few minutes." Ren nodded. Jaune popped his head through the entrance of the tent.

"Foods ready!" he called.

"Oh boy!" said Nora. She quickly ran out the door to eat. Ren laughed.

"She doesn't listen does she?" asked Huynher.

"Nope," replied Ren. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"It's nothing."

"No really, thank you. We've been friends for a long time. I just couldn't bear-"

"Don't say shit like that. You'll only depress yourself. And trust me, here is the last place we need to be feeling down."

"Right. Let's eat." The two boys joined the others and ate food.

_Later on…_

"So Nora, what did you see?" asked Pyrrha. Nora was a bit reluctant but she soon spoke up.

"I saw my old friends and parents," she replied nervously. "Then I saw Ren…"

"Nora…" said Ren, trying to comfort her.

"Who did you guys see?" she asked.

"I saw a few friends…then Jaune," said Pyrrha.

"I saw you," Jaune said. "Weiss?"

"I saw my family…" she replied saddened.

"I saw the White Fang…" followed on Blake.

"I-I saw you guys…" said Ruby, uneasily. "You…" she began to tear slightly. Her teammates looked up at her. "You died."

"There there, sis," said Yang, hugging her sister. "We're right here and not dead." Ruby sniffled before looking at Huynher.

"What about you Huynher?" The hooded boy thought about it. He remembered the girl he saw. He began to breathe heavier than normal. "Huynher?" Flashbacks of her went through his head, as his breath got heavier. He clenched his fist. "Cameron?" He released his fist and paused before saying…

"An old friend…" he was silent for a few seconds before he stood up. "I'm sorry. I need a little walk. Ren and Pyrrha, you guys are in charge. If anyone misbehaves, tell me when I get back. People in bed when I return."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to walk out at this time?" said Weiss.

"Oh, you do care princess."

"Hmph. Please, I couldn't care less." Huynher shook his head and walked off. "Typical."

"You don't know what he saw!" shouted Blake, angered.

"Do you?" The two eyed each other off.

"Guys!" shouted Yang. "Let's not fight. Weiss, it's his business. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then let him go."

"Whatever, I'm showering." Weiss left the others and went in her tent.

_Cut to Cameron…_

Huynher walked down the marshes to a small creek. He sat down on a rock and stared at the moon. He sighed. _"Why…why was it you…" _he thought. He heard a twig break behind him. "What do you want Yang?" he asked. Yang walked up to him.

"I just thought you could use some company," she replied.

"I'm fine thanks."

"You know, you don't have to be ashamed of what you saw. We won't judge you."

"If you knew it all, then I beg to differ."

"Huynher," she sat down next to him. "You wanna know what I saw? I thought I saw my mom."

"I take it she's important to you?"

"She left me when I was young…I barely remember her as a kid. She came back to me last year and…it's complicated." She looked down as Huynher turned to her. "She and Ruby's mom were part of a team with our dad and our uncle Qrow. She and dad were in love and married but…then she left us after I was born." A tear dropped from her eye.

"I'm sorry." Yang sniffled a bit then turned back to him.

"I'm not ashamed of my fear of her." Huynher sighed and shook his head.

"I know where you're going with this."

"I understand if you don't wanna talk about it, but I just wanna let you know we're here for you of you need us."

"I don't need your help. I just need to be alone."

"I understand…" Yang got up and began to walk off. "But…" she stopped. "Don't be too long okay?" She resumed walking.

"An old friend…" Yang turned. "I saw an old friend in the fog. We were close, but they left me when I needed them the most…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be…it's my fault they're gone." He got up and joined Yang. "I dare leave it at that. Come on, let's get back to the others."

_Cut to campsite…_

"Alright, bed everyone," said Huynher as he returned. "Anyone want first shift?"

"I'll go," said Scarlet.

"Okay then, wake if you need us." Everyone went to their tents except Scarlet. Yang entered hers to find her teammates talking.

"So how'd it go?" Blake asked.

"He's fine now," Yang chuckled. "Ready for Ruby to try and get his heart."

"THERE IS NOTHNG LIKE THAT BETWEEN US YANG!" screamed Ruby. "We're just friends."

"Well, I think you should get out of the friend zone."

"YANG!"

"Oh come on, he's a decent guy."

"YOU GO TO BED NOW!"

"Worth it!" Soon RWBY fell asleep.

_Later that night, cut to Huynher…_

Huynher was walking down the streets of Vale. He turned a block to see White Fang members robbing a dust store. "Let's go!" he shouted. He and a girl with brown hair and silver cloak engaged the robbers. They fought hard and dispatched the men before the girl began tensing in pain. "What's wrong?" The girl fell to the floor, blood dripping from her neck. "NO!" A hooded figure appeared behind the body. Huynher charged at the person…who was him. He looked at himself, stunned.

"What's the matter?" his clone said. "Afraid to admit the truth." Huynher looked at the dead girl then back to his target, which was now the girl.

"Hayley?" he said confused.

"I love you…" she said. The girl then looked down. Cameron did the same. Blood dripped from his hands.

"NO!" Huynher woke with his blade out in front of someone in front of him. It was Blake. Chiara just touched her neck, ready to stab. He looked at her with rage in his eyes and heavy breathing before realizing what happened. He released her and retracted the blade.

"Who's Hayley?" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"You screamed her name. Who is she?"

"An old friend…" he got up and left the tent. Blake followed "I'll take the shift. Get some rest."

"You saw her didn't you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. She's gone and that's it!" He sat in front of the fire.

"There's more to it than what you say…"

"So what?"

"Huynher." Blake sat next to him. "I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"I already know Blake."

"Know what?"

"The ears…You're a Faunus." Surprised, Blake covered her bow with her hands.

"How…"

"You're a book, Blake. I can read you just by looking at you. I can read all of you. And I sense great loss and shame for the White Fang as well as personal problems concerning them and you." He turned to face her. "May I?" He moved his arms to her bow. Blake was reluctant at first but then allowed him to undo the bow. Small violet cat ears hid underneath. Blake looked down. "Why do you hide them?"

"You think it's easy for Faunus to live?" she looked up at him a bit angry. "My backstory isn't all fun and games. I don't want to be seen for what I am but for who I am."

"I dislike that."

"Just like everyone else…" she got up and walked off. "What would you know?"

"You don't understa-"

"Yes I do!" she turned back. "You think that just because I'm a Faunus, I have a bad history and I feel insecure. That I'm a liar and-"

"No Blake. You shouldn't hide them because there is nothing wrong with you." Her anger faded slightly. "If the world can't accept you, then it needs to change. And…" he turned back to the fire. "You're not the only one with a rich history…" Blake returned to him.

"Is it because of her?"

"If only you knew."

"I'm an open person Huynher. You can tell me. I promise I won't judge. If you want it kept a secret, then I can keep it." The boy sighed then looked at her again.

"You may wanna sit down. And I swear to god, if you interrupt me at any time I will either not talk to you again, leave or kill you. Maybe all three depending where I'm at. Got it?" Blake nodded and sat next to him. "Now…" he looked up at the moon. "Where to start…"

_Recommended Music: Falling Inside the Black – Skillet_

**AN: Day 2 of Monty's passing and I realise you guys can't click the link to any of them...I'm an idiot I know. Still hard to believe he's gone...If you guys haven't already watched it, RT has released a podcast dedicated to our dear hero. I'd link it but, well you know. If any of you's still wanted to see my tribute, look up Monty Oum Tribute - Angel With a Shotgun on youtube. As for this chapter, the Banenyx was inspired by the Banshee from Fable II and then made 10x worse. I hoped you liked this chapter {Reader: Yeah, very original backstory. So hard to figure out.} and I now dedicate this fanfic to Monty. And always remember...**

**"He's not gone. He's just not here right now..." - Michael J. Caboose**

**PS: I hope you're kicking Jesus' ass at Dance Dance Revolution Monty!**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	9. Leaders and Followers

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Team RWBY immediately woke up again and ran outside. They found Huynher with Solaris out again. "Let's go people!" he screamed. Teams JNPR and SSSN lazily joined them.

"AGAIN!" screamed Weiss.

"Do you want to live here or something?" He sheathed his sword-gun and moved to his tent. "In the hour, you know what to do." He began dismantling his tent.

"You are such a pain!"

"If you wanna walk away princess, then go ahead. You're not my responsibility."

"I see why you don't have a team." Huynher dropped his tent and walked up to her.

"I lead those who chose to follow, Weiss. And right now you're choosing to follow."

"Only because Ruby wants to!"

"Then by all means piss off. I don't need any of this crap."

"Why don't YOU leave US?" Tensions rose between the two as they stared off.

"That's enough!" Blake interrupted. She put her hands between the two and pushed them away from each other. "We don't need either of you killing one another."

"Hmph!" Weiss walked back to her tent, annoyed. Huynher shook his head then went back to his tent. The teams went back to their tents and began packing. "The nerve of him! 'I lead those who chose to follow.' What a load of-"

"Calm down Weiss," said Ruby.

"No Ruby. He treats us like he owns the place. Like he knows everything!"

"Chill Ice Queen," said Yang. "He's just looking out for us."

"Looking out for us? Yang, all he has done is led us astray and made us do all the work while he takes walks out!"

"'Sup" said Neptune in the front door.

"Well at least you're not that hooded idiot." Weiss walked up to him and the two shared another kiss.

"You shouldn't be angry at him. He's trying to help."

"He should be a bit more open minded with everyone!"

"Maybe, but he got us this far right?"

"Breakfast is ready!" called Ren from outside.

"Come on, let's eat." The group walked outside and everyone ate. Soon enough, everyone had packed and prepared to move.

"We all set?" asked Huynher.

"Check," said RWBY.

"Check," said JNPR.

"All good," said SSSN.

"Let's get going, we should reach the caves by lunch if we hurry." The teams moved out.

_Later that day, cut to path leading to caves…_

"That's a big cave," said Sun as the group approached the cave.

"Hopefully it turns out better than the one in Emerald Forest," said Jaune. The team looked over the hill and saw the remains of an old town.

"Behold Driftwood…" said Huynher, slightly saddened.

"A-are there any of those things there?" asked Nora a little scared.

"Place looks good, but stay alert. I say we eat here then head down." Agreeing, the group ate and then walked through the ruined town. The marshes completely destroyed the town. Vines covered the remains of the buildings and cattails swarmed the flooded ground. Some of the houses had the doors broken, windows shattered or big holes in the roof. The place looked like it was part of a battle and no-one lived.

"What the hell happened here," asked Yang.

"Place was destroyed by the Banenyx. After the girl got her revenge, she extended the marshes and devoured the town."

"I'm gonna see if there's anything to loot!" said Sun. He ran up to one of the houses.

"Show some respect man," shouted Sage. But Sun didn't listen. He opened the door poked his head inside. He then immediately shut it.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna loot anymore…"

"Whatcha see scaredy-monkey," mocked Blake.

"You don't wanna know…"

"Not gonna be anything of value in there anyway," said Huynher. "Place has been abandoned for decades." The teams moved on to the cave entrance. "Okay, this is it." He turned to the others. "We go in quick but silent, get the relics and run. If we do that, then we shouldn't run into any trouble, we'll clear the caves before sunset and get a small amount of distance from Driftwood." He pulled out a torch from his pack and entered the cave. The others followed suit. "Torches out and stay close. Try and note anything important in case we run around in circles." The group entered together. Markings could be seen on the walls as they went in.

_Later that day, cut to inside of caves…_

"Uh, guys?" asked Neptune. "Didn't we pass those markings earlier?" He pointed to a drawing of a stick person and a grimm-like stick figure.

"I think we may have," agreed Pyrrha. Huynher inspected the markings.

"No these are different," he argued.

"No, they're not," said Weiss. "We passed them 10 minutes ago. We're going around in circles!"

"These are different. The ones from earlier had more children around it. This has only got two kids."

"WE'RE LOST YOU DUNCE!" Her voice echoed through the caves.

"We are not lost. We're going the right way."

"Of course we're going the right way, if we were making circles!" She stamped her feet.

"Look here, Princess. If you think I'm wrong then go ahead that way but I'm telling you we're good."

"We're not good! Ever since you joined us, you've made us do what you want! I'm sick of it." She stamped her feet again. The caves trembled.

"Weiss, calm do-"

"NO!" she stamped again. "I'm sick of everything. Your leadership is terrible and you put others in danger."

"Weiss-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" With one final stamp, she made a crack in the ground. Tremors could be felt as the crack moved towards Cameron.

"RUN NOW!" he shouted. Huynher took a step forward, but the floor below him collapsed. He fell through the hole.

"HUYNHER!" screamed RWBY - minus W. Thinking fast, the falling boy attempted to use Chiara to winch himself up but to no avail. The grapple hook did latch, but the rock attached to it broke off. The others still ran. The cracks slowly caught up with the teams and the ground collapsed underneath them as well. They all fell into the abyss below…

_Cut to Huynher…_

Huynher had fallen down to another tunnel underground. He got up and dusted himself off, trying to figure out where he was. Thankfully, he still had his torch. Screaming came from above. He looked up and put his hands out sighing. Within a few seconds, Weiss dropped into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her arms crossed her chest as if she were hugging herself. Realizing she had stopped, she slowly opened her eyes to see the hooded boy. Her expression changed from scared to disgusted quickly. Huynher looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"EW!"

"You're welcome," He replied.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. Huynher dropped Weiss. "OW! Gently you dolt!"

"Should be more specific."

"Ugh. Of all the people, I had to be stuck with you."

"Yeah, you may wanna take a step back and keep your arms in front of you."

"You're not my leader." She turned away from him with a pout and crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself." He raised 5 fingers in the air and counted down. Weiss noticed.

"Why are you counting down fo-" Ruby fell right on top of her.

"Told you."

"Huynher?" Ruby asked.

"'Sup. Now you may wanna get off Princess there before she flips." Ruby looked down at her partner.

"Sorry Weiss."

"Get…OFF OF ME!" she said angrily. Ruby quickly obliged and Weiss got up.

"Now if you ladies are done we can either find the others or, as Ice Queen wants, we part ways."

"Huynher don't," said Ruby. She looked at Weiss for support. Huynher looked at her for an answer.

"(Sigh) Only because it's safer in numbers and I think you could use the help."

"Freezeheart, I took down 5 Banenyxes the other day. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. Furthermore, I've saved you guys like 3 times or something right. You need me more than I need you."

"That's not saving me. You just stopped me falling."

"Right, that's why you screamed the whole way down, eyes closed and hugging yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Let's move." Huynher walked on. The two girls followed after him. Weiss muttered under her breath.

_Elsewhere…_

"Everyone okay?" Yang asked as she recovered from the fall. Her hair glowed giving her a small light.

"Yep," said Nora as she dusted herself off. "Ren?" She looked around for her partner.

"I'm here," he said as he pushed off the rocks around him. He coughed as he inhaled some dust by accident. "What just happened?"

"We fell, silly."

"Yeah, but where's everyone else?" asked Yang.

"There must be other caves," said Ren.

"Well then, let's get moving!" Nora picked up her torch and led on through the dark caves. The others followed.

_Meanwhile…_

"Uh, guys?" said Jaune as he reached for his torch. He pulled it out and shone it upon the rubble. "Dang."

"Jaune?" said Pyrrha's voice.

"Pyrrha!" He turned to see his injured teammate. "You're hurt." He ran over to her side. A large rock had entrapped her right leg.

"It's just a few scratches. I'm fine."

"I'll get you outta here." Jaune put down his torch and attempted to move the rock but it wouldn't barge.

"Hang on there!" said a voice from the rubble. Scarlet and Sage went to assist Jaune in moving the rock. Together, the three lifted it high enough for Pyrrha to move her leg though it took more damage than a couple scratches.

"Holy crap, Pyrrha." Jaune leaned down and observed the wound. "Hang on." He quickly got some bandages out of his bag and carefully cleaned and covered the wound. "You okay?"

"It's okay, Jaune. I'm fine." Pyrrha attempted to stand, but she could only stand on her good leg. Jaune put an arm around her.

"I gotcha. I gotcha."

"Damn," started Sage. "How are we gonna find monkey boy and blue haired angel?"

"Scrolls ain't working," said Scarlet. "Got no signal."

"We should get moving," said Jaune. "Hopefully we'll find 'em before dark. Keep eyes on the clock." He and Pyrrha took the lead while Sage and Scarlet followed.

_Back to CRW…_

"And then I was like whacha, hiyaaaa, wadoosh!" said Ruby as she talked about her first encounter with Roman Torchwick. "It was epic."

"I bet," replied Huynher.

"You know you still haven't told one of your stories."

"Yeah, well my life isn't exactly a fairy-tale story and the ending is…well, not exactly a happy one."

"Are you emo or something?" asked Weiss.

"What?"

"I asked if you're emo? Because you talk a lot of depressing crap."

"Are you always so stubborn and arrogant to friends or just me?"

"How dare you! I have always-"

"Shh!" Huynher had stopped and raised his fist in the air signaling to hold.

"Don't shh me-"

"SHH!" He fanned the girls to the wall. The caves began to tremble as a massive mole Grimm burrowed through the left of them.

"Whoa," said Ruby in awe of the massive Slashrew. It had to be about as big as the giant Nevermore.

"Stay quiet. They rely on sound and smell." The Slashrew waved its nose around in the air. It turned to face the three. "Don't…make…a sound," he whispered. The Grimm crawled closer to them. It's nose sniffed around Huynher. He didn't flinch. Then it moved to Ruby. She tried so hard not to laugh as it tickled her around the chest. It then moved to Weiss. The nose literally smothered her for her scent. Weiss tried so hard not to move or speak, but when the creature's nose sucked in her ponytail, she felt something touch her hair. Something that made her both disgusted, angry and in need of some shampoo and conditioner

"GET AWAY YOU DISGUSTING BEAST!" she screamed. Weiss drew Myrtnaster and slashed at the nose. The Slashrew retreated and covered its nose in pain.

"Dammit RUN!"

"We can take this thing!"

"No, we can't! It's bigger than us and we're only three-" Weiss charged at the defending mole. She landed painful blows to the legs of the Grimm creature. She leaped into the air and used air step, preparing to impale the Slashrew. Huynher mimicked her semblance and pulled her away from the Grimm.

"What are you doing?"

"Run now!" The Slashrew recovered and poked out massive spikes from it's back. It looked angrily at the trio. Ruby began to run away. Huynher was about to follow when Weiss turned again and faced it. "Weiss!"

"You run. I got this." She arrogantly selected impact dust and braced herself for the oncoming attack. The Slashrew clawed at her once but she leaped into the air and dodged. It clawed again with its opposite hand and struck her into the ground. She weakly got up, but Huynher picked her up and threw her over his left shoulder. "Let me go!"

"God damn it!" He pulled out an ice dust and created a wall of ice separating them from the Grimm. "We're leaving." He copied Ruby's semblance and caught up with her. The Slashrew smashed through the ice wall and pursued the fighters by curling into a spiky ball. In no time, it caught up with them and was right on their tail. Huynher quickly pushed Ruby into a smaller tunnel and avoided the rolling monster. "Go!" The trio continued down the tunnel as the Slashrew attempted to get them.

_Shortly after running away…_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" scolded Weiss. "We could've taken it!"

"We would've died trying!" Huynher defended.

"More like you were scared of it!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!"

"Then you should know better than to take on that thing!"

"Time out!" said Ruby separating the two. "You guys can fight when we're back at school, but right now can we please focus on the mission?"

"Hmph." Weiss folded her arms and turned away.

"Just get your tent out and get ready for the night. I'll take first watch." Weiss reached into her pocket and felt for her tent.

"Oh no."

"Now you're gonna tell me you lost it."

"Shut up! It's in here somewhere." Weiss searched her bag for her tent. Her supplies were flung at Ruby.

"Watch it."

"God damn it!" Weiss threw her bag on the floor.

"You done having a hissy fit?" asked Huynher sarcastically. He pulled out his tent. "Help me put mine together. You two can use it for the night." Ruby moved over and helped. Weiss merely looked at them. "Do you even know how to put up a tent?"

"Yes, of course! Gimme that!" she snatched a pole from his hands and put it through the socket. "See?"

"Then you should have no problem with the rest." He backed off and crossed his arms watching her struggle. Weiss attempted to put the rest together. She got another pole and- "It doesn't go there." She put it in another place- "Or there." Ruby began to giggle at Weiss' failing. Getting fed up, she put the pole over the top of the tent only to fall on top of it. Ruby laughed harder while Huynher facepalmed.

"Shut up Ruby!"

"You gotta admit it's kinda funny," she said.

"Just stay on guard if you're not gonna help." Huynher moved back to his tent as Weiss backed off. She muttered curses under her breath. Within seconds, Ruby and Huynher had put up the tent. "And that's how a tent is put up princess."

"Oh please," Weiss said sarcastically. "Teach me how to put up a tent wise one."

"Just eat and get ready for bed. I'm watching the clock." Time flew as the group ate and slowly prepped for bed. Soon Ruby and Weiss we're sleeping in the tent while Huynher stood watch.

_Recommended Music: Move - Thousand Foot Krutch_

**AN: Well world, you guys seem to be keeping up with this. Either you guys show pity for me, have nothing better to do than peek at this or you don't mind this. I dunno but whatever's keeping you reading is cool by me, therefore making you guys cool. TBH, if this does go well, I've already got a prequel, sequel and trequel (I dunno if they call it that but hey) planned out. Prequel will be done regardless of what you think but sequel is based on both (and believe me, if you read all this and the prequel, you will say WTF in the sequel). Keep cool and until next time.**

**PS: The emo comment was a joke made by my friend as he said he's all depressing and stuff. So to any of you that were thinking that, you have a point thanks to him.**

**Edit: Finally watched the Aura vid. Jaune does NOT have healing.**

**Edit 2: Spelling and grammar corrected. Some Weiss speech rewritten to suit her.**


	10. Pest Control

"Wake up, let's go!" said Huynher as he woke the sleeping girls. He shook the both of them and they both groaned.

"Just another 10 minutes…" said Ruby as she yawned.

"Uh...christ..." Huynher sighed then got out.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

The girls jolted up onto their feet.

"As I said, let's go."

"What the hell is your problem!?" asked Weiss.

"Your insubordination right now is one of them."

"Well, maybe you should stop shooting bullets in the air to wake us up."

"Maybe you should get up when I ask. Now enough and either take down the tent or get breakfast ready."

"UGH!" Weiss stamped over to the bags and began getting food. Ruby and Huynher quickly dissembled the tent and packed it up. The trio ate quickly and hit the caves again. Ruby yawned.

"If you want more sleep, I can carry you most of the way."

"Really?"

"Only if you don't drool or snore."

"I don't do that." Ruby hopped onto his back and slowly fell asleep as Huynher carried her.

"How do you have so much energy when you barely sleep?" asked Weiss.

"Push yourself."

"More like show off.'

"Freezeheart, if I wanted to show off, then I could easily skate circles around you without you even knowing."

"Oh please. I'm a far better fighter than you."

"You don't know me or what I'm capable of."

"And you don't know me!"

"So you're not the rich heiress to one of the most productive dust mining companies in the world and wasn't treated like a queen or had everything you ever wanted handed to you on a silver platter?"

"That's not me...well, I didn't get everything handed to me."

"But you got most of it?"

"Look, my father didn't exactly give me the best childhood. The White Fang did a lot of things that really rattled him and every night, he'd come home furious at stolen goods, destroyed factories or whatever they did. I may have gotten what I wanted, but it wasn't out of love. It was merely a distraction for me. I doubt you could possibly-"

"I had a very hard time making friends, Weiss. I may have had good parents who cared, but try being called a monster in front of your whole school at your middle school graduation. Try being bullied every day for defending yourself against someone. Try having all of your friends leave you when you need them the most, and I will take every negative thought about you back." Weiss thought for a while but could not come up with a counter. "Exactly. You still have people that care about you. Everyone that I have, other than my parents that I barely see, has left me." Huynher stopped, waited and put down Ruby. "Stay with her. Something's up ahead." Huynher quickly jogged up to the corner and peered around it. No-one was there. He then heard footsteps grow closer and closer. Huynher waited for the right moment. As soon as the footsteps were right around the bend, he ambushed the person with Chiara at their neck.

"WHOA! SAME TEAM! SAME TEAM!" screamed Neptune as he was tackled to the ground. Huynher sighed as he got up.

"Your boyfriend's here," he called to Weiss. Blake and Sun ran up to join Neptune.

"Neptune!" Weiss ran up to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms.

"You okay babe?"

"Now that you're here." The duo kissed.

"Ahem." Interrupted Huynher. He and Blake gave them both looks of 'seriously' while Sun grinned at Neptune. "You done?"

"Ugh. What would you know about love?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Please, lecture me some more."

"It doesn't last forever. Even when you think it will, someone or something will be there and take it."

"Just because you've never had love."

"Never said that." Huynher walked ahead and picked up Ruby, still asleep.

"Is she-" started Blake nervously.

"No, she's just sleeping. Let's find the others and get the hell outta here." He led on.

"Unbelievable," said Weiss.

"Seems like you had guys had fun," said Sun. "Also, here's your tent." He pulled out the small ball and gave it to Weiss. "You gotta get me one of them."

"Ignore him," said Blake as she went up to join Huynher. The others followed.

_Later that day…_

"And then we just ran!" said Weiss, recalling the Slashrew encounter.

"He was just playing it safe," said Neptune.

"I could've taken him."

"You would've died freezeheart," said Huynher as he walked ahead. "Admit it."

"Well at least I-"

"Shh," Huynher stopped. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Blake.

"Listen closely." Everyone kept an ear out. "That sound…is the sound…of Weiss…not…bitching." He resumed walking.

"You little..." Weiss grumbled angrily. Huynher ignored her and turned the corner. A hallway lay ahead.

"Think this is it?" said Sun. Huynher moved through the hallway and everyone else followed. The hall led to a big room with an alter in the centre, overlooking an abyss. They weren't the first to arrive though.

"'Sup guys!" said Yang from the alter. She immediately noticed the still asleep Ruby and thought the worst. "OHMYGOD!" She sprinted to her sister. "She's-"

"Sleeping! God, why do you all think she's dead? There's no blood on her." Huynher shook Ruby in his arms. "Wake up." She yawned and stretched her arms.

"What I miss?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Nice!" said Yang as she nodded her head. "Way to get in his arms, sis."

"Oh, here we go."

"You guys got your artefacts?" asked Neptune.

"All there." Yang pointed to the alter. She then pulled out her artefact; an unusual, palm-sized red coin. "This is it."

"We came all the way here for a coin?" said Weiss.

"I've seen that before," said Huynher. He took hold of the coin and looked at it. "This is an old coin used by the old kingdoms. Dust would be fused with them to make it easier to master the raw form of Dust. However, they stopped making them because the coins we're still unstable for novices. Many would lose control of the coin and die if they couldn't handle it. Some said it was more dangerous than raw Dust, so many were destroyed."

"Then how are these here and how come I've never heard of them?"

"Not all of them were destroyed. Those who mastered the coin and dust we're given them to train other students in learning to use it. You probably haven't heard 'bout it because they haven't been used in…80 years I think."

"Well that was a nice history lesson," said Sun. He walked up to the alter. "Chuck us the coin!" he said to Sage and Scarlet. Sage threw him the gold coin. It bounced in Sun's hands.

"Don't lose it, fearless leader," mocked Scarlet.

"Ha!" Sun finally caught it. Suddenly, the coin released a thunderbolt and shot at the alter. JNPR, Sage and Scarlet jumped behind it. "Sorry!"

"Can you not kill us?" shouted Nora.

"Hey, I said sorry." Everyone from behind the alter got up while those in front of it walked up to it. Huynher noticed an injured Pyrrha stand.

"What's wrong?"

"Her foot got caught by some rocks," said Jaune.

"Has it been treated?"

"Just cleaned and bandaged."

"At least you tried Jaune," said Pyrrha, trying to comfort his efforts.

"Lay her down and I'll treat her," said Huynher. Jaune lay his partner down and Huynher removed the bandages covering the wound. "The wound seems closed so I may have something." Huynher crushed some fire and rubbed his hands. "This might sting a bit so take a deep breath, Pyrrha." He carefully massaged the leg with the flame in his hands.

"Wow," said Ruby amazed. "What is that."

"A more complex form of fire cupping. Without the cup."

"Like the Karate Kid?" Jaune questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss snapped. "That's absolutely-"

"Actually, that's exactly what this is," said Huynher.

"WHAT!?"

"Try to stand now." Slowly, Pyrrha got up and stood. She carefully walked around.

"You can walk," said Jaune relieved.

"No sudden movements. Keep slow and take it-"

_KAPOW!_

"Son of a bitch!" said almost everyone. A Slashrew had smashed through the right wall. It eyed off its new found prey.

"We can take it!" said Huynher. Another Slashrew smashed through the opposite wall. "Forget that, run!" Everyone pocketed their coins andran for the exit when the ground underneath began to crack again. Huynher noticed. He summoned two glyphs; one to push JNPR and SSSN to the end of the hall and one to stop him and RWBY from walking over the cracks. Another Slashrew burrowed through to the top and separated the teams.

"Now can we take it down?" asked Weiss.

"Not like we a choice now, is it?" They drew their weapons.

"Any plans?" asked Blake. The girls looked at Huynher. He picked up the silence.

"Don't look at me, she's your leader."

"Rubes?" said Yang.

"Uh," Ruby said as she thought. "Freezerburn." Weiss pierced her sword into the ground and froze the floor. Yang then smashed the ice with her semblance and created a mist around them and the Slashrews. With the Grimm distracted, the 5 attempted to get past them, but the Slashrews were smart. The moles bashed at the ground and flung large stones at them. The mist subsided and the group were no closer "Dammit!" The monsters turned around at the gunfire. JNPR and SSSN had come back to help them.

"Now our chance!" said Weiss.

"Freeze them first," said Huynher. He pulled out ice dust and harnessed its power to freeze the legs of Slashrews.

"Lets move!" said Ruby. The moles clawed at the teenagers as the 5 ran past them. The middle one broke free and struck Yang, sending her flying over the abyss and into a wall. She was knocked out cold and soon fell into the abyss.

"Yang!" screamed her teammates. Huynher turned around and leaped down into the abyss. He shot down to the unconscious Yang and grabbed her before firing Chiara's hook. Holding on to her tight, he swung back up and out of the crevice. He held onto the ledge and slowly picked them both up. One of the Slashrews noticed and turned to swipe at him. With nothing else to do, he rolled over onto Yang in order to protect her. The slash ripped through his hoodie.

"Get up Yang!" he shouted, trying to awaken her, but she still remained unconscious. He took another swipe from Slashrew and gave a small cry of pain. "YANG!"

"Huynher needs help!" said Sun as he noticed him. He used his semblance to make light copies of himself. They ran at the beast and exploded as they touched the teammates took shots at the Slashrew attacking them and caught its attention. The mole clawed at them too, forcing them back. It turned back to its original prey and swiped again. Huynher felt the pain.

_Recommended Music: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark – Fall Out Boy_

"YANG!" He noticed a strand of her hair had been cut off. Her hair all of a sudden had started to glow bright yellow. She opened her now red eyes, pushed Huynher off of her and stood against the mole. The other Slashrews turned at the angered blonde.

"No one…" she looked up at the Slashrews with flames literally in her eyes. "TOUCHES THE HAIR!" Yang charged at the central Slashrew and punched him square in the face. The giant was propelled with such force that it made a 5-meter crater of its impact in the wall above the exit. "YOU WANT SOME TOO?" she shouted at the others. The two Slashrews charged at her and clawed down. She dodged both their attacks and countered them. Yang jumped onto one of the arms of the Slashrews and kicked off to the other. She sprang up and uppercut the right Slashrew, getting it airborne high enough for her to kick the beast's gut. The mole tumbled into the wall, a few meters from where the exit was. The left Slashrew clawed at her again, but Yang bopped and weaved through the attacks. She shot Ember Celica behind her to gain speed then slid under the feet of the Grimm. The creature looked down then was smashed in the ass by Yang, colliding with its ally.

"GO YANG!" her friends cheered. The Slashrews got up and face Yang once more. The beast shrieked angrily. Yang growled back louder then stormed them again.

"I-HOPE-YOUR-HAP-PY!" She punched and shot the Grimm creatures, heavily damaging them. They both stumbled back. "COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Yang ran forward once more. They once again ganged up on her and this time looked like they would get her.

"Yang look out!" shouted Blake. Yang countered one of Slashrew's attacks but was left wide open for the other. She gasped. Huynher appeared from behind her and defended her from the oncoming attack with Solaris. His hoodie glowed gold like Yang's hair did and his eyes were red.

"Nice of you to join the party." They broke off and retreated.

"We'll take 'em together," Huynher said. He sheathed Solaris and drew his blades. Yang reloaded Ember Celica and readied herself. "Cover us!" he called to the others. Everyone open fired at the Grimm. "Stay close and hit hard." The duo charged at the Slashrews. The Grimm braced themselves for the coming attacks and summoned their razor-spikes from their backs. Huynher and Yang clobbered them, bashing at them with every blow. The Slashrews stumbled back with each whack taken. Yang planned to finish them both with a final blow but was knocked back by the mole's claw. Huynher withdrew and fired Chiara again to rescue her. She grabbed onto the grapple hook and together they executed an improvised Bumblebee technique. Yang gained speed and hammered the moles into each other then into the walls then to the abyss below. Huynher slowed her down in-between him and her friends.

"That was totally a thing," she said to herself. Her hair stopped glowing and her eyes returned to their normal lilac state.

"Nice!" congratulated Ruby, giving thumbs up to her sister. Huynher slowly walked over to them. A loud screech came from above Yang's head. The Slashrew she had hit first had jumped back down for some more action, blocking Huynher's way.

"Huynher!" The beast went in for a hit but was blocked by Huynher's left hand. His hoodie slowly emitted flames as his eyes went completely red. The fires around him slowly reached the claw of the mole. It screeched in the pain of the semblance. Huynher then moved his right hand behind his back and clenched into a fist.

"GUYS…" they all looked at him. "Duck…" He smashed the Slashrew in the stomach. The punch was so hard that a soundwave was briefly visible. Kinetic energy from the punch caused the mole to disorientate for a moment before being crashing through the entrance wall. A fireball drove it all the way to the entrance of the cave they came from. A trail of flames connected the edges of the broken walls. Everyone was speechless with the amount of power he had displayed. All of a sudden he cave around them had begun to tremble. "GO!" he shouted. Everyone ran for the exit. Huynher quickly powered down then caught up with everyone. The caves soon enough began to collapse above them. Massive rocks came down behind them, slowly creeping closer. Ruby tripped over as she ran. Her coin slipped out of her pocket. Huynher quickly stopped and picked her up.

"Wait," she protested.

"No time!" With her in arms, he sprinted for the exit. A rock was about to fall in front of them. Huynher threw Ruby unto the air and over the boulder as he slid underneath it, narrowly escaping its crushing grasp. He bounced to his feet and caught the younger girl. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!" He shouted as made his way to the exit. He leaped forward and dove to the ground, tumbling with Ruby still in his arms. He breathed heavily from all the sprinting. The cave gave way and boulders soon blocked the entrance.

"You saved me, again."

"Yeah…now can you please get off me?"

"Sorry." Ruby quickly got up. Huynher grunted as he got to his feet.

"Holy crap," said Neptune as he noticed Huynher's back. The slashes he received had gnawed through his skin.

"You need to rest," said Ren.

"No…we gotta keep moving."

"Your wounds are too deep," Pyrrha protested.

"Can't you just heal them?" asked Jaune.

"I'm…too weak. Just give me the aid kit, I'll do it on the way."

"Huynher-"

"If we don't make ground now, we're not gonna make the RV point tomorrow."

"Stop being so arrogant!" snapped Weiss.

"You need to be treated!" agreed Blake.

"Guys, please! Just…" his breath slowed. "Keep…" he fell to his hands and knees. Sun and Neptune picked him up and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Easy, easy," said Sun as they got him up to his feet again. They walked him on an old tree trunk and sat him down. Pyrrha and Jaune got the aid kit and slowly tended to him.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't-" His sentence was cut with a grunt as Pyrrha had just injected something into his back. "Ouch."

"That should numb the pain," she assured him. "Pass the bandages Jaune." Jaune gave her the bandages and they patched him up.

"See? That didn't take too long," said Jaune.

"Okay, I'm done. Now let`s move." Huynher stood and immediately began walking slowly.

"You shouldn't move so quickly," said Sage.

"Stop arguing and let's go."

_Later that day…_

"Setup camp!" called Huynher as they made their way to a clearing in the marshes. "Same jobs as before." Everyone began to unpack and get to work. Yang quickly walked over to Huynher.

"Hey," she said. "Need help?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm good dammit. I don't need to be babysat." He grunted as he moved too fast for his wounds.

"You're still hurt."

"I've had worse. I'm fine."

"Well, thanks for the save back there in the cave."

"Don't mention it."

"One more thing." She got a little close to him. "You should totally start dating my sister." Huynher raised an eyebrow at her as he finished his tent. "What? You guys would look cute together."

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"But she's totally into you."

"Ruby, please get her away from me."

"Come on Yang," said Ruby as she dragged Yang away.

"Wait! Just think about it?" she said.

"OH GOD!" screamed Weiss from within her tent. "SUN! NEPTUNE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TENT?!" Huynher sighed and shook his head.

_Later that night…_

"Dinner!" called Ren. Everyone came out of their tents to come eat.

"You alright?" Blake asked Huynher.

"I'm fine," he replied. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Hey, what's your pocket?" asked Scarlet.

"This?" He pulled out his blue cube. Weiss' eyes popped open and Pyrrha's jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that?" asked Weiss.

"You jelly princess?"

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"It's a Holographic Central Utility Battle Electronic or Holocube," answered Pyrrha.

"It's basically an in-your-pocket trainer," said Huynher.

"Cool!" said Ruby with stars in her eyes. "Where the heck can I get one?"

"Well firstly, you'd have to be Schnee rich to get one."

"Wait, you're rich?" asked Sun, slightly curious.

"No. My friend gave it to me for my birthday."

"Is he rich?" Huynher gave a look to Sun's question. "What?"

"Can we see it work?" asked Nora excitedly. Huynher tapped the top of the cube and a menu appeared on the holographic projection. He tapped an option and a holographic figure appeared. Everyone "oohed" or "aahed" at the hologram.

"That's cool," said Neptune.

"Ooh ooh, can I kill it?" asked Ruby energetically.

"I think that's enough show and tell for one night. Maybe when we get back to Beacon." Huynher stood. "Half an hour to yourselves then bed. Last stretch tomorrow so sleep well." He went to his own tent. "I bid you all a good night."

"Weiss…I want one of them for my birthday." Weiss raised an eyebrow at her teammate.

"Me too," said Yang.

"Me three," said Sun. Weiss simply turned around and went to her tent.

"I can't believe he has one!" she whispered to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

Huynher looked at his cube and went through some old files. He tapped on one of them, revealing old pictures of him and his friends. He looked through the pictures as the night passed until he slowly fell asleep.

_Recommended Music: Survival – Eminem_

**AN: Sorry to anyone who missed this. I was gonna post this Friday night but I forgot to after watching Les Miserables (good movie but too singy for my taste). Saturday, I was at my dad's friends house and Sunday I couldn't log on. Moving on, the Slashrew was based off Sandshrew and Sandslash from Pokémon. The fight scene was inspired by the Nevermore battle and when Yang took on the two Ursi in The First Step. If you're sick of Wraithlyre, fear not for next is the grand finale! (...of the Wraithlyre mission). Will upload tomoz.**

**P.S: Originally, the fight scene was gonna be a short one with the music 'Boss Battle' from RvB but since I got bored Sunday and my sister looked up a RWBY AMV with Light 'Em Up, I thought why not.**

**Edit: Finally watched the Aura vid. Jaune does NOT have healing.**

**Edit 2: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	11. Final Stretch

_BANG!_

"Oh for god's sake!" Weiss grumbled as she turned over. She noticed Ruby was not on her bed. "Wait-"

_BANG!_

"Good morning, team RWBY!" shouted Ruby as she entered the tent.

"You shot?"

"Well, Huynher wasn't getting up either so..."

"And you decided to do what he does?" groaned Blake.

"Well she's so into him," said Yang tiredly.

"Minus points for originality," said Huynher from outside the tent. "Hurry up and pack. Last leg today, people!" Everyone got up and prepared themselves for the final leg of the trip. As Ruby packed, she finally noticed her coin was missing. She slowly started to panic as she looked through her bag frantically.

"Something wrong?" Ruby jumped to her feet. Weiss stood behind her.

"No, no. God, you scared me."

"Alright people, eat up and get ready," called Huynher. "If we hurry we can leave this hell hole before sunset." Everyone quickly ate, though Ruby kept checking her bag every now and then. Soon enough, everyone finished eating. "Okay peoples, lets move." Huynher led on.

_Later that day…_

"You okay?" questioned Blake as they walked.

"Fine," said Huynher annoyed.

"How are your wounds?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not there anymore." Huynher quickly pulled up his hoodie to reveal his back. Scars took the place of wounds. "Though I won't lie that I'm still a bit achy around there."

"Is that it up there?" asked Neptune. A tower similar to the one where they fought the Nevermore and Death Stalkers stood in the distance.

"Has to be." He pulled out something from his pack. "I'll start up the extraction beacon."

"God, I can't wait to get back," said Yang.

"Yeah," agreed Blake. "I've had enough of this scary place."

"Agreed," said Ren.

"Yep," said Nora.

"Couldn't have said it better," said Scarlet. Ruby shuffled over to her teammates.

"Uh, Yang?" she said. "Can we…talk?" Yang put her finger over Ruby's mouth and silenced her.

"No need to explain," Yang replied. "I already know."

"H-how-"

"Oh come on. How could anyone miss it? You're totally into Huynher."

"What!? No Yang! I was gonna say-"

"Beowolves!" shouted Jaune. The creatures of Grimm charged at the group from behind them.

"Get to the tower and cover one another," said Huynher. Everyone ran to the tower. Huynher activated the beacon. "Mayday mayday, this is Cameron Huynh, freelancer student of Beacon Academy, requesting extraction on the double!" he said through the beacon. There was no response.

"Predagators!" exclaimed Grimm scurried from the marshes to join the Beowolves in slaying the hunters

"Ignore them, just keep moving!" he shouted to them. Huynher returned to the beacon. "For god sakes, someone respond!"

_"This is Charlie Niner Eight, reading you loud and clear,"_ responded the pilot through the beacon. _"Sit tight, extraction in progress. Confirm any other teams with you?"_

"Got teams SSSN, JNPR and RWBY with me."

_"Copy kid, ETA 10 minutes. Just-"_

"10 fucking minutes? We'll be dead in 2!"

_"Just calm down there, sir. We're travelling as fast as we can, out."_ Everyone reached the tower. There was no entrance.

"Climb up the tower and cover one another."

"How long 'til the ship?" asked Pyrrha.

"10 minutes."

"What?" exclaimed everyone.

"Just get to the top!" Huynher drew Solaris and shot at the incoming Grimm. RWBY and SSSN joined in on the fire as JNPR began to scale the tower. The teams slew many creatures but where the monsters fell, more just kept coming to take their place.

"There's too many!" said Blake. Huynher switched his glasses, reverted Solaris to sword form and drew Celestia, wielding her like a dagger.

"Start climbing. I'll distract them." He charged at the Grimm creatures and begun fighting them.

"He's insane!" yelled Weiss. SSSN had begun climbing the tower as JNPR reached the top. RWBY still stayed grounded.

"We need to help him," said Ruby. "Enabler!" She and Yang rushed into the battle behind Huynher. They hit the Beowolves around him and grouped with him.

"You don't listen, do you?" he questioned Ruby.

"Nope." She switched to gun form and fired.

"See you two lovebirds in a sec," said Yang as she jumped into the wave of monsters. The remaining duo were now back to back and shooting at the Grimm.

"Duck!" Huynher did and Ruby switched and swung her scythe around, slicing through the torsos of Beowolves. Huynher jumped up after and shot his hidden blades like SMGs at the Predagators behind them. After landing, Blake, Weiss and Yang joined them eventually and everyone was in facing the monsters. The Grimm surrounded the students and awaited their next move.

"Scatter!" Huynher called to them. Everyone scattered and took down small groups of Grimm. They slew them all, but another wave of them came.

"Now we got Rastakhans as well?" said Yang. "All that's missing is one of those nightmare death machines."

"They wanna die…" Huynher reloaded Solaris and his blades. "Let's grant their last wish." Everyone readied themselves for the attack. The Beowolves and Predagators charged and attacked them. Some Rastakhans joined in on the attack, but few turned to the tower and the students on the top.

"Ladybug!" called Ruby. She and Blake swiftly struck some of the oncoming monsters, coming in back and forth like a pinball machine. Huynher followed up their attack by jumping and spearing his sword into the ground. A massive glyph appeared underneath him and extended towards the Grimm. The glyph soon caught fire and incinerated any darkness caught in the radius. More Beowolves and Rastakhans came at him. He retrieved his sword and prepared to counter them. "Flame Ice!" Weiss and Yang fought alongside him and the trio quickly dispatched the oncoming monsters. They hastily retreated though Weiss was about struck by a Beowolf. She noticed, but it was too late for her to react. Huynher appeared behind her and sliced the wolf Grimm in half. Its body evaporated at the blade's touch.

"Watch your back, princess," He said to her. Another Beowolf was planning to strike him. He turned and stabbed with Celestia. "'Cause I watch mine."

"Shut up!" Weiss replied. The Grimm forces began to retreat after the carnage of the 5. Only a White Beowolf stood to them. It growled in rage.

_"This is Charlie Niner Eight, coming in hot,"_ said the pilot through the beacon. An oversized Bullhead airship flew in over the group and hovered near the tower. It extended a ramp to get everyone on.

"Go now, I got this!" said Huynher. RWBY nodded and rushed to the wall. Weiss used her glyphs to elevate them to the top. Huynher and the White Beowolf circled each other. They both eyed each other off. After a while, the Beowolf jumped at Huynher. The hooded boy rolled to the side and dodged but the creature was just as quick and lunged at him. Huynher barely blocked the attack with Solaris. The Beowolf clawed away at him but Huynher matched its speed and blocked his strikes. It then jumped high in the air. Huynher looked up but couldn't see the beast. The white Beowolf came down behind him and clawed at his scars. Huynher fell as he wounds reopened, dropping Solaris. The Grimm went to claw again but Huynher rolled to the side again and stabbed the beast in the chest with Celestia. He then shot Chiara's hook behind the Beowolf and retracted, cutting deep and long into its chest with his other blade. The beast howled in pain and fell to the marshy ground. Huynher shook the mud off him and retrieved Solaris. He lunged and quickly decapitated the beast.

"Huynher…" said a voice from behind him. A thick fog was creeping over to him.

"Shit!" Huynher shot Chiara to the top of the tower and quickly made it to the top of the building. "Banenyx! Run!" Everyone got aboard the ship. Huynher covered them before running towards them. The fog had begun to reach the peak of the tower.

"Cameron…" said the voice in the fog. Huynher turned back to see a hooded silhouette.

"Huynher, come on!" shouted Sun.

"We gotta leave!" said Ruby.

"Come back to me…" the voice urged. Huynher threw an electric dust cartridge into the fog then shot it. A blast of electricity spread through the fog. He then jumped onto the ship.

"Let's go!" he shouted to the pilot. The pilot applied thrust and the ship flew swiftly away from the marshes.

"Attention all students, we are officially out of Wraithlyre. We made it, everyone." The group cheered knowing they were safe though Ruby wasn't as cheery as she normally was.

_Later that evening, cut to main Ave, Beacon Academy…_

"Home, sweet home," said Yang triumphantly. "And we got the weekend to ourselves."

"And actual beds," said Weiss. The ship landed and the side door opened. Professor Goodwitch was outside, waiting to see the returned students.

"Welcome back, students," she said. "I trust you all have your artefacts. Please step forth and present them." Teams JNPR and SSSN walked off the ship and handed their coins to the professor. Ruby began to panic and quickly checked her pack again.

"Where's our coin, sis?" asked Yang.

"Uh, right about that…" she said nervously.

"Ruby…where's ours?"

"You did get it, didn't you?" asked Blake.

"Well…"

"YOU DIDN'T GET IT?" silently screamed Weiss.

"Ruby!" said Yang.

"It must have fallen out when the cave collapsed. I'm sorry."

"Man, what are we gonna tell Goodwitch?"

"Here," Ruby turned to see Huynher's hand offering her his coin. "Take it."

"Huynher, no," said Ruby.

"You have a team that you have to look out for. I'm a freelancer. I have less meaning than that of a team. And if you don't take it," he dropped the relic, "Then neither of us pass. I don't have much to lose, but you do." He walked away.

"Team RWBY," called Goodwitch. "Your artefact?"

"It's right here, Professor," said Weiss, quickly picking up the coin.

"Excellent work. An A grade to you all." She quickly marked her scroll then turned to Huynher. "Mr Huynh, your artefact?"

"I was unable to retrieve it, miss."

"Excuse me?"

"The cave collapsed before I had a chance to retrieve it. I attempted to move the rubble, but there was too much debris."

"I see. However, without the artefact, I cannot pass you. I'm afraid I will have to give you-"

"Wait," called Ruby. Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at her. "Cameron helped us retrieve our piece."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah," said Yang. "Without him, we'd be unable have gotten it."

"That's false professor," Huynher interjected. "I had no input to them retrieving their piece."

"He's lying," Blake countered. "He helped all of our teams get here."

"Miss, if I had aided them, I would have claimed my own first. They're not my concern."

"Mr Arc and Mr Wukong, is what Miss Belladonna says true?" Goodwitch asked. They both nodded in agreement.

"Professor, I do not deserve a good grade even if I did help their teams. I failed my given mission." Goodwitch turned to Weiss.

"Miss Schnee, do you believe Mr Huynh is worthy of a passing grade for his aid to your team as well as Teams SSSN and JNPR?" Weiss looked at the hooded child. He was shaking his head slightly enough to be noticed. Weiss then looked at her teammates who gave her stares of concern.

"He wasn't too much help to us professor," she finally said. "But…I suppose without him, we wouldn't have been able to return here with our artefact."

"Mr Huynh…" she tapped her scroll, "B minus. Please next time, try to accomplish your mission as well as help others."

"Thank you, Professor," he said.

"That will be all, students. You're dismissed." Goodwitch left the group of students. SSSN and JNPR waved off goodbye to RWBY and Huynher.

"Hey," Ruby said to Huynher, "You passed."

"You shouldn't have done that, Ruby."

"Gee, you're welcome," said Weiss rudely.

"You helped us so it's only right we help you back," said Yang.

"You shouldn't try and help me," said Huynher.

"Why's that?"

"Look, let's just say people who've tried to help me before, bad shit happens when they do. You shouldn't suffer because of me." He left the group and headed to the dorms.

"What an ass!" exclaimed Weiss. "We help him out and that's how he says thanks?"

"I'm sure he's just tired," said Blake.

"Naw," said Yang. "He's just playing hard to get for Rubes."

"YANG!"

_Later that night, cut to dorms…_

"'Sup?" said Ruby as she entered her dorm. Weiss was filing her nails, Blake was reading and Yang was playing Flappy Nevermore on her scroll. "Talk about silence."

"Bullshit!" said Yang as she lost a round. She threw her scroll at the wall. It narrowly dodged Ruby. "Hey."

"Showers are free."

"I'm taking one," said Weiss.

"Same," said Blake.

"Ditto," said Yang. "Catcha later, sis."

"'Kay." The older girls left the room. Ruby put her headphones on and looked at a weapons article as she listened to the music.

_Knock knock knock_

Ruby took off her headphones and went up to the door. Huynher stood behind it.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Uh, about earlier. I'm sorry. You were just trying to help me and I had no reason to have a go at you."

"It's all good. To be honest, I think we should be thanking you. After all, you did all the saving most of the time." Ruby laughed though Huynher put on a faint smile.

"Its nothing but in the future, please try not to help me as much. I just…need to do things on my own more."

"You know you don't have to do everything yourself. We're your friends. Well, less on Weiss but-"

"Please, Ruby." He put on a serious face. "I need to rely on myself."

"Um, okay."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Thanks." Huynher walked away over to his dorm. "Have a good night." Ruby waved goodbye to him as he entered his room. Yang, Weiss and Blake turned down the hall and saw her wave. Yang put on a cheeky face and hurried to her sister.

"Soooo…" she started. "He ask you out or something?"

"YANG!"

"HE DID?"

"ARGH!" Ruby tackled Yang and the two began a sisterly fight. Weiss and Blake simply looked at each other and facepalmed.

_Recommended Music: The Fighter __– __Gym Class Heroes_

**AN: And just like that, the story ends...or at least the mission ends, the story still as a long way to go. So how was that for a finale? {Reader: BOO! YOU SUCK!} I knew you'd like it! {GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!} Now that we are done with this, prepare to love/hate this story even more for the next chapter will get HIGHLY expositional. Also, for those of you who haven't played the alpha or don't know, White Beowolves are a thing and were taken from the upcoming game RWBY Grim Eclipse. Definitely check it out if you haven't.**

**P.S: BTW, I'm thinking of adding 1 of 3 things to the end of chapters from now on. Either an Omake , PSA (RvB Style) or WoR (World of Remnant knockoff). Let me know if I should/shouldn't add via PM/Review.**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	12. Just One Mistake

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Uhhh…" said an awakening Cameron. He put his hand over his forehead and opened his eyes to see the time; 10:00.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hang on…" he got out of bed, put on his glasses and opened the door. Ruby stood outside along with the rest of her team, Sun and Neptune. "Hey."

"Hey," said Ruby. "Did we catch you at a bad time?"

"Ehh...no. I needed to get up anyway."

"Um, are you busy now 'cause all of us are gonna go to down to the city and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"More like **you** want him to come," said Weiss.

"Shut up. I'm just being friendly."

"Isn't it the festival of the kingdom today?" asked Huynher.

"Yeah," said Yang. "Casey Lee Williams is said to be performing today. That and fireworks later tonight."

"I dunno, I've gotta do a few things."

"Oh, come on," said Ruby whilst giving puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun…" Huynher raised an eyebrow at the girl then to everyone else. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay fine. Hang on." He turned to get changed.

"Wait a minute," said Weiss. "You wear a hoodie to bed?"

"What do you wear? A nightgown?" Huynher quickly changed then joined the group. Together they went to the City of Vale.

_Cut to city streets…_

"So fancy for one occasion," said Weiss.

"Well, it has been over eighty years since the end of the great war," said Blake.

"I know. How momentous."

"I'm glad we're out here," said Neptune putting his hand around Weiss. "We get to spend time together."

"Yeah," said Yang. "And there's a concert and fireworks and Ruby and Huynher are-"

"Don't say it!" Ruby interrupted. She knew full well what she was gonna say.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're into him too," said Blake mockingly.

"What? Well, he is kinda hot but I can't challenge baby sis, can I?"

"THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT BETWEEN US!" Huynher sighed and shook his head. He caught attention of the street to his right and stopped. Ruby turned to him. "Something wrong?"

"No," he replied. "I just remembered I need to get something down here."

"It's okay. We can make a pitstop."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll meet up with you guys in the city hall."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be like 5 minutes. 10 tops, trust me." He walked off down the street while RWBY+SN moved on to the town hall.

"What do you think he's gonna get?"

"Maybe flowers for his soon to be girlfriend?" mocked Sun.

"Why can't you accept the fact I'm not into him?" Yang laughed then ran ahead of her and dropped to a knee.

"Oh, Ruby. Please go out with me on a date. It'll be the best thing ever."

"Really?"

_Cut to Huynher…_

"Thanks," said Huynher as he bought flowers.

"So…" said the florist. "…Who's the lucky girl? You know what they say about blue flowers right?"

"They stand for all characteristics of love, desire and inspiration."

"Girlfriend?"

"Something like that…" He left the store with the blue roses in hand and headed further down the street. He soon turned a corner followed the road through to his girlfriend. He saw her where she normally was. "Hey," he said as he lowered his flowers. He tried to put on a smile. "Been a while since I saw you huh? I got you your favourite; blue flowers. I'll never know why you liked blue roses. What's wrong with red ones? But I 'spose I can't change your favourite color. Well, next to silver…" he chuckled ever so lightly before he sighed. "I want to ask you something today…" his smile slowly turned. "You could have had anyone at Signal. You know that right? You were smart, creative and inspiring to everyone, and that's just saying it lightly. You were beautiful and never gave up…" he paused for a few seconds.

"…But you chose me. I wanna know what made me so special above everyone else? And what if you hadn't met me? Would you be with Maggie? Reece?" A tear dropped from his eye. "Would you even be alive…" More tears went down his face as he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you and I got you killed…" He sobbed for a while before slowly getting onto his feet and wipe away his tears. "I know you'd hit me for grieving so much. I also know I'm not gonna get an answer for a while." His scroll buzzed in his pocket. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon. I promise." He kissed his hand then touched her grave before walking out of the cemetery. The grave read "Hayley Silver"…

_Cut to Ruby…_

"Where is he?" Ruby asked as she sent a message to him.

"Relax," said Weiss. "Stupid and arrogant as he is, he can handle himself."

"Besides, he's probably looking for flowers or something," mocked Yang. Ruby was getting very annoyed. Blake was a bit concerned.

"He's been gone for a while now," she said.

"Hope I didn't miss anything important," said Huynher from behind them.

"What took you so long?"

"Saw a friend on the way back." Blake gave him a quick look.

"Did they tell you that the hood was too much?" asked Weiss.

"Hater."

"Well you're just in time for the concert!" said Yang. "Come on!" The group walked further through the crowd to get a decent view of the stage. "WOO! CASEY!" The crowd chanted with her for Casey. Soon, she appeared on stage.

"Are you ready to rock Vale?!" said the superstar over the microphone. The crowd screamed. "I SAID ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The crowd screamed louder. The band started playing the introduction of This Will Be the Day. "They say that we're all young and foolish. That we need to prepare for the future. Well here's to what they say! Here's to the days we wait for! BECAUSE THIS IS THE DAY WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Soon she started to sing the song.

The group cheered on the performance…except Huynher. He felt something was wrong. Ruby had noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to talk above the crowd.

"I can't shake the feeling something's not right," he replied.

"What?"

"Something's not right!"

"Lighten up a bit. You're not still mad about the mission are you?"

"No. Maybe you're right." He tried to put on a smile and enjoy himself. But towards the end of the song, he noticed something shiny on the rooftops.

_This will be the day we've waited for!_

He switched his glasses to zoom on the object.

_I don't wanna hear your absolution._

He noticed as scope…

_Welcome to a world of new solutions._

"Shit!" He moved quickly through the crowd to try and get onstage.

"Huynher?"

_And victory is in a simple soul!_

Huynher jumped on the stage and ran behind the singing star. A shot fired from the rooftop. Huynher summoned a glyph to block the bullet, spun around then grabbed Solaris and fired at the assassin. The crowd panicked and scattered quickly.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" exclaimed Weiss. A security guard attempted to strike the boy with a stun baton, but ducked under it and kicked the guard off the stage. The assassin began to run away. Huynher immediately ran after him on the streets.

_Recommended Music: Modern Assassin – AC3 OST_

"Blake, Weiss, Sun follow him!" said Ruby. "Yang, Neptune and I will stay and help!" The group split up. Huynher was in pursuit of the criminal. He ran down the street like a mad man. The assassin jumped to across the rooftops down the street. He knew he was being followed. He attempted to shake his pursuer by jumping over a T-junction. Huynher raised his right hand and fired Chiara's grapple hook. He retracted and chased him on the rooftops. Weiss and Blake followed far behind.

"Dammit!" they said together. Sun was on the rooftops keeping an eye on Huynher. The two girls used their semblances to join him.

"There!" the monkey Faunus said. He pointed to hooded boy. Huynher continued to pursue the runner. The assassin drew his sniper and blindly shot at the boy. The shots missed. Huynher attempted to use Chiara again to catch the criminal, but he was too far ahead for him to grab. The assassin then dropped a smoke grenade to lose his pursuers. Huynher jumped over to the opposite building to keep him in sight. The trio behind him followed suit. Huynher then again used Chiara to get back to the same rooftop. He aimed again with her and fired to grab him, but he jumped onto the street into a busy crowd. Huynher ran to the edge and searched for him.

"Where are you?" he questioned as he scanned the crowd. The trio soon joined him.

"STOP!" said Weiss. She drew her rapier out.

"Huynher what happened?" asked Blake. He remained silent. "Huynher?" He continued to look for his target. "Cameron?"

"Sorry, ladies…" he said as he raised Chiara at stall and fired the hook. "…gotta go." He retracted the hook and continued to pursue the criminal.

"Ah, come on!" said Sun annoyed. The trio ran across the rooftops more to keep the aerial advantage. Meanwhile, Huynher could still see the sniper. He ran down the middle of the street and disrupted traffic. He dodged the coming cars and tried to maintain his contact. The sniper then ran into an open building at another T-junction. Huynher jumped onto an oncoming car then into the air. He then used Chiara again in mid-air to get to the rooftops. The sniper ran through the building to the opposite street then into an alleyway. Huynher was just behind him on the rooftops. He once again fired Chiara to the ground, just in front of the sniper, retracted and landed in front of him. He turned to see the Faunus assassin donning a Grimm mask. The assassin drew his weapon and attacked only to be disarmed by the hooded boy. Huynher grabbed the man's throat and pinned him against the wall.

"WHO THE FUCK HIRED YOU!?" Huynher demanded. He drew Chiara and held the blade to sniper's neck. The Faunus laughed slightly.

"Go burn in hell, you human fu-" his sentence was cut short by a shot to the neck. Huynher looked at where the shot came from. A boy in a grey overcoat, green shirt and black trousers stood on the rooftops. His nose and mouth were covered by a black bandana. Only his black hair and brown eyes were seen. His left hand was raised. The two eyed each other for a moment before the mysterious boy lowered his hand and walked away. Huynher ran up the alley onto the street, Chiara ready to catch him.

"Stop!" said Blake from his left. She had Gambol Shroud unsheathed. Weiss was on his right with Myrtenaster. Police forces were behind the heroes.

"Blake…" Huynher stumbled.

"Yeah, he killed someone over here!" shouted Sun. He was near the now dead assassin. "And uhh…Blake's not gonna like this."

"SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW!" called the sergeant. But Huynher had other plans.

"Huynher..." said Blake. He hesitated for a moment, thinking, then lowered Chiara and sighed.

"Fuck…" was all he could say.

_Later that day…_

"SO!" said the interrogator. "Why'd you do it, kid?" He paced down the interrogation room awaiting an answer. "Someone tip you off? Got dared to? What's the story?" Huynher just sighed. "You know if you don't talk you face terrorism and murder charges."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

"I told you already, there was a sniper on the fucking rooftop. He was gonna snipe Williams."

"Then you ran off and killed him?" The interrogator slammed his hands on the table. "Buddy, I don't know what you're playing but it was sure stupid to me."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't have deflected that bullet, let the sniper take his shot and let a headless corpse sing on stage? Right, cause that would have been the 'smart' move."

"Keep trash talking kid. It all goes against you in the end when you're in court."

"Fuck you."

"Okay, okay. If you didn't kill him then who did?"

"Some guy." Huynher was uneasy with his answer.

"What'd he look like?"

"Black hair and brown eyes. He was in dark clothing."

"That's it?"

"What? You want me to say that he had the most gorgeous eyes or something fucking lovey-dovey?"

"You gay or somethin'?"

"Got a problem with gays if I was?" There was a knock on the door. The interrogator opened the door to find Professor Ozpin.

"Mr Ozpin. I take it he is one of your students?" Ozpin eyed the still hooded Huynher.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, he is. What's he in trouble for, officer?"

"Terrorism and murder."

"Hmm...well perhaps, I should have a chat to him." Huynher looked up to his headmaster. The interrogator thought for a moment.

"You got 5 minutes." He left the room. Ozpin took a seat opposite Huynher.

"So, Mr Huynh, how are you today?"

"Not to be rude, sir," he started, "but what the fuck do you think?"

"Very well. Small talk aside, what happened?"

"Like I said a million times, there was a sniper on the rooftops. I deflected a shot and chased him."

"And killed him."

"I didn't fucking kill him."

"But you know who did." Huynher looked away.

"I told you what he looked like."

"That's not what I'm referring to." Huynher stayed silent. "You know, if this is all false, you do face imprisonment."

"Well, then they better leave a pistol in my cell and have a cleaning guy ready."

"Cameron…" Ozpin sighed. "Do you think doing something like that would make her proud?" Huynher paused.

"It's my fault she's gone."

"You keep saying that like you want to give up, yet you haven't."

"I promised her to get better no matter what."

"Well, you can't do that if you're couped up in a place like this."

"Like I said, leave a pistol in my cell."

"All I'm asking for is that you tell me all you know about what happened earlier."

"And I'm telling you everything I know."

"Is that true?" Huynher turned back to Ozpin.

"I just said 'everything I know'."

"Are you sure?" Ozpin rose and leaned over to him. "Because if there is something else, you must tell me now." Huynher looked down. "Think long and hard, Cameron." He did.

"Nothing else, sir." Ozpin returned to standing.

"Very well then." He turned to the door and opened it. "I will see you shortly." He left the room. Huynher thought about what he and Ozpin talked about.

_"Was he right?"_ he thought. _"Should I have told him?"_

_Later that night, Cut to RWBY's Dorm…_

"It's all over the news, man!" said Yang. "I can't believe he got to get on stage with Casey! I'm so jealous."

"Well, whatever he did, it was wrong," said Weiss.

"I'm sure he had his reasons to do what he did," said Ruby, trying to be confident. Blake was angered at what happened earlier. Ruby noticed. "Blake? Something wrong?"

"Peachy, Ruby," she replied. "Just peachy."

"Um, okay. Oh crap! I forgot to get my scroll. Be right back." She left the room and walked down the hallway. She saw Huynher going up to the rooftops. She decided to quickly ask him what happened. She followed him up the stairs. "Hey, Huynher."

"'Sup," he replied angrily. He placed his cube on the ground and drew Solaris.

"So…whatcha do-"

"Training. Can't you see?"

"Oh, right. So…what happened-" Huynher instantly finished slaying a hardlight figure.

"I saw a sniper and chased him." He reset the cube.

"But Blake said-"

"I didn't kill him for fuck sake!" He again defeated another hologram. "If Blake's angry, tell her to find me up here." He again reset his cube. Ruby remained silent then walked away back to the dorm.

"Uh, Blake?"

"What is it?"

"Huynher's on the rooft-"

"HE'S WHAT?" Blake stormed out of the room and onto the rooftop.

_Cut back to rooftop…_

"YOU BASTARD!" Huynher turned to find Blake walking up to him.

"I didn't goddamn kill him," he replied, attempting to stay calm.

"Then who did? I know you know!"

"If I did know, then I wouldn't have stopped for you back there."

"LIAR!" Blake slapped him over the face. Huynher slowly turned back.

"I don't know, Blake!" Blake raised her hand to hit him again. Anger filled her eyes. Cameron did not flinch. She wanted to hit him...but she lowered her hand slowly. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You're not worth it..." She stormed back down to her dorm. Huynher looked down before turning to the moon. He sighed.

"What was I supposed to say?" he whispered. "That he's back and I don't know what he's up to?" He sighed again and shook his head before taking his cube and climbing into his room. On his way down, he heard the voices of team RWBY. He put his ear near the wall.

"-Just so sick of all this bullshit!" screamed Blake

"Calm down, Blake," said Yang, trying to ease her. But it only made her more furious.

"No, Yang! He knew full well what he was doing."

"He was trying to save someone!"

"AND THAT GIVES HIM A RIGHT TO KILL SOMEONE ELSE?"

"GUYS!" screamed Ruby. "We can't do anything about it now. Blake, I know the death seems against him, but he tried to help out today."

"I'm going to bed..." Blake hopped under her blanket and turned away from her teammates. Huynher backed away from the wall and entered his room. It was dark. The lights were on the other side of the room. Huynher grabbed his cube and threw at the door in a rage of confusion. He didn't pick it up after. Instead, he switched into his nightwear and went to bed, thinking of only one thing…

_What are you up to, Reece?"_

_Recommended Music: Centuries – Fall Out Boy_

**AN: Will Huynher and Blake make up? Who is this mysterious boy? And why should I ask you these questions? Find out next time on...{Reader: No. Just no.} Seriously though, I've made it this far already? Well prepare your asses audience as I prepare to get a whole lot questionable in the upcoming chapters. Also, should I/shouldn't I throw in extras?**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	13. Patching Up

"Now!" shouted Professor Oobleck as he zoomed around the room. "Who can tell me what many experts theorize to be the turning point in the Great War?" Blake raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Belladonna?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle," she answered.

"Exactly! Can you please elaborate on the answer?"

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured."

"Excellent! Now-"

"Maybe if the general had **thought** about planning on attacking," she turned to Huynher, "He would have not been remembered as a failure or a **killer**."

"That's enough, Miss Belladonna, thank you."

"Can I just say that he thought he was doing the right thing when he failed to complete his mission?" Huynher said.

"Oh really?" Blake countered.

"He fought for what he believed in after all. Some could say he's a hero for trying."

"Or a killer!"

"There will be order in this classroom please!" Oobleck interjected. "Now whilst we have mixed feelings for the general that may be debatable, we must remember that we are in class right now. We are simply learning from their mistakes." The bell rang. "Class dismissed!" Everyone got up and slowly left the room."And there may or may not be a pop quiz on pages 51-61 tomorrow so please study!" Huynher and RWBY were the last few to leave.

"Perhaps if the general had also **not** killed the many in his path, those who followed him would've stood by him." Blake called to Huynher. The boy stopped.

"Oh, bravo, Blake," said Huynher as he turned around to face her. "You figured me all out."

"Blake, calm down," Ruby urged.

"No no, let her continue. I'm an open person, I can take the shit."

"Is that so?" said Blake tauntingly.

"I have a rich history, Blake. Just like you." Blake went to hit him but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. "You gotta be faster than that, Blake."

"What's going on out here?" Dr Oobleck appeared from the classroom.

"Nothing, sir." He released Blake's arm. "Just a friendly dispute on our...mixed feelings for General Lagune."

"Mr Huynh and Miss Belladonna, my office." Oobleck darted to his office. Blake and Huynher gave angered looks at each other before they walked away.

_Cut to Oobleck's office…_

"Now I'm aware of the events of last week," Oobleck said sternly. "But you two have been at each others throats since that day. I don't know what happened or why you two are fighting but whatever it is, it stops now." He took a sip of his coffee. "Man that's good. Anyway, you two better find a way to make up, else this matter will not be taken lightly in my class. I don't know or care how you do it, but resolve it…or else I will. Run along! I have some brew to make!" He zipped out of the room. Huynher and Blake left the office and went separate ways, not saying a word to one another.

_Later that day…_

Velvet and Cardin were locked in combat. Velvet was disarmed of her weapon and used her box to defend herself against Cardin's mace.

"Give up," Cardin chortled.

"O-over my dead body!" Velvet managed to reply. Her strength was fading fast though. Cardin simply pulled off, kicked her in the leg and smashed his mace down. Velvet barely escaped. Velvet lay on the floor and looked in horror as she watched Cardin raise his mace once more.

"And that's the match!" called Professor Goodwitch. Cardin was annoyed and rested his mace on his shoulder. "Well done Mr Winchester."

"Well it's easy to beat an animal," Cardin chuckled. Goodwitch frowned and Blake who was in the crowd clenched her fist.

"Please keep your comments to yourself, Mr Winchester."

"Yeah yeah, I got it, prof." Glynda ignored his last comment.

"We seem to have time for one more battle. Any volunteers?" Blake's hand shot up.

"Mr Huynh." Blake looked back at Huynher who had his hand raised too."Very well, you and Miss Belladonna will face off."

"Actually, I was hoping to fight Cardin."

"Mr Winchester has just finished a fight-"

"Then give me his team as well. I'm feeling lucky."

"Mr Winchester?"

"It's his funeral," Cardin mocked.

"Very well, Mr Huynh." Huynher got onto the stage. Russel, Dove and Sky joined their leader and drew their weapons. Huynher switched his glasses then unsheathed Solaris and raised her at his opponents. "Let the match begin!"

"Mob him boys," called Cardin. Russel and Dove charged at Huynher. Huynher just waited for them. They lunged forward to strike him. Huynher stabbed his sword into the ground and caused the ground in front of him to explode in a golden light. The duo were sent flying back, but they both landed on their feet.

"Is that all?" Huynher taunted. Cardin gave a slight smirk. Sky went in to attack Huynher. Sword met halberd as the duo fought. Sky went in for a downward slice, but Huynher dodged his strike. He swept Sky off his feet and kicked him into an oncoming Dove. Russel charged at Huynher again. Huynher grabbed Sky's halberd and threw it at Russel. The attacking boy narrowly dodged the halberd but was left wide open. Huynher took advantage and smashed Russel into the recovering Sky and Dove. Cardin went in for a surprise attack from behind, but Huynher knew where he was. He closely evaded Cardin's swing and countered by slashing at his chest. Cardin stumbled back and was then kicked in the face back to his teammates. "Oh come on guys. I thought you were half decent fighters!" Cardin and his teammates rose once more. "I'm waiting boys."

"Come on, you idiots!" Cardin growled. Sky and Dove went in for a team attack. They were coordinated and fast, but Huynher was faster and blocked all efforts they made. They soon let off as Russel went in for a flying kick. Huynher blocked the attack again. Cardin then ganged up on him and the duo sporadically swung at him, but to no avail. Huynher then deployed twin sword on Solaris and countered the two. He forced them back before letting off and detaching the sword and into SMGs. He took shots at Cardin but Russel protected him by deflecting the bullets with his daggers. Dove and Sky again came at Huynher once more and forced him back. Soon, both halves of Solaris were blocking an oncoming sword and halberd strike. The duo vied to move the hooded fighter, but Huynher remained unfazed by their again snuck up behind Huynher and leaped into the air to pummel him into the ground. Huynher noticed and retreated to evade his blow. Dove and Sky stumbled forward and into Cardin's ground smash. Huynher charged at an oncoming Russel and blades clinked and clanged as they touched. Russel dodged one of

Cardin again snuck up behind Huynher and leaped into the air to pummel him into the ground. Huynher noticed and retreated to evade his blow. Dove and Sky stumbled forward and into Cardin's ground smash. Huynher charged at an oncoming Russel and blades clinked and clanged as they touched. Russel dodged one of Huynher's attacks and proceeded to shank but Huynher was faster than he was and dodged every strike he made. Russel lunged forward only to be kneed in the stomach and kicked in the face back to his teammates. Cardin smashed the ground and exploded it underneath Huynher's feet. Huynher jumped into the air and reformed his sword. Cardin then rushed Huynher attempting to smash him. His mace met the sword and the duo faced off, Cardin on the offensive. "This is the part, where you lose," He smirked.

"You wish," mocked Huynher. He forced him back and took advantage, laying multiple slashes in his armour before knocking him back to his team. All of CRDL panted in exhaustion, pain or both. Huynher raised his sword to his foes. "I'm sorry, what happened to 'it's easy to beat an animal?' Can't beat a stupider curse?"

"Shut up!" All of CRDL screamed as they stormed at the boy.

"Alright then." Huynher switched his sword and opened fire at his attackers. They all deflected the bullets the and went to swing at him. Huynher quickly back stepped then somersaulted over CRDL, laying waste to them from above. CRDL disbanded to flee from the shots. Huynher landed then charged at Sky. Sky put up a fight in was disarmed again and sent flying into a wall. Dove went to challenge Huynher and the swordsmen fought hard but Huynher swept him off his feet and did the same with Dove. He was flung at the wall upside, landing next to Sky. Russel surprised him and went in for more quick shanks, but Huynher was too fast for him. Russel went for a jab to the chest but Huynher sidestepped and gave him a left uppercut. He was airbourne for a few moments before being kicked into the wall between his fallen teammates. Huynher faced Cardin, who panted harder than before.

"You think you're good?" he managed to say.

"Better than you morons." He sheathed his sword and raised his fists. "Come at me, bro." Cardin angrily steamed towards his enemy with absolute rage. He leaped into the air and crashed his mace into the ground. A trail of inferno went to engulf Huynher but he once again jumped into the air and evaded. Cardin too jumped and went to pummel Huynher in mid air, only to be blocked by his foot. Huynher kicked off the mace and landed safely. Cardin landed then charged again and slammed his mace at Huynher. He dodged his strike by sidestepping and went to beat his face with a quick one-two punch. He then slid under his legs then swept Cardin off his feet. Cardin fell and Huynher kicked away his mace. Cardin snarled as he got up then went to punch Huynher. Huynher dodged his strike and another and another and another then countered by kicking him in the back of the leg. Cardin stumbled and Huynher went for some close quarters combat. He beat Cardin through his armour and didn't stop. Finally, he went for an uppercut and sent high sky high with the aid of his aura. Cardin hit the roof of the amphitheatre then fell just a few meters in front of Huynher.

"End of match!" called Goodwitch. Huynher walked over to Cardin and grabbed by the neck, raising him into the air.

"If you or your team ever mistreat anyone again, I will not hold back next time."

"You got lucky was all," said Cardin smugly but in pain. Huynher secretly drew Chiara and put the blade to his neck. Cardin was surprised and breathed quicker than normal, afraid of what he was gonna do.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it, buddy. Do **not**, make me use these." Huynher sheathed the blade quickly then dropped Cardin and walked off. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Also Mr Huynh, please don't threaten other students."

"I'll keep that in mind." Huynher walked off.

_Later that night, cut to rooftops…_

Huynher was training with his cube and just slayed a holographic image of a mace user. He evaded a strike from it and stabbed it with Celestia. He breathed heavily as sweat came down his hoodie.

"Hey," said a voice from behind him. Blake walked up to him.

"If you're still angry-"

"I'm here to apologise. I'm sorry for the past week."

"You don't need to, Blake." Huynher reset his cube and a halberd-weilding hologram appeared. "You wanted answers and you persisted for them."

"No, Huynher. I should've listened."

"Blake." Huynher stopped and turned to her. "I forgive you, okay. I'm just…I dunno. Wraithlyre put a shit on my plate and the festival made things three times as big. I'm just the kinda person that likes to deal with this stuff alone."

"You don't have to be."

"Maybe…" He turned back and resumed fighting.

"But…who was it?" Huynher fought until he slayed the hologram. He then sighed.

"I don't know. I wanna say it was who I think it was, but it wouldn't add up if it was him."

"Well, if you ever wanna talk about it, we're here. I'm here."

"Thanks." Blake smiled to his response and turned around as Huynher started again.

"Also that last part. **That** was showing off."

"Hater!"

_Recommended Music: We Will Rock You – Devin Martin Remix_

**AN: It's Friday the 13th everyone! (PANIC!) Okay, calm down people. Just keep calm and try to avoid any bad luck all day. I was gonna post this yesterday but was up studying for a math test (that and I sorta wanted to do the 13th on the 13th). Anyway, I hope that CRDL fight was to your liking. Also, I seem to be getting away with the frequent swearing so if no one busts me, this can stay T for easier access. (please don't report!) Stay safe guys for the next few hours.**

**P.S: As you guys have seen, I managed to make a quick avatar of Huynher from Rinmaru games. Still working on OC's page and a few other things but at least you guys get a decent idea of what he looks like. Don't suppose anyone wants to make me free art? {Reader: TIGHTASS}. No seriously, I can't draw for s**t so this'll be the best you get...**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	14. Put Up Your Chips

"Fuck me!" said Huynher in rage as he lost a match of Halo. He dropped his controller onto his bed and sighed.

_KAPOW!_

Huynher jumped to his feet and drew his blades as a massive hole was blown through the wall of his dorm. He coughed as he inhaled some of the dust by accident. Soon the dust cleared to reveal Yang looking like she threw something at the wall. Blake and Weiss got up from their crouched positions as Ruby hung her head upside down from her bed to look at the damage. Huynher withdrew his blades.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?"

"My bad," said Yang as she scratched her head, trying to put on a joking face. Huynher merely stared at her in surprise. Her now broken scroll landed at Huynher's feet. He picked it up and opened it to find a glitched Flappy Nevermore game open. Huynher closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You busted a hole in the wall just because of this crappy game?"

"We'll uh, we'll clean it up."

"Right..."

"Hey," said Ruby as she noticed Huynher's Xbox. "Whatcha playin'?"

"I was playing Halo but now that my TV's been impaled by a brick, I don't know what I'm doing." His TV shot sparks at him.

"Attention all students," said Professor Goodwitch over the Intercom. "As of today, the Academy Simulator will be opened for all students who wish to use its facilities. A list of time slots available will handed out to you all via scroll messaging. That is all." Everyone's scrolls buzzed seconds after.

"Well, I'm heading out now," Huynher said as he grabbed Solaris and placed it over his back.

"Hang on…" said Weiss. "Do you ever take off your blades?"

"Do you ever stop questioning me?" Huynher opened the door. "Just please make sure the wall is back up at least."

"We got it!" said Ruby. Huynher left the dorm.

_Cut to simulator…_

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

A pack of Beowolves fell to the ground from all the shotgun shells they received. Sun panted a bit as he merged Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang into a Bo staff.

"Boom, Grimm fool!" he said as he walked away from the disappearing corpses.

"Nice," said Neptune as his teammate exited the simulator to join him on the sidelines.

"How was that?"

"Sloppier than normal!" called out Scarlet.

"You did okay is what he means," said Sage.

"No, I'm with Scarlet on that," said Huynher who just entered the arena. "Too slow on those last few if you ask me."

"Ah whatever," said Sun. "I bet you can't do any better."

"I'm sorry, who saved your sorry ass from a Banenyx back in Wraithlyre?"

"BURN!" said Neptune.

"Shut up, nerd."

"Gegegege! Intellectual, thank you."

"Okay then," Sun turned to Huynher. "I got 20 Lien saying you can't kill a hundred Grimm in 10 minutes."

"I got 50 saying I can do it hardcore mode."

"Bullshit."

"Then why are you backing out?" Scarlet, Sage and Neptune 'Oohed' at this to intimidate Sun.

"Alright then, you're on."

"I'll hold the money," said Neptune. Huynher and Sun handed their Lien over to him." Side bets?" Huynher walked onto the simulator, morphed his glasses and drew Solaris. Sun got to the control panel and set up his challenge.

"Okay, bro," said Sun over the intercom. "You're set so if you wanna back out, do so now."

"Afraid of losing?" Huynher joked. Sun shook his head and chuckled in response.

"You're crazy."

"Not crazy, cursed."

"Right, well try not to die." The simulator chose a random location; Emerald Forest. The background quickly changed to the forest environment.

_3…2…1…BEGIN!_

Beowolves appeared from nowhere and roared as they ran at the boy. Huynher ran back at them and sliced through the wolves as if they were nothing. More spawned only to be slain by the boy. Within about 2 and a half minutes, he had killed about 50. Human-sized Nevermores appeared next. The birds shot feather spears at the hooded fighter but he dodged the swiftly. He switched Solaris to rifle form and shot some of the birds down with ease. The remaining Nevermores encircled and swooped on him. Huynher slashed at them and killed off a total of 30 in 3 minutes Another wave of Grimm spawned, this time with Ursi. The bear Grimm pressed on with attacks, but with everyone attack came their quick demise. Huynher slayed another 18 Grimm in 3 minutes. With two remaining, he charged but the Grimm disappeared. Taking their place was a King Taijitu. At the same time as the snake spawned, team RWBY showed up.

"What's going on guys?" asked Ruby.

"Huynher's gonna get his ass beat," said Neptune. Everyone watched as Huynher braced himself.

"Okay big, tall and ugly," Huynher said to himself. The snake Grimm hissed loudly at the child and slithered around him slowly. Huynher switched Solaris to twin sword and awaited the Taijitu's move. Seconds later, both heads charged at him. Huynher jumped up to dodge, sending the snake's heads into each other. He then attempted to slice off one of the heads but the snake quickly retreated. The white half charged in to bite the boy, but Huynher used Solaris to stop the fangs. He struggled to contend with the Taijitsu's force. The black half snuck up behind him and went to headbutt him in the back. Huynher sensed it's presence and quickly jumped up again to dodge. He detached Solaris, switched to SMG form and took shots at both halves of the snake. The both heads lunged at him while he was airborne, but Huynher slid down its skin as if he were grinding. He switched back to rifle form and fired once more, managing to kill off the white half. As he slid towards the end of the black half, he switched back to sword form in preparation of victory. The black head lunged again at the boy but was decapitated as Huynher countered it. One final enemy remained. His final Grimm, a Deathstalker, had appeared to face him.

_60 seconds remaining…_

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." The Deathstalker swung its arm at Huynher and knocked him back into a wall.

"Yeah, he's screwed," said Sun. "Neptune, just hand me the money now."

"Uh…Sun?" said Ruby, pointing to the simulator. Sun turned to see Huynher glowing gold. Huynher got to his feet and grasped his sword with both hands. Suddenly, 4 glowing copies of him appeared and charged at the spider, exploding on impact.

"Dude! That's cheating!" Huynher sped around the Deathstalker, creating a twister. Once again, he cloned himself and set the tornado on fire. He then leaped into the centre and used a glyph to hang almost completely upside-down. The Deathstalker screeched in pain of it's melting armour.

_10 seconds remaining_

Huynher launched himself at the Deathstalker and speared into it, cutting off its stinger in the process. With his sword impaled in the scorpion's skull, he shot Solaris at what would be the monster's brain. He leaped out of the twister panting as it died down. The corpse of the Deathstalker was charred completely.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"I win, now pay up," said Huynher as he walked over to the bleachers.

"No, you don't," said Sun. "You cheated! You copied like, everyone's semblance."

"So?"

"So it means I win!"

"Now that would be true if you had set some limitations and last time I checked, you didn't set any rules. So, like it or not, I win." Huynher took the lien from Neptune's hands.

"Double or nothing?"

"No."

"Triple or in debt?"

"What?"

"Triple or in debt. You win, its triple. You lose, you're paying me." Huynher raised an eyebrow then looked to Neptune, Sage and Scarlet.

"Does he have a gambling problem?"

"Sorta," replied Neptune. "He's good at poker so…"

"I see. Should I take more of his money?"

"Please!" said Sun. "I own poker."

"Is it because you false shuffle?"

"Pfff, I'm blessed with luck. Poker is my girl."

"What happened to Blake?"

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed.

"S-she's my other girl," said Sun. Blake raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Right…" Huynher said. He began to walk away. "If you ever wanna donate some money, invite me to a poker night you throw. Also did you fix the wall?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ruby.

"Good."

"You going back?"

"Maybe you two should go together and have a game night!" suggest Yang.

"SHUT UP YANG!"

"No," said Huynher. "Just asking. See ya 'round." He left the arena.

"Why do you always say something stupid?"

"What?" Yang shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be defending your sister from guys?" asked Neptune.

"Well, I think they'd be cute together."

"Right," said Weiss. "A dolt and a curse. How is that cute?"

"Two hoods?" Ruby gave a very annoyed look. She raised 3 fingers in the air. Yang knew what this meant. "Running running running!" She shouted as she ran out of the arena.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Ruby as she chased after her sister.

_Elsewhere, cut to Huynher…_

"Can I help you?" asked the holographic attendant.

"Yeah, can you patch me through to Sanctum Academy?" asked Huynher.

"Certainly. I'll patch you through at Terminal 9."

"Thanks." Huynher walked over to the terminal and sat in front of it. Soon enough, the terminal activated.

"Sanctum Academy Cross Continental Transmit Centre, how can I help?" said the receptionist.

"Page for Magenta Woodes please?"

"Under a Mr?"

"Huynh, thanks."

"Not a problem. Please hold for a few minutes." The terminal went dark and after a few minutes, lit up again.

"Hey," said a blonde haired girl over the line. "Been a while, huh?"

"Hey…"

_Recommended Music: When Can I See You Again? – Owl City_

**AN: Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope your spending the day with that special someone you know and if not...HIGH FIVE BRO! TO BEING SINGLE! {High fives reader through screen} Anyway, since it is V-day my friend showed me a good RWBY AMV with (funnily enough) a nightcored version of Huynher's character theme song; Be Somebody - Thousand Foot Krutch. Definitely check that if you have some spare time (or you can read german for the description but hey, translate was made for a reason, right?) ****Sorry for a short chapter in this one but tomorrow will have you asking a LOT of questions if you are really into this (for some mad reason), but just as an extra to sorta make up, here's a line from RvB describing me on Valentines Day.**

**_ACTION!_**

**"Hey Church! Happy Valentine-" Caboose (or in this case me...)**

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Church (ANY girl I'd actually try and hit on...)**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected. Also...wow. Looking a year back now...that's just sad.**


	15. Familiar Faces

"Class dismissed!" called Professor Peach. The students slowly began to leave the classroom. Team RWBY walked down the halls glad that the school day was over.

"Ugh, I'm hungry," said Ruby to her team.

"Same," said Yang. "I could really go for some sushi right now."

"There's a new sushi bar in town," said Blake. "We could go there?"

"Sweet!" Huynher brushed pass the group. Yang grinned. "Hey Huynher." The boy stopped. "Wanna get some sushi with us? I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind."

"YANG!" exclaimed Ruby. She nudged her sister but Yang acted like it was nothing.

"Going to that new sushi place I take it?" he replied.

"Yep."

"Lemme change into a hood first."

"Of course the hood," said Weiss.

"Hater."

_Later that Day…_

"So what kinda games you into?"

"Mainly shooters. Battlefield, Halo, Destiny."

"What about Call of-"

"CoD just keep recycling the same game. Not only that, but 6 year old kids become underage racists with tourettes. Haven't you seen the cycle?"

"Yeah okay, fair point."

"Please don't tell me you play it."

"No…well…"

"Mental note, careful when gaming against you."

"Oh, look at you two," said Yang. "Already getting close."

"YANG!" shouted Ruby. Yang shrugged and gave a cheeky look while Ruby stared her down. Huynher just shook his head. "What else you like?"

"Some RPG games as well. Fable, Assassin's Creed."

"I guess that's where you got the hoodie from?" asked Weiss rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, you bitch about my hoodie but you fight in high heels and a dress?"

"IT'S A COMBAT SKIRT!"

"What ever you say, princess."

"Well, at least I don't do all that garbage in games and actually use it to kill someone." Both Blake and Huynher gave Weiss aggravated looks. "What?"

"Well, hopefully you aren't arrested this time," said Ruby, trying to laugh off the tension.

"Right…" said Huynher. His scroll buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and answered the incoming call. "Hello? Speaking. What for?" His eyes shot open. He slowly lowered his scroll and stopped immediately. He had a look of shock on his face. The other stopped and turned.

"Something wrong?" asked Blake. Huynher stood there unmoving for a couple seconds then put the scroll back to his ear. He turned away and held a finger at them for silence.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Uh huh. Yep." He sighed. "I'll be there asap. Thank you, goodbye." He hung up and pocketed his scroll, still shocked.

"What's up?" questioned Ruby.

"Sorry, I gotta cancel on sushi. Something's just come up." He pulled out his wallet, retrieved 10 Lein and handed it to Ruby. "Just get me teriyaki chicken sushi if you can." He turned and ran to the bus stop ahead to catch the bus.

"Are you kidding me?" said Weiss. "He just leaves us again?"

"I'm sure it's important, Weiss," said Blake.

"Blake, he may have problems but he literally runs off every time we're together. He is terrible company."

"Stop your fighting," interrupted Yang. "We got sushi to eat!" She turned and continued to walk up the street. Blake and Weiss followed. Ruby stared at the hooded boy as he got on the bus. "Comin' sis?"

"Hang on," she replied. She watched as the bus drove down the street with a concerned look before turning and catching up with her team.

"Miss him already, I see."

"I'm just a little worried for him. The way he stopped was unusual."

"Ah, he can handle himself. Besides, it gives us time to think out how your gonna ask him out."

"Okay, two things. Firstly, he's just a friend and secondly, doesn't the guy ask out the girl?"

"Not all the time. Just look at Weiss."

"Hey!" she said.

"I'm just-" Yang stopped to look through the window of the new place. She was excited. "Oh my god! It's a sushi train."

_Later on, cut to residential streets…_

Huynher got off the bus and ran down the street. He turned the corner to find police around a house.

"No no no no NO!" he sprinted towards the police cars and slid across the bonnet of one of them.

"Stop!" called one of the officers there, but Huynher didn't listen. He jumped the picket fence and entered the house. Detectives and investigators walked around the house. The sergeant noticed the boy.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. "This is-"

"This is my fucking home!" said Huynher enraged. "Where are my parents?"

"I...look, kid, I know you wanna see them but-"

"WHERE?!"

"Upstairs, their bedroom, but-" Huynher pushed him aside and ran up the stairs to see them. "Stop!" He burst through the door to find his parents, in body bags. Huynher breathed in heavily as tears went down his eyes. He dropped to his knees and looked at the bodies, disgusted and horrified.

"GOD-" He punched the floor with all his might. "FUCKING-" he smashed the floor again. "DAMMIT!" He made one final punch to the floor and caused a break in the floorboards. The sergeant entered the room and put a hand over Huynher's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid." Tears ran down Huynher's eyes as he continued to weep. He tried to pull him away but the hooded boy shook him off. "You gotta leave, buddy. I can't-"

"Just…give me a couple of minutes." The sergeant hesitated for a moment then left Huynher on his own. Huynher continued to cry.

_Later that evening…_

"I'm sorry for your loss, kid," said the sergeant. "Do you need a ride up somewhere?"

"No," replied Huynher heartbroken. "I'll walk it." He walked over to the exit when he noticed the cabinet in the living room. He stopped and went over to it.

"Something wrong there?"

"What happened to the box next to this teapot?" Huynher pointed to the correct pot.

"Wasn't a box there when we got here. Can you describe the box?"

"Just a small wood box with a glass top."

"Something in it that maybe we could trace?"

"No…nothing of value." He turned back to the officer. "How long will this investigation take?"

"As long as it needs-"

"Give me an estimate."

"Uh…about a week."

"What happens to the house?"

"That's up to the lawyers, kid."

"If you find the box anywhere, please send it to me asap." He brushed by the officer and left his home. He walked the streets back to the bus stop and waited for bus. His scroll buzzed. He opened it to find a message from Ruby.

_Hey, u OK? Ur not in ur dorm so I thought I'd just check up on you. P.S. Got ur sushi._

He texted her back quickly then got off the bus a couple blocks from the shipyard to Beacon. His scroll rang and he quickly answered it.

"Ruby, I'm fine. I'm on my way back now."

"You got a new girlfriend already?" said a male voice through the line. Huynher's eyes widened once more. He stopped where he was and frantically looked around the street.

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways, pal." Huynher looked around where he was. "Rooftops to your left, you moron." He looked up at the rooftop in front of him. The boy from the Festival of Vale stood there with his left hand on his ear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't raise Celestia at you and take a shot."

"Don't kid yourself, Huynher. It's not like you. And before you ask, no. I had nothing to do with your parents."

"What the hell do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood now. I've just lost two other people I care about."

"The theater in the hour. You know which one." The boy on the rooftop walked away and hung up on Huynher. Huynher watched him leave then thought. He didn't know what to do.

_Cut to RWBY Dorm…_

Ruby's scroll buzzed. She quickly went to open it. She had a message from Huynher.

_Went longer than expected. On my way back now. P.S. Not hungry anymore. U guys can have the sushi if u want._

"Texting your bf?" asked Yang cheekily.

"I just asked him where he is and if he's fine," replied Ruby unimpressed.

"You're totally into him."

"I'M NOT INTO HIM! HE'S JUST A FRIEND GODDAMN IT!"

"Oh come on. You guys would look cute together. Keeping the hood alive."

"SHUT UP YANG!"

"Know where he went?" asked Blake.

"Didn't say…"

_Meanwhile, cut back to Huynher…_

Huynher walked up to the theater he was supposed to meet. He looked around for the boy.

"Where are you?" he quietly whispered to himself. He waited a few minutes before his scroll rung.

"Seriously?" said the boy.

"I'm here, where are you?"

"Think." Huynher looked onto the rooftops again. He saw the boy there. "Well done."

"Shut up." He hung up and walked into the alleyway. He aimed Chiara up and fired the grapple hook to reach the top of the building.

"Long time no see huh, buddy?" said the boy sarcastically. He was still looking at the theater, sitting near the edge of the building.

"Don't fuck with me, Reece. What do you want?"

"Well, that's no way to treat an old friend." Reece stood up and faced Huynher.

"Old friend!? You dropped all fucking ties with us!"

"Ever think I was too busy?"

"Doing what? Killing and robbing people?"

"Well...when you put it like that, it sounds bad-"

"That's because it is bad!"

"Calm down Chris Brown. Don't hit Rihanna, she did nothing to you."

"You weren't even at her funeral!"

"I still paid my respects to her, thank you very much."

"How do you know about-"

"I paid a visit in order to arrange a meeting with you. But, when I got there…well, let's just say your mom wasn't up to make cookies."

"Fuck you!" Huynher drew Celestia angered. "My parents are dead and you're here so-"

"Read me then. Am I lying?" Huynher looked at him carefully, but Reece kept a straight face. He hesitated before sheathing his blade.

"What was with the festival then?"

"What, that failure? He didn't succeed and he would have spilt information. He had to die."

"Strict 'don't come back if you fail' White Fang rules huh?"

"Simple, don't f up and we don't kill you. Follow orders and get rewarded."

"So where the hell have you been then if you were busy all this time?"

"Here, there, anywhere the fang wants me. Although since last year, I'm a little on edge with my feelings towards them."

"Really? Why's that?" Reece began to circle Huynher.

"Ever since they were ratted out by that team Roony or what not-"

"RWBY, actually."

"Oh getting popular with the girls at Beacon, I see."

"I'm just correcting your shitty memory, douchebag."

"Ever since then, I've been busy with other things next to trying to rebuild the Fang."

"So what do you do now then? Mercenary? Fight clubs?"

"Let's just say I've found something…I'm more dedicated to if you will."

"And what might that be?"

"What we fought for back in the day."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You walked out for the Fang."

"So what? It doesn't mean I can't fight for two people who have similar goals?

"We protected the people. Not snipe them at concerts where the whole kingdom celebrates the day it formed."

"I didn't approve of that either but hey, at least you were there to do me half a favor."

"You're pushing my buttons and I'm really tempted to kill you right here and now."

"Cutting to the chase, I'm in need of help."

"I'm not gonna help you rob or kill anyone."

"But you will fight for what's right." He turned to face him once more.

"Your methods of fighting for what's right are what I don't agree with."

"You'll still come around." He walked to the edge of the building. "I'll call you when I require your aid."

"And if I don't come around?"

"You will. I know you Huynher. And besides, I know **she **would." Reece pulled out something from his overcoat's pocket. "I'll see ya round." He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared. Huynher stayed where he was, thinking.

_Recommended Music: Outta Control – Thousand Foot Krutch_

**AN: This chapter looked a bit bigger in my head...ah well. Anyway, the mysterious boy has returned and needs Huynher's help? What could this mean!? Well, it means that you better prep your asses for epicness in the next few chapters for action (ACTION!), drama (DRAMA!), puns (BAD ONES!) and a whole lot of other stuff that will make you love/hate this even more. 'Til next time.**

**P.S: Anyone know of any good shipping names for all JNPR pairs other than Arkos and Noren? PM me some please? (Before you ask, following the trend of shipping names for fighting moves like in 'Painting the town')**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	16. Team Training

"NORA SMASH!" screamed Nora as she went to attack Huynher. He quickly evaded her strike and proceeded to counter. Nora quickly shot Magnhild to project herself into the air again. She landed safely away from him. Huynher charged at her and went to strike Nora swung her hammer around to deflect all his strikes. He sidestepped and went for an outer lunge but Nora countered him, sending him flying into the wall.

"Nice one, Nora!" called Jaune in support. Her teammates cheered her on.

"Uhh..." Huynher stumbled as he stood up, slightly dazed by that last hit. He managed to make out Nora charging again as he rose and quickly evaded her smash. He then switched Solaris to gun form and took shots at the girl. Nora deflected them then switched Magnhild to grenade launcher form and fired back at him. Huynher again dodged the explosions and went to charge at her a second time. Nora too went to attack and once again, spun her hammer around her body to deflect his attacks. She once again smacked him away at the wall, but Huynher recovered mid-air and did the splits on the wall to avoid damage.

"Ooohhh..." said Yang as she watched

"That's just wrong..." said Weiss.

"SMASH!" Nora ran at him again. Huynher kicked off the wall to counter. Nora anticipated his hit and readied herself for the hit, planning to hit him hard on contact, but Huynher shot Chiara's grapple hook at the ground in front of her. He snuck around her hammer, disarmed her and raise his sword to Nora's neck.

"And that's the match," called Professor Goodwitch. Huynher released Nora, picked Magnhild and gave it back to her.

"Not bad at all," Huynher said to Nora. "Though don't be so sure an enemy's gonna make every move you think." Nora nodded.

"You're on a good streak, Mr Huynh. Keep this up and you should have no problem qualifying for the Vytal Tournament next year."

"Thanks." Huynher walked off as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. And remember students, early Vytal Tournament entries for next year will be open by the end of the term."

"Unlucky, Nora," said Ren as she came over to join them.

"Meh," she replied. "Next time I'm gonna break his legs!"

"Nora…" said her teammates.

"What?"

_Later that day…_

"Gemstone!" called Ruby. She charged forward with Crescent Rose at a Goliath. She struck at the feet of the Elephant Grimm. Weiss and Blake struck the rear two legs of the before leaping up and striking the belly of the beast. Yang then ran up to the elephant and gave a powerful uppercut to the Goliath, making it backflip and land on it's back.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Simulation complete," said the Simulator AI. "Well done, team RWBY."

"That's how we get it done!" said Yang.

"Sheila, please transfer session to scroll," said Weiss.

"Affirmative." The simulator sent the session details to their scrolls and they buzzed.

"Why do they call her Sheila?" asked Ruby.

"Because it stands for Schnee Holographic Educational Intelligence and Logistics Archive," said Weiss.

"Or someone really wanted to spell Sheila," said Yang

"There's a meaning behind every name, Yang."

"So…what now?" asked Blake.

"Maybe you could watch our awesomeness," said Jaune as he and JNPR entered the Arena.

"You guys gonna use the simulator," asked Ruby.

"Well why else would we be here, silly?" said Nora.

"She's a little angry about earlier," said Jaune.

"I'm not angry!"

"You threatened to break Huynher's legs after the match," stated Ren.

"Shut up, Ren."

"Besides," said Pyrrha. "We could all use some training."

"Mind if we watch?" asked Ruby. "We got nothing else to do anyway."

"Sit back and enjoy the gunshow ladies," said Jaune.

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"No," said Yang with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?

"No."

"Uhh...fine. Let's go, team." RWBY sat on the bleachers while JNPR made their way onto the simulation floor. "Log in team JNPR."

"Logging in," said Sheila as the simulator started. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren logged in. Please select simulation." A massive list of simulation test appeared before them.

"Uh, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Search and destroy?" suggested Pyrrha.

"Eh, why not." Jaune pressed the holographic button.

"Search and destroy selected," said Sheila. "Please select location."

"Randomize."

"Selecting location." A massive ring of locations ranging across all of Remnant spun around. It finally stopped on a forest environment. "Selected; Emerald Forest." The simulator started and a forest appeared around them.

"Well, should be easy," said Nora. Everyone pulled out their weapons and prepared themselves.

"3…2…1…BEGIN!" The simulator began and Beowolves spawned around them.

"Lets move!" said Jaune. Everyone charged at the Grimm and the beasts ran at them. "Flower Power!" Ren and Nora ran ahead and Nora smashed the ground in front of the wolves. Ren jumped over her and charged into battle, shooting the Grimm as he ran into the wave of beasts. Jaune and Pyrrha backed him up as Nora took shots at the Beowolves further away from them. "Shield charge." Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields and bashed their way through the wolves. Ren and Nora followed the closely behind and finishing the downed Grimm. They once again regrouped and faced the remaining hostiles. The warriors once again charged at the beasts and brought them down. As the number of Beowolves dropped, Ursi began to spawn and take their place. One snuck up behind Jaune.

"Jaune, look out!" shouted Pyrrha. Jaune knew of the threat behind him, turned and used his shield to block the attack. He then swung his sword at the Ursa's head and decapitated the Grimm creature. Ren and Nora retreated to them and all of JNPR had their backs against one another. The Ursi surrounded them. "Plan?"

"Uhh…" Jaune thought as the Ursi slowly drew closer to them. "Blade Dancing." Ren and Pyrrha rushed at the bears. "Thunderball." Nora jumped up and smashed her hammer into the ground and caused massive pieces of rock to fly up. Nora then batted the airborne rocks at the other half of the Ursi, knocking them back and killing them. Jaune went to attack an Ursa Major ahead of him. The Ursa clawed at him but Jaune rolled ahead to dodge and slashed the bear's stomach. The Grimm stumbled back and swiped at Jaune's feet. He managed to jump and avoid the arm but was unprepared for the other arm as it sent him flying into a tree before hitting the ground. The Ursa slowly came up to Jaune as he recovered and prepared to deal a finishing blow on the boy. Pyrrha then rolled in front of the bear and speared Miló through its neck, killing it. She turned to her partner.

"You okay?"

"Thanks to you." He got up quickly and saw that Ren and Nora had finished the last of the beasts. "One more guys, we got this." A Death Stalker stormed through the trees to meet them. "Okay…here we go again."

"Well on the plus side, we have more room," said Ren.

"Scatter!" JNPR split up and hid in the trees. The Death Stalker eagerly walked around, waiting for its prey to appear. Suddenly, grenades were projected at the beast's legs. The scorpion limped back then turned to Nora. It swung its claw at the girl but she retreated back into the trees. "Arkos!" Jaune and Pyrrha ran out from the bushes and attacked the back legs of the scorpion, laying multiple and damaging strikes. The Death Stalker turned and brought its stinger down in an attempt to kill one of them. The fighter jumped away from the attack. Ren appeared from behind the duo and jumped onto the lowered stinger. He shot Stormflower at the connection between the tail and the stinger. The Grimm creature tried to shake Ren off but the boy continued firing. He then jumped off the tail and landed next to his teammates. Nora appeared to join them as well. "Pyrrha, stinger!"

"On it!" She threw Akoúo at the stinger and the stinger fell into the scorpion's head. The Death Stalker let out a growl of pain. Pyrrha used her semblance to get her shield back.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" she said. Pyrrha raised Akoúo above her head and Nora jumped onto the shield. Pyrrha leaped as Nora shot a grenade blast down to give herself a maximum lift. The hyperactive girl smiled the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head. The blow was so powerful it created a massive crater under the scorpion. RWBY looked on impressed as JNPR regrouped.

"We rocked," said Jaune triumphantly.

"Sheila, please transfer session to scroll," said Pyrrha.

"Affirmative." The simulator sent the session details to their scrolls and they buzzed. The team went to join their friends.

"Not bad, guys," Ruby complimented.

"We were better, though," said Weiss.

"Naw, we were boss," Nora testified. Suddenly, all of their scrolls beeped in their pockets. They all got the devices out to see a message from team SSSN.

"Poker night," said Yang. "Sweet!"

"Well, there goes our night and some of our money," said Weiss.

"I promise I won't beg for money."

"Right, sure."

"I WON'T."

"We believe you," said Blake mockingly.

"You know what, screw you guys."

_Later that night…_

"We all set?" asked Ruby. Her teammates nodded.

"What movie you bringing?" asked Yang.

"Red Vs Blue, Season 12."

"That's not a movie, though," said Blake.

"Shut up. You're just gonna read your books." JNPR came out of their dorm.

"You guys good?" asked Jaune.

"Yep. You?"

"You know it."

"Then forward! To Sun's poker night!" She marched forward. Huynher rounded the corner. "Hey."

"'Sup," He said as he brushed by the group and went to enter his room. Ruby turned around.

"Hey, are you okay?" Huynher stopped at the door.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little tense since sushi day."

"I'm fine. I just wanna get better in every and any way possible."

"Well are you busy, 'cause Sun's got a poker night up," said Yang.

"I dunno."

"Ah, come on. We never really got to talk that day. Besides, I need to take your money."

"Is that so?"

"That and Ruby wants you."

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Ruby quickly said.

"Well if you really want me to take your money-" His scrolled buzzed. Huynher quickly opened up to find a new message. His smile faded.

"Something up?"

"Sorry, I can't. Something's just come up."

"This late?" asked Blake.

"It sucks, I know but I have to go. Maybe another time." Huynher closed his door and walked away from RWBY.

"Uh, see ya round then," said Yang. Huynher waved them off

"Talk about antisocial," said Weiss.

"He's just playing hard to get for Ruby."

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed as she tackled her sister.

_Recommended Music: Boop – RWBY Vol 2 Soundtrack_

**AN: This fic is actually getting a bit of hype now. I dunno if you guys are that interested, you really hate this and wanna hate more as I go, you guys are empathetic towards this or you have nothing better to do. Either way, any which one (preferably not 2) is good enough for me. Anyway, I really really found it hard to think of other ship names for JNPR. If you didn't read my last note, I didn't want to put in Arkos or Noren because I thought it'd be cooler to have fancier ones like RWBY has but as you can see, I'm not very creative with ship names... If you liked a certain fight scene in RvB Season 9, I guarantee you will like the next chapter. Also, art will be updated to something slightly better since I got bored of V-day. Stay tuned.**

**P.S: What the fuck is with this guy?**

**Edit: Spelling and grammar corrected.**


	17. Green and Gold

From the top of a building, Reece eagerly watched the time. It was 10.02pm. He sighed as he looked up to the night sky.

"You're late," he said.

"Be happy I'm here asshole," Huynher replied as he climbed up beside him. "What am I doing?"

"Going to be retrieving stolen cargo from some rouge members."

"Okay, now what are we really doing." Reece looked at the hooded boy.

"Am I lying?" He turned back and put his left hand to his ear. "All units move in. Stay low and avoid fire until demolitions have been set."

"Why the fuck would you care about some stolen cargo? You're only gonna steal more."

"This cargo is important."

"Then what is it?"

"That's classified."

"Well declassify it, or I walk away."

"Let's just say it's…Copy. We're moving." He moved his hand away from his ear and flick both of his wrists, revealing two hidden blades. He pivoted them like daggers.

"When the fuck did you get another blade?" Reece turned back smugly.

"Named her Stealth Havoc."

"Pure Havoc, Silent Havoc and Stealth Havoc? Seriously? What the Havoc trio?"

"I'm sorry, the Ladies of Light?" Soon, metal plates extended from his back to his blades, forming wings.

"Are you for real with this?"

"An eagle's gotta fly. Jelly bro?" He leaped off the building and glided down to the old compound in front of them.

"Showoff." Huynher ran up and leaped off the edge of the building and fired Chiara at another building. He swung through across the street before free running across the rooftops to the fence of the complex. Both met up at a small hole in the wall. Reece overlooked the area beside him. Some members of the White Fang patrolled the ground around them. Snipers covered the buildings.

"Bravo, snipers on the rooftop. Take 'em out. Mitty, bring the others up." The snipers on the rooftop dropped to the ground on seconds. Three members of the White Fang appeared behind the duo. Huynher noticed and pinned him against a nearby wall. He pulled out Celestia and raised it to his neck. "Easy," Reece said to him. "They're with me." Huynher released him and turned back.

"So this is your human friend?" said Mitty.

"Got a problem with me?" Huynher said. He turned and stood down the man.

"Shut up," Reece snapped. "Delta team, move in."

"You think you're tough?"

"MItty, shut up!"

"But sir-" Reece turned to him.

"Shut the fuck up before I let him kill you." He turned back. "Copy, get clear and blow the charges on my mark. Charlie, get ready to move."

"How many men?" asked Huynher.

"Twenty, if you must know, including us."

"Bit small for the White Fang."

"Don't start. Quality over quantity."

"Besides," started Mitty. "It ain't as small your dick." Huynher pinned him against the wall again. Reece shook his head.

"If you idiots are done then we can move up," said Reece.

"He started it."

"God, I fucking hate you Mitty." Reece jumped the fence and ran across to a parked truck. Huynher, Mitty and the other 2 followed after him. "Blow charges now." Suddenly, a massive explosion occurred on the opposite side of the complex. An alarm sounded and some of the hostile White Fang members ran to the explosion site. "Charlie team engage, Delta, seal the exits and Bravo, cover us." Reece then drew his axe from his back and switched it to a shotgun. "Let's move people!" Huynher drew Solaris and switched to rifle form and followed after him. Mitty and the others followed suit. Soon, the five were inside the buildings. "Stay alert. It's too-"

_BANG!_

"Quiet…"

"Get down!" Huynher called. Everyone took cover behind freighter sized crates in the building. Huynher peered round the corner to see a sniper on the stairs leading to the upper floor. "Sniper on the staircase."

"Walter, take him." Walter aimed his sniper rifle and took down the hostile sniper.

"Reinforcements en route to us," said Mitty. A large group of White Fang members burst through the doors in front of them.

"Here we go." Reece reverted his shotgun to an axe. "SLAY THEM ALL!" he called before charging into battle. Huynher reverted Solaris to sword form and followed after him. The duo struck at the hostile members and killed the first few. Soon, Reece's followers joined in on the actions and everyone was locked in combat. Huynher struck at one with Solaris then slayed another with Celestia. Reece did the same with his weapons. More reinforcements came behind them and soon they were surrounded, one managed to hit Walter. "SWITCH!" Reece threw his axe into the air. Huynher did the same with Solaris and the duo caught each other's weapon. Reece activated Solaris' dual sword form while Huynher changed the axe to a cleaver. Soon, both fighters cleared the last of the members.

"What did you do to Pure Havoc? She feels different."

"Altered her slightly." The two exchanged weapons as Mitty inspected the now dead Walter. "See you've kept Solaris the same."

"Walter's down," said Mitty.

"Why universe? Why did Walter kill him and not Mitty?"

"Hey!"

"Up the stairs everyone." Everyone went up the staircase and immediately took cover from the shooting White Fang members. "Kayleb, grenades." Kayleb nodded then pulled out a few dust grenades. He tossed them out from cover and within a matter of seconds, the team took down the small group blocking the way. The team moved up.

"Well that was easy," said Mitty.

_Recommended Music: Sharkface – RvB Season 9 OST_

The door behind the dead bodies opened and another member appeared. He had heavy armour coloured in black and red. His helmet appeared to resemble a shark alongside his flamethrower. "What the fuck is with this guy?" The sharkface open fire, literally. "WHOA! THAT"S HOT!" Huynher pushed Mitty out of the way and behind a stone pillar. Reece took cover behind the opposite pillar. Kayleb was caught in the blaze and was quickly burnt to a crisp. "Eugh."

"When the hell did you get high military grade armour and a flamethrower?" shouted Huynher to Reece.

"How the fuck should I know. I ran the job for the cargo we're after, not that shit."

"Ugh! Cover me!" Huynher ducked out from the pillar and moved up, shooting the armoured soldier as he did but the bullets merely bounced off the armour. The sharkface fired at the boy but he slid to a machine, barely missing the flame. Reece came out of cover and too shot at the sharkface.

"MITTY!" Reece screamed. "FIRE YOUR GODDAMN WEAPON!"

"Got it!" he replied. He jumped out of cover and morphed his bat into a rocket launcher. "Eat this cockbite!" He pulled the trigger and fired a rocket at the sharkface…but the rocket traveled straight down, not exploding. "Not again. What the fuck is with my gun? This is the worst gun ever…of all ti-" The sharkface fired at the complaining Mitty but Huynher pushed him out of the way again.

"Stay low!" Huynher instructed. The sharkface turned to Reece and fired at him. He slid to the opposite pillar and blindly shot at him. "Flawless!" Huynher called to him. Reece nodded and jumped out of cover. He shot again at the ground below the sharkface. The shotgun shell was dark green and started to disintegrate the footing below. Huynher fired Chiara at a roof strut and retracted to it. Reece proceeded to distract the sharkface with more fire. "NOW!" Huynher shot Solaris at the sharkface. The soldier turned his flamethrower to Huynher and fired. Huynher swung across to the strut in front of him to dodge as Reece clobbered his Pure Havoc into the ground. His axe glew dark green and a crack rapidly reached to the sharkface's feet. The ground began to give way and the sharkface stumbled. Huynher leaped down and went to kick the sharkface into the ground. With the help of his aura, he smashed the sharkface through the floor and onto the lower level.

"That guy was a dick," said Mitty. The trio regrouped.

"For good measure," said Reece. He walked up to the hole in which the sharkface fell and dropped Mitty's dead missile next to him.

"Reece do-" Huynher attempted to stop him but Reece shot his blade at the rocket and blew it up, incinerating the sharkface.

"Shall we?" Reece proceeded on to the next room. Huynher and Mitty followed on reluctantly.

"You god damn psycho."

"What? Did you miss me so much that you had to forget about me?"

"I can't believe I'm missing a poker night for this."

_Meanwhile, cut to SSSN dorm…_

"I got 2 pair," said Neptune.

"3 of a kind," said Yang.

"Full house," said Sun. 'BOOM!" He took the money from the center of the table and dragged it over to his cash pile. Yang slammed her head on the table.

"Ugh, dammit!"

"Ah, cheer up Goldilocks. Your money's going to a good cause."

"Shut up." Yang blindly flipped him the bird then turned to her teammates who were watching Red Vs Blue. "Hey Ruby, loan me $20?"

"I loaned you money 10 minutes ago!" she replied.

"I'll pay you back."

"That's what you said last time."

"Blake?"

"Didn't bring any cash with me."

"Weiss?"

"You'll only lose my money," she said. "Stop playing that stupid game."

"Hey!" said Sun. "Poker is not stupid. It requires great skill."

"It's a game of chance."

"It requires a good poker face."

"Please. I have a good poker face."

"Prove it."

"Fine. I will." Weiss marched over to the poker table and took Yang's place. Yang stood beside her. Sun dealt out the cards out to Jaune, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune, Weiss and himself.

"Call," said Jaune. He moved some cash into the pile.

"Call," said Sage.

"Call," said Scarlet.

"Call," said Neptune.

"Call," said Sun. Weiss looked at her cards somewhat confused as to what to do. "You in or you out Ice Queen?"

"Uhh…" she nervously said. Sun shook his head and laughed.

"You don't even know how to play do you?"

"Shut up!"

_Cut back to compound…_

_BANG!_

"Sir they're breaking in!" shouted one of the White Fang members.

"Take aim at the door!" the leader commanded. All the members lined up in front of the door and had their weapons aimed, ready for the intruders.

_BANG!_

"As soon as that door opens-"

_BANG!_

"-Kill them all.

_BOOM!_

The door smashed open and the members fired the moment it did. As the dust cloud cleared, no bodies dead or alive were seen. The confused members lowered their guns.

"What the?" said one of the members. The group slowly moved up to the hallway their guns raised. "Where the hell did they go?" Suddenly Reece and Huynher air assassinated the group and turned to the leader.

"And now for you, traitor," said Reece as he walked up to him.

"You betrayed us!" he exclaimed as he backed up against the wall. "You mean to destroy everything we are."

"Like a snake, it still feeds venom even in its dying words." Reece grabbed the leader by the throat and pinned in against a pilar.

"They will find out! You will-Herk." Reece had drawn his blade and pierced the leader's heart. He released the now dead leader and watched him fall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Huynher.

"It's our code. Leave or betray us and die."

"Excellent kill sir!" Mitty complimented.

"Shut up Mitty."Reece kneeled next to the leader and took something from his pocket. He then spoke over the radio. "All teams, RV in the main complex and move out cargo. Delta, prep charges as we go."

"What cargo did we just take?" Huynher asked. Reece looked at him.

"This." He tossed the object he took from the leader at Huynher; a small circular dart.

"The hell is this thing?"

"You're smart, work it out yourself if you're so interested." The remaining teams entered the building and began moving the crates. "Now that you're done, leave us. I'll call you again soon."

"This is a one time job. I ain't helping you anymore." Huynher turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Reece silently as he smirked.

_Recommended Music: Omen – The Prodigy_

**AN: SHARKFACE FIGHT! I'm sorry but I had to put that in this fic at some point or another. Hope you like the art update (got bored on V-day + I wanted to give you an idea of what Reece would look like) and this chapter. Next few are gonna be a bit patterny but there will be a lot of action, fights and exposition ('cause who doesn't love over-the-top backstories? Am I right? Hahahaha...****hehe...oh who am I kidding...). Also, I'm very close to finishing all OC pages for Huynher for those who do find a liking to him. Just hang tight a little longer (unless you don't particularly care which is understandable. I mean I will have a prequel out after all).**

**P.S: No copyright intended for the top of the pic. I'd never steal from RT (not like I can make money from this bad FF anyway, lol.)**


	18. The Upper Hand

Huynher looked at the device he received from his recent 'mission'. A week had gone by and he still had no idea what it was.

_"__What the hell is this thing?"_ he thought. He rotated the dart around and observed all angles. _"If I were out to bring the world to their knees, what would I do with a small dart?"_

"Mr Huynh," said Professor Port. Huynher looked up at the professor.

"Uh, yes sir?" He hid the dart in his sleeve.

"Can you please explain the classing system of Grimm?"

"O-of course sir. The different Grimm species are classed in accordance to hostility, nature and average size. From then on, Grimm are subclassed in accordance to the different types of that particular species."

"Yes, very good Mr Huynh." The bell rang. "Class dismissed and please read chapter 19 for tomorrow." Everyone stood and left the classroom. Huynher sped walked out and headed for his room.

"Hurry up!" said Weiss.

"Why the rush Ice Queen?" Yang asked.

"I think I know why," said Ruby.

"No time to explain now let's move it team RWBY!" Weiss pushed the two girls forward down the hall as Blake rolled her eyes and followed.

_Later that day, cut to streets of Vale…_

"The Vytal Festival! So beautiful," said Weiss as they walked down the decorated streets.

"The only thing that warms the Ice Queen," said Yang

"Hey! I can be nice."

"Why can they not come by airship?" Yang and Ruby pinched their noses from the scent of fish everywhere.

"I've heard that students visiting from Atlas will be arriving by ship today and-"

"You want to spy on them, again."

"No!" Blake raised an eyebrow as Weiss crossed her arms, though her face gave way. "Maybe..."

"Well the ship's here," said Ruby. The girls looked over at the docks and saw schools of students exit a massive ship. Weiss immediately began observations on who may pose a threat to her. "We're gonna be here a while aren't we?"

"This is the only thing that the Ice Queen gets happy about Rubes," said Yang. "What do you think?"

"I heard that!" Weiss snapped.

"Salutations friends!" said a girl beside them. RWBY looked to where the voice came from.

"Penny!" said Ruby. She ran up to the other girl and the duo hugged. "Good to see you."

"Hello Ruby. It has been a long time since we last saw each other huh?"

"Funny how time flies by."

"Hello Weiss, Blake and Yang."

"Hey,""'Sup,""Yo," the three greeted.

"How've you been?" said Ruby

"Very well thank you," Penny replied. "My father made some, uh... upgrades for me."

"Sounds cool. Whadda they do?"

"Maybe we should talk somewhere...a bit more quiet."

"Oh right, sorry."

"So long as we get some food, we're fine," said Yang. Everyone moved out...except Weiss who hid behind the street corneri. "Ice queen? Ya coming?" Weiss didn't pay attention and was eavesdropping on a conversation between some foreign students.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" said one of the guys.

"I hear ya," the other responded. "I'm kinda in the mood for burgers."

"I'm in the mood for hotdogs."

"Remnant to Weiss," said Yang waving her hand in front of her. "Come in Weiss."

"I'm hungry," she said. "Anyone want burgers or hotdogs?"

"What happened to your diet?" said Blake.

"Hey, I'm allowed to eat junk food time to time!"

"So that talk on Ruby eating too many cookies was nothing?"

"If you want to stalk people, just say so," said Ruby. Her stomach gave a small growl. "I actually could go some food though."

"Agreed," Yang said. Her stomach thirded that. "To burgers or hotdogs."

_Later that day..._

"You know I could go some pizza now," said Weiss as she tailed the two from the ship. They moved away from the pizza parlour. "Actually, pizza's too fatty. I want some ice cream instead."

"Oh for the love of god, make your mind up!" said Yang. "We've been walking for ten minutes!"

"Shh! They'll hear us."

"You better be paying for my meal for this."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Penny asked the others.

"Not much," said Ruby. "No evil conspiracies to fight so it's just been school-"

"It's boring!" said Yang. "I need an adventure where I can beat up things."

"Why not just go to Junior's or use the simulator?"

"It's not the same."

"Well it's not like you can have a friendly exhibition match with Mercury or Torchwick," said Blake.

"How about we bust em outta prison then bust them again?"

"No," said Ruby."Well I mean we could 'cause we took them last time but-" She bumped into someone as they approached the corner. A bento box went flying onto the road. "Sorry sorry sorry! Wait, Huynher?"

"Ah crap," Huynher said as he got up. He looked at his meal before it got crushed by a car...then another car, then a pickup truck, then a garbage truck, then a bulldozer then finally swept up by a sweeper. Huynher facepalmed. "Well, there goes my bento box."

"Well maybe Ruby can buy you a new one over dinner," joked Yang

"Don't start," said Ruby.

"Is this one of your friends?" said Penny.

"Penny this is Cameron or Huynher," said Ruby, gesturing hands. "Huynher, Penny."

"Salutations!" Penny stuck out a hand to shake but Huynher simply glared at her, blinking a few times. "Something wrong, friend?"

"She's a robot," He finally said, pointing at Penny. "You're a robot." Penny instantaneously pinned Huynher to the wall, choking him somewhat.

"PENNY STOP!" screamed Ruby.

"Did you tell him?" she asked Ruby.

"No..." said Huynher weakly. "I can...read people..." He started to go a bit purple.

"Do you trust him?"

"Uh..." Ruby started. She looked at the choking boy.

"I'M FUCKING CHOKING HERE! SAY YES!"

"I think so." Penny hesitated. She then released Huynher. The hooded boy fell to the floor and gasped for air.

"Apologies friend," Penny said as he helped him up.

"Yeah yeah..." Huynher continued breathing heavily until he regained his breath. "You've got quite some strength."

"I'm combat ready!"

"I'll bet."

"So whatcha doing out here?" Yang asked.

"Got bored and I was gonna get some food but then you guys came, I dropped my food, I watched it get destroyed and then Penny almost choked me to death."

"You sure you weren't getting something for Ruby?"

"Yang, piss off," said Ruby.

"Wait..." said Penny. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT? PENNY NO!"

"Not yet at least," said Yang.

"YOU BE QUIET! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING ON ABOUT THIS!"

"Dear god, help me," said Huynher.

"Do you want to be Ruby's boyfriend?" Penny asked. RWBY all turned to hear Huynher's response, Yang more keenly then the rest. Huynher blushed faintly.

"I-I'm sure she's nice but I'm not really a romantic person."

"Right, because you're too busy being an emo," said Weiss.

"Princess, you're solely here to look at other fighters from the other kingdoms to get an upper hand on them in the Vytal festival."

"You can't prove that!"

"I can read you, remem- Oh look a foreign fight display!"

"Where? Where?" Weiss immediately turned around to see it but there was just people walking around.

"My point exactly."

"Screw you."

"We were gonna get some food as well,' said Blake. "We could all go."

"I dunno," said Huynher. "After food I was gonna study."

"Aw come on," said Yang. "You're smart. You don't need to study and we kinda owe you for just now."

"Well...ah fuck it. Where we going?"

_Seconds later, cut to A Simple Wok restaurant..._

"A noodle house?"

"These guys have good noodles," said Yang.

"I know. I...I used to work here."

"Wait, really?"

"Shh!" Weiss snapped. "I'm trying to read their lips."

"I go for Japanese and I end up with Chinese," said Huynher. "Go multiculturalism." Everyone went inside.

"Welcome," said the shopkeep. "Table for how many?"

"Six thanks," said Blake.

"Mmhm. Right this way." He led the group to a round table. "A waiter will be with you shortly." He handed them menus before walking back.

"So how've you all been," asked Penny.

"Ah not much," said Yang. "School, training, food. Then more school, more training, more food."

"Just the usual," said Blake.

"Except now, Ruby has a boyfriend."

"Shut up," said Ruby. "We're just friends."

"I just said I'm a bad romantic Yang," said Huynher.

"Oh come on guys. You two are keeping the hood alive," said Yang as she pulled up Ruby's hood.

"Ignore them," said Blake. "Sisterly fight." Ruby pulled down her hood angrily.

"SHH!" Weiss silently shouted. "I'm trying to eavesdrop here!"

"So Huynher, how long have you been friends with team RWBY?" Penny asked.

"Shoulda seen how they met," said Yang. "There they were, fighting a massive Darachnid. Ruby was like 'whacha' with her scythe and then Huynher was like 'pew pew pew' and-"

"Long story short, Me and Ruby incinerated a simulation of a spider," Huynher interrupted.

"Dude, you killed the story vibe."

"You were gonna take too long."

"Well after that, Ruby fell for him."

"We're just friends!" said Ruby. "How many times do I have to say?"

"What about you," Huynher asked Penny. "How'd you end up with these guys?"

"Oh, Weiss bumped into me when she was chasing a monkey Faunus."

"Sun? I thought she was into Neptune."

"I'm right here you know?" said Weiss.

"So you were into Sun?"

"NO!"

"She thought Sun was here for Vytal," said Blake.

"Now it makes sense," said Huynher. "Funny how you defended him."

"Oh please, the hooded couple."

"Boom!" said Yang. "Takes you down with a Yang!" Huynher raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?" said Huynher. "That was a bad pun."

"Don't be a **sourpuss**." Yang nudged Blake. Ruby and Penny giggled as Weiss and Blake looked at Yang unamused.

"Okay. Please stop."

"Oh come on. Weiss so Schnee-rious? Eh? Eh?"

"Okay that one was good but stop please."

"One more, one more."

"*Sigh* Fine."

"So Penny, are you in remote control?"

"That was bad," said Weiss.

"No it wasn't."

"It sorta was Yang," said Ruby.

"Oh come on, guys."

_"__Wait, control?" _Huynher thought. _"That can't be, not him…could it?"_

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher pulled out his scroll. A new message was there.

"Really?" said Yang who raised an eyebrow. "Tucker?"

"Sorry I gotta go," he said as he got up.

"Again?" said Ruby.

"Look, I don't have time to talk and I'm sorry but this is important. Don't bother paying me back. I'll see ya round." He turned and left the noodle house.

"Why do we even bother inviting him to do things with us if he just leaves us halfway through?" asked Weiss.

"He has been awfully busy," said Blake.

"Yeah but what with?" said Yang.

"His loss I suppose," said Ruby.

"Does your boyfriend always do this?" asked Penny.

"PENNY HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

_Recommended Music: Robot Rock - Daft Punk_

**AN: I know what you're thinking. Yes, Robot Rock because Penny's here. What else was I supposed to do, sing? Lol, you do NOT EVER EVER want to hear me sing. Anyway, bit of a shorty this time but next is pure action (with a tint of expos). I dunno what else to say but thanks so far for the feedback and views. I honestly thought I might get hated for Huynher being too OP with mimic but you guys seem to both like and hate him for reasonable reasons (reasonable reasons? couldn't I have thought of something a little more reasonable?). Point is thanks and I hope I continue to impress you world!**


	19. Quid Pro Quo

Huynher walked around the trees of the kingdom. His eyes darted around in the cool night for his 'associate'.

"Where the fuck are you?"

_BANG!_

Huynher rolled ahead to avoid a shotgun slug and drew his blades. He looked around.

"Well look who showed up?" said Reece from within a tree. He hopped down to join Huynher. "Thought you said you were done?"

"Something convinced me otherwise. Where the hell are we going?"

"This way." The duo started walking.

"Care to tell me why we're outside the city walls?"

"The fang wants to expand ops as a…getaway from the city if you will. They want an old factory we hit back in-"

"So I'm here because you and your people can't move a few boxes?"

"If you'd let me finish, you're here as pest control. We sent a scouting team the day after the last mission and haven't heard from them since. We believe a Grimm infestation."

"Then just execute an assault."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I fail to see why I'm here if you could get the same teams to pull a job of this scale."

"That's where the problem lies." The duo reached their destination; the top of a hill overlooking an abandoned factory. Two White Fang members sat waiting and observing the area. "These two plus us **equal** the assault team."

"Wonderful." Huynher facepalmed. Reece turned to the duo.

"Any movement or response?" One of them shook their head. "Dammit. Alright arm up and radio command we're moving in." The two followed orders as Huynher readied the Ladies of Light and morphed his glasses. Reece pulled out Pure Havoc and armed the shotgun.

"How much do you know about the devices?"

"Not too much. They're worthless now ever since they failed."

"What?"

"The devices were made to control Atlas' droid army of AK-130s but production was stopped when they upgraded to 200s."

"Is that right? Why do you still need this?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Curiosity."

"I'm collecting them and re-engineering them to serve better purposes."

"What are they?"

"I'm sorry but I thought we were going to complete a mission." Reece put his bandana over his mouth and nose and stepped forward but the hooded boy blocked him off.

"Not so fast. If I do these missions, I gotta get something out of it."

"What happened to 'freedom and justice is its own reward'?"

"You don't fight for either of those things. If I help you, I want all information on these things. Everything ever recorded."

"Are you trying to strike a deal with me?"

"That's my price if you want my help." Reece thought about his offer.

"If we succeed this mission, we'll talk." Reece slid down the hillside to the factory. The others followed after him. Howling of wolves could be heard as they got the entrance. "Always with the gates." Reece swung his axe at the gate and reduced it to a pile of feathers. "After you," he said gesturing his hands. The others moved in.

"Helloooooooooo?" said one of the members.

"Anyone out here," said the other. Huynher didn't like this.

"It's too quiet," he said to Reece behind him.

"No shit again Sherlock," said Reece. The area remained quiet as they approached the main door to the factory. "You two, stay out here and keep watch. We'll radio when we have clearance." The two nodded. Reece and Huynher entered the factory.

"Need to hit the lights or something."

"Don't your glasses have night vision?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to see in colours other than green."

"Quit'cha bitchin' and follow me." Reece led on through the dark factory. "I remember this slightly bigger."

"No way, it was always like this."

"I swear it was bigger."

"It wasn't. Found a light switch." Huynher deactivated his night vision and pulled the switch. The massive factory lights flickered as they illuminated the room. Growls of Grimm creatures could be heard.

"We're not alone anymore genius."A few Beowolves had burst through the opposite door. The duo fired at the newfound enemy and brought them down. "Not even a challenge." Reece reloaded Pure Havoc. More Beowolves and Boarbatusks burst through the doors behind them. The two white fang members lay dead behind them.

"So much for an assault team."

"Imbeciles." The Beowolves roared before rushing at the duo.

"Pitfall." The boys pierced their weapons in the ground and colours of green and gold emanated from the blades. The lights extended past the Grimm then boxed them in. Finally, the ground underneath them disintegrated away creating a large 3m pit. The wolves fell into the pit. Reece threw an ice dust crystal into the pit and Huynher shot it, freezing the wolves in the hole and filing the pit. The Boarbatusks behind the wall prepared their spindash attacks then launched themselves at the fighters. Huynher switched Solaris to twin sword and waited. As soon as the first two got in range, he swung his sword underneath the two and lifted them up into the air. He then detached Solaris and stabbed the guts of the Grimm creatures. He then speared the blades in a cross into the ground to stop two more. The boar Grimm hit the swords and recoiled into the air. Huynher leaped up and slashed them with Celestia and Chiara. The last two came at him. Huynher crouched low and then, when the time was right, got his blades underneath the boars and stabbed them upwards, flipping them onto their backs. He panted a while before sheathing his blades and retrieving his sword, reverting it back to assault rifle. "You good?" he asked Reece. He looked over to see his partner kicking the last Boarbatusk onto its back then put his foot onto its stomach. He cocked Pure Havoc and lowered the shotgun to the Grimm's face.

"Burn in the hell I send you to!" he shouted before blasting the monster. The spray almost completely blew the Boarbatusk's face off.

"Really?" Reece turned and brushed by Huynher, reloading as he did.

"Let's move." The duo went up the catwalk and moved onto the hallway connecting the two. About halfway through the tunnel, Huynher sighed.

"So how have you been since we haven't small talked?"

"Alright I guess. You?"

"Not very descriptive."

"I've been shook around with my values since last year and the whole 'Torchwick conspiracy'. I've questioned what we've done and whether it's right. Making matters worse, you tell me about Halys and now I have to work with you."

"You're the one asking for my help."

"You know, you never said how she died."

"Maybe if you were there at the funeral, you would've heard."

"Don't fucking start. I paid my respects to her."

"Yet you couldn't make it to a simple function to remember her." Reece stopped and turned.

"Well what do you want me to say? That I was caught up with other things? That my duties to the fang were dire and that I'm close to-"

"What the fuck is more important than the death of your own teammate!?" Reece dropped his axe and pinned Huynher to the wall by the throat.

"You listen here you little fuck! You're not the only one who lost a lot! My family is gone too and my girlfriend is somewhere in Mistral! Just like you, I've been treated like a punching bag but unlike you, I'm deciding to fight back! Sure, I should've shown up, but I haven't even said 'hi' to Maggie in so long either! So stop acting like you're the only one with problems on this chaotic-fucking-planet!"

"You haven't even tried talking to her!" Both fighters drew their right blades and raised it at each other's neck. "Go on. I got nothing to lose." The duo eyed each other off, waiting to see whether the other would commit. Huynher noticed a figure behind Reece. He pushed his 'friend' away out of danger and stabbed the Beowolf creeping up on him. About 5 more appeared to his right from a hole in the top of the hallway. Huynher rushed them and took them with quick strikes to the chests of each beast. One more ambushed him from above and tackled him to the ground. Huynher struggled to keep the Grimm away from him. The Beowolf's mouth was mere inches away from his face.

_BANG!_

Reece picked up Pure Havoc and blew the face off the Beowolf.

"That was weak," he said.

"What, just like you were when the same thing happened to you?" replied Huynher as he got up and retrieved Solaris.

"At least I managed to kill mine when it happened. Now come on." The two got the door ahead of them.

"Alright, breach on my mark-"

"You know what, fuck it." Reece kicked down the door then entered the next building. "Surprise motherfuckers!" he shouted as he shot Pure Havoc twice in the air. Huynher shook his head, entered and hit the lights. The Grimm awoke at the flicking lights and roared at their presence.

"Good job moron. You woke up the locals."

"Split up." The two jumped off the catwalk in different directions, landed, drew their weapons and begun slaying them. Slowly but surely, the boys fought their way back to one another and were soon back to back once more.

"Switch!" The duo traded primary weapons and continued fighting through the horde of Grimm. Within seconds, they soon cleared out the room. After a quick scan for any more monsters, they exchanged weapons again.

"Any signs of the scouting team?"

"I don't think that's important right now…" Huynher pointed to the door behind Reece. A thick fog leaked into the room rapidly.

"Son of a bitch."

"What the hell is a Banenyx doing here?"

"Fuck if I know." The fog extended past boys and surrounded them.

"Huynher..." said the voice he dreaded.

"Just appear already," Huynher whispered. The fog around him suddenly faded, revealing the streets of Vale. "Oh no." The brown haired girl appeared, eyes closed. "Hayls..." The girl opened her fire red eyes and drew her weapon, a pair of chakrams. "Goddamn it." The girl charged at Huynher. Her chakrams clashed with Solaris. Huynher forced her back but did not attack her. She switched her chakrams to pistols and fired at Huynher. The boy hid behind a mailbox to take cover.

_BANG!_

Huynher slowly peered over to see the girl now on the pavement before Reece, wielding his shotgun.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You forget so easily..." Reece begun. The streets around him rippled before returning to the factory wall. "That it was an illusion." A white bloodstained-cloaked Banenyx lay at his feet.

"You're crazy."

"Nononono. Not crazy buddy-"

"Yeah yeah, 'you're chaos'. I get it."

"Good. Then you shouldn't forget it next time. And don't ever interrupt my catchphrase again."

"You're a fucking tool."

"'Oh thanks for saving me Chaos from that mother banenyx that almost killed me.' Oh no problem Huynher. Don't mention it."

"Are we done?"

"Well, since we found where our scouting party is..." Reece pointed behind him where 5 White fang members lay dead and soulless. "And we've killed any Grimm that pose threat to us..." He shot the Mother Banenyx again before it evaporated. "Yeah, I'd say we`re good."

"You need therapy or something."

"I'm chaotic, not insane. There is a difference." Reece turned on his radio earpiece. "Factory inside's clear. Send in first convoys. Oh, and bring a few guns. And make sure one of them brings a cannon. Bitches love cannons."

"Ahem?" Reece turned to Huynher. "You right there Alucard?"

"Now, would you like a ride back or you walking it?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"What?"

"Earlier, you said we'd talk about the darts. Now do we have a deal?"

"I can't promise you any-"

"Yes you can and you will if you want my help." Reece paused, thinking.

"Be aware, you may not like or find any use for the information you receive."

"So do we have a deal?"

_Later that night, cut to dorms..._

"Well today was a good day," said Ruby as she and her team made their way back to their dorm. Yang yawned.

"It was a long day if you ask me. Ya know, a Xiao Long day?"

"Even when you're tired, you're still making puns?" asked Blake.

"You cannot stop me!" The girls rounded the corner to their dorm. Huynher rounded from the opposite side of the wall.

"Hey," said Ruby. "Everything okay with you?"

"Hey. Sorry about lunch."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine guys. Seriously, you don't need to worry."

"What's with your calls?" asked Blake.

"They're just very important calls-"

"Hang on." She noticed a drop of blood on his neck. "What the hell happened to your neck?" Huynher felt his neck where a relatively large cut was.

"I err...musta got it from some drunken guy who threw a bottle at me."

"Someone threw a bottle at you?" asked Yang

"Well it hit the wall. A shard musta hit me."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Didn't even notice it."

"Emo," said Weiss.

"Shut up princess."

"You need the doc or something?" Ruby asked.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine."

"Where have you been?"

"Places okay. Look I've had a long day and-"

"You mean a Xiao Long day!" interrupted Yang.

"Right...I'm sorry but I'm just really tired right now." Huynher went to his door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He entered his room.

"Antisocial much," said Weiss. She entered her own dorm. Yang and Ruby followed, though Blake stayed back for a while, looking at Huynher's dorm.

"Ya coming Blake?" said Ruby.

"Err, right," she said as she entered her room.

_Meanwhile next door..._

Huynher took off his shirt and hoodie then looked in the mirror.

"That fucktard," he said as he examined his cut. The wound was deeper than he thought and a fair amount of blood had dripped down his neck. He washed away the blood and patched himself up. "God I wish I had Jaune's semblance right now." He quickly showered, dressed and got into bed. _"This has to be a lead...this just has to be." _ Within seconds, he fell asleep.

_Recommended Music: You're Gonna Go Far Kid – The Offspring_

**AN: Yes I did. I put in a line from Hellsing Abridged 'cause lets face it; b**ches love cannons. If you ain't seen it, do watch it (unless you don't like anime blood). Moving on, since there is a white Beowolf, I thought why not make the scariest thing in Wraithyre have an even stronger form. Will make a page on Banenyxes on the same wiki as well. As for Huynher, he is done but I think you guys should hold off 'til next chapter to know his history. Stay tuned you amazing people!**

**P.S: Spell Alucard backwards. Until my friend told me, I never thought about that.**


	20. Knowing the People You Know

"Alright everyone," said Oobleck as he zipped around his desk. "The holidays are almost upon us and you all have an end of term test soon. So, to ensure that I get everyone here passing my class, are there any questions on anything we've covered?"

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"Come now children, don't be shy. Remember students, there are no stupid questions." A hand shot up. "Mmm, yes Mr Slate?"

"Hey teach," said Harvey. "When are you gonna offer us some coffee? 'Cause I mean, you always drink it."

"Very funny Mr Slate. I take back what I said about stupid questions and some of your time at lunch today. Anyone else with a related question?" Cardin raised his hand. "Mr Winchester, this is a surprise. What would you like to know?"

"Yeah, why can't we learn about recent stuff like Team CHRM?" Cardin asked. Some of the class whispered to one another.

"Mr Winchester, we've already taught other battle tactics throughout the semester. Team CHRM I'm sure is a good group to study but perhaps for another time."

"Besides," began Weiss. "They were just a bunch of hooligans that did bad things in the long run."

"Thank you Miss Schnee. Any other-"

"They fought for the people, actually," Huynher defied. "They helped where they could."

"Oh really?" Weiss turned to him. "Then why did they turn on the police last year when they had control?"

"The police there were idiots and opened fire at the crowd."

"How would you know?"

"'Cuz I was there when they started shooting."

"They made farce of my father's company."

"Well maybe your dad's company shouldn't have questionable extraction methods."

"How dare you! They were arrogant vigilantes."

"They were freedom fighters!"

"They turned their back on those they claimed they protected!"

"They sought peace for the people!"

"Then where are they now? Where were they when the Grimm infested the city and where were they when Vale was about to be taken over?"

"That's enough about the matter please!" butted in Oobleck. "You both have different views on the group. If you would like to argue about them, please do it **after** class."

"Professor?"

"Doctor, Ms Schnee."

"What are your views on the group?" The whole class looked at the doctor.

"I'd rather not say."

"Can you at least say whether you looked at them positively or not?"

"Everyone has their reasons for their doings Ms Schnee. I'm sure that CHRM had theirs." Oobleck sipped his coffee. "Moving on, any other questions?"

_Later that day, cut to dining hall..._

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." said Nora.

"It was day," Ren corrected.

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"A very uh...interesting tale," said Huynher.

"You'll get used to her," said Jaune.

"I bet."

"'Sup guys?" said Ruby as she and her teammates joined the table. "What doing?"

"Stories," said Pyrrha.

"Lemme guess," said Yang. "Nora's Ursa rug story?"

"You heard it?" asked Huynher.

"Not an original to me."

"You gotta story?" Nora asked Huynher.

"Well I got a few."

"Ooh ooh, do you have any on CHRM?"

"Uh...yeah a few."

"Hmph, what did they do?" said Weiss. "Shoot someone for you?"

"What is your problem with them?"

"They were troublemakers to me and my family. They may say they're the good guys but where are they now?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons for disappearing."

"Probably because they turned-"

"Will you please stop with that one off? They saved me when I was in the deepest hole in my life."

"You met them!?" said Ruby and Yang simultaneously.

"I did. I owe my life to the HRM of the team."

"Ohmygosh!" said Ruby. "I-is the M as good as they say she is? No can H really break the sound barrier?"

"Yes and yes."

"COOL!"

"Is the R as cool and hot as they say?" asked Yang.

"What?" said Huynher.

"The R. Is he hot or is he **hot** and what's he like."

"He's a bit of a psychopath."

"Looks?"

"I'm a guy, please don't ask that."

"And where was the C?" asked Ruby.

"He err...I never got a chance to meet him properly. But I always thought he was a bit of an asshole."

"Still three of four freedom fighters!"

"More like arrogant vigilantes," said Weiss.

"Will you please stop with that?"

"It's the truth! Every single one of them were nothing but lowlifes with too much time on their hands." Huynher slammed his hands down on the table and rose.

"Listen here you little brat. They dedicated their lives to saving the people. I put up with so much shit from everyone around me that I can deal with it but the moment you bring my team into this matter, I'm gonna hit back. Sure we disappeared and sure we supposedly left when the kingdom needed us the most but at least we made a fucking difference for the better of the people unlike you and your daddy's fucking discriminatory and abusive company." Both team JNPR and RWBY's eyes popped open. "Yeah, I said it Princess. I'm an arrogant vigilante lowlife with too much time on my hands. Whatcha gonna do now?" Weiss simply stared blankly at him as Huynher shot her looks of rage.

"Y-you-" started Ruby.

"I've lost my appetite." Huynher walked away from the group threw his hood over his head. The teams exchanged looks amongst each other. Ruby looked up at Weiss who was in trance.

"Weiss?" The heiress stood there paralyzed until she stormed out of the hall.

"What...what the heck just happened?" asked Jaune.

"I think we just met Huynher," said Ren.

"'Sup ladies...and guys," said Sun as he and his team joined the group. "What we miss? And why is Ice Queen in a bad mood."

"Well...do you want the simple version or the interesting version?" Yang asked.

_Later that day, cut to Library..._

"Come on..." said Huynher as he looked through the aisles of books. He searched for a robotics book. Finally, he pulled out a large manual from the shelf titled 'Atlesian Knights Series Manual'. He put the book on a small pedestal and flipped through the pages to the AK-130 chapter. As he read, he pulled out the device and looked for any links between the two machines. "How do you two fucking link to-"

"Hey," said a voice behind him. Huynher quickly hid the device in his sleeve and turned around.

"What do you want Blake?"

"I'm just checking up on you."

"Well I'm fine, thanks." Huynher turned back to his book. "You can go now."

"Whatcha reading?" She walked over to him.

"Robotics book. Now are you gonna cut to the chase or keep small talking?"

"I think it`s brave what you-"

"What? Selling out who I am? Who I was? Weiss isn't wrong you know. I disappear for a year and look how the people see me. A whole kingdom needed me and because I gave up, they almost perished."

"She's not right either. You've done a lot that has helped this city and its people."

"Though apparently not enough."

"Hey, at least you didn't start out as a criminal."

"No. I did worse. I finished like a supposed terrorist."

"You had your reasons."

"My reasons weren't enough!" Huynher slammed his hands on the side of the stand. Blake jumped back slightly. Huynher took deep breaths to calm himself. "I tried so hard to fight for what I believed in and I thought I could make a difference to this chaotic planet. Then apparently we do something wrong and we were told give up. I've left my old life behind and now look at me. I'm the guy in a hood who may be a badass but has no team or friends around him." Huynher wiped away a small tear that had gathered near his eye and sniffled. "I fucked up at keeping a team together...my team together."

"Huynher, I-"

"Face the facts Blake." Huynher took another deep breath. "I fucked up." Huynher resumed reading.

"Hel-looooo!" said Yang as she and Ruby turned down the aisle.

"SHH!" shouted the librarian.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Hel-looooo!"

"'Sup," said Huynher as he continued reading. Blake waved to them.

"Whatchu guy's doin'" asked Ruby.

"I'm reading while Blake attempts converses with me."

"Uh right, conversing."

"Where's Weiss?" Blake asked after shaking her head.

"She's uh...not really in the mood to see you. Well not you but-"

"I get it," said Huynher annoyed. "So you're here because?"

"Well, we're just passing by the library and saw you guys so we thought we'd say hi."

"You were passing the library and saw us through the walls near the very back?" Ruby and Yang looked at each other than back to Huynher.

"Uh...yes?" Huynher stopped reading and turned to them.

"You want an autograph don't you?"

"Wha-No!"

"I can read you two."

"Maybe..." Huynher raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

"I haven't done one in quite a while and I'm not exactly popular as I used to be."

"Are you kidding me?" said Yang. "You're a freedom fighter!"

"SHH!" called the librarian.

"You're a freedom fighter!" Yang whispered.

"Was a freedom fighter. My team's disbanded. You know, I thought the blades back in Wraithlyre would've given you a clue." He pulled his left sleeve down to reveal Celestia's gauntlet. His emblem and the letters CHRM were engraved on it.

"Cool..."

"Where are they anyway?" asked Ruby.

"What?" said Huynher. Blake shook her head at Ruby trying to avoid the question.

"Your team? Where are they?"

"One's in Mistral for family reasons. Another is somewhere in Vytal doing I don't know what."

"And the third?" Huynher was silent for a while.

"I wish I knew."

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher took out his scroll, read the message then pocketed it.

"Shit." He sighed. "I gotta go." He walked off down the aisle to the exit.

"Where do you go?" Blake asked. "You keep leaving every few days to do something."

"It's very important Blake. That's all you need to know."

"What about the autograph?" asked Ruby.

"Keep me a secret and I'll give you one tomorrow." Huynher left the library.

"So," said Yang as she slumped an arm over Ruby's shoulders with a grin on her face. "Your BF is famous."

"SHUT UP YANG!" said Ruby.

"SHH!" shouted the librarian.

_Recommended Music: Freedom Fighter - AC3 OST_

**AN: BACKSTORY MUCH! {Reader:...Whut?} Betcha never saw them apples coming. {Reader: This is the difference between canon and this FF)**

**{Canon}**

**{Speculation}**

**{Alternate Endings}**

**{Fanfiction}**

**{Bad Fanfiction}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{****What the hell am I reading}**

**{GO KILL YOURSELF AUTHOR}**

**{This}**

**Oh really? Well I...I...Yeah I f**ked up the canon. OR HAVE I? Seriously though, I have thought this out. Huynher and CHRM are supposed to be freedom fighters before Vol. 1 started. Then they...wait...Why should I tell you when the OC pages are done? Search up on Google for Cameron (full name) and it should be a scroll down on the page (yes I checked that). ****Anyway, soz for a shorty chapter but this looked slightly bigger in my head. Hopefully the whole backstory will get you guys enough P&amp;C.**

**P.S: Harvey: Harvey Slate**

**Cameron: Go fuckyourself**

**Yes, I bought Harvey back for a 2 line cameo. TROLLOLOLOLOLOL-no. Not even once myself.**


	21. Up to the Market

Huynher walked the streets of the 'rough' side of Vale. He turned down an alley and looked around the buildings of the night.

"FREEZE HUMAN!" ordered a voice behind him. He turned to see two armed White Fang members walking towards him.

"I'm with your boss now let me through or you'll both end up in trash cans."

"Look kid, we can do this the easy way or the violent way."

"Alright then." Huynher drew his blades and raised them in a defensive stance. "Try me."

"That's enough!" said Reece from behind the members. "Let him through. He's the guy."

"But sir-" started the other member.

"I said let him through. Jesus Christ." The members looked at each other before standing down and letting Huynher pass. Huynher walked up to Reece.

"What's the mission now?"

"Strike raid."

"I told you I'm not stealing anything."

"We're raiding a black market."

"That's supposed to change my mind?"

"Well, if not we could rob the citizens or better yet, you could leave with nothing."

"What've you got for me then?"

"Oh, just the running program. Pain in the ass to get but it's here." He held it out to Huynher. Huynher went to take it but Reece pulled it back towards him. "That is, if the mission is still on." Huynher thought for a second.

"It better be a black market and nothing else."

"Would I lie to you?" Reece laughed but Huynher raised an eyebrow at him. His laughing ended. "It was a rhetorical question."

"Didn't answer."

"Your body answered." There was silence in the air for a second.

"That sounded gay."

"Yeah...it did didn't it."

"We're ready to go sir!" shouted Mitty from the truck.

"Get your ass in and arm up! Alright people let's go, we hit quick and hard and remember, get what's asked first and then loot." Huynher looked at him. "What?"

"Hey, it's this guy!" Mitty said as he saw Huynher.

"'Sup," Huynher replied.

"Hey guys!" Mitty slumped an arm around Huynher. "This right here is my favourite Human."

"Touch me again and I'll slit your throat."

"Listen to this guy. Total joker right?" Huynher drew Celestia.

"I mean it. Also I don't remember being all chummy with you."

"Enough fighting," said Reece. "Get your asses in the truck." Both fighters did so and soon the trucks were mobile. "So, how've you been?"

"Why you asking?"

"'Cause you small talked last time."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Not very descriptive."

"Don't steal my lines."

"I don't see them trademarked."

"I'm kicking ass and looking good while doing it. Happy?"

"Well it's a better answer than last time."

"You know today we talked about CHRM."

"Really? And what did you talk about?"

"The last job."

"Oh yeah? What did they say? No no, lemme guess, lemme guess. We turned on everyone then disappeared from the world when we were needed the most."

"Just one person said that."

"Appreciation much."

"It was a Schnee."

"Well that explains a fair bit. I take it they bitched about us liberating their 'employees' outside the kingdom."

"What do you think?"

"Heh heh. What was your reaction?"

"Again, what do you think?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question."

"I defended us. We helped many people both in and out of the kingdom."

"Yet one mistake and you go down in history as a traitor." There was silence in the air between the two.

"When you're done with this whole White Fang fighting for equality will you..."

"Will I come back?"

"Yeah."

"*Sigh* I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, even if we do find some sort of equality...can we truly find peace?"

"You and I knew it wasn't gonna be easy."

"What if I said that I found a way to achieve it?" Huynher's eyes widened curiously.

"Is this...hypothetical or am I looking at a possible way to be labeled Illuminati?"

"Hypothetical, but-"

"Sir, we're nearing the market," said the driver.

"Park her close and have the others seal the exits. No cargo leaves unless it's with us."

"Yes sir."

"Alright people, arm up. Our main targets are weapons, dust, robotics and anything military. Quick and hard." The truck stopped and everyone got out. They armed up and made their way to the entrance. Huynher put on his hood as Reece pulled up his bandana. Reece then walked up to the door and knocked on it. A peep hole slid open.

"State your business," said the man behind the door with a thick Australian accent.

"Dude what kinda accent is that? That's a cool accent."

"**State your business.**"

"Just grabbing a few things from the store."

"Get lost kid. This isn't the supermarket."

"Oh I'm fully aware of what market it is and I'm just here to uh, repossess some things. Now please open the door before I do. And when I say I do, I mean there won't be a door left."

"Ha! This is a 10 inch vault door. Not even a rocket can smash through this thing." Reece laughed. "What's so funny?"

"This wouldn't happen to be dusted would it?"

"Don't need dust when dust can't even break it."

"I thought so." Reece tapped on the door and a green light emanated from the place he tapped. Soon the green light spread over the door and disintegrated it, leaving a trail of feathers.

"What the-"

"So much for your door."

"FUCK FUCK FU-" The guy ran down the hall only to be shot by Reece's right blade.

"Let's go!" Everyone moved up and followed the hall down to the main market entrance. "Take positions. Mitty, music."

"Oh...uh..." Mitty said checking his pockets.

"Mitty? Where's my intro music?"

"I think I left in on the table.."

"You left my-Ahhh. You worthless piece of shit. You know, this is why I hate you other than being a try hard. Okay, fuck it. Hang on." Reece pulled out his scroll and tossed to Mitty. "Just hit random okay?"

"Really?" Huynher said.

"Just hit random on my mark okay. In 3...2..." Reece kicked open the door entered the market. Many different illegal and military goods lie everywhere. Everyone in the market looked at Reece.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint..._

"Dammit, turn it off, turn it off." Mitty did. Reece sighed. "I didn't work guys. It did not work."

"Mission moron?"

"Oh yeah right. Erm-herm, OKAY EVERYBODY! We are here to repossess everything you own."

"SHIT COPS!" shouted a guy to their right. Everyone began to panic and pulled out guns on the group. Huynher and the White Fang took aim back.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down, we're not cops. Now you can help us by putting everything you own that has anything to do with weapons, dust and robotics or anything that the military have in the trucks located at all exits."

"Uh, I don't know who you are, but this isn't a playground kid. There's no kickball here."

"Firstly, I'm into grifball. That stuff is awesome. Secondly..." Reece revealed Silent Slayer. Like Huynher's, his emblem as well as the letters CHRM were engraved on the gauntlet. "I'm worse than cops buddy."

"SHIT! IT'S CHRM! IT'S- Herk Ble-ag!" Reece shot the man. Everyone panicked and either shot them or ran away. Everyone opened fire. Huynher pulled Reece aside.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he screamed.

"What? Taking it back CHRM style. Unless you mean the people, they're criminals."

"YOU IDIOT!" Reece pushed Huynher off him and stabbed a guy sneaking up on him with Silent Havoc.

"You're welcome."

_"__Sir, we have a runner. He's got a large truck."_ Said a guy over the radio.

"Hunt them down. No-one escapes."

"Tell your men to stand down!" ordered Huynher.

"Look, if you don't want to shoot things, there's a runaway truck. Take Mitty and retrieve it."

"Fuck you. Mitty, let's go!" Huynher and Mitty ran out the door and saw the truck race down the street.

"Shotgun!" said Mitty.

"Dude, you're driving."

"But I can't drive."

"You're kidding."

"Can't you?"

"I'm on L plates."

"That means you can drive!"

"Oh for god's sake." Huynher raised Chiara and shot at the buildings and retracted to get up. He ran after the truck.

"Okay! I'll just...stay here and guard the...exit."

_Recommended Music: Adrenalized - Immediate Music_

Huynher sprinted across the rooftops and caught up with the truck. It sped around the corner as Huynher leaped to the opposite building. Huynher followed it on until it turned off onto a highway. Huynher vaulted onto a car roof and followed it. The passenger in the truck noticed Huynher and began firing his sub machine gun at him. Huynher jumped onto another car to avoid fire. The gunner followed his movements as Huynher leaped from car to car. Soon enough, Huynher jumped onto the back of the truck. The gunner had climbed onto the roof of it and came to face Huynher, armed with a machete. The man went for a slash but Huynher countered it with his blades. Suddenly, the truck swerved right and sent both guys flying. Thinking fast, he plummeted Celestia into the truck's back door. The partner screamed as he smashed the pavement before being hit by a car. Some bones could be heard breaking among the cry of death.

"Eugh..." He climbed up to the rooftop. The driver knew Huynher was on top and swerved more to shake him off. Huynher surfed aboard the truck and slowly made his way to the cabin.

_BANG!_

A shotgun shell shot through the cabin roof. The driver was attempting to shoot Huynher. Making matters worse, they were approaching a tunnel.

"Seriously!" said Huynher. The driver swerved again and shook Huynher off to the right. Huynher fired Chiara's hook at the driver door, retracted and held onto the window. The driver blindly shot at him through the window but Huynher grabbed the gun and tossed it onto the road. The driver opened the door and shook it. Huynher hung on for dear life then grabbed the driver and begun a fist fight with him.

"LET-GO-FUCKING-KID!" he outraged. But Huynher continued beating him. The driver continued to swerve and shake the door, but with every shake, a powerful punch would come. Finally, Huynher knocked the driver out and pulled himself into the truck just before they hit the tunnel. He panted as he took control and drove off the highway.

"I fucking...hate...my life," he said inbetween breaths.

_"__Green Machine to douchebag, where are you?" _said Reece over the radio.

"Got your truck." Huynher paused to catch his breath. "I swear to god this had better be worth it or I'm sticking you to the front of this truck and driving on the highway.

_"__Bring the truck to the following location."_ His scroll buzzed. _"And get me some food on the way."_

"Get your own food fat ass."

_Later that night..._

Huynher drove into an alley where the remaining trucks were.

"FREEZE HUMAN!" ordered a White Fang member in front of the truck.

"IT'S FUCKING ME GODDAMN IT!" Huynher retorted.

"Oh, sorry sir."

"Damn right you're sorry." Huynher got out of the truck. "Where is he?"

"You're late," said Reece as he walked up to him. Mitty followed behind him.

"I'm a learner. What do you expect?"

"I expected you to drive like a sane person."

"Says the idiot who paired me up with another idiot who can't drive." Reece turned back to Mitty.

"You can't drive?"

"Uh...heh, of course I can...ah who am I kidding," Mitty replied. Reece burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! Ahahahaha!"

"Ahem," said Huynher.

"Ahaha...ha. Oh right you." Reece threw Huynher a USB stick.

"Thanks." Huynher pocketed the device and walked away.

"What, not gonna hang around for a beer?"

"Underage buddy."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm a little busy tonight. I've gotta think of an excuse for my friends there."

"So you are hooking in with the ladies there?"

"Goodbye asshole."

_Later that night..._

Huynher entered his room and loaded the USB onto his scroll. He accessed the program.

"Okay you sick son of a bitch..." He pulled out the dart and placed it on his forehead. "Let's see whatchu can do." He synced the device with his scroll and tapped activate. He gasped as a rush of pain entered his body and closed his eyes. He held his head as the device did its work. Seconds later, he opened his eyes which had now turned fire red.

_Recommended Music: __I'm a Bitch, I'm a Lover - Meredith Brooks_

**AN: Now for those who did check the character page, I'm sure you noticed that my character has been (wait for it) REJECTED! DUN DUN DUUUUNNN {Reader: ...the admins did a good thing then.} Regardless, character page is up for background info and will update with better art if I can convince a friend of mine to start drawing Anime for me (though she probs won't since she's fairly busy). Anywho, there was another Hellsing Abridged moment because why not and a clear message to kids to wait until their legal age to drink. And then there was the whole red eyes thing to which a small number of you are probably questioning...SEE YA!**

**P.S: The aristocrats...**


	22. A Friend in Need

"Class dismissed everybody and happy holidays!" shouted Professor Peach. Everyone stood and left the class room.

"HOLIDAYS!" shouted Yang and Nora together. Blake and Ren facepalmed to their partners' actions.

"This is gonna be an awesome Christmas!" said Ruby. "We can sing carols and give presents and dress up and-"

"Wait, dress up?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. Me and Yang would dress up as elves every year."

"Why does that give me an inappropriate image?"

"I'm not dressing up again," said Blake.

"Why not?"

"Remember Halloween?"

_Previously, on RWBY..._

"Trick or treat!" said the Team.

"Who are you all supposed to be?" asked the man at the door.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood!" said Ruby

"I'm Snow White," said Weiss.

"Goldilocks!" said Yang.

"Belle," said Blake.

"Who?"

"Belle. Beauty and the Beast?"

_Present Chapter..._

"It could've been worse Blake," said Ruby.

"You threw up on my bed and my only good school uniform after eating all that candy," said Weiss.

"It was good candy." Huynher brushed by the group.

"Yo," he said as he walked by.

"Hey. Doin' anything."

"Well I-"

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher moaned and rolled his eyes as he pulled out his scroll. He looked at the text.

"Shit..."

"Let me guess," Weiss said. "Something's come up."

"I'm sorry okay but these calls are important."

"Where the hell do you go?" asked Blake. "For the past few weeks, you've been in and out of the library, the lab, the simulator and you always go somewhere at night. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I'm just very busy right. A lot of stuff has happened recently."

"Are you being a hero again?" asked Ruby. Weiss huffed at this.

"I really wish I was sometimes."

"You're playing hard to get for Ruby," joked Yang.

"Jesus Christ no. No offense."

"You know you can tell us anything," said Ruby.

"I know, and I'm telling you all I'm fine." Huynher walked off. "I'll see you round."

"Something is not right with him."

"No kidding," said Blake.

"Who cares?" said Weiss. "For someone like him, he doesn't need help."

"Not helping Weiss."

"Oh, I'm sorry. An arrogant cursed vigilante has been in our school the entire semester and we didn't notice 'til last week."

"He's still our friend Weiss," said Yang.

"All in favour of tailing our secretly famous and cool but also mysterious and slightly weird friend to find out what is wrong with him..." Ruby gasped. "Say I."

_Later that day, cut to streets of Vale..._

Huynher walked the streets of the residential district. He rounded a corner and walked to a house up for sale. He entered the building. Team RWBY poked their heads around the corner and saw him.

"Real estate?" said Blake.

"He's panicking over a new house?" said Weiss annoyed.

"Well, someone's already thought about the hooded marriage," said Yang.

"SHUT UP YANG!" said Ruby.

"So do we just wait here or should we see what house he's getting for Ruby?"

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PARASITES!" Huynher's voice screamed throughout the house.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

_BANG!_

"LEAVE YOU PRICKS!" A large group of people ran out the door of the house. One last few men turned around as Huynher came out with Solaris in gun form in hand.

"You don't own the property," said the man. "I-I have papers stating-"

"I'm sorry. YOU MUST HAVE ME CONFUSED WITH SOMEONE WHO GIVES A FUCK!" Huynher shot at the mans feet. The real estate agent ran to his car and tried to open the door. Huynher carefully shot the windows of the car. The agent screamed then got in his car and sped off. Huynher lowered his gun. "AND FUCK OFF YOU DOUCHEBAGS!"

"FREEZE!" shouted team RWBY as the drew their weapons just outside the property.

"Oh fuckberries."

"Stand down immediately!" Weiss demanded.

"Or what Princess? Ya gonna shoot me?"

"Try me curse!"

"What the hell was that!?" Ruby asked.

"That was me telling some fucker to get off my property!"

"Well you don't have to...wait what?"

"I don't have time for this." Huynher sheathed his weapon and went inside, locking the door behind him.

"Huynher wait up!" RWBY went up to the door. "Huynher come on."

"Leave me alone."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Blake.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Huynher, we can help you if you just-"

"HOW!?" Huynher opened the door furiously. "How can any of you help me? I'm slowly losing everything I have and I can't do anything about it! So how can a bunch of girls help a fucked up, loser, degenerate cursed soul?" The four girls just stared at him. Huynher took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm just going through a whole lot of shit right now."

"Do uh...do you wanna talk about it?" asked Ruby.

"*Sigh* Come on in." The girls did. Huynher led the group to the dining room where an elder woman was. "Thanks again Mrs. Anderson."

"Ah, to hell with them all," she replied. "And how are your friends over there."

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, this is my neighbor Mrs. Anderson. Mrs Anderson, these are my friend from Beacon."

"Pleasure to meet you all." The girls smiled back. "Well, I best be off."

"Did you want some help?"

"Ah, I'm only 80 Cameron. I can still get around."

"That's what worries me."

"You kids are young, have fun. Just make sure you study hard." Mrs Anderson slowly left the house.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I take it you have a lot of questions." Huynher went over to his fridge as the girls sat down. "Any of you's hungry/thirsty?"

"Got any soda?" Yang asked.

"Coke, Dr Piper or People Like Grapes?"

"PLG."

"PLG," said Ruby.

"I'm good," said Blake. Weiss said nothing. Huynher got the drinks for the sisters then sat down.

"Shoot."

"So what's going on?" asked Ruby.

"For a while now, my house has been under the market," said Huynher.

"Can't you parents do something?"

"Remember sushi day?"

"Yeah."

"They were found dead in my house."

"Oh...I'm sorry to-"

"And now because I'm a minor and since the property has no owners, the agents are trying to find documents to claiming it."

"A quick buck," said Blake.

"It's fucking bullshit."

"It's fine."

"What about inheritance?" asked Weiss.

"Apparently, there are no papers saying I own my house."

"That sucks!" said Yang. "So much for being a free-"

"Free kingdom!" Blake said as she covered Yang's mouth with her hand before she could finish. Huynher frowned at Yang.

"Yeah. Free kingdom indeed."

"Wait, is that where you go every night?" asked Ruby.

"Err, no. An old friend of mine is trying to find a few documents. He texts me when he has something."

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

"Speak of the devil." Huynher stood.

"Maybe we should come too. You could use some extra help."

"No no. It's fine. I got this."

"Huynher, you don't have to do this alone."

"Guys please. You guys shouldn't have to waste your holidays helping me."

"We can help you."

"Ruby, I asked you to stop trying to help me. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Just promise us that you won't keep us in the dark then."

"I'll try. Lock the door behind you and put the key under the mat." Huynher left the key on the table and left the girls.

"Plus points for baby sis," said Yang.

"I'm not into him Yang!"

_Recommended Music: Greatwood Theme - Fable Anniversary OST_

**AN: Sorry for the very short (and partially unnecessary) chapter. Was busy with some school work over the weekend. Anyway, to bring on more bad for this chapter, after Chap 25, I'm gonna be on a field trip for a few days so you'll be on the edge of your seats for a while. Again, sorry for small chapter but next one is gonna be epic!**

**P.S: Thx for +3000 views in the past month. You guys really do rock!**


	23. Freedom Fighting (Sorta)

"What was the hold up this time?" asked Reece as Huynher approached him.

"Oh just hangin' out, ya know, with **friends**," he replied.

"You? Making friends? You are the curse aren't you?"

"You're just hating on me 'cause I have time to pick up chicks."

"So you are hooking in the ladies at Beacon?"

"Piss off and what are we doing?"

"Is it with that team Roony?"

"It's RWBY. And who the hell gave you that idea?"

"You did."

"I said I met them, not flirted with them."

"That means you are friends with them. So are they hot?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Oh come on. Rate 'em out of ten. Ten being Miss Universe."

"Just tell me what the mission is."

"Seriously?"

"Mission please!"

"Okay, Fine. We're hitting an important convoy. Jeez I'm just trying to have a bro-to-bro conversation."

"Didn't we just steal from a black market last week?"

"Emphasis on important."

"What's inside?"

"Something special."

"Tell me or I walk."

"I don't think I will."

"See ya cockbite." Huynher walked away.

"See ya. Hey Mitty, put these BLUEPRINTS OF THE DEVICE back into the ship please." Huynher stopped. He hesitated before slowly returing. "Oh look who changed their mind."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too buddy. I love you too." Reece turned and showed him the USB.

"Don't you idiots have hard copies?"

"Hey, this is the best you can get from me. Be happy you're getting anything."

"You're such a tool, ya know."

"Shut up and get in the ship." Reece, Huynher and Mitty got in the Bullhead. A small team of three was already in there. Seconds later, the ship lifted off and the team was in the air.

"So now can I know what we're hitting?"

"I already told you, a convoy."

"Gee, thanks for the description."

"Hey, remember last time I talked 'bout that method of peace?"

"You said it was hypothetical."

"It is, but I'd thought you'd still like to hear it."

"Go on then."

"We did a lot as freedom fighters right?"

"This is coming from the guy that was very descriptive with the stories."

"Right?"

"Yeah, we did. So?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any regrets during CHRM?"

"You know I had some. Not every mission had a 'happy ever after'."

"Do you ever think that maybe what we did was wrong?"

"We fought to protect people and we did. How could that be wrong?"

"Not the protection of people. That was a duty but I'm saying...have you ever thought freedom isn't the way to go to achieve peace?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm trying to say-"

"Convoy dead ahead sir," said the pilot.

"I'll tell you later." Reece stood up. "Alright people, just like before. Quick and hard. Stick to the plans everyone and remember you roles. Pilot, pop the hatch." The side of the bullhead opened.

"This seems very complex for a simple convoy," said Huynher.

"I never said it was a simple convoy."

"What the hell am I hitting then? And how planned out does this go."

"We've got a road block near the end of the street and a truck ready to hit the target vehicle. A classic blitz play scenario."

"Blitz plays aren't always effective and they're only ever used in movies and games."

"Well we could've gone the Italian Job on this."

"So we're hitting truck of gold?"

"Pfff, who do you think we are? We're people of change, not professional criminals. Though we should totally do an Italian Job later."

"In position sir!" said the pilot.

"Everyone get ready. On my mark."

"For the last time, what the fuck am I hitting?"

"Hold."

"Oh screw it."

"Hold." Reece watched eagerly as the convoy stopped. "Hold. Also we're hitting a bus."

"A bus?"

"Now!" A tow truck in the distance came out of an alley and smashed into the bus, flipping it over on its side. "Let's move people!" Reece activated his wings and glided down towards the fight. The White Fang members leaped out and engaged the enemies. Huynher jumped to the rooftops and ran across them to the crash site. He then jumped off the rooftops, fired Chiara's hook at the ground and air assassinated a few enemies on his way down. Everyone landed and soon all the enemies were taken out.

"All targets neutralized sir," said Mitty. "But we lost the others."

"Not all," said Reece. "The universe spared you **again**."

"Thank you sir."

"Goddamn it, I fucking hate you Mitty." Huynher inspected the dead bodies.

"Police?" Huynher looked at the bus. Vale police markings were seen on it. "This is a prison bus?!"

"Mitty, get him out."

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I didn't lie; I just didn't say what the convoy was." Huynher went to punch Reece caught his fist.

"THIS IS A PRISON BREAK!"

"Good job putting 2 and 2 together." Mitty blasted open the metal door in the bus. A man stepped forward, keeping his face hidden in the dark.

"You're late..." said the man.

"Oh be happy we came for you asshole." Reece tossed him a Grimm mask and the man put it on his face. "Miss me buddy?" He then noticed Huynher and grabbed him.

"You missed one." He retrieved a knife from his pocket and raised it to kill him. Huynher drew Celestia and raised it at him.

"I wouldn't," Huynher said.

"Perry, stop molesting him," said Reece.

"Perry? What kinda name's Perry."

"This is your human friend?" questioned Perry.

"Sir, we gotta move!" said Mitty. "Cops are onto us!"

"Everyone, get your asses in the bullhead," said Reece. Perry released Huynher and walked away from him. "And before you bitch at me, might I suggest we get out of here before you start a fist fight?"

"This had better be worth it you prick!" said Huynher. The ship landed and the group ran to it.

**_KABOOM!_**

Everyone was blown backwards when the Bullhead exploded.

"DA FUCK WAS THAT?" shouted Reece. Police sirens wailed in the distance.

"There goes our escape," said Mitty.

"Shut up Mitty. Everyone in the van." Everyone got into the rear escort car, Reece behind the wheel.

"I swear to god, if we're caught, I'm saying I was stopping you," said Huynher.

"We won't get caught because I'll kill everyone if we do. "

"Cops on our tail!" alerted Mitty.

"Hang on bitches." Reece slammed his foot on the gas and raced off. The van swerved around the corner and sped down the street. Police followed them. "You fixed your rocket moron?"

"Yes sir."

"Then fire the goddamn thing!"

"On it!" Mitty pulled out his rocket launcher and stood infront of the door. "HIYA-OH FUCK!" He tried to kick the door open but smashed his leg instead. Reece laughed at him.

"Oh I wish I recorded that."

"Shut up and focus on driving," snapped Huynher.

"Ugh, yes mom!" Mitty opened the door.

"Alright cockbites, EAT THIS!" Mitty aimed his weapon at the front car and pulled the trigger.

_Click..._

"Uh...EAT THIS!"

_Click..._

"Seriously?" said Huynher. Reece cracked up again.

"Don't worry, I got this. EAT THIS!"

_Click... Click...CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK_

"THIS IS WORST GUN EVER OF ALL TIME!"

"Gimme that," said Perry He snatched the rocket from his arms and forced him to sit. He took aim at the front car.

_Boom! BANG!_

"Oh come on!" said Mitty. Perry reloaded it and fired again. A helicopter flew overhead.

"THIS IS THE VALE POLICE DEPARTMENT, PULL OVER NOW!" ordered the pilot of the chopper over the megaphone. Reece activated the megaphone on the van.

"OVER MY DEAD-"

_Bow Chicka Honk Honk!_

"Oops, sorry hang on." He let go of the wheel and pulled out his phone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Huynher who took hold of the wheel.

"Damn." Reece showed Huynher his phone. "Would ya tap that?"

"You're snapchatting NOW?"

"Nice...picture...baby-"

"Take the fucking wheel you idiot."

"Just give me a second! Jeez!"

"We're in the middle of a fucking police chase!"

"Okay fine Jesus!" Reece put his phone in his lap and took hold of the wheel.

"Thank you!" Huynher looked back quickly then back to Reece.

"In the middle...of a police chase..." he texted.

"I said eyes on the goddamn road moron!" snapped Huynher.

"Stop backseat driving!"

"Then watch the friggin' road you psycho!"

"You know what, screw it. Let's take a selfie." Reece enabled camera mode and raised it to get Mitty and Perry onto the shot. "Mitty, Perry, look back for a sec. HEY!" Huynher snatched the phone from his hands and threw it out the window. "THAT WAS SCHNEE DUSTY X5!"

"EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD! AND GET AN iSCROLL!"

"DON'T START THAT FIGHT AGAIN!"

"I don't know if you guys've noticed but we got cops here!" said Mitty and Perry.

"Oh for god's sake! You know what, you take the wheel!" Reece got up and moved to the back. Huynher sat in the drivers seat took the wheel. "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Reece pulled out Pure Havoc and fired away.

"Fuck my life. Hard right, hang on!" Huynher called. He drifted the van right. Some pursuing cars lost control and crashed. Huynher sped onward, weaving through the lanes of traffic. "Incline going up!" Huynher sped on getting slightly airborne before landing with a small thud. A few SUV's were speeding straight at them. "Shit! Going through a parking lot!' The van swerved off the road into a raised parking lot. Huynher drove through the parked cars and through to the other side of the road. Only a few cops were left tailing them.

"You a mad driver for a learner!" complimented Mitty.

"Shut up and shoot Mitty!" said Reece. The van roared down the street. The three faunus continued to shoot the remaining cop cars.

"Small left, I'll lose em down the street," Huynher called. He spun the van down the corner to find a- "Roadblock!"

"This thing's heavy plated, just ram it."

"You can't ram a spike strip!" Huynher hit the brakes. The three in the back slid to the front of the van. "Hang on!" Huynher kicked the van into reverse and accelerated into the oncoming police cars. He dodged the oncoming cars then flicked the handbrake and swivelled around to forward. The police cars tailing them collided with the cars in the roadblock.

"We still got that heli!" said Mitty.

"I'm out," said Perry.

"Gimme the rocket," said Reece. Perry handed him the launcher and Reece dropped an electric and a fire crystal down the tubeee. "Keep her steady!" Huynher did and Reece hurled the launcher at the chopper. He then raised his left hand and shot at the dust crystals in the barrel with Silent Havoc. The launcher exploded and the heli lost control from the electrical surge of the electric dust. Screams could be heard as the chopper crashed and exploded just outside a wrecker.

"That was my gun," Mitty sobbed.

"We're clear," said Reece. "Park her in an alley or something." Huynher drove the car round the corner then into an alleyway. He stopped the car and everyone got out.

"WOO!" said Mitty "FUCK YEAH!"

"That' how we do it boys!" shouted Perry.

"Shut up, both of you. But yes, we did do we-"

_SMACK!_

"OW! You little-"

"YOU LIED TO ME YOU FUCKTARD!"

"It could've been worse."

"Could've been worse? HALF THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT IS DESTROYED AND HAS DEAD COPS EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE! HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS BE WORSE?"

"The **entire** district could've been destroyed." Huynher drew both his blades and raised them at Reece. Reece followed the same. "Take the shot then. Find retribution for all the newly departed. Not that you will."

"Try me."

"Pull the fucking trigger then." Both boys stood at gunpoint to each other. Mitty and Perry watched intently though Mitty was whispering a cowboy standoff tune. After a few seconds, both of them stood down. "Right, now that that's over-"

"Just give me the prints."

"Well technically speaking, we did fight for someone's freedom."

"Yeah, fighting for a criminal's freedom? I don't think that counts."

"It still does." Reece tossed Huynher the USB stick.

"Thanks." Huynher pocketed the stick and walked off.

"Well, see ya next time."

"No. I'm done with you and everything else your stupid organization wants. Do not call me again."

"But you don't have everything."

"What you've given me is enough. Call me again and I will come only to kill you. Mark my words you prick." Huynher shot Chiara to the rooftop and disappeared into the night.

"You'll be back..." Reece grinned. "I know you too well buddy."

_Recommended Music: Spiral - RvB Season 9 Soundtrack_

**AN: Well..wasn't that exciting? A cop chase and good old Perry back. What's that? You thought Adam was the criminal? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-NO! I did play with the idea that maybe he should be here but scrapped it since I'm pretty sure he would've killed Huynher regardless. Also, I'm pretty sure someone like him would be beyond maximum security and not be on the move since...well, he'd destroy everything and everyone human around him, even in prison. Anyways, forgot to say happy Chinese New Year to all the Asians out there and anyone else who celebrates the day. Fun fact though, Chinese New Year lasts about two weeks so I think I'm sorta safe. Enjoy the world, world!**


	24. Resolutions

"...As you can see, the Atlesian Knight Model 130 is now undergoing the programming stage," said the person on the TV documentary. Huynher listened to the doco as he flipped through the pages of another droid book. "The military droid here has advanced technology to..."

"Why does none of this relate to this stupid dart?"

_Knock knock_

"It's open." Blake stepped in. "Hey."

"Hey," she said. "What's that book you said I should read again?"

"A Samurai's Code. You finished NoL?"

"Yeah. You know they're making a sequel?"

"Heard about that. They better not screw up though; it's too good a series. So why didn't you go anywhere for X-mas?"

"No-one really to spend it with."

"I thought Sun invited you to Vacuo."

"I thought Ruby and Yang invited you to Patch."

"Well...not really."

_Previously, on RWBY..._

"Hey," said Ruby. "How's the house goin'?"

"Meh. Looks like I'm stuck here for Chrissy."

"Well maybe you could..." A small object dangled between the two.

"Mistletoe!" said Yang cheekily.

"YANG!"

"What? Just a little mistletoe." Yang winked.

"We're just friends!"

"Well in that case." Yang pushed Ruby out the way. "Mistletoe?" Yang closed her eye as she leaned for-

_SLAM!_

"Merry Christmas ladies," Huynher behind the door.

_Present Moment..._

"Speakin' of which, aren't they supposed to be back today?"

"Later today yeah. Unfortunately, we're gonna lose some sanity as well." Both of them laughed a while.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's...about the White Fang."

"Uh, sure."

"You probably have but...have you ever...you ever thought what you did was wrong but you did it for the right reasons?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I thought I did the right thing even though I knew it was wrong but...it's what I believed in."

"Yeah..."

"Why are you asking me this? You're the one that said you're a hero if fight for what you believe in."

"Yeah...I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"You okay?"

"Let's just say I found something that's important to me recently."

"Something about CHRM?"

"Something like that."

"Besides. At least you're not fighting against the people...or ever did. You hear about the prison break a little while back?"

"Uh..."

_Previously, on RWBY..._

"PULL OVER NOW!" A co behind the van shouted.

"Attention all police forces," Reece said over the megaphone. "Testicles. That is all."

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Huynher shouted. His voice went over the megaphone.

"All units, be advised, we have an asshole fun-killer to my right. He is armed with a small dick and shows no signs of stopping. Request-"

"FUCKING DRIVE YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF-"

_Present Chapter..._

"Uh...yeah...some crazy night..."

_Knock knock_

"It's open."

"Hola peoples," said Ruby as she and Yang entered.

"'Sup."

"Whatcha doing?"

"More conversing."

"Hmm, hey Huynher, what's that there?" said Yang as she got closer to him, gesturing to the window. Huynher looked up.

"I don't see anything."

"Look again."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Huynher turned back and Yang was right in his grill.

"Uh...Yang?"

"Hey, is that a Mistletoe?"

"Wait...what?" Yang leaned forward to him. "GUYS HELP PLEASE!" Ruby and Blake grabbed Yang and tried to pull her back.

"Just...one?" Yang struggled to fight her teammates.

"I'm gonna take a walk..." Huynher got up. Yang shook off her teammates and ran at Huynher. "Oh shit!" Huynher jumped out the window and used Chiara to land safely. Yang poked her head through the window.

"But it's tradition!"

"It's not Christmas anymore!"

"It still works until midnight tonight!"

"Then I s'pose I'll see you tomorrow then?" Huynher walked off through the snow. Yang came back inside the dorm.

"Damn, he's good." Yang turned around. Ruby and Blake shot her looks. "What?"

"And you say I'm into him," said Ruby smugly.

"Aw, I knew you'd get jealous!"

"Friendzone only Yang!"

"Keep calling it that. I'll get him ready for ya."

"Hmph."

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep_

The girls looked at their scrolls.

"Sun's throwing a new year's party?"

"You're kidding," said Blake.

"Yes!" said Yang. "This is how you start a year!"

"So I take it you ladies are goin'?" said Sun in the doorway.

"What happened to the trees, monkeyboy?" teased Blake.

"Are you kidding, its freezing out here."

"Wow. This might be the first time you aren't in an unbuttoned shirt." Sun was wearing a yellow knitted sweater.

"Shut up, I hate the cold."

_Later that night, cut to streets of Vale..._

"Are you kidding me?" said Blake as she and her teammates looked up at the venue of Sun's party; a nightclub.

"Sick!" said Yang. "He's really gone all out."

"We know him," said Ruby.

"You're late ladies," said Sun from the doorway. "Glad you could make the awesomeness."

"I thought it was too cold for you to be in a just a shirt," said Blake.

"Heater inside, it is boss. Now are you staying out here in the snow or get in for some partay?" The 5 went inside. The club was packed with students from all over Vale.

"Who the hell did you invite?" said Weiss. "I thought that this was supposed to be a small party."

"This is a small party."

"How is this a small party? We're in a packed nightclub!"

"I know, pretty cool right," said Neptune.

"Hey sweetie."

"Snow angel." The pair kissed quickly. Ruby hacked so they could hear. Yang slumped an arm around her sister.

"Ah don't worry," she said. "You'll understand when you grow up."

"Hey!" said Ruby. "I am grown up!"

"So I take it you don't want chocolate fountain?"

"CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! WHERE?" Yang pointed to the food table on the side. Ruby raced over to table, got a plate and piled it with strawberries. She started dipping the fruit in fountain. "Oh my god, CHOCOLATE COATED COOKIES!"

"Well that's her sorted." Yang dusted her hands. "So where's her lover?"

"Dunno, Huynher got an invite," said Sun.

"Well if you see him, tell me." Yang put her aviators on. "The big Yang is in the house!" Yang walked onto the dance floor.

"I'll set up the game," said Neptune.

"You're pokering again?" asked Blake crossing her arms. "You can always find time for gambling can't you?"

"You want in this time?" asked Sun. Blake thought.

"Just make sure you can pay up."

"Make sure you can pay up." The remaining 4 went over to the poker table. Huynher just entered the building. Sun noticed and ran over to him. "Dude, the hell you been?"

"Hey sorry I'm late," he replied. "Lost track of time."

"Ah, all good. Hey, I need your opinion on something."

"Huh?"

"So I got Blake a gift and I dunno if I should give it to her or not."

"Go for it. Late presents still count 'til midnight."

"That ain't the problem."

"What do you mean? Wait, what did you get her?"

"Well..." Sun whispered what he bought into Huynher's ear. The younger boy's eyes widened.

"W-why would you ask my opinion on this?"

"You talk to her occasionally. That and I don't think and of her teammates would...ya know."

"Uh, do you mean it as a joke or are you two-"

"Yo Sun!" called Neptune. "In or out?"

"Yo, give us a sec! Hey, talk to you later." Sun ran off to join his teammates.

"Heh, right..." Huynher nervously waved him off before shaking his head. He went over to the food table to get some punch.

"See your hiding behind the punchbowl too," said Jaune. Ruby and Pyrrha were with him.

"Yeah, well I just had a, uh... interesting conversation with Sun."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Uhh..." Huynher looked around for some thing to talk about. He noticed Ruby was eating-"...cookies."

"Uh...cookies?"

"Yeah, cookies."

"What about cookies?" asked Pyrrha.

"Roogies?" said Ruby with a handful of cookies in her mouth. "Whart abow roogies?"

"Like, uh...like how some cookies say they're low fat but aren't," said Huynher.

"I row rye? How han rou have row faa roogies?"

"You know you can swallow right?" Ruby raised a finger and swallowed.

"Sorry. How can you have low fat cookies?"

"I'm a hunter, not a baker."

"Yeah, I 'spose. And a-"

"Please not here."

"Sorry."

"Jaune!" said Neptune. "You in?"

"Ah, why not."

"Jaune," said Pyrrha sternly.

"Please?" Jaune gave puppy dog eyes to her.

"Fine. No extras though, and I'm watching." Jaune and Pyrrha walked over to the table.

"Huynher?" asked Sage.

"Naa, I'm good..." said Huynher. Mistletoe hung above his head.

"Mistletoe?" said Yang from behind him.

"Aw shi-OOMF!" Yang tackled him to the ground and planted her lips on his. Huynher flailed to try and get the crazy blond off him but couldn't. After about 10 seconds, Yang got off him.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She guestered to the poker table. "Yo, hit me with cards!" she walked off. Huynher simply stared at the roof. Ruby laughed as she looked down at him.

"You okay lover boy?" she said.

"Now that that's over," said Huynher beside her.

"What the?" She looked between the boy on the floor and the boy next to her. The Huynher on the floor faded. "How-"

"I'm really happy Blake's here. Don't tell Yang she kissed a clone."

"You are sneaky good."

"I know I am."

_Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you._

"The best friend song? As if Tucker wasn't enough."

"Sorry. Gimme a sec?" Huynher walked away and answered the call. "Hello? Goodbye."

"Who was that?"

"Prank caller I think."

"Okay so-"

_Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you._

"Shut up you stupid phone." Huynher quickly ended the call.

"You sure it's a prank caller?"

"Positive."

_Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you._

"I'll deal with it now quickly. Another sec?" Huynher walked away and answered the call. "What?"

"What do you think?" said Reece over the line.

"I'm not going."

"Oh, come on. For old times sake?"

"That was the first run with you. I'm done now."

"Look, this'll be the last mission with the last piece to your puzzle."

"Sounds nice, but I'm not interested."

"We're simply watching an old warehouse in the city."

"Then you don't need my help for a two second look around."

"Just one mission and I promise you won't hear from me. Unless of course you want me to."

"Grragh fine..."

"I'll text you the dets." Huynher hung up and went over to Ruby.

"Hey look, I something's come up again and-"

"You're gonna leave now?" she said.

"I don't want to but I kinda have to. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"Just make it back in time for the countdown then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Huynher left the club. _"This better be fucking worth it prick!"_ He thought annoyed.

_Recommended Music: Best Friend Song - RvB Season 8 OST_

**AN: And so he leaves yet again. So, what's he gonna do next? And why did he seriously pick the Best Friend Song as his ringtone? Because we all love the...interesting mutual friendship that they share. That's why. Next chap will have EPICNESS and AWESOMENESS...well at least I hope it will. Seriously though, next chap will be...well, I can't really describe it but...ah, hell. Just wait and see.**

**P.S: Highest amount of views in a day yesterday. :D**


	25. Love Treason, Hate Traitors

"And here he is!" said Reece cheerily. "Happy new year buddy."

"I want to get this over and done with asap," said Huynher impatiently. "So stop wasting my time."

"Right right, some party you're missing." Huynher drew his sword alarmingly.

"How'd you know?"

"You saying that just told me."

"You fuck." Huynher sheathed the blade. "Who are we killing aimlessly today?"

"I told you, watch over an old warehouse."

"And steal what's inside? Blow it up? What's the fine print?"

"Why don't you trust me buddy?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because last time I trusted you, you told me we were hitting a convoy, **not a fucking prison bus**!"

"Jesus, you need to get a hobby and stop stressing. We're simply checking on equipment and arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"Remember that new cause I'm dedicated to? They're working a deal with the Fang."

"And what am I? The peacekeeper?"

"Only if you choose to be."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Then let's hurry up and go already." Reece activated his wings and glided down through the district. Huynher followed over the rooftops. After travelling a few blocks, the duo reached the warehouse. Both of them walked up to it.

"Talk to me about this new cause. What are they after?"

"Peace."

"We're already in a time of peace though. Wait, you're a councilor?"

"Pfff, you mean the morons running our kingdom? This cause compared to them is **way** more promising. And it's our form of peace. The CHRM dream."

"What, representatives or something?"

"Representatives yes but not what you think."

"What's that supposed to mean? More ignorance equaling greater violence? Why the hell am I not surprised." Reece and Huynher reached the entrance.

"Something's not right here. There should be a team here for entry."

"Maybe they're inside?"

"No, both factions should have at least 4 men out here by orders. The meeting is supposed to be inside filled with only the leaders of both causes and a notable bodyguard."

"So what am I doing now?"

"Wait your ass here and I'll go round back. I'll tell you when we're fine." Reece walked off round the building as Huynher leaned against the warehouse door. He looked at the time reading 11:00. He slumped his arm down and sighed.

"Why the fuck am I even here?" The wind blew gently at him. "This meeting better go qui-" Suddenly the door opened and Huynher fell backwards in the warehouse. He looked up at 8 men with guns aimed at him. All of them were wearing black coats with what looked to be a green bird on the back. "Uh...I found your guys moron," he said over the radio. No response

"Stand down freedom fighter!" called one of men.

"I'm with your guys. Chaos?"

"He's here sir."

"Reece? Tell your pets to stand down." Still nothing. "Reece?"

"I heard you the first time asshole." Reece appeared on the catwalk in front of him with two men near him.

_Recommended Music: Schemer - RvB Season 12 Soundtrack_

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh, nothing too special. Just showing you what you're up against?"

"Reece..."

"You know, I'd think you of all people would've realised now how futile our efforts were at finding peace through freedom."

"It's what we fought for."

"Indeed it was. But was it really the way to achieve peace?"

"What are you saying? The people deserve to be free."

"Yet they fall in line so quickly when they are given orders. Like machines, they yearn to be told what to do."

"We don't have the right to control the people. No one does!"

"But maybe someone of understanding should!"

"You're stabbing me in the back aren't you?"

"Again, good job putting 2 and 2 together." Huynher raised Solaris and shot at Reece but he sliced the bullet in two with Pure Havoc.

"Order is not the way of peace you asshole! Order will cause chaos!"

"And in that chaos will peace be found. Huynher, our goal was to find peace through any means necessary."

"CONTROL ISN'T AN OPTION!"

"PERHAPS IT IS! Look around you! The people are given their freedom and they abuse others with it! The White Fang started because humanity was given their freedom. Humans abused this right and made the faunus feel worthless. With an order will there be an end to this idiocy. An end to the secret chaos that exists." Reece held out his other hand. "Join me and together we can fufill our dream. All will be equal and fair under our rule. We can lead them, both humans and faunus, to a better tomorrow."

"Who the fuck are you Reece Viridian? Because you're not the guy that helped this city."

"And look how they've repaid us! No respect, no memories, just the word 'traitors' is remembered of us! Why can't you see it? You promised Hayley you would find peace. We can find it and will achieve it together. Don't let her die in vain Cameron..." There was silence in the air between the two. "What's it gonna be buddy?"

"No," Huynher whispered. "No! It's not what she would've wanted. She saw a world that all would be free. That everyone would never have to resort to evil. Order may achieve it...but it's not the way to go."

"Hmm...You stand by what you fight for?"

"It is what we fight for. What I fight for." He lowered Solaris. "Reece don't do this. Control isn't what she would've wanted. Please, whatever cause you've joined get out of it. Come to Beacon with me. We'll fight together and stop this new organisation." Reece began to laugh.

"You don't get it do you? This new cause...is **my** creation." Huynher's eyes widened in horror. "I kinda expected this from you."

"So what now? Ya gonna kill me?" Huynher raised Solaris once more and drew Celestia to dual weild as a dagger. "Let's go then traitor."

"As much as I'd like to throw down with you, I'm very busy with a tight schedule. And besides, this way it keeps things more fun." Reece snapped his fingers and one of the members next to him shot Huynher's forehead. Huynher stumbled back in pain, feeling what he was shot with; a dart. "Let's see how much you've learn't about these things buddy." The other member pulled out a tablet and activated the dart. Huynher gave a cry of pain as the device activated. He felt like his mind was being electrocuted into submission.

"GRRAGH!" He stood back up in the pain and ripped the device off his face. "You don't think I studied these things?" Huynher crushed the device and dropped it.

"Well bravo you retard. You've made every move I anticipated you to make so far."

"What the hell are these things?"

"Ask Hayley."

"What does..." Huynher stopped and realized what he meant. "What do you know about that night?"

"I'm sorry buddy but I have a tight schedule and really must be going." Reece and his men turned and walked away from him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD!" Huynher shot Solaris at Reece but a massive robot came down to protect him. Huynher analysed the huge bot. Reece turned his head slightly back but continued walking.

"Atlesian Paladin Mark II. You should be honoured; their first test will be killing you." Reece's men opened the door and left the ware house. "The world is changing Huynher." He turned back to look at his 'friend' one last time. "Unfortunately, you won't be part of it."

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU PRICK! I WILL FIND YOU!"

"I have no doubt you'll try." Reece turned back. "Don't disappoint me." He left the building and snapped his fingers. The door closed and a bigger blast door reinforced it. More blast doors sealed off the other exits and window, trapping Huynher with the mech.

_Recommended Music: Boss Battle - RvB Season 8 OST_

"COME ON YOU TIN CAN! WHATCHA GOT?" The Paladin's arms transformed into massive dust cannons. "Ah fuckberries." The Paladin opened fire at the child. Huynher dodged the bombardment and shot back at the mech. His bullets bounced right off the robot. "Well that pointless..." The Paladin launched missiles from its shoulders. Huynher shot at the missiles, destroying most of them but missed two of them. The missiles exploded right in front of him, sending him flying into the walls. The bot switched its cannons for miniguns and took aim.

"Don't worry kid," said the driver. "This'll only hurt ALOT!" The miniguns rotated, gaining speed.

"Oh come on..." Huynher quickly hid behind a pillar before the rain came. The bullets tore through the other side of the pillar. Huynher swapped Solaris to electric rounds and waited. The Paladin's guns eventually ran out of bullets and switched back to cannons to reload. Huynher jumped out of cover as the mech switched weapons and aimed for the joints of the mech. Again, his shots bounced off the mechs armour. The mech countered with its cannons. Huynher sprinted around the warehouse to avoid being hit. A cannon hit right in front of him and forced him backwards. Huynher recovered mid air and shot Chiara at a structural beam. He swung towards the Paladin and switched Solaris to sword form, lunging into attack. The mech's cannons transformed into massive fists and punched Huynher square in the face, sending the boy flying into the steel walls. The driver laughed as the boy fell to the floor.

"Give up kid. I am literally in a walking tank. All you have is a sword and 2 tiny knives." Huynher weakly got up and raised his sword.

"Fuck...off...asshole."

"Look, if you promise to just stand there," The bots fists switched to miniguns again. "I promise to end your life quickly...and PAINFULLY! AHAHAHA!"

"Really?" The miniguns rotated again. "I guess so..." The mech fired once more. Huynher barely managed to get to cover behind another pillar. Huynher switched to gun form and untilized fire rounds. He blindly fired. The shots bounced off once more but one hit the joint of the right arm. The right minigun stuttered somewhat and eventually jammed. Huynher peeked over at the damage.

"Come on you piece of crap!"

"Got it." Huynher switched to water rounds and ran out of cover. The driver refocused and shot the other minigun at him. Huynher shot at the damaged joint then switched to sword form again and lunged at the limb. He slashed at the joint but once again was forced back when the Paladin spun its upper body. Huynher barely recovered but noticed the mech's arm was disabled. The Paladin's left arm transfored again into a laser and took aim at the child. Huynher switched rounds again to electric rounds and shot down the laser barrel. The laser exploded and destroyed half of the left arm.

"GODDAMN IT!" The driver growled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COSTS?" The left arm extended once more into a fist. Huynher switched Solaris to sword form and augmented her with flame dust. More missile came from the Paladin. Huynher ran straight at the machine and lunged at the right arm again, cutting it off completely with another slash. The Paladin stomped and punched at the ground trying to crust the child. The boy weaved underneath the bot, dodging each attempt. "JUST STAND STILL YOU INSECT!" Huynher jumped out from under the mech and stabbed the canopy. Solaris barely missed the driver by about 2 inches. The Paladin once again spun around and shook off the child before kicking him away, smashing him into a pillar without Solaris. "I'M GETTING REAL TIRED OF THIS KID!"

"You and me both pal!" Huynher weakly got up again and drew Celestia and Chiara. He reloaded them with electric and fire rounds.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" The Paladin charged at the boy and readied its fist to smash him. Huynher ran at the mechanical beast and slid underneath it. He shot Chiara at the back of the Paladin and swung up to the back of the bot. The boy stabbed into mech and fired at the back of the cockpit. The mech once more spun around and shook him off. Huynher shot Chiara again to hang on and shot the ice crystal he left underneath the bot. The ice crystal exploded, covering most of the mech in ice while electricity coursed through it. Huynher readied a gold glowing Celestia to finish the fight.

"No. Now it ends douchebag." Huynher rushed at the mech.

"Oh...Son of a bi-"

**_KAPOOOOOW!_**

The mech shattered into parts and smashed through the warehouse door. The driver tumbled to the ground with the parts narrowly missing him. He looked up, seeing Huynher's silohette and backed up until he reached a cargo crate. Huynher picked up Solaris and sheathed her. He walked up to the driver, picked him up by the throat and looked him dead in the eye with rage.

"Oh god, please don't kill me man!" The man panicked. "I gotta life to live, kids to raise!"

"You pathetic piece of crap! COME ON PRICK! YOU TALKED ALL THAT GOOD SHIT A SECOND AGO!"

"Y-you're right man! I-I am a pathetic piece of-

"SHUT UP! You wanna live? Then you better tell me what I wanna hear fucktard."

"A-anything, anything."

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I-I-I dunno, we've got a whole lot of bases all over Vale and outside the kingdoms."

"I want **all** of their locations."

"I-I'm new man, I only know about this warehouse and some old factory outside of Vale." Huynher drew Chiara.

"Don't lie you prick."

"I'm not, I swear! PLEASE GOD DON'T KILL ME!"

"Well when they come for you, you tell that fucktard I'm gonna find him."

"Done man. Done."

"Good." Huynher sheathed Chiara and smashed the driver's head against the crate, knocking him out cold. He looked at the time. "Shit." He looked up at the sky where fireworks lit the night. "I'm so dead." He pulled out his scroll and punched in some numbers. "Hi, can I get a cab?"

_Later that night..._

"Thanks," said Huynher to the captain as he got off the ship. The captain waved off the boy and Huynher rode the elevator to Main Avenue. At the same time he got to the street, an airship was coming in to land. "Crap." Huynher ran into a bush as the students got off the ship. He creeped through the bushes over to the dorms. After watching the door, he took opportunity.

"Shame he missed the fireworks," said Yang as she and her team walked to the door. Huynher ran back into the bushes.

"He said he was gonna make them though," said Ruby.

"Probably found something in his house," assured Blake. "He's probably inside anyway." The girls entered the dorm building.

"Fuck!" Huynher whispered. He quickly ran to his window and shot Chiara up to it. He struggled to pull himself through the window and landed with a thud. "Shit." He slowly picked himself off and went to his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he took off his hoodie and shirt to see the damage on him. Several cuts, slashes and bruises lay over chest and back. After a painful grunt, he started to wash off the blood on him.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"You in there?" asked Ruby. Huynher went to his front door.

"Uh yeah," Huynher replied.

"You missed the fireworks. You promised you'd be there."

"Aww, someone did miss their boyfriend," mocked Yang.

"Shut up! You kissed a clone."

"I what?"

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry I missed out," said Huynher. "I uh...I found something useful."

"Papers?" asked Blake.

"Not quite but something equal. FUCK!" Huynher legs gave way and he fell.

"You okay in there?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. I just...stubbed my toe."

"Yeouch."

"Yeah. Talk to you in the mornin'?"

"Okay then. Goodnight."

"To you too." Huynher waited for team RWBY to leave before returning to the bathroom. After showering and tending most of his wounds, he changed into his pajamas and tapped on his cube. _"I will find you Reece."_ He thought. _"Remember that. I will find you and WILL find the truth."_

_Recommended Music: __Can't Trust Anybody Now – RvB Season 9 OST_

**AN: Well sweet mother Theresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz! That chapter was like a majestic fucking eagle! (Heh, get it? 'Cause Reece is an eagle faunus? Wait, you didn't read the OC page? ...FUUUUU-) Anyway, enough AoTA references and back to this. Hope you enjoyed this chap because shit's about to get even more fucked up! And now the bad news...next chap won't be here 'til next monday. {Reader: BOO! I wanna know... I mean hate on this more!} But in the mean time, just keep calm and wait for fanfiction update. Stay cool world!**

**P.S: Round of applause to Drake93 for calling it. {No one claps.} Guys? {Distinctive cricket noise...} God damn it. Auto applause machine!**

_**CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!**_

**P.P.S: Thanks guys for all the support! I will try and keep you all happy!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cut to Vale Maximum Security Prison…_

"Gimme some room wouldya kid?" said an orange haired man as he sat on his bed.

"Fuck off Torchwick," said his cell mate.

"Listen, Mercury, buddy, respect your elders," said Roman. "I'm an older man. I'm gonna die faster. Show a little respect after all I've done for you."

"Right, all you've done."

_Knock knock knock_

"Shut up!" said a girl in the neighboring cell. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Women and their beauty sleep."

"Fuck you Mercury."

"Don't act like you don't love me, Emerald."

"If there wasn't a wall between us, I'd kick your ass!" Emerald shouted.

"QUIET!" screamed her cell mate.

"Sorry, Cinder." Cinder sighed. Cinder Fall lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I will **destroy** those children!"

"Yeah, Cinder," said Roman. "I dunno if you noticed but we're kinda locked up in this hell hole."

"Do not start Roman."

"I'm just saying darling that-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What the hell?" An alarm sounded throughout the facility.

"Secure the prisoners!" shouted a guard. "Maximum lockdown!"

"Maximum lockdown?" questioned Mercury.

"Someone's breaking out," said Emerald. Gunfire could be heard from outside.

"And they're dying."

"Well, about time we begin our escape plan," said Roman. He got off the bed and pulled out a small shiv and spoon.

"You plan to dig?"

"I'm better than that you idiot."

"You're an inspiration to every jailbird with a poster over a hole in the wall."

"Do you want to get out of here or-"

**_KABOOM!_**

"Oh, what the fuck is it now!?" A massive hole was smashed through the wall between both cells and the outside of the prison.

"Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, Emerald Sunstrai, Cinder Fall," said a voice through the dust. Bright lights shone through debris, revealing a silhouette of a man.

"This is your escape plan?" asked Mercury.

"Now to get to the real business."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Cinder.

"You need not worry about that now."

"Well, thanks for the bust out buddy but we can take it from here," said Roman. He stepped forward but the man raised his axe to his neck.

"That's no way to arrange business. Especially after I just gave you a window." Roman looked at the figure before bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm here to arrange a very important offer. And you will accept one way or another."

"Enlighten me."

"Three reasons. Firstly, you all don't look well here in prison gold."

"Actually, it's orange," said Mercury jokingly. "You blind?"

"Shoot him first." 2 men with guns appeared next to the silhouette in White Fang uniforms.

"The White Fa-" His sentence was cut when one of them shot a dart at his forehead. "FUCK!" He shouted as he was knocked back.

"Shoot the green haired one too." The other member shot at Emerald.

"SHIT!" she screamed. Cinder eyes began to glow as flames emerged from her fist. The man's axe traveled from Roman's neck to hers.

"I wouldn't darling. You're on the receiving end of the blade. Secondly, I can make you."

"You don't scare me," she said as her eyes burned.

"I don't need to scare you sweetheart." He snapped his fingers with his opposite hand and the gunmen reached into their pockets to retrieve small tablets.

"Uhhh…" said Mercury as he got up. Emerald got up as well.

"What happened?" asked Emerald. The gunmen tapped on their tablets and both Mercury and Emerald stood up straight. Their eyes turned fire red. They bowed to the shady figure.

"What the fuck?" said Roman as he turned back to see Mercury.

"Like I said," said the man. "I can make you." Roman turned back to him. Cinder gave a curious look.

"What's the third reason?" she asked. The figure smiled.

"Revenge…on Team RWBY." Cinder and Roman looked at one another before turning back to the figure.

"Who are you?" The man sheathed his axe and stepped forward, revealing his face.

"Viridian," said Reece. "Reece Viridian."

_Recommended Music: Escape in Style – AC3 OST  
_

**BUM BUM BUUUMMMM**

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	26. New Years, Old Friends

Birds flew around outside the dorms of Beacon Academy, singing and chirping peacefully. The sun shone down on the dorms and through the windows of the many students' dorms. Yes, team RWBY awoke to a peaceful morning.

"Morning everyone," said Ruby, getting out of her bunk bed. She stretched her arms out.

"Good morning," said Weiss.

"Morning," said Blake.

"'Sup," said Yang lazily.

"You just killed it," said Weiss.

"Every morning doesn't have to be the same Ice Queen."

"Come on, let's go," said Ruby. The girls got changed and went to the dining hall for breakfast. As they reached the hall, Ruby suddenly felt uneasy as she walked along. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah Rubes?" asked Yang.

"Does, something…feel wrong to you?"

"Is it liking Huynher?"

"NO! Shut up Yang!" Yang giggled but shorter than normal.

"How do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"I mean like…I dunno. Just a feeling of…danger I guess."

"Me too."

"Same here," said Blake.

"Ditto," said Yang. They entered the dining hall and walked over to JNPR and SSSN.

"Hey guys," said Ruby. JNPR and SSSN looked at them shocked.

"You guys seen the news?" asked Jaune.

"What's up?"

"This," said Sun as he passed them a newspaper.

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY shouted in unison. The paper was titled 'Prison Breakout'.

"Last night, the Vale Maximum Security Prison was attacked in what is believed to be a prison escape," Blake read. "Two cells were broken into and four prisoners have been unaccounted for including criminal masterminds Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall."

"How on Remnant did this happen?" exclaimed Weiss.

"The breakout has been assumed an outside job, though police do not have a full idea on how or why these people were freed."

"Think it was the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"They'd never work with them again. Not after last year."

"Could it be that Neo?"

"I don't think so," said Yang. "She's a merc remember? She gets paid to do things and they wouldn't have any money."

"Then who the hell busted them out?" asked Weiss.

"What's the commotion?" Huynher said as he approached the group.

"It's the news," said Ruby. Blake passed him the paper.

"The hell?" Huynher skim read through the article and looked at the picture.

"Guys look!" said Jaune. He pointed to the big TV.

"-Live on the scene is Lisa Lavender," said the reporter. "Lisa."

"Police and military forces are still investigating last night's escape with careful detail. Here with me now is Chief Warden of the prison, Miller Jones. Chief, what is speculation of this outbreak so far?"

"Well as far as we can tell, this incident was an outside job however we have no leads as no contact between the escapees and the outside world have been made or documented. Also it's pronounced Jo-en-es."

"And do we have any information on the group from the picture released?"

"We don't have any leads in regards to the suspect. However, due to the events of last year, we are under suspicion of White Fang's involvement in this. Hang on, a sec." The chief looked back at the investigators. "Who the hell gave the pic to the press?"

"Thank you Chief Jones. Ba-"

"It's Jo-on-es!"

"Back to you Cyril."

"Thank you Lisa. If anyone has information, please contact…uh…Oh, this just in. The Council of Vale is about to make an announcement." The television blurred then cut to the town hall.

"Citizens of Vale," said the councilman. "We are aware of this recent outbreak and are working to find and apprehend these escapees. Most of you are concerned with the ever closer Vytal festival. In regards to the event we regret to inform you all that the festival will be cancelled until these criminals are caught."

"**WHAT!?**" exclaimed about everyone in the dining hall.

"For your safety, we ask that you comply with local authorities to catch these fugitives. We assure you all that with patience and cooperation, Vale will have the Vytal festival and all will be safe. Through the strength of our kingdom and those visiting, we will triumph. Thank you for your support." The holographic screen went dark.

"This is bad," said Weiss.

"No kidding," said Ruby

"Hey, where'd Huynher go?" asked Yang. Everyone turned back to see Huynher gone.

"Would team RWBY please report to the Headmaster's office," said Goodwitch over the PA.

"Ozpin wants to see us?"

"This can't be good," said Blake.

"Let's go team!" said Ruby and the team left the dining hall.

_Later that day, cut to Ozpin's office..._

"This is not good," said Goodwitch. She looked outside the window next to Ozpin.

"No," replied Ozpin. "This is nowhere near good."

"You know he'll will be coming."

"I know. This event most likely has the whole world under panic." Ozpin sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee Glynda?" Goodwitch frowned at him. "I take that as a no."

"So what will you have team RWBY do?"

"You'll see." The elevator door buzzed. "Come in." Team RWBY entered the office.

"Professors," they all said.

"Ladies." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Please take a seat." Team RWBY sat. "Coffee ladies?" The girls shook their heads. Ozpin put down the pot. "Now as I'm sure you're all aware, your quote 'friends' that are supposed to be behind bars appear to have left early."

"Yes sir."

"And I'm sure that you girls all want to save the world again, correct?"

"It's a duty sir," said Weiss.

"No one knows them like we do Professor," said Ruby.

"I'm aware of that," replied Ozpin. "Which is why..." Team RWBY were on the edge of their seats. "I'm letting you hunt them."

"WHAT!"

"Professor you can't do this!" said Yang.

"People's lives are at stake!" argued Blake.

"They will take over Vale!" said Weiss.

"Please Professor if you just…wait what?" said Ruby.

"Yes, I'm letting you find Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall." The girls looked at each other before looking back to Ozpin. "Something wrong?"

"Uh..." said Yang.

"You thought I would say no?" Ozpin smiled.

"Well, yeah," said Ruby.

"Girls, you all have had experience with these people and I have no doubt they will try to take Vale again, and one of their main targets will be you. I also don't believe that even if I said no to you, you would fight back with reasons or simply work in the dark as you have before." The girls nervously chuckled. "But that is not why I entrust you with this mission. I allow you to hunt these people because your team is strongly bonded and against all odds, has overcome the many challenges you have faced. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang...each of you have your reasons for fighting. You all have your differences and similarities and you all believe in each other. I trust you with this mission because no matter what, you won't give up. I trust you with this mission because when you are pushed, you will adapt and fight back. I trust you with this mission; team RWBY, because I know that you will find a way to succeed." The girls smiled at one another.

"We won't let you down sir."

"Be warned ladies, whoever is working with Roman and Cinder may be more than just an associate. They may be smarter than the two combined and same may be said for their strength. You have overcome many obstacles to get you where you are through your teamwork and persistence. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care, especially in this time of panic. Furthermore, this conspiracy may tread farther than Vale itself. Your trust, faith and strength in one another will be vital to your success. I bid you all good luck."

"Thank you sir." The girls stood and went to the elevator.

"Also ladies..." Team RWBY turned back. "You wouldn't have happened to see Mr Huynh anywhere would you?"

"Uh...he was there at breakfast," said Ruby. "But then he disappeared."

"I see. If you see him, please tell him that I'd like a word with him."

"Sure thing." Team RWBY left the office.

"You're letting them go?" asked Goodwitch.

"They would've gone even if I had forbidden them to."

"What of Mr Huynh?"

"I'm sure you've noticed a pattern in his movements lately."

"You think he's involved with them in some way?"

"Involved is a light way of saying it."

"Do you believe he's behind this?"

"No, not that. But I believe there is more than what he claims about his activity last semester."

"What does his past have to do with this?"

"If I'm correct..." Ozpin stood and looked outside the window behind him. A large Atlesian ship was docking outside the school. He sighed. "...Everything."

_Cut to Main Avenue, Beacon..._

"So what's the plan sis?" Yang asked.

"We'll do it just like last year. Kick ass and take names."

"We got trouble," said Blake. A man in a white suit along woth two soldiers marched towards the ladies.

"General Ironwood?"

"Looks like someones a bit on edge," said Weiss, noticing the bags under his eyes. The general brushed by the girls, muttering something under his breath.

"How bad do you think this might go?"

"Well, considering the fact that Ironwood came here straight away, not very well."

"Well we better get to work." Ruby raised her fist triumphantly. "Let's go team RWBY!"

The siren went off.

"Great," said Blake.

"Let's go team RWBY, after school!" Ruby marched ahead of her teammates who facepalmed at their younger leader.

"We're all going to die aren't we?" Weiss asked.

"Oh Ruby..." said Yang. The girls made their way to class.

_Somewhere in Vale…_

A girl sat around in her house, bored out of her mind.

_"__Hmm. What to do…"_ she thought.

_Knock knock_

_"__Now who might that be?"_ She went to open the door. She smiled when she saw the man behind it.

"Miss me Neo?" Neo raised an eyebrow at Torchwick as if to say…

_"Really?"_

"Aw don't be like that," Roman said. "Half a year and no love, Jesus."

_"Cut the small talk Roman,"_ Neo said by smiling.

"Right, well as you know, I'm possibly the most wanted man right now?"

_"No shit. So how'd you get out?"_

"Funny you should ask because the guy who got me out has a, uh…business venture for you."

_"Is that right?"_

"Well, he's here to talk with you now." Reece stepped forward. Neo blinked her eyes, causing them to exchange colours. Her mouth dropped as she saw Reece and she drew the sword from her umbrella, putting it to the boys neck.

_"What is _he_ doing here?"_

"This is your business partner Torchwick?" said Reece, smugly.

"You two know each other?" he said.

"Oh we go way back, huh Neo?"

_"Yeah, like the time I kicked your ass,"_ Neo frowned.

"You know, I still think you're hot despite your size and that occasion."

_"Really? What happened to your girlfriend?"_

"What she don't know won't hurt her."

_"Sounds interesting, but I don't think you`re here just to ask me out are you?"_

"No. But since it's you, it could be sub-mission."

_"Why are you here?"_

"If you could put the blade down sweetheart, that be wonderful." Neo's eyes stared into Reece's. The shorter woman's eyes changed once more before she released the faunus boy.

_"What do you want and why would you bust out this fuck?"_

"Because I plan for change. And I need a team who know what they're doing."

_"Why not your CHRM team?"_

"Because one is Mistral, one is dead and one doesn't agree with this…change."

_"And what 'change' might that be?"_

"Peace. Through order." Neo smirked slightly.

_"What happened to freedom?"_

"I realize order is more effective than freedom."

_"And the government we have now?"_

"Weak. Morons such as yourself impacted it severely."

_"You think you can do a better job?"_

"I do. And you will help me."

_"Or what?"_

"I will force you to but I don't think either of us want that." Reece cupped Neo's face. "Especially since you never gave me a chance at a first date."

_"You don't scare me."_

"I don't need to sweetheart." His hand left her face and he walked over to the door. "Now we can do you can come willingly or I can use the device on your neck." Neo felt her neck for a small circular dart.

_"What is this thing?"_

"I don't think you want to find out." Reece pulled out his scroll. "Now are you coming or not? And please don't say no. I love those eyes far too much to harm them."

_"..."_

_Recommended Music: Chandeliers and Carnage - AC Unity OST_

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD! (Well, I got a bit sun-burnt but nonetheless not dead!). Jesus, have I missed updating this. Anyway, evil rises (Dun Dun DUUUUNNN!) and chaos brews (MWAHAHAHA)! What will happen next!? {Reader: just stop...}. As for Neo being a merc, me and my friend theorized this and I decided to throw it in, although should it not be true, I will alter the this (trying to stay as canon as possible here). STAY TUNED MY LOVING PEOPLES! AHAHAHAHA!**

**P.S: I had WAY too much caffeine today...**


	27. Hunting Season

_Blah blah blah blah. Blah blablah blablah blah blablah blah!_

Ruby and her teammates eagerly watched the time as Professor Port babbled on about another 'legendary' feat.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The school bell rang.

"And then I-oh. Timed that one wrong. Ahem, well the stunning conclusion will have to wait until tomorrow. Study hard and welcome to the new year!" The students slowly got up and left. Team RWBY were the first to leave.

_Later that day, cut to RWBY Dorm..._

"Thank god that class is over," said Yang, reloading her gauntlets and putting on her purple necklace of her Hunter outfit.

"It felt like years in there," said Blake, tightening her arm wraps of her Intruder outfit. Weiss and Ruby were finishing up tying their boots at the same time with their alternate outfits.

"Well team, it's that time again!" said Ruby. "Let the investigation begin!"

"Again, we take the fate of the city so seriously," said Weiss sarcastically.

"Hey, we have a plan. That worked last time."

"Yeah Weiss," said Yang. "Weiss so Schn-"

"Oh don't start that again," the heiress snapped.

"Okay people, remember the plan?" said Ruby.

"You and I will-"

"HEY!" said a voice from the window. "What about me?"

"What about you Sun?" said Blake. The monkey Faunus swung from the tree outside into the room.

"You guys are going after Torchwick again and I want in."

"Of course you do."

"Don't act like you don't love me." Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or me," said Neptune in the doorway.

"What about Sage and Scarlet?" asked Weiss, cuddling up to her BF.

"Ah, their a little hungover from last night."

"They had alcohol?" questioned Yang.

"It seemed someone spiked their food..." Neptune looked at Sun who laughed.

"Well then, welcome to the team," said Ruby. "You guys still have your junior badges?"

"Course we do!" said Sun. He and Neptune pulled out the badges and flashed them about. "We're official."

"Right. Well maybe you can check with the police for any reports they have on the breakout."

"Done."

"As for us, Yang and Blake will visit Junior's while Weiss and I head for the CCT to check on any reports from the Schnee Dust Company."

"Wait, what does your dad's company have to do with this?" asked Neptune.

"The prison is run and operated in partnership with the family company. Hopefully I can pull a few strings and get what I can."

"Alrighty then," said Ruby. "Team RWBY plus S &amp; N, lets go save the world!"

_Cut to Headmaster's office..._

"This is unacceptable!" shouted Ironwood as he slammed his fist on Ozpin's desk. "How could we let this happen?"

"We don't know James!" argued Goodwitch. "This was as unexpected to us as it was to you."

"That prison had state-of-the-art defences and high ranking officers patrolling it! That is why we put those 4 in there!"

"We are very much aware of that."

"Of course we are. I mean look at how well we handled them last time!"

"James!"

"Glynda please!" said Ozpin calmly in his chair. He spun around to face the two. "James, we are aware of the situation at hand."

"Situation at-There are four criminal masterminds out of the slammer and on the streets again! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER?"

"JAMES!" snapped Glynda.

"GLYNDA!" said Ozpin again. "Both the Vale armies, police forces and hunters are in cooperation to find them."

"Fantastic!" said Ironwood sarcastically. "Because all of them found them last time. They have no leads as to who did this or what the fuck happened."

"It has only been a few hours General. They cannot have gotten far, let alone prepare for another world takeover."

"Your council has cancelled the Vytal Festival because of this, and that was a few hours ago. Half of Vale is in panic! Does this mean nothing to you?"

"It means a lot to me, thank you."

"And look at how much you've done."

"There is nothing more we can do General. We may find them and we may not. In that time we have, we can prepare."

"Then let us help Oz! This threat goes beyond the kingdom, perhaps even bigger now that theu're out!"

"James, we must stay calm in this time of panic. If you're suggesting bringing in more troops from Atlas, then we may instill more worry than safety."

"Then what would you do? Wait for them to attack-"

"It is not!" Ozpin stood from his chair. "We have nothing to track and no idea what they plan to do now. All of us are on edge with this and we are doing what we can. Between last year and now, fear of world war plagues us. James...if either of us or them make the wrong move, it could be the beginning of the end for everything."

"You've sent the children haven't you?" Ozpin did not respond. "Aha, you think your students can pull a second stunt? They are young girls Oz!"

"I believe in them General. I suggest you do the same."

"They got lucky last year. I do believe in them but also believe that they too will fall. Just look at your famous freedom fighters and where they are now."

"Perhaps in this new time of need, they will rise again General."

"Hmph." Ironwood turned away and headed for the elevator. "Ask yourself again Oz. Do you think your students can win a war?" Ironwood left in the elevator, leaving the two professors to themselves.

"Well?" said Glynda.

"I hope they never have to," Ozpin sighed.

_Later that day, cut to Vale Police Department..._

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist while she was on her computer. Sun and Neptune walked up the the desk and pulled out their badges.

"Junior detectives here," said Sun, flashing his badge. "We'd like to see some police reports on the-."

"Do you have an accompanying officer with you?"

"Uh..."

"Unless you 'junior detectives' have an accompanying officer with you, then I can't give you access to any files."

"But...but we have badges," said Neptune.

"Look kid, either find the cop who gave you those badges and ask him to hold your hand or piss off." The receptionist turned back to her computer and continued playing Cookie Crush Saga. Sun and Neptune walked away.

"Well now whadda we do?"

"How well can you break out of prison?"

"Very funny asshole." An officer walked past them and went to the desk.

"Another dead end I take it?" asked the receptionist,

"Ah, none of it makes sense," said the officer. "Who the hell would bust out those fucks?"

"Relax Burny. Look at the bright side."

"And what's the bright side of this situation? A prison break has just happened and the 4 that are missing are the ones that tried to take over Vale last year. We have no leads and no suspects and half the city is panicking."

"The light there." The receptionist pointed to the light above her.

"Goddamn it Barb!"

"Sergeant Burns?" said Sun. Burny turned to him.

"You kids. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing too much. We just wanna see some police reports."

"What for?"

"S-school project..."

"Hmm." Burns looked at the two in the eye behind his sunglasses. "Whatcha lookin' for."

"Anything on last night," said Neptune. "Modern history project. We wanna do Roman Torchwick."

"Alright, but only a peek. Full report ain't done anyway and not even the prison has any leads."

_Cut to Cross Continental Tower..._

_Snap._

"New screen saver," said Ruby.

"Didn't you take a picture last year?" asked Weiss.

"I was but then we saw Penny."

"And you ditched me."

"You did miss me."

"Again, we could've just gone to library to make the call."

"If we find a lead though, we'll be closer to the city."

"Meh, fair point." The girls went inside and took the elevator up the tower.

"May I help you?" asked the holographic attendant.

"I'd like to make a call to the Schnee World Headquaters in Atlas." said Weiss.

"Certainly. I'll have you connected at terminal 4."

"Thank you." The girls walked over to the terminal and Weiss sat in front of it...nervously.

"Something wrong?" asked Ruby.

"I can only imagine what is going through my father's head right now."

"Hey," Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Just quick in and out huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Ruby smiled and saw a vending machine behind Weiss.

"Be riiiiiight back." Ruby scurried over to the machine.

"Wait. Wait Ruby!" The screen in front of Weiss lit up.

"Thank you for calling the Schnee Dust- oh," said the operator. Weiss turned back to face her. "Good afternoon Miss Schnee. Are you calling to speak to your family? I think your father's still in his office."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to chat with him right now. However, I'd like you to find any files in regards to the Vale Maximum Security Prison, specifically any reports on last night."

"I'm not too sure if I can duplicate any of those files ma'am. I'd have to check with security. May I ask what you need these for?"

"School project on the prison. I'd like to have as much recent information as possible."

"Um, okay. Please hold Miss." The operator searched on her computer. "I'm sorry to say Miss Schnee but some of these files are locked, especially recent ones."

"Then find someone to unlock it."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple ma'am. These files seem only accessable to your father. Without his clearance I'm not authorised to duplicate or open such files. I can ask for a request to duplicate them if you wish. I'm sure he'd-"

"No. No, don't bother."

"Sorry ma'am. Is there anything else I can assist with?"

"No. I believe that's everything." Weiss put on a straight face to mask her futile efforts.

"Well if that's all then-"

"Actually..."

"Yes Miss Schnee?"

"Can you pull up any files on Roman Torchwick and the White Fang from last year?"

"Uh...let me see. There are a few here."

"I'll take them." Weiss put her scroll in the terminal.

"O-okay. Just a sec. There ya go."

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to tell your family you called?"

"Yeah. Uh, yes please."

"Certainly. Well, have a good day miss." The call ended and Weiss retrieved her scroll. Ruby walked up to her with a bag in her hands.

"So..." she said. "Hawrd it goo?"

"You ate a whole platter of cookies last night and you're still eating them." Ruby swallowed.

"So hawt?"

"You're disobeying your diet!"

"Ron't gudge mi."

"Swallow please!" Ruby did.

"Don't judge me!"

"Ugh." Weiss facepalmed.

"So how'd it go?"

"I didn't get anything good. Most of the files from last night were locked apparently."

"Then what did you get?"

"Some old files of Torchwick."

"Better than nothing right?"

"*Sigh*. I hope the others have better luck than us.

_Later that night, cut to a nightclub..._

A man in a tie poured himself a glass if whiskey behind the bar as the loud music in the club played. He sighed as he sat in his chair and drank his shot.

_Bang!_

"Uhh, what now?" he said, getting up and looking at the door.

"SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE!" screamed a voice outside the club. Two men raced inside the club and shut the doors immediately. More men came up to barricade the door.

"Aw shit." The man ran across to the door.

_YANG!_

The doors flung open and Yang walked inside.

"Guess who's back again?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"How many times have I told you to knock?"

"Not enough it seems." Blake joined her.

"Why are you here blondie?"

"I missed you Junior. Thought we could catch up and, ya know, **talk**." Yang and Blake walked by him. Junior facepalmed and sighed.

"It's gonna be a long night..."

_Recommended Music: I Burn (Yellow Trailer) - RWBY Vol. 1 OST_

**AN: And so the hunt has begun yet again. And yes the RT references were necessary in this chapter! (Don't act like you don't like 'em). Anyway, this is beginning to catch up to where I'm really at quite fast. Honestly, I started last year after Vol. 2 and wrote along then. Point is, after about 35/36, chapters may take a little longer. You guys seem to like quite a bit and I, like Huynher, am a man of the people so if you got any ideas or small things you want added in (ie, more jokes/references/action), shoot me PM. I really want to make you all happy. Stay tuned for the next epic chapter!**

**P.S: I crashed really bad from yesterday...so much headaches!**


	28. Long Time, No See

"It means I don't know!" said Junior.

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Yang. "You know everything."

"I just run a club, have hireable henchmen and occasionally hear the word on the street. It doesn't mean I know everything."

"So you're telling me that no-one suspicious has contacted you within the week?"

"In the week? I've barely had any business in the henchmen business for over a month. Not too many good criminals these days Blondie."

"Then what about the White Fang?" asked Blake.

"I dunno lady, last I heard they're making moves to try and rebuild themselves. After all, you girls fucked them up pretty good last year."

"So you have nothing?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you girls!"

"Who was the last person that hired your boys then and how long ago was it?" asked Yang.

"Last person? Uhh...about a month and a half ago. Guys nevercame back."

"You really need to manage your men better."

"What the guy look like?" asked Blake.

"What is this?" said Junior.

"Answer her question or else you know what happens!" said Yang.

"Okay okay, calm down. Guy was in grey, green and black. He paid upfront and gave a bonus if I didn't ask any questions."

"So where'd they go?"

"I just said I got paid to not ask questions. That's everything I know!"

"If you hear anything, I wanna hear about it. Got it?"

"So long as it keeps you out of here, sure."

"Don't give me a reason to come here then." Yang and Blake walked away from the bar and went to leave the club. A henchmen walked up to Junior as they left. "Well that was worthless."

"Green, gray and black..." said Blake.

"Ring a bell?"

"Not to me."

"Same here. So what now?"

"Wait!" shouted Junior. Yang and Blake turned. Junior walked over to them. "Literally just in, apparently the fang have got some recruiting meeting tonight."

"Where?"

_Elsewhere in Vale..._

Roman paced up and down a warehouse, bored out of his mind. He pulled out his packet of cigars. Empty. "SOMEONE GET ME A CIGAR!" A few men scurried around the warehouse at his request. "Goddamn it. How hard is it to find-"

"Here sir!" said Mitty from behind him. Roman jumped

"Whoa there kid! Didn't you learn not to sneak up on someone?"

"Sorry sir." Roman snatched the cigar from his hands.

"Well thanks." Roman pulled out his lighter and went to light it when his scroll rung. He reluctantly answered it. "What now?"

"I just called to check on how you like your new job," said Reece over the line.

"Oh well if you must know I hate it."

"How many have we got so far?"

"Only a few men. About 50."

"Just 50?"

"Yeah, I'm not very much of role model to the world right now. I dunno why you put me here. Also, we're gonna need a few hearses." Roman looked over to a few men dragging away a dead civilian.

"Well you'll be happy to know that you'll be leaving soon."

"Wonderful. Care to tell me why?"

"Someone's leaked the location of your...recruiting."

"What!"

"Yeah, I'm sure your friends will want to see you as well as one of mine, I'm sure."

"I thought you had this under control!"

"Oh relax. If it makes you feel any better, I've got the person here tied to front of a truck. Shut up punk! Be happy I haven't killed you yet!"

"It doesn't, thanks. So what now?"

"I need you to move out the men and-"

_CRASH!_

"What was that?"

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" screamed men outside the warehouse. Gunfire could be heard from outside.

"I'm...gonna have to call you back..." said Roman.

"Don't you dare ha-" Roman hung up and pocketed the scroll.

"Can someone tell me what is happening out there?" Some of the men outside ran into the warehouse.

"Shut the doors!" called one of them. The doors slammed shut. "Get ready for they come."

"Excuse me guys but maybe just one of you could tell me...uh what was it again? Oh yeah...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

_CRASH!_

Team RWBY burst through the door, took down the remaining henchmen and stepped inside the warehouse.

"Oh, look who see me out of jail. Little Red, Ice Queen, Kitty Cat, Goldilocks, it's been too long."

"It's over Torchwick!" said Ruby. "Where's Cinder?"

"Jeez Red, didn't you learn any manners? You can't just barge in here and demand the location of my associates."

"How 'bout we just beat you up and make you talk?" said Yang.

"Sorry Blondie but I prefer the part where I kill you. Not vice versa."

"Who got you out of prison?" Blake questioned.

"So many questions ladies. Can't we all just sit down and talk?"

"Ah, I'm done with talking!" said Yang. She and Blake ran at Roman. Torchwick snapped his fingers and two snipers shot down the two.

"Guys!" exclaimed Ruby. Yang and Blake were both shot in the forehead.

"Oh relax Little Red," said Torchwick. "They're not dead. Not yet at least." Yang and Blake slowly stood up.

"Oh phew!" Blake and Yang turned around to face their teammates. Their eyes were fire red. "Uh guys?

"Kill your friends will you Kitty Cat, Goldilocks?" Blake and Yang obeyed and attack Ruby and Weiss. Blake rushed at Weiss almost catching the heiress off guard. Weiss blocked her attacks though was being forced back. At the same time as Blake's attack, Yang leaped into the air and shot her gauntlets at Ruby. The younger sister backflipped to avoid damage but was surprised when Yang came at her midair. Ruby barely blocked Ember Celcia with Crescent Rose but was sent hurling back. She then dug her scythe into the ground to slow herself. Weiss jumped back to Ruby after Blake rushed her a second time. Yang and Blake swapped targets and rushed the girls again.

"Blake, Yang, what's wrong with you?" asked Ruby, dodging one of Blake's attacks.

"We're your teammates!" said Weiss, blocking one of Yang's. The both of them didn't listen and continued to attack.

"Oh, I could watch this for hours!" said Roman. "Hey Perry, get me some popcorn would ya? And a beer while you're at it?" Perry nodded and walked off. "Mitty record this for Cinder." Mitty got out a camera and placed it next to Roman. "Ahh, now this is some entertainement!" Roman sat down on a crate and lit himself a cigar. Once more, Yang and Blake swapped targets and were locked in CQC with Ruby and Weiss. Weiss stood her ground as Ruby failed to contend with her older sister's strength.

"Yang...please..." Ruby pleaded. Roman was on the edge of his seat, watching what the sister would do. Suddenly a window was shattered and a blue figure jumped through. The figure kicked Yang into Blake then into a shipping crate.

"What the?" Roman stood. The blue figure looked at Roman. "Ah yes, little boy Blue. A little bird told me you'd be coming."

"Roman Torchwick," Huynher said.

"Huynher?" questioned Ruby. Huynher turned back to see them.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Weiss.

"I asked first Ice Queen."

"Hello?" Roman butted in. "I'm trying to kill you here."

"Get the fuck out of here. I got this."

"You leave, we were here first!"

"Oh for god's sake." Roman raised Melodic Cudgel and shot a dart at Huynher's forehead. Huynher grunted and took a step back.

"Huynher!" shouted Ruby. Huynher stopped and turned to the duo. His eyes were a fiery red and his hoodie lit up. He raised his arms and summoned glyphs around Ruby's and Weiss' necks. He then lifted the girls up and slowly choked them. Roman walked over to the girls. He laughed manically.

"Oh this is precious. But the big question is who to kill first? The Ice Queen or little Red," Roman said as he raised his cane to their heads. "Maybe I should just kill you together."

_Shing!_

"I wouldn't if I were you," Huynher said as he drew Chiara and held the blade to the back of his neck.

"Very funny boys now-" Huynher tripped Roman and released the glyphs holding Ruby and Weiss. "What the-" Huynher placed his right foot over Roman's back and drew Solaris, switched her to gun form and aimed at his head.

"Three things. Firstly, free these idiots. Secondly-Agh!" Huynher received a hit from the possessed Yang. Both Roman and Huynher got up.

"Yeah, I dunno if you noticed Blue but I kinda have two of your friends in my control. I dunno how you got out of the trans, but I still have the cards."

"Yeah, well you're gonna lose that leverage in a minute."

"Shoot the others already!" The White Fang snipers shot darts at Ruby and Weiss but Huynher used Celestia and Chiara to shoot back at darts and the snipers. "Ugh, you two kill them." Blake and Yang rushed at Huynher.

"Ruby, Weiss, stay low."

"You stay low!" Weiss argued. She charged at Yang only to be sent flying into the warehouse wall.

"Schnees…" Blake swung Gambol Shroud at Huynher but he was faster than her and dodged. He feinted an attack then used her semblance to make a clone of himself and trick her. He kicked off the clone as she attacked it and used Celestia to slash along her face and get the device off of her without harming her. She screamed as it came off and fell to the floor. Yang ran at Huynher next and punched away his sword. She went for a blow to the stomach but Huynher dodged again grabbed her arm then threw her against a crate. Yang bounced off the crate then lunged at Huynher. Huynher braced himself then ducked under her arm and cut off the device on her. Like Blake, Yang fell and screamed. Ruby ran over to her teammates and tended to them.

"Ah crap…"said Roman silently. Huynher turned to face him. Roman fired Melodic Cudgel at the hooded boy who rolled over to his sword and shot back. Roman took cover and blindly shot at his target's feet. Huynher back flipped to avoid the blast then ran at Roman. Roman came out and shot at him again but Huynher copied Ruby's semblance and dodged. Soon the two engaged in close quarters combat. Where the boy swung, the man would parry him. Huynher drew Celestia and went in for a stab at him but was parried again by Roman's cane. He went in for another strike with Solaris but Roman countered him by smacking him in the stomach then his face. Finally Roman punched Huynher away.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Huynher recovered and switched Solaris to dual sword.

"I'm a professional Blue. Pay attention, you might just learn something."

"Really?" Huynher rushed Roman and once again the duo was in CQC. Huynher managed to disarm Roman within seconds and had knocked him down. Once again, he had Roman at gunpoint. "I'm a freedom fighter bitch. Now where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah," Huynher cocked Solaris. "I would." Out of nowhere, Huynher was kicked in the face and sent flying back. Neopolitan appeared with her umbrella in hand and stood next to Roman who got up. Huynher stood and looked at them. "Neo?"

_"Long time no see huh?"_ she said by smiling. _"A little bird told me you're single now."_

"Sorry darling. I have a strict 'no dating criminals' policy." Huynher raised Solaris at them.

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_ Team RWBY ran up to Huynher and stood by him.

"Neo," said Yang. Her hair began to glow. Neo smirked.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you all but we have a tight schedule," said Roman. "Neo, if you would…" Neo curtsied the 5 with a bow. Yang's eyes turned red and her hair glowed even brighter. She ran at them angrily.

"RRRRRAAAGH!" She bashed at Neo only for an image like a mirror to shatter. The duo had disappeared. "Dammit!" Yang slowly calmed down and turned back to her teammates.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss demanded.

"I asked you earlier freezeheart," said Huynher.

"We're gonna stop Torchwick," said Ruby. "What about you?"

"You don't need to know." Huynher walked away from them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Blake.

"And how do you know Neo?" said Yang.

"Just stay out of my way." Huynher left the warehouse and used Chiara to get to the rooftops. RWBY eventually exited the warehouse too.

"What the hell is he up to?" Weiss asked.

"He asked Torchwick about someone," said Blake.

"He knows who got them out?"

"I dunno," said Yang. "But looks like Ruby has competition for him."

"Guys, if he knows something then we need his help," said Ruby. The sounds of police sirens wailed and grew closer and closer. "We gotta go." With that, the team fled the scene. "Also, where are Sun and Neptune?"

_Cut to A Simple Wok..._

"Are they gonna be okay?" asked Neptune.

"Meh, probably," said Sun. The shopkeep brought them their meals. "Chow time!" The two dug into their noodles.

_Recommended Music: Ouch - RvB Season 10 OST_

**AN: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUMMM! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Well, sorta...I mean, we all...ah, forget it. Anyhow, them darts...who called it? Well if you did, I clap for you. If not...well nice try. And yes, they honestly were useless in _Painting the Town_ so why not do it again? Also, Neo is just smiling and Huynher is just reading what she's saying through it. Stay tuned for the next action packed chapter!**

**P.S: +5000 views! Thanks guys!**


	29. Coordination and Cooperation

_Clang!_

"Go Sun!" cheered Yang. Sun was sparring with a freshman student with tonfa shotguns. Sun detached Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang and nunchucks clashed with tonfas. Shotguns shells went flying everywhere at the sounds of gunfire.

"Yang, focus," said Blake.

"Sorry. Any ideas?"

"I still can't think of a way we can convince him to work together," said Ruby.

"Why do we even need his help?" asked Weiss. "He's a jerk."

"Weiss, he must know something. You heard what he said."

"Then why don't we just report him? That works just as well."

"Not helpful Weiss," said Blake.

"Agh!" said the other boy as he fell to the ground.

"And that's the match. Well done Mr Wukong."

"Thanks prof," he said as he walked off stage.

"As for you Mr Slate, work on your defensive stance." Harvey got up and walked off stage, a little pissed. "Alright students. Seems we have time for one more battle. Any voulenteers? Mr Huynh, pleasure for you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late Professor," he said as he walked down the aisle. RWBY turned to him.

"Care to explain why?"

"No particular reason."

"Well perhaps you could pick up the slack from these last few weeks and be one of our next fighters."

"It'd be my honor."

"Let's find you an opponent then."

"Actually, I'm feeling lucky today. I'd like to fight team RWBY."

"What?" exclaimed RWBY.

"Are you sure Mr Huynh? Team RWBY is quite a team."

"All the more reason to spar with them Miss. After all, hunters and huntresses must learn to push themselves."

"Very well then. Team RWBY to the stage." Team RWBY went to the stage with Huynher.

"We can take him right?" asked Ruby.

"It's 4 on 1," said Weiss "He may be half decent, but we're a strong team." Everyone drew their weapons.

"Yeah," said Yang, loading Ember Celica. "We got this."

"Fight hard guys!" called Huynher. "The only way you win is if you fight like your life depends on it."

"All right students, let the match...begin!" called Goodwitch.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby ordered. Weiss rotated Myrtenaster to ice dust and stabbed the ground creating a circle of ice. As Ruby and Blake jumped back, Yang leaped high and smashed the fresh sheet of ice, creating a mist around them. Huynher merely stood there, sword in hand. "Checkmate!" Blake and Ruby appeared out of the mist and charged at Huynher. Huynher mimicked Blake's semblance and jumped off a clone to dodge. Yang came from the mist next and jumped towards Huynher. She went for a punch but Huynher blocked the fist with Solaris. Once more, he jumped off another clone, switched Solaris to gun form and shot at Yang, still in mid air. Yang shot back at his bullets with Ember Celica, creating a big explosion. Both fighters landed. Weiss appeared behind Huynher and went in to attack. Huynher turned and summoned a glyph to stop the attack then proceeded to counter her. Weiss dodged or blocked his attacks. Huynher then disappeared from sight. Ruby who planned a sneak attack ran into Weiss and both of them went smack into the wall.

"Watch it!" Weiss snapped.

"Sorry!" Meanwhile, Huynher and Blake were in fighting close quarters. Solaris and Gambol Shroud constantly hit one another before Blake split her weapon into two and began to push him back. Huynher drew Celestia to even the odds. Blake backflipped after some time and Yang rushed Huynher. After some punching, swishing and stabbing, Yang went in for an uppercut but Huynher leaned back matrix style and tripped her up. He then punched Yang away with a bit of help from her semblance. Yang got up and team RWBY regrouped.

"He's good," said Yang.

"Come on guys," Huynher taunted. "Hit me."

"Oh I'll hit you alright!"

"Focus Yang," said Weiss. "He's baiting you."

"Then what now sis?"

"Gemstone!" said Ruby. RWBY scattered and charged at Huynher. Weiss and Ruby attack together first. The girls swung their weapons at the boy but all attacks were useless. Weiss jumped up and went to stab him but Huynher sidestepped, grabbed her arm and sent her into one of Yang's explosive rounds that she begun shooting. Weiss then went flying into the wall again. Yang and Blake joined Ruby in striking the boy. Between the three attacking him, Huynher switched to dual swords and drew Chiara. Metal clanged as both halves of Solaris, Celestia and Chiara blocked all attacks from Crescent Rose, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica and countered each attack. Ruby pulled out of the attack and withdrew to snipe at Huynher. Huynher backflipped back to avoid a strike from Blake and threw his left sword at Crescent Rose. The sword sliced through Ruby's sniper bullets and went into the barrel of her sniper. When she shot again, the sniper exploded in her face and launched her at Weiss again.

"Watch it!" Weiss nagged.

"You watch it!" As they bickered, Blake and Yang still continued to attack Huynher. Blake went in for a strike but feinted and kicked off a clone to attack him. At the same time, Yang circled around Huynher and went for a flying kick. Huynher disappeared again and the girls hit one another. They recovered well but Blake was ambushed by Huynher from above. Gambol Shroud battled with the now complete Solaris in sword form and Celestia. Huynher kicked Blake in the leg making her slip up and took advantage. He kneed her in the stomach and kicked her in the face sending her up in the air and face first into the ground. Yang angrily rushed Huynher again and punched away at him. She managed to knock away his sword but the boy merely drew Chiara to replace his lost blade. Huynher forced Yang back but she came back and punch-shot at him. She went for a right jab to the face and hit him but Huynher stay there unphased by the powerful blow.

"What the?" she exclaimed confused. Huynher then jabbed her neck with his fingers and Yang dropped to the floor. Huynher kicked her up and punched her away next to her teammates. All of team RWBY were having mixed feelings of pain, exhaustion and absolute rage. "How the fuck does he keep up with us?"

"Come on ladies," Huynher mocked as he retieved Solaris. "You're starting to bore me."

"Oh that's it!" said Weiss. She charged at Huynher once more and switched Myrtanester to ice dust. Glyphs appeared around Huynher and ice shot out of them, freezing him whole. "Hmph, douche." Huynher broke free of the ice and rushed Weiss. Weiss barely managed to block his strike.

"Not bad Ice Queen. My move." He forced Weiss back and did exactly what she did, and froze her. Blake rushed in next and attacked him. She struck quickly and strategically, attempting to get his blind spots. "You're too slow Blake." Blake got angrier and gained speed. She managed lay a few strikes on him but Huynher bettered her once more. He blocked her slash with Solaris, spun around and jabbed her in the back, stunning her before slashing her away. Yang leaped over Blake and went to strike Huynher. She landed a blow to his chest but Huynher countered her with a kick straight to the face, propelling her high. Yang recovered and shot at Huynher while mid air. Huynher rolled to the side and jumped up to her kicking her down into the ground. Yang got up, hair glowing bright and eyes turning red. Huynher landed, sheathed Solaris and drew his blades. "You got one shot Yang! Make it count!" The two stared each other off before rushing at one another. Both Ember Celica and Chiara shone bright yellow as the hit one another. When the light of their auras stopped, Yang was seen on the floor while Huynher stood panting slightly. "It's all on you now Ruby."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ruby cried as she used Crescent Rose to launch herself at him. She swung her scythe wildly at Huynher but the hooded boy was too quick for her. Huynher drew Solaris and blocked Crescent Rose's edge with it before lunging at Ruby, disarming her and sending her tumbling to the ground. Ruby looked up to the hooded boy with Solaris and Crescent Rose in gun forms at her head.

"If this were a real battle, this is the part where you'd die," Huynher said silently enough so only she could hear.

"End of match!" called Goodwitch. Huynher sheathed Solaris then switched Crecent Rose to scythe mode and put it in the ground mere centimeters from the girl in front of him. "Good match Mr Huynh. Though I must say some moves you pulled there were dangerous."

"With all due respect Professor, I was just showing them what they might be up against in the world."

"Take more care next time Mr Huynh. This is just practice after all."Goodwitch waved her hand over Ruby and her teammates, taking away their pain and healing them.

"I'll try and remember that miss." As team RWBY got up the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." She called. Huynher immediately left the theatre. Team RWBY followed him out.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted at him. Huynher stopped. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That was me kicking your ass," he responded. "I think I did a good job schooling you."

"That win was bullshit," said Yang.

"A win is a win sweetheart."

"At least we don't need to play dirty to win," argued Weiss.

"I don't know if you noticed freezeheart, but the world out there couldn't give a fuck more or less about rules. In fact, last I checked, the rules don't apply unless you lose, as to which I didn't. And I'm sorry if I'm just smarter, better, faster and stronger than you all."

"What the fuck is your problem?" said Blake.

"You're my problem! I ask you to stay out of my way and leave me alone. All you have done since that night is beg, plead and cry for help. None of you know what the fuck you're up against!"

"And what would you know?" snapped Weiss.

"A whole lot more than you, that's for sure."

"Huynher we can help you," said Ruby. "We can work together and bring-"

"NO! I work alone! You're not my responsibility and I'm telling you all now to FUCK OFF! Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do, people to see, people to kill and fuckers to deal with. Nice talking with you, goodbye!" Huynher stormed off to Main Avenue.

"Keep walking asshole!" shouted Weiss. Huynher blindly flipped the bird at her. "Now can we agree he's a dick?"

"I forbid you from dating him ever," said Yang to Ruby.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

_Later that day..._

Huynher walked down the streets of Vale with flowers in hand. The hooded boy turned into the cemetery and went to his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said with a faint smile. "Sorry I haven't come as often as I should've. Sorry I missed your birthday as well. I've been uh... a little preoccupied as you know." He placed the flowers he bought before the grave. "Gotcha favourite again. You know, every time I buy the flowers, it reminds the first kiss we shared. You rememeber that? When I asked you out, I was a little surprised with your response. Not that I have any regrets but uh...it was interesting." The wind blew lightly at him. "You're right. We shouldn't talk about that with people around." His smile faded. "Come out guys. I know you're there." Team RWBY whispered behind the bush they hid in. Eventually, they came out. "Team RWBY, Hayley Silver."

"T-this is..." started Ruby.

"The H and true creator of CHRM. And...my girlfriend."

"Shit," said Yang. "I'm sorry." There was silence in the air for a few moments.

"How'd she die?" asked Ruby.

"Blade to the heart," said Huynher. "I couldn't save her in time..."

"Why do you torment yourself with this?" asked Blake.

"Because it's who I am Blake. The guy who couldn't protect his partner."

"You can't blame yourse-"

"Yes I can!" Huynher turned to face the girls. "When the world needed me the most, I hid under the dark like I've done most of my life. I failed to keep a team of idiots together who thought they could be heroes and I've lost almost everything that is dear to me." He turned back to the grave. "I couldn't even save the person that understood me the most. So yeah, I can blame myself for it all. I'm a curse after all."

"Then why are you trying to prove yourself now?"

"I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it." Huynher kissed his hand and touched the grave. "You don't want my help guys. I'm more trouble than help to you."

"Something we can both agree on," said Weiss.

"But we can work together and take them down together," protested Ruby.

"I told you, I work better alone and you don't know what you're up against. You can't help me because you will die in the process." Huynher began to walk away from them. "I'm not gonna tell you to stop because I know you won't and I'm all for your freedom. However if you follow, oppose or interfere in any way, I won't hesitate to kill any and all of you." Huynher stopped and turned his head slightly. "Just ask yourself this though; are you really willing to give your lives for the safety of everyone around you? Will you be able to handle what the world throws at you and will you cope if one of you fall? But most importantly, are you willing to die for what you believe in?" With that, Huynher left the graveyard. RWBY watched him leave.

"Hmph, loner," said Weiss. Yang nudged her. "Hey!"

"Not appropriate." The girls turned back to Hayley. "Shit..."

"Is he right?" asked Ruby. "Are we willing to die?"

"Of course we are...right?"

"It's what we signed up for," said Blake. "We knew the consequences."

"And besides, we pulled this last year," said Weiss. "Round two shouldn't be a problem."

"But...what if..." Ruby stuttered.

"Hey." Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "He's just sour 'cause he's washed up. Sure he...defeated us today but we're team RWBY! We strong independent women and we will not stop until those criminals are back where they belong!" Weiss raised her other hand triumphantly.

"Wow Weiss," said Yang. "Didn't know you were one for motivational speeches."

"Thank you."

_Yangarang!_

Yang pulled out her scroll. "Looks like Junior's got something. Away!" Yang, Blake and Weiss began walking. Ruby was still looking at Hayley. "Comin' sis?"

"Yeah hang on," she replied. She took one last glance at the grave then caught up with her teammates.

_Recommended Music: Lights We Burn – Nine Lashes_

**AN: So...how was that? {Reader: It sucked! He's OP!} Well, he's had experience kicking ass as a freedom fighter and learn't a lot of fighting stylealong the way. SO HOW'S THAT FOR OP!? {Reader:...OP!} Curse you hater. So RWBY know's about Hayley. How will this play out? If only you beautiful people knew what I have in store. You'd say 'HOLY-WHAT THE F**K!' Well, actually if you knew it'd kill the story...point is, stay calm and wait for next chapter.**

**P.S: RvB SEASON 13 OUT APRIL 1ST!**


	30. United We Stand

"NEO!" Reece called. Neo teleported to him.

_"__What now?"_ she frowned.

"Be a gal and get us a beer please?"

_"__Aren't you underage? That's illegal."_

"Yeah, well so is plotting against the kingdom's leader. Now get one please?"

_"__Can't you get one yourself?"_

"I could but I have a willing girl in front of me." Reece held out his scroll. Neo teleported away and back, holding a beer in hand. She threw Reece the beer. "Thanks sweetheart."

_"__Anything else your fucking highness?"_

"Hmm, well since you're asking..." Reece moved his opposite hand to his lap.

_"__You're a pig."_

"Oh come on. We're talking about a good half hour to an hour."

_"__Goodbye."_ Neo teleported away.

"Well it was worth a shot." Emerald and Mercury walked around the corner. "If it isn't Cinder's pawns. How'd it go?"

"How'd you think it went?" said Mercury.

"So, what are we looking at?"

"I thought you had everything planned out."

"Sweet cheeks?"

"It's just as you'd expect it to be," said Emerald. "Morons everywhere."

"When are there no morons. Okay, saddle up bitches. We're leaving in 10."

"We just got back and we're gonna go again?"

"There ain't no rest for the wicked and money don't grow on trees."

"I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed-" sung Mercury.

"This isn't a rap battle lead head, shut up."

"Mercury and Lead are different elements."

"Don't get smart with me buddy."

"Just saying."

_CRASH!_

Gunfire could be heard from outside as well as the screams of men.

"Is that your friend?"

"Doesn't sound like the one I'm expecting. You may wanna tell Cinder her favourite schoolgirls are here."

"That sounded dirty," said Emerald. Mercury smirked.

"That did...Bow chicka bow wow."

_BOOM!_

Team RWBY smashed the doors and ran inside the building.

"Can I help you ladies?" The girls turned to Reece, Mercury and Emerald.

"Stick 'em up!" said Yang, raising her gauntlets. The others raised their weapons.

"How ya doin' Goldilocks?" said Mercury.

"Mercury."

"Schnee," said Emerald.

"Sunstrai," said Weiss.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion everyone but these two are busy," Reece interrupted. "You two, get what you can get the hell out of here,"

"But-"

"No buts. Unless it's your's in which case, ladies will you give us like...30 minutes?".

"You really are a pig."

"Then move it sweetheart."

"Oh no you don't," shouted Yang. She shot a round at the two of them but Reece jumped in front of it and sliced the bullet in two with Pure Havoc.

"Ladies ladies please! I know I'm sexy but there's enough of me to go round the table and I'd prefer if you didn't hurt my associates." Mercury and Emerald left the room.

"Ugh, you?" said Weiss.

"So let's see what I'm looking at." Reece walked forward slightly. "Hmm, Red Riding Hood with the Grim Reaper's scythe mixed in with my girlfriend's sniper. Snow White from Once Upon a Time only with white hair and a dust sword. Beauty and the Beast only it turns out she's part beast with a katana. And last but not least, Goldilocks who apparently wears skimpy ass short shorts which don't get me wrong are kinda turning me on along with the rack you got."

"My face is here punk," said Yang. "Stop staring at my gauntlets."

"Now something tells me you're not here for speed dating. So how can I help you ladies?"

"Who the hell are you and where is Torchwick?" demanded Blake.

"Oh Roman's out somewhere recruiting more peeps for this lovely cause of mine. As for who I am, didn't he tell you?"

"Who?"

"Goddamn, why does he never mention me to anyone? Specifaclly girls. Jesus."

"Who are you!?"

"Ask Huynher sometime Kitty Cat." Reece noticed a shadow in front of him.

"Huynher?" Ruby questioned

"Speak of the devil." He turned around and shot the rooftop window behind him. Huynher fell through the pane and landed. "Well look who went Assassin for once in how long?" Huynher was wearing a silver hoodie and gray pants.

"I see you've gone Madman yourself fucktard."

"Meh, felt like a change of clothes today. You know, I understand now why you can't rate them. They're all pretty hot."

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Weiss. "I easily outrank everyone in looks!"

"Bullshit!" argued Yang. "I'm way hotter."

"Please, you just wear skimpy clothes."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Huynher. "You four, bitch elsewhere. You, tell me what I wanna know."

"Oh look at how desperate you are. Where is she again?" Huynher angrily rushed Reece. Axe and sword blades met one another. "Here we go!" Reece let off and sidestepped letting Huynher stumble forwards past him. Team RWBY rasied their weapons at Reece. "How cute. The posse is here."

"Leave them out of this. This is between you and me."

"I would but...well they pose threat to me. SO!" Reece raised his hands and shot darts at Yang and Ruby with his blades. Weiss and Blake backed off as Ruby and Yang turned against them. "Now I think we're even."

"Guys?" Blake asked to her possessed teammates.

"Kill them." Ruby and Yang ran at their teammates. "Now where were we? Oh yeah!" Reece switched Pure Havoc to shotgun form. "I'm in the process of killing you." Reece fired full auto at Huynher. Huynher rolled to the pillar next to him and shot back. Reece took cover and both boys shot until they ran out of ammo. They switched back to melee weapons and ran out to attack each other. Reece swung down and Huynher blocked. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were contending against their partners.

"Not again!" Weiss complained. "Ruby! Wake up! I'm your teamma-agh!" Ruby knocked Weiss off her feet with Crescent Rose. Weiss rolled to the side to avoid being stabbed by the scythe's tip then jumped up and went to strike her. Ruby shot her scythe out of the ground and slid away. At the same time, Blake was trying her best to dodge Yang's hits. She backflipped to dodge an uppercut and lunged in to counter her. Yang blocked the attack and forced her back. Weiss and Blake got up and faced the sisters again.

"Guys it's us!' cried Blake. "Try to remember!" Yang and Ruby charged at them again. Weiss stopped Ruby with a glyph and Blake used a clone to evade Yang and regroup with Weiss. The possessed duo attempted shooting their targets but Weiss summoned another glyph to defend them. Blast after blast, the glyph weakened and Weiss' strength fell. Yang suddenly ran straight at them, hair glowing and smashed the glyph so hard that a shockwave knocked Weiss off her feet. Ruby shot the falling Weiss and sent her into an old machine. "WEISS!" Blake was caught off guard when Ruby hacked away at her. Blake leaped up high to miss but Yang leaped up to meet her and smashed her into the ground. Both Blake and Weiss were down for the count. Back to the boys, Huynher and Reece were still fighting Huynher lunged in for a stab with Solaris but Reece jumped up and countered him with Pure Havoc. Huynher was thrown back but he speared Solaris into the ground to slow himself.

"Ooookay, you're starting to bore me now buddy," Reece said, sheathing Pure Havoc.

"Getting tired?" Huynher taunted, readying Solaris again.

"No, just bored." Reece snapped his fingers and Ruby and Yang rushed at Huynher from behind. Huynher backflipped over them. "Ladies, if you could at least distract him for me?" Reece walked out of the room. Huynher shot at him as he left but the sisters deflected the shots.

"DON'T LEAVE PRICK!" Reece waved his hand back at him as he left. Ruby shot forward at Huynher and went to slice him in two. Huynher hopped onto the scythe and jumped off it to gain some distance. Yang came at him shortly after and punched away at him. She went for a hot to the face when Huynher ducked under her arm and stunned her like he did earlier. He kicked her up and sliced the dart off her. She screamed as the device was cut off her and landed with a thud. "All on you again Ruby." Ruby switched to sniper form and shot at Huynher. Huynher mimicked her semblance and dodged each bullet. Finally, Huynher ran at Ruby, appearing right in front of her. Ruby gasped as Huynher gripped her dart and crushed it. Ruby fell to the floor, hands on her head screaming. Pain rushed through the young girls head. Huynher stepped over her and went to follow Reece. A bullhead hovered above the window he came through with Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Reece inside it. Huynher looked up at them and gritted his teeth.

"See ya soon buddy!" Reece saluted him goodbye with two fingers before the bullhead flew away.

"FUCK!" Huynher threw his sword into the ground next to him and facepalmed annoyed.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Ruby as she got up. Huynher turned to the girls.

"You got in my way! That's what happened!"

"We we're here first, again," snapped Weiss as she, Blake and Yang joined their leader.

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Yang asked.

"It's none of your concern," Huynher said. "He's just someone who I have to stop."

"Right, because you're so good at being a freedom fighter," said Weiss.

"Be happy I didn't slay your friends Princess. In fact, part of me thinks I should just kill you all because you know too much!"

"Bring it on Curse."

"Enough!" Ruby stopped them.

"None of you know what you're up against and the guy you just met can predict your every move."

"Can we at least know who we're up against?" asked Blake. Huynher thought for a few seconds and sighed. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing Celestia's gauntlet and pointed to the 'R'.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"HE'S A FREEDOM FIGHTER?" shouted Yang.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE WITH TORCHWICK?" questioned Ruby.

"Why do you think?" Huynher pulled down his sleeve and retrieved Solaris. "Just stay away from me." He walked away.

"But Huynher, we can work together."

"I'm a freelancer Ruby. I don't need or want anyone or their help."

"What are you so afraid of?" said Blake.

"Afraid of? You girls aren't ready to give your lives! You'll die trying to take him! This is my mission so piss off!"

"Is it because of her?" Huynher stopped.

"Don't drag her into this. She has nothing to do with it."

"Well apparently she does. The moment he said 'where is she' you got angry."

"So what? If he bought up someone dead that you love, would you be pissed?"

"We're your friends Huynher," said Yang. "You can trust us."

"Trust you!? I had friends! Just look at the one you met! We were unstoppable. We were the thing that made the people feel safe. But we fucked up and despite all the battles we fought, all the experiences we shared and all the bonds we made, we collapsed. I thought we would be there for each other forever, but look now! I let my friend leave for Mistral because I couldn't help her, I've been stabbed in the back by my best friend and I let my girlfriend die right in front of me. So you tell me...HOW THE HELL CAN I TRUST ANY OF YOU!?

"Beacuse we're your friends too!" said Blake.

"Your girls with deathwishes!"

"You can't take him alone!"

"Just watch me! I took you all down after all." Huynher walked off again.

"Huynher please," Ruby begged. "You're the only one who knows him. You can teach us. You can lead us."

"I'm not a leader..."

"We want you to...I want you to." Huynher stopped.

_"__Lead us..." _A flashback ran through his head. _"You can lead us..."_

_"__But why me?"_

_"__Because we trust you. We believe in you."_

_"And what happens when I get us killed!?"_

_"Then we will die fighting with a leader who did his best. You're the most creative person I know."_

_"Hayley...I'm not a leader..."_

_"Yes you are. We want you to lead us... I want you to..."_

"I want you to..." Huynher whispered to himself.

"Huynher?" asked Ruby. Huynher thought for a while.

"I'll lead you...

"Alright!"

"But only if you'll will have me."

"What?"

"Only if you all wish to follow me."

"We do."

"Then each of you say it."

"Really?" said Weiss. Huynher remained quiet.

"I do," said Ruby.

"I do," said Blake.

"I do," said Yang.

"Do I really have to do it?" asked Weiss.

"Don't be afraid to say no Weiss," Huynher said. The three girls looked at Weiss anxiously. Weiss looked at them and thought.

"Ugh...I do," she finally said. Huynher smirked faintly.

"Let's move then. There's a lot you need to learn." Huynher and RWBY walked out of the building. "But just note, I stick by what I said in the cemetery. Don't give me a reason to leave you behind or kill you."

_Recommended Music: Rise - Skillet_

**AN: UNITE! AND FIGHT! TO MAKE A BETTER- okay I'm done. So, they're together now. What will happen next? Well, a fair but of humor the next few parts actually but action nonetheless! Anyway, I hope I didn't go over the top with the innuendos earlier, It's just how I envisioned Reece's personality. I didn't really change Huynher's alternate uniform but I based Reece's off Shay Patrick Cormac's Templar outfit (AC FTW). ****Also alternate outfits can be found on the OC pages (links now easily found on my profile).**** Stay cool world!**


	31. Blood, Sweat and Tears

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"WHOA!" Team RWBY jumped to their feet at the sound of gunfire.

"Rise and shine ladies," said Huynher, lowering his hand. "We got a big day ahead and we gotta make a start."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW'D YOU GET IN!?" Weiss yelled annoyed.

"Wake up call princess."

"With guns?" said Blake.

"Yeah well, I don't like repeating myself. Also, you left the window open."

"Uhhh, what time is it?" Yang asked.

"6 o'clock."

"Can't we sleep in?" Yang rolled back intoo her covers. Huynher pulled out an electric dust crystal and zapped Yang.

"You may wanna fix your hair sweetheart."

"Oh, I could punch you so hard right now!"

"That's more like it. Now get changed and get some food. Gotta Xiao Long day ahead of us."

"Don't steal my lines."

"Just hurry up." Huynher left the dorm.

"Well at least he's taking this seriously..." said Ruby.

"He broke into our room and shot to get us awake Ruby!" said Weiss. "We have an alarm clock for god's sake!"

"Can we just get changed so we don't have to deal with him again?" said Blake. The girls got changed and went down to the dining hall. A few students were up already. Huynher sat at a table eating with 4 other trays. The others sat down near him.

"Thanks for getting us...food?" said Ruby. Her normal breakfast platter of cookies was replaced by a bowl of weetbix. Everyone had the same. "Uh, what happened to my-"

"Firstly, you're all gonna need some carbs to burn today," he said.

"I don't eat carbs," said Weiss.

"If you're worried about calories, you'll burn em off. Believe me. Secondly, how do you eat cookies on a daily basis without getting sick of them or fat?" Ruby chuckled nervously.

"It's a mystery to even us," said Yang.

"Well eat up and meet in my dorm at 7." Huynher got up and left the hall.

"I'm not eating this," said Weiss, pushing her food away and getting up to get her normal breakfast. Blake read the cereal's ingredients and Ruby just stared at it. She noticed Yang had a bite of it.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Kinda bland..."Yang replied. She got the honey in front of her and added some to her cereal. She took another bite. "Not bad when you add something sweet." Weiss returned with some yogurt and an apple on her tray.

"You're eating that slop?" she said sitting down.

"It's not that bad."

"Try some with strawberries," said Ruby, taking a bite of hers.

"It actually gives a lot of energy Ice Queen," said Blake.

"My usual gives me plenty of energy," Weiss snapped. The 4 ate up and went up to the dorms again. Ruuby went to knock.

"It's open," Huynher said before she could. The girls went inside. Huynher sat on his bed with his cube in hand.

"Alright!" said Ruby, "We have an entire day to investigate things so what are we gonna do?" Huynher simply stared at his cube. "Uh...Remnant to Huynher?" Huynher still looked at the cube but got up soon and pocketed it.

"Who actually ate Weetbix?"

"We all did thank you very much."

"See, I would believe you but the fact you're not bitching says otherwise."

"It was horrible."

"I can read you as well. You're lying."

"Okay, so what if I don't want to eat your cereal?"

"I'm gonna laugh when you say you have no energy. Now how much intel have you gathered?"

"Well we know he's operating in the industrial area and he's recruiting people with Roman," said Blake. Huynher raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Well what have you got then?" questioned Weiss. Huynher walked over to a pulldown poster, revealling a map of Vale covered with strings, sticky notes and faces of Reece and Cinder's faction.

"You walked into that one Ice Queen," said Yang.

"Shut up."

"As of now, I have no leads," Huynher said. "I know he's out recruiting men and he's got outposts stationed in and out of the kingdom though have no idea where he's getting the men or where his bases are. I've managed to hit 2 without your help but nothing truly of value in either of them. Furthermore, I know nothing of what his plans currently are other than kill or control anyone who stands in their way and take over Vale."

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked Ruby. Huynher turned back to them.

"Training. And a whole lot of it."

"Oh oh, can you show me that stun thing you did?"

"What about that aura trick you promised?" asked Yang.

"Don't worry, we'll get to you all. So who's first?"

_Ruby Training, cut to rooftop. Recommended Music: Fight Club - AC3 OST_

"I just gotta shoot the targets?" said Ruby. "I know how to shoot." Huynher held out a blindfold.

"Can you hit them blind?" he said, putting it over her eyes. "Remember they'll be shooting back. Listen to your surroundings." Huynher tapped his cube to prepare it.

"Uh, okay." Huynher put the cube down and backed off.

"Program start." A ring of targets surrounded Ruby and spun around her. Ruby blindly fired at them but couldn't hit any of them. The targets shot back electrical pulses that zapped the girl.

"Ow. Ow, ow. Ow! OW!" Ruby was starting to get mauled by the electric pulses. The program finished with a buzz and Ruby looked at Huynher. "Did I do good?" Huynher pointed foward at his cube and it showed her results. 0 targets hit.

"Again."

_Weiss training, cut to simulator..._

"Your objective is to get through the obstacle course and kill the target without touching the ground. The course changes every time you fail."

"Are you serious?" she questioned.

"If you can do it in one run, you don't have to do it ever again."

"Hmph, easy."

"If you say so." Huynher activated the simulator and a basic obstacle course appeared. "Whenever you're ready."

"This is so stupid." Weiss ran up the ramp and jumped across to the platform ahead. She saw the holographic target and jumped to the next platfor-

_THUD!_

A popout bat smacked her in the head and she soummersaulted into the ground.

"OW! HEY!"

"Again."

_Blake training, cut to outside dorms..._

"You will be climbing up this wall and sneaking up on the target."

"Sounds easy," said Blake.

"I'm the target."

"Sounds...less easy."

"There are also some traps set up and every time I hear you, you're gonna start again. Wait it out if you need but we're doing this until you get it right." Huynher shot Chiara to his window and scaled the wall.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna read NoL 2."

"You got it?"

"When you're ready, start." Huynher went inside and sat on his bed. Blake immediately climbed the tree. She got to the branch connecting to the windowcill. She pulled her self up but knocked a tap setting off a water gun that blasted ice cold water in her face. Blake lost her grip and fell headfirst to the ground, landing with a quite painful thud.

"Really!?" Huynher looked out the window.

"Start again."

_Yang training, cut to gym..._

"You get something easy, fighting."

"I know how to fight!"

"Yeah well you're too predictable. You're good with you hands but need to be either quicker on your feet or be using them. And that's why you're gonna do fighting that will get you a little more flexible."

"I'm flexible."

"Prove it then." Huynher took a few steps back. "When you're ready, come at me."

"Hehe. Ha!" Yang ran straight at Huynher and went on for a right punch to the face. Huynher stopped her hand with his palm, not even flinching.

"What the hell?" Huynher kneed her in the stomach and clenched onto Yang's fist, jumping and flipping over hers and pulling her up and over him and finally into the ground. Yang grunted in pain as Huynher stood and walked back to his position.

"Again."

Training between the girls continued throughout the day until the night. Lots of facepalms, laughs, sighs and constantly repeating of the words 'start again' were the only things that Huynher could do while RWBY cursed, screamed and yelled in pain, exhaustion or annoyance. At the end of the day, everyone regrouped in Huynher's dorm, tired as hell.

"Again, you all have a lot to learn," Huynher said unimpressed.

"Exactly how long did it take for you to learn this stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm...Several days on some. Several months on others. But you all seem like fast learners."

"And you want us to learn in a day?" exclaimed Weiss.

"A week actually at the least. Until all of you either complete your objectives, wait 'til the week passes or die, I forbid any investigating unless absolutely necessary."

"WHAT?" team RWBY exclaimed. "WHY?"

"Because none of you are ready to take any of what he has. There other forms of training to come by as well as resisting those darts. To him now you're just a 2 second distraction."

"How dare you!" snapped Weiss.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to be supportive or honest here?"

"This is unfair!"

"No, unfair would be me saying no sleeping until you get it right. And if you wanna walk away princess, the door is right there."

"Ugh, this sucks!" said Yang.

"It's what you signed up for. Now get some rest. Meet at the same time and same process as today. If you need me, I'm on the rooftop training."

"What are you gonna be training?"

"Everything you just did."

"Everything we just did is impossible!" said Ruby.

"Nothing's impossible Ruby. It's just a matter of difficulty." Huynher left the room and went up to the rooftop. Team RWBY went back to their dorm.

"I hate this training!" said Weiss.

"We all need it though," said Ruby.

"He's not even letting us investigate! People are in danger and our 'friends' are out planning who knows what! We're good fighter already and-what is it?! AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Weiss jumped around almost hitting Huynher who was tapping her on the shoulder. Huynher chuckled when Weiss jumped back.

"Told you it ain't impossible." Huynher nodded at Blake.

"Oh whatever," she said.

"GET OUT!" Weiss shrieked, pushing Huynher to the window.

"I bid you all goodnight." Huynher jumped out the window to the tree and climbed up to rooftop. Weiss immediately closed the doors and locked them.

"Stupid friggin'...dolt!"

"This is gonna be one long week," Yang moaned.

"Come on guys," said Ruby. "Let's hit the hay."The girls got changed and readied themseves for bed. Meanwhile Huynher sat on the rooftop and looked at the moon after finishing a few combat sets with his cube.

"Am I doing the right thing Hayls? They're risking their lives for the better of Vale yeah but...what if they don't make it?" The wind blew at him gently. "Maybe, but I don't believe that they're ready for this. You and I know what he can do." The wind blew again. "I suppose so. But this job may go deeper than us." The wind blew again. "I sorta see that too...but what if they make our mistake?" The wind gave a faint howl of question. "I can't lead them." A slightly harder breeze came in. "I don't wanna fuck up twice!" The wind roared at him this time then followed with a soothing breeze. "*Sigh* I hope you're right then." Huynher got up and blew a kiss to the moon then descended to his room and readied himself for bed. He lay down and thought. _"This whole week's gonna be fun..."_

_Recommended Music: Stronger - Kanye West_

**AN: Training montages FTW! Honestly, I had a little trouble thinking how I'd have them get trained but I eventually figured out their possible weak points/improvables (well, at least I hope so). Also, if you know what Weetbix are, you'll find the opening funny (hopefully). Moving on, the next few chapters will have quite a bit of references for all you RT fans out there and quite a few funnies in the form of fails. Also, the RvB Season 13 trailer came out today so if you haven't seen it yet, check that out (unfortunately it isn't as action packed as the Season 12 trailer but still, fairly important). **


	32. Creative Strategies

Huynher stared at the clock eagerly. It was 4.05pm. He stared until the clock went 4.06pm.

_Knock knock knock_

"Its open and you're late," he said as team RWBY entered his dorm.

"We uh..." Yang started.

"What, you tired of my training methods already?"

"Whaaaaaat? No way-"

"Don't lie to me Yang. I can read you."

_Knock knock_

Huynher went to the door and opened it.

"So how's the Torchwick hunt goin'?" asked Sun in the doorway. Huynher pinned Sun to the wall behind him and put Celestia at his neck. "Whoa!"

"Huynher what the hell!" shouted RWBY.

"I take it he's with you?" he said.

"Yes!"

"And you didn't think of telling me that he's helping you."

"Me too," said Neptune a little way down the hall.

"You both have missed out on 3 days of training."

"Training?" said Sun. "Pfff, we don't need training."

"Yeah, ya do if you're gonna save the world and help these idiots."

"Hey!" said Ruby.

"Alright, so what sort of training would you have us do?" Sun questioned. Huynher looked at him and smirked evilly.

_Moments later..._

"KEEP RUNNING ASSHOLES!" shouted Huynher to the two from his dorm as they ran past on their 3rd lap around school.

"Fuck...you..." they said loud enough for him to hear. Huynher chuckled to himself then turned back to the girls.

"So what's on today's agenda?" asked Weiss. Huynher smirked again.

_Cut to simuator..._

"Again! I FINISHED IT THOUGH!"

"Never said you were doing the course," Huynher replied. "Today, you'll be doing some fighting."

"Now we're talkin'!" said Yang.

"I'm glad you're into it. Now swap weapons."

"Eh, say what?"

"If you're gonna be better fighters, you gotta learn to use more weapons. Learning how to use each others will be a start. To start off, swap with your partners."

"I...don't think Weiss can carry Crescent Rose," said Ruby.

"Then I'm gonna enjoy watching her struggle."

"I'm stronger than I look!" Weiss snapped.

"Then trade weapons and get on stage." Huynher got behind the control console and the girls got on stage. Once there, they swapped with each other. Everyone felt a little uncomfortable with each other's weapons.

"How on Remnant do you carry this?"

"Hey, she's a lady," said Ruby. "Secondly, how do you fight in high heels?"

"Okay ladies," said Huynher over the intercom. "We'll start easy. All you have to do is take down a dozen Beowolves each. Each of you will be separated but you will still be able to see and hear each other. With that in mind, try and teach each other while you defend yourselves. Start her up Shiela." Holographic hardlight walls separated the 4 as silhouettes of Beowolves appeared in front of RWBY.

"Activating training simulation," said Shiela. "Your objective is to neutralize all targets. Good luck team."

"Yeah, good luck. I guarantee you'll need it."

_3...2...1...BEGIN!_

The Beowolves spawned and ran at the girls. Yang and Ruby ran at the creatures with Gambol Shroud and Myrtanester. Blake and Weiss waited with Ember Celica and Crescent Rose until the beowolves got in close to attack. Yang recklessly slashed away at the Grimm in an attempt to kill it. Gambol Shroud was swung left, right, up and down, slicing the wolf into cubes. Ruby kept repeating what she knew about swords; swish swish stab. After repeating her technique so many times, Myrtanester stabbed the beast in the throat. Blake defended herself from her beowolf's attack with Ember Celica. The wolf followed up but the girl kicked the wolf in the genitals and punched it face first into the ground. Weiss positioned Crescent Rose like Ruby normally held it. When the beowolf lunged in, she swung the scythe wildly and sliced it in two, its torso rolling towards her.

"Not bad ladies," Huynher said. "Now try ranged combat." Another beowolf spawned for each person in the simulator.

"Uh Weiss?" Ruby asked. "How do you get the dust thingy to work?"

"The button you dolt!" she replied.

"This one?" Ruby pressed the button and fire came spitting out of the tip of Myrtanester. "WHOA!" Ruby pressed the button again to stop it but she accidentally rotated the dust barrel too ice dust. The two dusts fused and exploded right in Ruby's face.

"Be careful with my sword!"

"Sorry…"

"Uhh…"" Weiss looked back at Crescent Rose. "How do I-"

"The button you dolt!" Ruby laughed.

"Stealing my lines..." Weiss grumbled as she pressed the button. The scythe transformed into it's compact form.

"The other button!" Weiss pressed the other button and transformed the weapon into its sniper. "Have you ever fired a gun?"

"Of course I have!" Weiss took aim and pulled the trigger. The high recoil of Crescent Rose mixed with the lightweight heiress sent her flying into the holographic wall.

"You missed!"

"Shut up!" Meanwhile, Blake and Yang figured out each other's weapon's transformations and firing mechanisms. They both scored headshots on their targets with ease.

"Nice," said Yang.

"Nice yourself," said Blake. Ruby and Weiss finally managed to hit their targets after some time.

"Doing good guys," said Huynher. "Now put everything you've learned and kill the rest."

"Wait what?" The last of the Beowolves spawned in front of them.

"Don't die." All of the Beowolves charged at the girls. Yang split Gambol Shroud into two and ran at her set. With some wild slashes, she killed 6 in a few seconds. Feeling somewhat cocky, she transformed the katana into kama and threw it at one of her targets. She swung the weapon around and managed to kill another 3 but got her legs tangled when she went to finish her last one.

"Dammit!" she cursed. The beowolf closed in on her and she couldn't untangle herself. With no options left, she waited for the beast to get in close then smashed into the ceiling with her fists. Blake on the other hand was doing pretty decent. She punch-shot the incoming enemies and sent them flying all over the place. She took out 8 before running out of ammo. When the last two attacked, she used feinted with her semblance and kicked off it to flying kick one of them againtst the wall, breaking its neck. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for the other Beowolf as it clawed at her stomach. Blake took the hit with her aura and punched back at the last one, luckily knocking it out.

"SWISH!" Ruby swished. "SWISH!" She swished again. "STAB!" She stabbed. That is she swished to kill one Beowolf, swished again for another and stabbed the third in the chest. "Hey, it is a legitimate strateg-OW!" A beowolf smacked her across the face. "That hurt you know!" The beowolf gave a confused look before Ruby stabbed it. Using her semblance, she zipped around the remaining beowolves and slayed the last of them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Weiss as she split a beowolf down head to toe in half. The heiress raised the scythe again and slashed another beowolf. The rest of the wolves surrounded her. "Great," she frowned.

"WEISS GO MATRIX! GO MATRIX!"

"WHAT?" A beowolf snuck up behind her and slashed her in the back. The heiress fell on her chest. "RUBY? ARE YOU TRYING TO DISTRACT ME?" The beowolf crawled over her hungrily. "Oh fuck this!" Weiss summoned a glyph and pushed the creature off of her and crush it against the hardlight wall. She picked up her partner's scythe and summoned glyphs around the rest of her targets. The beowolves looked a each other confused before Weiss bolted at them, bouncing of her glyphs and cutting the Grimm to bits and pieces.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

Everyone panted in pain and exhaustion. The hardlight walls disappeared and the team regrouped.

"Well…" said Yang as she panted. "That was a thing."

"Not half bad," said Huynher. "Shiela, transfer everyones data to all scrolls including my own."

"Affirmative," said Shiela. Team RWBY's scrolls buzzed as they traded back weapons while panting.

"My room in 5. Don't be late." Huynher walked off to his room.

_Later that night..._

"Well that was an interesting day, wasn't it?"

"I still don't know how you carry that thing," said Weiss.

"Don't call my baby a thing!" snapped Ruby.

"Whatever. All you did with Myrtanester is slash slash stab."

"Its swish swish stab and it's a legitimate strategy! And you should've gone Matrix on the last few."

_Knock Knock_

"It's open," Huynher said. Sun and Neptune entered the room. Their faces were red and they were literally gasping for air. The duo fell onto the floor with their first step inside the room.

"Water..." they weakly pleaded. Huynher rolled his eyes and went to his mini fridge. He pulled out two bottles of water and rolled them over to the dying duo. Sun and Neptune virtually ripped the top off and skulled the entire bottle in no less than 7 seconds.

"Happy? Now get up and pay attention." The two crawled over to the bed and used it to stand upright but the moment they let go of the sides, they fell onto mattress.

"My legs are dead," said Neptune. Sun waved to agree.

"Just pay attention then."

"So who we up against?" asked Sun. Huynher pulled down his map.

"Our target is Reece Viridian; high ranking White Fang member and ex freedom fighter."

"Wait WHAT!?" They said.

"That was our reaction," said Blake.

"Why the hell are we taking down your pal?" said Neputne

"Since CHRM is over, he still seeks to find peace only this time through methods of order," said Huynher. "He's also not my pal anymore."

"Why exactly is he working with Torchwick then?" asked Sun.

"Because they're masterminds. They bought Vale to its knees once, no doubt they'll take a second chance."

"How do you know so much?" questioned Weiss.

"Lets just say I made a resolution which involves stopping him and when I woke on the new year, a newspaper and report said 'get going'."

"You're just...cryptic you know," said Yang.

"Point is, a psychopath with shotgun, mind control devices and a whole bunch of dangerous allies is planning to bring the kingdom to its knees."

"Wait, mind control devices!?" said Sun and Neptune together.

"Yeah, mind control devices. The things that made your girlfriends almost kill one another. And this is why you need the training."

"YOU'RE TELL US THAT YOUR MOTHERFUCKER OF A FREEDOM FIGHTING FRIEND IS BEHIND FREEING TORCHWICK HAS THE MEANS TO CONTROL ALL OF VALE!?" exclaimed Sun.

"Pretty much yeah."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" said Neptune.

"Hey, it's what you signed up for. Now if you'd stop screaming before we get a noise complaint that would be very helpful." Everyone merely stared at him. "Thank you. Isn't this more peaceful?"

_Yangarang!_

Yang took out her scroll and looked at the new message.

"Junior's gotta lead," she said, turning to Huynher. "We got something we can follow."

"Perfect," Huynher replied. "Tell him we'll meet him at the end of the week."

"WHAT!?"

"What did I just say about silence?"

"This is a lead!" said Blake.

"No shit Sherlock."

"We can find him!" argued Ruby.

"And what happens when we do find him? You gonna challenge him and ask him to surrender? This guy has had the exact same training as I have had. Not only that but none of you know how to resist the darts yet. We hit this lead now and he literally erases you from existence. None of you are ready. Now there are two logical options; A) I go on the lead solo while you idiots train or B) we train together and when I give the go ahead, we take the leads and hunt this son of a bitch down. Everyone who votes A raise your hand." Huynher raised his while the others did nothing. "Option B?" Huynher dropped his hand and looked at the others. Again, nothing happened until finally RWBY+SN raised their hands. "Majority rules. Now text him back and get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow." The visitors left and headed back to their dorms.

"Well this sucks," said Yang as she got changed.

"Tell me about it," said Weiss.

"We just gotta power through this week," said Blake. "The faster we learn, the faster we're out taking out Torchwick."

"Hey guys," said Ruby, "You don't think that...Huynher had anything to do with their escape right?" Everyone thought.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Weiss crossing her arms. "After all look at who we're fighting now."

"Just because his friend has different ideas doesn't mean he has," said Blake.

"He was a quote 'freedom fighter' unquote Blake. They turned on the city before so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Weiss, that was a misunderstanding and you know it."

_BAM_

"Shut up!" said Huynher knocking on the wall. "Go to sleep. And no, I don't support that prick." The girls reluctantly obeyed.

_Recommended Music: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor_

**AN: Weapon change ups! Now I know that some of you are thinking that they probably would've talked about learning one another weapons but judging by how Weiss is, I'm pretty sure she'd not trust Myrtenaster with anyone. Also, Yang wouldn't really need to swap since her gauntlets are bracelets. But hey, who doesn't wanna see Weiss struggle with Crescent Rose, am I right? {Distinctive cricket noise...}. Anyway, Sun and Neptune join the partay (and when I say that, I mean Jullian Micheal's 'prepare to take down a psychotic freedom fighter' bootcamp) so, we get a little bit more fun here. I was planning to throw Sage and Scarlet in as well but again, SOMEONE forgot to throw them in at the end of Volume 2. Don't worry though guys because I will throw them in a little later. Safe, I'm out.**

**P.S: Coco's, Fox's and Yatsuhashi's last names have been revealed by Sheena (Monty's wife). They are: Coco Adel, Fox Alistair and ****Yatsuhashi Daichi. Thank you Sheena!**


	33. Brain Over Brawn

"Class dismissed!" called Professor Peach. All of the students made their way out of the classroom. Team RWBY+C headed back to Huynher's dorm.

"So what training we doing today?" asked Ruby.

"Something new," Huynher replied. He pulled out a mind dart from his pocket.

"So how's this gonna work?"

"Simple, I put the device on you, I take control of your body then you try and break free of it so then I don't have to kick your ass every time that asshole puts a dart on you."

"I haven't been hit by one yet," said Weiss.

"Good," he reloaded Celestia with the device. "'Cuz you're first." He shot the device at her forehead.

"FUCK!" Weiss stumbled back, trying to stay calm.

"And now to test." Huynher took out his scroll and tapped away on it.

"Wait, what's thi-" Huynher had taken control of her body. Her eyes turned from baby blue to a fire red color. She stood upright like a tin soldier.

"We know have full control of princess' body."

"Full control?" asked Blake.

"Full control."

"Hmm…" said Yang with a grin on her face. "Full control, huh?" Huynher looked at her before pressing some buttons on his scroll. Weiss moved forward then backward then jumped and crouched.

"And now let's see you do something for amusement." Huynher had Weiss move her arms like a chicken as she walked forward into the wall. She kept hitting the wall headfirst. Ruby and Yang giggled and Huynher smirked.

"Man, I gotta record this!" Yang pulled out her scroll and recorded Weiss' idiocy. Ruby too got out her scroll and took some pictures.

"I swear to god if you make me do any of this, I will kill you," said Blake giving him a promising look.

"Oh, let me try!" said Ruby. Huynher passed his scroll to her and she stopped Weiss from bumping into the wall. She tapped the voice button and said, "Hi, I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss copied every word as well as Ruby's facial movement. "My daddy has a big company and I get treated like a princess wherever I go. I also have this awesome teammate called Ruby Rose and she's like the best person and fighter ever." Yang and Ruby laughed.

"Gimme a go," said Yang. Ruby handed it to her and Yang spoke. "Do you know who I am? I'm rich! I'm a superstar and the fairest of them all!"

"I got something." Yang handed the scroll back and Ruby said. "I'm the greatest ever. I'm not perfect, but I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss then shoved her finger up her nose. "See? I pick boogers better than you do." The sisters burst out laughing.

"Oh oh, I got the perfect thing!" Ruby gave the scroll back to Yang and tapped away. Weiss removed her finger from her nose, turned around and started…twerking? "I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Weiss said through Yang. "You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with itty bitty waist and round things in your face you get sprung!" The two sisters laughed harder than ever and snorted a couple times.

"Moving on," said Huynher. He snatched his scroll back and turned Weiss around upright. He then gave the scroll to Blake. "Okay Weiss, listen to my voice very carefully. If you wanna stop these idiots from controlling you, think of why you're here. Why do you fight? Who do you wanna protect and defend? Who are you going to save and who has your back? Ask yourself who you are and fight." Weiss twitched as she blinked. "Fight harder. What are your fears? If your team's in trouble, will you stand up to them?" Her eyes we're slowly turned a purple colour.

"It's working!" said Ruby excitedly. Soon Weiss grunted and dropped to her knees with her hands on her head. She screamed in anguish. "Weiss!" Ruby went to help her, but Huynher blocked her.

"No!" Weiss struggled in pain. "She needs to do this alone."

"But-"

"Fight the pain Weiss!"

"RRAAGHH!" Weiss spasmed all over the floor screaming. Ruby, Blake and Yang covered their ears.

"Come on Weiss!"

"AAHH!" she finally ripped off the dart and overcame the device. Her eyes turned back baby blue and she looked up at her friends. "What happened?" she asked exhausted.

"You," Huynher kneeled down and picked up the device. "Beat this thing."

"I…did it?"

"Yeah. After about 2 minutes of complete and utter screaming."

"Fuck you!"

"First time's always hard and you're most likely gonna end up in screaming like you did. You did pretty well though. Now who's next?"

"She is!" said Yang and Ruby, pointing at each other. The door opened.

"So, what did we miss?" asked Sun, hands behind his head.

"Oh nothing much," said Huynher reloading Celestia with the dart. "In fact, you're just in time for training."

"So what are we doing?" Huynher raised his blade and shot the dart at the monkey-faunus' head. "SHIT!"

"Just some mind control training." Huynher synced the device and took control of Sun's body. "Now, tell me where the hell you and Nerd have been."

"Gegegege, Intelectual!" Neptune corrected, poking his head inside.

"Just get your ass in here." Neptune and the possessed Sun entered the room.

"Why are his eyes fire red?"

"It's a side effect of the device. I'm not too sure why this happens though. Hold this." He handed his scroll to Neptune and walked over to Sun. "Now Sun, listen to my voice. Listen to my voice very carefully. Why do you fight? Who do you wanna protect and..." Huynher stopped when Sun started moving like a monkey. Huynher turned back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm just having a little fun." Neptune tapped the voice button. "Ooo ooo aaa aaa!"

"That's racist," said Blake. Huynher snatched the controls back from Neptune and commanded Sun to slap him.

"OW!"

"Can you take this seriously?" Huynher scolded. "I admit its fun at first but we don't have to to fuck around playing monkeys." Huynher turned back to Sun. "Listen to my voice very carefully. Why are you here? Why do you fight? Who do you wanna protect and defend? Who are you going to save and who has your back? Ask yourself who you are and fight." Sun's began to shake around as if he had ants over his body. Soon he began to growl and put his hand over his head. "Keep fighting. What are you afraid of? Are you brave enough to challenge it?" Sun again behaved like a monkey, running and jumping around, occasionally scratching at the dart or beating his head on an object. Finally, the device failed and he ripped it of him.

"The hell happened?" he asked confused. "And why do I feel like I've had a hangover?"

"Well you didn't scream as much as Ice Queen."

"Hey!" she snapped. Sun stepped forward and fell head first onto the floor.

"Ow..."

"Yeah, I probably should've mentioned that you may lose feelings in some limbs on your first go," Huynher said.

"Ugh, anyone got any Panadol or something?" asked Sun, still holding his head.

"None of those things work buddy," said Huynher. "You're just gonna have to live with the pain a while."

"How long does it last?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Well that's good." Huynher took the device and placed in on Blake's head next.

"Hold still." The device gripped onto Blake's forehead. She grunted as in poked her.

"Wait, you don''t have to shoot it?"

"Nope."

"Then why the hell was I shot?" Weiss growled.

"Because only you hadn't been shot. Neither we're they." Huynher activated the device and Blake's eyes went red. He handed the scroll to Ruby. "Just run her through it. I'm gonna take a walk."

"But, what about practice?" she asked.

"I need to make a call. I expect you all to have had a go when I get back." Huynher left the room and RWBY+SN to themselves.

"Uh, okay Blake. Listen to my voice very carefully. Do you ever wonder why we are here..."

_Later that day, Cut to CCT..._

"Welcome to the CCT," said the holographic attendant. "Can I help you?"

"Call to Sanctum Academy please?" asked Huynher.

"Certainly. If you head to over to Terminal 8, I'll patch you through."

"Thanks." Huynher walked over to the terminal and sat in front of it. Soon enough, the terminal activated.

"Sanctum Academy Cross Continental Transmit Centre, how can I help?" said the receptionist.

"Page for Magenta Woodes please?"

"Not a problem. Mr Huynh right?"

"That's me."

"Okay, please hold for a few minutes." The terminal went dark and after a few minutes, lit up again.

"Hey," said Magenta.

"Hey Mags."

"Sorry, I...I wasn't expecting a call from you today."

"No no. I should be sorry. It's a sudden call."

"Speaking of which, you haven't called recently. What's up with that?"

"Sorry I've been a little...preoccupied with stuff here at Beacon. Also I know it's late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." Magenta giggled back.

"To you too. So whatcha been up to?"

"Nothing much, just hanging with some friends."

"You're making friends?

"You doubted me?"

"Of course not. If anyone can pull rabbits out of his hood, it you." They both chuckled before Huynher frowned slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Uh no no. But I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Have you uh..." Huynher trailed off thinking.

"Have I what?"

"Have you made contact with Reece at all recently?"

"Uh...no, why?"

"I saw him a few days back. He looked a bit too busy to talk and I thought maybe we should catch up."

"Well I haven't talked to him in a while. The last time I did was around...uh lets see..." Magenta thought a while. "Uh, like a few days after you last called."

"Okay." Huynher tried to smile back but couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Heh, some boyfriend right? And here he said he'd check up everyday."

"You know how he is. Well if you see him again, can you let me know?"

"Sure. But if you see him first, tell him that I miss him and that we should catch up? Also give him a hit over the head." Huynher smirked.

"I can't guarantee anything but I'll certainly try. Well, I gotta go. I'll try and talk to you soon?"

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it."

"I think I know that pretty well by now." The two chuckled again.

"You're making her proud Huynher. Just remember that."

"Yeah..." Huynher lost his smile. "I miss her."

"We all do. But if she was here, I know she'd say you're doing the right thing."

"You always know what to say." But on the inside, he was saying _"If you only knew..."_

"Well, catcha later then." They both waved goodbye to each other before the line cut. Huynher stood and left.

_"Where are you Reece?"_ was the only thing that ran through his head.

_Recommended Music: A Merry Life and a Short One - AC4 OST_

**AN: Mind control b**hes! PROBLEM!? {Reader: Yeah, this fanfic.} ...that was low. Moving on, we saw Weiss finally get shot by a dart, we saw her twerk for some mad reason (requested by my younger sister...don't ask why), we saw Sun behave like a monkey (okay, that was me) and we had a half decent conversation with Magenta because (wait for it) she is now the first officially accepted character of team CHRM! (CLAP CLAP CLAP!) Also, she'll play a fair amount of significance later on (spoilers/not spoilers). Next chapter will have a few funnies hopefully so prepare your comedy hats!**


	34. Physical Evaluation

"Now all week, I've seen you cry, suffer, argue, swear and bitch about this training that I've done with you all this week," said Huynher to RWBY. "But today, I'm happy to say that all that fun-"

"Is over and we can go kick some ass?" said Yang confidently.

"-will be revisited again."

"Fuck..."

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it."

"So what are we doing now?" asked Blake.

"The easiest thing you could do all week. Take down and apprehend a moving target."

"Take out one guy?" said Ruby, "Easy. Wait, what's the catch?"

"Your target is me."

"Seriously?" said Weiss.

"You take me down, and tomorrow, we begin the investigation." Huynher walked off to the door. "Hunt begins in 5 minutes. You have the whole day to find and capture me by any means necessary other than death. I'll see you round. Oh also, I'll be recording everything with your devices so keep them on you at all times." Huynher left the room.

"Any ideas?" asked Blake. No one moved.

"Well we're screwed," said Yang. She sat down on the bed behind her.

"Oh don't talk like that Yang," said Ruby. "We can totally take him down."

"We've been schooled for the past week sis. Taking him down isn't gonna be a walk in the park."

"Well we'll think of something."

"Well it has to be a pretty good plan," said Blake.

"Come on guys."

"Ruby's right," said Weiss. "We just have to capture a curse. How hard can it be?"

"See Weiss has got into it...sorta. Whose with me?" Yang and Blake smiled and nodded confidently. "Gooooo team RWBY!"

"YEAH!" they shouted triumphantly.

_Later that night..._

"Uhhh..." All of RWBY had aches, breaks and all sorts of pains from the day. Huynher paced in front of them.

"Well wasn't today eventful?" he said smugly. Everyone looked up at him angry. "Told you guys today would be fun." The girls were all too exhausted to answer.

"Screw...you..." Blake managed to say.

"We didn't even lay a hit on you!" shouted Ruby.

"Yeah so I took in the time to put together a little montage video of your...eyeopening moments from the day," said Huynher.

"This oughtta be good," said Weiss sarcastically.

"It's like football training. You look at past clips and see what you did right and wrong."

"Buuuut, we didn't do anything right," said Yang.

"Exactly."

"I don't think I can look," said Blake.

"Oh believe me, this is priceless footage." Huynher pressed play and the clip begun.

_Attempt 1, cut to Library. Recommended Music: Finger Pushups - RvB Season 12 OST_

"Okay," said Yang. "I got eyes on him. He's heading right towards you guys. Get ready."

"This is such a stupid idea," said Weiss.

"You wanna jump down?" Ruby asked as she prepared to jump on him from two floors above.

"You're two stories up Ruby," said Blake, "Not exactly safe."

"Ah come on guys. He's not gonna expect us from above." Huynher turned down the aisle that Ruby was positioned above with the device in hand and book about the human mind in another, reading as he went along.

"GO!" said Yang.

"Wha-wait!" Ruby fell off the ledge and went to pin Huynher. Huynher stepped back two steps, still looking at the book and Ruby crashed face first into the ground. "No...fair..." Ruby raised her head then let it drop down.

"Again," said Huynher. He stepped on her back and over her, resulting in a grunt from the downed girl. The rest of team RWBY facepalmed.

_Attempt 2, cut to Dining Hall..._

Huynher got some food and sat down for lunch. Ruby and Yang peered inside through the windows and observed him.

"He's eating," said Ruby. "Now's your chance!"

"On it," said Blake and Weiss from the entrance. They both snuck into the hall and quickly brushed by him. Huynher didn't notice them or that they dropped a flashbang beside him. RWBY quickly regrouped outside. "All good."

"We got him!" The girls waited for the grenade to go off but nothing happened.

"Did you guys forget to pull the pin?" asked Yang.

"Of course we did," said Weiss. Suddenly an object fell in front of them.

"Ah, shit."

_BANG!_

"AHH!" the girls screamed as the flashbang blinded them. They stumbled around trying to figure out what happened, bumping into the walls, bushes and each other. Huynher went outside and brushed past them.

"Again," he said as he walked by.

_Attempt 3, cut to dorm hallways..._

_Knock Knock_

"Huynher," said Pyrrha at the door.

"Hey Pyrrha, two things," said Huynher. "Firstly, can I borrow your notes from the last Grimm studies class?"

"Uh, sure. Hang on." She quickly got her notebook and handed it to Huynher.

"Secondly can I come in for two seconds?"

"What for?" Huynher stepped inside for two seconds then back out. A bolt of red flew by them for the two seconds.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Huynher walked off to where Ruby now was, smashed against the wall she accidentally ran into. "Again."

_Attempt 4, cut to Main Avenue..._

Huynher walked along Main Ave scrolling through his messages. He listened to music as he looked through read them. Yang and the rest of Team RWBY hid in a tree ahead of him.

"He's coming" Ruby said. Yang readied herself at the end of the branch. Huynher walked closer and closer to the tree.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Yang shouted, jumping out of the tree to push him over the railing into the river below. Huynher summoned one Weiss' Glyphs and blocked her attack. He then used the glyph to slide her over and off the main ave. "OH HAAAAAAAAA..." There was a long wait before finally-

_SPLASH!_

Huynher looked off to the side of the cliff. He noticed some water started to boil below him. Yang surfaced and Huynher walked off, shaking his head. Yang growled angrily.

_Attempt 5, cut to Beacon Gardens..._

Huynher leaned against a tree reading an X-Ray and Vav comic book. An ice dust crystal slid behind his feet.

"We so got this!" whispered Ruby in the bushes. She giggled slightly as Huynher raised his fingers still reading.

"Of course we do," said Weiss. "It's my idea."

"One mississippi," he counted, "Two mississippi, three mississippi..."

"Why is he counting?" asked Yang.

"Four MISSISSIPPI!" Huynher kicked up the dust crystal and punched it at the hidden girls in the bushes. The crystal exploded, freezing the entire bush with them inside, holding their evil grins. Huynher looked at them and debated on whether to unfreeze them or not but in the end just walked away from them. A few screams could be heard from inside the ice.

_Attempt 6, cut to outside dorms..._

Huynher walked back to the dorms around sunset tired. He yawned as he turned the corner to the dorm entrance. Team RWBY stood there with weapons out.

"Okay seriously?" he said. "You guys are really gonna do this?"

"Attack!" Ruby called. The girls ran at Huynher altogether.

"Oh boy." Huynher walked forward at the charging girls. He dodged Ruby jabbed her neck, stunning her. He then ducked under Myrtanester and did the same thing to Weiss. Blake and Yang both went to attack him at the same time. Huynher jumped at the last moment and backflipped back. The girls ran into each other.

"Ow!" they both said. Huynher then casually walked up to them and stunned them. The two dropped to the floor.

"My room, 5 minutes." Huynher walked up to his room.

_Present Moment..._

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHA!" Sun laughed behind them. Neptune chuckled along.

"When did you get here?" Ruby questioned annoyed.

"Since that video started. God you girls are funny!" He and Neptune continued to laugh.

"Care to tell me where you've been all day?" asked Huynher.

"Ah, we were just in Vale for chow."

"I really don't know if I should make you suffer or kill you right now because you **really** know how to test my patience!"

"Calm down bro," said Neptune. "That's not the only thing we got."

"You bought some for us?" asked Yang hungrily.

"Uh, no..."

"I hate you."

"Buuuut, we have some info on Torchwick."

"Apparently cops think he and your friend are holed up somewhere in the industrial district," said Sun.

"Tell us something we don't know," Huynher said.

"However, it's suspected that he's setup some sort of deal with a few black market dealers. Anything military or techy."

"Techy isn't a word," said Neptune.

"Shut up smartass. Anyway, point is we have a few leads to follow on now right?"

"So we do," Huynher agreed. "Same time tomorrow, repeat what you did."

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone.

"We have leads bro!" Neptune said.

"We have to investigate them," said Blake.

"None of you have truly passed this week of training," Huynher said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yang nagged. "You said until the week is over!"

"Given I deem you all ready to do this."

"This sucks! We can do this!"

"And if you all die?"

"Look I know you don't think we're ready, but you just gotta take that chance." Ruby started. "You said that-"

"Shut up!" Huynher ordered. Huynher turned to his map and stared hard at it. He thought for a while then turned back to the girls. "The moment class ends...I want you all here and ready to go." Everyone smiled but Huynher who kept his tough guy frown. "If you ain't here in time, we're leaving without you. Plans and groups will be assembled tomorrow. I suggest you prepare tonight because I'm not having stragglers slow me down."

"Alright!" said Yang pumping her arm. "We are back baby!"

"Do not get cocky or happy about this. It's a mission so I expect you all to take it seriously. Now get some rest." Team RWBY+SN nodded and began leaving the room. Ruby turned back to Huynher before she left.

"Hey," she said. "Thanks for trusting us."

"Thank me by not fucking up what I assign you tomorrow, but you're welcome." Ruby smiled and left. Huynher looked back at his map. "And so it begins..."

_Recommended Music: Superheroes - The Script_

**AN: If you didn't guess where I got the inspiration for this 'eventful' chapter, RvB Season 12 NOW! If you did, then yes. It was completely necessary. Anyways, from now on, chapters are gonna take a little while longer to be posted since the world has caught up to me. Next chapter is almost done though so I may have it out by the around Friday night (Australian time - Yes, I live in Australia). Also, Gray from RT has posted some news on Vol 3's production (as well as some RvB S13), and you just have to look at it (it is said, and I quote...ahem...'Yang intends to teach someone a well-deserved lesson' (hehe)). "Til next time guys!**

**P.S: What was your favorite attempt?**


	35. Wild Eagle Chase

"And there came a day unlike any other, where 7 Beacon Academy students would save the day once more from the evil that lurks in the city of Vale. The brave and awesome heroes prepared to investigate-"

"What are you doing?" Weiss questioned Ruby.

"Narrating the story?" Ruby replied.

"What story?"

"The story of how we, the awesome team RWBY and friends, saved the day again!"

"You are such a dolt sometimes."

"Ah don't be a downer Weiss," said Yang putting on her necklace. "We get to kick ass and take names now."

"Well we could've just gone without the training."

"Weiss, you know we needed that training," said Blake. "And besides, patience is a virtue."

"See you ladies alternating dresses," said Sun as he and Neptune entered the room.

"See you're not," said Yang.

"You can't beat the classic Sun look."

"That and he has a bad case of 'no shirt'," said Neptune.

"Like you can talk. All you ever wear other than school uniform is that blazer."

"Dude..." Neptune crossed his arms and posed like a rockstar. His teeth sparkled for a second in the light.

"Up yours." Huynher came out of his dresser in his Assassin outfit.

"Everyone all G?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Alright this is how it's going down. Sun and Blake, you guys will be finding out anything on the recruiting scheme. Find out where they're having these meetings and when the last few were."

"Got it," said Blake.

"Weiss, Ruby and Neptune, you three are on finding the black market dealer. Keep a low profile and see what kind of tech he's providing. If you can, question him but don't scare him off the street."

"Gotcha," said Ruby.

"And I suppose that leaves us with Junior," said Yang.

"Remember people, we're gathering information only," Huynher said. "Do not use weapons unless absolutely necessary and do not get caught."

"Right," said everyone.

"Okay people, showtime. Let's move."

_Later that day, Cut to Chinatown..._

"You're sure that he's here?" asked Ruby.

"It's what the police got on him," said Neptune.

"So how exactly do we find this guy?"

"No idea." Neptune sniffed around. "Though I could go for some pork buns right now."

"Didn't you have takeout yesterday?" asked Weiss.

"So what?" Neptune walked over to the stall. "Either of you want one?" The girls shook their heads. "2 please."

"I've got to stop him from eating so much junk," Weiss said to Ruby.

"How do you plan to do that when you can't convince me that cookies aren't a food category?"

"Cookies aren't a food category!"

"They are in my world."

"Why do I even bother?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't love me." Neptune walked back to them.

"So what did I miss?" he said.

"Be careful with that crate you idiots!" shouted a man. RWN looked to where the shouts came from. "That is some expensive shit in there!"

"You wanna help carry this crap?" said one of the guys holding the crate.

"I wanna get paid and not blow up the block."

"Yeah, well me too and we could do this quicker if someone would help us!"

"Oh piss off."

"HEY!" said an Asian man who walked up to the arguing men. "Quit screwing around! You have delivery to do. No pay unless deliver on time!"

"Yes boss."

"Then get your head out of your ass and move!" The workers got back to work as the Asian man returned to his small pawn shop. "Lǎn tā mā de báichī!"

"Is that our guy?" Ruby asked.

"Might be," said Neptune. "I'll keep him distracted, you guys see what he's got in the truck."

"Ah welcome," he said. "You see something you like? I give you good price."

"Just browsing." While Neptune poked around the shop, Ruby and Weiss snuck around the side and watched the shop owner's men move crates into the truck.

"Whaddya think's in them?" Ruby asked. Weiss observed the crates carefully.

"Some of them have dust in them!" she whispered. "Schnee dust!"

"How can you tell?"

"Ruby, I know dust like the back of my hand. I also know Schnee dust when I see it."

"So this is the guy?" Another set of goons brought out some crates. "What's in them?"

"Weapons I think. We should tell Neptune." The girls sneaked off back to Neptune who was still browsing.

"How much for the Achievement Hunter poster?"

"Posters 15 Lien. 2 for 25."

"I'll take it and the Casey Lee Williams one."

"Really?" said Weiss walking up to him.

"What? It looks cool." Weiss facepalmed as Neptune bought his poster. "So whatcha guys find out?" he whispered to them.

"I think this is him. He had crates of dust and weapons."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Leave that to me. Ruby you…Ruby?" She saw her teammate looking at scroll covers near the counter.

"How much for the scroll covers?" she asked.

"10 Lien each," said the owner. "You no find anywhere else for better price."

"I'll take that dessert one." Ruby pulled out 10 lien and paid for her new scroll cover that she put on almost immediately.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out to her.

"What?"

"Ugh. I hope that the others are having better luck than us."

_Later that night, cut to streets of Vale..._

Bumblebee roared down the street. The motorcycle raced around a corner then continued down the road before stopping on the side of the street. Yang let go of the handlebars and took off her helmet.

"It's just up here," she said to Huynher who got off the bike. The hooded boy morphed his glasses back to normal.

"Now before we go asking questions, is there anything I should know about your…friendship with this guy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, should I be expecting to be gunned down the moment I walk in?"

"You need to relax." Yang put her helmet down and got off the bike.

"Says the girl that almost blew the place up because she didn't get her way."

"Just follow my lead."

"Right. Follow your lead…" Huynher and Yang made their way around the corner. There was a long line of people trying to get in the club. The bouncer slowly let the people in. He noticed Yang and Huynher in the distance.

"Oh hell," said the bouncer. Yang and Huynher walked up to him.

"Dick, long time no see."

"It's Richard!"

"But Dick is short for Richard. Big D!" Huynher facepalmed.

"What do you want now?"

"A little talk with your boss." Dick rolled his eyes and put his finger to his ear.

"Junior, **she's** here." He waited for his boss' instructions. "He said he doesn't time to help you at the moment."

"Tell him to make time!"

"Look, he's in a meeting with a few friends and can't be disturbed right now."

"Tell him to reschedule then," said Huynher.

"Who's this guy?"

"I'm the guy that you'll wanna let in along with my friend before I let her fuck you up."

"Look if he doesn't meet with these guys they might shut down the club."

"And if he doesn't meet with me now there won't be a club to shut down. Catch my drift?"

"He can't though!"

"Then maybe I'll persuade them to. Let me in and I'll have a chat with them."

"I can't let you do that."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't a request. That was an order."

"You don't scare me kid."

"Heh, not yet I don't…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Look guys, I'm trying my best here!" Junior shouted to his 'friends'.

"We understand Hei," said one of the men. "We just want to know how you and your incompetent pawns constantly get attacked by a teenage girl."

"This is the third time this month!" said another one of them.

"And with the debt you owe, you should be thankful we don't have any of your organs yet," laughed the last.

"Profits and losses are a great deal to us Mr Xiong," said the first man. "Surely you of all people can understand expecially when it is this particular girl causing damage to everything you own."

"I'm sorry I don't have your money okay. Business has been slow and-"

_Bang!_

"What was that?" asked the second man. Junior looked outside his office. His goons had taken firing positions at the door.

"Oh fuck no!" he cursed.

"Junior what is happening!?" asked the first.

"We need to get out of here now!"

"AHHHH!" One of the henchmen slammed into the glass outside the office.

"WHAT ON REMNANT!?" shouted the men.

"COME ON! WE GOTTA-"

_BOOM!_

The office door exploded. Junior and the men shielded their eyes from the smoke and debris from the door. A sillouhette came through the smoke.

"How ya doing buddy?" Yang asked teasingly as she leaded against the remains of the doorway.

"Look Blondie, I can't help you right now. This is very important!" Yang and Huynher stepped inside.

"You three," Huynher said to the men Junior was talking to. "Fuck off. We have some business to do with this gentleman."

"Excuse me son," said the first man. "Do you know who I am?" Huynher gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Hmph, that's more like it."

"You must have me confused with someone who gives a shit who you are."

"You disrespectful brat!" The man walked up to him. "I'll have you know that I'm a very-"

_Shing!_

"Again, I couldn't care less who you are," said Huynher drawing Celestia and raising it at the man's throat. "Now as you can see, Mr Xiong is currently busy attending a meeting. May I suggest for both our sakes that you reschedule a better time to visit?"

"Err…um, yes. How rude of us to be intruding on your business. We'll uh…we'll come back later Mr Xiong when you aren't busy." He gestured to his colleagues to leave and the three left quickly.

"Wait, come back!" Junior called to them but Huynher pushed him into his seat. "What the hell was that!?

"Oh calm down Junior," Yang said.

"What do you want Blondie?"

"Just the information from last week."

"Its old news now, you're too late."

"Well we wanna hear it anyway," Huynher ordered.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"I'm the guy you **really** don't wanna piss off right now so tell me what I wanna hear."

"What is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Maybe," said Yang. Huynher looked back to her annoyed. "Well you could be."

"I thought you wanted Ruby to date me?"

"Ah, what she don't know won't hurt her."

"No."

"What happened to the blue-haired guy?" asked Junior.

"Shut up and answer the question!" Huynher slammed his hands on the table.

"Okay! Calm down. There was a hint at some sort of meeting with the White Fang last week."

"That's it?"

"Look I'm sorry if my answer wasn't good enough for you."

"Then what about the last contact for these pathetic excuses for henchmen?" The men outside burst through the office door and raised their guns.

"FREEZE!" they shouted.

"Again, pathetic excuse for henchmen."

"Stand down, stand down!" Junior told his men. They did so. "Look that guy was in black, green and gray."

"How many men?"

"A dozen of 'em."

"How much did he pay?"

"A hundred a man."

"What did he use them for?"

"I dunno, I was paid extra to keep quiet."

"I don't like my answer."

"Look kid, I'm telling you everything I know."

"Did he ask any other questions?"

"Uh…uh, just where I get my guys."

"And where do you get them?"

"I don't have to tell you that." Huynher drew Celestia again.

"I'm gonna ask again, where?" Junior gulped.

"I-I get them from underground fight clubs or recruit petty thugs off the street."

"Fight clubs?"

"Y-yeah man, I take in a few underdog punks. I'll g-give you the location to the one I go to."

"Is it the one in the tattoo parlor on Dellort Street?"

"Yeah…how'd you know that?"

"Damn, I'm an idiot." Huynher withdrew his blades. "Now that wasn't so hard was it? Come on Yang, we're done here." Huynher and Yang left the office.

"So where we going now?"

"Since I met one of your friends today, it's only fair you meet one of mine."

_Recommended Music: Bezerk - Eminem_

**AN: T****he crew is back! And as Yang said it, 'we get to kick ass and take names' only with less name taking and more ass kicking. Seriously, just look at how they met up with Junior (yes, I'm aware Huynher was a bit hypocritical there). Moving on, w****ill try and have next chapter out by Sun/Mon night so prep you asses for fightclubs, cheesy one-liners and a whole lot of references! Why? Why not? 'Til then, safe.**

**P.S: Spell Dellort backwards. (Hehe)**


	36. Phoenix of Will

A girl sat behind a counter with her laptop on her hands and her feet kicked up on the table. Music blasted from her headphones as she chewed gum. Huynher and Yang entered the tattoo parlor.

"Well well," said the girl behind the counter, not looking up. "Look who it is? Got some nerve showing up here."

"I honestly don't know how you notice me when you have music that can be heard from outside the store blaring into your ears," replied Huynher. The girl paused her music and took her headphones off.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just to talk with your boss Strings."

"Oh yeah?" Strings noticed Yang. "Who's the girl? New GF?"

"No."

"Maybe," said Yang.

"Ignore her."

"Hmm, why should I let you in?" Strings asked.

"Because I didn't shut this place down when I found out about it."

"That's because you needed intel."

"I could've taken the intel and then called the cops."

"Hmph. 'Spose ya could've." Strings blew a bubble with her bubblegum then popped it. "Hang on." She closed her laptop and put it on the desk. She then got up and took the duo to the back of the store. She knocked one of the walls. "Open up!" she called.

"Password," said the guy behind the wall.

"It's fuckin' me you dickhead now open the goddamn wall."

"Okay. Special password."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Meh, good enough for me." The hidden door opened. A large 7' tall man stood behind it.

"You're an asshole."

"You're a bitch. What the hell's he doin' here?"

"Want's to talk with Marx."

"Really?" The guy looked down on Huynher. "How ya been kid?"

"Decent. Now stop the small talk and let me through Baron."

"Of course." Baron stepped aside. Huynher and Yang moved through but Baron grabbed Yang's arm.

"Hey!" Yang said.

"Who's the girl?"

"She's with me," Huynher said. "Now let her through."

"She's underage."

"Yeah, well so was I when I came here for the first time so let her through." Baron let go of Yang and the two went downstairs.

"That guy's an asshole," said Yang. The duo entered the surprisingly large basement. People crowded around the caged stage where two amateur fighters we're fighting. They screamed for their person to win. A bar was to the left and a small upstairs office to the right. Huynher and Yang made their way to the office stairs but a bouncer was at the stairs.

"No entry past this point," he said. "Beat it kids."

"I'm one of your boss' friends now step aside."

"Name?"

"Huynher."

"Not on the list of friends. Go away."

"Dude, he probably forgot about me. Just let me through."

"So he may've. Now go away before I make you." The bouncer put his hand on his pistol.

"You don't scare us," said Yang.

"Oh yeah?" He pulled out the gun and put it at Huynher's head. "I won't ask again. Go away."

"Neither will I," said Huynher. He drew Chiara and raised it to the bouncer's neck. Some nearby men drew their guns and took aim at Huynher and Yang. "Let me through and we both walk."

"Fuck off."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" said a man coming out of the office with a thick British accent.

"This guy claims to be your friend Marx."

"Oh really?" Marx stared at Huynher. "I'm your friend now, am I?"

"Do you want me to recolor your club blood red?" he replied.

"Just askin' a general question mate. The fuck you want now?"

"Firstly for your guys to lower their weapons."

"Eh…You heard 'im. Put 'em down boys." The guards lowered their guns and Huynher sheathed the blade. "Now what?"

"Perhaps we should talk in private. Just a thought." Marx rolled his eyes.

"Let him through T-Bone." The bouncer stepped aside. Huynher and Yang went up the stairs. "Ah, but the girl stays behind."

"What?" Yang huffed. Huynher took out his wallet and handed Yang 10 Lien.

"Buy yourself something nice at the bar and **do not** get into any trouble."

"When do I ever?" Huynher gave her a serious look. "Fine…" Yang snatched the Lien and went over to the bar. Huynher and Marx went to the office.

"So kid," said Marx as he walked over to his mini fridge. "I take it you're not here to make a living. What do ya need this time?"

"The location of my old teammate."

"What Chaos? Sorry, you want anything?" Marx pulled out a beer.

"I'm fine on the drinks. Yeah, Chaos."

"Well I dunno mate." Marx opened the can and took a sip. "I ain't seen him in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Came in here asking if any of the boys wanted to make a better future or some bullshit like that." Marx sat at his desk. "Apparently he did well considering more than half of my amateurs left."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"Heh, fuck if I know. I'm not really one for change considering that I have a nice place like this."

"So I've noticed. Anyone in particular?"

"Not that you would known. Although he convinced Recker and Irish to join him."

"Reck and Irish?"

"Apparently they were motivated by his speech. You know them, ballsy fuckwits." Marx took another sip.

"What about Strings and Baron?"

"You saw 'em out front. Weren't interested."

"Any idea where they went?"

"If I knew, I'd have told you already so you and your friend can piss off and not disrupt my business."

"Gee, thanks."

"'Ay, a good friend's an honest one."

"I'm not to sure I'd call you a friend considering you tried to kill me once. But a close acquaintance yes."

"Ah go fu-"

_Smash!_

"The fuck!?" A beer bottle had shattered one of his windows. Marx and Huynher looked outside. A spotlight was on Yang and a much larger girl.

"Dammit Yang!" Huynher ran out of the office to Yang.

"You think you tough barbie doll?" said the girl looking down on Yang. She had a Russian accent.

"What did you just call me?" Yang replied.

"You heard me barbie doll."

"Oh yeah? This barbie doll could pound you into the ground!"

"Is that right Blondie?"

"Heyayayay!" Huynher butted in between them and pushed them both back. "Calm down both of you."

"Well if it isn't little freedom fighter," said a man as tall as Baron with a Russian accent as well.

"Zangiev…lovely to see you."

"Is little boy bothering you Olga?"

"No," replied Olga. "Little boy's girlfriend is."

"This bitch started it!" Yang argued.

"What did you call my Olga?" Zangiev stepped forward.

"Hey!" Huynher stood in front of Yang. "Back off or I'll give you another beatdown."

"You want to fight? Why didn't you just ask?"

"I don't wanna fight Z. I just wanna take my friend here and leave."

"You are pussy."

"Fuck yourself." He grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her away.

"Yes. Keep walking curse."

"We could take them!" Yang said.

"I told you one goddamn thing and you couldn't even do that!" Huynher snapped.

"That bitch started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" The two walked up the stairs to the parlor and left the place.

"So did we get anything?"

"Not anything important. Only that he's recruited a few amateur fighters and 2 pros."

"Great, just what we need."

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher pulled out his scroll and looked at the message.

"What's up?"

"Get on the bike now."

_Meanwhile…_

Blake and Sun peered round the corner of the street. A group of Faunus had turned into a factory complex.

"Think this is it?" Sun asked.

"What do you think?" Blake said.

"So what's the plan? Are we waiting or heading in?" Blake began to take off her bow. "Alright, stealth mode activate."

"Just keep your head down." Blake and Sun put on Grimm masks then followed after the group. The entered the factory and joined the recruits.

"This place is packed."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Reece as he got on stage. "You are here today because you believe you can make a difference to the world, correct?" The crowd cheered. "You wish to fight for a better tomorrow?" They cheered again. "Then brothers…sisters…just by being here, you have taken the first step to peace. Many of you are here to join the White Fang. Raise your hands." A large number of the crowd raised their hands. "Like you, I fight for the Faunus and their equality on this planet. For too long, our race has been mistreated!"

"Yeah!"

"They made us suffer!"

"Yeah!"

"And we are not animals!"

"YEAH!"

"You are all valiant in you fight for what you believe in." The audience roared and clapped. "However…however…what if I offered you more than just vengenance?" The crowd's applause turned to curiosity. "Now many of you are asking 'what is this guy saying?' And I'll tell you now it is something far greater than just revenge. I'm gonna hand the mic over to my friend who I assume you would all know by now." Roman Torchwick stepped on the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," he said.

"Roman Torchwick?" shouted one of the people in the crowd.

"Bad guy!" shouted a girl.

"What's a human doing here?" questioned another man.

"Now, now. Come on guys! We're all here for the same reason! We're all here to fight for a better tomorrow right? I…am just like all of you." The crowd booed him. "Don't believe me? Well then let me put it this way to you all. What is peace to you all?" The crowd fell silent. "Is it ensuring that war never breeds? Is it happiness for you and your loved ones? Perhaps it is being able to just live life to the fullest. We all have different views right? Well how do you plan to achieve it?" Mumurs in the crowd spread. "Now many of you look up to me and think that I'm nothing more than a criminal. I rob, steal, kill and nothing more. But everyone has their reasons for doing something, and mine are to find my definition of peace. A free world where anyone can do anything. Where limits are non-existant and everyone, be them poor or rich, human or faunus, is happy."

"This here," said Reece "This simple alignment of goals is why we are united in the quest for peace. You're probably thinking that this is some Illuminati bullshit. To a degree, yes it is but we are realists. Goals as big as ours can only be accomplished with people as brave as you all to stand up and fight. With us you will be the defenders of the new world."

"If you're not convinced yet, put it this way. The councillors of this kingdom are supposed to stand up for its citizen's rights. They give themselves a boatload of Lien to quote 'help' us. Yet every one of you here has had to suffer in one form or another because they failed to do their job. Workplaces, stores, even the schools have thought nothing more than animals of you. And when the White Fang rose up, they still do not give you the true equality you deserve."

"Together, we will end this pathetic and cowardly excuse for freedom and birth a new and greater order for peace. Our partnership with the White Fanng will guarantee our success. All we ask is your cooperation and will to fight because in the end…it is you that makes all the difference. So ask yourself, are you ready to make a difference"? The crowd began to cheer. "Are you ready to fight for what you believe?"

"YEAH!"

"Then brothers…sisters…today we unite as one. We are a force that cannot and will not be stopped!

"YEAH!"

FOR WE!" Reece spread his arms like a bird and a banner fell behind him, revealing a green bird. "ARE THE PHOENIX OF WILL!" The crowd roared with courage and heart. Hands and fist were raised in the air as they cheered.

"That was some cheesy speech," said Sun.

"We need to get outta here!" said Blake. The duo made their way past the crowd to the exit.

"EXCUSE ME!?" shouted Roman. The two stopped and the crowd fell silent. "You two look awfully familiar." He raised Melodical Cudgel. "Have we met?" He shot his cane. Sun turned around and punched his fists together and made a golden clone of himself. The clone jumped in front of the shot and exploded. "Man, you are fast! Oh, but minus points for originality."

"Run!" The two ran out of the factory. "We gotta lose him!"

_SLAM!_

An Atlesian Paladin Mk II jumped in front of them.

"See what I mean Kitty cat?" said Roman from the mech.

"Grrr!" Blake drew Gambol Shroud and fired at the robot. The bullet merely bounced off the armour.

"Again, unoriginal." Reece and a few White Fang grunts surrounded them.

"Alright," Blake sighed. She lowered Gambol Shroud. "You have us."

"So, where's the rest of the crew?"

"They're not here. We came alone."

"Well that is classic you from experience, but it's that same experience that tells me not to believe you, and also why I'm in another big, scary robot."

"Well, I guess that's your problem," said Sun.

"Actually, monkey boy, if you don't tell your friends to come out and surrender, you and kitty are gonna have problems the size of golf balls within both your bodies."

"It doesn't have to be this way you know," Reece said. Sun and Blake looked onto him. "Why fight for people who claim to help us but don't? Join us. Put an end to everything that-"

_BAM!_

The Mark II took fire to its back. Roman looked to where it came from. Neptune was on a building with his railgun out.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he jumped off the roof to avoid a cannon. He switched his gun to a Guanduo and went to strike the mech but Roman grabbed him and threw him into the ground.

"Neptune!" Sun exclaimed.

"AHH!" shouted all the grunts left of them. They all fell to the floor. Soon the ones on the right fell. Reece looked around then spun around. His arm hit a fast moving Ruby who slid in front of the others.

"Too slow Red," he said. He turned around to stop Weiss' oncoming attack from above. "I can say the same for you Schnee." Reece forced her back and she tripped over the recovering Ruby. "Heh, this is cute. How you thought you could all take me." Bullhead airships flew above. "But the fun and games unfortunately have to end now. So, I give you the option to join or die. I'd choose wisely."

"Piss off loser!" Sun shouted.

"Well, that decides whose face I want to blow off first."

_VROOM!_

Bumblebee soared in the air after jumping over the factory wall. Huynher jumped off the back and slashed the Mk. II in the back with Solaris and the aid of Yang's semblance. The mech went flying at Reece who switched his axe and sliced the mech in half. Roman fell out and tumbled to the ground when the robot was reduced to a pile of feathers. Yang drove Bumblebee through the feathers then turned the bike on an angle, jumped off and rushed at Reece. Unprepared for the strike, the Faunus was smacked in the cheek and was airborne but landed safely.

"Not bad sweetheart," he said. "You're really starting to turn me on." Huynher and the others ran up to join Yang. "You know, you never cease to both surprise and disappoint me."

"You know me," Huynher replied.

"Indeed I do." Reece snapped his fingers and grunts dropped from the bullheads, donning black jackets with Reece's emblem on it. "Now you can pick any one you want here but me."

"What, ya gonna run again?"

"No, I just wanna speed date the blonde." Reece turned to Yang.

"Stop staring at my gauntlets perv!" Yang snapped.

"Kill them all." The grunts ran at the team. Everyone else ran back at them. Yang and Huynher rushed at Roman and Reece while the others kept busy with the grunts. The blonde went in for a punch at Reece but he shot a dart at her forehead. Yang dropped to her knees just in front of him. "Tut tut. I really expected more from you." Huynher jumped over her and went to slash at Reece but was blocked by his axe. Reece forced him back then Yang stood. "Kill your friend, won't you Blondie?"

"Grrr…" Yang looked up at Reece. Her hair began to glow.

"I said kill him!"

"NO!" Yang grabbed the device and she pulled it off with one hard yank.

"Hmph, impressive." Reece drew Silent Havoc. "Though unfortunately, I'm gonna have to make you bleed now."

"Heh heh. You'll never make me bow."

"We shall see won't we?" Roman joined Reece as Huynher rejoined Yang. Everyone raised their weapons ready to fight. "After you."

_Meanwhile…_

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun and Neptune fought off the Phoenix of Will grunts. These guys had to be more experienced than the White Fang members they faced in the past. They kept up with their movements quite well.

"Ladybug!" Ruby and Blake regrouped then ran at their two targets. Both girls alternated between their targets but the PoW grunts stood strong. The men tried to counter them. "Switch!" Ruby and Blake traded weapons, confusing their enemies then came down on them. Ruby swung with Gambol Shroud as Blake did with Crescent Rose. After some time, the duo knocked out the duo. "That was awesome!"

"Heh, yeah," Blake agreed.

"Sea Monkeys!" Sun called. He and Neptune were still fighting their two guys. Sun leaped into the air as Neptune switched his guanduo to a triton. He spun the weapon over his head in an attempt to strike both men. Sun switched his staff to nunchucks and opened fire at the duo below. The grunts tried hard to defend themselves from the shotgun sprays and being hit by Neptune. Shortly after, Sun landed and rushed at the duo with Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang. Neptune fell back and switched back to his railgun, firing at the other. The blast incapacitated one of them as Sun disarmed the other before knocking him out with smack to the head from Jingu Bang.

"That was awesome," Neptune said. He fist-bumped Sun.

_Ting, Ting, Ting!_

Weiss was still at her opponent.

"Who the hell fights in a skirt girlfriend?" said the girl who fought her. Weiss growled at her remark and lunged in for a stab. She clashed then retreated to switch Myrtanester to Ice dust. She spun around then stabbed her rapier into the ground, causing the sword to emit a wave of ice that swallowed her opponent and freeze her in a block of ice.

"It's a combat skirt," Weiss said to her smugly. Everyone regrouped.

"All good?" Ruby asked.

"I think so," Sun replied.

"Hey, where'd the others go?" Neptune asked.

"Let's move!" Blake instructed. The 5 ran over to where Huynher and Roman were sparring.

"Ahh!" Roman grunted as Huynher disarmed him and raised Solaris to his neck. "Whoa, whoa whoa pal. Easy! You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man would you?"

"I think today I can make an exception."

"Oh yeah?" He snapped his fingers and Neo appeared in front of Huynher. The boys stumbled back slightly confused as to how Neo teleported straight there. The others raised their weapons at them. "Sorry to ruin the party people, but I think it's time we best be off." Neo opened her umbrella and spun it round. The duo disappeared in a flash of light.

"Dammit!"

"Wait…where's Yang?" Ruby asked. "Wasn't she with you?

"Aw crap…"

_Meanwhile…_

Reece and Yang somehow took their fight to the rooftops. The blonde boxer kept punching at the Faunus boy but Reece kept blocking her gauntlets with his axe. Yang snuck around his axe with an uppercut and hit his face. Reece was airborne again for a sec then fell to the floor.

"You ain't so tough," Yang smirked. Reece immediately tripped her up as he kicked himself onto his feet. Whilst the girl was in the air, Reece punched her in the stomach and into the ground before kicking her away.

"Sweet Black fucking Sabbath bitch!" he shouted. "If I wasn't trying to kill, I'd fuck the red right out of those eyes!" Yang got up a bit dazed. Her eyes reverted back to lilac but raised her fists once more. Reece rested Pure Havoc on his shoulder.

"You really are a fucking pig."

"Bitches love me. Don't act like you don't want some of this?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"So sweetheart, why are you fighting for this weak government? I can offer you so much more even if you wanna keep it as just business partners."

"Because I'm not insane like you."

"Oh I beg to differ. You're like a picture book blondie and way too easy to read. You don't even fight to protect people. You fight because you want an adventurous life of danger and fear. You're a thrill seeker. So long as you get a kick out of a mission, you're happy. You just have a boner for danger. If that ain't insane, I don't know what is."

"Well it's better than being someone who turned his back on his people."

"A lot like how your mother turned her back on you, huh?" Yang's eyes widened. "Oh yeah sweetheart, I can read that part of the book too, and it is very interesting." Yang gritted her teeth.

"You leave her out of this."

"But she's such a beautiful topic to talk about. Like how interesting she left **after** you were born. Funny that isn't it?" Yang's hair began to glow gold as she closed her eyes.

"Shut up."

"But you've never thought about the possibility that she left…because of YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Yang opened her now red eyes and her hair released small embers. She charged at Reece who smirked. She furiously attempted to punch the Faunus but Reece moved too fast for her. He bopped and weaved under her jabs, occasionally blocking some punches with his blades. He then countered one of her uppercuts by kicking her in the leg and kneeing her in the gut.

"Well, kinda like this only less symbolism and more my p in your v." Yang got up and went bash him in the face. Reece effortlessly caught one her flaming hand. Yang fought hard but Reece was stronger. He pushed her hand back then began to twist it. Yang tried not to scream from the pain but screwed her eyes shut and gasped. Reece smiled evilly as he pulled her in. "This is a good look on you sweetheart. Being dominated."

"You crazy bastard…"

"Crazy huh? Oh no sweetheart." Reece began to crush Yang's hand. Yang gave a yelp in pain and opened her eyes somewhat. "I am **far** worse than that." Reece sheathed his axe then drew Stealth Havoc. His smile faded. "I am the fucking incarnation of havoc!" He raised his other blade to her neck. "I am the oncoming storm of change and the harbinger of peace! I ain't crazy bitch…" He looked at the girl dead in the eye. "I AM CHAOS!"

_TING!_

Reece moved his blade just in time to block Solaris. He untwisted Yang's arm and threw the girl over him and at Huynher. Huynher tried to move his sword to avoid harming Yang and ducked under her. Reece took advantage of Huynher's stance and forced him back.

"You shoulda told me it was alternate outfit day. I feel a bit underdressed now."

"Oh don't worry buddy," Huynher replied. "Your clothes won't matter when I'm threw with you."

"Actually buddy, as much as I'd like to tussel a little more, I gotta go." Reece snapped his fingers again and Neo appeared in the middle of them. "Neo-"

"NO!" Huynher ran up to the two and slashed Neo's umbrella but fell for one of the girl's illusions. The image of the two shattered like a window. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Huynher slashed at the roof and tore a mark into it. He dropped Solaris and put his hands on his head and paced around his sword, taking deep breaths as he did.

"Well that sucks," said Yang joining him. She rotated her right arm.

"No shit," he replied as calmly as he could. He took in a deep breath and moved his hands to his mouth. "You okay?"

"I'll feel better when I smash his face into the ground."

"Me too Yang." Huynher walked away from her. "Tell the others to make their way back home."

"Where're you going?"

"I need to take a walk. Calm down a bit."

_Recommended Music: The More – RvB Season 10 OST_

**AN: Well, wasn't this chapter lengthy? Tick fightclubs off Yang's to-do list and add pummel a flirty psycho to it (so is he hot now?). So, how many references did you guys make out? Seriously, I lost count. Anyways, next chapter will be out same time as last chapter but I don't think will be as lengthy as this one (soz). 'Til then, safe. I'm gone.**

**P.S: If you had to make Reece and Yang a shipping pair, what would the name be? (Just out of curiosity).**


	37. Megalomaniac

"So what did we find out last night?" Huynher asked as he came to the dining table where Sun, Neptune and RWBY were.

"Well we found the dealer and he had a load of dust and weapons from what we could see," said Weiss.

"I got my scroll cover from him," said Ruby showing her scroll cover.

"Right…what about you two?"

"Well we know he has more big robots," said Sun.

"We found out they're recruiting for both the White Fang and some other organization he calls the Phoenix of Will."

"Goddamn idiot," Huynher said.

"What's up?"

"When CHRM started up, Reece wanted us to be called the Phoenix of Will. However only 1 in 4 supported the idea. Do the math."

"Why a phoenix though?" Neptune asked.

"Mythology has it that when the phoenix dies, they are reborn stronger than they were before. He wanted the name to strike fear into crims but now it seems he wants to scare the general public."

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Sage and Scarlet asked as they joined their teammates.

"Torchwick and stuff," said Sun. Huynher hit the back of his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"Why would you tell them that?" Huynher scolded.

"You know we could help you guys," Sage said.

"Look, its bad enough your idiot of a leader plus his best man is in on this but two more? I'm trying not to get many people involved."

"That's dumb," said Scarlet. "Always get friends involved. The more the merrier."

"You don't have any idea of what you're up against."

"So you're not hunting down your old friend from CHRM?"

"How much did you fucking tell them!?"

"Don't look at me," Sun said, shrugging. "Blue hairs the one that can't keep secrets."

"Dobber," Neptune said.

"Besides, Scarlets right. We could use a few more eyes."

"Is that right shot caller?" Huynher asked. "Then I put you and blue hair in charge of training them. Furthermore, you idiots will be out of action until I think their ready."

"What!? That's bull!"

"So is having to waste time to train them. Besides, you're their leader."

"So? I thought you we're the main leader."

"And as 'main leader', I'm ordering you to train your team."

"This sucks," said Neptune.

"I suggest you get started now."

"Fine…" Sun sighed. He and Neptune got up. "Let's go losers." Team SSSN left the hall.

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"Well, we're down two men and we have no further leads. I'd say we're fucked as of right now. In terms of what we're gonna do, we're just gonna have to keep tabs on the dealer and listen out for any news from our good friends."

"Surely there's gotta be a place you haven't thought of that he could be?" said Ruby.

"I dunno. He could be in and out of the kingdom for all I know."

"What about any other contacts that might help us?"

"None that I can think of. Marx was always my main guy for info."

"What about the M in CHRM?" Weiss asked.

"Her name is Magenta, Ice queen. And I've already tried her. She ain't heard from him."

"Well this blows," said Yang as she kicked up her feet. "Let's think. If you we're a megalomaniac, where would you go to plot a revolution?"

"Megalomaniac?" Ruby asked innocently.

"A guy who believe's he has imaginary power," Blake answered.

"Imaginary power…" Huynher said. He thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "Blake, you're up." Huynher and Blake rose. "Rest of you, keep tabs on the dealer. Call you if we need ya." Blake and Huynher left the table and headed for the exit.

"So where we going?"

"Going to see another megalomaniac."

_Later that day, cut to Arkham Asylum…_

A man covered by a white sheet sat in his wheelchair in the middle of an empty room. He smiled evilly and stared at the door.

_"__They will all perish!"_ shouted a voice in his head.

_"__We are the gods!"_ screamed another.

_"__POWER!"_ shrieked another. The man laughed silently before the door opened.

"Subject 16," said the guard. "You have visitors."

"Oh, how wonderful…" he said not looking up. Two people entered.

"Leave us please?" Huynher asked. The guard stared at him strangely before closing the door.

"Well well well…What do we have here? If it isn't the boy who took my life away."

"You took your life away Loki. I merely intervened with your plans."

"So you did…and in the process, you ruined me."

"Says the guy who overloaded his machine in order to kill me."

"And who might your friend be? I certainly don't remember your girlfriend being that tall or a Faunus for that fact." Blake gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Huynher noticed.

"Leave her out of this."

"But look at her Huynher. Such a history. The White Fang, the running, the bow-" Blake angrily drew Gambol Shroud and put the tip of the sheath to Loki's neck. The man looked up at her, allowing his face to show. His eyes were two different colours. The left eye was teal while the other was a bright yellow. His face was slightly burnt on his right side and had a tattoo on his forehead reading 'master of mischeif' under his cyan. "Go on then. Kill me. Not that you will, but you'd certainly be doing me a favour."

"Keep talking asshole and I might!" she scolded.

"Let him go Blake," Huynher said. "Not worth it."

"Oh no, let her continue," Loki egged on.

"Shut up psycho. Walk away from it Blake." Blake hesitated. She eyed off Loki whose eyes pleaded for her to kill him, but his smile said otherwise. She lowered her weapon and sheathed it.

"Ah well. Easy come easy go."

"I thought you liked the voices in your head."

"Oh I do. Between the voices and the hallucinations, I've never felt so clear. So light. In fact, one of my recent hallucinations had me grip your face and slowly slit your throat."

"How delightful."

"So what do you want? Knowing you, you aren't here to gloat about your cursed little life."

"You used to be good at tech."

"I still am despite my so called condition, thank you very much. Although all those old people ever ask me to do is fix their goddamn computer time and time again. I tell them to upgrade, but no. Don't listen to the nutter. He's-"

"Look, can you fucking help me or not."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because the tech I have might be a way to cure your condition."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"This." Huynher pulled out a dart and handed it to Loki. The man smiled curiously.

"Hmm…interesting. Very interesting. What does this do?"

"According to what I've found out, they were devices made to control AK-130s before Atlas updated to 200s. I think they've been reengineered to control minds of men. They can be resisted and can be distinctively recognised when in use but I have no idea as to how they link to the mind."

"Where did you get this?"

"An old friend of mine. What can you tell me about it?"

"I've only seen this technology one other place then my own work."

"Oh really?"

"During the early creation of my beautiful machine, that is the one you destroyed and took my life with, and before I left my collegues, we had worked on a prototype mind controlling device. We tested it for machines and played with the idea that perhaps we could use them on natural minds. However, after testing on rats, we found that the mind would strain to levels beyond the brain's functioning. The brain would be overloaded with commands and like a computer, crash. Of course this was before I slowly killed them all."

"Wonderful. So can you tell me how they work?"

"In simple, the device would act like another processing station only more powerful. It would be a remote control for the body and render the brain useless. Hypothetically, such a task might be simple but in reality, the brain would be overloaded with strain from adapting to the device."

"So where would one get materials to replicate it?"

"Before I continue, how exactly can this help me?"

"Like you said, the device will render your brain useless. Your little fantasies can now end whenever you turn this on."

"Is that right?"

"It's my promise to you. And I haven't broken a promise to anyone yet."

"Hmph. A device this small would require quite small mechanics but to complete an objective as big as mind control, it have to be fairly powerful. More of the modern military equipment may be usuable for something like this."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Not like I have much to think about anymore. Perhaps if I had some blueprints-"

"I ain't gonna take that chance with you Loki."

"So I see. Now if you'd be so kind as to-" Huynher threw Loki a USB. The thumbstick landed in his lap.

"Running program's on there. Put it on a device and sync it. Turn it on, you can end it all. But just a little note to you, don't get any funny ideas. The device has been programed to suit your needs. Do anything stupid, I'll take it back and ruin you more."

"I suppose I should say thank you."

"I do hope you recover Loki. Thanks for your help."

"Oh whatever." Huynher and Blake turned to leave. "And Huynher." The boy stopped and turned his head slightly. "When you find Chaos, tell him to credit me for my work."

"I'll keep that in mind." The pair left Loki on his own. The door behind them shut and locked.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Blake asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to think of places where he's producing the darts and where he's getting materials." They left the asylum.

"It's night already?" Huynher pulled out his scroll and looked at the time.

"Its 8.00." Huynher dialed Ruby.

"Hi," said the girl over the line.

"Rubes, it's me."

"It's the awesome Ruby from the awesome RWBY. Can't pickup 'cause I'm saving the world."

"Right..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty badass aren't I?"

"On hurry up!"

"Leave a message at tone."

_Beep!_

"Pickup your goddamn phone Ruby. Me and Blake have a-"

"Have a what buddy?" said Reece's voice from the line. Huynher gasped loud enough for Reece to hear. "Surprised?"

"Where is she?"

"Right here sucking my-"

"YOU FUCKING COCKBITE! IF A SINGLE FINGER IS LAYED ON HER I WILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF!"

"Sounds great. See you in a bit. Oh and hurry up will ya? I might get bored and have to shoot someone." Reece hung up.

"FUCK!" Huynher ran down the street frantically. Blake followed close after.

"What's happened!?" Blake asked.

"No time to explain. Lets see how well you freerun." Huynher raised Chiara and shot up to the rooftops. Blake followed after him with Gambol Shroud.

_Recommended Music: The Brotherhood Escapes – AC Brotherhood OST_

**AN: Bum Bum Buuuuummmm! So, we went to Arkham Asylum (requested by a friend of mine) and met a Master of Mischief (because Chaos isn't enough). Anyways, we have a lovable Reece chapter next time with many more references because why not? Same time as last week. Also, one of you lovely people said something about this being canon? If you are secretly Miles Luna or Kerry Shawcross, I give you permission to take this and make it canon (so long as I get a credit and a chance to meet you...and get the plot for next volumes...aaaannnndddd RvB). Seriously though, whoever you were, you made my day that day. Keep cool people of Earth and Remnant, I'm out. Safe.**

**P.S: Shipping Names. Thought of these myself but here goes:**

**\- Ember Havoc (Weapon based)**

**\- Phoenix/Firebird (This was actually my first thought of shipping).**

**And that's all I got...If you have some, post in review!**


	38. Beauty and the Beast

"Thank you," said the Asian shopkeep. "Come again." Huynher and Blake walked into the store. "Ah, welcome. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," said Huynher, walking up to the counter. "Where the hell are you sending weapons and military equipment to for the White Fang?"

"I-I don't what you talking about. I just a simple-" Huynher grabbed the man's collar and drew Chiara.

"Don't lie to me shit for brains! Where?" A few henchmen ran into the store and raised their weapons at Blake and Huynher. The duo were surrounded on all sides. The dealer smiled.

"Look kid, if you want to get out alive, I suggest you buy something and go away or my friends here kill you!"

"Hilarious. Now there are two options here. The first, I kill you and everyone here with my friend, then I get your phone, look through the past calls then find him. Or the second, you tell me where to go and I don't cover my hands in your blood."

"Stupid boy. You think you have chance against me? You cannot beat all. You lose."

"Oh fuck yes I can. If you think you have me in a corner, this is nothing compared to what I've been through. Look me in the eyes and tell me I can't fucking win. You tell that to my face right now, and I will walk away. I know you won't because you're shitting yourself on the inside. One way or another, I win. It's a matter of who else dies. So I'm gonna ask politely one last time. Where…is…the asshole and the girls?" The dealer's smile turned to fear instantly.

"He…he at the docks. He came here for pickup earlier and took girls."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Huynher sheathed Chiara and released the dealer. "Don't make me come back here dickwad." He and Blake left the store.

"You stupid Valean boy!" The dealer grabbed his gun and raised it at Huynher. "YOU DIE!" Huynher turned around, raised Celestia and shot the dealer's armed hand. "FUCK!" The dealer dropped his weapon and clenched his hand. His goons went to his aid.

"Was that necessary?" Blake scolded.

"He should be happy it wasn't his heart." Huynher replied. "Come on, we gotta go."

_Meanwhile, cut to docks…_

"I mean, what if I am too good looking?" Mercury said to Emerald. "I-I mean it is physically possible that-"

"Mercury," Emerald interrupted. "I couldn't care less how hot you think you are."

"Jeez, aren't you a buzzkill."

"Why don't you go see if Cinder needs anything?"

"I asked literally 30 seconds ago."

"Well can you not bother me? I'm trying to enjoy the time I have not being bossed around by that douche."

"Oh don't act like you don't want some of this."

"Fuck off pig."

"Now now Emerald, Mercury," said Cinder as she walked up to her 'friends'. "Play nicely."

"Look who came out for once," said Mercury. "Get bored or something?"

"Oh Mercury, will you stop the small talk?"

"How you thought of anything to put psycho out of the picture?" Emerald asked.

"Hmm…not yet. I need some more time to think. We need a good angle of attack."

"Why don't we just turn on him now?" Mercury questioned.

"As much as I'd like to kill him now, we must play along a little longer. He is smart and certainly strong. We must strike when the bird has stopped flying. In the mean time, Ruby and her little friends still pose threat to us."

"This sucks. And have you heard the guy? 'I fight for peace' bullshit."

"Let him play the part. This must be his so called redemption for leaving when he was needed the most. He'll soon fault-"

"YO CINDER!" Reece shouted as he walked into the warehouse. "GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Cinder, Mercury and Emerald looked down to him.

"Oh really? I swear to god, if you say-"

"Unfortunately no, but if you ever want that present, you know where I am."

"Do not waste my time, boy."

"Oh you are going to love this. Okay bring 'em in." Some Phoenix grunts carried in Ruby, Weiss and Yang. "So what do ya think?"

"It must be Christmas again." Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walked downstairs to the unconscious girls. The three smiled maliciously. Ruby coincidentally woke up to Cinder's feet. She looked up and saw her old enemy. "Hello Ruby. It's been too long."

"Cinder…" Ruby said. Yang and Weiss awoke seconds after.

"What the hell happened," Yang asked. She looked up and saw the three.

"'Sup Goldilocks?" Mercury sneered.

"You bastards!"

"Release us immediately!" Weiss demanded.

"Or what Ice queen?" Emerald mocked.

"When Huynher gets here he'll kick your ass!" Ruby shouted to Reece.

"Oh yeah, he's got the kitty with him don't he?" said Reece. He reached into his pocket and took out Ruby's scroll.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Aha, really? A dessert cover? You got this from the guy didn't ya?"

"Hey, where exactly did you find these idiots?" Mercury asked.

"Okay first off…"

"What?"

"That was just for effect. First off…I was minding my own business."

"Bullshit," said Emerald.

"I was!"

"And what were you doing minding your own business?'"

"Okay, there I was just talking to my Asian homie…"

_Flashback…_

"'Sup fool. Got the stuff?" Reece asked the dealer.

_"__When all of a sudden these gals came through the door."_

"YOU!" shouted Yang. She, Weiss and Ruby armed themselves and took point at Reece.

_"__The bitchy one yelled…"_

"Get on your knees!" Weiss shouted.

_"__And I responded with…"_

"I KNOCKED YOUR MOTHER LAST NIGHT!"

_"…__And they took exception to that…"_

"GRRRAGH!" All three girls opened fire at him.

_"__But you assume you all know how that went."_

Reece dodged the fire and shot darts at their head. While they stumbled, he jumped at them.

_"__So, I put Goldilocks and Ice Queen to sleep. Red Riding Hood ran and then Mitty knocked her out after she was cornered."_

_Flashback end…_

"You better let us go now!" Ruby shouted.

"But the fun's just starting up dear Ruby," said Cinder, raising her palm as a small flame ignited and burned on top of it. Her eyes began to glow similar to Yang's hair. "And we have a **lot** of catching up to do."

"Well enjoy but get too attached," said Reece. "I'm expecting company."

"You mean your friend?"

"No, I mean the other assassin, Desmond Miles. Of course him you idiot. That reminds me, where's Roman?"

"He's getting the ships ready."

"Perfect. Now-"

_BANG!_

"Well kids, fun's over. Help Roman with the last of the packing."

"What?" Mercury complained.

"Quit'cha bitching lead-head." Reece turned on his earpiece. "Mitty, get Irish then get your ass here. Tell Roman to double time packing and that Cinder and her pets are coming to help him."

"Hey!" Emerald and Mercury snapped.

"Sorry, Cinder's bitches."

"HEY!"

_"__On it boss,"_ said Mitty. _"Oh by the way, when can I get a new rocket launch-"_ Reece cut the call.

"I'll see you all in a bit." Reece walked off.

"Where are you going?" Cinder asked.

"I'm gonna go say hello to the sexy cat."

_Meanwhile…_

Huynher and Blake took cover behind a freight crate. Huynher reloaded Solaris then rolled out of cover and shot down the last of the White Fang members. Another wave came out to face him. Huynher switched his gun to sword and ran at them. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and joined in on his attack. The duo quickly dispatched the fireteam.

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

"Track the others through their scrolls. Find them and regroup on me. I'll head around back and corner this asshole."

"Right." Blake and Huynher split up and went through the factory. Huynher made his way through the waves of White Fang members and down the many halls of the complex. Soon, he managed to get to the loading bay. A large group of White Fang grunts were in the room. Huynher split Solaris to dual SMGs and leaped into the air and shot at them. The grunts shot back at the boy but Huynher's bullets shot met with theirs. He landed right in the center of them then switched to twinsword. Huynher pulled out a wind dust crystal and augmented Solaris with it. He twirled the sword above his head and created a small twister. The grunts were sucked into the tornado then thrown into the walls when Huynher dropped it.

"Huynher!" Ruby shouted in relief.

"You guys?" Huynher questioned.

"Behind you!" Yang shrieked. Huynher turned and barely missed being cut in two by another goon. Huynher lunged in and knocked him out with a flying kick. "Nice one!" Huynher ran over to the girls and cut them free.

"Why the hell are you here? Blake's supposed to be-" Huynher thought quickly and panicked in realization.

"Where's Blake?" Ruby asked. Before he could answer, a large man in heavy military armor and a large ammo backpack smashed down the doors. The armor didn't have the regular White Fang markings, but rather the Phoenix of Will's bird on it. The man stepped inside.

"Well, well, well," the guy said. "Been a while, huh buddy?"

"Irish," Huynher said. "Didn't think you were one to be pushed around by a little bird."

"Well, he had some very convincing words and promises."

"Like what? Peace?"

"Yeah, some stuff about that. But the real kicker was better." Irish reached behind his back and pulled out-

"DUAL LMGS!?" Ruby shouted.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Huynher cursed.

"Well, gotta make sure the job gets done am I right?" Irish took point with the massive guns.

"Aw…son of a bitch…"

"GET DOWN!" Weiss shouted. The four split and ran behind cover as a swarm of bullets flew at them. "Well, what now?" Huynher turned on his radio.

"Blake, where the hell are you?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Guys?" Blake shouted as she ran through the hall. She burst through the door to find a warehouse full of freight crates. "Ruby? Yang? Weiss?"

"Blake Belladonna," said Reece as he stepped out from behind a crate. Blake drew Gambol Shroud. "Ex White Fang gone huntress in training."

"And what are you? Ex freedom fighter gone White Fang?"

"Oh my dear girl, if only you knew the half of what I have planned."

"Surrender now and I will see that-"

"Surrender? Aha, I don't think so."

"What are you up to?"

"Adam was right about you." Blake's eyes shot open. "Always looking to hope. Never truly understanding of the ways we worked." Blake gritted her teeth.

"What do you know about Adam?"

"Well he certainly can't take a joke, he's possibly the biggest psychopath I've ever met and he told me all about you. How he trained you, how he cared for you…and how you left him."

"Shut up!" Blake lunged at Reece in anger. Reece smirked and blocked her strike with Pure Havoc. She backed out then feinted and used her semblance to make a shadow of herself to fool him. Reece punched the clone and shot at Blake. Blake made another clone to avoid damage and retreated.

"Not bad. He did teach you well. Makes me wonder why you left him. But then that part I can guess already given his psychotic nature."

"What, like you!?"

"Excuse me but I'm fuck mothering chaotic sweetheart. There is a difference between me and him. And besides, I think you know better than anyone that he's nothing more but a monster and a killer. But the thing you have failed to realize is that you are just like him."

"I am nothing like Adam!"

"Heh, maybe I should refresh you with yourself. You're the girl that believed she did the right thing because she fought for what she believed in. But she knew it was wrong. Despite this fact she robbed the people, she attacked innocents and killed so many until she realized how much of a monster she had become. She held that inside and painfully watched as her mentor and partner become the beast he is today. And what did she do when she couldn't stand it anymore? She ran away from her past. She attempted to leave behind and forget her sins, all with the help a little black bow." Blake got angrier and touched her bow. "You are no better than him. But the best part about you is not that you are a killer or the fact that you ran away. No the best part is that you Blake…was the fact you could have saved Taurus from being the beast he is, had you only talked to him. Adam is a monster...because **you** made him one."

"SHUT UP!" Blake stormed Reece a second time. She relentlessly attacked, laying slash upon slash alongside several shadows of herself but the freedom fighter was too fast. He either blocked or dodged her attacks. Finally, Pure Havoc met both halves of Gambol Shroud. Both Faunus looked each other dead in the eyes. One shooting looks of death while the other giving off intimidation. Reece forced Blake back then continued to attack her. Blake did her best to defend herself with a mix of parries, blocks and shadows. She stepped back then lunged in to counter Reece but the boy drew Silent Havoc and blocked her attack. He pushed her back a second time then dropped Pure Havoc and drew Stealth. He attacked Blake with his blades and after a few attempted stabs, he kneed her in the gut and slashed the side of her neck, leaving a small but notable cut. Blake stumbled back before Reece punched her away.

"You make this too easy for me darling." Reece retrieved Pure Havoc as Blake got up again.

_"__Yeah, we're set to go, oh great leader,"_ said Mercury over the radio.

"Perfect. I was just finishing up with this loose end. Start moving. Well, it has been fun kitty, but I gotta fly." Reece shot both sides of the catwalk above Blake and disintegrated the ends, letting it fall. Blake leaped back out of the way and switched Gambol Shroud to pistol to shoot Reece...but he was nowhere to be seen.

_"__Blake, where the hell are you?"_ said Huynher over the radio.

"Reece is on the move," she said. "I'm going after him."

_"__No, we're getting hammered here! We need help."_

"This is our chance, we can stop him!"

_"__Blake, pull out."_

"UGH!" Blake turned off her radio and ran after Reece.

_"__Blake? BLAKE? Goddamn it!"_ Blake ran down the hallways until she finally caught up to Reece.

"Hey!" Reece stopped.

"Persistent…" he said. Blake fired at Reece. He turned and shot his blades to stop her bullets and hit her. Blake quickly hid behind multiple clones of her to avoid damage. She then switched back to sword and charged at him. Reece pierced the ground with both blades and disintegrated the ground around her creating a large pit. Blake tried to use her semblance to quickly jump out but was kicked back into the pit by Reece. She landed on her feet and looked up at him. Reece grinned evilly. "Now, cats have nine lives right?" He pulled out a dust crystal, water dust. "I wonder if the same applies for Faunus." He waved his hand and a massive load of water appeared above the pit. "Shall we test that?" Reece let his hand and the water flooded the pit with Blake inside it. The cat Faunus struggled to swim to the top. She flailed around and gasped for air as she surfaced. Huynher rounded the corner and saw the two. Reece looked up to see him. He pulled out an ice crystal and froze the top of the pit with a thick layer of ice, sealing Blake inside.

"BLAKE!" Huynher screamed as he ran towards her.

"What's it gonna be Huynher? Me or her?" Reece turned and ran away. Huynher drew Solaris and augmented it with flame dust in an attempt to melt the ice. He could see Blake banging against the ice, trying to get out.

"COME ON!" Solaris burned through the ice. Blake's banging began to slow as she ran out of breath. With one last weak thump, she began to drop to the bottom of the pool. "NO!" Huynher smashed the ground with Solaris and with the aid of his aura, cracked the ice. He threw Solaris aside and dived in to save Blake. He swum to the bottom, picked up the unconscious girl and took her to the top. "Blake? BLAKE!" He shook her around, trying to wake her. He felt for a pulse and breathing. Nothing. "Goddamn it!" He removed Blake's top, stripping her down to the bra and began CPR. 30 compressions later, he then put his mouth over hers and breathed into her. As he did, he felt for a heartbeat. Still nothing. He pulled out and electric crystal and crushed it. He rubbed the dust on his hand then placed his hands on Blake giving her a small jolt. He felt for a heartbeat. One was there but it was faint. Huynher again did 30 compressions and two breaths. Finally, Blake leaned forward and coughed up some water. Huynher took a deep breath in relief. "You stupid idiot!"

"S-s-sorry…" Blake smiled faintly before noticing her torso. She shivered. "W-why am I-I st-stripped to my br-bra?"

"It's standard in CPR. Don't tell Sun." Huynher got up. "And no, I didn't do any groping."

"Right…"

"You okay?"

"I-I almost drowned. Wh-what do you think?" Blake put back on her shirt.

"Anyone got eyes on the psycho?" Huynher said over the radio.

"No," said Ruby. "I think…he got away."

"Gee, I wonder why." Huynher looked at Blake, slightly pissed. "Regroup at the front of the place. We're done here."

"Got it." Huynher got off the radio.

"This fault is on you and you know it."

"I-I know. I'm sorry but-"

"What did he say to you?"

"Wha-uh…h-he didn't-"

"Do not make me read you Blake." Blake turned away to hide her tears. Huynher went up to her and hugged her. Blake cried.

"He said I was a killer. I-I was a monster."

"He was just trying to toy with you."

"But it's true! I am a killer! I-"

"Blake, you're trying to make a difference to the world. You fucked up but you're doing something to fix what you did. I don't see anything monstrous about you."

"But…Adam-"

"He chose to let people walk on him. He became the monster because he forgot everything he fought for and replaced those thoughts with murderous ones."

"You don't know him like I do!"

"But I know you Blake. Your friends know you. You know you. History is ugly yeah, but what you're trying to help the world now. That's all that matters."

"It doesn't hide or justify my actions!"

"You don't think my actions were justified!? People praised me for some of the shit I did! I hated it. To know that I've caused pain to others to do the right thing. I've questioned myself many times about whether I did the right thing or not all the time. I know what it's like to be a monster and compared to me, you're a hero. I'm the curse for god's sake."

"B-but-"

"A monster kills for fun, robs for themselves and causes pain to others because they have nothing better to do. Monsters fight without purpose. You fought for what you thought was right. You fought to defend your beliefs. Not every story has a 'happy ever after', let alone be kid-appropriate. Even heroes make moves they question. It's all part of what makes us human. And you, Blake Belladonna, you are one of the most human people I know. Let no one tell you otherwise." Blake sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled faintly as did Huynher.

"Also, don't tell Sun or Yang about this heart to heart otherwise we're fucked." Huynher went ahead. "Let's move before questions are raised."

"Right."

_Recommended Music: Monster - Skillet_

**AN: WELL HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD! ADAM WAS MENTIONED! ...Wait, you guys expected him to be here because of the title? ****AHAHAHAHAHAHA-NO! His time will come for all you Adam fans out there but this was chapter was just to have Reece have a crack at Blake and her history. Sorry I didn't post this sooner. School was a drag...anyway, can you guys think of a ReecexBlake ship? Also, reference count anyone? Ya know what, just someone be this fanfics official reference count. Dunno on the date of the next chapter so...yeah. 'Til then, safe!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cut to a remote island off the coast of Vale..._

A Bullhead landed on a remote island far from the City of Vale. Three men and a teenage girl got off the ship.

"Mr Ironwood?" Penny asked innocently. "Why am I here with you and not my father?"

"Your father has asked me to look after you Penny," Ironwood responded. "You should stay in the ship though."

"Are you going to talk with that man?"

"You don't need to know that Penny." The four went to a thick metal gate guarded by two heavily armed men. The guards saluted the general at sight. "Let us through." The guards nodded and radioed to have the gate opened. After a few seconds, the 20 foot gate wall opened and the group walked along the long bridge. They passed the secondary gates and into the massive courtyard. A line of men saluted the general as he, Penny and his personal guards passed them. Ironwood's party then entered the small building. Another group of guards saluted as they entered. One man stepped forward past the saluting few and saluted.

"General," he said. Ironwood saluted him back.

"Warden."

"Forgive me for questioning sir but might I ask as to why you've paid my little island a visit?"

"I've permission from the council to…'talk' to a special guest you're hosting." One of his guards handed the warden a letter. The warden opened it up and read it.

"Hmph. Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

"This meeting of ours was asked to be as discreet as possible."

"I see…" The warden pocketed the letter. "Shall we?" The warden and Ironwood walked over to the far wall near two panels sticking out of the wall. Both men placed their hands on theirs and the machine analysed their hands. Two holes popped out of the wall and analysed the men's eyes next. Finally, a third hole opened and the two placed a finger in it to a pin at the end. A drop of both men's blood were analysed before a secret wall opened between the two.

"Penny, I'd like you to stay here."

"Yes Sir Mr Ironwood!" Penny said happily. Ironwood and his men alongside the warden and two of his one entered the secret elevator and descended down. Floor after floor passed before them men reached the bottom. Another group of guards blocked another doorway.

"Honestly, sometimes it surprises me how much security we have here just for him," the warden said.

"It's all necessary," Ironwood replied.

"I'm fully aware of that but still." The warden was handed a scroll and he place his hand on it. He then signed his signature at the bottom before passing it to Ironwood who did the same. The guard took the scroll back and opened the doors. Ironwood, the warden and their men walked into the hall. The doors behind them closed. "You really think he can help you?"

"I'd rather be safe than sorry with him."

"So I've noticed." The group came to the end and passed the last team of guards. Finally, they came to a room with a large glass flooring. Underneath the glass was a large prison cell, complete with see-through bed, chair and toilet. A man sat in the corner on the chair, hiding his face. "I suppose he's all your now."

"I suppose so." Ironwood stepped in the center of a circular elevator and descended down to the prison. The prisoner turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes in the dark.

"Well, if it isn't the general of the Atlesian Military," he said. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Just wanting a little chat with a certain someone." The prisoner laughed weakly.

"Really general?"

"Is that too much to ask…Adam?" Adam huffed as he turned back into the corner.

"Do not waste my time then," he replied. "Ask."

"I think you know why I'm here."

"You honestly believe me to be associated with them in any way?"

"Yes, I do."

"You humans are all the same. Arrogant and selfish beings!"

"I'm just asking if you may know where they might be."

"You're wasting your time."

"For someone who rarely gets visitors, I suggest you be polite-"" Adam rose and went to punch the general…but a hardlight tube stopped his attack and zapped him. Adam stumbled back in pain.

"You think you can hold me!? I WILL BURN YOU AND YOUR RACE!"

_KABOOM!_

"What on Remnant!?" shrieked the Warden. He ran over to the com nearby. "What the hell was that!?"

_"__Enemy contacts!" _Shouted a man outside amongst the gunfire.

_"__Over there!"_ Shouted another. _"AHH!"_

"Someone report!" The warden ordered.

"We're under attack sir!" explained one of the men topside.

"Penny!" Ironwood panicked.

"Is the girl still with you major?" The warden questioned.

"Affirmative sir but they're getting closer to us!" The soldier yelled.

"Protect her at all costs!" The warden turned to Ironwood. "General, we must leave!" Ironwood ascended back into the room.

"What of the prisoner? We cannot allow him to escape!"

"They won't get this far General. I assure you, the valean militia has-"

_BANG!_

The doors blasted open. The personal guards of both men drew their arms and fired at the cloud of dust. Penny stepped through.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Ironwood ordered. The men stopped immediately. "Penny what are you doing down here?" Penny looked up at the men…eyes now a fire red color. "Penny?"

"Targets locked…" she said in a blank voice.

"Penny, answer me!"

"Threat high…weapons authorized." Penny's back opened up revealing an array of swords. The blades pointed at the men.

"Penny…what are you doing?"

"Mission…eliminate threats."

"WHAT!?"

"OPEN FIRE!" the warden called. The guards shot at the girl but only for them to bounce right off. Penny's swords spun around in a circle and a green light began to glow in the centre of it.

"PENNY STO-"

_VROOSH!_

.

.

.

Adam punched off some large rubble off him. The green light caused the roof to collapse above him and into his cell. After dusting himself off and climbing the fallen rocks to the top, he looked around. Where the men once stood, rocks took their place. He looked over to Penny who stood up straight like a tin soldier. He waved a hand in front of the girl.

"What the…"

"Well," said a voice from down the hall. Adam looked up. "Adam Taurus. It's been far too long." Cinder, Roman, Mercury, Emerald, Irish and Mitty walked into the room.

"You…YOU BITCH!" Adam ran at her and pinned her against the wall, gripping her throat. Cinder was being choked. "YOU DARE FACE ME AGAIN!? I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oh come on kid," said Roman. "You're not still mad about last time, are you?"

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME BOW TO YOU AGAIN!"

_Cha-chick!_

"Perhaps you'll bow to me then pal," Reece said smugly, shotgun raised at Adam's head.

"You?"

"What? Miss me that much?"

"What are **you** doing here?"

"You're welcome prick."

"Why are you here!?"

"To get an old friend out of prison."

"I am not your friend."

"True, you got way too many issues for me. BUT, we have things in common and I thought someone such as yourself would like to, uh…assist in rewarding the world with their just-desserts."

"What makes you think I will believe anything you say?"

"Oh come on bro. We rocked the Fang together. For old time's sake?"

"There are no old times. The Fang is dying, and I refuse to work with you…freedom fighter."

"Well then how about killing another freedom fighter?" Adam looked up at Reece.

"…What?"

"Let's just say, I have a reason to kill the leader of CHRM. If you want in, I suggest you put the sexy lady down." Adam hesitated, thinking carefully. He slowly eased his grip on Cinder and released her. "Smart move."

"Ahh!" panted General Ironwood as he pushed off some debris off him. He looked up, still a bit dazed from being hit on the head. "R-ro…Roman T-torchwick..?"

"General Ironwood." Reece walked over to him, resting Pure Havoc on his back.

"Y-you?"

"Surprised motherfucker?"

"You…you traitor!"

"Oh please, spare me the pathetic cries of my so called betrayal."

"You dishonor your title!"

"That's where you're wrong General…" Reece knelt down to him. "I live up to my title. It is people like you who abuse the meaning of 'freedom fighter'."

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare YOU! You and the councilors had one fucking job that you could not do; provide a peaceful world for all of your citizens. But no. Instead, you allowed your people to abuse this freedom and others around them. For too long you humans have discriminated against my kind, expecting us to just accept that we are supposedly inferior to you. Well how does it feel to have the tables turned?"

"Is this what this is about!? POLITICS!?"

"It is much more than just politics General. It is about the very thing you seem to claim we are in. We are far from it and we won't achieve it with people such as yourself running things."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Peace itself. You claim we are a time of peace? You are not worthy to call yourself a leader if you think even the slightest!"

"ENOUGH!" Adam ordered. "Stop wasting time and end him! Make a display of this VERMIN!"

"No…"

"What!?"

"I said no. I have a far better idea in plan for him. So general, how would you like to realise the true meaning of peace?"

"You think I will side with you?" Ironwood spat at Reece. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy?" Reece began laughing manically. "Oh no general…I am FAR worse than that! I AM CHAOS! And I will make you bow…" Reece shot the general in the head with Silent Havoc. Ironwood cringed in pain as the dart stuck to his forehead. "When you awaken…you will know the true meaning of peace…and you will help me achieve it." The general took in a deep breath then looked up at Reece with his new fire red eyes.

_Recommended Music: Wretches and Kings - Linkin Park _

**And yes...he's back. Big {Adam fans: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!}...yeah what they said.**

**Next, 5000+ words? S**T.**

**And lastly,**

**BUM BUM BUUUMMMM**

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	39. Family Matters

"Two weeks!" Huynher shouted as he threw a dart at Reece's face. That is, his photo's face. "Two whole weeks and we've got nothing!?" He paced up and down his room furiously. Teams RWBY and SSSN sat on the beds.

"Well, it could be worse," said Neptune.

"Could be worse? The dealer has gone into hiding, Reece has gone underground, we have no leads at all and to top things all off, we still have no idea what he's up to!"

"Is he always like this?" Sage asked.

"Oh shut up!" Huynher threw another dart at Reece's throat.

"Eh, I'm bored," said Sun. He picked up the TV remote, turned on the TV and laid back on the bed. He flipped through the channels over to a news report.

"The Atlasean council and military has offered further support in the hunt for fugitives Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall," said the reporter. "Yesterday, General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military proposed further military involvement in the apprension of the criminal masterminds. This is his official statement."

_"The Vytal Festival has already been delayed far too long. We cannot allow the people to miss such a joyous occasion. And so, we offer further support to not only apprehend these fugitives, but to also ensure the safety of all civilians participating and celebrating this festive time of year."_

"They're really pushing, aren't they?" Blake asked.

"He's only gonna bring more worry if the council agrees," Huynher said.

"Isn't this a good thing though?" Weiss asked. "Atlas is trying to help."

"Well, hopefully the don't screw up like last time," said Scarlet.

"He'll give off the wrong impression if he's not careful," said Huynher. "The council better make a wise move."

"Several rumors have gone around the kingdom with some citizens believing that the heroic huntresses who previously brought these criminals to justice will return to hunt them once again," the reporter continued.

"That's us!" Ruby shouted with glee.

"Further rumors have mentioned the city's long-gone freedom fighters, Team CHRM, returning from their disappearance many months ago to face this threat as well."

"Alright!" Yang said. "Go team!" Huynher frowned. "What's-"

"Wait for it," he said.

"However, some locals are doubtful," the reported finished. A line of people said:

_"Ah, the freedom fighters? They're gone. Disappeared. Virtually dead."_

_"They turned their back on the people. I doubt they'll be back."_

_"Team CHRM? If they were to return, where the hell were they last year when the people they claimed to protect needed them the most?"_

"Grrragh!" Huynher growled. He threw another dart at Reece's forehead.

"You need to chill dude," Yang said.

"I am chilled!"

"He's so not chilled…" Ruby whispered.

"I heard that!"

"Dude, stress ball," said Scarlet, chucking him one. Huynher caught it and began squeezing frantically.

"This isn't gonna help."

"In other news, Schnee Dust Company alongside the Atlesian Military has confirmed a new line of Atlesian Knights and Paladins."

"What!?" everyone said.

"The all new Atlesian Knight 270 and Atlesian Paladin 290 Mark II were announced few hours ago and described as the next biggest step in defense."

"Replacing the 200's already?" Weiss questioned.

"What the fuck!?" Huynher shouted, turning to Weiss. "Your dad is building this shit?"

"I didn't know about any of this!"

"How can you not know about your own goddamn company!?"

"Well I'm sorry if I can't be two places at once, Curse!"

"Enough!" Blake interrupted. "Huynher, she didn't know. Weiss, that was uncalled for."

"He started it!"

"So…what now?" Ruby asked.

"We need to find out all we can about these droids," Huynher said. "Maybe we can find out how he's been getting the Mark IIs. Princess, who would we need to talk to for info?"

"We'd need to talk to someone who has seen the designs," Weiss answered. "That shouldn't be a problem for myself."

"Don't bother."

"What?"

"I know just the person. Ice queen, let's go."

_Later that day…_

"Welcome to the CCT," said the holo-attendant. "How can-"

"Call to Schnee Dust Company HQ in Atlas," Huynher interrupted.

"Of course. If you head to terminal 9 I'll-"

"Thanks." Huynher and Weiss went to the terminal.

"Shouldn't I be the one talking to get by security?" Weiss questioned.

"I'll be fine."

"They're not just gonna let you talk to the CEO's daughter."

"Well, she is sort of a fan girl last time I checked."

"What!?"

"Just trust me here."

"If you can do this, why did I come?"

"You're my backup in case it doesn't."

"Gee, thanks." The screen lit up.

"Thank you for calling Schnee Dust Company Headquaters Atlas," said the attendant. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to make contact with Miss Winter Schnee."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell her Huynher's calling."

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disconnect this call."

"Wait, can you just-" The attendant hung up.

"That went well," Weiss sneered.

"Shut up." Huynher redialled.

"Thank you for calling Schnee Dust Company Headquaters Atlas," said the attendant again. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to talk with Winter Schnee please."

"Sir, I ask you now to please stop calling this number if-"

"For god's sake, her sister wants to talk to her."

"Wait, what?"

"Screw it, you do this." Huynher swapped positions with Weiss.

"Oh, Miss Schnee. M-my apologies, I-I was unaware-"

"It's alright," Weiss said sternly. "I'll forget about this matter if you'd please patch me through to my sister."

"Uh, very well. Please hold." The screen went blank.

"You should've let me go in the first place."

"Well, I thought that Winter would make an exception for me.'

"Why on remnant would she? She's never..." The screen relit.

"Weiss," said a girl looking very similar to Weiss over the line. "This is a bit of a surprise."

"Winter. It's been too long."

"Any particular reason why you called?"

"Winter," Huynher said leaning over Weiss' shoulder to see her. Winter covered her mouth in shock.

"Is that...Huynher!?"

"How you doing Snow Angel?"

"Snow Angel?" Weiss questioned.

"Shit, my hair!" The screen went blank briefly then Winter returned, giving a seductive pose. "So…you're back are you?" Winter winked at him.

"Ew! Winter!"

"Sorry to break your heart but I'm not in the mood for love right now," Huynher said.

"Wait wait wait," Winter said. "Weiss, did you lo the blue haired guy for him?"

"What!" Both Huynher and Weiss exclaimed.

"I wouldn't date this curse if the fate of the world depended on it!" Weiss snapped.

"Winter, no-ones dating anyone," Huynher interrupted. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"You continue to hurt me Huynher. You're not still mad about that night are you?"

"You know, you're lucky Luna wasn't there. If she saw, she might've killed you."

"What the hell are you two talking about? And how do you two know each other!?" Weiss questioned confused.

"I ran a job for your sister once. Some arrogant vigilantes were needed to help out some...important individuals."

"When did this happen!?"

"Around when you were applying for Beacon," said Winter.

"What!?"

"Look, small talk aside, can you help me?" Huynher asked.

"What do you need?" Winter replied.

"This new line of robots your dad's making, can you give me info on them?"

"Boys and their weaponized toys. Why don't you just ask Chaos? I told him all about them the robots."

"Really?"

"Also, tell your friend the next time you see him that he's still not my type."

"Funny you should say that because your sister and I wanna find him."

"Oh I see. She's trying to get with your friend."

"I AM NOT WINTER!" Weiss shrieked.

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen."

"Look, I wanna know if you've heard from him recently," Huynher said.

"Well, I heard from him a week ago. He said he required a lot more dust supplies and military tech."

"Dust and military tech huh?"

"Um, don't you know all this already? Aren't you and him still in contact with each other?"

"Time's have changed. He's…gone MIA."

"Well, around Halloween last year, he said that he needed a few supplies of dust. Later on he asked for some special blueprints and some old tech."

"Like what?"

"Just a few Atlesian Knight and Paladin control chips. Said he's gonna build some big computer. God damn gamers."

"I'm a gamer."

"I know, games are awesome!"

"Winter, you hate games," Weiss said.

"Shut up Weiss!"

"How often would he ask and how much did you send?" Huynher asked.

"Dust wise, he'd only asked for like a small box of different kinds of dust. And the robotics, he took quite a few motherboards and memory chips. He'd ask for them every 2-4 weeks. But this time, he asked for a whole shipping crate and a specific list of machine parts."

"Did he have any specific location for you to send the requests?"

"I sent them up north to Icarus like he asked me."

"Icarus huh. Is there any more by any chance?"

"Sorry but that's all he told me."

"Hmm…Well thanks for your help Winter."

"So when will I get a first date from you?"

"WINTER!" Weiss snapped.

"I'm sorry Snow Angel, but you're not my type."

"Why do you continue to break my heart Huynher?"

"Says the girl that rejected the other guy in CHRM."

"Ooh, shots fired. I like that."

"Aha, I bet."

"I'm sorry, but we gotta go Winter," Weiss interrupted.

"Wait, Weiss!" Winter said. "Don't hang-" Weiss dropped the call. She facepalmed and sighed heavily.

"Was someone getting jealous?" Huynher mocked.

"Ew!" Weiss pushed him away. "Not on your life, you dunce! Not even in a million years!" Huynher chuckled lightly. The two headed left the terminal for the elevator.

"So he's at Icarus."

"How do you plan for us to get there? Its not like it's a walk down the street."

"Hmm…I'm gonna need some time to work out a plan. In the meantime, we need to look up other leads." The elevator came to ground floor and the two got out. "But first, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Was that necessary information?"

"I'll meet you at the exit then." Huynher walked off to the toilets.

"Dunce…" Weiss stepped forward but bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry."

"Ah, that's okay…" The boy replied before seeing the girl. "Why hello there sweetheart." He changed his tone to a flirty one. "How you doing?"

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend."

"Aww…well what he don't know won't hurt him."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I know this great place that does awesome Chinese food if you're interested."

"I'm not."

"Oh come on! I'm a really cool guy."

"Do you know who I am!?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, huntress in training and 10 out of 10 babe, when she isn't being a bitch."

"Wha-ahh! How dare you!"

"What? I'm just playing with you darling." Weiss gave a threatening look. "Alright, too soon. I'm sorry."

"You'd better be. My father can do things you couldn't dare imagine!"

"Ooh, feisty. You're really my type."

"You're not mine though."

"Well if you're the sound of music, I'm the sound of madness, and according to physics, opposites attract."

"Really?"

"And according to Newton's laws, you **are** actually attracted to me."

"Get lost smartass."

"Suit yourself, Princess..." The guy walked off.

"Hmph! Stupid boys and their try-hard attitudes."

"So, who's your new boyfriend there?" Huynher asked, joining Weiss.

"Please, just another loser who know's me only for my last name." The two left the tower.

"That's exactly what your sister said to my a-hole friend when he tried flirting with her."

"What is it with guys and cheesy pick-up lines?"

"How bad?"

"Something about the sound of music."

"What!?" Huynher stopped and stared at her in a panic.

"And something about madness. Pfff, pretty-"

"Who was it?"

"Uh, that guy there." Weiss pointed to the boy she talked to before. The boy turned around, smirking. He raised his hand, revealing a joystick.

"Shit!"

"The people up top and the people down low!" he shouted.

_Click_

"GET DOWN!" Huynher tackled Weiss to the ground.

**KABOOM!**

_Recommended Music: Sound of Madness – Shinedown_

**AN: BUM BUM BUUUMMM...CLIFFHANGER! {Reader: Are you seriously gonna do this every time?} Yes I am. Man, I really hate how I can't make the last kaboom any bigger than what it is. Because seriously, that's barely 1% of what actually happened. And yes, the last few lines were lyrics because why not? Again, unknown when next update will occur but will get it out asap. Til' then, I'm out world.**

**P.S: Ship names...got only one for last time.**

**Blackbird (bad I know...)**

**Edit: WINTER CAME TO TOWN! Made her slightly more mature but kept a lil' fangirl side of her (for prequel purposes).**


	40. Weiss Snow Schnee-rious?

_"__Remind me again why we're here?"_ asked Emerald over the radio.

_"__It is one of life's greatest mysteries,"_ said Mercury.

_"__Don't get philosophical."_

_"__Just saying."_

"If you two are done quoting RvB then please, hurry the fuck up," said Reece as he entered the CCT.

_"__Setting the last up now."_

"Good, I'm just about done too." Reece walked over to a nearby console and tapped away on the keyboard. He put in his phone in the console then moved a file to the system. "I'm good. You guys clear?"

_"__We're waiting on you," _said Emerald.

"Well then, get some popcorn and prep the fireworks."

_"__So…after this, you guys wanna get a drink?"_ Mercury asked. _"Maybe hit up some club? Juniors or something?"_

"You're not my friend, you're my bodyguard. Get in my good books and I might just give a damn about your name. Until then, do what I want and don't get chummy with-oof." Reece walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Weiss said.

"Ah, that's okay…" Reece stared down on her and gave a flirty smile. "Why hello there sweetheart." He changed his tone to a flirty one. "How you doing?"

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend."

"Aww…well what he don't know won't hurt him."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I know this great place that does awesome Chinese food if you're interested."

"I'm not."

"Oh come on! I'm a really cool guy."

"Do you know who I am!?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, huntress in training and 10 out of 10 babe when she isn't being a bitch."

"How dare you!"

"What? I'm just playing with you darling. Alright, too soon. I'm sorry."

"You'd better be. My father can do things you couldn't dare imagine!"

"Ooh, feisty. You're really my type."

"You're not mine though."

"Well, if you're the sound of music, I'm the sound of madness, and according to physics, opposites attract."

"Really?"

"And according to Newton's laws, you **are** actually attracted to me."

"Get lost smartass."

"Suit yourself." Reece walked off.

_"__Oh god, I could throw up,"_ said Emerald.

"Was someone getting jealous?" Reece replied.

_"__You are the most disgusting being on the planet. How anyone would want you is beyond me."_

"What can I say? I'm sexy, flirty and know how to 'get down'. Wink."

_"__Hey, this might be a bad time but your friend is with her,"_ said Mercury.

"Good thing I left one of my trademark pickup lines then."

_"__He's looking at you."_

"Well, I think Linkin Park said it best…" Reece turned around smirking. He raised his hand, revealing a joystick. "The people up top and the people down low!" he shouted.

_Click_

"GET DOWN!" Huynher shouted as he tackled Weiss to the ground.

**_KABOOM!_**

A massive explosion occurred from the base of the tower, throwing nearby pedestrians to the ground. The ground shook violently as the tower slowly collapsed. People around the tower screamed and ran but Reece merely watched as the tower fell down.

_"__Holy shi-" _Mercury started.

"Wait for it," Reece interrupted. Four successive blasts occurred at the supporting buttresses, causing them to collapse with the upper half of the tower. "And obey every word bitches. 'Cause I'm runnin' it like that."

_"__What the fuck did you put in those bombs!?"_ Emerald screamed.

"Oh ya know, bit of fire dust, electric dust and a few dust cores from old robots."

_"__Dude…" _Mercury mumbled._"That's a little-"_

"I know, I went a little overkill with them but hey, it's not everyday you blow shit up so you may as well make it count." The last of the tower fell down with a crash. Reece sighed at the sight of his work. "In all my time in demolitions, I have to say that this…this is my masterpiece. And the best part about it is the fact that I-"

"GAH!" shouted Huynher as he pushed a large rock off him and Weiss. He stood and looked at Reece. Both students coughed from the cloud of dust around them.

"Ahh…scratch the last line."

"You…YOU PRICK!" Huynher stood up, morphed his glasses and drew Solaris and Celestia. Weiss got up and took out her rapier.

"To be fair, I didn't set the charges. That was lead head and tree face." Reece brushed his hand down his clothes. His green hoodie and jeans disappeared for his standard overcoat and pants. He drew his axe and raised it at them. "So…what are we gonna do next?"

"HOW COULD YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!?"

"I'm sure there are _some_ survivors in there. Why so serious? Or should I say, _Weiss Snow Schnee-rious?_"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Huynher rushed Reece and swung wildly at him. Reece kept up with his movements and blocked all his attacks. Huynher lunged in for a strike with Solaris. Reece anticipated it and drew Silent Havoc to go in for a stab but Huynher summouned a glyph to hold Reece's blade in place. He tripped Reece up then punched him in the stomach and into a bench.

"Ooh…that tickled…" Reece got up.

"GRRR!" Huynher charged again but was interrupted when Mercury and Emerald jumped in front of him. "Get the fuck outta my way, punks!"

"Sorry," said Mercurly smugly. "That's not in my job description."

"Nothing's in your job description," said Emerald.

"Don't start."

"You've already failed your job," said Reece, walking up to them. "Both of you have. But, you can make it up to me by giving me and the Ice Queen some alone time."

"Hmph," Mercury smirked. "This oughtta be fun."

"Try me, lead head," Huynher warned with a promising look.

"Maybe I will." Mercury shot off his boots and was projected into the air. He shot again in the air and lunged at Huynher. Huynher blocked the kick with Solaris. Mercury shot off the sword and made Huynher stumble slightly. Emerald ran in ater and went to strike him but her kamas were blocked by Myrtenaster. Weiss countered Emerald and pushed her back. Reece jumped over Emerald then went to slice the heiress in half with Pure Havoc. Huynher ran to defend her and took the hit. He was projected into a tree. Mercury and Emerald converged on him while Weiss' attention focused on Reece.

"Well, now that that's over, how 'bout we go back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal?" Reece asked flirtingly.

"I have a boyfriend loser," Weiss snapped.

"Ahh…shot down again. Don't even let me buy you a drink and talk? I just might be your type."

"Hmph. Even if you were my type, you'd have to be pretty high up to be dating any Schnee."

"Like I said Ice Queen, if you're the sound of music, I'm the sound of madness. We are like, total opposites. But hey, opposites attract right?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Well then, why don't we skip the dirty talk and get with the action?"

"Pervert."

"Hehe, well if you me to be a gentleman…" Reece raised Pure Havoc at her. "…Ladies first."

_Meanwhile…_

Huynher split his swords into SMGs and fired at the duo. Mercury dodged while Emerald deflected the bullets with her kamas. When Huynher ran out of ammo, Mercury rushed in on him. Huynher reverted to dual swords and blocked the incoming kick, forcing the boy back but leaving him wide open for Emerald. The hooded boy barely blocked the kamas as he recovered. He swung around and blocked them then jumped back.

"Not bad," Mercury complemented.

"Not bad yourself," Huynher taunted. "You're good but I've seen better."

"Oh really?" Emerald said as she switched to pistols. She fired at the freedom fighter. Huynher switched Solaris to twinsword and spun it around to deflect the bullets. When she ran out of ammo, Mercury and Huynher ran at each other. Mercury jumped up and went for a flying kick but Huynher blocked it with his sword. Mercury shot off the sword making Huynher stumble back slightly. Emerald followed through with her kamas landing a slash to Huynher chest and knocking him back. "How's that?"

"Heh…" Huynher got up and smiled. "I'll pay that one for its coordination but that better not be the best move you've got."

"Watch this then." Emerald and Mercury ganged up on Huynher. Huynher reverted Solaris back to longsword and ran at them. Mercury kicked low and tried to sweep Huynher off his feet. Huynher dodged his sweeps before catching his foot and throwing him back. Emerald ducked under her airborne partner then lunged in at Huynher. Their weapons clashed as slashes and strikes against each other until Emerald jumped over him and switched her kamas to kusarigama. She whipped her weapon at Huynher who tried his best to dodge. Mercury ran at him from nowhere and surprised him with a double shot-kick to his chest. Huynher crashed into the tower debris after being catapulted by the force of Mercury's attack.

"That was easy," Mercury laughed. "So much for fre-" A wall from the tower debris came from where Huynher was and smashed him like a bullet train, sending him flying a few meters.

"What the?" Emerald turned to see Huynher standing tall, slightly hurt but still standing nonetheless.

"Alright," Huynher said smugly. "My turn." Huynher ran at Emerald and swung Solaris at her. Swords and kamas clanged against one another until Huynher knocked away his opponent's weapons. Emerald just dodged Huynher's following slashes before falling back and switching with Mercury. Huynher sheathed his sword and drew his blades. Both boys' attacks were blocked by one another.

"Well, things are getting interest-argh!" Mercury started before being kicked in the face. The elder boy tumbled to the ground and growled. Emerald jumped over him, kamas in hand and threw them at Huynher. He dodged the kamas but Emerald swung them round on the connected chain. Huynher ducked under one and caught the other. He gave a strong tug, pulled Emerald off her feet and swung her into a tree. Mercury had got up and jumped at Huynher but the freedom fighter pulled Emerald up and into him before bringing them both down into the pavement.

"Boom bitches." Huynher looked over to Reece and Weiss. Weiss was disarmed as Reece raised Pure Havoc point blank at her face. "Shit!"

"And here I expected just a little better fight from you," said Reece. "Well on the bright side, you did go down fighting."

"WEISS!" Huynher threw Solaris at her. Weiss quickly swiped the sword and shifted the shotgun just in time from blowing half her face off. She used a glyph to force Reece back then leaped up to her feet and rushed him. Solaris and Pure Havoc clanged against each other before Weiss rolled over to Myrtenaster and doubled up on him. Reece drew Silent Havoc and evened her weapons. Weiss lunged in again and slashed down on Reece who blocked both swords with his axe. Both fighters stared the other down.

"Oh you are just a treat, aren't you?" Reece smirked. He slowly forced Weiss back.

"Hmph, you don't know me!" said Weiss. She held her ground against him.

"Don't I?" Reece broke off and retreated. "You were treated like a princess just so daddy didn't have to deal with you, Snow Angel."

"That's not even remotely true!"

"Isn't it? Your sister told me otherwise."

"And what might you be in comparison to me? Another arrogant vigilante."

"Oh Jesus Christ, here we go. I've done my fair share of freedom fighting, and yes it was freedom fighting, against you and your pathetic excuse for a CEO father."

"How dare you!"

"You know, I don't get you. Even Winter admitted to him being a fucking tool for god's sake and you defend him?"

"So what if he had his errors! Look at you!"

"No, sweetheart. Not me, but **you**. You're afraid you're gonna make the same mistakes he did and bring dishonour to your family's name. Well let me help clear things up for you. Your dad's gonna pave the road for your demise. The fact is he knows he screwed up in his career and doesn't want to be the reason for its imminent downfall. So what's he gonna do? Throw his very own daughter off a cliff and blame her for dragging down the family business."

"My father would never do that!"

"Your words say something, but your eyes say another." Weiss charged at Reece once more but the boy merely sidestepped and tripped the girl. "You know, if you wanted to skip the foreplay, you should've just asked." Weiss got up.

"Not on your life, perv."

"Ahh…why do you shoot me down? Is it because your father will disapprove? Maybe that's why you defend him. Because you know if just one thing isn't perfect, he'll be disappointed and disown you. Hmph, that's it isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Now we're getting somewhere! You don't fight to make a difference. You fight to clear up the errors of your papa. Everything you've ever done has been to please him or to save him. But nothing you ever did was recognized. And now here you are, trying to prove yourself to him. That's noble Ice Queen, but the only problem with your little plan…you're afraid that no matter what, he will never be proud of you. However, that's not even the biggest error you make. For that…is the fact that you will never accept yourself."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Weiss raised Myrtenaster and waved it around, releasing shards of dust that homed in on Reece.

"WHOA!" Reece rolled to the side to avoid the first. He bobbed and weaved through the storm of dust looking to impale him.

"I DON'T NEED THIS FROM YOU! YOU FILTHY, SCUM-SUCKING, PSYCHOTIC, SOCIOPATHIC, PERVERTED, MISOGYNISTC FUCKING **PIG!**" The last shard released was bound to hit Reece…but the boy raised his left hand and the dust faded into his skin. Weiss gasped as Reece absorbed the impact dust and his hand turned white. He slowly walked up to the heiress who was stuck in awe.

"The funny thing is, in any other circumstance, you actually may've had a point about me there…except, I'm an eagle, not a pig, my parents died because of the people I'm working with, my ex-leader is younger than me, I have massive boner for murder and there is no one who can possibly comprehend the sexual tension I experiance on a daily basis due to the constant interference of all you goddamn sexy women trying to bring me to justice! So in other words, Miss Schnee…CHA-CHA-CHA-CHECK YOUR PRIVELDGE!" Reece bitch-slapped the heiress across the cheek and smashed her through a bench.

"Ahh!" Weiss tumbled to the ground. She looked up and gasped. Reece raised his shotgun point blank at her face. "W-wait!"

"Oh? Haven't you heard the new sensation sweeping the nation darling?" He cocked his gun and grinned evilly. "Bitches **love** cannons!" Reece prepared to pull the trigger but was kicked in the back by Neptune.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" he ordered. Reece looked up to see that Ruby, Neptune and everyone else had regrouped with Weiss.

"Oh look, the cavalry. Why am I not impressed? Goldilocks, Kitty Cat, nice to see you both again."

"Piss off psycho!" Yang shouted.

"I am not a psycho, I am fucking chaos. We went over this last time blondie." Mercury and Emerald fell to Reece's feet. "God dammit. You idiots had one job! One fucking job!"

"Up yours..." Mercury groaned as Emerald flipped Reece the bird. Huynher joined RWBY and SSSN and reclaimed his sword.

"End of the line bitch!" Huynher shouted. He raised Solaris at him. "Drop it!"

"Well, you're right," Reece said in an empathetic tone. "I think the only sensible thing to do would be to-LOOKANOBVIOUSDISTRACTION!" Reece threw a red dust crystal at the group's feet and shot it with his Silent Havoc. The explosion sent the group flying backwards. "That trick never gets old. Now as much as I'd love to stay a chat a bit more, it's my cue to leave now." A bullhead came down and landed near him.

"Good to see you sir!" said Mitty as he helped the three up. "And nice job with the tower-"

"Oh, kiss my ass another time." Huynher got up and saw the ship gain altitude. Reece saluted him as the bullhead shifted its jets and flew off.

"FUCK NO YOU DON'T ASSHOLE!" Huynher shouted. He ran after the ship and shot Chiara's grapple hook at it. The ship took flew off with Huynher hanging off it.

"Damn," Reece said looking at Mercury and Emerald. "You two got fucked up bad." The injured pair groaned angrily at him.

"Sir, we've got something attached to the ship," said the pilot.

"Ugh, that ride moocher. Just swing him into a building or something." The pilot swung the ship left and right. Huynher acted like a pendulum as he swung around into the side of a building. He growled as he bashed into the bricks then swung to the other side, aimed face-first into a wall.

"Oh come ON!" Huynher shouted. He shot Celestia to project him away from the wall, narrowly missing it. He then slowly began retracting his hook.

"He's still on sir!" the pilot said.

"Oh for fucks sake, open the door!" Reece ordered. The door opened. Huynher looked up to the opened door. Reece raised Pure Havoc at the line and shot it. His semblance ate away at the chord until it snapped off. Huynher fell to the street hard and watched as the bullhead escaped.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he cursed. Soon, the ship flew out of sight. Huynher looked around at the many people staring at him. Murmurs went through the crowd as they stared at the freedom fighter. "Ahh, fuck." Huynher ran down the street. _"I will never forgive you for this you bastard,"_ He thought._ "Never for this…"_

_Recommended Music: Lights Out – Breaking Benjamin_

**AN: I've returned! Not that I was missing in the first place. And now that I'm here, I'll be the first to say HOLY FUDGENUGGETS! HE BLEW UP THE CCT AND KILLED A WHOLE LOT OF PEOPLE! THAT BASTARD! Add in the**** flirting, references and a variety of big insults (courtesy of Weiss) all to sum him up; someone that I as an author enjoy screwing with to the degree that you hate loving to hate him or love hating to love him (I know it's a double negative...actually it's a double double negative...I think). Anyways, I have a bit of good and bad news. Bad news is I dunno when the next chapter will be out but most likely won't see that until mid-May next month. I will try and post earlier but school is a drag. On the good news, this fanfic has (somehow)...reached over 10,000 views!**

_**Celebrate good times, come on!**_

**Really though, thank you all for the support so far. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and hope I continue to keep you reading. You guys rock and you know you do {Fistbumps reader through screen}. Until next time, stay cool world and I'm gone. Safe!**

**P.S: Of course, I'm going to ask what you think would be a good ReecexWeiss ship name.**


	41. Victory Everlasting

_Recommended Music: Smell of Victory – Two Steps from Hell_

Pyrrha panted hard. Sweat dripped down her face as she took in deep breaths. She looked at her opponent who also panted heavily. Huynher and Pyrrha stared each other off, weapons down. Finally, the two raised their weapons and rushed each other with a loud battle cry.

Miló and Solaris clashed as their masters swung at the other. Both warriors tried but failed to better the other with their fast movements. Huynher lunged in but Pyrrha knocked him in the chest with Akoúo̱. The hooded boy slid back, allowing Pyrrha a chance to rush him. The spartaness slashed downwards on Huynher but he drew Celestia and blocked the attack. Pyrrha went to bash him again with Akoúo̱ but Huynher spun left and let her pass. He then took advantage of the stance she was in and went to strike her back. Pyrrha swiftly regained composure and turned just in time to block Solaris. She fended off the attack until Huynher jumped back.

Pyrrha switched Miló to javelin form as Huynher switched Solaris to twinsword. They both ran at each other again. Blades met as they fought once more. Huynher slowly forced her back then swung at her from the side, but Pyrrha elegantly flipped over the the sword and threw her shield at his face. Huynher was knocked back hard but backflipped and landed on his feet. Pyrrha called back Akoúo̱ with her semblance then swiched Miló to rifle form and fired at Huynher. Huynher spun Solaris around in a circle, deflecting the bullets before leaping into the air and switching to SMGs. He shot back at the girl, but Pyrrha raised her shield to defend her from the bullet storm. When Huynher landed, he reverted back to sword form and rushed Pyrrha once more. Pyrrha reverted Miló back to xiphos and ran at him too. The first clang had both fighters vying for power. They both stared into each others eyes, looking to better their opponent.

Huynher pushed Pyrrha back then threw Solaris to his opposite hand to draw Chiara. He continued to slash at Pyrrha who defended strongly with her shield. Solaris and Chiara mauled Akoúo̱ but could not touch girl behind it. Huynher spun around, giving him time to switch hands with his sword and draw Celestia, then attacked again but still could not break Pyrrha's defense. Meanwhile, the spartaness prepared her counterattack. When Huynher swung down with Solaris, Pyrrha expertly moved Akoúo̱ down and directed the sword into the ground. With Huynher wide open, Pyrrha went to slash at him. The boy ducked as best he could, missing the edge of Miló by a mere centimeter. As Pyrrha tried to recover, Huynher spun around and swung up with Solaris, managing to disarm her of her sword. Shocked, Pyrrha quickly put up her shield as Huynher swung back down.

Huynher pushed the girl back with the strength of his blows. On his last strike in, Pyrrha used her semblance to move Solaris just enough to avoid contact with her shield. Huynher felt the change in direction. After completing his slash, he spun around with Celestia wielded like a dagger and slashed at her from the left. The blade got behind the Akoúo̱ and the shield was knocked away. Huynher followed up with a sparta kick to the chest. Pyrrha was airborne a while before landing hard on her back. She was about to get up when the tip of Solaris entered her sight, mere centimeters away from her face.

"And that's the match…" Professor Goodwitch said surprised. There were murmurs passing through the students as well as many looks shock, even on her face. "Well…well done to you both. That was possibly-"

"The greatest fight ever," Huynher panted with a smirk on his face. "Of all time." He sheathed his weapons then reverted his glasses.

"Not the words I was going to use, but still a spectacle nonetheless. Both of you displayed a high degree of combat skills. You should both be very proud with yourselves."

"I…I lost?" Pyrrha stuttered, slightly in shock of the result.

"You certainly put up a good fight though," Huynher said, helping her up. "I reckon another few minutes and the result would've been different. But you really live up to your title, don'tcha?"

"Th-thanks." The bell rang seconds after.

"Class dismissed," Goodwitch called. "And remember students, next Monday you will all be undertaking missions. I suggest you use your weekend to prepare in advance."

_Later that day, cut to Huynher's dorm…_

"Please?"

"No."

"P-lease?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles, whip cream, nuts and a cherry on to-"

"Ask me again and I will make you run around the school," Huynher said very annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Ruby said.

"No and that's final!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Weiss asked.

"Your partner wants-"

"Your undying love?" Yang mocked.

"You, shut up. She wants one of my blades."

"Just for a second?" Ruby pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"NO! And where the hell are those idiots?"

"You mean the four devilishly handsome guys from the epic Team SSSN?" Sun said as he and his team entered the room.

"You know what? Why do I bother letting you idiots help when you refuse to take this seriously?"

"Hey, we are taking this seriously." Huynher shot an angry glare at them then turned on the TV.

"The official death count from last weeks terrorist attack on the Cross Continental Tower has reached 213 alongside a further 2000 people injured," said the reporter. "With the tower debris cleared, reconstruction of the tower is planned for immediate action to restore communications with the outer kingdoms. The council has also requested the assist of Atlesian forces and the Schnee Dust Company in rebuilding the CCT as well as apprehending the suspected fugitives related to what experts are now calling the worst act of terrorism since last year's takeover attempt by Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall."

_"In the aftermath of this…dreadful event, the safety of every man, woman and child has never been so important. And so, in this time of need, we ask for help from our fellow kingdoms. We assure you citizens that we are trying our absolute best to ensure the safety and wellbeing of everyone within the walls of our great kingdom. The police and military forces are doing everything they can in dealing with these terrorists and ask you all to continue to cooperate with the authorities. We thank you very much for your patience and understanding."_

"Numerous people have reported a bullhead leaving the CCT shortly after it was destroyed," the reporter continued. The TV showed a recording of Huynher tailing the bullhead. "The airship was last seen heading north of the tower. Witnesses also report seeing this blue figure attached to the ship. Police and Military specialist suspect the person to be the leader of the long gone team CHRM, however are failing to find links to their involvement in this act. The figure was last seen on-" Huynher turned off the TV.

"Uhh…could be worse?" Neptune shrugged nervously.

"I think you misheard. 213 PEOPLE HAVE FUCKING DIED, 2000 PEOPLE HAVE BEEN INJURED, ATLAS IS OFFICIALLY INVADING THE KINGDOM, VALE HAS NO COMMUNICATIONS WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD AND PEOPLE ARE NOW POINTING FINGERS AT US! So you could explain how this could be worse, that would be FUCKING AMAZING!"

_Knock knock knock_

"What the fuck is it now!?" Huynher went to the door and opened it.

"Err, hi," said Pyrrha behind the door.

"Uh…hey." Huynher's tone changed dramatically.

"Am I…interrupting anything?"

"Um, no you're good. What's up?"

"Well, I was uh…I was…"

"You were?" Huynher raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if…you'd maybe…wanna…um…"

"Um…" Huynher began to blush. "A-aren't you with Jaune?"

"What? Oh, oh! Nono, nothing like that!" Pyrrha began to blush as well.

"Oh…" Huynher gave a silent sigh of relief.

"N-no, I was wondering if you could…if you could train me?"

"Train you?"

"Yeah. I mean, you and RWBY have been training a lot lately and…well, you've obviously learnt a lot more than me."

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said a few more minutes, you'd win."

"Still, I lost and I thought there must be something you could teach me."

"I dunno. I frequently busy these days."

"Well…if you found time, would you consider it?"

"Errr…" Huynher looked to the side for a second thinking. _"Jesus. Is she for real?"_ Huynher looked back up at Pyrrha. She had hopeful eyes but was biting her lip in doubt. "Tell you what, if I'm not busy tonight, would 8.00 on the rooftops be okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure."

"I-It should be fine. Um, thanks."

"It's nothing."

"So, I'll…see you tonight?"

"Yeah…catcha." Pyrrha left and Huynher closed the door. "Did I…seriously just get asked to train the invincible girl?" He turned around to get a variety of looks from people. "What?"

"Ew." said Weiss with a slightly disgusted look.

"Trying to steal Jaune's girl are we?" Yang teased.

"Aren't you trying to hook me up with your sis?" Huynher questioned.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So you do want her," Yang continued.

"HEY!"

"No," Huynher said.

"Alright, keep lying to yourself," Yang smirked.

"Dear god, I hate you."

"So I take it you're gone for the night," said Blake.

"Most likely."

"I don't understand why someone as skilled as her needs someone like you to teach her," said Weiss.

"Maybe because she's not arrogant when it comes to training and actually wants to better herself."

"Excuse me? I could easily kick your ass!"

"Says the girl that nearly died when some arrogant vigilante disarmed her twice and was at point blank range of his shotgun."

"I COULD'VE TAKEN HIM!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Huynher retrieved Solaris and his scroll. "I'll let you all have the night to yourselves but please, for the love of god, don't break any of my walls down."

"That was a one time mistake!" Yang shouted. Huynher shook his head and left the dorm.

_Later that night…_

"You're two minutes late," Huynher said to Pyrrha as she joined him on the rooftop.

"Sorry," Pyrrha said. "I invited Jaune if that's alright with you." Jaune appeared behind Pyrrha.

"Hey," he said.

"'Sup," Huynher replied.

"So…what are we gonna do?"

"Well, since there's now two of you, I'll set you up with my cube while I do one on one with Pyrrha. In a while, you can swap. Sound good?" The pair nodded. "Alright, catch." Huynher threw his cube at Jaune who fumbled as he caught it. "Careful with it."

"Sorry."

"So what did you have in mind for tonight?" Pyrrha asked.

"I thought we could go over what things you could've done a bit better in our fight today. Unless you had something better in mind."

"No no, that's fine."

"Alright then." Huynher drew Solaris and Celestia. Pyrrha drew Miló and Akoúo̱. "At your ready." Pyrrha rushed forward at Huynher, but he forced her back immediately. Pyrrha was straight away pushed onto the defensive again. Huynher swung Solaris down on her again but Pyrrha forced the sword down with her shield again. "Hold it!" Huynher ordered as Pyrrha prepared to slash down.

"Huh!?" Pyrrha stopped just in time. Huynher stepped back.

"Your stance is wrong to do what you're doing." Huynher got behind her and directed her hands to a more suitable position. "You see, your arms will cross if you aren't careful. Instead of pushing the attack down, get lower and push the attack back up, that way you've pushed off their defence and leave 'em wide open to follow up." Pyrrha followed through with his motions. "Alright from the top." Huynher stepped back and got ready for battle. "Ready?"

"Hmm." Pyrrha nodded. Huynher rushed her slashing at her shield. Pyrrha braced herself for the attacks. As soon as Huynher swung down again, Pyrrha pushed the attack back and threw Huynher off balance. She tripped him up and raised her blade at his head.

"Not bad." Huynher smirked as he got up.

"Well, I had some help."

"WHOA!" Jaune shouted as the hologram disarmed him. The hologram then swung down on him. Jaune raised his shield in time to block the holographic axe. "Uh, little help here?"

"Uh, I dunno. Looks like your doing pretty well there."

"Oh screw you!" Huynher laughed a little before shooting Celestia's gun at the hologram in the head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

_Bow chicka bow wow!_

Huynher looked at his scroll and opened up the new message. "Sorry. I'm gonna have to cut tonight short. Something's just come up."

"That's okay," Pyrrha said. "Jaune and I can keep working on this."

"Well, good luck with training. I'll see ya round." He waved them off before heading downstairs. He opened his scroll the punched in some numbers. "Yo."

"Found him," Marx answered.

"Shoot."

_Recommended Music: To Victory – 300 OST_

**AN: Dear god, it's good to be back. Miss me world {Reader: Nope.} Oh...alright then. Anyway, this fight is one I'd constantly debate over who would win...and the song that played during it (we need more spartan music). In the end, it would've come down to Huynher's experience with many foes over his 'career' with his BFF. Speaking of who, we found out how big is kill count is...or at least went up by (the stats were a reference). Next chapter should be out soon now that I've done a major assignment (****hallelujah!). Until then world, safe. Stay cool, I'm out.**

**P.S: Ship names for ReecexWeiss were:**

**Articuno (Bird and Ice...yes I'm aware it's a pokemon!)**

**Sound of Madness (Plays on both the song and Reece's quote)**

**Snowmaggedon**** (by Tri4ceAwsmness. Kinda cliche me thinks, but then better than a pokemon ship name)**


	42. Relationship Status

"Oh look, if it isn't Flame Princess," Reece said as Cinder walked by.

"Spare me the flattery, Chaos," Cinder replied annoyed.

"And what's this? Using the actual name of her boss? Progress."

"It would appear that your plan worked." Cinder looked out to the dark sky, lit only by the lights of grunts moving equipment.

"Of course it did. Did you doubt it?"

"I fail to see how destroying the kingdom's communications was necessary considering your little 'alliance' with Atlas."

"When you do something controversial, people want to know how it happened. When the people in charge can't answer, they panic. Panic spreads, more questions are asked, more pressure is on the leaders, leaders need help. A simple process that both keeps covert and makes the council look weak." Reece walked up to Cinder. "So soul Cinder," Reece placed his hand on her hip as he joined her. "Since you look a little stressed, why don't we go for a midnight stroll in the woods? The air is clear, the moon's full-"

"Do you really take me as being that easy?"

"Well…easy isn't the word I'd use in this case but-"

"Even if I was, what possibly makes you think we have any sort of intimacy?"

"Aw come on. Don't act like you don't want some of this."

"Alright." Cinder turned to him. "What if I did?"

"Well, you'd be hanging with 1, a sexy looking stud, 2, the future hero of Vale, and 3, someone who knows how to please the ladies."

"Is that right?" Cinder asked with a teasing smile.

"Are you playing with me?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question."

"Sexy, I'm a nuclear bomb. I'm big, energetic and will rock your fucking world."

"All this talk and yet no show." Cinder got quite comfortably close to Reece.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if it was?" Cinder seductively cupped Reece's face. "Could you prove just how strong you are?"

"Try me." Reece and Cinder leaned in and passionately kissed one another. Cinder's hands fell down Reece's face to his chest. Reece's hands fell to her hips. They both caressed each other as their tongues danced around each other. Slowly, Reece moved his hands down to her rear as Cinder's hands moved back up to his neck. Little did the male know that Cinder was carrying a dart in her hand and placed it on him. Soon the pair stopped to breathe and stared into each other's seemingly loving eyes. "You are one amazing kisser…" Reece and Cinder smiled.

_Shing!_

"But sadly, a shit strategist if you actually thought this little charade of yours might work on me." Reece had drawn Silent Havoc and raised the blade at Cinder's throat. Her smile faded. "So I'm gonna ask you to drop it before I leave a massive crater in your world."

"Do you honestly think you can better me, boy?" she snarled back. "I've had my eye on the kingdom since before you and your little friend became the so called 'heroes' you are. I ran you when you were in the White Fang. If you think you can make me a pawn for your little 'peacekeeping' mission, you're even more deluded than I thought." Mercury and Emerald stood behind Reece with a tablet in Mercury's hands. "So let's how strong you really are." Mercury tapped the pad and Reece closed his eyes as the device turned on. He lowered his hand and sheathed the blade. "How unimpressive. And here I expected you to put up more of a fight." Cinder walked over to Mercury and Emerald.

"That went well," Emerald said.

"He deserves credit for making it this far."

"So what now?" Mercury asked.

"We proceed with his plan. After all, it would be a waste to not use his resou-" Cinder gasped as she was hit in the back of the neck by a dart. Silent Havoc was raised behind her.

"Cinder!" Emerald shouted, running to her side. Reece laughed lightly as he took the device off his neck. Cinder clenched her head as pain filled her mind.

"Aren't you the naughty one?" Reece said.

"Don't make me shoot you in the fucking head!" Emerald warned, drawing a pistol.

"No baby. Don't make _me_ shoot you in the fucking head." Reece shot Emerald in the forehead with a dart. Mercury went to attack him but Reece managed a headshot on him whilst he was in midair for a flying kick. He fell to the floor and scratched at his forehead in pain. Reece tutted as he walked over to Cinder. "I'm a little hurt Cinder. I thought we actually could've had something."

"B-but…we've resisted them…"

"Oh, you don't think I've been working around that problem sweetheart? See, this improved model is designed to weaken your mind, allowing for easier, voice operated control and much more fun."

"You will PAY FOR THIS!"

"You don't get it do you? I'm always gonna be a step ahead of you. I done my homework and studied you. I can read you like a picture book. Every detail of you, I've learnt and every move you make, I can predict. You may be a powerful queen piece on this chessboard, but I am the king; the one that gives the orders. I give you kudos for trying to overthrow me…" He knelt down next to Cinder and pulled her hair, turning her to face him. "…But if you're gonna commit to it, at least have a half decent plan that might actually work. So, are you gonna behave, or does daddy have to keep punishing you?" Cinder's eyes burned with fury. Tears began to form around her eyes as the pain continued. She stared at him threateningly yet in pain. Reece merely smirked at her. Cinder finally nodded in submission. "Smart girl." Reece released her and stood before deactivating the devices. The trio gasped as their pain ended in a heartbeat. "This is a _very_ sexy look on you."

"Don't patronize me," she hissed as she got up. Mercury and Emerald got up too.

"You should really be thanking me considering I busted you out of prison as well as giving you a chance at the ladies who put you there."

"Yet you can't deal with them yourselves."

"Well, hopefully tonight will deal with that."

"What?"

_BANG!_

"Talk about timing," Reece said. He switched his blades' ammunition.

"You expected them!?" Emerald exclaimed.

"Course I did. You think I'm gonna ease up because we've kept quiet for a week."

_BANG!_

"In five, four, three, two, one…"

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"You mistimed it,' Mercury stated.

"No, I did it right. He's just-"

_CRASH!_

The door smashed though the room, hitting a few grunts below. Huynher, RWBY and SSSN appeared from the entrance, weapons drawn.

"You're 5 seconds late," Reece said, pulling up his bandana.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Huynher replied.

"Oh, don't be. I'm just surprised you were stupid enough to show up after all."

"Stick 'em up!" Ruby shouted, raising Crescent Rose.

"Are you serious? Your innocence is so cute. Almost pains me to see it taken away. Almost."

"Hands off my sister psycho!" Yang threatened.

"Grragh! How many times must I…oh, screw it." Reece raised his Silent Havoc and shot at the blonde's forehead.

"Yang!" Everyone shouted. Reece then proceeded to shoot the rest of the heroes. Everyone stumbled back as darts hit them.

"New and improved darts bro. What do ya think?" Pain rushed through everyones veins as the darts activated. Eyes began turning red as they screamed. "Now obey." Soon, the screaming faded and Teams SSSN and RWBY stood up like soldiers. Huynher was holding his head on his knees.

"No…" Huynher muttered under the pain. He tried to remain in control.

"I said…obey!"

"NO!" Huynher screamed fiercely before ripping off the device.

"How the…oh for fuck's sake." Reece shot Huynher with another dart at him. Huynher drew Celestia in time to slice the device in half. "Somebody kill him!" RWBY and SSSN turned to Huynher and raised their weapons.

"Ah crap." Huynher jumped back as everyone else lunged in at him. Team SSSN made all attacked him first. Sun and Neptune hit first and swung down with their weapons. Huynher switched Solaris to twinsword and blocked the attacks. Sage and Scarlet lunged in when their teammates pulled out. Huynher expertly weaved around their attacks managed to kick Scarlet away. Yang jumped behind Huynher and went to punch him at the same time Sage went to strike him. Huynher noticed Yang and jumped up, nearly missing both attacks and returned the attacks to senders. He landed only to be ambushed by Blake and Weiss. He split Solaris to twin swords and managed to keep up with both girls' movements. He was about to force them back when Ruby used her semblance and struck him in the back.

"So…" said Reece to Cinder. "After this is all over, did you still want me to prove my worth, baby?"

"Go to hell!" Cinder growled.

"You're not still mad about the whole 'you can't beat me' shtick, are you?"

"Up yours!"

"Oh come on, it could've been worse."

"You fucking shot us!" Emerald shouted.

"Shut up, tree face." Meanwhile, Huynher was now using all three of his weapons as he fended off his 8 friends. He was holding off Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Sun as best he could.

"Guys, it's me!" He tried reasoning. "Fight the devi-OWW!" Huynher got sucker-punched by Yang out of nowhere. The hooded boy was bashed onto the floor.

"Ohoho, he got fucked up!" Mercury laughed. Huynher growled.

"Alright…fuck it. Dust."

"Dust?" Emerald questioned. Huynher pulled out 4 different dusts; the four main elements and crushed them in his hands. He absorbed the power and stood up.

"Who's first?" Everyone ran at the boy. Huynher waited for them to get close then punched the ground, creating a burst of the dust energy that blew the 8 back. Team SSSN were the first to get up and stormed Huynher again. The hooded boy put his sword back together and charged at them back. Neptune attacked first, slashing at Huynher with his guanduo. Huynher ducked under the polearm and froze the weapon in place. He then cut the device off Neptune, making him fall and hold his head in pain, screaming. Sage swung his greatsword down on Huynher but the boy expertly dodged his attack and shot a bolt of lightning at his device.

Scarlet jumped up and went to attack him from behind. Huynher created a current of air with wind dust and kept him in the air. He then jumped up and cut off his device. Scarlet dropped to the floor with a thud and Huynher landed next to him. Sun got in close and detatched his bo staff. The Faunus swung at Huynher with his nunchucks, firing them as they spun. The freedom fighter managed to guard himself from the gun-guns and eventually caught one, pulling in Sun and cutting off his device.

Suddenly, all of RWBY attacked him at once. Huynher blew back Yang, Blake and Weiss and took on Ruby. Ruby charged at him and swung her scythe down on him. Huynher created a wind shield the moment Crescent Rose was meant to hit him and blew her up into the air. He then jumped at her and cut her device off mid air before bringing her down to safety. Blake immediately jumped at him when he landed. Gambol Shroud was swung around but could not get past Solaris. Huynher electrified his sword and blocked then next attack. The electricity course through Solaris to Gambol Shroud and then to Blake, causing her device to fail and shocking her slightly.

Weiss followed up when she summoned glyphs around Huynher. She jumped around her glyphs attempting to beat Huynher through speed. The hooded boy inhumanely kept up with her speed, dodging or blocking her attacks. On Weiss' last lunge, Huynher froze her when their weapons touched. He focused the ice on her device, eventually causing it to fail before smashing open the ice, releasing her. Yang finally They both punched at the same time, fist meeting fist. The two stared each other off as they fought for the win until Huynher's hand burst into flames. The fire spread all over Yang's body and burned off the device. Yang's aura took most of the flame dust but she dropped into Huynher's arms as the dart burned. Huynher panted hard as Yang returned to her normal self after some screaming. Yang looked up to Huynher.

"You okay?" Huynher asked.

"Now that you're here…" Yang sighed with a cheeky smile. She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"Ahem…" Reece interrupted. "Do you need me to dim the lights for you two?" Huynher immediately dropped Yang.

"Hey!"

"Is that the best you can do!?" Huynher challenged.

"Well, since you asked…" Reece snapped his fingers and a Mk. II Paladin smashed through the roof down to the floor. "The finished Atlesian Mark 2 Paladin. Now with energy shielding, reinforced armor plating and, my personal favorite, bigger, better and plenty more anti-vermin weapons." The paladin's arms transformed into massive dust-fed miniguns. Rocket launchers appeared from the robot's shoulders and laser targeting-machine guns appeared from the chest, targeting Huynher. "And guess who's driving the official finished model?"

"Nice to see you again buddy," said the pilot of the mech.

"Oh, you son of a bitch," Huynher swore under his breath.

"That's right buddy. The 'Recking crew' is here."

"You never could stop with that pun could you, Recker?"

"Uhh…" Sun grumbled as he and everyone else stood up. "Can someone tell me why there is a massive robot in front of us?"

"Probably 'cause someone's trying to kill us, moron."

"I got 10 lien says they die in the 10 minutes," Mercury said.

"I'll take those odds," Emerald replied.

"Let's get ready to rumblllllllllllllle!" Recker shouted.

"Freezerburn!" Huynher yelled. Yang leaped into the air as Weiss pierced the ground with Myrtenaster, creating an ice circle. Everyone jumped back as Yang hit the ice sheet, creating a thick mist. Recker activated the mech's thermal vision and switched the arms to dust blasters, watching the mist. The nine ran around the mist. Recker shot at the mist when he saw Sage and Scarlet. The two got hit and were blown back into the wall. The laser machine guns targeted the others but their attacks were blocked.

"Black Sun!" Sun and Blake leaped into the air and attacked the mech from behind. Recker spun the robot around, smacking the faunus pair into a column.

"Arctic ocean!" Neptune and Weiss ran from the mist and attacked the legs of the mech. Their attacks did nothing as the energy shields prevented any damage from occurring. Recker kicked Weiss away and took aim with the cannons. His aim was distracted when Neptune switched to railgun and shot at his cannon. Recker turned his opposite cannon to Neptune and blasted it at his feet, sending him flying. Huynher summoned a glyph to slow him down and break his fall next to him behind cover.

"It's shields are too strong," Neptune said getting back up.

"Grr…Clone Jutsu!" Sun and Huynher came together and created several glowing clones of themselves. The clones ran at the mech and exploded on impact, lowering the shields slightly. Recker turned to them and fired the now transformed miniguns at them, giving Yang an opportunity to hit the back of the mech and grab onto it. She punch-shot the cockpit and depleted the shields of the mech even more. Recker spun the upper half around to shake the girl but she Yanged in there.

"Ladybug!" Blake and Ruby ran out and slashed at the minigun barrels of the mech. The paladin stumbled around as it was attacked on both sides. Finally, Recker threw off Yang and stamped at the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the ladybug pair flying. Blake was thrown into the still recovering Sage and Scarlet as Ruby was flung into a pillar. Recker turned to the down girl, preparing to finish her off. The Paladin's cannon turned to a fist as Ruby looked up at it. She closed her eyes as the fist came down on her…and yet she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see Huynher contending with the fist. His hoodie let off streaks of bright gold.

"Move!" he ordered. Ruby quickly moved away and Huynher jumped out of the way. He shot Chiara's hook at the canopy and retracted. "Sea Monkeys!" Sun summoned another team of clones to attack the opposite arm. Neptune switched his railgun and fired at the mech's cockpit. Recker activated the machine guns that targeted Neptune, forcing him to retreat.

"Freedom Fire!" Yang and Huynher rushed in at the damaged arm and punched it both at the same time, crushing the arm and destroying it. Recker shot missiles out from the Paladin's shoulders and targeted Yang and Huynher. Yang fell back as Huynher lunged in.

"Assassin's Creed!" Blake took Yang's place and attacked the joint of the other arm with Huynher. With one well timed slash, the pair sliced off the opposite arm. They both then moved in to cut the the legs down. Recker attempted to cut the duo but they were too fast. Blake and Huynher finally managed to cut off the lower half of the legs before retreating back to the group.

"Snowstorm!" Weiss and Huynher summoned glyphs that held the last of the Paladin in place. Recker attempted to fire off the missiles in a last ditch effort but the duo used dust crystals to counter them.

"Red vs Blue!" Ruby and Huynher rushed in at the weak paladin. Ruby cut the upper half of the mech off completely, sending Recker and the canopy airborne before Huynher struck the remainder of the robot and disintegrated it. Recker was beaten out of the now erased machine and crashed at Reece's feet.

"Ahh…fucking…" Recker grunted in pain.

"Well, that's just great," Reece commented sarcastically, looking down at Recker. "There goes Plan B."

"Anymore shit you wanna throw!?" Huynher called. His hoodie stopped glowing. "We'll take it down."

"Really? Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"You're not starting that with me again."

**"****REALLY!?"**

"...No."

"Activate failsafe, Designation P."

"Designation what?" Ruby asked confused.

_SMASH!_

An object smashed through the ceiling almost directly above them. Everyone scattered just before the roof hit the ground. A cloud of dust swept through the building. Everyone looked to the cloud to find a girl in the middle of it.

"Penny?"

"Threats detected," Penny said in a dark monotone voice.

"Oh so you two know each other?" Reece said. "This should make things more fun"

"You bastard!" Huynher cursed.

"Hey, I was only one of about 2 weeks."

"Wait, what?" Mercury and Emerald asked simultaneously.

"How'd you get her!?" Ruby demanded.

"Oh, that's quite the story, Red. Ya see-"

_I know you want me (want me). You know I wantcha (wantcha)._

"Whoop, one sec." Reece tapped his headset and answered the call. "Yo, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Wait, what!? Grrr, you idiots! Fuck it, I'll be there in a few." Reece ended the call. "Well, I hate to cut explanations short but I gotta do shit. Penny, sweetheart, kill them please?"

"Targets locked," the possessed girl said. Swords sprung from her back and hovered behind her like wings.

"Penny, listen to me!" Ruby pleaded. "We're your friends."

"Oh please!" said Reece, rolling his eyes. "Spare the audience the cliché 'we're your friends' BS!"

"The audience?" Emerald asked. "What audience?"

"Firing main cannon," Penny said. Penny's swords spun in front of her and a green light emanated from the center.

"GET DOWN!" Huynher ordered. The green light transformed into a laser beam and shot straight in the center of the group. Everyone quickly jumped to the side as the beam shot at them, burning into the ground a few inches.

"Day-amn," Reece said, looking at the line of dirt now shown. "Well, that's enough fun for one night." Reece turned and walked away from them. "Kill them all." Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Recker followed after him.

"He's getting away," Yang said.

"I'm going after him," Huynher said. He prepared to run from cover but Ruby stopped him.

"What about Penny?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno! Find a way to take her device off!"

"How!?"

"Targets locked," Said Penny when she spotted Huynher and Ruby. The two looked at her. Penny's swords pointed at them.

"Uh oh…"

"Eliminating threats." Penny's swords sped towards the pair. The duo used used their semblances to quickly get away. Penny retrieved her swords as Blake and Scarlet began to attack. She spun her swords around her and blocked the pair's attack before countering them and pinning them to the wall. Penny turned to them and approached the pair. Weiss fired an ice shard at her and froze her in place.

"Uh, little help here?" Scarlet asked. Penny suddenly bust out of the crystal and turned to the heiress. She withdrew her swords and sent them flying towards Weiss. Weiss summoned a glyph to defend herself. Sage and Sun attempted to attack the girl from behind. Penny sensed them and backflipped over them, kicking them in the face and onto the floor as she did.

"Seaside!" Huynher shouted. Neptune and Yang ran at Penny when she landed. Neptune was the first to strike her swords. He spun his trident around but couldn't get past her blades. He lunged in but found himself disarmed when Penny caught the weapon. Yang jumped over Neptune and landed a hard punch to Penny's face, projecting the possessed girl a few meters only for her to recover and land on her feet. Yang ran at her and punch-shot at her but Penny formed a barrier with her swords, blocking her rounds. Huynher pulled out some electric dust and prepared to augment Solaris when Ruby stopped him.

"We can't hurt her," she stated.

"Well how else are we supposed to save her!?" Huynher questioned. Ruby thought a moment.

"What if we tried the twister?" Yang tried to jump over the swords but was beaten back when Penny raised the sword-shield and smacked it into her. The brawler was flung into Weiss who prepared to attack again. Huynher growled lightly.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Huynher and Ruby ran around Penny and gained speed. Soon, the duo had created a small tornado around the robotic girl and slowly got her airborne. "Now!" Huynher and Ruby ran into the twister and jumped at Penny. Penny managed to recover in time to call back her swords and counter the pair. Huynher was thrown away while Ruby got pinned to the wall by Penny's swords. Penny landed in the center and walked up to Ruby.

"Penny it's me!" Ruby shouted. "Ruby! Your friend!"

"Target neutralized," she said, unable to hear her friend's cries. Penny withdrew a blade pinning Ruby's hood and pointed it at her chest.

"PENNY!"

"Terminating." The sword floated in front of Ruby and and spun around slowly. Ruby clamped her eyes shut and looked away. It was the end…but she felt no pain again. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blue figure in front of her.

"Huynher!?" Penny's sword impaled the hooded boy, from chest to back. Huynher stood there unmoving.

"Target eliminated."

"Not quite yet…" Huynher mumbled. He drew Chiara and slashed at Penny's head. The blade just reached far enough to cut the dart off the girl's forehead. Penny shook violently as blue sparks flashed around her body. Soon, she fainted. Everyone ran over to Huynher and Ruby. Yang, Scarlet and Sun helped Ruby while the others tended to Huynher.

"You okay?" Blake asked in a panicked voice.

"What do you think?" Huynher quickly pulled out the sword. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"What are you doing!?" Weiss scolded.

"What?"

"Haven't you taken first aid!?"

"I have. And I say that had to come out of my chest."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Aw, you do care."

"Oh please." Weiss turned away. Suddenly, a metal ball dropped next to Penny.

"What the?" Everyone looked up to the roof. A Bullhead flew above the building.

"Hate to leave you all so soon but I gotta fly assholes!" Reece shouted from the ship. The metal ball extended in a bomb. "But here's a makeshift apology. It makes a real Yang!" The door closed and the ship flew off. A timer appeared on the bomb.

_60 seconds…_

"RUN!" Huynher shouted. Everyone ran to the door but the doorway was sealed by metal walls.

"We're trapped!" Sun shouted.

"Yang!"

"It's too strong!" she screamed as she pounded on the door.

_30 seconds…_

"Oh god, we're all gonna die!" Neptune panicked.

"There's gotta be a way!" Ruby said.

"I can do it," said Penny, getting up weakly.

"Penny?" Huynher questioned.

"Don't worry friend." Penny called back her swords and prepared her laser. "I'm combat ready!"

_15 seconds…_

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" Neptune said. Penny fired her laser at the door and burnt through it.

"Let's go!" Ruby called out. Everyone ran for the exit.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"GET DOWN!"

_Sss…_

"It was a dud!?" Weiss shouted.

"Why that trolling bas-" Yang started.

_KABLEWY!_

The whole building was obliterated in a dust explosion. Sun whistled low.

"Does he always have to leave with a bang?" Scarlet questioned. Everyone turned to Huynher who was covering his wound.

"Are you okay, friend?" Penny asked.

"Oh no, there's only a hole in my chest…" Huynher growled.

"Well, that's a 'hole' lot of problems," joked Yang.

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"Too soon?"

"GODDAMN IT YANG!" Everyone left Yang almost immediately.

_Recommended Music: We Control - Hyper_

**AN: MY EXAMS ARE OVER (HALLELUJAH)! How've you guys been. Missing me? {Distinctive cricket noise...}. Oh...okay then. ANYWAY, HOLY MERDA MADRE PUTA! WHAT A CHAPTER FULL OF FIGHTS, ROMANCE, ATTEMPTED BETRAYAL AND GETTING STABBED. All of which make me question one thing...what the hell did I write at the start!? Moving on, I thought I'd play with the idea of Reece and Cinder trying something romantic but found it hard to really connect abridged Alucard with manipulative Integra, so I decided to give them a chance and f**k with them both...not literally of course (not yet at least...hehe, maybe). Secondly, the ship names for Huynher came off the top of my head (and of course are references because me). And lastly, the fight scenes with Sage and Scarlet were hard CONSIDERING NO WEAPONS HAVE COME OUT YET! I discussed with my friend and we came up with the idea that Sage uses his one guarded fist while Scarlet has a sword or something (due to his military looking coat). This chap will change when we do finally see their weapons hopefully next Volume IF SOMEONE WOULD HURRY UP AND GIVE US A DATE (seriously though, I cannot wait for next Volume)! Fear not those who are actually into this as the next chapter will be out soon and I mean that. 'Til then, safe. Stay cool my lovely people!**

**P.S: It's that time again! I need ship names! Your challenge is...what? ReecexRuby? AHAHAHAHAHA-NO! I need ReecexCinder ships peepz. Why? Because who doesn't want to see ****abridged Alucard with manipulative Integra a thing?**

**Edit: SAGE AND SCARLET WEAPONS OUT! YAY!**


	43. Role Model

"Switch!" Huynher called. Ruby and Huynher exchanged weapons as they took down the last group of beowolves. The Grimm vanished after they were sliced by the duo.

"Simulation complete," said Sheila. "Well done students."

"That. Was. Awesome!" shouted Ruby happily. "You we're like 'hiya! Swish swish bang slice!' and I was like 'wacha! Swish swish stab!' and ooh that was so cool!"

"You right there Lavernius?" The pair traded weapons back.

"Come on, even you have to admit it was somewhat cool." Ruby gave a cute look. Huynher raised an eyebrow at the girl, trying not to admit it.

"Yeah, alright. It was kinda awesome."

'Daawwww, look at you two!" said Yang over the speaker. Huynher aimed Solaris and shot at the control booth. "HEY!"

"The next one's going right between your eyes."

"You can't deny it!"

_Bang!_

"You missed."

"Dammit! Have you been messing with the sights on my gun?" Huynher asked.

"Maybe you're just a bad shot, Church," Ruby said cheekily.

"Oh ha ha…"

_"Would all second year students please make their way to the amphitheater,"_Goodwitch called over the microphone.

"Mission time!" said Ruby excitedly.

"Sheila, send training session to scrolls," said Huynher.

"Affirmative," said the AI. Both of their scrolls beeped.

"Well then, let's go bird hunting." Huynher, Ruby and her team headed for the amphitheater and just left the simulator when Huynher stopped. "Oh hang on. I gotta get something from my locker." Huynher ran back inside the simulator and went over to his locker. He opened it then quickly took out his holocube and a dart from the last encounter and pocketed them.

"Ow, that hurts!" squealed a girl around the corner. Laughter could be heard as well. Huynher peered around the lockers. "Stop it!"

"Sorry freak," said Cardin smugly. "We're a little bored here and the Curse is using the simulator. We're just killing some time." Cardin tugged her by her rabbit ears over to a locker. "Open up."

"W-wait! P-please don't!" Velvet squeaked. Cardin shoved her into a locker and closed it. "Let me out of here!"

"Where should we send her boys?"

"How about the lecture hall?" Sky suggested.

"Ehh, nah. Not funny enough."

"Guys bathroom?" Dove asked.

"There we go!"

"W-WAIT A SEC!" Velvet shouted. She pounded on the door.

"Have a nice trip!"

_Shing!_

"I'm gonna tell you once and only once before this ends up through your throat." Huynher said angrily. He had drawn Chiara and raised it at the back of Cardin's neck. The blade poked his skin. "Let her out and walk away." Sky and Dove had drawn their weapons and raised them at Huynher.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to mind your own business, Curse?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you you were dropped on your head as a kid?"

"You think you're real funny don'tcha?"

"Only if you find it funny. Though my first request was all serious, especially the consequences if you don't comply."

"You're bluffing."

"Are you really gonna gamble that?" Chiara pressed harder on his neck.

"Cardin, we got missions soon," said Russel. "We gotta go anyways." Cardin paused for a few seconds.

"Stand down," He finally said to his teammates. Sky and Dove lowered their weapons and Cardin released Velvet from the locker then walked away. His team followed after him. "See ya 'round, Curse," Cardin growled. Huynher sheathed his blade and helped Velvet out.

"Thank you," Velvet said.

"Velvet, why do you put up with his crap?" Huynher asked. "Stand up to that douche."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Stop making excuses for yourself Velvet!"

"I JUST CAN'T OKAY!?" Velvet was on the brink of tears. Huynher looked at her disappointed. He pushed the girl backwards hard. "Hey!"

"Hit me."

"What? No!" Velvet was pushed again.

"_Hit me._"

"I can't!" She was pushed again harder.

"Hit me Velvet!"

"I'm not gonna hit you!" She was pushed harder.

"Hit me!"

"Please stop!" Velvet almost fell over with the next push.

"Hit me!"

"STOP IT!" She was pushed into a locker door.

"HIT ME!"

"GRRR!" Velvet clenched her hand into a fist and smashed Huynher in the cheek hard. He stumbled back, hand holding his face as he fell next to a bench. "Ohmygosh!" Velvet ran over to his side. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry?" Huynher looked up at the Faunus girl with a smile. "That was amazing!"

"W-what?"

"Why the hell can't you give one of those to him?"

"I…I-I'm not that strong. I mean-"

"Not that strong? That was probably the hardest punch I've received in a long time."

"Y-you're just saying that…"

"I mean it Velvet. I haven't been hit like that in ages. Why do you let him bully you?"

"I'm not as strong as him."

"You're right. You're _stronger_ than him. Your teammates will tell you the same thing."

"B-but-"

"Hey. You made it this far in your life. You made it into Beacon. Doesn't that show you can fight back against haters like him?" Velvet looked down but Huynher pulled her face back up. "Take it from me, your no-ones punching bag. You're strong and you know you are. You just need to put hope in yourself and fight back." Huynher flashed another quick smile at the girl who slowly smiled back and nodded. "I gotta go now. Just remember what I said alright?" Huynher got up and walked off.

"Hey Huynher…" Huynher turned around. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything Velvet. You just needed a push. Both physically and mentally. I know what it's like to not fight back. Don't let anyone push you around. You're a huntress after all right?" Huynher turned and waved to her. "See ya round."

_Later that day, cut to amphitheater…_

"What took you so long?" Yang asked as Huynher joined them.

"Ran into a few idiots," He replied. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Just in time actually."

"Gather around students!" Professor Goodwitch instructed. The class got together and listened to the teacher. "Professor Ozpin has an announcement before you are assigned missions." Ozpin walked on stage as Goodwitch stepped back. he lights dimmed slightly so that he was the center of attention.

"Students, I'm sure you are all very concerned with current situation regarding the Vytal Festival and the escape of Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall," the headmaster said. "Now, with the recent events of the Cross Continental Transmit Tower, the Council of Vale has instructed me to tell you all, that until further notice, the kingdom as of today is on a strict lockdown."

_"How enlightening…"_ Huynher thought. Many whispers and murmurs filled the room briefly.

"This act is to ensure that the kingdom is safe both within and outside its walls. As of today, the council, alongside the Atlesian Military, will be locking down certain areas of importance or suspicion. I'm sure you're all wondering how this will affect your missions. Because of this unknown danger that may be scheming against our way of life, the Council has begun monitoring movement around the kingdom more than ever. That being said, journeys and contacts to the outside world will be limited, and quite possibly forbidden."

_"No…__Goddamn it NO!"_

"The council also has asked that all qualified huntsmen and huntresses be more active in missions regarding places outside of Vale. However, your missions should not be affected by this lockdown, but rather limited to the safe zone of the kingdom. Most of the missions available for you undertake may be quite simple and around the city, though few may occur in some local villages within the safe zone. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and no matter what, remember to do your very best. Good luck and happy hunting." Ozpin walked off stage as the lights returned to normal. Holographic boards appeared with a list of missions.

_"Well that's just great..."_

CRWBY quickly looked around the boards as the rest of the class selected their missions.

"Anything near Icarus?" Huynher asked.

"Not that we can see," said Yang.

"The closest one is in Darahoy," said Blake.

"But that's still a distance," said Weiss.

"Not only that but only one team is required since it's a recon mission."

"Well that's just great," said Ruby. "Are you sure there's nothing else." Yang shook her head.

"I'll go it alone then," said Huynher.

"What?"

"I'll be faster on my own and it'll be easier to sneak out at night. No offense guys but you all could get darted again and get hurt even worse than last time."

"Says the boy who got impaled last time," said Weiss.

"At least you don't see me bitching about getting beaten up."

"Excuse me!?"

"Can we not fight?" Yang interrupted.

"Look, with limited options, we have to split up," Huynher said. "We need to cover more ground and can't run risk of losing this lead. Penny has confirmed he's there, and no doubt he'll be expecting us all. If I go alone, I may be able to keep an element of surprise. If I really need you, I'll send out a distress beacon." RWBY looked amongst each other. They wanted to challenge his idea but knew he was right.

"You better not die then," said Ruby.

"Heh, I'm cursed to suffer everything but death. Besides, if what I've been through over the course of 3 years now hasn't killed me, I doubt anything out there will." Huynher and RWBY walked up to the mission panel and Huynher entered in his credentials. The panel processed his entry but came up with the message 'Error: Mission Unavailable to Team'.

"So much for flying solo," said Weiss. Huynher tried again but got the same message.

"Dammit!" Huynher smacked his leg annoyed.

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"Well we can't let this trail go cold. *Sigh*…Take the mission then. I'll work around on any loose leads that may come up around the kingdom."

"Don't worry," said Weiss "We'll be sure to send you a postcard."

"Don't push your luck Ice Queen. And above all, don't screw up this mission or let the lead slip."

"Aw, come on," said Yang. "You can trust us." Huynher raised an eyebrow challenging her statement. "Have a little faith in us."

"This is that little faith. Just don't screw up."

"When do we ever?" said Ruby. Huynher raised a condescending eyebrow at her. "It was a rhetorical question."

"Just go." The girl tapped at the panel, entering her team name. Once again, the error notice came up.

"What the?" Ruby tried again. "Why isn't this working?"

"Possibly because you and your team already have been assigned a mission, Miss Rose," said Ozpin behind them.

"But we haven't signed up for anything."

"That would be because I have set it. The same goes for you Mr Huynh."

"Really?" said Huynher. "Thanks sir but I'd rather go on a recon mission. Slow things down. Also I hear that it's nice in Darahoy."

"Well isn't that a shame. I happened to assign both you and team RWBY a Search and Destroy mission within the same district only further up north near Icarus."

"What!?" Huynher snatched the scroll from Ozpin's hands and looked at the mission.

"Ahem."

"Sorry..." Huynher handed the scroll back.

"Yes. A mission straight to Icarus for a Search and Destroy."

"But, didn't you say that hunters in training are limited to the kingdom's safe zone?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed Miss Schnee. However, I don't believe there was anything in the council's message saying that hunters in training cannot shadow a huntsman operating outside it."

"Wait, what?" Ruby said.

"We have to shadow a huntsman?" Yang complained.

"With all due respect sir," Huynher said. "I think we can handle ourselves."

"Perhaps. But even so, I think you'll like the assigned huntsman to this mission. Secondly, it is the only way that you all accept the mission."

"Really?"

"Well, considering recent events over the past few weeks, I'd say huntsman monitoring some missions in and out of the kingdom to be a wise move. Especially with this talk of some conspiracy involving recent escapees from prison. Even more so with people believing that the heroes who stopped this threat last year returning. Perhaps even alongside the long gone yet infamous Team CHRM. Well, at least one of them I think." The girls laughed nervously as Huynher frowned.

"Whatever makes you say that professor?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just a little curious why you all would've liked to take a mission up north. I'm interested to know why you 5 in particular appear to be training rigorously together over the past few months. And I certainly wonder why some witnesses claim to have seen rose petals and dark figures when some building exploded a few days ago."

"Aha…it's a mystery huh?"

"Indeed it is Miss Rose. But I believe I'm going off-tangent. It is your choice to accept this mission or not. And as you said Cameron, it is rather nice in Darahoy this time of year." The group looked at one another.

"I think we can uh…visit Darahoy another time professor," Huynher said at last.

"I see." Ozpin tapped on his scroll. The student's scrolls buzzed. "Well, I bid you good luck."

"Thank you sir," the group said. Ozpin left the 5 and the team went outside.

"Well this is…sorta good?" Yang said.

"We're closer to him," said Blake. "But at the cost of being watched."

"I really hope we don't get Professor Oobleck again," said Weiss.

"He's a doctor Weiss," Ruby corrected.

"Oh shut up!"

"So where are you guys going this time?" Jaune asked as he and his team caught up with them.

"We're all going up north," Ruby said. "Icarus."

"Icarus?" said Pyrrha. "Isn't that a little far out."

"Meh," said Yang. "We have things for distant ass kicking."

"Well, make sure you don't bring and Grimm home with you this time," said Nora.

"Nora!" Ren scolded.

"What?"

"What about you guys?" Huynher asked.

"We're going to the beach!"

"We're heading for a small village near the coast," said Jaune. "What was it again…uh, Perda?"

"Perdu," Pyrrha corrected. "We leave after lunch."

"Sounds pretty cool," Huynher said.

"'Sup ladies?" said Sun as he came up to the teams. "And…guys as well."

"And where are you idiots going?"

"Thought we'd smooth things over here," said Neptune joining them with Sage and Scarlet. "Get another sexy badge."

"Aha, seriously? You're kidding right."

"Hey, we're legit." Neptune pulled out his old badge. "This is swag."

"That is basically a kid-cop sticker for adults."

"Screw you. You're just jealous."

"Call it whatever you want nerd."

"Intellectual!"

_*Grumble…*_

"Looks like someone's hungry!" Nora sung, tapping her grumbling stomach.

"When are you not hungry?" Jaune remarked.

"Well it is almost lunch time," said Scarlet. "We were gonna get some chow. Wanna come with?"

"We're supposed to be leaving any second now," said Ruby. "Sorry guys."

"More for us then!" said Sun.

"Try not blowing up the city while we're gone," said Huynher.

"I can't make any promises, but maybe a hug from a certain someone might persuade me?" Blake rolled her eyes playfully and hugged Sun.

"Just don't do anything stupid," she said. Neptune and Weiss also hugged each other.

"Take care Snow Angel," he said.

"You too sweetie," Weiss replied. The two gave a quick smooch to one another. Ruby hacked loudly while Sage and Scarlet laughed at the pair.

"Catcha guys round then!" Ruby called as SSSN and JNPR left them. CRWBY continued walking to the landing pads.

"You guys are so immature," Weiss stated.

"You set yourself up for it," laughed Ruby.

"So who do you think we'll be shadowing?" Yang asked.

"Crap…" said Huynher as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something wrong?" Blake asked.

"I think I just found out who we're with."

"Who?"

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long," said a man as he approached the group. He had black hair that was slicked back to match his light stubble goatee and wore dark brown scruffy clothes that looked like they were off a scarecrow. He had ammo belts similar to Ruby's and a silver shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder with a black cloak. "Almost 3 months and not even a reply home?"

"Uncle Qrow!" the sisters said in unison. They ran up to Qrow and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you girls again." The girls pulled away from the hug as Qrow noticed their teammates. "Blake, Weiss, pleasure to see you again." He shook both girls

"Pleasure to see you too," said the girls. Qrow finally turned to Huynher.

"Making friends I see?"

"You know me professor," Huynher replied. "I'm one to hang around children, drama queens, silent types and psychopaths."

"How have you been Cameron?"

"Same old. Still alive, still cursed and somehow making friends."

"So I've noticed. Well then, shall we be off? We do have a mission to get along with after all."

"Right," said RWBY+C. Everyone got aboard the bullhead and soon were en route to Icarus.

_Recommended Music: A Hero Rides with Us - Epic Score_

**AN: So who's been keeping up with E3? Absolutely LOVING what we've seen so far! Also, for all you fellow Aussies out there who haven't yet heard, I have some AMAZING news! You know how RTX is in Texas every year? And you know how it sucks because we're stuck down in Aus while the best thing we can do to see RT is Supernova? Well, what if I told you...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**that...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RT...{Reader: GET TO THE F**KING POINT!} Alright, alright! RTX IS COMING DOWN UNDER (OMFG)! Unfortunately, details are small right now so we're gonna have to keep an eye out for updates...BUT RTXAU! 'STRALIA, F**K YEAH! Well, now that I've had that little moment, Qrow! I based his design on a sketch I saw on dA (it's called 'RWBY Fanart - Qrow' by TWAnimation) with a few minor changes. Definitely check that out because the design on the scythe is epic! Also, for those true Monty fans out there, pick out the references from one of his works. Next chap out within the week...hopefully. Gotta guestimate a few facts and stuff and play with more RWBY history canon, though whatever keeps you somehow reading. Safe 'til then, I'm out!**

**P.S: And your ship names were...not good at all because I suck at this!**

**Fireborn (Phoenix rises from ashes...and Destiny reference!)**

**Blaze of Chaos (Really? Really? Yes, really...I know it sucks...)**


	44. Dusty Old Qrow

"So, anything new at Signal?" Ruby asked her uncle.

"Ah not much my dear," Qrow replied. "Work, marking, the usual. Though your father and I had a battle for old time's sake."

"Who won?" asked Yang.

"We tied. Although if we went a little longer, I would have beaten him."

"Modest much."

"What of you girls? What wild adventures have you been on?"

"Uh, nothing much," said Ruby.

"Of course. But I'm sure one of you at least read the newspapers." Qrow held up a newspaper article of a building being destroyed. The girls' eyes popped open. "Funny what it says. 'A building was destroyed a few days ago in what appeared to be a terrorist bombing. Witnesses nearby who observed the destruction recall seeing a blue figure leaving the area shortly after the incident. Police also found rose petals from within the remains of the building. Authorities have assumed that this may be the work of recently escaped criminals Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall, however leads to this are as of yet unconfirmed.' Of course none of you would have anything to do with that, am I right?" The girls paused and awkwardly looked at one another.

"N-not at all uncle."

"Hmm. What about you Cameron? You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

The hooded boy looked at the huntsman. "Wouldn't have a clue what went on," he replied.

"I see, Huynher…"

"We're approaching the area sir!" called out the pilot.

"Pop the hatch when safe and give us an ETA."

"ETA, 60 seconds. Opening hatch." The pilot opened the door and the group looked out to the abandoned city.

"Alright ladies and gent, lets get ready to rock." The students drew their weapons and prepared to drop. "Let's go!" The students jumped out of the airship and landed on the rooftop of an old building. Qrow followed. He whistled as soon as he landed and a dog jumped out of the ship before it left.

"ZWEI!" screamed Ruby happily. Zwei hopped into her arms and licked her face.

"Your father asked me to bring him. He missed you girls." Ruby laughed as the dog licked while Yang and Weiss petted him. Blake hid behind Huynher who looked at the dog. Qrow noticed Blake. "Not a dog person I take it?"

"No…" said Blake shyly.

"You own a dog?" asked Huynher.

"Yeah," replied Ruby. "His name's Zwei." The dog looked at the hooded boy and barked happily. The boy simply looked at the dog with an eyebrow raised.

"Should we get moving Professor?"

"Yes well, it would be a good idea," said Qrow. "Shall we?" He led the group on.

_Later that day…_

"And so he tried to get the jump on me from behind but I ducked under his fist, caught his hand and started beating him with his own body," laughed Qrow as the group walked through the ruined town. Everyone else laughed along with him except Huynher and Weiss.

"Wait, beating him with his own body?" Weiss questioned. "That doesn't seem physically possible."

"You have to buzzkill everything, don't you?" Ruby said.

"Oh be nice to your partner Ruby," said Qrow. "Besides, I don't think a little girl is physically capable of carrying a high caliber sniper scythe."

"Hey! I'm stronger than I look!"

"Hehehe…" Qrow looked over to Huynher who still had not responded. "So Cameron, you've been awfully quiet."

"Just sticking to the mission sir," he replied.

"Just relax boy, we're only a little ways way to the next district."

"By the way Uncle," said Yang. "Have I told you that Ruby and Huynher are a thing?"

"WHA-YANG!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! When did this happen?" Qrow questioned with a surprised smile.

"IT NEVER HAPPENED! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Qrow looked over to Huynher with a cheeky grin.

"Huynher?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Huynher replied. "I don't know how pick up chicks."

"Oh that's bull!" said Yang. "How can a half decent guy like you not know how to pick up women?"

"Okay first off, I don't know how. I'm cursed. Second, half decent? Really? And third, she doesn't want a relationship. So even if I did, I'd get shot down."

"Well, if you could date my niece, would you?" Qrow asked. Everyone looked at him for an answer.

"I-I think she's nice but I'm not romantic."

"That doesn't necessarily answer my question…" Qrow stopped and looked around.

"Something wrong uncle?" Ruby asked.

"We're not alone anymore." Everyone looked around. Beowolves could be seen on the buildings around them. They howled summoning more of their kin to their prey. Soon, more appeared on the streets, completely surrounding the hunters.

"Have a plan professor?" Huynher asked.

"No, instead I was hoping that one of you might have a plan."

"There's not too many, we should be able to take them." The students drew their weapons and stood ready to defend themselves. Huynher quickly morphed his glasses as Qrow whipped out his scythe.

"You're gonna fight?" asked Ruby.

"Let's see how much you've improved." The group awaited the first attacks of the Grimm. Within seconds, the beasts charged. Everyone used ranged attacks to hit the incoming monsters until those on the building jumped at them. "Scatter!" Everyone split up into pairs and rushed at the beasts on the ground.

"Enabler!" Ruby shouted. Yang ran ahead of her sister and bashed through a wave of Beowolves. The blonde then jumped into the air above a large group of the creatures. She smashed the ground on her descent causing a shockwave that sent the wolves airborne, allowing Ruby to pick them off whilst they were in the air. Another Beowolf snuck up behind the younger sibling and prepared to strike her. Ruby heard the creature in time to counter it and slice the beast in half, head to toe.

Blake and Weiss were slashing through a small group of Grimm together. The pair's quick movements put an end to the Beowolves in seconds. Another team of monster lunged at them from the buildings. Weiss summoned glyphs that stopped and held the Beowolves in the air, unable to move. Blake jumped into the air, switching Gambol Shroud to kusarigama and swung it around, cleanly killing the foes. She landed in time for yet another group charging at the duo.

"Switch!" Weiss called. Blake and Weiss exchanged weapons before attacking their next wave. Blake rushed ahead and used her semblance to slash the first pair that came. The faunus girl then jumped into the air again and turned the dust chamber of Myrtanester to ice dust. She waved the rapier and sent ice shards at the beowolves, freezing them at first touch. Weiss summoned glyphs to skate over to the frozen Grimm and sliced through them all with an attack on each. She stood upright after at the same time the ice slowly cut in half.

"Not bad," Blake complimented.

"Not bad yourself." Meanwhile, Qrow and Huynher were fighting off the last group of Grimm. Huynher shot down the wolves as they ran at him with his SMGs as Qrow sliced the group behind him. Qrow sliced one of the Beowolves in half, head to toe. His scythe was impaled in the ground.

"Sub!" Qrow called.

"Catch!" Huynher threw the SMG at Qrow who expertly caught it on the grip. The hunter kicked himself off the ground and flexed his body up into the air above his scythe. He shot the Beowolves with the half of Solaris he had and scored headshots on the Grimm. "Sword!" Qrow got back on his feet and switched the SMG to sword mode before throwing the weapon to Huynher. Huynher jumped over the sword as it spun towards him. The thrown half of his weapon found itself lodged in the chest of a Beowolf. Huynher landed and combined both halves of Solaris into twinsword and attacked another pair. Qrow had shot over him after slicing through another monster.

"Switch!" Huynher threw Solaris at the Professor while Qrow dropped his scythe to him. The pair exchanged weapons and Qrow stabbed another Beowolf as he landed. Huynher used Qrow's scythe to slice the last pair of Grimm, cleanly decapitating them.

"Not bad for an old man," Huynher smirked.

"Not bad for a dreaming child." The two exchanged weapons back.

"You know that move uncle!?" Ruby asked impressed.

"Who do you think gave him that idea?" Qrow compacted his scythe and sheathed it.

"You what?"

"Your uncle's a good teacher," said Huynher, morphing his glasses back. "One of the best I've had."

"One of the best?" Qrow questioned. "I'm hurt Cameron."

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to give an honest or supportive answer?" Qrow and Huynher chuckled lightly. One last hiding Beowolf in a building ran out and lunged at Huynher. RWBY noticed.

"LOOK OUT!" The 4 screamed. Huynher saw the wolf in the corner of his eye. He prepared Chiara and was about to attack the Grimm when Zwei jumped up and bit the Beowolf's neck and tackled it out of the air. Zwei continued to bite at its neck before decapitating the monster. He dropped the head and barked triumphantly.

"Good boy Zwei!" said Ruby happily. Zwei barked happily back and ran back to Ruby. Huynher stared at the dog with a surprised look on his face.

"Your dog…" He started.

"Saved your life?"

"I was gonna say is brutal, and I could have taken it."

"Sure you could."

"Should we get moving Uncle?" asked Yang.

"No, it'll be dark soon. Ladies, if you would set up camp in one of the buildings. Cameron and I will secure a perimeter."

"Got it," said Team RWBY.

"Excellent. Let's go Huynher." Qrow and Huynher left the others and walked down the street.

_Later that day, cut to edge of town…_

"You're doing well I see," said Qrow as they walked. "How is Beacon?"

"It's good," Huynher replied. "I'm doing well in all classes and stuff."

"You always were a smart cookie."

"Now if only I could solve all the world's problems…"

"Care to tell what happened the day of the festival?"

"I blocked a shot from an assassin and someone killed him. I was framed for god sake."

"I was never accusing you Cameron; I just wanted to know what happened."

"Sorry it's just…It's been very rough these last few months."

"Well, Reece was always cunning."

"How'd you know?"

"Connections. Huynher, you don't have to hide anything. I am no longer your teacher."

"But you're still a huntsman. He's my friend and he's my problem."

"I take it then that you haven't told Magenta?"

Huynher sighed in response. "What am I gonna tell her professor? Her boyfriend is some psychopath that's trying to take over the kingdom?"

"I'm pretty sure she could handle that."

"It's not…I just…I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say he says he knows more about something than what I thought he knew."

"Hmm…" There was silence between them. They walked up to a tall building.

"I'll scout from that building." Huynher raised Chiara and shot her grappling hook to the top and scaled the building. Once at the top he then pulled out Solaris and switched to gun form to scout. There were no signs of activity. He sheathed his sword and jumped down to Qrow. "No Grimm in the area."

"Excellent. Well we best get back to the girls." The duo began backtracking to the campsite.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it you seek from me, young one?"

"What do you…"

"What do I?"

"Well…what do you fight for? Why did you become a huntsman?"

"Hmhm…well, call me naive but I just wanted to be a hero. Someone who saved the world, slayed demons, got famous and occasionally, got good with the ladies, ehehehe…" Qrow quickly looked at Huynher who showed no sense of humor. "But of course, over time you mature and realize there's more to a job than one expects. Mind you, I got a fair amount of what I initially wanted but, I found a bigger purpose to being a hunter."

"And what was that?"

"A future to look forward to. A place where all people are safe and life may flourish. Still a naive idea but better to have faith in something-"

"Than nothing at all."

"Stealing my lines, are we?"

"I don't see them trademarked, Professor."

"Hmm…I guess not." Qrow looked up to the sky, seeing the moon beginning to rise. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Aren't you already asking one sir?"

"What do you remember of her?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you remember of Hayley? The day you met her, the day you both crafted your weapons? Which days do you remember?"

"I remember everything. The first day I met her, I pissed her off and starved. The day I actually met her, you made me shit myself."

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Creating Solaris, meeting Reece and Mags, beginning of CHRM...I remember everything about her. Why ask me this?"

"Because I want to know why you fight. You once threw away everything you had, lost the people closest to you and essentially, had no reason to live. Yet despite all that, you never gave up."

"You know why I fight."

"Do I, Cameron?

"We shared a dream. We both thought, why is the world the way it is? We asked, why are we here? We questioned and questioned, expecting to be able to answer one another but...we couldn't. We thought if we are equal, why are we so quick to claim superiority over others. We thought if people were free, why do some attempt to control us. We went beyond ideology and wanted to know why the world, despite what it wants to believe, isn't what we think it is."

"So you fight for answers."

"I fight because I realized that the answer I seek cannot be found within one lifetime. Instead, the response I got was a chance at life. One with friends, family and people who saw me as more than just a curse. I fight to create the answers I seek. To know that the world is actually what we want it to be; equal, peaceful and free. I fight because...I want to see that world. The world we shared. The world we forged." A tear escaped Huynher's eye but he caught it before it touched his face. "So how's that for naive, professor?"

"One would think you insane-"

"Not insane, cursed.

"-but then another would see you as brave." The pair rounded the last corner to their campsite. "Well, I'd say today was pretty-"

_Bang!_

A bullet came flying at their feet. They looked up at the shooter, Ruby, stationed high in the building.

"SORRY!" she screamed nervously. Qrow chuckled.

"YOU MISSED!" he shouted back.

"IT WAS A WARNING SHOT!"

"HUNTRESS' DON'T TAKE WARNING SHOTS ON GRIMM!" He turned to Huynher. "Kids these days huh?" The duo walked up the building and joined the others. "Well, excellent day everyone. Eat your dinners then you have until 9.00 until it is bedtime for you all. I will take the first watch and we will swap every 2 hours. So who is next shift?"

"I got it," called Weiss.

"Very well then. Eat up." The group ate then did their own things. Yang and Ruby played video games against each other on their scrolls, Weiss was with Zwei petting him, Qrow was reading the newspaper he brought and Blake looked into the fire thinking. Her attention was caught when she saw Huynher walk upstairs to the rooftop. She followed him. He stopped near the edge of the building and looked at the moon. Blake walked up to him.

"Thinking about her?" she asked.

"Thinking about what he's up to," he replied, not looking back. "How long has he been planning this and why he's doing it." He got out his cube but Blake put her hand over it.

"Don't worry. We're close."

"We're not close enough!" He turned around. "Not even I know what he's doing and he's out there making his finishing touches on his plan no doubt!"

"You told us this wouldn't be easy."

"Still, there's so much more that needs to be done!"

"Huynher!" she sighed. "We will find him. We will stop him but these things take time, you said it yourself."

"I know it's just…" He looked back to the moon then back to Blake. "I feel like not doing enough."

"You're doing your best. That's all that matters."

"And what if that's not enough? What if my best won't stop him? What if my best gets everyone killed?"

"Cameron, you're better than that." She hugged him. "Your best is all you can do. If you push yourself too hard then you'll tire yourself. That is what will get us killed." Huynher paused for a second then hugged Blake back.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. You just have to be patient."

"I know…" Huynher sighed. The two released from the hug.

"We should head down, the others might suspect something."

"Yeah, and I don't think Sun would be too happy about you hugging me." Huynher smiled a bit.

"W-whatever…" The duo went downstairs and joined the others.

_Recommended Music: Master and Mentor - AC Revelations OST_

**AN: I'm still alive {Reader:...Nobody cares} Oh...I see. I-I know when I'm not wanted...*slowly walks off stage*...I'm not sad at all...*cries in corn*- HAH! Who do you take me for? I don't cry, I'm a man! Well, not yet. Technically in-Anyways, I said a week and ended up tripling the time frame (so duh sorrow). Moment after we get exams back, I'm bombarded with tests and assignments. That and figuring out dialogue with Qrow sorta sent me into a half-week writer's block, but then hey, I brought Zwei into this (today was a good day...). Anywho, V3 is now in production and being directed by Kerry if you didn't already know. May we wish him luck in following through with Monty's creation. Lastly, apparently someone from the RT office was on the RWBY wiki in the Where's Waldo Audiobook short. By the looks of it, he is looking up the Black Trailer's Atlesian Knights. Could this mean something? Remember that Monty kept up with the RWBY wiki's account in order to f**k with our minds about speculations. Now, I would say the next chapter would be ready in the week but I actually haven't had the time to put pen to paper (or hand to keyboard in this case...). I'll upload as soon as I possibly can. Stay sexy beautiful world. 'Til then, safe. I'm out.**

**P.S: We've hit 15000+ views! (Ceeeeeellllllebrate good times, come on!) You guys rock!**


	45. Urban Jungle

"Up and at 'em people," said Qrow to the students. They all groaned. "Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover today if we want to expose an evil organization." They lazily got up, though Huynher was a little quicker than the others. "Eat your breakfast and get ready to move ladies and gent."

"What is for breakfast?" asked Yang tired.

"Dammit, I knew there was something I forgot."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Weiss and Blake.

"Just kidding girls. Geez, take a joke." Weiss looked at the huntsman unimpressed while Blake facepalmed tired.

"Classic uncle Qrow," Ruby yawned. She went to the pack and got out the food.

"Where're we headed today, sir?" asked Huynher.

"Well with this quadrant of the city completed, we'll be heading up north towards the center. No doubt we'll encounter much more Grimm so you'll all need your strength."

"Ugh, what time is it?" asked Weiss.

"6.00. The earlier the better."

"Couldn't we have woken up a little later, sir?"

"Suck it up princess. This is what real hunters have to awake to. Sometimes you might awake to gunfire in the morning and let me tell you, no one likes that."

"You don't say?" Weiss gave an annoyed look at Huynher. Huynher simply shook his head at the girl. The group ate and packed ready for the journey.

"Alright people, we ready to go?"

"We're good," said Yang.

"Okay then. Off we go."

"Excuse me sir, but wouldn't it be more ideal to split up and cover more ground?" Huynher asked.

"Perhaps…ah fine. Pair up."

"With all due respect sir, I can handle myself."

"I'm afraid that's the conditions for this to work, Mr Huynh."

"Really?" Qrow merely smirked at him in response. "Fine. Blake and I will-"

"I was thinking maybe you and Ruby should head north."

"What!?" Ruby shouted.

"Good, everyone agrees."

"Wait, I never agreed to-"

"Weiss, Blake, check the west side. Yang and I will take the east."

"But sir!" Huynher protested.

"And break! Let's go Zwei!" Qrow, Yang and Zwei ran away at that very moment. A tumbleweed blew out from a building to the one across it seconds after…

"I hate your uncle so much right now."

"So…buddy," said Ruby nervously.

"Screw that, Blake lets…" He turned around to Blake and Weiss to see them gone. Another tumbleweed passed his view. "Goddamn it…"

"Um…are we-"

"Let's just go." Huynher started walking ahead. Ruby sighed and followed after.

"It's gonna be a long day…" They both muttered to themselves.

_Later that day…_

_Shingbangswishbangbangswishswishbangstabswishstabshingbang!_

"We good?" Ruby asked as she and Huynher slayed a group of Creeps.

"I'd say so." Huynher sheathed Solaris and morphed his glasses. "We gotta keep moving. Come on."

"Right…" Ruby compacted Crescent Rose and the pair continued to journey through the town. "So…some day huh?"

"If you say so."

"Heh. Um...this city is pretty big right?"

"Alright, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're asking me random questions. What's the story?"

"I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"And why would you do that?"

"Well, get to know you a little better. You've had an exciting life."

"Pfff, my life is nowhere near exciting."

"You know, you still haven't told me any good CHRM stories."

"Alright then. What do you wanna know about CHRM?"

"Um…how'd you guys start out?"

"Start out? Hmm…well we hadn't really become CHRM at the time but we were all out for dinner in the city 'cause we felt like a night out. On the way home, we ran into some police that were in some trouble with some robbers. Being complete and utter idiots, we ran in and helped out the guys, saving the day and several hostages. Basically, a bunch of fourteen year olds stopped a robbery in progress. We ran off before anyone could ask any questions and then one of us came up with a seriously stupid idea of being heroes."

"And I take it a certain someone said 'let's be freedom fighters with hidden blades and save the day!'"

"If you're referring to me, then no."

"Reece?"

"Surprisingly, no. It was actually Hayley that came up with the idea."

"Really?"

"I thought she was just making a joke at first but she was serious. She said it would prepare us to be real hunters."

"Wait, so she was the leader?"

"Not quite. When she finally convinced us to do the stupid idea, we all thought she was gonna lead us. After all, it seems the youngest of the group lead their teams."

"Oh ha ha."

"But then she said why not me. And when she said that, I said no."

"Why?"

"I wasn't the best out of any of them. Magenta was the smartest and best shot, Reece was the strongest and a tech wiz and Hayley was the fastest and the most strategic. Compared to any of them, I admit, I was some average nerd. I rejected because I knew I wasn't as good as them. But she said I should because I apparently brought the four of us together. Cheesy and cliché I know, but she wasn't completely wrong. I agreed on the condition they would have me lead them. They said yes and we became young, stupid heroes. We took on the world and somehow made it out alive."

"Wow…" Ruby was stunned at his story.

"Well…most of us at least." Huynher lowered his head in some sadness. "And now here I am trying to find my ass of a teammate in an abandoned city." The two remained quiet for a few moments before Ruby broke their brief silence.

"Um…If you don't mind me asking, w-what was she like?"

"Hmm?"

"Hayley…what was she like?"

"Hayley?" Huynher looked up to the moon visible in the blue sky. "If I had to describe her in one word, it would be hope. No matter what she always had a sense of hope and life, even on the crappiest of days. She'd always look for a bright side of things and she never gave up. Heh, though part of me thinks it was just that she never knew when to give up. To me…Hayley was my hope when I lost it."

"Sounds like you two had a lot in common."

"Yeah. We did." The two reached the end of the street and made it to a plaza.

"The heart of Icarus."

"So it seems." The two tapped their radio earpieces. "Professor, we've made it to the Sera Square."

_"__Already?"_ Qrow replied over the radio. _"Dammit Yang, why are you so slow?"_

_"__Hey, I'm not the one who stopped to try and get a god knows how old candy bar from a vending machine,"_ said Yang.

_"__It was a perfectly good chocolate bar!"_

"How long you guys gonna be?" Huynher asked.

_"__We're almost there. About 20 to 30 minutes away. Blake, Weiss, how are you two?"_

_"__Can't talk right now sir," _said Weiss over the radio. _"We're kinda in the middle of something."_ Light growling could be heard in the background.

_"__There's not that many of them Weiss," _said Blake. _"We're about the same time away sir."_

_"__Alrighty then,"_ said Qrow. _"Huynher, Ruby, find us a place to stay for the night."_

"Got it," the pair said simultaneously.

_"__And don't get into too much trouble while you two are alone, huh?" _said Yang teasingly.

"Shut up Yang!" Ruby shouted.

_"__Wasn't it a great idea you two got paired togeth-"_

_Click._

"Thank you mute button," said Huynher as he turned off his radio. Ruby did the same with hers. "So we got time to kill. Wanna look around?"

"Not like there's anything better to do." The pair walked across the plaza to the town hall.

"So, what kinda guys are you into?"

"W-what!?" Ruby blushed slightly red at the question.

"What's your dream guy? You're sixteen and hanging around similar aged kids."

"I'm not into any sort of boys."

"Oh. Um…so you're uh…"

"N-no! Not like that! I mean, I like guys but I'm just not looking for any relationships or anything!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Phew…jeez." The two reached the doors to find them- "Locked."

"Hang on." Huynher drew Celestia and stuck the dagger into the lock, carefully moving his hand. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I just said I'm not looking for any relationships. My dad said no boys until I'm 21."

"Doesn't your sister break that rule?"

"She can handle herself."

"What say you were looking for a guy? What would you look for? Someone smart? Strong? Classy?"

"W-well, um…h-he'd have to be brave…" Ruby started to blush madly.

"Mhmm."

"A-and he'd have to like things I like."

"Like what?"

"Um…s-strawberries and cookies and weapons and games…"

"What else?"

"Ehh…he'd have to-"

_Clink!_

"Got it!" Huynher pushed open the door and sheathed his blade. "After you." Ruby stepped inside and Huynher followed. The poorly lit hall was completely white with identically colored bookshelves. White cages and book pages littered the floor.

"This is the town hall?" The pair walked around the building looking through the isles of books.

"It's also a library. Quaint." The pair came back to the center where a red book with a bird stood out among the other books. Ruby picked up the book. "Is that a copy of the Hunger Games?"

"It's called Icarus."

"Fitting title." Huynher looked up at the angel statue in front of them as Ruby flipped through the pages. The hooded boy walked over to the statue and observed it. As Ruby read the book, she looked up at the balcony when she thought she heard a growl, but nothing was there. She turned back to the book before hearing another growl. A pair of red eyes appeared in the dark.

"Uh oh."

"What's..?" Huynher looked up to where she was looking. Another pair of red eyes glew next to them, then another and another. Huynher shot the dirty glass ceiling above them allowing light to shine on the now visible Beowolves. Another group appeared behind them. Huynher backed up to Ruby.

"I think we hit the hornet's nest…"

"Yeah." More wolves crawled out of different rooms until the students were completely surrounded. Huynher quickly morphed his glasses.

_Recommended Music: Land of Enemies – RvB Season 10 OST_

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. Now can I trust you?"

"Just be gentle."

"On my mark. Ready?"

"Let's move." The two waited a few moments before the Beowolves went to attack them.

"NOW!" Huynher and Ruby drew each other's weapons and rushed headfirst into the wolves. Huynher lunged forward with Crescent Rose and cut through a line of wolves with ease. He then switched the scythe to sniper mode and shot at the few on the upper level. Ruby switched Solaris to twinsword and battled a trio of wolves in front of her. She swung the Lady of Light around, cutting off different limbs of the wolves until they were nothing. Ruby then detached the twinsword and converted them to SMGs, shooting down ones that ran at her. One ambushed her from above but Ruby jumped back to avoid the Grimm.

"Switch!" Ruby threw both halves of Solaris ahead of her at the pack of wolves. Huynher projected himself over the girl and dropped Crescent Rose to Ruby before diving to the floor, catching his SMGs and taking out the wolves in front of him. More Grimm ran into the hall through to kill the intruders. Ruby did her best to pick them off as they came but was soon overwhelmed by them. She jumped back, switched her weapon to spear mode and cut down any of the beasts that got too close. Huynher switched his guns to twin swords and assisted Ruby in cutting down the Grimm.

"You okay?"

"What? You getting tired?"

"Was about to ask you that."

"_GRRARGH!_" A white Beowolf leaped between the two and separated them. Ruby turned and defended herself from the wolf's claws as the Beowolf attacked her. Ruby managed to push the wolf back then proceeded to attack it. The white Grimm was fast and strong, blocking and dodging the girl's attacks. Meanwhile, Huynher had jumped up onto the bookshelves and ran across them, gunning down any that appeared on the upper levels. A bigger Beowolf lunged at him while he was in mid air. Huynher quickly switched his SMGs to dual swords and impaled the wolf, kicking off of it and sending it into the base of the statue. More Beowolves jumped down from the roof and landed on the same level as him.

"Ruby, statue!" Ruby looked at the statue and nodded. She shot the base of the statue a few times before making it fall. Huynher quickly reloaded then jumped off the railing and over the statue. The statue underneath him crumbled to bits as he spread his arms to shoot the remainder on the upper level with his blades. The debris of the statue flew towards the white Beowolf, crushing and killing it. Huynher completed a backflip before skidding back to Ruby. Dead Beowolves and bullet casings rained down around them. "Clear." Huynher switched Solaris back into longsword mode.

"That…was awesome!"

"You were too slow."

"What!? No way!"

"You were, but still an improvement since last time."

"I 'spose I should say thank you."

"You're welcome, for what it's worth." The two laughed briefly before Huynher spotted some spiders fleeing out of the hall. "Darachnids?"

"They must know what's good for them." Ruby stepped on one and raised her hands triumphantly. "YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Um, Ruby…" Huynher saw them all running away from the middle of the hall.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE AWESOME RUBY FROM TEAM RWBY!"

"Ruby…" The ground began to shake underneath them.

"RUBY AND HUYNHER! MASTERS OF KICKASS!"

"RUBY!" The earth shook even more. The two hunters in training looked towards the center of the hall where the focus of the earthquake was. Small fractures appeared from the focus. "We need to move!" In a blink of an eye, a massive insect shot up from cracks and burrowed half of its body through to the top. A monstrous shriek came from the creature as it rose from the earth. The two stared at the insect in awe and fear, slowly backing away from it.

"T-That's a big c-centipede…" Ruby stuttered. The Terrapede Grimm eyed them off. "I-I don't suppose you've had some experience with one of these?"

"Well yeah, but I had some help from a sociopath who could disintegrate non-dusted materials."

"You…w-wouldn't happen to have a plan, would you?"

"I…have part of a plan."

"What part would that be?"

"It basically involves not dying."

"I like that part of the plan." The Terrapede gave out a high pitch screech before spitting something at them. Huynher and Ruby jumped out of the hall before the fluid could hit them and ran down the street. The Terrapede smashed through the entrance of the town hall and scurried after them. The insect Grimm spat another load of fluid just ahead of them. The pair stopped just before they reached it. The green-yellow liquid sparked as electricity coursed through it.

"Well crap." Both students turned to face the creature.

"So how's that plan coming?" Ruby drew her scythe as Huynher drew Solaris.

"Um…like 12% done."

"Great…" The Terrapede lunged forward at the duo. Huynher and Ruby moved out of the way in time as the centipede smashed the ground between them.

"Strike it now!" The pair jumped above the Grimm's neck and cut along the armor, inflicting no damage. The Terrapede moved its head at Huynher and knocked him into a tree. It snaked over to the downed boy.

"Huynher!" Ruby switched Crescent Rose to gun form and shot at the Terrapede only for her bullets to bounce off the heavy plated armor. The insect turned its attention to the girl and spat more charged spit at her. Ruby evaded with her semblance then switched Crescent Rose back to scythe mode and attacked the Terrapede's face. The Terrapede's pincers coursed with electricity as it prepared to counter her.

"RUBY NO!" But Ruby was already committed. The Terrapede caught Crescent Rose with its pincers and sent an electric current through Ruby's body. Ruby yelled as she was electrocuted before being thrown away. Huynher got up and caught her before she hit the ground.

"T-t-that w-w-wa-as t-t-ti-ting-g-gly…" Ruby weakly said.

"Terrapedes have electrified pincers! Don't you pay attention in Port's class!?"

"D-d-do y-you-ou?"

"That's missing the point!" The Terrapede spat more electric acid at the pair. Huynher quickly retreated with Ruby in his arms then put her down. "Stay low." Huynher grabbed Solaris and stormed the Terrapede. The insect Grimm spat more acid at the freedom fighter as he ran towards it. Huynher used Ruby's semblance to get behind the centipede, jumped on its body and ran up the back of the beast up to it's head. The Terrapede tried to shake the boy and Huynher tried his best to stay on. Soon though, he was throw high in the air. Thinking fast, the boy augmented his sword with flame dust and fell towards the beast. The Terrapede electrified its pincers once more and threw it's head forward to counter him. Both light and dark forces clashed in the air, but the Terrapede managed to disarm the human and throw him into the ground near Ruby.

"Are you okay!?" Ruby asked, now recovered from the electrocution. Huynher groaned in response and slowly got to his knees. The Terrapede scurried forward up to the two and looked down hungrily on them.

_BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!_

A vast load of explosive rounds hit the creature of Grimm's face. It looked to where the shots came from. Yang, Qrow and Zwei ran down the street as they shot the Grimm. Yang ran over to downed duo.

"I told you guys not to have too much fun without us!" she said.

"Trouble just follows us around," said Huynher as he stood up. Weiss and Blake ran up to the others and joined them.

"Great," said Weiss. "The gang's all here. Now we can die together."

"I'll distract it," Qrow said. "Think of something quick!" Qrow charged at the Terrapede and attacked the beast.

"Any ideas?" Blake asked.

"What if we did a twister?" Ruby asked.

"The things heavier than the Darachnid and too long," said Huynher. "By the time we get him in the air, we won't have enough stamina to keep it there to finish."

"Well we have to do something!" said Weiss.

"We need to get through that armor first. Wait a sec…"

"Got something?" Yang asked.

"Something incredibly stupid. When ugly screams, shoot at the belly. Hit it with anything armor piercing or explosive." Huynher pulled out some dust crystals and augmented Chiara and Celestia with impact dust, then crushed an electric dust crystal in his hands, absorbing the energy. "This will either kill me or give me a really bad hair day."

"You wear a hood though," Weiss pointed out.

"Exactly." Huynher drew his blades and took a running stance. "Now Professor!" Qrow jumped to avoid another lunge by the Terrapede then launched himself back towards the students with his scythe. Huynher instantly ran at the Grimm when the Huntsman retreated and leaped towards the head of the beast. The Terrapede lunged forward at the freedom fighter and the two attacked one another again, causing a surge of electrical energy between them. The girls shielded their eyes until the surge ended. They looked back and saw nothing but the Terrapede, electricity coursing through its body.

"HUYNHER!" They all screamed. Qrow merely stared at the Terrapede in shock. The Grimm creature crawled closer to them. The girls gasped in horror as the beast prepared to finish them off for good. The Terrapede gave out one last battle screech before lunging at the girls. Everyone turned and closed their eyes waiting…

.

.

.

"A-are we dead?" Yang asked. The girls slowly opened their eyes to find the Terrapede inches away from them paralyzed.

"Um…what?" Ruby questioned. Suddenly the Terrapede gave another loud screech and retreated back. It waved around vigorously in pain.

"What on Remnant?" Weiss said. The Terrapede then began to screech in short intervals, as if it were choking.

"Guys, the stomach!" Blake yelled. Everyone took aim and shot all different armor piercing and explosive rounds at the Grimm, targeting one point on the stomach. After many shots, the Terrapede crashed its head into the ground in defeat.

"We…did it," said Yang.

"But…" Ruby started. "W-where's-"

_Shing!_

A piece of metal stabbed from the Terrapede's weakened armor. Another blade appeared and began to dance through the corpse.

"BAH!" Huynher shouted as he sliced through the now destroyed belly of the beast he had just slain. He gasped for air as he spilled out of the Terrapede, along with a wave of dark red Grimm blood.

"EW!" shrieked Weiss. Ruby covered her mouth and looked away to avoid throwing up, though her sister was less fortunate and hurled into a nearby trash can. Qrow laughed slightly as Blake just stared at him. Huynher raised a finger in the air.

"Did everyone see that because I will **not** be doing it again!" he panted. He struggled to get to his legs and sheathed his blades. He silently cursed as he wiped his glasses clean of the blood.

"Have a nice swim?" Qrow asked.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Very wel-"

"Up yours."

"Ble-ag…" Yang continued to vomit. Ruby eventually couldn't hold it in either and joined her sister at the trash can. The Terrapede corpse slowly evaporated along with the blood on Huynher's clothes. He pulled out a water crystal and crushed it to create a makeshift shower to clean his clothes of the new stench of Grimm on him. He finished around the same time the Rose/Xiao Long sisters had finished puking.

"I hate my life…" Huynher said. He went to pick up his sword when Zwei ran up to him with Solaris in his mouth. "Good boy." Huynher sheathed the Lady of Light and walked up to others.

"That was beyond disgusting," said Yang, still a bit nauseous.

"Well I did say it was a stupid idea."

"And if he wasn't a romantic person before, he has to be now."Qrow chucked.

"And why would that be?"

"You could say you were red like roses just now."

"Oh no…" Ruby moaned. She, Yang and Weiss this time all head for the trash can again.

"You're cruel," Huynher said to Qrow.

"I'm their fun uncle," he replied. "I'm allowed to be."

"So where're we headed now?" Blake asked.

"Well, it's about to get dark soon and by looking at those three over there…"

"Herk!" Weiss choked on some sick still in her throat.

"They're not really in the mood for killing more Terrapedes from the inside out."

"Herk-bleah…" Ruby vomited at the sentence.

"So where're we setting up?" Huynher asked.

"There's always the hall."

"Because that place was fun for us before." The three at the trash can finished and joined the others, groaning.

"Come on ladies," said Qrow. "Let's get you warmed up."

_Later on…_

Huynher stared at the full moon as the stars glimmered around it. He sat near the window observing its beauty as he watched the streets through the night.

"Someone looks beautiful tonight," he whispered. The midnight breeze softly whistled back, soothing and comforting him in the cool. "I never thought you could be so narcissistic." The wind blew harder at him in what he considered a playful way. "I'm just saying it 'cause it's true." The wind blew again. "You know that's not what I meant." The wind calmed and returned to a light breeze. Huynher gave the silentest of chuckles then took a deep breath. He continued to stare until the wind picked up questioningly.

"Nothing." The wind blew harder trying to get the truth out of him. "I mean it. It's nothing." Suddenly the breeze stopped completely. "Okay fine. I was just thinking." The wind returned to question him. "Just remembering the good old times." The wind whistled lightly again. "I still don't know how you convinced me." The fire behind him gave a quick flicker. Huynher diverted his attention to the the flame and the girls sleeping around it. He smirked. "Are you really gonna ask me that?" The flame flickered once more, dancing over to Ruby. "I think she's nice as a friend." The moonlight shone down on the huntress in training, adding a small glow to her face. "Okay, who are you? Her sister?" The wind blew teasingly at him. "I've got more important things to worry about then girls." The wind picked up again to nudge him. Huynher's grin slowly dropped. He turned back to the moon.

"I just can't Hayls." Another light breeze followed. "I've placed my hope in this. I can't and won't give up." The breeze gave another questioning howl. Huynher sighed. "I don't know." Another question came. "I don't know." Another question came. "I don't know! I've gotta get there first dammit!" The wind dropped again. Huynher stared at the night sky then lowered his head shamefully. "You always said have hope in something." A small but stern wind replied to him. "Well then hope for me, that tomorrow brings good fortune huh?" The moonlight shone down on Chiara. Huynher pulled up his sleeve and looked at the symbols on the gauntlet. Both emblems reflected the moonlight and glittered in Huynher's eyes. Huynher regained a grin and looked back at the night sky. "Thank you."

_Recommended Music: Those Nights - Skillet_

**AN: For the record, I am not hinting at anything...yet. That being said, I'm also not shooting anything down...yet. With that done, I'm back with a lengthy chapter (not purposely, I thought this would be shorter). If you didn't already guess, the hall fight was partially inspired by Icarus (well, you kinda had to see it coming. How could I not put the exploding angel there?) and Fall from Heaven from RvB (hence the music). The Terrapede was based off the Serapede from GoW (that is Gears of War. I'm yet to play God of War) as well as the candy bar reference (looking at you Jace!). Other than that, nothing but Guardian of the Galaxy, Pirates of the Caribbean, Hunger Games and Megamind refs here (is there a condition for making constant refs? Because if so, I think I have it, but then you've probably figured that out by now...right?). 'Til next time peepols (which could be some time), safe. :D**


	46. Keep Moving Forward

**HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!**

"WHAT THE!?" Huynher jumped out of his sleeping bag and drew his blades. RWBY had also jumped at the sound. Everyone looked to the source of the noise.

"DAMMIT UNCLE!" Ruby shouted. Qrow held up an airhorn and was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you should've seen your faces!" He laughed.

"Again, you're cruel," Huynher said annoyed.

"I'm allowed to-" Qrow was cut off with a smack to the face from Yang, who of which had red eyes. "Ow."

"That is the last time we leave you on final watch!" screamed Yang.

"Meh, it was worth it." Qrow rubbed his cheek and stood up.

"So where are we headed today, sir?" Blake asked, massaging her head.

"We'll be heading for the business district next ladies and gent. It shouldn't be too far out so we should make there just after lunch."

"Then why couldn't we sleep in!?" Weiss questioned angrily.

"Well, we can't have you sleep until a prince comes by now can we, Snow White?"

"Uhh…" everyone groaned tired and annoyed. The students facepalmed in perfect sync at the terrible pun.

"Ah, don't be like that guys. Besides, you can watch the sunrise now."

"**Uhhhhh...**" Slowly but surely, everyone ate their breakfast and prepared for the journey ahead. As RWBY packed up the last of the supplies and equipment, Huynher looked out the window to the newly lit sky. Blake noticed and walked up to him.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "You don't normally smile that much."

"I just got a good feeling we'll get something today," he replied. "I hope I didn't just jinx us though."

"Hey!" Qrow called out. "You guys gonna help us or not?"

"Well since I have a choice, not."

"Alright smartass. I instruct you to help us."

_Later that day…_

"Go go go!" Qrow called as he and Ruby cut down a pair of Ursi with ease. Yang jumped over the pair and beat through the line of Creeps ahead of her. She punched through several and then smashed the ground, creating a shockwave so powerful that it sent all of the monsters into the air. Blake jumped over Yang and swung the kusarigama Gambol Shroud around, cutting through the Creeps and killing them as they fell back down. Beowolves and Boarbatusks rushed in after the fall of their kind. Huynher and Weiss followed their teammates' actions and ran straight at the storming Grimm. Both hunters augmented their swords with ice dust and froze the monsters ahead of them with ease. Ruby and Qrow sliced the frozen corpses in half in a scythe storm and finished with a totally necessary pose as their work created tiny ice crystals to fall from the sky as if it were snowing.

"We're clear," Huynher said. He morphed his glasses back to normal.

"Nice work people," said Qrow. "We're making good progress."

"These things weren't that tough," said Ruby, sheathing Crescent Rose.

"So where we headed after this, sir?" Weiss asked.

"That's up to you guys," Qrow replied. "From here, we can check the residential, industrial or military sections, given we don't run into someone who will actually throw us a challenge."

"I doubt that a lot considering how badass we are," said Yang.

"True, but we'll only be able to cover half that section at the most. So let's try not to waste any time..." Qrow stopped and backed up to an old yet still intact store. "Well hello."

"An antiques shop?" Blake asked.

"Change of plans. I'm gonna check out what's in here while you guys get some lunch." Qrow threw the the supply bag to Ruby and went into the shop.

"How long's he gonna be?" Huynher asked.

"He might be a while…" said Ruby.

"Great."

"Maybe he'll find another candy bar in a machine," Yang laughed.

"I heard that!" said Qrow from within the store. "And just because there's one in here doesn't mean I'm gonna take it!"

"Catch," Ruby said, throwing Huynher and Yang sandwiches. The pair caught the sandwiches and dug into them. After the group ate, they waited for Qrow to finish in the store...which half an hour later, he still did not return.

"How much longer is he gonna take?" Weiss questioned as she filed her nails.

"Hell if I know," said Huynher who impatiently paced up and down.

"You don't think something bad happened to him?" said Ruby.

"Knowing him, he's probably on the toilet or something," said Yang.

"Can't he hold it a while?"

"He did eat an old chocolate bar yesterday."

"Yeah, I kinda need it myself now," said Ruby. She went inside the store. "Hey, Yang. They got Achieve Men posters in-"

"ACHIEVE MEN!?" Yang bolted into the store at a speed that could quite possibly challenge Ruby's semblance.

"And then there were 3," said Huynher.

"Dammit!" said Weiss.

"What now?"

"My file broke."

"Oh no. It's the end of the world."

"Don't be immature!" Weiss walked over to the store. "I'm going to go find a replacement."

"And then there were…" Huynher had turned to Blake to find her missing. He looked back at the store to see Blake heading inside. "Guess it's just you and me huh?" He looked at Zwei who sat next to him and looked back at the human. Both stared at each other for a while before they both turned back.

"Arf!" Zwei suddenly ran down the alley next to the antiques shop.

"And now I'm alone. Traitor." Huynher looked up and down the street as Zwei ran back to him.

"Arf!"

"What is it boy?" Zwei picked up an old rubber ball and dropped it at Huynher's feet. Huynher raised an eyebrow at the dog. Zwei merely looked up to him playfully. "No." Huynher turned away. Zwei tugged on his leg. "I said no." Zwei saddened and whimpered. He looked up to Huynher of who could see the dog in the corner of his eye. Zwei put on his best puppy eyes. "Must…resist…eyes..." Huynher tried to ignore them, but as seconds passed he found it increasingly harder. "Must…resist…" Fake tears began forming in Zwei's eyes. "Damn it!" Huynher kicked up the ball then punched the ball down the street. "Fetch boy!"

"Arf!" Zwei instantly bolted after the ball with a renewed spirit. Huynher gave a small grin at the pet.

"I never knew you could be so sensitive," said Blake mockingly from the shop. Huynher turned to her surprised.

"Y-you didn't see anything."

"Right, because that would show your soft side."

"Screw you."

"Hehe."

"So how much longer?"

"Qrow said he'll only be another 5 minutes."

"Well, times that by the fact it's a relative of both Ruby and Yang, make it another half an hour."

"Fair point."

"Rrarf," Zwei ran back with the ball in his mouth. Huynher took the ball and threw it once more. Zwei ran after it again.

"Didn't know you were a fan of animals."

"Now if only I had a ball of yarn."

"That was low." Blake frowned in response.

"Ah come on. It wasn't that bad." Blake shot a death stare at Huynher. "Fine. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Arf." Zwei returned without the ball.

"Where's your ball, boy?" The dog pointed to the ball that got stuck in a broken storm drain. "I'm not getting it for you." Zwei suddenly pulled puppy eyes again on the freedom fighter. "Goddamn it, stop doing that!" The fake tears returned. "Fine! But only because you're annoying!" Huynher followed Zwei down the street over to the ball. Blake laughed the slightest at the sight of Huynher struggling to get the ball.

"Blake…"

"Hmm?" Blake turned towards the voice. She looked around the street but no one was there. Blake turned back to see Huynher still trying to pull the ball out.

"Blake…"

"Huh?" Blake turned around again towards the voice. Still no sign of anyone. "Is someone there?"

"Blake…"

"Who's there?" The girl held onto Gambol Shroud, ready to draw if necessary as she slowly walked forward towards the voice.

"Help me…"

"Where are you?" Blake walked faster towards the voice which lead her around the block.

"Please…"

"Where are you!?" Blake broke into running towards the voice.

"I need you…"

"Hello!?" Blake was now sprinting as fast as she could to the voice. The voice led her to a small café. The girl ran inside the coffee club and looked around. "Hello!? Is anyone here!?" Blake couldn't find anything. She continued to look around.

"Help…" said a voice behind her. Blake turned to see a young boy kneeling in pain with his head lowered. The faunus didn't notice the creeping fog surround the café around her.

"A-are you okay?"

"Why…" the boy weakly said.

"What's wrong?" Blake knelt down to the younger boy.

"Why couldn't you save him?"

"Save who?"

"Don't you know?" said a familiar voice behind her. Blake turned to see a certain enemy behind her. "Kitty Cat," Reece smirked.

"Grrr!" Blake jumped at 'Reece' and struck him down. Huynher's body fell to the ground, just in front of the rest of the downed team RWBY. "No!" Blake dropped down to the fallen team in horror.

"Help…" urged a voice behind her.

"What?" Blake turned around to see a full grown man in place of the boy. He limped over to her. "A-Adam?"

"Blake…" He said. He had a hand out, begging for help.

"Y-you're not here!"

"H-help…me…"

"I…I can't!"

"Please…I need you…"

"You killed innocent people!"

"I did what I had to do."

"You're a monster!"

"You're the only one who can help me…" Adam held out a hand. "Please?"

"I…" Blake's hand reached out to him.

_Schluck!_

A small metal point came out of Adam's chest. He let out an unheard gasp as he slowly fell.

"NO!" Blake stood up and drew her weapon. She attacked the figure behind 'Adam' only for her arm to be caught before she could.

"Look at me!" Huynher said. Blake pushed to attack him. "Look at me Blake!" Blake slowly eased her weapon as she calmed down. She dropped Gambol Shroud and fell to her knees as the fog faded. She looked over to the Banenyx to her right and stared at it. "Are you hurt?"

"It…it wasn't real…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No..." Blake was on the verge of tears after witnessing all the pain.

"It's okay…I gotcha." Huynher wrapped his hands around Blake and held her. "It's alright."

"Huynher…" Blake hugged the boy back.

"Relax, I gotcha."

"It was-"

"I know, I know." Blake let out tears. A sudden chill went down her spine as Huynher caressed her.

"H-Huynher?"

"It's alright." Suddenly Huynher leaned forward into her-

"BLAKE NO!" Huynher shouted behind Huynher. Blake looked up to see another freedom fighter run through the still present fog and jump at them. The Huynher holding Blake heard the doppelganger and turned towards him and drew Chiara. The distant Huynher jumped at the comforting Huynher and also drew Chiara. Both boys hit each other, each managing a slash to the other's arm. One of the boys let out a monstrous shriek as the other rolled over to the downed Blake. The fog around them subsided slightly as the comforting Huynher's right arm changed into a dark bladed arm. The darkness extended over the body of the fiend until the Banenyx revealed it's true self.

Huynher lunged forward at the Banenyx and attacked with his blades. The Banenyx went to counter him. Both forces clashed and tried to better the other. Huynher went to stab the creature with Chiara but the Lady of Light was blocked by the creature's blade arm. The Banenyx forced the freedom fighter back then fired dark purple orbs at him. Huynher dodged them then drew Solaris. The Banenyx turned to Blake who was still in a state of paralysis and shot some dark balls at her. Huynher quickly jumped in front of the balls and deflected them off with Solaris. Zwei jumped into the store and bit the Grimm's arm, distracting it. As the Grimm tried to shake the dog off, Huynher rushed at the Grimm and impaled the beast. Huynher stared hard into the Banenyx's dying eyes through it's mask. The creature's face suddenly turned into that of Reece's.

"But we used to be friends, bro…" said 'Reece'.

"Fuck off you bastard," Huynher replied. He pulled Solaris sideways and cut through half the Grimm's waist. The Banenyx fell in defeat. Huynher panted as he sheathed Solaris and turned to Blake. "You oka-whoa!" Blake put Gambol Shroud to the freedom fighter's head. "It's me, Blake! The real me!"

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT!?" Blake's eyes stared deeply into his, confused and deceived. She gritted her teeth as she clenched the gun tightly.

"Look, look, the fog is gone!" Huynher pointed to the now clear windows of the café. "A-and look. I've got an aura." Huynher's aura gave a brief flash of gold for Blake to see. "I'm really here." Blake stared with the death stare into Huynher's eyes, panting heavily and angrily. She slowly noticed the world around her and dropped her gun. She fell to her knees and clenched her head in confusion. Huynher went to her but Blake crawled back when he stepped forward.

"Hey!" Qrow called from down the road. "What the hell are you two doing?" He and the rest of the team ran down towards them. "You guys weren't planning on going ahead without…" Qrow stopped when he noticed the evaporating Banenyx corpse.

"Ohmygod!" Ruby shrieked when she saw the Grimm. "AREYOUGUYSOKAY!?"

"We're good," said Huynher. "I think."

"I-I'm fine," said Blake as she got up.

"Are you both sure?" Qrow asked.

"We've been through worse," said Huynher. The boy noticed the huntsman had something in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Qrow showed his gold record to him. "Just a little something I found about the shop."

"They had a gold record?"

"I know, pretty cool right?"

"What artist is it?"

"I don't actually know." Qrow looked around the record for a title. "But hey, I've always wanted a gold record from my musical career."

"I didn't know you could sing, Professor."

"That's because he can't," said Yang.

"How dare you insult my musical talent!" said Qrow. "I'll have you know back in the day, I was quite the maestro on the mic."

"Oh really, Mr Maestro?"

"Yes really. Yours truly here could've been big time if he didn't choose to be a huntsman."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Uncle."

"Hmph. Just because you cannot match my wondrous voice."

_Later that night…_

As the night passed, the students gathered round the campfire and listened to the talented Qrow sing. As Qrow finished the song, the students applauded him and he bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Qrow said.

"I take it back," said Yang. "You're not bad."

"I've heard better," said Weiss.

"Your modesty never surprises me Ice Queen," said Qrow smugly.

"I'd hardly call 'Never Gonna Give You Up' a good song to cover."

"Back in my day that was a hit!" As the singers bickered, Huynher looked unto Blake who stared into the fire.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"That tone tells me otherwise."

"What about you? You saw things didn't you?"

"Only towards the end, but you were in there longer."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Huynher gave an unsure look to her but eventually shrugged it off.

"If you say so."

"Is that right old man?" Weiss questioned Qrow,

"Alright then, what if we had a sing-off?" Qrow challenged.

"Oh, that would be so cool!" said Ruby petting Zwei.

"Yeah!" said Yang.

"Whaddya say, Ice Queen?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"You're on," said Weiss.

_Recommended Music: Mirror Mirror – RWBY Vol 1 OST_

**AN: RTX MOTHAF**KAS! WHERE TO BEGIN!? Winter IS older than Weiss (called it), Qrow was finally revealed (I was sorta close to his design), new team ABRN (Reece vs Reese...and she's a girl...hehe), new poster (also, keep children away from Miles), Vytal Festival fights (F**K YEAH MOTHAF**KAS) and ****best****...NO TRAILER!? GODDAMN IT GUYS, STOP TEASING YOU CRUEL BASTARDS! And with all that hype out of the way...BRING ON VOLUME THREE ALREADY! Okay, I'm done. Anyways, chapter talk. I had the idea of Qrow singing from both another fanfic called Meet the Parents by FrozenFullMoonMaiden and from the fact that he is gonna be voiced by the voice behind Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist/Tamaki from Ouran High, Vic Mignogna! (Clap Clap Clap) That being said, Winter's gonna be voiced by Ymir from AoT/Motoko from ****Ghost in the Shell: Arise, Elizabeth Maxwell****! (Clap Clap Clap).**** Secondly, the Banenyx returned because I thought it's time to scare a character quite literally half to death. And then the Zwei and Huynher moment, I got bored and was rewatching some V2 for ideas (and I kinda have to admit, he is kinda cute). Next chap be out asap, though I will be working with a friend to help his fic out so it may be similar time. Til' then lovely world, safe. I WANT MY VOLUME 3!**

**P.S: Wait a sec...WHERE THE HELL WAS SAGE AND SCARLET!?**


	47. Hiding Places

Blake wandered through the forest of Forever Fall. She didn't know why she was here, only that she was looking for someone. Soon, she heard someone crying ahead. The Faunus ran ahead to the source of the sound. The voice led her to a clearing in the forest where a young boy was sobbing.

"Hey," she said walking up to him slowly. "Are you okay?" The boy completely ignored her and continued to cry. Blake made her way behind the child and crouched near him. "What's the matter?"

"…" The boy remained silent.

"My name's Blake. What's yours?"

"B-Blake..?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Don't you know?" said the boy in a suddenly much deeper and manlier voice. Blake was confused. Suddenly the trees around her died and the world went dark.

"What?" Blake looked around before looking back at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Someone you failed…" The boy looked up to her. His eyes were hidden behind a unique Grimm mask. Blake gasped and took a step back.

"What the-" Suddenly, the child fell to the floor, impaled with a katana in his back. "NO!" Blake ran to the child and held him in her arms. She looked at the katana then noticed it looked awfully familiar to her. "Is that-"

"You could have saved him you know," said a mocking voice behind her. Blake turned to find Reece walking up to her.

"You!" Blake dropped the child and ran at the freedom fighter. She drew Gambol Shroud and attacked him, striking him down in a slash. Blake looked at the now defeated Reece.

"Tut tut, Blakey," said another Reece from behind her. She turned around to see multiple Reeces as far as her eyes could see.

"I'll kill you!" Blake rushed forward into the army of Chaos.

"You can't hope to beat all of us."

"Watch me!"

"Why do you fight against us, Blake?" Blake responded to the one in front of her by slicing him in half. "You really think that bow will hide you forever?" Blake cut another one down. "Do you think humanity will just forget your sins?" The girl switched her weapon to pistol and shot at the many clones of him. "Why should you be given a second chance after all you did?"

"Enough!" Blake switched Gambol Shroud to katana mode and grabbed her sheath, charging once more into Chaos.

"I wonder what he'd say if he were here."

"Shut up!"

"I bet he's ashamed of you."

"I said shut up!"

"He condemns you."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"You killed him."

"SHUT UP!" Blake grabbed one of them and pinned him to a tree. The boy smiled at her through his bandana.

"Oh look at you now."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Just like him?" Reece gestured to the boy. Blake looked over to him as he stood up. The boy took out the sword from his back and turned to Blake.

"You…" he said in a demonic voice. The child dropped the sword and growled at her. Blake turned back to finish Reece but he was gone. Blake turned to the child as he growled again. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" The world around her began to fade away until she and the boy were alone. Suddenly, the child transformed into a large Bull-looking Grimm. The creature ran at Blake.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Me? I'm the monster you created."

"NO!" Blake gasped as she awoke from her nightmare. She looked around to see if she had awoken anyone. Thankfully, everyone was still asleep. Blake sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess," a voice chuckled lightly from around the corner. Blake peered out of the room and saw Huynher sitting at the edge of the building. "I know you're there, Blake."

"You're awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. "I told Yang I'd take Ruby's shift. I take it you couldn't either."

"Yeah." Blake walked over and sat next to him. "What were you doing?"

"I was just talking." Huynher looked up to the moon and stared. "You must think I'm crazy. Talking to the wind and moon and thinking they talk back."

"I think it's beautiful."

"Yeah well, unfortunately she's never completely clear this way." The wind around them picked up to nudge them. "Oh, you know it's true."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just stuff at Signal we did." Huynher glanced at Blake, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well…" Blake held onto her legs.

"It was him, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you let go of him? He made a choice."

"I just…" Blake buried her face in her legs. "I just think what if I hadn't left. What if I saved him?"

"You did what you had to do. You saved a kingdom from falling."

"It doesn't change the fact that I never helped him."

"You can't keep dwelling in the past, Blake. Why can't you let this go?"

"Then why can't you do the same."

Huynher stayed silent momentarily. "You know why."

"How is this any different to me?"

"Because she's dead and I could have saved her. He knows something."

"What if you don't like your answer?"

"…"

"Well what-"

"I don't fucking know!" Blake jumped back at Huynher's response. Huynher merely looked down and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know."

"Huynher, I-"

"She died right in front of me, Blake. Do you know what it's like? To see the dying light in your partner's eyes, knowing it's their end? Knowing that you could have saved them if you had the strength?"

"And what if it was you then? You think she could live with-"

"Yes, I do actually." Huynher looked back up to the moon.

"What?"

"She threw popularity and school fame away for a curse. I always told her if she wanted to leave, I wouldn't stop her. I had her promise me if I fell, she'd stay strong."

"Wouldn't she want the same for you?"

"…she shouldn't have done what she did." Huynher looked down once more. Blake moved towards him.

"Huynher, you of all people should know that you were her reason to live. You don't have to do this alone. You have Ruby, Yang and Weiss. You have Qrow and Magenta. You have JNPR and SSSN."

"Yet the person that got me here is dead because I failed her."

"We can't dwell in the past. You have people that are here for you. I'm here for you." Blake took his hand in her own. Huynher turned to their connection and stared at his hand. The moonlight reflected off both his and Blake's giving the faintest of glints that he noticed. He turned up and looked at Blake. "To letting go together?" The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Slowly, the two got closer to each other and closed their eyes, leaning in for a-

"WHOA!" The pair stopped and turned around.

"The hell?" Huynher stood up and headed over to the sound source. Blake followed close behind. They peered through a large hole in the wall and looked down to the streets.

"Keep it down, man!" said a man on the street below. "Are you trying to cause attention?"

"He's Phoenix," said Huynher, noting the man's jacket.

"Well so-rry if I nearly died trying to do my fucking job!" another yelled back, walking out of the building he was in.

"Shut up! Do you want Beowolves to kill us?"

"Ah, shut up yourself. Let's just get back to base."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Wake up the others," said Huynher.

"No need, we're here," said Qrow who had snuck up behind them. Huynher and Blake looked up to him and the rest of RWBY.

"Wha-when did you guys get here?"

"Same time you did."

"Blake and I will follow from the buildings. You guys take streets."

"On it." QRWYZ headed downstairs as Huynher and Blake swung across to the other building with their grappling hooks. Both teams tailed the bickering grunts.

"Christ man, is it cold or what?"

"Uh huh."

"How cold do you think it is? Patrolling in an abandoned city. Give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night, in an abandoned city?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now. Back in his rack, with his big fucking melonhead on a soft pillow."

"Yeah, that's Jenkins."

"You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man!"

"Well lucky you."

"And then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins."

"Uh huh, that's great."

"And the next thing you know, I'm out on patrol and then Jenkins gets my next terminal duty. And I get to freeze my ass off out here with you."

"Well, doesn't that suck."

"Tell me about it man." The men reached a factory complex and walked up to the entrance. Both teams regrouped at a corner and spied on the two. "Let's get the fuck inside."

"I hear ya."

"Why is it always a factory or warehouse?" Weiss questioned.

"Come on," said Huynher. Everyone drew their weapons and headed to the factory. Everyone slowly walked in and observed the area. They tailed the pair of grunts to the main room. They searched for them but the grunts were gone.

"Where the hell did they go?" Yang questioned. The students looked around the dark building.

"Spread out and keep searching," said Huynher. Everyone scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. Ruby and Zwei made their way to the back of the room when a light appeared out of nowhere.

"Wah!" Ruby gasped as she jumped back. A hologram formed in front of her. "Uh, guys…I think found something."

"What is it?"

"It's uh…a glowing thingy?" The hologram disappeared seconds before the team showed up.

"What's up?"

"I…think I found the door." She pointed to the supposed ordinary wall.

"Professor, can you open it?"

"They don't call me 'Lockpick Qrow' for nothing," said Qrow, stepping forward to the door.

"No one…no one calls you that," Yang deadpanned. The hologram appeared once more.

"Oh, what? A holographic lock?"

"Can you get through it?" Huynher questioned.

"Of course, I can! It's just much harder. I just brought it up 'cause I wanted you to realize how kickass I am."

"I'm convinced."

"Hmm…" Qrow tapped the lock all around, slowly cracking it. "Aaaaannnndd…done." The lock completed and flashed red in error. "What? That's bull." Qrow tried again but once again failed. "Dammit, come on!"

"Let me try."

"Please do." Qrow stepped back as Huynher looked at the lock.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright then, Mr expert. Just what do we…"

Huynher drew Chiara and augmented the blade with electricity dust. He shoved the blade into the holographic projector and zapped it with a load of electricity. After a few seconds, he took the blade out and sheathed it. Smoke hissed out of the hidden door and sparks flew before it was kicked down by the boy. "Door's open."

"That's cheating."

"I'm sorry, where's the rulebook?"

"Smartass." The six traveled down the passage that led them to a small elevator.

"Well, that's very subtle," said Yang.

"Where are the buttons?" Ruby asked, noting the lack of buttons.

"It must have some scanner or something," said Qrow nearing the doors. He spotted a port for cards. "Anyone have a keycard?"

"So what now?" Blake asked. A creaking of doors met her response.

"We go down," said Huynher who had pushed open the elevator shaft. He looked down the shaft but couldn't see a bottom.

"That seems extremely dangerous," said Weiss.

"I've seen worse." Huynher shot Chiara's grapple hook at the roof and latched on. He jumped forward to the opposite wall and slowly rappelled down the shaft. Once he reached the roof of the elevator below, he tightly tugged the hook and held it steady as the others slid down. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Qrow and Zwei successfully made their way down as Weiss slowly followed. "Come on, princess. It doesn't take this long to slide down a rope."

"Don't rush me!" the heiress snapped. As Weiss slowly slid down, she felt something touch her hand. She looked up but couldn't see anything in the dark. She slid down another meter when it touched her again. She looked up and saw a rat sniffing her hand. "N-nice rat. Don't be a-AHHH!" The rat bit her hand and Weiss lost her grip on the line. She fell a few meters before landing safely in Huynher's arms. Huynher raised an eyebrow and looked down on her.

"You really need to stop falling into my arms."

"S-shut up!" As Weiss got up, Blake opened the elevator hatch and the team jumped down. Qrow carefully opened the doors and peered out.

"Clear," he said. He pushed open the doors and the team stepped outside. Everyone carefully made their way down the cave path until they came to an opening. When they reached the end, their eyes widened.

"An underground base?" Blake questioned.

"What's this doing here?" Yang asked.

"Icarus was a city that thrived from the dust resources and military advantage in the Great War," said Weiss. "Dust mining here was open pit turned underground."

"Well, why are there military buildings everywhere!?" Ruby questioned.

"Looks like the army really didn't want to give up Icarus," said Huynher. "If only there wasn't an underground crime network running it."

"You could say it's an underground crime network in an underground crime network," said Qrow smugly.

"No, Uncle," said Yang.

"Oh come on! That was alright."

"We've heard that one before."

"Someone's coming!" said Blake. Everyone hid around a rocky corner as two grunts walked by.

"We need to stay hidden," said Huynher. "Stay close and stay silent. I'll take point." The others nodded and headed down the halls. They carefully avoided guards, knocking out some occasionally and hiding them in secluded spots. Soon, the team entered a large hangar.

"Ho-ly shit," said Yang, observing the sight of chaos. Machines and ships were everywhere in the hangar. Trucks and Paladins moved various cargo in and out and grunts were carrying small crates. The team quickly ran over to some freighter crates and looked around.

"Damn," said Qrow. "If only he put this much effort into his studies."

"How long have they been here?" Yang asked.

"By the looks of it, months," said Huynher. The boy scanned the area, noting the various weapons and equipment around. He clenched his fist. "How the fuck is this fighting for a better tomorrow?" Blake held his clenched fist and gave him a look. Huynher looked at her quickly and pulled away.

"Guys look!" said Ruby. She pointed to a ship coming through the waterfall that masked the hangar. A massive Atlesian freighter pulled through the waterfall and docked.

"Atlas?" Blake questioned.

"I thought your sister said she's not helping him anymore!" Huynher said to Weiss.

"She's not!" Weiss snapped.

"Then what the hell is that!?"

"Well if it isn't the kids!" said Roman, walking up to the ship. Emerald, Mercury and Mitty, along with a few grunts wheeling out large crates got off the ship. "So, how'd it go?"

"All good, sir," said Mitty. Mercury rolled his eyes and walked passed him.

"Where's Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"Oh, ya know. She's around doing…something I think."

"Great."

"Ugh, this place is so boring," said Mercury.

"Hey, you weren't the one cooped up in here yelling orders at morons for the last month," said Roman.

"Oh lucky you."

"Piss off, you little shit."

"Excuse me, sirs," said Mitty, wheeling a cart over to them. "Do any of you know where Master Chaos is?"

"What for?" Roman questioned.

"Dust supplies. We have orders to bring them directly to him."

"Ahh, check the war room." Mitty nodded and wheeled the cart away. The grunts behind him followed. "Absolute morons, all of them." Roman pulled out a cigar and lit it up.

"He is such a kiss ass," said Mercury.

"Tell me about it," said Emerald. The three walked away from the group and left the hangar.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"We follow the carts," said Huynher. "They'll lead us straight to him." The team moved out of their cover and stealthily tailed the carts out of the hangar as Mitty led the group of carts. Slowly, the carts made their way around the base.

"Come on, assholes," said Mitty. "I might be getting my new gun today and I don't want to displease the Master."

"Kissass," one of the guys fake coughed behind him.

"Shut up."

_Crash!_

"Ah, shit!" The last grunt's cart had flipped on its side around the corner. Huynher waved the team back as the Phoenix grunt turned his cart upright. None of his companions aided him as he picked up the fallen crates and put them back onto his cart. The grunt ran ahead to catch up with his teammates. Huynher signaled go and the team continued to follow. Soon, the grunt turned off into a room. The team quickly ducked into cover close by as the grunt looked around.

"What is it?" said a male voice. The group looked around to see a man in a black coat slash down a training dummy.

Oh, um sorry, sir," the grunt apologized. "I thought that Master Chaos was here."

"He's not."

"S-sorry, sir."

"Why do you need him?"

"Special delivery, sir. I have orders to give this to him immediately."

"And what is so special about this crate that he so willing desires."

"I-I dunno, sir."

"Hmph…send them over to him."

"Yes, sir." The grunt walked away as the other man turned back to the dummy. He paused briefly.

"Actually…bring them here."

"Uh yes, sir." The grunt wheeled the cart back to him.

"Open it." The grunt obeyed and opened the first box. The man took out a fire dust crystal and inspected it. "Hmph. Another crate of dust."

"I-is something wrong, sir?"

"No…not at all…" The man looked at the grunt. "Tell me, human, why do you fight?"

"T-to make a difference."

"A difference?"

"There's too much suffering in the world and the council can't be trusted with our safety. This cause is supposed to make the kingdom better right?"

"Very admirable…" Suddenly, the man drew his katana and slashed the grunt across the chest, killing him. He threw the dust crystal at the hidden gang and aimed his sheath at it. He shot it almost immediately and blew QCRWBYZ from their cover. "I thought I taught you better than that, Blake."

"Adam?" Blake asked.

"It's been far too long since we last saw each other, wouldn't you agree?" said Adam. He turned to Huynher. "And it has certainly been too long since I last saw you, freedom fighter."

"Heh, makes me wonder why you're being bossed around by some prick of the same title," Huynher replied.

"Adam why are you working with him!?" Blake questioned.

"He has quite convincing words."

"And what might that be?" Huynher asked.

"Killing you being one of them." Huynher and the gang drew their weapons in response.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW!?" screamed Reece and he turned the corner to the room. "Oh, it's just you 5 and...Professor Branwen?"

"Reece," said Qrow. "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Oh man, too long prof, too long! So I take it you guys had a little look around. Whatcha think of all this? Pretty impressive right?"

"Hmm, I think it's a bit much. And by much, I mean all of it."

"Ah, you can never have too much of anything."

"So it would seem. However, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you and your associates to stand down."

"Well ya see, professor, normally I would do that but I'm no longer your student or CHRM. So as much as I'd like to, which honestly I don't, I'm afraid I've come too far to give up. However, I'd prefer not to have this guy over here kill you so if you'd like to help me in my quest, I could use all the help I could get. You seem reasonable after all."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I kinda like the way the world is right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, professor."

"So, what did we miss," said Mercury, joining the duo with Cinder, Emerald and Roman.

"Ah not much. In fact, your timing could not be more perfect for the next fight sequence."

"Oh wonderful," said Roman twirling his cane. "Hey, kids. I see you've brought an adult with you this time."

"See you haven't changed with underground bases," said Yang.

"Well, some things don't change." Reece drew Pure Havoc as Cinder transformed into her stealth outfit and summoned her blades.

"Damn, I love it when you transform," said Reece, smirking and admiring Cinder's figure. Cinder shot a look to him quickly then turned back to fight. Reece pumped Pure Havoc and pulled up his bandana. "Oh how this looks to be fun!" said Reece. Everyone readied their weapons. Quite possibly the greatest battle royale ever was about to take place…of all time.

In 3…

2…

1…

…

_CLANG!_

_Recommended Music: Adrenaline – Nine Lashes_

**AN: How many people wanna get this started? (You know who you are) From the front to the back do you want it? Well, you're gonna have to wait because I'm an ass with a s**t load of assignments and work. Now I know what you're thinking and I know a few of you are a little angry with the sudden romantic lines at the start. Some maybe more than others, and I point to a specific person (won't name anyone but I'm pretty sure you know who you are) who will find me and beat me up for implementing such an...attempted colorful scene early on. I had a very large internal debate whether it should or shouldn't go in that direction, but I said screw it in the end. And for the record, this does NOT mean it's a thing...yet...maybe, I dunno. Moving on, Adam's back! Again! And yes, this isn't his first time meeting Huynher (#prequel planning). And all this leading up to the exciting itinerary of events next chapter, as next time...WE ANNIHILATE SOMEONE! Well, maybe. I'm still thinking. I'll probably just kill Mitty if anything. 'Til next time, bitches still love cannons. Safe, I'm gone.**


	48. You've Come So Far

"Que the music," said Reece.

_Recommended Music: The Phoenix – Fall Out Boy_

"Oh how this looks to be fun!" Everyone drew and readied their weapons. Quite possibly the greatest battle royale ever was about to take place…of all time.

In 3…

2…

1…

…

Blake and Huynher lunged forward at Adam and Reece. At the same time, Weiss and Yang ran at Mercury and Emerald, leaving Ruby and Qrow to Roman and Cinder. Freedom fighter and White Fang pairs instantly clashed and lashed out at each other. Huynher slashed at Reece relentlessly only to be matched in strength by the eagle. After numerous strikes at each other, both pairs came to a standoff. Next to them Blake and Adam were also locked in a standoff.

"Switch!" Huynher called. The pair switched opponents and charged at them. Blake split Gambol Shroud and swung at Reece in a fury. Reece drew Silent Havoc and switched Pure Havoc to cleaver to match her. The two moved quickly against on another before Reece managed to overpower her and smack her back a few feet. Blake used her shadows to recover and backfilp to her feet.

"Come on, Blake," Reece mocked. "Having trouble kitten it up?" Blake gritted her teeth and ran towards him once more.

Meanwhile, the freezerburn pair were still at it with the street thugs. Mercury and Yang punched and kicked at each other as Weiss and Emerald slashed away and deflected blows.

"Come on Schnee," Emerald mocked. "Step it up." Weiss growled as she tried to get the upper hand on her foe. She kept on slashing at Emerald but could not beat her kamas. Soon, Emerald began to push her back before switching to kusarigama. Using the distance to her advantage, Emerald swung the chains around in a furious blade storm. Weiss inhumanly weaved around the scythes as if she were dancing. When opportunity presented itself, she summoned a line of glyphs and bolted forward at Emerald, slashing at her hip. Emerald clenched her wound in pain as Weiss stopped behind her.

"Step it up, Sunstrai," Weiss remarked. The heiress was then hit in the back by a thrown Yang. The pair quickly recovered after flying some feet then Yang quickly ran back at Mercury. The blonde brawler jabbed and punched all around at the leadhead who swiftly moved around each fist of fury. Yang lunged for an uppercut when Mercury weaved behind her and managed a knee to the stomach. Yang gasped before smashing the smug boy in the jaw.

Mercury slid across the floor then flipped his body onto his feet. He shot his boots of the ground and gained some air before descending on Yang. Yang waited, then when the time was right, she caught Mercury's leg and delivered a bone-crushing blow to his genitals. The boy screamed a high pitched squeal as he was projected into a set of traffic cones coincidently arranged like bowling pins.

"I always thought I was good at 'ball-ing'!" Yang said punfully.

Beside them, Qrow and Ruby were fighting off Cinder and Roman. Qrow and Roman were battling it out with swords and canes.

"Still got it old timer," Roman taunted.

"I should say the same to you," Qrow retorted. As the pair fenced off, Qrow slowly got the upper hand before overpowering him and kicking him back. Roman spun in a daze before angrily firing Melodic Cudgel at the professor. Qrow extended his sword to scythe mode and defended himself from the flare. After a flash of white Qrow shot forward at Roman and swept him off his feet. He swung his scythe into the ground and spun around it, kicking the criminal into a pillar.

At that time, Ruby was trying to keep up with Cinder and her blades. The younger girl spun Crescent Rose around, trying to avoid and block the elder woman's swords. Cinder continued to slash at her until she jumped back into the air and fired arrows at the girl. Ruby quickly switched to rifle mode and shot at the arrows, causing them to explode mid-air. Cinder landed on her feet and took out a dust container to project ice dust crystals at her. Ruby switched Crescent Rose back to a scythe and spun it around to deflect the crystals. Cinder rushed forward at Ruby as she repositioned her scythe but was tackled by a certain dog when she jumped at her, sending her into a crate.

"Good boy Zwei!" Ruby said to her pet. Zwei barked happily back.

"Switch!" Blake called beside the pair. Huynher and her traded weapons and switched opponents once more. The boy caught Reece off guard as he came down on him with Gambol Shroud and quickly gained the upper hand on him. Blake caught Solaris as Adam swung down on her with Wilt and blocked the would-be slash.

"A little disappointing I must say," Adam snarled. He pushed her back and began a relentless attack on her. The catgirl struggled to keep up with her ex-mentor's movements. Eventually, Adam disarmed her and kicked her onto her back. Blake tried to get up but Adam stood on her chest, lowering Wilt to her throat.

"Why are you working with him, Adam!?" Blake cried.

"Because he promises a true chance for our kind."

"He's a liar!"

"At least he didn't abandon our beliefs!" Suddenly, he jumped back when a chain scythe was hurled his way. Putting Gambol Shroud's katana back into the sheath, Huynher picked up Solaris and ran at Adam. He swung with both swords at the bull faunus but Adam kept up with him and managed to push him back. Adam then lunged forward and pressed an attack on Huynher in retaliation until they both came to a sword standoff.

"Funny," Huynher said to him. "I was about to ask why you're working with someone who deserted his true beliefs." As they fought, Reece proceeded to strike Huynher from behind, though his cleaver was blocked when Huynher diverted Gambol Shroud to his back and protect him, now contesting with two faunus.

"I take offence to that," said Chaos.

"That's because you did!" Huynher forced the pair both off him and turned to Reece. He swung angrily at the faunus who struggled to keep up with him. Huynher was about to get the upper hand on him when Adam ran behind him and went for a slash to him. The hooded boy barely blocked the hit with Gambol Shroud but was quickly bested when Adam followed through with his attack, disarming him of Blake's weapon. Huynher spun around and the two swordsmen lashed out at one another. Both were almost evenly matched for each other. That is until Huynher jumped into the air, where he was greeted with a suckerpunch from his ex-BFF.

"Oh, suck it!" Reece said, gesturing to his lap.

"Must you be so vulgar," Adam growled to his 'partner'.

"Oh don't act like you don't love me." Huynher slid over to the regrouped QRWBYZ as Reece's party regrouped. "Oh dude, I should not be allowed to have this much fun."

"You're not," said Huynher, getting to his feet quickly and readied himself again.

"What's wrong, bro? Getting tired?"

"I'm not tired. You're tired! I can do this shit all day!"

"I was really hoping you'd say that because-"

_Heeeeeyyyyyeeeaahh, I wanna shoop, baby!_

"Hold on, I gotta take this," said Reece holding up a finger. He tapped his earpiece. "Yello? Oh hey, this is kind of a bad time but you can..." Reece paused momentarily. "What?"

"Shouldn't we just attack him?" Ruby questioned.

"I say again, WHAT!?" Reece waited for a response. "There better be a good explanation when I get there else I will be throwing someone off a cliff!" Reece ended the call and turned back to QCRWBYZ. "Okay guys, as much as I'd like to hang around and beat the living shit out of each of you, I've had a problem come up again and I really need to tend to this. But don't worry too much. I did have a fallback plan in case I got bored or needed to kill you guys quickly when you got here."

"You ain't leaving without..." Huynher started before realising what he said. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah I kinda expected this since the whole CCT incident. YO MITTY! WHAT DO I ALWAYS SAY?"

'BITCHES LOVE CANNONS!" said Mitty behind Reece, wielding a fuck-mothering cannon.

"Oh fuck..." said Huynher.

"That's an anti-tank rifle!" said Ruby.

"Mitty, if you may," said Reece smugly.

"EAT THIS COCKBITES!" Mitty shouted. He loaded the rifle took aim. Huynher and Weiss erected a large glyph when Mitty fired at...the ceiling?

"The hell?" Huynher said, looking at the new crater in the roof. Suddenly, cracks began to spread from the previously marked spot and extended rapidly to the sides. Soon enough, dust and rocks began to fall away from the cracks.

"It's been fun guys, but I gotta go. Kisses and hugs to you. And make sure you die!" Reece saluted the group before the ceiling collapsed between them. As the debris stopped falling and dust cleared up, Reece looked at the new wall he just put in. "Goddamn, this fine art." He turned around to his angered subordinates.

"You kne-"

"Hold on! I need to tweet about this." Reece pulled out his scroll and tapped away. "Okay, you were saying?"

"You knew they were coming!?" Emerald screamed.

"Well duh. Why do you think I blew up the ceiling? Oh yes, that reminds me..." Reece pulled out a joystick from another pocket. "3, 2, 1..."

_Click!_

The ground shook briefly before returning to normal. "Now, I suggest we get the hell outta here unless you idiots want to die."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What? I've blown up bigger things. I don't get how you honestly didn't see this coming?"

"And you thought blowing up a base with us still inside was a good idea?" Roman questioned.

"Well you know what they say."

"Let boom-happy, egotistical psychopaths be?" Mercury asked.

"There are no problems which cannot be solved by judicious use of high explosives."

"I agree sir!" said Mitty joining them.

"Shut up, Mitty."

_Meanwhile..._

"Dammit!" Huynher shouted as the debris from the ceiling cleared up. "I am not losing him again!" Suddenly the base shook violently around them.

"That doesn't look good..." said Qrow as he stood up. The professor looked up to the roof and saw more cracks extending over them.

"Uh oh..." said Ruby.

"We gotta go!" said Blake. Everyone quickly ran out of the room as it caved in on them. As more tremors shook around them, the group followed the tunnels back to the hangar. Everyone except Qrow when Huynher saw him turn another path.

"Professor!?" the freedom fighter shouted to him.

"I'll radio for extraction," said Qrow. "Get to the hangar."

"Sir?"

"Just trust me, Cameron." With that, Qrow ran off down the hall.

"Wait, sir!?"

"Guys, come on!" Yang called from the opposite tunnel. Huynher quickly caught up. With the others. "Where's Qrow?"

"He'll catch up, come on!" Huynher led the team through the halls they passed before. They almost reached the final hall leading to the hangar when another tremor occurred and collapsed the ceiling ahead of them.

"Aw crap," said Ruby.

"Back up, back up!" The group ran back down the hall to a junction they passed before. "This way!" The group turned left and followed the hall until a certain someone appeared halfway through the hall.

"Oh, fucking hell," Reece complained. "Really?"

"Grrr!" Huynher ran at the faunus and drew his sword, ready to strike. Reece quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it at his feet before his 'friend' could hit him. "After him!" Huynher ran after Reece with RWBYZ running close behind. They turned the corner where Reece was sprinting to the end. Huynher caught up and shot Chiara's grapple hook at Chaos' legs, tripping him up.

"Oh, come on!" Reece quickly cut himself free from the hook with his blade. He then rolled forward before Huynher could stab him in the chest with his sword. He got to his feet then drew Pure Havoc to combat Solaris. The boys swung their weapons around trying to better the other, though Huynher was pushing Chaos back. Huynher swung down with Solaris but Reece dodged and jumped back.

"Ruby!" Huynher called. The girl jumped over him and lunged at Reece. Ruby swung Crescent Rose all around but the faunus expertly dodged or blocked each strike. Ruby then went for horizontal slash but Reece backflipped over the scythe and jumped back.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled. Weiss ran past her partner and shot towards Reece. Reece braced himself and blocked her attempt to stab him. Weiss followed through with quick slashes of which were blocked each time. Reece countered another slash, knocking her off guard then went to punch her in the face. Weiss summoned a glyph and slid back just out of the way of the punch.

"Blake!" Weiss called. Blake ran in after her teammate and went to strike Reece. The eagle faunus drew Silent Havoc once more and switched his axe to cleaver to contend with her. Both faunus swung at each other only to stop the others attack. Blake used her shadow to try get past Reece's defence but was foiled when the boy knocked her off balance. He proceeded to stab her with his blade when she used another shadow to take the hit and backflip to safety.

"Yang!" Blake said. Yang jumped over her partner and stormed the boy with a fury. She punched and punched and punched at the boy, but he amazingly kept up with the blonde and weaved around each fist thrown at him. Yang angrily went to kick him in the face when Reece caught her leg. He briefly admired the view he got of the flexed Yang before the blonde shot the ground under his feet, to which he somehow still managed to dodge by leaping into the air. Suddenly a flaming Zwei smashed into his face and sent him flying into the wall at the end of the tunnel before falling to the floor.

"Arf!" Zwei barked triumphantly.

"Son of a BITCH!" Reece cursed. Reece massaged his bruised cheek as he stood. Huynher and the others ran at him as he got up. Reece extended his blade-wings and kicked off the wall to glide down the corner.

"Let's go!" Huynher ordered. CRWBYZ tailed the airborne faunus until he dropped a load of smoke bombs at an intersection. When the smoke cleared, the group ran forward to the junction. "Dammit!"

"Which way did he go?" Ruby asked. The team looked at the three tunnels and thought. Suddenly, the hall behind them caved in.

"This way!" Huynher led the team through the centre tunnel just as the junction just as more of the ceiling gave way behind them. Everyone ran down the path until they found themselves down the main tunnel to the hangar. "Come on, we're almost out!" The team sprinted towards the end of the cave and into the bay. Grunts everywhere were running around, trying to get to the docked bullheads. "Now where'd the asshole go?"

"LOOK OUT!" Weiss yelled. The team looked where she was looking and quickly ducked under the wing of a stunt plane that charged towards them, narrowly avoiding being hit. As the stunt plane passed, Reece raised a piece of paper and pointed to it. Huynher saw the pilot's message (of which read 'YOLO420SWAG4CHAOS#GREENWINGBIATCH!') and gritted his teeth angrily.

"He has a plane!?" Yang shouted. The group watched as the 'Greenwing' plane gained speed and took off, flying out of the now opened waterfall.

_KABOOM!_

The hangar shook violently as another large explosion occurred at the end of the hangar. Dust and shards of rock and metal began to fall from the roof.

"We gotta move!" said Blake. Everyone sprinted to the edge of the hangar.

_Recommended Music: Falling Toward the Sky - RvB Season 9 OST_

"Four-Seven-Niner, come in. We need extraction on the double! Where are you?"

_"This is Four-Seven-Niner," _the pilot replied_. "Just hang tight, kids. I'll be there in less than 60."_

"You have ten before your pickup becomes aerial."

_"Then I hope you kids aren't afraid of heights."_

"Great..." The team neared the edge of the hangar as more explosions went off behind him. "We're gonna have to jump!" he shouted to the others.

"What!?" Weiss screamed.

"It's either that or the exploding base behind us."

"I don't wanna DO THIIIIIIISSS!" Yang shouted as she jumped off the edge of the hangar.

"OH MY GOOOOSSSSHHHH!" Ruby screamed after her, Zwei in her arms. Everyone jumped out of the hangar and dived down the cliffside. As the group fell towards the sky, a group of bullheads quickly made their way out of the hangar before it exploded and flew after the team.

"Ah shit…" Huynher cursed silently. At that moment, the bullheads opened fire at them. "LOOK OUT!" CRWBYZ tried their best to weave around the bullets mid-air. One of the bullheads then fired missiles on the cliffside causing a rockslide to fall after them. The team manoeuvred around the rocks as they fell after them and each other before one of the bullheads levelled their descent to fire once more. "Yang, rock!"

"On it!" the blonde replied. Yang dove over to the last falling rock and punched it at the ship, hitting one of its jets and destabilizing it. The bullhead spun around and crashed into the cliff. The other two bullheads levelled out to the team and opened fire after their comrade's fall. Huynher flew over to Weiss and stood on her back.

"Hey!" the heiress cried out. Huynher ignored the girl and drew Solaris, switching her to rifle mode. He shot at one of the bullheads, aiming for the cockpit and shattering the glass. The bullets disorientated the pilot and caused them to crash into the other ship.

"Um, guys!" Ruby shouted, noticing the near ground.

"Dammit!" Huynher cursed. "Four-Seven-Niner, where the hell are yo-"

_Clang!_

"Somebody call for a ride?" the pilot of the bullhead asked after catching the students perfectly in the cargo bay.

"You're late," said Huynher as he stood up.

"Yeah, well you can take it out of my tip." As RWBY all groaned in pain and tried to get up, Four-Seven-Niner opened up the cockpit door and Huynher walked in. "Where's you Huntsman?"

Huynher tapped his radio. "Professor, we're on the ship. Where abouts are you?"

_"I'm on my way out now,"_ Qrow replied over the radio. _"I'll be cutting it a little close though so get ready for a bang."_

"Copy. Got an ETA?"

_"Yeah. Two seconds."_ Exactly two seconds later, a figure shot out of the cliff in a firey explosion behind them.

"There!"

"On it," said Four-Seven-Niner, gaining altitude. Huynher stood by the door as Qrow shot his scythe towards the ship. When Qrow got close enough, Huynher pulled him in with Chiara.

"Getting a little slow, old man," Huynher mocked.

"I wasn't slow! Everyone just loves a dramatic entrance," Qrow said, sheathing his scythe. The pair walked into the cockpit and Qrow sat in the copilot seat. "Punch it."

"Punching it," said the pilot. Four-Seven-Niner tilted the bullhead's jets and flew off as a massive explosion engulfed the deserted city. Soon enough, the ship had caught up with Reece's stunt plane. "Target up ahead."

"Copy. Weapons free." Qrow took control of the bullhead's turret and began firing at Greenwing. Reece maneuvered the plane to avoid the bullet, flipping and rolling around before diving down in a barrel roll.

"Stay on him!" Huynher ordered.

"Hang on!" Four-Seven-Niner dived down after Reece. As both aircraft dived down, Qrow continued firing at Greenwing but Reece was too quick for him. Qrow switched to missiles and fired two at the plane. The missiles homed onto the stunt plane but Reece pulled before he hit the ground as the missiles hit the ground below. Four-Seven-Niner pulled up just in time and tried to catch up to the plane.

"Damn he's good," Qrow muttered.

_SKEEEEEEEAGHH!_

"Um, what was that?" Weiss asked from the crew bay.

"Um, sir?" said Four-Seven-Niner. "We've got a tail."

"How big?" Qrow asked. Suddenly the creature rammed into the back of the bullhead, knocking it off course momentarily.

"That big."

"Lovely." The creature smashed into the ship again. The girls in the crew bay were thrown around.

"Hey, everyone hold on back there," said Four-Seven-Niner. "Things are gonna get a little, um..."

"Bumpy?" Huynher finished.

"Yeah. Well I was gonna say crashy, but bumpy works." Four-Seven-Niner flew up and gained altitude. The beast roared behind them closely followed. Four-Seven-Niner spun and rolled around, avoiding most of the Grimm's charges. Unfortunately, the crew in the back were thrown all around the bullhead, being thrown into the walls and each other.

"I officially hate flying!" Yang shouted after being thrown into the wall.

"We need to know what we're dealing with!" said Huynher.

"Hold on to your helmets people!" Four-Seven-Niner rolled left and followed through into a loop to get a view of the target; an oversized griffin-Grimm.

"Ooh...that's not good..." said Qrow.

"The hell is that thing?" Huynher asked.

"That, my boy, is a Swiftwing."

"Sounds awesome."

"Dammit!" Four-Seven-Niner cursed. "We can't shake it and we can't take many more hits."

"Gain altitude and try to stay directly above it," Huynher ordered. Four-Seven-Niner followed the instruction and gained altitude.

"What do you have in mind?" Qrow asked.

"Permission to leave the ship, sir?"

"For what purpose?"

"Politely tell our tail there to piss off."

"Granted."

"Just please make sure you catch me."

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Something stupid." Huynher augmented Solaris with wind dust, then his blades with ice and electric dust.

"We're above it!" said Four-Seven-Niner.

"Pop the hatch!" Four-Seven-Niner opened the bay doors. Huynher stood by the edge and readied himself.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" RWBY said in unison.

"Nope. I'm far worse than that." Huynher morphed his glasses and smiled back at them. "I'm fuck-mothering cursed." He jumped out of the bullhead and fell towards the Swiftwing. The Grimm flew up towards him and screamed with rage. It lunged in to eat the boy. Huynher drew Solaris and readied himself.

_"I really hate my life..."_ He thought. Huynher summoned a glyph just before he entered the beast's mouth and backflipped off it. He threw Solaris under his feet and began to ride it like a skyboard, diving past the Grimm. The Swiftwing screamed angrily and dived after its prey. Huynher saw the griffin come after him and entered a corkscrew dive to create turbulence. Soon enough, the Swiftwing came in range and Huynher shot the Grimm face with his blades. The bullets merely scratched the Grimm's face and pissed it off more. The Swiftwing lunged in to swallow the boy when he flipped upside-down to position Solaris to block the griffin's beak. He then fired bolts of lightning and ice shards at the Swiftwing's eyes to blind it. The Grimm screamed in pain as it dived down towards the ground.

_"__Come on…Come on…"_ The pair broke through the last line of clouds and torpedoed to the ground. Huynher kicked off Solaris out of the griffin's mouth and clapped his blade against each other, creating an electrified layer of ice to coat the Swiftwing and shock it. The freedom fighter finally threw his sword to his hand and cleanly cut through the frozen Grimm in half from head to toe. As the remains of the frozen griffin fell to the ground. Huynher had a mini celebration…before realising Solaris had run out of wind dust.

_"I probably should have thought this through further...Cra-"_

_BANG!_

"Owww…"

"You braindead dolt!" Weiss shouted.

"Are you okay!?" Ruby panicked.

"Ah, I've been better..." said Huynher in pain.

"I'm afraid we lost 'em kids," said Four-Seven-Niner. CRWBYZ looked down in disappointment.

"Take us home," said Qrow. "It's been a long day."

_Later that day..._

"I can't believe we came all that way for nothing," said Ruby disappointed as she got off the ship.

"Well, we did take out a major hideout," said Weiss following after her partner.

"And we levelled a city," said Yang.

"I'm not too sure if we should be proud of that," said Blake.

"I just wish we could've found something out of it," said Huynher.

"Ah, cheer up peoples," said Qrow. "Unfortunately you can't win them all."

"I guess." The group walked over to the edge of the Main Ave and looked toward the setting sun over the city. "Nice view though."

"You know I think it was the great William Shakespeare that said 'You're on the road to success when you realize that failure is only a detour.' I don't think those words could be any more relevant." The students gave a quick look to one another confused.

"I...don't think it was Shakespeare that said that," said Huynher.

"...Huh?"

"That quote. I don't think Shakespeare said that."

Qrow paused to think about the quote. "Really?"

"I think so."

"Pretty sure," said Blake.

"Uh, yeah," said Weiss.

"...Oh," Qrow said embarrassed.

"Still, nice quote," said Yang.

"Thanks." The group looked out towards the sunset once more and observed its beauty.

"Well," said Huynher. "Here's to hoping that SOB is as frustrated as the rest of us."

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed.

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

Qrow took out his scroll to find a message. "Sorry to ruin the moment but it seems I'm needed elsewhere," he said.

"Well it was nice while it lasted," said Weiss.

"Nice seeing you again, uncle," said Ruby.

"You too, girls," said Qrow, quickly hugging his nieces. "Weiss, Blake, it's been a pleasure."

"Likewise, sir," the pair said. Finally, Qrow turned to Huynher.

"Mind if I talk to you in private, Mr Huynh?"

"Sure," Huynher replied. He and Qrow walked away from RWBYZ further down the railing.

"Some day huh?"

"I guess."

"So, where's your next lead."

"That was my last lead."

"Well, I'm sure another will pop up soon."

"Soon isn't good enough. We may have just blown a city to hell but even I don't know how far this thing goes or what his next move is. Soon may be too late, professor."

"Well then it's a good thing I happened to pass a computer room on my way out." Qrow pulled out a storage unit and showed the boy. The student's eyes widened.

"B-but, how?"

"I may be old but I still know the tricks of the trade." Huynher reached out for the drive when Qrow pulled it back. "If I give this to you though, promise me something."

"Name it."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, don't let this search of yours control you. By all means stop him, but don't lose who you are. You've got another promise to keep after all."

"I wo-"

"Say the words please."

"I won't let this get to me."

"Alright then." Qrow handed the drive to Huynher.

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank me by sticking to your word." Huynher nodded and headed back to the others. "And Huynher!" Huynher stopped and turned back to Qrow. "When you ask her, go with red roses and strawberries. Keep it simple."

"Did you really just say that?" Huynher raised an eyebrow.

"What? You and her would look good together."

"Friendzone, professor. No more than that."

"This is coming from the guy that asked her what kind of guys she's into?"

"I...uh..." Huynher blushed just the slightest to which Qrow noticed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say." The pair walked over to RWBY for final goodbyes. "Once again, pleasure to see you all again."

"Bye uncle," said Ruby, waving her hand.

"Goodbye kids." Qrow waved off and headed towards the ship. He boarded the bullhead and waved to them as the ship took off. The students watched the ship as it disappeared before turning to each other.

"So what now?" Weiss asked.

"How about finding out each and every secret that prick has?" said Huynher revealing the storage unit to the others.

"What!?" They all said out.

"Your uncle may be cruel but he's a miracle."

"Well what the heck are we waiting for!?" Yang shouted. "Let's go!" Everyone ran back to Huynher's dorm as fast as they could. They bashed through the door and gathered around the computer.

"Come on, come on!" Ruby egged.

"We've finally got this prick!"

"Alrighty," said Huynher, plugging in the drive. "Let's see whatcha got." Huynher opened the file. The computer stalled for a second then an image popped on the screen. The image was picture of a Woody and Buzz Lightyear meme, with the caption reading:

_Failure. Failure everywhere._

"What the hell?" Suddenly, another meme appeared next to it.

_Need an answer to all Huynher's problems? Why not Zoidberg?_

Then another, then another, then another. Slowly memes and trolls appeared all over the screen until the screen froze and crashed the computer. The last one revealed itself with a picture of Reece with a troll face flipping the bird.

_U mad bro?_

"No," said Blake. Huynher lowered his head breathing heavily. "Huynher?"

Huynher gave out short laughs. "Heh...funny prick ain't he..." He said as his laughter increased.

"Uh, Huynher?" asked Ruby. Soon RWBY began backing away from him slowly as his laugher increased manically. Suddenly the boy's laughter stopped. "I think he's-"

"**FUCK!**" Huynher screamed as he smashed his fist down on the desk, breaking it and the computer. Flames, clones and glyphs appeared around him in a storm as he appeared to be vibrating at high speed. The girls behind him jumped back scared. He took deep breaths before standing upright, causing him to stop using semblances. "I'm going to take a walk," he said calmly. "You guys get some rest. You deserve it." Huynher shakily walked over to the window.

"The door's the other way though," said Yang.

"Oh I know Yang. I know." He pushed the window open then jumped out of it. The girls watched him as he walked into the darkness.

"Should we help him?"

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**" A large scream could be heard from the nearby darkness. Crashing noises followed the swear as well as flashes of different dust types over newly fallen trees.

"I think he needs some space right now," said Weiss.

"Yeah," agreed Blake.

"So...bed?" said Ruby. Everyone agreed and left the room.

_Recommended Music: Laughin' at U - Max Anarchy OST_

**AN: HOLY F**KBERRIES, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! {Reader: BOO! YOU SUCK! *starts throwing various light objects at author*} Ow! Hey! Someone's gonna lose an eye here! I'm sorry okay! Exams are a bitch! {YOUR EXCUSES ARE INVALID!} Moving on...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RWBYRECTION ACTIVE! BLACK HAIRED, GREEN-EYED NEO (add peppermint to the flavour collection)!? TAIYANG SEEN AND MENTIONED (though, not as well as I'd hoped...meh, still)!? MORE HOVERBOARD ACTION (and tournament rules)!? MORE FRIGGIN' AWESOME FIGHT SCENES (+ Yang's deathbattle win...RIP Tifa)!? TUNA LOVING BLAKE (yes...ehehe)!? SO MUCH MOTHERF**KING HYPE! I WANT THE GODDAMN NEXT EP ALREADY! BRING IT OUT! **

**Okay, enough fangirling and onto the chapter. I had so many rewrites during the fight, fall, escape and ending, basically everything (I found it a bitch to think of music to go with it) so I hope they were all worth it. We had RvB, a little Hellsing, some more RvB, Final Fantasy aerial fights (and the angeal double block by Huynher), stunt planes, fourth wall shattering (because I felt like it), dogfights (in more than one way) and someone getting pissed at the end for...reasons (is it bad that I enjoy seeing Huynher fail?). Obviously, if things change regarding Qrow and Adam, I'll change accordingly. Next chapter out when it's out so until next time peepz, safe and remember...**

**YOLO420SWAG4CHAOS#GREENWINGBIATCH!**

**P.S: I require your help. You see, some of my asshole friends from school has found out about this fic and has decided to piss me off by spamming reviews saying how shit the story is. I wouldn't mind normally but he has gone to the extent of saying they know all about the RWBYverese when they haven't even seen the trailers. Some of you may agree with their statements and I will respect that, but I ask you to please report these fuckers' reviews and the accounts (****sarahjones1775 and johnsmith1663 - as you can see, they were very 'creative' with these generic names****) since they've only put these out there to annoy me. I don't want to give off the impression that I can't take criticism but I'd like to think of this fic as a means of stress relief like secret gardeners or artists and I feel like my secret sanctum has been breached and vandalized. I'd really appreciate it if you did, and on that note I thank you all for all the support so far.**


	49. Anger Management

"Run it again, new location," said Huynher.

"Resetting simulator floor," said Sheila. The simulator started up again. He was brought to Emerald Forest.

_BEGIN!_

Beowolves appeared and charged at the boy. Huynher switched Solaris to rifle and shot down the oncoming Grimm. More appeared behind him and he turned to shoot them too. Soon, Beowolves began spawning all around him. He did his best to kill as many as he could but was later forced to switch back to sword form and fight them off. The Beowolves were coordinated with their attacks, relentlessly striking him, but Huynher slayed them as they came, not taking any damage. After a few minutes of fighting, he finished slaying his hundredth beast in the set.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Well done, Mr Huynh. That was an improvement of 2.5%."

"Again, new location," said Huynher.

"Resetting simulator floor." The simulator started up again. He was brought to Forever Fall.

_BEGIN!_

More Beowolves appeared and ran at him. Huynher sheathed Solaris and raised his arms at the oncoming wolves. Using both Celestia and Chiara, he shot down the Beowolves as they came. Once he ran out of ammo, he quickly reloaded then went forward to strike the beasts. The wolves clawed and lunged at him to kill, but he was faster and with his blades easily bested more of the beasts, slowly but effectively slicing and dismembering their bodies. Soon Ursi began to spawn and they too came at Huynher. One managed to strike Huynher in the back, but the hooded boy remained unfazed by the pain and eventually killed another hundred Grimm.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Well done."

"Again, new location." Huynher panted slightly during his response.

"That was an improvement of-"

"Just run it again!"

"Resetting simulator floor." The simulator started up again. He was brought to the ruins of Mountain Glenn.

_BEGIN!_

Creeps and Beowolves spawned around him. Before they could attack, Huynher instantly cut down a team of Creeps with Solaris. The other Grimm ran after him in rage. Huynher switched Solaris to twin swords and ran forward at the monsters. When he was close enough, he jumped high and spun around towards the Grimm. Some Beowolves jumped to meet him but were only sliced up in the end. Huynher smashed the ground near some Creeps, creating a small shockwave that knocked the bipedal monsters on their sides. As the Creeps tried to recover, Huynher slowly killed them until more Beowolves and Ursi spawned. As the newer Grimm ran towards him, Huynher spun his swords around and threw both halves of Solaris at some Beowolves, managing to take down a pair.

Huynher charged forward into the oncoming wave. He drew his blades and made quick work of the last few Beowolves. An Ursa ambushed him from behind and managed a deep claw to his right hip. Huynher ignored the pain and turned to the Ursi pack. The bears continued to claw and bite at him, but Huynher evaded. One of the bears lunged forward and went to bite at him. Huynher waited then drove his blades into the back of the Ursa's skull when it came down, killing it. The other Ursa followed up the attack but eventually met the same fate as the first. An Ursa Major spawned after the fall of the last Ursa and angrily charged at Huynher.

"COME ON YOU OVERSIZED GOPHER!" Huynher stormed towards the bear and the two contestants prepared to clash. The Ursa clawed at the boy, but Huynher rolled past it and shot Chiara's hook at the creature's leg. He kicked off the ground and got airborne before reeling the hook in and shooting towards the Ursa. The ursa turned to face him and punched Huynher before he could attack, sending him into the side of a building. Huynher fell to the ground, heavily drained of aura and stood back up. The Ursa showed him no mercy and ran straight for him. Huynher ran into the building with Chiara's hook still attached to the bear. The Grimm followed him into the building but could not find the boy.

Unable to sniff him out, the Ursa followed the hook attached to it, leading the bear behind another wall. It continued to follow the line but still couldn't find its prey. Suddenly, Huynher jumped out of nowhere and reeled in onto the Ursa's back. The Ursa roared angrily and tried to shake off the boy, but Huynher showed no signs of letting go. He rode the Ursa outside while cutting through its neck to best it. After some struggling on the street, the Ursa eventually fell to the boy. Huynher panted as he got off the Ursa and walked over to Solaris. He picked up both halves of the sword and merged it into its longsword.

Suddenly, the Ursa had risen once more and charged angrier than ever at the boy. Huynher prepared himself one last time and waited. The Ursa jumped and lunged at the boy, throwing all its weight at him. Huynher waited and then impaled the bear from chest to back with Solaris, completely stopping the attack. Huynher panted hard as he realised one of the claws had pierced his left shoulder, but simply pulled out the claw and kicked the dead bear off his sword.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Excellent work," Sheila congratulated. "That was an improvement of 0.6%."

Huynher panted hard before repeating, "Run it again."

"Reseting train-" static interrupted Sheila. "Error. Could not complete action."

"What!? Reset room for simulation."

"Error. Could not complete action."

"AI overide, designate CHRM."

"Error. Overide failed."

"WHY!?"

"Overide code recognized but denied."

"BY WHO!?"

"By me," said Ruby from the control booth. She switched off the console and turned off Shiela.

"PUT THE FUCKING AI UP AGAIN AND LET ME TRAIN, RUBY!"

"Huynher you need to calm down-"

"I AM FUCKING CALM! I'M STAYING AS CALM AS I POSSIBLY FUCKING COULD BE!"

"You've been up all night training!"

"SO WHAT?"

"It's 10am! You haven't gotten any sleep since yesterday!"

"I NEED TO GET BETTER IF I'M GONNA FIND THIS PRICK! I NEED TO GET STRONGER!"

"YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS!" Huynher sheathed Solaris and stormed off the simulator floor.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Huynher didn't reply and kept walking.

_Later that day, cut to gym..._

_BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM! __**BAM! BOOM!**_

Huynher punched away at a punching bag as hard as he could. In his last punch, he smashed the bag so hard it went flying into the wall, indenting it next to his last 3 bags. Huynher panted heavily as he shook his blistered, blood covered hands. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and skulled some water.

"Not bad," said Yang walking up to him.

"What do you want, Yang?" he asked.

"Just to talk-"

"If you're gonna tell me to stop then save your breath and piss off."

"Huynher, you need to stop for a-"

"NO! I NEED TOO BE OUT THERE HUNTING THIS FUCK DOWN! I CAN'T DO THAT IF I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH AND KEEP LETTING HIM GET AWAY!"

"YOUR HANDS ARE BLEEDING! DOESN'T THAT TELL YOU TO HAVE A BREATHER?"

"IT MEANS I NEED TO KEEP GOING HARDER!" Huynher went to pick up another punching bag next to him but Yang stepped on it. "I'm gonna ask you once and only once to get off it."

"Get some sleep and we'll talk."

"I will hurt you if I must, Yang."

"Go ahead then." Huynher went to punch Yang, but she blocked him and hit him in the chest. Huynher stumbled back, clutching his gut. "You need to take a break."

"FUCK YOU!" Huynher grabbed his hoodie, bottle, and towel then raved off. Yang shook her head and pulled out her scroll to text her teammates.

_Later that day, cut to Library..._

Huynher walked into the library, his hands loosely bandaged. He walked around to the computers and sat down. Muttering swears under his breath, he logged on to the computer...or at least he tried to.

"What the?" he said. He logged in again but was blocked. The screen read 'Invalid Username/Password'. "You fucking piece of SHIT!" Huynher's fist went through the holographic screen.

"SHH!" the librarian scolded. "Language!"

"Sorry..." Huynher stared at the screen annoyed then walked off to the tech section. He went over to the robotics section. No books were found relating to military droids. Huynher looked up and down the aisle for any books and documents on them, but the shelves were emptied from any sort of paper containing such information. The boy walked up to the librarian. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, all the books on military droids are gone."

"Oh yes, a student took a few of those books out earlier today."

"Really?" Huynher's eye twitched angrily. "It uh, it wouldn't have happened to have been Blake Belladonna would it?"

"As a matter of fact it was. She needed them for a report."

"No kidding..." Huynher noticed the weekly newspaper stack was missing. "She wouldn't have happened to take the newspapers as well would she?"

"Oh no. Miss Schnee said she'd hand them out for us at lunch. Very helpful."

"I beg to differ." Huynher walked out of the library.

_Later that evening..._

"This is deliriuuuuum," Harvey sang down the dorm halls to himself. "Let's hit overdrive. This is deliriuuuuum. Apocalypse in…" He stopped singing when he saw the exhausted and beaten Huynher walk down the dorm halls. Huynher brushed by the boy hastily. Harvey ran up to him. "Hey dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied calmly, not stopping.

"A-are you sure man? I-I mean you look pretty-"

"Go fuck yourself." Huynher pushed Harvey into the wall and walked faster, away from him.

"Dick." Harvey walked off annoyed.

"Moron." Huynher headed for his dorm when he heard Yang's voice around the corner. As he got closer, Yang ran around the corner and stood in front of him.

"Hey, Huynher!" said Yang cheerily. "Come back to rela-hey!" Huynher simply pushed her aside and rounded the corner to find Weiss at his door. He and the heiress stared at one another momentarily. Yang caught up to Huynher and jumped on his shoulder. "Hey, why don't we go out for some chow? I mean it could be a date!"

"Get off me," he growled.

"You know I always had a thing for guys with glas-ah!" Huynher threw the blonde off him once more and walked to his dorm door when Weiss stepped forward.

"You can't come in yet!" Weiss shouted.

"And why can't I go in my own friggin' dorm if you want me to re-"

"Got it!" shouted Ruby's voice from within his dorm. The two looked towards the door before looking back at each other.

"Um…" Weiss thought hard to explain. "There's a rodent in there?"

"Is that right?" Huynher's eye twitched annoyed.

"…Yes?"

"No." Huynher turned and kicked open the door. Inside his room contained a scared Blake and Ruby, the latter holding Huynher's holocube. Huynher took in a deep breath and outstretched his hand. "Give...me...my cube, Ruby," Huynher calmly asked as best he could.

"No," she defied.

"Give it **now**!"

"You need to relax!"

"I will relax when I get my cube!"

"You get your cube when you've gotten some sleep!"

"I will take by force, Ruby!"

"Try me!" The pair stared at each other intently, not willing to back down. What was seconds in the world felt like microseconds to the pair. The rest of RWBY waited for a move to be made. Eventually, Huynher took a deep breath-

"GIVE IT!" The freedom fighter tackled Ruby to the ground and wrestled her for the cube. The moment he jumped, the rest of RWBY jumped in to stop him. The five all fought to take the cube. Ruby kept a tight grip on it, but Huynher soon snatched it from her. He tried to get away but the others pinned him down and Yang stole it from him. Huynher tried to claim it back but found it hard with the others restraining him. He spun around and took it back, but Blake got a hand on it as well. They all tossed and turned for minutes until Huynher finally got out of the scramble with the cube.

"HA! YOU LOSE! AND I WIN!" Huynher tapped his cube to show a password screen come up. "Password?"

"Ha!" Ruby shouted triumphantly. "We put a password on there so you can't use it!"

"GRRR!" Huynher threw the cube at the girl angrily. Ruby narrowly ducked under it and the cube hit the wall, getting lodged in the wall with its spike end.

"Hey!" As Ruby got up, Huynher prepared to leave. "Where are you going now!?"

"Somewhere where you idiots won't harass me."

"You need to take it easy!"

"No!" Huynher turned around to face them. "I need to be hunting a bird down right now and I have nothing to help me find him."

"We'll find him and we'll stop him," said Yang. "But right now, you need to just stop and-"

"So you're telling me to give up?"

"You know we're not saying that."

"You're becoming obsessed with this hunt!" said Blake.

"I'm driven to stop him!"

"You're letting him get to you," said Weiss.

"He's my friend and my problem, therefore I have to deal with him."

"You don't have to do this alone!" said Yang. "We can help you!"

"Well I never asked for you to help me! I was quite fine on my own!"

"Even you said it wasn't gonna be easy!" said Ruby.

"I have been lied to, manipulated, stabbed in the back and broken in terms of trust and patience! I have waited and waited and waited. And I am fucking owed answers as to why the hell he's gone so far for this bullshit he calls peace!"

"Are you sure it's not for her?" Blake questioned.

Huynher remained silent momentarily. "You leave her out of this."

"Why can't you let her go?"

"That's rich coming from you!"

"Wouldn't she want you to move on?"

"Oh, what? Like you did with Adam?"

"That was uncalled for," said Weiss.

"Well, you've never lost someone you care about have you, princess?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Have you ever seen the dying look in someone's eyes!? The blood on their body!? The blade in their heart!? I fucking watched as my best friend died in front of me and I couldn't do shit about it! This motherfucking sociopath knows something and I will find the answers no matter what he throws at me!"

"WELL WHAT GOOD ARE YOU IF YOU DIE IN THE PROCESS!?" argued Yang whose eyes now turned red.

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO FIND HIM!"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF THAT PSYCHO WALKED THROUGH THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW-"

"I'D FIGHT HIM!"

"YOU'D DIE!"

"I'D BE WILLING TO IF IT STOPS HIM!"

"YOU HAVE PEOPLE HERE THAT CARE ABOUT **YOU!**" screamed Blake.

"THOSE PEOPLE SHOULD CARE ABOUT A **CURSE!**"

**"HUYNHER!"** Ruby roared. Everyone turned to the youngest of the group. "You can't beat him if you're dead. No one's telling you to give up. Just please just take a day off."

"But Ruby-"

"No buts! Full 24 hours of nothing. No hard training, no investigating, no even thinking about him. Just relax."

"Not just for you, but for the people you care about," said Blake.

"GrrrrrrrAAGH!" Huynher turned and hit the wall. Semblances flared around him as he took deep breaths before calming himself and turning back. "Fine..." he mumbled. "One day."

"Promise?" Ruby checked.

"...Promise." The girls smiled somewhat.

"Alright then, get some rest and we'll put your stuff in your locker," said Yang.

"I keep Chiara though. She gets scared when I take her off."

"Really?" said Weiss. Blake nudged Weiss. "Hey!"

"Fine," said Blake. Huynher gave Solaris and Celestia to Blake and Yang then took down his poster, giving it to Weiss and threw his cube at Ruby.

"See," said Yang. "Don't you feel calmer already?" Huynher merely glared at her with an annoyed look. The girls quickly ran out with his stuff. Huynher sighed and facepalmed.

"What the fuck did I just do?"

"Hey," said Ruby poking her head back in the room. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ruby beamed and left the room. Huynher watched them leave before taking a shower and changing. After wrapping up his hands, he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. "_One day..._"

_Elsewhere…_

"Oh look," said Mercury smugly. "It's our hero that will liberate us."

"I am not in the mood for your attitude," Chaos replied angrily. He brushed by the Leadhead and Emerald and stormed over to Roman who was smoking. "What's our progress?"

"Oh, just great," the criminal replied. "The mine is mined and the train is almost full of bombs like you asked."

"Good."

"Can I just say that this is a very unoriginal plan if I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"You're probably not. Now get back to work." Reece walked over to the window and looked out of it with his hand on his chin, staring at the moon and breathing loudly.

"You seem a little tense, kid," said Roman, discarding his now dead cigar.

"Tense huh?" Reece turned to Roman. "Tell me, would you be just a teeny weeny bit tense if you saw, oh I dunno, just one of our dart factories THAT WAS ALMOST COMPLETELY DESTROYED!"

"What?" Emerald exclaimed.

"Something hit one of the major factories and blew half of it to hell."

"Wait, you didn't plan for that to get hit?" Mercury asked.

"Don't get smart with me shit for brains!"

"How exactly did this happen?" Roman questioned.

"Well, if I knew that, do you think I would be here bitching to you idiots?"

"So was it the boy band?"

"The remaining grunts reported that there was only one but not like any we've seen before. Judging by the amount of destruction there, I think this is an anomaly."

"What about the other base that was wrecked the time before last time we saw those losers?" Mercury asked. "Maybe there's a connection?"

"You don't say?" Reece turned back and thought. "These anomalies. They're not adding up."

"It's called an anomaly for a reason."

"Say something smart again and I will shoot you in both your kneecaps! Try and fucking kick after that!"

"Okay okay! Calm down, dude."

"I am fucking calm!"

"Sir!" said Mitty.

"What the hell is it, Mitty!?"

"The TV is set up in your quarters, sir!"

"Oh. Good."

"You got yourself a TV?" Emerald asked.

"70 inch plasma widescreen TV with Netflix. Everything you could want."

"And it's 3D," said Mitty.

"MITTY, THAT'S A STUPID FUCKING GIMMICK AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!" Reece grabbed Mitty by the collar and gave him a death stare. Everyone around them stared at the two and watched intently. Reece noticed the attention. "GET BACK TO WORK!" The grunts got back to work and Reece released Mitty.

"You need some anger management," said Roman. Reece pointed to Roman angrily and was about to scream, but held his words and clenched his fist. He took in a deep breath and hesitated momentarily.

"I'm going to watch some TV and have some alone time. During that time, I do not want to hear any bad news. If anything comes up, leave it to the morning. If I am disturbed any time tonight, I will fucking attach someone to the front of a bullhead and have it purposely crash into the ocean. Have I made myself clear?" The others simply nodded in response. "Good. Now Mitty, fetch me some beers."

"Yes, sir!" the grunt replied. He raced off to get the beers as Chaos retired to his quarters. He opened the door and took in a deep breath just as Mitty brought him a 6 pack. Reece then entered the room and slouched in his chair after putting his axe down.

"Ha...Netflix and chill." Reece cracking open a can then queued up an episode of Adventure Time. "Nothing can possibly go wrong." The episode played and Reece sipped his beer and laughed as Jake laughed in the show.

_Ahahaha! Ahahaha! Ahahaha-BOOM!_

Suddenly the wall behind the TV blew open and destroyed it in an explosion. As the dust cleared, 4 figures stepped through the dust. Reece closed his eyes and sighed.

"That was a 70 inch…plasma screen TV…" he said annoyed. He inhaled a breath before changing his tone looking up at them. "So how can I help you?"

"Hands in the air!" said an unfamiliar voice to Reece.

"Yeah…na, my hands are fine where they are, thanks. Though if they're going around the two ladies there then I may make an exception."

"This is serious!"

"Is that right? Because I really don't feel threatened or intimidated if that's what you were going for, Batman. "

"Ooh, can I break his legs?" asked one of the girls.

"No, Nora," said the other male in the group.

"Are we done here?" Reece questioned out of boredom. "Because I'd really like it if you kids just left right about now."

"Uh-um…" the leader stuttered.

"Focus, Jaune!" shouted the red-haired girl beside him.

"R-right." The leader cleared his voice then stepped forward raising his sword. "If you surrender now, we will see to it that you will be taken into custody peacefully and…" The leader stopped when Reece started snoring in his sleep. "Is he…"

"Huh?" Reece groaned as he awoke. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I tend to fall asleep when I hear the sound of bullshit escaping people's mouths."

"Um…perhaps I should just get to the point. We're hunters from Beacon Academy-"

"And I'm Carmen Sandiego. Guess where I am!"

"Hey, I'm trying to have a serious talk with you here!"

"Oh, so am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I'm so agitated; because this blond little shit and his half-wit friends strolled into my room, destroyed my brand fucking new, **seventy-inch, plasma TV**, and is now trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father."

"Grrr!"

"Be a sport and grab daddy another beer would you?"

_Recommended Music: Don't Worry, Be Happy – Bobby McFerrin_

**AN: WINTER HAS COME TO TOWN! F**K YES! AND QROW WAS DRUNK BADASS! DOUBLE F**K YES! AND I USED MY FAVOURITE HELLSING MOMENT! TRIPLE F**K YES! Starting at square one, LOVE Winter as the stern/caring sister she's supposed to be (did anyone else get the Fairy Tail vibe from Winter's glyphs vs Weiss' glyphs?). Next up, Qrow is definitely one of my favourite character's now (drunk Qrow FTW), though I expected a little more scythe action, but I can't complain too much considering his scythe is also A FUCKING CANNON (Alucard was right all along**** XD)! And speaking of the vampire gone bats**t crazy, I finally input the best line in HUA so far (Jaune better not mention demigods...)! Yay! ****Also, kudos to Noctis Rose for Harvey's little singing moment. The song is 'This is Delirium' by TryHardNinja. Please do check him out. He does songs on all things gaming. I'll aim for next week for next chapter since I have a lot more time now that my finals are over. I'll also be revising the previous chapters for any writing mistakes and stuff. Until next time my peeps, stay safe and try not to cringe if Coco loses next episode (we all know it's bound to happen but dammit Coco, KICK SOME ASS!)**

**P.S: Are you Team Winter or Team Qrow? I honestly can't decide who I'm with. Their both so damn badass!**


	50. Recovering Four

Huynher awoke to the sun hitting his eyes. He groaned as he turned to see the time.

"Fuckberries," he cursed as he saw the clock read 11:18. He checked his hands to see that they were mostly healed. After taking off his bandages, he lazily got out of bed and got changed into his hoodie. He then went to RWBY's dorm but saw a note on the door.

_Gone out to the city for supplies. Text us if you need anything while we're here. Also, Ozpin wanted a word with you when you're up. Weapons in locker and NO EXCESSIVE TRAINING! AND DO NOT THINK ABOUT THE MISSION OR WE'LL KILL YOU!_

_P.S: Ozpin wanted to see you._

_RWBY_

"What the hell does he want now?" Huynher sighed. He walked down the hall and headed for Ozpin's Office.

_Cut to office..._

"Come in," said Ozpin. Huynher entered.

"You wanted to see me, sir.''

"Yes, I did. Good to see you've got some rest."

"Can we skip the small talk and get to the point, prof?"

"Very well. I know you've just come back from a mission, but I'd like you to go out one another, effective immediately."

"I thought you said I could have the rest of the week off?"

"I'm sorry to have to break my word there but-"

"Isn't anyone else available?"

"Unfortunately no."

"This is my day off, Professor. I made a promise to my te-" Huynher stopped before he said the wrong word. "…My friends that I wouldn't do anything that stresses me out. I'm truly sorry, sir, but no." Huynher turned and went to the elevator.

"If you'd let me finish, Mr Huynh, it's team JNPR."

"What about them? They're just outside the kingdom slaying Grimm."

"They've gone dark."

"So? They're a strong team. They probably were in a firefight or something."

"They've sent out a distress beacon, Mr Huynh. I believe you should hear it." Just as Huynher was about to enter the elevator, Ozpin played the message.

"Mayday, mayday!" shouted Pyrrha's voice. She contended against loud explosions and gunfire. "This is team JNPR of Beacon Academy requesting assistance immediately. Hostile forces have been detected including the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. We are outnumbered and have casualties. JAUNE BEHIND YOU!"

"WHOA!" Jaune shouted in the background.

"JAUNE!"

"PYRRHA LOOK OUT!"

_CLANG!_

Sounds of metal banging against each other screeched over the background fighting. Soon everything stopped.

"To anyone hearing this, ignore request," said Reece's voice through the com. "Team JNPR is safe now and we are retreating to the village. Casualties are minor and the White Fang are terminated as far as we know. Sightings on Roman Torchwick assumed but not confirmed. Will report back after wounds are treated. ETA on when they'll be up again is unknown. Hold any teams until further notice, out."

"That son of a bitch!" Huynher whispered to himself.

"Language, Mr Huynh," said Ozpin.

"Look, I can't help you, Professor. I made a promise to not hunt him down in anyway."

"I never asked for you hunt him. I'm simply asking that you retrieve team JNPR. Search and Rescue."

"He's involved."

"But he is not your objective."

"So when I get asked 'Hey Huynher, whatcha do today', my answer's gonna be 'oh not much, just search and rescue team JNPR. Oh also my buddy was there but he wasn't my target so I didn't hunt him despite the fact I promised to avoid him!'"

"I hardly have any idea what you're talking about Cameron. Team JNPR simply sent out a distress beacon. Perhaps I should play it again."

"Mayday, mayday!" The call replayed. "This is team JNPR of Beacon Academy requesting assistance immediately. Hostile forces have been detected..." Static cut off her line. "We are outnumbered and have casualties. JAUNE BEHIND YOU!"

"WHOA!"

"JAUNE!"

"PYRRHA LOOK OUT!" Static cut the connection.

"I dunno whether I should be impressed or disturbed at that," said Huynher.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about," said Ozpin.

"Ahhhh...fine. Get a ship ready."

"One is already on the avenue."

"Permission to speak openly, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Minus the asshole, you are the biggest fucktard I've ever met." Huynher left the office before Ozpin could reply.

_Later that day, cut to Perdu Forest..._

"This is as far as I can go," said the pilot, "The beacon is about a click south."

"Alright, thanks," Huynher replied. The pilot opened the door.

"Are you sure you don't wanna be dropped off at Perdu kid? Won't even take a minute."

"No. Here's fine. I'll radio when I've found them. Stay near the river and don't get caught."

"Alright. Good luck kid." Huynher nodded and jumped out of the ship. After landing, he waved off the ship and started walking. About an hour past since he got dropped off and there was no sign of JNPR.

"Jaune!?" Huynher called. "Ren!? Nora!? Pyrrha!?" No responses came. Huynher continued walking and calling until he noticed Crocea Mors' sheath on the ground. Huynher ran up to the shield. "Jaune…Guys!" Huynher looked around. Suddenly, a figure from behind him jumped out of a tree to him. Huynher noticed and drew his blades to block a xiphos strike. He forced the figure back.

"Huynher?" Pyrrha asked.

"Two things. Firstly, you were too loud for that surprise attack. Secondly, is that how you treat your saviour?" Huynher sheathed his blades.

"Sorry."

"It's alright but where's everyone else?"

"HIYAAAAA!" shouted a voice from the tree Pyrrha came from. Jaune attempted to tackle Huynher but his legs got caught in a branch and he hung upside down. "Oh come on!" Huynher facepalmed. "Uh, little help here?" Huynher and Pyrrha each took one of Jaune's arms.

"On three," said Huynher. "One, two, three." The two fighters pulled out Jaune with a quick but hard tug and Jaune fell face first into the dirt.

"Ow."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Alright, where's Ren and Nora?"

"They've...they've been captured."

"What?"

"We were separated in a firefight," Pyrrha explained. "We thought they were right next to us but...then we got ambushed."

"You said Roman Torchwick was here right?"

"Yes. He and the White Fang were the ones that did it."

"We saw a bullhead fly over yesterday," said Jaune. "We thought it was an off-course ship to the village."

"Did any of the men wear a grey overcoat and have an axe as a weapon?" Huynher asked.

"Yeah, one guy did. Why?"

"Fuck!"

"Huynher, what is going on?"

"No time to explain. If your friends are captured though we have to move fast. Which direction was the ship headed?"

"Towards the coast," said Pyrrha. "We scouted the area a few hours ago. Looks like they're in an abandoned dust mine."

"Alright. I'll get your friends. You two head down the river. A ship will pick you up and-"

"No way!" said Jaune. "I'm their leader. If you're gonna rescue them then we're coming."

"Guys, I know you wanna help your friends, but this is an entirely different fight from here."

"They're our teammates," said Pyrrha. "We look after each other, no matter what."

"I guess I can't change your minds. Fine. Let's move then." With that, the trio made their way to the coast.

_Later that day..._

"How many goons does he have?" said Huynher looking down Solaris' scope. He scouted the dust mine from a tree. Many White Fang and Phoenix of Will grunts patrolled the outskirts of the premises. Snipers took position over the connected train station and a few Atlesian Paladins were being operated by guards. Huynher jumped down from the tree to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"How are we looking?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not good. Guys are spread everywhere."

"Hey, who are the guys with the weird White Fang guys?" asked Jaune.

"Let's just say they're BFFs with the White Fang."

"Oh. That's just great."

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hmm…" Huynher turned back to the mine and thought. "Lemme think. How do you break into a terrorist hideout?"

_Meanwhile, inside the train station..._

"YOU BETTER LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" Nora demanded as she struggled to get out of the ropes binding her arms.

"For the love of god, SHUT UP, GINGER!" snapped Roman. "Can't you be quiet for a minute!?"

"I MEAN IT! I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!"

"Someone gag her please!"

"Delay that order," said Reece as he walked up to them, wearing his bandana.

"Oh, how wonderful. The bird's up and happy."

"Yeah well, I had some company overnight."

"Tell me again why we can't just kill them now?"

"We need them alive to make it out of here undetected. We don't need any more attention then what we've had all week. Last thing I need is that asshole and his girls fucking up another major base."

"Can we keep them quiet at least? I can't even think without the brat's voice constantly harming my ears." Reece looked at Nora.

"Shut up, sweetheart."

"MAKE ME YOU-" she started

"Nora, please," said Ren next to her. "Just be quiet for 5 minutes."

"See? Even your boyfriend wants some silence."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Nora snapped.

"So you're single?" Reece said raising an eyebrow curiously. Roman rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke while you flirt with the shouty one," he said walking off outside.

"Check on the train while you're at it."

"Whatever."

"So lovely, you busy tonight 'cause I know a nice little place in town for dinner."

"I'd rather jump off a cliff than have dinner with you," Nora replied angrily.

"Well, we're on the cliffside so you're welcome to."

"When my friends come here, they're gonna kick your ass!"

"What, the dumb blonde and the redhead? Actually, she's fucking hot. Is she single?"

"No. But even if she was, she'd certainly not go out with you."

"I'm very persuasive. I'll find a way around her…and maybe even in her. Bow chicka-"

"EW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"It's actually very enjoyable. Back me up here, buddy."

"I-I-I...uh..." Ren stuttered thinking about the subject. "I don't um...I don't really-"

_BOOM! _

"What was that?" Nora asked. Reece sighed heavily and turned around.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT'S BAD NEWS, SOMEONE'S GETTING FED TO BEOWOLVES!" Reece screamed.

"Sir, it's the two hunters." Mitty said from the station below him. "They're here!"

"Heh, told you my friends would be here!" shouted Nora. Reece merely laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"They're a little too late to save you I'm afraid." Reece pulled out a dart.

"What is that?"

"Something that will make their rescue mission very interesting."

_Meanwhile outside..._

"STOP THEM!" ordered a Phoenix grunt. Jaune and Pyrrha took cover behind trees. Pyrrha managed to take out the snipers on the building with Miló.

"Move up!" Jaune ordered. The two moved up a few meters. A Paladin moved into position and fired at them. Pyrrha used her semblance to spin the Paladin's upper half around and shoot at the grunts.

"GO GO!" Pyrrha shouted. Jaune moved up closer to the Paladin. Pyrrha moved up after and forced the Paladin into another that was moving up. More grunts came out to fight. Pyrrha switched Miló and charged at the group with Jaune right behind her. The duo fought their way to the security booth on the edge of the facility. The two took cover behind a truck as a manned turret fired at them.

"Get behind me!" Jaune raised his shield and started to move forward. Pyrrha followed close behind as Crocea Mors protected them from the turret. The two got in close then Pyrrha threw Akoúo̱ at the gunner and knocked them out. The champion retrieved her shield and took the lead. The pair battled through the waves of White Fang and Phoenix grunts, slowly making their way to the train station. "We're almost there!"

"JAUNE LOOK OUT!" Pyrrha shouted. She turned around and tackled him out of the way of Reece, whom of which jumped down to assassinate him. The Arkos pair fell to the ground and Reece rolled forward to break his fall. Jaune and Pyrrha stood up as Reece drew his axe.

"Well hello again, sweetheart," he said. Pyrrha and Jaune raised their shields and readied their swords in defence. "Oh come now. Don't be like that. At least let me buy you a drink first."

"Where's our friends?" Jaune questioned.

"Blondie, can't you see I'm busy trying to flirt with your girlfriend here?"

"Where!?"

"Ugh…Well if you must know…" Reece snapped his fingers and Ren and Nora walked through the crowd.

"You guys are okay!" Jaune said with gleam. His teammates stared down at the ground before Nora looked up at her teammates. Her eyes were fire red. "N-Nora?" Ren looked up too with the same colour eyes.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha warned cautiously. The partners took a step back.

"Uh…guys?"

"Attack," Reece ordered behind them. Nora and Ren ran at their teammates. Jaune and Pyrrha raised their shields to block their attacks. Nora smashed Magnhild into Jaune's shield and pushed him back some distance. The blonde knight did his best to stay on his feet and braced himself for the following attacks by the girl.

"Nora! What's gotten into you!?" Nora responded by switching her hammer to grenade launcher and shooting at Jaune. Jaune braced his shield and took the hits. He managed to stop most of them but missed the last two that hit his feet. The blast threw Jaune into the air, resulting in him landing hard. As he recovered, Nora jumped high then charged at Jaune. She hit Crocea Mors from the above and created a crater around Jaune.

Meanwhile Pyrrha defended herself from Ren's attacks. The possessed boy tried to get around the champion's defence but where he would strike she would be there to block the attack. When opportunity presented itself, Pyrrha countered his attacks in an attempt to incapacitate him. She managed to force him off balance after some fierce battling and kick him back hard. She looked over to Jaune and saw him struggling to keep up with Nora.

"Jaune, duck!" she yelled as she switched Miló to rifle form. Jaune followed the instruction and Pyrrha shot at Nora. Nora was forced to evade the fire and jumped into the trees.

"Pyrrha, look out!" Jaune shouted. Pyrrha turned around to be met with Ren's foot. The champion was kicked back and into a tree. Ren was about to follow up and hit her again when Jaune ran in front of the attack and blocked it with his shield. He turned to his partner. "You okay?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, Nora jumped out from the trees and went to strike Jaune. Jaune turned back but didn't have enough time to respond. Pyrrha jumped forward in front of Jaune and took the hit head first. Magnhild smashed Pyrrha's face with immense force, catapulting Pyrrha into Reece. Reece simply held his arm out and caught the now unconscious girl in it.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune screamed. He bolted after her partner but Nora and Ren cut him off and attacked him. Reece simply looked at the girl perversely.

"Dear god, I wanna get in bed with you," he said as he admired Pyrrha's body.

"GRR!" Jaune fought his way past Ren and Nora and charged at Reece. Reece dropped Pyrrha's body and drew Pure Havoc, readying himself. Jaune lunged in and swung Crocea Mors at him only for his attack to be blocked and kicked in the knee. Jaune gave out a silent grunt and swung again but Reece dodged him. The knight continued to attack the Chaos but Reece merely toyed with him. Jaune grew angrier and kept on slashing until Reece countered him with a hard uppercut. Jaune was airborne momentarily then immediately bought back down when Reece kicked him in the balls. The blonde let out a long high pitched squeal before being brought down hard. Jaune immediately covered his balls in pain as Reece walked up to his face.

"This one's for my TV, you fuck." Reece's foot descended on him before Jaune's view went black.

_Sometime later…_

"Uhh…" Jaune groaned as he awoke. His head was banging and his body hurt. He tried to massage his head but found his arms were tied behind him. "Wha…"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said with relief.

"P-Pyrrha..?" Jaune looked around and found himself on the floor of the train station. He and Pyrrha were surrounded by armed grunts. Behind them, Ren and Nora stood like tin soldiers. Their red in their eyes still burned. Jaune looked at them horrified then glanced over to Pyrrha who was no better than he was. He slowly got to his legs but Nora kept him in place.

"Well well well," Reece said as he joined them. "Look who finally woke up? The team's all here now. Isn't this fun?"

"What did you do to them!?" Pyrrha shouted.

"I just asked them politely to beat the living shit out of you is all."

"Let us go you creep or you'll be sorry!" ordered Jaune.

"Look at him boys, he's trying to be threatening!" Grunts nearby laughed at Jaune with Reece. Reece walked over to Jaune and leaned over him condescendingly. "I dunno if you noticed buddy, but you're not in the position to be demanding stuff."

"Not yet," Jaune smirked.

"Oh really?" Reece punched Jaune in the face and into the floor.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha worried. Jaune struggled for a while as he knelt up.

"Got power now, blondie?"

"Leave him alone!" Reece turned to Pyrrha.

"You look awfully familiar. I recognise your face but can't quite put the name on it. But I do remember having a nice dream about you one time." Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other briefly sharing a disgusted look. "Hmm, don't tell me. I'll get it. While I'm thinking, are you single?"

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend," she replied angrily.

"What, this pathetic excuse for a fighter?"

"He's an excellent fighter."

"Baby, he can't even swing his sword properly. How the hell he got into a huntsman academy is beyond me, let alone lead a fairly powerful team. If they let this idiot in, then I could get in with my goddamn pinkie." The grunts laughed again. Jaune looked down.

"At least he isn't a coward that hides under a mask!"

"This mask? Firstly it's a bandana. Get it right. Secondly, bandanas are fucking awesome. Anyone who says otherwise is a faggot. Thirdly, I'm no coward darling. Back in the day, this thing made me legendary. But then apparently I do something wrong when it was the other fuck's fault, but that's besides the point. This thing is the thing that will always stay with me until I complete my goal."

"And what might that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Reece came close to her and cupped her face. "I might just tell you if you're willing to join my promising cause or you let me take you out for dinner and maybe after have some coffee?"

"Over my dead body." Pyrrha turned away from his hand.

"Playing hard to get I see? No matter. You'll come around." Reece walked back intimidatingly. "But seriously, I gotta ask, what did a spartan warrioress and an unarmoured knight plan to achieve just by running at this base? I mean, did you really think you could save your friends just by storming my lovely mine? I dunno whether that's bravery or sheer stupidity."

"A bit of both," said Jaune smiling. "But you forgot one thing."

"Oh really? I have your friends completely under my control and you two at my mercy. No one is coming to save you and if someone was, they'd be here already and shot at Perdu. Care to explain what exactly I've missed?"

"Heh, you forgot to count the freedom fighter." Reece's smirk turned to a look of rage immediately.

"WHAT!?"

"NOW!" Pyrrha shouted. Huynher smashed through the roof above Nora and Ren. He dropped down, cutting off the darts on the backs of their necks with his blades. The controlled duo screamed as the devices came off and fell to the floor.

"Miss me?" Huynher said after landing.

"How many times must I try and kill you?" Reece said annoyed.

"Well stop trying and start doing."

"Very funny assho-" Pyrrha rammed into Reece and sent him onto the tracks below. "Ahh, fucking bitch!" Reece stood and barely avoided Huynher's attack with Solaris. He pulled out Pure Havoc and the weapons clashed. The duo vied to better the other but both forced each other off. "KILL THEM ALL!" Reece and Huynher engaged combat once more. Meanwhile, Pyrrha used her semblance to retrieve her weapons and cut herself free. She fought off the some of the troops attacking her before cutting Jaune loose.

"Thanks," he said. He got Crocea Mors and joined in fighting. Back on the tracks, Huynher and Reece were still at it. Sword and axe clashed with blades thrown into the mix. Where one attacked, the other blocked and countered. Reece was showing signs of exhaustion.

"Getting tired?" Huynher mocked.

"Aha, you wish." Reece charged at Huynher and the two clashed again. After some time, Reece disarmed Huynher of Solaris. "Getting tired?"

"Don't steal my lines."

"You ain't trademarked them. Therefore you have no ownershi-"

_BAM!_

Reece was suddenly sent flying into ceiling by Magnhild. Huynher turned to see Nora and Ren.

"TAKE THAT YOU PERVERTED ASS!" Nora shouted. She and Ren had just recovered from the darts.

"Good to see you're up."

"Nice to see you too." Reece fell down for the roof down to the platform. The three got onto the platform and faced him. Jaune and Pyrrha joined them.

"Aha, you have quite a few friends don't you?" he said sarcastically as he got up, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"I'm full of surprises," Huynher replied.

"Well so am I." He snapped his fingers and an Atlesian Paladin Mk II jumped over to Reece's side.

"Hey, kids," said Roman from within the massive robot. "Hope you bought your 3D glasses, 'cause I'm coming atcha!"

"SCATTER!" Huynher ordered. Roman lunged forward with his mech and went to stomp on them. Everyone split up to evade the foot. Ren and Nora had jumped to the opposite platform. Mercury and Emerald walked up to them as they got up.

"That's a pretty big weapon for a little girl," Mercury mocked, cocking his boots.

"Oh yeah?" she replied. "Why don't you say that to my hammer's face?" said Nora threateningly.

"I might just do that." Mercury ran at Nora and laid multiple kicks on her that she blocked with Magnhild. Meanwhile, Ren and Emerald had engaged each other. Kamas and pistols met one another as red and magenta eyes stared off against each other.

"Well aren't you just a piece of work," said Emerald.

"I could say the same for you," Ren replied. Both fighters backed off from each other.

"Hmm, pistols vs pistols? This should be interesting." With that, the duo ran at each other.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh boy…" said Jaune nervously as he, Pyrrha and Huynher looked at the paladin. The paladin switched its arms to dust cannons and fired. The trio jumped out of the way and hid behind some cover. "I don't suppose you know how to beat one of these things?"

"Pyrrha and I will handle it," said Huynher. "Jaune, try and keep any stragglers off us."

"Right…" Jaune turned around to see a few grunts coming in. "Right, sure." Jaune ran towards the grunts.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's got energy shielding so use dust rounds. Aim for the arms and joints." The pair loaded their guns then ran out of cover and fired at the mech. Roman fired back with the dust cannons, but the duo was too fast for him. Slowly, the mechs shields were depleting. Roman started firing rockets and side machine guns at them, but the pair weaved around the projectiles.

"Little brats!" Roman shouted. He stomped ahead of him and created a shockwave that threw the champions off their feet. The pair recovered then backed away to regroup. The paladin's arms switched to miniguns and targeting lasers appeared from the arms, aiming at the duo. Huynher quickly pulled out an ice dust crystal and created an ice barrier just before the paladin started firing at them. Roman continued to fire at the barrier until he was out of ammo. As he reloaded. Huynher and Pyrrha jumped over the barrier and used a mix of dusts they just absorbed. Ice, fire, wind, rock, lightning, you name it, came flying at the mech and depleted the last of the shields. Roman angrily charged at the two in retaliation.

"Go for the limbs!" Huynher called. Huynher and Pyrrha ran forward at the mech. Roman switched the paladin's arms to dust-infused blades and swung at the two. Both hunters dodged the attack and managed to lay a couple of slashes on the paladin's legs, but it hardly damaged the mech. Roman turned around and fired another load of missiles at the duo. Pyrrha and Huynher used their semblances together and redirected the missiles right back at the mech. Roman quickly activated the machine guns and shot the missiles before they could hit him. Pyrrha and Huynher jumped at the paladin through the explosion and lay another few slashes at the mech but only scratched it.

Roman pushed the two back then proceeded to slice them. The duo blocked the blades with their swords, struggling to contest. Pyrrha threw Akoúo̱ at a pillar, bouncing it off it and other pillars before hitting the cockpit, dazing the pilot. She and Huynher pushed the blades away and retreated as Roman recovered. The pilot turned angrily to Jaune who was still fighting some grunts. He switched his blades to dust cannons and fired at the boy.

"Jaune, look out!" Pyrrha and Huynher yelled. Jaune turned around to see the blast coming this way and dived to the floor, narrowly missing the shots. Roman was about to fire again when Huynher and Pyrrha struck the mech's left arm cannon. The duo cleanly sliced the cannon off, managing a slash to the cockpit as well. Roman managed to hit Huynher whilst he was in midair, making him smash into a pillar. Pyrrha landed on her feet and switched Miló to rifle form, shooting at the mech some more. Roman switched his broken arm to a blade again and swung at Pyrrha. The redhead dodged the blade and lunged in to counter, but Roman managed to block her attack. The mech pushed the girl up into the air and fired his dust cannon at her. Pyrrha tried to block the blast with Akoúo̱, but was still blasted back by the mere force of the shot, smashing into the roof then falling to the ground.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted. He ran after her but was beat onto the floor by a massive anti-tank rifle.

"Take that, cockbite!" Mitty shouted proudly. Jaune was about to stand up when Huynher stepped on his shoulder and jumped off it. He kicked off Jaune and Mitty then shot Chiara's hook at Pyrrha. He pulled Pyrrha back and caught him in his arms as he slid comfortably to the floor.

"You okay?" Huynher asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Look out!" Huynher turned and quickly rolled to the side with Pyrrha before he was crushed by Roman's Paladin's fist. He quickly got to his feet then jumped onto the arm, running up it to the cockpit. Roman tried to shake the boy, but Huynher stabbed Celestia into the metal to hang on. He crawled up the mech to the cockpit and started shooting through the canopy. Roman weaved around the bullets inside the cockpit, but one ricocheted into the main controls. The paladin started to spin out of control and eventually threw Huynher off it. The boy slid to the floor but quickly got to his feet.

"Pyrrha, hold it in place!" he called. Pyrrha focused her semblance to hold the machine still. When she had completely stopped it, Huynher lunged forward and slashed the cockpit of the mech before skidding over to Pyrrha. A golden light shone from his slash and slowly began to disintegrate the mech's body. After a few seconds, the main body had completely disintegrated and Roman fell out onto the floor.

"Just got this cleaned…" Roman grumbled as he got up. Jaune regrouped with Huynher and Pyrrha and the trio hunters walked up to him. "Whoa-kay there kids. I-it was all just a prank, ya know?" Roman stuttered. Suddenly, Neo appeared between them and shot Roman an unimpressed look. "What?" Neo shook her head in response before teleporting away with Roman.

"Good riddance," Huynher said.

"Where's the others?"

"Ahem!" Reece called out from the train. Next to him, Emerald, Mercury and a defeated Noren pair were just getting on the train.

"Guys!" Jaune shouted.

"Now I'd love to stay and chat with you all but I gotta train here full of important stuff I need to move." Suddenly, the train started to move. "I can't say it hasn't been fun but it was nice seeing you again, buddy! Tatty bye, fuckfaces!"

"Grrr!" Huynher shot at Reece's head, causing the mirror image of the train to shatter. Behind it, the train was gone. "Damn it!"

"We need to go after them," said Pyrrha.

"Echo 419, this is Huynher. Requesting extraction on the triple, Foehammer."

"Foehammer inbound. ETA, damn quick."

_Recommended Music: The Hunter - AC Rogue OST_

**AN: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL F**K IS HAPPENING IN THE RWBYVERSE!? MAIDENS!? CONSPIRACIES!? FRAMING!? WHY MUST YOU TEASE US RT!? WHY!? Now before you start saying- {Reader: What happened to a week?}...that, my parents told me to start applying for jobs and stuff. That took up a fair bit of my time (that and replaying all ACs for the 360. Just finished Brotherhood yesterday! :D). Also, this chapter was going to be way longer, but I thought I'd split it to make it easier to read (else this would be like 10k in words and far too much to talk about). The next chapter will 99% most likely appear same time as the next public RWBY ep. Until then, keep asking the question...WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON MILES AND KERRY!? Safe, I'm out.**

**P.S: ReecexNora. You know what to do.**

**P.P.S: I've made 50 of these crappy chapters and have over 23 500 views. You guys really are nice people and people say nice things about you.**


	51. Pyrrhic Victory

"Eyes on target," said the pilot as they approached the train.

"Pop the hatch," said Huynher. The pilot opened the door and flew beside the end car of the train.

"That's a big jump…" said Jaune nervously.

"You wanna stay here instead?"

"N-no!"

"Then don't look down and remember to stab." The Bullhead slowly moved in closer to the car when some grunts in the cars ahead of them started firing on the ship.

"I'm taking fire!" said the pilot.

"It's now or never. Let's go!" Huynher, Jaune and Pyrrha readied themselves then jumped out of the bullhead. When they were in range, they stabbed their swords into the roof of the train car to stay on. As they made their way to the service hatch, their bullhead pulled out before it could take any more damage. The trio jumped down into the car.

"Where are they?" Pyrrha asked.

"They must've moved up the train," said Huynher.

"What was your first clue?" said Reece on the holographic screen that appeared in front of them.

"Where are they!?"

"Riding first class with the captain…or conductor…or is it driver?"

"Let them go and I promise to beat you only half to death."

"Funny you should say that because I was just about to tell you all that you should probably start running now."

"And why would we do that?" Jaune asked.

_Beep Beep!_

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Huynher complained as he looked at the now active bomb behind him.

"I'd get moving if I were you," said Reece before the hologram disappeared.

"Run!" Pyrrha ordered. She ran ahead to the next car with the other boys following close behind. As they ran from car to car, more bombs would activate and force them to run to the next. By the time they ran to the 4th car, the bombs started to go off. The trio sprinted towards the fifth car as the 4th was about to blow. They jumped through the doors and dived to the floor the moment the 4th car blew up.

"You guys okay?" Huynher asked.

"FREEZE!" a team of grunts shouted in front of them, guns raised.

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouted annoyed. Huynher quickly fired Chiara's hook at one of the grunts' guns and tugged the rope sideways to knock a grunt's gun into another grunt's ribs. The grunt gave a yelp of pain as Huynher retracted the hook, dragging the other grunt with it. The boy jumped to his feet and roundhouse kicked the grunt, knocking him out. At that time, Pyrrha and Jaune had got to their feet and raised their shields as the other grunts started firing. Pyrrha fired back with her rifle, managing to shoot the gun out of the grunts' hands before throwing Akoúo̱ at them, KO-ing them too.

"Good?" Huynher asked once the grunts were down. The Arkos pair nodded. "Let's move then." The trio moved to the end of the car and readied themselves. Once they were, they burst into the next car and ran at the grunts in front of them. Pyrrha and Jaune took the lead, running forward with the cover of their shields as Huynher split Solaris to dual SMGs and fired at the grunts. He managed to take a few down before the three were close enough to battle them. Making quick work of the remainder after some swordplay from the trio, they moved to the next car, rinsing and repeating. Quickly passing 5 cars in about a minute, they made their way up the train.

"Keep moving!" As they entered the 6th, Jaune ran ahead. He ran through the door to be met with gunfire from a line of grunts. Using his shield to block the bullets being fired at him, he got in close then rammed two grunts with it. The knight turned to combat the others.

"Pyrrha!" he yelled. The spartaness rolled past her partner and through the first line. After she passed them, she got to her feet and struck a grunt on the second line with her shield. As they recovered from the frisbee to the face, the redhead lunged forward and slashed at them with Miló. Within seconds, the second line was down.

"Huynher!" she yelled. Huynher jumped over her and ran forward. The third line of grunts ran back at him to combat the boy but Huynher switched Solaris back to sword form. As the grunts attacked, Huynher dodged effortlessly. As the grunts tried and failed, each of them eventually found themselves KOed when Huynher countered them or threw them into the sides of the car. Jaune and Pyrrha caught up with Huynher and the trio easily took down the last line in a synchronised sword battle. They were about to move up when two grunts hidden behind some crates ambushed them from behind and attacked. Huynher turned around and blocked their attacks.

"Go ahead!" Jaune and Pyrrha nodded then ran ahead. Huynher quickly took down the last of the grunts then ran after the others only to be kicked in the face. Jaune and Pyrrha looked back.

"Huynher!" They shouted. The door sealed shut and cut them off from the boy. Huynher got up and saw Neo.

"I'm only gonna ask once. Move." Neo merely smirked in response. "Okay then." Huynher readied Solaris. "Have it your way." Neo raised her umbrella in a defensive stance. Both stared each other off before running at one another.

"We need to help him," said Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, look out!" Jaune shouted. He ran in front of her and deflected a shotgun spray with his shield. Reece stepped forward.

"Pyrrha Nikos," said Reece switching his shotgun to axe. "The invincible girl. I am so so sorry for not recognising you at the start of this whole mess. Really, I am a big fan of yours and that was super embarrassing of me back there. Please forgive my manners." Pyrrha and Jaune readied themselves for combat. They saw their unconscious teammates in the corner behind Reece.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I go by many names pal. Reece is my birth name, Chaos is my nickname, Green Machine is my underground fighting name but I think you'll know me better by my title."

"And what might that be?" Reece smirked and pulled up his left sleeve, revealing Silent Havoc's gauntlet. The words CHRM and his emblem were engraved on it. Jaune and Pyrrha gasped.

"Freedom fighter, bitch. Betcha didn't see that coming."

"You're..." started Pyrrha. "But...why?"

"To achieve what me, Huynher and the two lovely ladies on the team all desire: peace."

"We're at a time of peace!" Jaune shouted. "What on Remnant are you on about?"

"Oh, you deluded moron! Do you really think that this so-called peace will last? It is only a matter of time before the kingdoms decide they know better than one another and then all hell breaks loose. I'm just the guy who will prevent this from happening."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well, I get rid of any problems firstly to which you guys are one. The rest I shouldn't spoil. So, sexy...and other guy, how'd you like to be on a team that changes the face of the planet?"

"I not really into cults like that," said Jaune.

"Well, I honestly didn't think I'd find any real use for you anyway…except maybe as head janitor. How 'bout you, hot stuff?"

"I'm gonna have to pass as well," Pyrrha said.

"Hmph. Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance." Reece shot again but the fighters shielded themselves from the incoming fire. "You know, I've always wanted to dance with you, sweetheart." Jaune and Pyrrha raised their swords for combat. Reece smirked. "Let's see how invincible you really are."

_Meanwhile, behind them..._

Huynher and Neo were locked in a clash between sword and umbrella. Quick strikes were exchanged as the fighters vied to hit one another. Huynher backed off and switched Solaris to rifle mode. He shot at Neo but she opened up her umbrella and shielded herself with it. When Solaris was empty, Huynher sheathed his gun and drew his blades. He dashed forwards, unleashing a flurry of several jabs in an attempt to stab his foe. Neo simply dodged each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, stab and kick, Huynher moved forward. The last three blows brought Neo to a knee. Huynher followed up with roundhouse kick, but Neo delivered a spinning hook kick to counter him, knocking the boy to the ground.

Huynher rolled to the right to avoid Neo's drop kick on him. He jumped to his feet and rushed Neo again. Chiara and Celestia again swung at the shorter girl but could not touch her. Huynher lunged in for a shank to the chest but Neo sidestepped and kneed him in the stomach. Neo then raised her umbrella and smacked Huynher in the face with the butt of it. The freedom fighter went flying back into the wall.

"Now you're starting to piss me off!" Huynher cursed as he got up. Neo smirked tauntingly. Huynher withdrew Chiara and pulled out Solaris again, now dual-wielded his sword and blade. Huynher ran again at Neo. He swung violently at the girl but she dodged each strike still. Neo then countered when Huynher lunged in for a stab, managing to catch his arm and jump on his back before redirecting his force and hurling him into the roof. Huynher barely managed to land on his feet when he made contact with the roof then kicked off back to the floor. When he landed, he was immediately greeted with Neo's parasol. Huynher caught the umbrella and swung it around him, dragging Neo with it.

He threw the umbrella and Neo across the car but the girl still landed on her feet. Neo looked up to see Huynher rushing in once more at her. The boy lunged in and swung down on her and Neo shattered. At least, the illusion of he shattered. Huynher looked back in to see the girl rushing forward. He managed to block the attack and prepared to counter her when redirected her body up and over him, laying two kicks to the back of his head. Huynher fell hard as Neo flipped to the front of the car. The freedom fighter stood once more, showing signs of exhaustion. Neo grinned at him once more. Huynher looked at her angrily until he noticed something on his foe that made him smile. Neo raised an eyebrow before feeling a small pain in her side. She had been hit by his blade during their last attack. A small bit of blood stained her shirt.

"I'm sorry, did I make a mess?" he taunted. Neo shook her head then pulled out a sword from her umbrella to dual wield. "Right…that's new." Neo ran at Huynher and jumped up before spinning down on him. The freedom fighter blocked the attack with Solaris but couldn't stop her following blow to the stomach with her parasol. Huynher slashed back at the girl with Celestia but was blocked by her sword. Neo went to strike back with her umbrella but Solaris was there to block her attack. The pair stood in a standstill until the other slipped up. Neo eventually did and was kicked back as punishment, though landing on her. Huynher raised his sword once more for the challenge, but Neo had other plans. Her body glew momentarily then released a white light, making Huynher shield his eyes. When the light faded, copies of Neo appeared all around the boy.

"Oh fuck me…" The Neos attacked him all together. Huynher switched Solaris to twinsword and braced himself. He tried his best to defend himself from the numerous Neos, managing to take several out in the process. However, where he'd destroy one mirage, two more would take their place. As he kept fighting them off, he quickly grew tired. The Neos started to attack more fiercely and laid many hits on him. Soon, the boy was overpowered by the images and found himself on the floor. The Neo army surrounded him with smug looks on all their faces. The Neos closest to him all raised their swords in preparation for execution.

"Don't blink…" Huynher mumbled to them. The Neos ignored his comment and stabbed the boy in synchronisation. A grunt left Huynher as he was impaled all around him. The Neos retracted their swords and then disappeared until only the one in front of him remain. She grinned evilly at him.

_"I'd say better luck next time, but there isn't going to be one,"_ she said through her smile. Suddenly Huynher started chuckling back at her. Neo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You blinked…" he said before his body shattered like glass. Neo's grin turned to shock in less than a second. Fooled by her own semblance. She looked around the car to see where the freedom fighter was. Everywhere she looked, empty. Suddenly, Huynher appeared right as she turned around and suckerkicked her in the jaw. The smaller girl crashed into the back of the train car and left an indent in the door. She stumbled as she got to her feet.

"Come on, ice cream," Huynher taunted. "You used to be so good at kicking my ass." Neo gritted her teeth in rage which made Huynher smirk. She placed her sword back into the umbrella then teleported away. Huynher dropped the smirk and panted. He turned around and peered into the next car where Reece and Pyrrha were. "Oh shit."

_A few minutes earlier…_

Pyrrha and Jaune took cover behind their shields as Chaos shot his blades. The moment he ran out of ammo, they both rushed him. Reece drew Pure and Silent Havocs and ran back. Crocea Mors clashed with the blade as Miló met the axe. The duo vied to win but Reece equalled their strength. The Arkos pair managed to push Reece back and continue pressing an attack. The Faunus kept up with their attacks, blocking and dodging where they would strike. After some struggling, he read their movements and countered Jaune, forcing him into Pyrrha and sending them back to the floor.

"You know, you're sexy when you're flustered," Reece remarked at Pyrrha's face as she stood up again. She ran forward at Chaos solo and swung at him. Reece kept up with her still, managing to attack her as well. The pair traded blows until Pyrrha was knocked back when she blocked a forceful strike from Pure Havoc. Jaune charged in as Pyrrha landed on her feet and attacked Reece. The Faunus stepped back at Jaune slashed at him the jumped forward to knee him in the face. The blonde knight raised his shield to block the attack but Reece used his other foot to kick off the shield and throw him off balance. Reece landed on his feet before Jaune could fix his stance and the hit him back into the corner with Pure Havoc.

Pyrrha ambushed him from beside and managed to punch him in the face. Reece stumbled back slightly as the champion pressed on with her attack. Reece took a few good hits from Pyrrha before being disarmed of his Pure Havoc. Drawing Stealth Havoc to replace his missing weapon, he eventually managed keep up with her. The two battled in CQC until Pyrrha tried to sweep Chaos off his feet with Miló. Reece jumped over the javelin, laying a barrage of kicks on her shield as she followed through with the sweep then kicked the weapon out of her hand when he came down. The Faunus smirked as he went to slash the weaponless Pyrrha. Pyrrha used her semblance to move Stealth Havoc away from her…

_BAM!_

The blade somehow redirected itself and hit Akoúo̱, knocking out of her hand. Reece followed through with Silent Havoc and went to slash Pyrrha but she quickly backflipped back out of harm's way. She wondered why her semblance didn't work.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I see now how you work. Lead-head was right." Reece kicked his axe up to his hand. "You only make it look like your invincible. Smart. But easy to counter with the know-how." Pyrrha rolled over to Miló and picked up the Javelin before attacking Reece again. She swung down, aiming for his chest when Miló spun around his outstretched arm and swung up. Reece jumped up and double kicked Pyrrha in the face, making her spin twice before hitting the floor head first.

_"How on Remnant I he doing that?"_ she questioned internally.

"Electrolyzed body sweetheart," Reece answered after reading her face. "Surely you're smart enough to know about electromagnetism, right?" Reece's aura glew green momentarily with small lightning bolts appearing. Pyrrha angrily used her semblance to force Akoúo to hit Reece in the back when the boy ducked under it. The shield hit the recovering Jaune in the head, KOing him.

"Sorry!" she said to her partner as she took back her shield.

"Okay, I really need to know now, why the fuck are you his girlfriend? I mean of all the people you could be with, you're with the most pathetic and stupid character on this show."

"Show?"

"Or is it fic in this case? Anywho, why does a champion play second fiddle to a loser?"

"He's not a loser! He's a hero!"

"Bitch, get your eyes checked. I'm a hero. Huynher's a hero. You are viewed as a hero. How in the hell do you call this overly depressed trash a hero?"

"He's brave, courageous and has the will to fight."

"No. He pretends to be brave. He pretends to have the courage to do whatever it is he needs to. On the inside, he cringes in fear. Fear that he'll let you and everyone else he cares about down. There's a difference between facing fear and conquering it. He has hardly done the first. As for will to fight, it's not will that drives him. It's his family's legacy that's his drive. He doesn't truly care about helping others. He just wants to continue the family's male tradition. Not that it will happen anytime soon…or ever if I'm being realistic."

"Well at least he leads his team like one!" Pyrrha continued.

Reece remained quiet, slowly reading her face. "So that's why you like him? Because he doesn't treat you like a trophy? Baby, if that's what you wanted you should've just said so. Hell, we're talking civilly now. Even if you're not into my 'cult', I can offer you so much more than Blondie McMurray over there. Even then if it's not me, this Ren guy can be better than him. Fuck, even the depressed shit behind us could be better than some wannabe. Either way, you deserve FAR better a man, of which he's not that either, than this little 'hero' you claim he is. So come on, babe. Give me one chance to show you what you could be having instead of…him."

"Never."

"Christ, don't even let me buy you a beer. Fine, it's fine. Guess I have to go with plan B on you." Pyrrha readied herself for her foe's next move. Jaune slowly awoke from his unconsciousness and looked at the two. "But answer me this; how far would you go for him?"

"I'd give anything for Jaune."

"Is that right?" Reece drew Stealth Havoc and slashed the side of the car. "Let's test that statement shall we?" The slash mark started glowing green suddenly and extended to where Jaune was. The light then disintegrated the side of the car and Jaune fell out of the train.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha jumped out of the train and speared Miló into the side. She used her semblance to hold Crocea Mors and Jaune and stop him from falling into the ocean. Her body strained as she tried to keep them both alive. "Hang on, Jaune!" Reece looked to the struggling duo.

"You really take that 'until death do its part' thing seriously, don'tcha!?" Reece readied his axe. "Shame really! I would've loved a nice dinner with you!" Reece swung but Pure Havoc was blocked by Solaris.

"Please don't hurt my friends," Huynher said forcing him back.

"Why didn't you tell me you had connections with **the** Pyrrha Nikos?"

"You're in a relationship."

"It's an international one. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." The duo clashed and swung at each other. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was still hanging on. Sweat fell from her brow as she clenched onto Milo.

"Just hang on, Jaune!" she said. "I'm gonna...get us out of this..." Jaune looked onto his partner. He could see her straining to hold him. Suffering in an attempt to save him. He looked down to the cliffside and ocean below. He thought...

"Pyrrha..." he called out. "Let me go!"

"WHAT!?"

"You have to let me go, Pyrrha!"

"Don't...don't be silly, Jaune...I can do this!"

"Save yourself!"

"I will not let you go!"

"I'm not worth it!"

"Yes, you are!" Pyrrha gasped for air. "I can...do this..."

"No, you can't..." Jaune unclipped his shield and it fell into the ocean below. Pyrrha turned back to him. "Take care of the others for me."

"Jaune, you don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you suffer for me anymore." Jaune smiled a tranquil smile. One that wasn't afraid, but accepting of fate. Pyrrha hated it.

"JAUNE, PLEASE!" Tears streamed down her face. "I love you!"

"Pyrrha..." Jaune blew her a kiss. "Thanks..." He let go of Crocea Mors.

"JAUUUNE!" She released her grip on Miló and fell after him but something caught her.

"PYRRHA!" Huynher shouted holding onto Pyrrha's arm with Chiara's grapple hook. "HANG ON!"

"LET ME GO!" She heard a faint splash behind her. "NOOOOO!"

"GRRRAAGH!" Huynher tugged as hard as he could and threw her back into the car. Pyrrha collided with the opposite wall. Huynher panted before getting suckerpunched in the face by Reece. Reece then turned to Pyrrha.

"Well now that you're single, baby, you wanna go on a date?" he asked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Pyrrha cried. She rushed at Reece in a furious rage of attacks. Reece barely kept up with her but was soon bettered and beaten back with her shield.

"Ooh, feisty. Love it!"

"GRRR!" Pyrrha lunged in once more, eyes burning with rage. Reece ran back at her and contested with her strikes. Both fighters seemed to match each other though it seemed Pyrrha may emerge victorious. Reece was eventually disarmed and pinned to the wall. Pyrrha held her sword at his neck.

"Sweet mother Theresa, you turning me on like you wouldn't believe, babe."

"SHUT UP!" Pyrrha was about to strike him when a surge of electricity coursed through her body. Pyrrha was stunned by the electrocution and out of aura. Reece kneed her in the stomach and punched her to the ground.

"Again, electrolyzed body. You gotta keep up with the programme, darling."

"Pyrrha!" Huynher shouted as he ran to her side. Helped her onto her knees and made sure she was alright.

"Sir, we're almost at the point," Mitty said through the radio.

"Arm and detach, Mitty," Reece said. "Thanks again, bro...for fucking up yet **another **one of my bases! I hate you for everything, die in hole. As for you, sweetheart, I finally got to meet you. I felt we really had a connection there, Pyrrha. Seriously, consider us as a ship. I just made it happen."

"Fuck off!" Huynher shouted. He shot at Reece with Celestia but Chaos jumped back to the next car.

"Eat me! Don't forget to write!" With that, the cars detached and Reece sped ahead to escape. He flipped the bird with one hand as his other pressed a button on a joystick. Lights around Huynher flickered on, each with a timer of 60 seconds.

"Not this again!" Huynher quickly ran over to Ren and Nora and threw him over his shoulder. "Foehammer, ass here yesterday!" Huynher walked over to the edge of the car and waited for the ship to come. He noticed Pyrrha on her knees, unmoving. "Pyrrha, come on!" Pyrrha didn't respond and stayed motionless, eyeing the floor. "Pyrrha!"

"Get in, quick!" the pilot yelled.

"Dammit, Pyrrha!" Huynher shifted Nora over to his opposite shoulder then grabbed Pyrrha's waist. jumped out of the train and made it onto the bullhead. The pilot quickly got clear before the last of the train cars blew up. As the ship levelled out. Huynher checked on –NPR. Ren and Nora groaned as they awoke, both massaging their head.

"What happened?" Nora asked as she stood up. Huynher looked over to Pyrrha who was in the corner, holding her legs, head lowered. He moved over to her.

"Pyrrha…" he said calmly. He heard her muffled sniffle and saw tears drip to the floor.

"Where's Jaune?" Nora asked when she noticed the absence of her leader. Huynher looked back to her. He tried to answer but no sound came from him. "Where's Jaune?" Nora repeated. Suddenly, Pyrrha started crying uncontrollably. Huynher turned back and hugged her in comfort. He closed his eyes and shook his head at Nora. The always cheerful ginger covered her mouth in disbelief. Tears began to form in her eyes too. Ren came over and hugged her as she began to cry. Huynher looked down at Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say.

_Recommended Music: When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne_

**AN: Before you start- {Reader: YOU KILLED JAUNE!} Okay. Before you START! {KILL HIM!} WOULD YOU CARE FOR ME TO EXPLAIN!? {OH YES YOU A-HOLE! WE'D LOVE TO KNOW WHY YOU JUST THREW JAUNE OUT OF A F**KING TRAIN!} Eh, thought it'd be fun. {...YOU THOUGHT IT'D BE FUN!?} Yes. Gotta problem? {*Readers raise pitchforks and torches*} Ugh, fine. I'll get in the flame war bunker. Now whilst you start dissing this fic, I'd like to take this time to wish you all a very Merry Christmas since I don't think I'll get the next chapter out 'til about New Year's. If I do though, then Saint Huynher will also bring gifts to all the good little readers this year (That sounded a bit creepy, didn't it?). Other than that, hope Santa gets you what you want...unless you don't celebrate Christmas in which case, Happy Hanukkah, I guess? Is that right? (No offence to anyone who celebrates Hanukkah, but what do you do on Hanukkah? I just wanna know.)'Til next time all you people that are still cursing probably at me for killing everyone's favorite character {BURN HIM!}, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Safe, I'm gone.**

**Reece: Well, with that over, you know who to pair me with. And Author, make this fucking ship happen. Or should I say, sleigh happen. Hehe, get it? **

**How...are you here?**

**Reece: Fuck you, that's how.**

**But...you're in an international relatio-**

**Reece: LET ME HAVE MY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS MOMENT!**


	52. Scars

"No way he did," said Weiss as she walked the halls back to her dorm with her team.

"Have a little faith in him, Weiss," said Ruby.

"Well, he lied to us before. When he was working with him."

"He didn't trust us then," said Blake. "He does now, and we should trust him."

"Besides," said Yang. "Ruby doesn't like it when you dis her boyfriend."

"God damn it, Yang!" Ruby said annoyed. "Just friends!"

"Keep denying it. It only fuels me."

"Shut up!"

"Shh…" said Blake. She fanned the others to the side and her teammates followed. They all got close to the corner and poked their heads out, each on top of the other. In the hall, Huynher and Ren were talking.

"…if you guys wanna talk about it later, my door's always open," he said to Ren.

"Alright," Ren replied. "Well, have a good night, Huynher."

"You too." Huynher nodded and turned around, about to walk to his dorm.

"And Huynher…" Huynher turned around and looked at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Ren." Ren waved to Huynher before closing his door. Huynher stood at the doorstep motionless momentarily before turning around and walking to his dorm. Ruby stealthfully snuck up on him.

"GOTCHA!" Ruby shouted as they jumped on Huynher's back. The boy's instinct kicked in and he threw the girl over his shoulder and onto the floor hard. "Ow…" Ruby moaned, rubbing her now sore head.

"Jesus, Ruby." Huynher helped the girl up.

"I told you that would happen," said Blake as she, Weiss and Yang joined them.

"So…what did ya do today?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, I woke up at about eleven, talked to Ozpin about the mission, did some training and hung out with JNPR," Huynher answered.

"They're back already?"

"They finished their patrol early."

"Oh, cool. Might say hi to them."

"Um…that's not a good idea."

"Why's that?" Yang asked.

"They…just got back and they're pretty tired."

"I thought you said you hung out with them," said Weiss.

"Only for like 10 minutes."

"Blake," said Ruby. Blake eyed the boy, looking for signs that he was lying. Huynher remained as straight as possible as she analysed him.

"He's either clean or he's a very good liar," she said.

"I'm both," Huynher replied. "The latter on occasion."

"Well, since you kept your word, we can focus on everything tomorrow," said Ruby.

"Cool, right. Yeah."

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, n-no. I just…"

"Just?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Huynher," Blake said sternly.

"I mean it, Blake. It's nothing." Blake eyed the boy, trying to find proof that he was lying. Huynher still remained a straight face.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay," said Yang.

"Ditto," said Weiss. She and Yang entered their dorm.

"Nothing else to admit?" Blake questioned once more.

"Only that I wish I could've done more today."

"Well, sleep up and you'll have tomorrow."

"Alright, don't lecture me." Blake smirked in response and headed inside. Ruby followed after her before stopping in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Huynher," Ruby said as she went inside her dorm.

"Night." Huynher waved off RWBY as they retreated to their dorm then headed to his own. He stepped in and put his cube on the ground. He was about to tap the top of the cube when he hesitated. He thought about -NPR's faces when he left them. Nora's once always cheerful face, reduced to tears. Ren's quiet yet straight face turned to complete sadness with just a frown. And Pyrrha…he couldn't find any other word but emotionless. Since they had gotten back, she stared blankly at Jaune's empty bed, thinking. She thought she could've done more. She thought she could've saved him. She thought she failed. Just like he with Hayley...

A tear escaped his eye as emotional pain hit him. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. After a few seconds, he opened them with a new passion and quickly changed into his Assassin outfit. After packing a few bags and replenishing any ammo and dust, he quickly wrote down a note, stuck it to the front of his dorm door and headed down the hall.

_Meanwhile…_

"Unbelievable!" Reece shouted as he stepped off the train pulling into the station.

"Here we go again…" said Mercury, following him unimpressed.

"How the hell did those fucks find out about our operations there?"

"They sent out a distress beacon, didn't they?"

"Not him, the whole team. Perdu's under our control. How exactly did they find out about our ops?"

"Apparently, they had a mission there," said Emerald.

"What?"

"Someone from the village sent out a mission request."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"You said not to disturb you last night."

"…" Reece's eye twitched angrily before he sighed and facepalmed. His hand slipped down to his chin before he inhaled. "It doesn't matter anymore. We got the dust from the mine and took what we needed. And, we still have the upper hand." Reece walked up to the front car. "Because we have…" Reece opened the car door to find the car full of bombs, dust, and weapons. "Can someone tell me why there are bombs in this car?"

"That's the way you wanted the train," said Roman as he smoked a cigar.

"Nooooo, I specifically said have the computer cars in the front."

"Oh…crap."

"Roman…"

"Weeeeelllll, we may have gotten the order confused when those brats showed up."

Reece blinked, clearly agitated. "…You're fucking with me. Tell me you're fucking with me."

"I'm…fucking with you?"

"So where's my car then?"

"Probably somewhere on the rocky coast…in pieces most likely."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Reece grabbed Roman by the throat and held him up, strangling him. "THAT CAR HAD MONTHS OF MOTHERFUCKING DATA ON EVERYONE WE'VE DARTED! AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU PUT THE CARS IN THE FUCKING WRONG PLACE!?"

"Uh…yes-"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Reece threw Roman across the room and into the wall, leaving a crater of his body in the cement. Reece's aura flashed briefly in rage as he took deep breaths and massaged his head. "You know what, this is my fault. This is what I get when I leave useless, incompetent, old criminals to do important things for me."

"Did…you just kill him?" Emerald questioned. The unconscious Roman slowly fell out of the crater then face first onto the ground.

"Someone see if he's alive. If he is, wake him up then knock him out again."

"You really need to see a psychiatrist," said Mercury.

"Well excuse me for hoping for something to go my way once in a while, you douchebag!"

"Sir!" Mitty interrupted.

"What is it now!?"

"Um, why not just activate the trackers?"

"Trackers?"

"You know, the computer trackers."

"These computers have the trackers in them?"

"Of course, sir. These ones you said to mark in case of capture."

"MITTY, I LOVE YOU!" Reece grabbed him and kissed his forehead quickly.

"Oho, sir~"

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" Mitty covered his now bruised cheek after being slapped by Reece.

"Okay, moment's over. And don't ever let me do that again by the way or I will kill you. Now round up the psycho and get a few teams ready."

"Yes, sir," Mitty replied before running off. Reece turned to Emerald and Mercury.

"I will be back hopefully in a few days. In that time, I want ideas how we can stop the Curse and his posse. If I hear anything stupid, someone will get kneecapped."

"Been there, felt that," said Mercury smugly.

"Oh is that right, kiddo? Well then if you give me a shit or sarcastic idea, instead of kneecapping you, I will fucking drain your aura, stab your leg, burn through your flesh to the bone, and fucking RIP THE BONE OUT! Have you ever had that!?"

"…You know I have metal legs, right?" He replied nervously.

"Wait, what?"

"It's been months and you haven't noticed?" Mercury pulled up his pants to reveal his mechanical limbs. Reece stared at them with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you bathe?"

"It's a lot harder than what you imagine."

_Hours later, cut to Perdu Forest…_

"Uhh…" a certain knight groaned as he awoke. His head pounded within his skull and his eyes were blinded by the sun. "Ohh…my head…" The boy held his head in pain as he rolled on his side to shield his eyes. He waited a while then slowly opened his eyes. He laid on the sand of a small cove. The boy turned onto his chest and pushed himself onto his feet. "What happened?" Jaune recollected his memories. He remembered fighting Reece. He remembered being thrown out of a train. He remembered Pyrrha saving him. He remembered his goodbye.

_"__Pyrrha…"_ he thought. "_Did she survive? Of course she did. Huynher saved her."_ A sudden pain filled him at the thought. _"Huynher saved her…"_ Jaune looked down at his feet. Shame and uselessness clouded his thoughts as he remembered Huynher's actions that saved them. His plan of attack, his heroism, his skill, his everything.

"They deserve him…" was all he could mutter. With that, he turned around and headed into the forest, not caring where he'd go or what he'd do.

_Cut to Beacon halls..._

_Forgot to ask you guys to get a few things yesterday. I've gone out to get them. Scroll's dead so can't call you back. Just train until I get back._

_Huynher_

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed curiously as she read the note on Huynher's door. It was about 8:40 and most of Vale's shops had opened. She'd only woken up a few minutes ago and Huynher never called yesterday. In her head, the note added up. But she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with it. She stared at the note and remembered exactly what he said last night. Ozpin, training and JNPR. Her curiosity was interrupted when Ren walked by. "Hey Ren," she said waving to him.

"Hey Ruby…" he said without turning to her. He brushed by her with a bowl of cereal and cup of juice on a tray.

"So how'd your mission go?"

"I…not very well." Ren held the tray with one hand as he pulled out his scroll to open the door.

"What happened?"

Ren stopped before he put the scroll in the lock and turned to her. "Didn't Huynher tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"Jaune…Jaune never came back."

"Wait…what?"

_Recommended Music: Shattered (Nightcore) - Trading Yesterday_

**AN: HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR PEOPLES! I know I said I'd aim for new years but someone was very good last year and got an X-Bone with Gears Ultimate, Halo 5 and AC Syndicate that distracted him from writing in our favorite knight surviving a fatal fall off a cliff (oh, the p****ower of main characters avoiding death...mostly because it would be a bad fic if it happened...unless you're die-hard shipping someone. Quite literally in fact). Before we go any further though, I must say that s**t escalated quickly in the RWBYverse. I'd also like to point out that Cinder ISN'T the head honcho in her little operation if you didn't pick it up in the backstory ep. So that begs the question; who's she working for? Seriously Miles and Kerry, what the hell is going on? Anywho, Jaune's alive but depressed (again...). The rest of JNPR is sad. RWBY doesn't know what Huynher did. Huynher disappeared into the night and Reece had a semi-gay moment. Where to from here? Well, you'll find out sometime soon I hope. Aiming for next public ep release so 'til then, keep wondering what the hell Raven is up to while Yang mopes to Qrow. Safe you lovely people! I'm out.**

**P.S: Team Pyrrha or Team Penny? Seriously, I can't even decide. I would say Pyrrha but she'd know better than to reveal the M374 (I see what you did there Miles) existence to the world. But even if she didn't care, I'm still conflicted because Penny has F**KING LASER BEAMS!**


	53. Responsibilities

Hours had passed since Jaune woke up on the beach. He had trekked far through the forest without break. His legs ached, his stomach growled and his mouth was dry. He walked further until he came across a large lake. He walked over to the water and fell to his knees. He cupped his hands to carry water to his face and drank. A few gulps of water later, Jaune looked down at the water, staring at his reflection. He sighed.

The knight wondered what he could do now. What could he do with his life? He did say he could be a farmer before. Though as tempting as it sounded, Jaune didn't think he'd do too well with taking care of fruits and vegetables. As much as Jaune wanted to come up with many other options, he couldn't decide on one. Instead, he wanted something completely out of his reach. He wanted to be a huntsman. He wanted to be a hero. So badly he wanted it. He would do anything to gain that power that respect, that honor…that fear.

The power to strike fear into his enemies, to overpower any foe. Anyone he didn't like or would stand in his way. Then he wouldn't be a weakling, he'd be the best. The strongest fighter, the one no one could possibly stand against. The one who always protected towns and saved the damsels in distress. The hero he desperately wanted to be. Like his ancestors before him. Like Ruby, like Yang, like Pyrhha. Like Huynher…

"Who the hell am I kidding…" he growled as he clawed at his reflection. He turned away from the lake. Doubt and shame filled him next to a sense of jealousy towards the freedom fighter who was his friend.

_"No doubt he's probably become their leader already," _he thought. _"They're probably praising him for rescuing them. Maybe he's already moved into my dorm."_ More hurtful thoughts clouded his head, eventually reducing him to tears. A sudden rustling of bushes behind him then caught his attention.

"Hello?" he yelled. "Is anyone there?" He stared carefully at the shrub for movement. Suddenly bright red eyes shone through the bushes, staring back at the knight. "Oh no…" More pairs of eyes appeared through the bushes around him. Jaune cautiously stood up as the Beowolves stepped out of the shrubs and into the light. They moved closer to him, growling lightly. "N-nice Grimm." The leader of the pack, a white Beowolf stepped through the pack to the front. "I don't suppose you wanna talk?"

"GRRAGH!" The alpha growled.

"Oh, crap!" Jaune sprinted along the lakeside before running back into the forest. The alpha growled angrily and gave chase to him with his kin. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO!" Jaune screamed as he ran. He dared not look behind as he ran for dear life. The creatures behind him howled as they gained on him. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-ah!" The blonde accidentally tripped on a raised tree root. He tumbled down a steep incline ahead, occasionally bumping into rocks and trees on his way down. Landing with a thud, he pushed himself to his knees. He looked up the hill, thinking he lost them only to find that the Beowolves were coming down the hill. Jaune crawled back to a tree as the Grimm started to surround him. He pushed himself to his feet and picked up a stick, raising it at the monsters.

"Stay back…" he warned. The Beowolves merely growled at one another in a way Jaune interpreted as laughter. Jaune held the stick defensively, ready if they struck. After a few blank moments, the first wolf attacked. It lunged at the boy but he whacked the Grimm across the face whilst it was in mid-air. Another jumped at him as he tried to assume his stance again. Be barely managed to hit the wolf back but was clawed along the arm as he did so.

The Beowloves kept running at him, managing to lay a hit or two on him before getting swatted back. A few minutes in, Jaune grew tired quickly and struggled to defend himself. On the latest attack, the Beowolf easily knocked the stick from his hands and sent him back into a tree. Jaune slid down the tree trunk to the ground and sat defeated. The alpha Beowolf stepped forward and menacingly looked down upon him. Little did either of the team leaders know that the other Beowolves were slowly dying. The white Beowolf growled triumphantly before staring down at his prey.

"Come on then!" Jaune shouted as he closed his eyes. "I've got nothing left to lose..." The Beowolf prepared to end Jaune. With a roar, he went in for a killing blow...but then fell on top of Jaune. Jaune opened them to see the wolf's head on his chest. "Huh?" Huynher pushed the dead body off Jaune and retrieved Solaris from the dead beast.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"What are you doing-"

"**Are you hurt?**"

"No."

"Good, then get up." Huynher sheathed Solaris. "We gotta move if we're gonna get-"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you now come on."

"Why!?

"Because it was my mission to save you! Why are you angry?"

"My whole team thinks I'm dead and they deserve better than me."

"Oh for god's sake." Huynher grabbed Jaune by the arm and tugged him to go.

"Let go of me!" Jaune shook off Huynher.

"I'm getting you outta here one way or another."

"Oh really, Curse?"

"Okay, that's how you wanna play it." Huynher punched Jaune in the face and knocked him out. "God, it's gonna be a long day." He picked up Jaune and threw him over his left shoulder. "I swear to god if you drool, I'll hit you again." With that, he started walking.

_Sometime later..._

"Jaune?" said a voice in the darkness.

"Pyrrha?" replied Jaune. He looked around but no one was there.

"Jaune..."

"Ren?"

"Jaune!"

"Nora?" Jaune continued to look for his teammates. He turned around to see them in the middle of a battle against a horde of Grimm.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha begged. "Help us!"

"Guys!" Jaune tried to run but couldn't. He looked down at his feet to find them in a tree. He looked back at his team as he hung upside down. "Hang on guys!"

"Jaune, please help!" urged Nora.

"Just hang in there." Jaune struggled to free himself from the branches.

"We can't hold them forever!" shouted Ren.

"Hang on!" Jaune couldn't get out of the tree.

"JAUNE!" pleaded Pyrrha.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune looked back to see his partner fall to a Beowolf. "NO!" Ren and Nora soon fell to the Grimm. "DEAR GOD NO!" Jaune finally got free and drew Crocea Mors. He charged at the beasts but they disappeared before he could fight them. "COME OUT MONSTERS! TAKE ME!" Suddenly, Jaune fell into a black hole underneath him. He went through a tree during his fall and landed with a thud then stood. "Guys?"

"You failed us," said Pyrrha. She and the rest of JNPR appeared behind him.

"What?"

"You were weak," said Nora

"You couldn't save us," said Ren.

"Guys-" Jaune said.

"NO!" Pyrrha butted in. "You were never a leader. You never deserved to be here and you were never worthy to lead us."

"But Pyrrha-"

"We deserve better." Everyone turned away from Jaune and joined a dark figure behind him.

"Please don't leave me."

"Why not?" said the figure. Huynher stepped into the light.

"Huynher?"

"He's a freedom fighter," said Pyrrha. "He has experience, training and a title." She got uncomfortably close to Huynher. "What do you have?" The group laughed at him.

"P-Pyrrha-" Jaune began to cry in shame.

"You're nothing but the boy in the tree Jaune, and you never will be anything." Pyrrha and Huynher smirked then shared a kiss.

"NOOO!" Jaune rushed at the hooded boy but only to be stabbed by Chiara. He watched them make out with each other as he tensed in pain. Finally, Huynher turned to Jaune at last.

"So much for being a hero," he said. He shot Chiara out of Jaune and kicked him away. Jaune lay in pain as Huynher and Pyrrha walked away into the darkness.

"COME ON!" a voice yelled from behind him. Jaune turned around to see Reece walking up to him. "YOU WERE TALKING ALL THAT GOOD SHIT ABOUT BEACON AND ALL! THEN I THREW YOU OFF A FUCKING CLIFF!"

"B-But I…you…WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"WHAT'S WRONG LITTLE HERO!? JUST STAND BACK UP! RAISE YOUR SWORD! HIT ME! **FIGHT ME!**" Reece stood over him and had Pure Havoc aimed straight at his head. **"Give me a hug!"**

"What?"

"…Grrr!" Reece raised Pure Havoc then swung down to cut off Jaune's he-

"NO!" Jaune awoke from his nightmare. Huynher was right in front of him holding him still.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Get away from me!" He tried to push Huynher off but felt a pain in his chest stopping him.

"Easy, easy. You're hurt." He looked down at his chest and saw his armor had been clawed through. His chest was covered in bandages.

"What happened?"

"More Grimm ambushed us. I tried my best to protect you."

"Where are we?"

"Still in the forest. We should've been out by nightfall but there were too many even for me and I had to treat your wounds."

"You protected and treated me?"

"Of course I did. It's not really a rescue mission if you're-"

"Bastard!" Jaune punched Huynher.

"Ah, supposed I deserve that."

"Fuck you you-argh!" Jaune attempted to stand but couldn't.

"Easy! You shouldn't be moving."

"Why are you here?"

"To save you, Jaune."

"To what? Look good for Pyrrha? Show my team how worthless I am compared to you?"

"What? Dude, where's this coming from?"

"LOOK AT ME! I'm nothing compared to you! You even rescued my team when I couldn't even defend myself!"

"Jaune, there was nothing you could've done. That asshole is smart and strong. Only I know how to deal with him because I've done everything he's done."

"That's just it! You saved my team when I couldn't! The first day here, you were amazing in the simulator! In Wraithlyre, you protected everyone time and time again! You even beat Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl. You're everything a girl wants and the perfect leader for any team!"

"Jaune, I haven't led a team in a long time-"

"But you're better than me in every way possible!" Jaune looked down. "I'm a failure..."

_SMACK_

"OW! HEY!"

"NEVER EVER SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU HAVE A TEAM AND IT'S NOT IN YOUR JOB DESCRIPTION TO FAIL!"

"BUT I AM!"

_SMACK_

"OW!"

"Oh, I'd love to beat some sense into you." Huynher took a deep breath. "But instead, I'm gonna tell you a story." Huynher moved over to the fire.

"What, in CHRM?"

"Yes. The start and end of it." He took out Solaris and put the blade into the fire. "In the very beginning, when I first went to Signal, I was shit scared that someone was gonna find out my curse. To avoid that, I acted like the loner you saw at the start of the year. I kept quiet, worked silently and avoided everyone who tried to get to know me. I had some training thanks to my dad but I was an average fighter. I wasn't anything to anyone. Just another kid trying to be brave. But as time passed, I made friends that would become my team of freedom fighters. We started out just by helping the police with a local robbery. Then Hayley suggested that we become who we are. I honestly didn't know what to expect. I mean, four idiots, barely trained and trying to take on the world? It was the stupidest idea that I'd ever heard of to this day. But I agreed to it. And that was one of the happiest moments of my life.

"I thought that Hayley was gonna be the leader because it was her idea...but then...she said 'you can lead us'. Honestly, I wanted to refuse because I was scared. I wasn't the smartest of them; that was Magenta. I wasn't the fastest because Hayley broke the school record on track and I wasn't the strongest because...well you just met Reece, so yeah. I wanted to refuse because I was nothing like them. I was scared that I was gonna be the cause of their end. I was afraid that I couldn't protect them. But despite my fears...they wanted me to lead. There were many times where I couldn't protect them just as there were many times I could. There were times where I had to watch them fight for their lives while I just stood there. However, nothing could stop us because we believed in one another. We were heroes because we truly understood, cared and loved one another." He took his sword out of the fire and left it aside. "We were family." He drew Celestia."We vowed that we would find everyone peace. To give everyone a happy ever after, no matter how long it took. A naive goal at best, but one that made us feel like we were making a diffence. I made Celestia and the rest of the teams blades as a symbol of our unity for our goal." Jaune was entranced by the story.

"Then came the end of CHRM..." Huynher sheathed the blade. "We tried to stop the White Fang at a Faunus protest march. Of course we failed because we were arrested, taken in for assaulting an officer and failed to ensure the safety of the people. But that day...we turned our back on our goal. The principal of Signal was called in to address us. They wanted us to give up on being who we were and wait to be professionals..." A tear dropped from Huynher's eye. "And we did." Jaune's mouth opened in awe. "At the time, I told myself it was the only way we'd stay together. I thought it was the only way we could be huntsman. But...now I think to myself...what if we didn't? What if CHRM was still alive? What if I kept my team together?" More tears went down his eyes. "Maybe she'd still be here. That day I threw what I loved and believed in away. It started the collapse of my friendships and the death of my closest friend. Jaune, turning my back on my team was the greatest mistake of my life...and you shouldn't make the same."

"Huynher, I...I get what you're saying but...but I'm different."

"No, you're not!" Huynher moved back to Jaune. "You may not be me but you have a team that believes in you."

"You don't understand! I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! I'm sick of being the useless one in my team!"

"Wake up to the real world, Jaune! There will always be times where you are stuck in a tree with nothing to do! There will be moments where you have to fight by yourself and they will too! You may be right that I'm better than you at fighting, strategy and leading, but you know what, Jaune? At the end of the day, I could lead your team, at the end of the day, I could give them orders, at the end of the day, I could promise your team victory with every mission…."

"This is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Jaune, I could lead your team better than you but you know what? If they had to choose between you and me, I know they'd pick you."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Yes, they would Jaune. I know it, they know it, **you** need to know it. They look up to you just as I do."

"Y-you look up to me?"

"I look up to everyone. I look up to Ruby, to Pyrrha, to you because despite what you think, you're a hero, Jaune. You're strong. You're caring. You inspire those you lead to be better. But most importantly, you don't give up on those you care about." Huynher stood and got Crocea Mors for Jaune. "And I wanna be that person. Please, come with me back to Beacon and know how your team feels. If you really want to leave after you heard them, then I won't stop you and I promise to look after them and never mention you being alive." Jaune thought for a while.

"You promise?"

"Across my curse and my heart." Jaune thought some more.

"...Alright then."

"Good, now get some rest."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Adapt to survive, Jaune. Adapt to survive."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Jaune noticed Huynher limp to the fire.

"You're hurt."

"Your wounds are more serious, Jaune."

"You need to rest too."

"You can barely move."

Jaune closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly his chest glew brightly before he stood up. "You were saying?"

"I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?" Jaune shook his head. Huynher sighed. "Just wake me when you need me then." Jaune moved to the fire as Huynher sat at the front of a tree trunk and soon fell asleep.

_The next day…_

"Seven sisters?" Huynher questioned as he and Jaune walked through the forest.

"Yep," Jaune replied.

"Jesus. How do you put up with them?"

"Sometimes I ask myself that. To this day, I haven't found an answer."

"That sounds like hell. I think I'd struggle with 3."

"Well, it's not all that bad. I mean, I could have 8."

"Your parents must've been very…energetic."

"Oh ha ha."

"I could've said worse."

"I bet." The two chuckled as they continued walking. Huynher pulled out Solaris and cut some bushes down to move through them. They continued to talk and laugh until Huynher cut down a bush that revealed a large open field, occupied by the last people they needed to see today. Right in front of them, two boys were caught in a…questionable position.

"I swear it's not what it looks like," said Reece.

"Fuck…" Huynher groaned.

_Recommended Music: Never Too Late - Three Days Grace_

**AN: Holy...I...I'm speechless. I mean, we all knew it was gonna get dark, but...MOTHERFUCKER! VALE IS NECK DEEP IN SHIT! Pyrrha has gone from confused to 'HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?' And Penny...I can't...I just can't even. And now it seems that Cinder has gone from controlling the world to FUCKING GENOCIDE! I'M AM SO UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS CLIFFHANGER OF AN ENDING, I HAD A MICRO PANIC ATTACK! YOU BASTARDS MILES AND KERRY! NOW I HAVE TWO WHOLE WEEKS TO WAIT BEFORE I CAN CALM MY NERVES! **

**Reece: She is so my kind of woman...**

**FUCK OFF! NOW YOU HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO TOP THAT!**

**Reece: Eh, can do.**

**WHAT!? I...I...fuck it. If I go on anymore, I'm gonna have another attack. Lets move on shall we? So where were we? Oh yeah. Bum Bum Buuuummmm...{Reader: HE BETTER NOT DIE AGAIN!}. Whaaaattt? Why would I kill Jaune? *scrunches list of ideas to kill Jaune and throws into fire* I wouldn't kill our favorite character. {And never...EVER THINK ABOUT DESTROYING ARKOS!} O-of course not. *drops another list of Pyrrha ideas relating to ships without Jaune*. **

**Reece: I'd kill him and take his girl.**

**Shut up! We need to keep them reading!**

**Reece: Ooh, that's bad. We need readers, don't we? Mitty, we need readers, don't we?**

**Mitty: Yes, very important.**

**Reece: Thank you, Mitty.**

**Mitty: Of course, sir.**

**Right...Now I will be taking a little hiatus to allow the rest of the volume to finish up and because I need a bit of a break...and time to recover from all that...**

**Reece: *cough* Pussy. **

**SHUT UP! Anywho, 'til then folks, HELP SAVE PENNY! SPAM #PPPP (PYRRHA PENNY PROTECTION PROGRAM) OVER TWITTER NOW!**

**Reece: You try way too hard.**

**GO TO HELL!**


	54. Unexpected Reunion

"Bored. Bored. Boooored. Bored," Reece moaned as he paced up and down.

"If you're so bored, why don't you help the other teams look for your equipment," Adam said annoyed.

"Uh, because I'm the boss."

"Then can you whine somewhere else then."

"You know, I gotta ask you something."

"Ask it then be done with it."

"I wanna know what made you Cinder's sub last year."

"What?"

"You know, why'd you become Cinder's bitch? Or should I say her bull?"

"I never became her pawn."

"Really? Because Leadhead and Treeface said otherwise."

"They are weak."

"Coming from the man that let someone bully them into their cause." Adam lunged forward at Reece and attacked him with Wilt. Reece drew Pure Havoc in time to block the attack. "HERE WE GO! That's the violent, bloodthirsty sociopath I know!"

"I will end you if you dare to insult me again."

"What? I thought you liked being insulted so that it fuels your murder boner."

"You should know that were it up to me, you would have been slaughtered the day you joined the White Fang."

"Oh, but you see, it wasn't your call in the end so...yeah."

"Then how about I just end you now?"

"Then come on, Taurus. Hit me." The two stared off at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They stayed there a few seconds before rustling bushes caught their attention. Suddenly a silver hooded boy came out of the bushes and stared at them. Reece looked back and forth between him and Adam. "I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Fuck," Huynher said.

"Hey why are we stopping?" Jaune said as he came out of the bushes.

"How…how the hell are you alive?" Reece growled annoyed as he stared at Jaune "I threw you out of a train off a cliff. You should've washed up on the shore in pieces."

"You did what?" Adam questioned.

"Run!" Huynher shouted. He and Jaune ran back into the forest.

"Someone kill them," Reece ordered as he stood up. Numerous grunts ran past him to pursue the two Beacon students. Huynher and Jaune sprinted through the forest to flee. Both boys tried to navigate the way they came from.

"This way!" The pair turned left and continued to retrace their steps. The grunts slowly gained on them. Huynher occasionally shot back with Solaris to keep them back. Soon, the boys made it out of the forest…and found themselves on a large cliff.

"Why is it always a cliff?" Jaune moaned.

"Look out!" Huynher yelled as he ran in front of Jaune to block an attack by Adam. Solaris and Wilt stayed motionless momentarily until Adam leapt back to Reece. Reece drew Pure Havoc as Jaune drew Crocea Mors and extended his shield.

"Well, aren't we in a little conundrum," Reece said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Huynher questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing, but to me it looks like you were rescuing the should-be corpse."

"Let him go. It's me you want."

"I would, but if he goes back to Beacon, he and Pyrrha will still be a thing. Not only that, but there could be another rescue mission by your little harem."

"You're in a relationship."

"It's off week."

"You can't just say that."

"I just did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Off week?" Jaune questioned.

"Enough!" Adam growled. "We are here for a reason. And they pose threat to us. Let's kill them and be done with it."

"You know, that's the smartest thing you've said all day," said Reece. He cocked his shotgun and took aim.

"Wait!" Huynher urged. He lowered his gun to his hip. "If I give myself up, will you let him go?"

"Hmmm…" Reece looked up to the sky and thought. "I'm gonna have to go with…no."

_Bang!_

_Sometime later…_

"Uhh…" a confused Huynher said as he awoke.

"Well look who's waking up," said an annoying voice.

"Wha...?" Huynher's vision was blurry, but he made out a familiar figure in front of him.

"Hey, bro," said Reece. Huynher's vision became clear and he saw the ex-freedom fighter look down on him. "Have a nice nap?"

"You…you fuck!"

"Easy there, pal. I just saved you

"Saved us? You attacked us."

"Oh, so you remember."

"What did you do with Jaune!?"

"Him? He's somewhere above us. Probably looking down and thinking 'the Pyrrha Nikos x Reece Viridian ship is so gonna happen now'."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Hey, it's not my fault no one's come up with a ship name."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I have no doubt you'll try. Though unfortunately for you, I don't foresee that happening soon." Huynher tried to draw his blades but realized he didn't have them on. He turned to the side confused, making Reece smirk. "You honestly didn't think I'd let you keep the blades, did you?"

"Then how 'bout you let me out of these cuffs and let me show how good my fists are."

"Tempting as that sounds, I'm not in the mood to fight with you. But don't worry now. I brought you a few playmates to keep you company."

"Never call us that again," said Emerald as she and Mercury stepped into the room.

"Wonderful," Huynher said.

"I thought so. But as much as I'd like to stick around and watch you three kill each other, I've got things to do. Have fun, kids." Reece turned and left the room. Huynher turned to Emerald and Mercury who both had evil smirks on them.

"So…" said Mercury smugly while cracking his knuckles. "What to do first?"

"How about letting me go so I don't break your face when I get out of here?" said Huynher.

"Ahaha, I don't think so."

"We still owe you one for the CCT," said Emerald.

"You guys aren't still mad about that are you?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I'm sorry for whooping your asses because I'm better than you."

"No, you're not. But you will be."

"You better make the first one count, Treeface."

"Oho, I will, you fuck." Emerald drew her kama and held the tip at Huynher's cheek. "You can bet your ass I wi-"

_BOOM!_

The wall behind the two thugs exploded suddenly, sending rocks flying their way and knocking them to the floor as well as knocking Huynher's chair on its back.

"Nice one, Yatsu," said a familiar voice through the dust. Huynher craned his head forward to try and see who was there. Slowly, a huge figure stepped through the rubble alongside a shorter girl.

"Velvet?" Huynher questioned.

"Huynher?" the rabbit Faunus replied. Velvet ran up to him.

"What the hell are you-"

"Hey, Velvet," said Coco as the dust faded. "What's going on in there?" The fashionista joined her teammate and looked down at Huynher. "Hey there, good looking."

"Coco?"

"One and only." Coco stepped back before expertly pulling the chair back up with her boot. "Fox, cut him loose." Fox ran up to Huynher and cut off the chains behind his back.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"We were following JNPR's rescue beacon. Though we didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, so now he sends someone else…"

"What was that?" Velvet asked.

"Nevermind. Wait, did you guys see Jaune around?"

"No. But we only just got here."

"Ahh!" Mercury and Emerald gasped as they pushed leftover debris off them. Coco noticed and smugly walked over to them.

"Well, what do we have here?" she said looking down on Emerald.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," Emerald groaned in pain.

"Nice to see you too, bun."

"You guys know each other?" Huynher questioned.

"You could say that."

"Go to hell," Emerald continued.

"Oh, I won't be the one that goes there," Coco smirked. She raised her handbag up high and bought it crashing down on the Emerald's head…but the bag went through the girls face before she and Mercury disappeared. "Damn."

"Forget them," said Huynher. "We need to find Jaune. Also, I need a weapon."

"Can you shoot?" Coco picked up a White Fang assault rifle and handed it to Huynher. The hooded boy examined the rifle quickly.

"It'll do."

"Then let's move."

_Moments before…_

Reece whistled down the halls as he made his way to the cargo bay. Grunts were moving all sorts of cargo around him. He walked over to the minifridge in the corner of the room and took out a beer.

"Don't offer us any," said a man behind Reece. The eagle turned around.

"Oh, dudes! Sorry, I didn't even notice you there.

"Gee, thanks," said Recker as he walked up with Irish to Reece.

"Yeah, cry about it later. Hey, have you guys seen Psycho? Can't find the asshole."

"Got on a bullhead and left," said Irish. "Said he was gonna check on another base."

"Well, it's his loss then. You would not believe what I found during my latest walk."

"A homicidal vampire and a big boobed police girl?" Recker questioned.

"Oh I really wish, but sadly no. Got the next best thing; the ass trying to stop us."

"What?"

"Long story short, we ran into him and some blonde douche on our little excursion. So, what have we got on our little anomaly?"

"Nothing but a few rumors unfortunately," said Irish.

"Well, probably better than nothing. Probably. Spill."

"Well it's more of a theory at this state."

"Oh wow," Recker taunted. "I didn't even think the word theory was in your vocabulary."

"Oh, up yours, dick."

"Get to the point, please!" Reece interrupted.

"Theory is that the freedom fighters are somehow planning a return."

"…That's it?"

"I told you it wasn't much."

"Can you write me a report on that and then document it under 'shit I already know'?"

"Well, sorry it's not what you wanted to hear," said Recker.

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" Irish asked.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes!" Reece screamed.

"We got company," said Mercury as he and Emerald ran into the room.

"Really? I would have never guessed considering every time an explosion happens that's not my fault, Cursey and his harem show up."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, they're not anyone you're familiar with."

"If that's the case, why didn't you idiots just dart them?"

"Oh, we're so sorry we didn't consider doing that since we were nearly crushed!" said Emerald, massaging her head after using her semblance.

"I'm really starting to question why I need you two again." Amidst their bickering, several grunts were knocked down as the Beacon students drew closer. A large group of grunts stood at the entrance, armed to the teeth. Recker readied his mortar and Irish took aim alongside Reece, Mercury and Emerald. The Phoenix of Will forces waited for the moment the doors would burst open.

"Do it, Yatsu," Coco's voice called from the gate. The Phoenix readied themselves for coming team. A few seconds later Yatsuhashi smashed through the roof and crashed to the ground. The giant hit the ground with force so great, a seismic tidal wave was briefly visible. Grunts in front of the door were either crushed or blown through the surrounding walls. The grunts in the second line started firing at Yatsu, but were crushed almost immediately after they pulled the trigger when the blast doors were smashed off their hinges by Fox and Huynher. The doors took out the second line before flying toward Reece and his associates. The eagle Faunus fired his shotgun at the doors, disintegrating them a second in time before they would have crushed them. A pile of feather blew past him as the last of it disolved

"We really need better doors and ceilings," he sighed.

"And better men and facilities and discretion," Huynher said as he and Fox walked up to join Yatsu.

"No one asked you, douchebag." Reece turned his attention to the men of CFVY. "Any who, I can't say I'm familiar with you two. So who the hell are you and what the hell…o there, sweetheart."

"Nice work, boys," said Coco as she and Velvet joined their teammates. She looked up at Reece and lowered her glasses slightly. "Hey there, good looking."

"'Sup sugar. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh you know, just painting nails, trying on new clothes, talking about cute boys, kicking ass."

"So I've noticed. What would you say if I asked you out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd be flattered, but I'd say no. Mostly because you seem like the kind of badboy I shouldn't be hanging around with."

"You seem like the type who likes badboys."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a rebellious guy, but I'm not overly interested in guys that work with terrorist organizations."

"Well, we could just date each other without regarding each other's professions."

"Tempting, but I'm on duty right now. And whilst I'd like to flirt with you a little more, I'm gonna have to ask you to put your hands behind your head."

"Are you sure wouldn't prefer them around your hips?"

"I'm not flirting anymore." Coco repositioned her glasses.

"Perhaps, but I still am. And that was a legitimate question."

"Oh, I like you. I really do. It's almost gonna hurt me to hurt you. Almost."

"I get that a lot."

_Recommended Music: Caffeine – RWBY Vol. 2 OST_

"Team CFVY, let's kick some ass."

"Ehh...not even a drink. Alright then. R, I, if you will?"

"This oughtta be fun," said Irish. He and Recker jumped down to CFVY's level.

"Boys, do your thing," said Coco. Yatsuhashi and Fox rushed forward to attack their targets. Recker ran forward with his mace at Yatsuhashi as Irish readied his LMGs for Fox's attack. Fox sprinted forward and kicked off the ground, kneeing his foe in the face. The boy followed up with quick slashes mid-air and projecting the man into the wall.

Reece jumped down and rushed forward at Fox and lunged in to attack him. Fox stepped back then stepped back in for a counter. Reece blocked the strike with Pure Havoc and had him locked in a standoff as Mercury and Emerald leaped toward Coco, Velvet and Huynher. Fox and Reece threw each other back before rushing at each other once more.

"Not bad, kid. You're making me work." Fox and Reece traded blows, trying to outpunch the other. Fox soon managed to get the upper hand on Reece by jabbing him in the ribs then roundhouse kicking him hard. Reece was beaten down into the dirt, but he swiftly recovered and caught Fox's next attack. Chaos paid Fox back by uppercutting the boy in the stomach and backfliping to kick him into the air. Fox was launched back and passed with an airborne Mercury and Emerald that was sent back by Huynher and Coco. Fox managed to land on his feet, but was panting.

"Next?" Reece questioned. Huynher took a step forward when Coco tugged him back.

"Hey, our rescue mission," she said. "I got him."

"Oh really?" Reece laughed. "You and what handbag?"

"This handbag." Coco stepped forward and transformed her bag into its gatling gun form.

"A minigun?" Huynher said amazed.

"A minigun?" Reece repeated in the same tone.

"A minigun," said Coco. The barrels started to rotate, building speed. Coco pulled the trigger and fired at Reece. Reece ducked behind cover immediately. When Coco stopped firing, he ran out to attack her. Huynher went to intervene but the Faunus kicked off his face and struck Coco's minigun.

"Sweet Jesus, I love you! MARRY ME, PLEASE!" Coco switched her gun to handbag and spun back. Reece followed her movements and swung at her again. Coco pulled her handbag up just in time to stop the axe head from decapitating her. "Seriously, think about it. I can see our children. At least three, 2 girls and a boy in order of boy, girl, girl."

"Sorry, but you don't seem like my kinda guy."

"I'll be any fucking guy you want if you give me the chance."

"I'll still pass." Coco pushed the axe back and went on the offensive. She swung her handbag around at him but Reece weaved around the girl's weapon. When she caught Reece in a bowing position, she swung down on his head only for Pure Havoc to save it. Chaos pushed the bag back, throwing the girl off balance. He then followed up to catch her in a seemingly romantic position before lowering his bandana and kissing her. Coco's eyes widened before she kicked Reece in the balls, forcing him off her. Reece covered his genitals in pain as he stood upright, just in time to realize Coco's handbag smash him across the face and project him into a concrete pillar.

"WORTH IT!" he exclaimed as he recovered and pulled his bandana up once more. He looked and was met with a suckerpunch by Huynher to the face. The Faunus stumbled before narrowly missing a kick from Velvet. He caught the girls foot and threw her through a window.

"Velvet!" Huynher and Coco exclaimed.

"Dibs," said Reece as he jumped through the window after the rabbit. The pair were about to go after her when Mercury and Emerald jumped back at them. Fox and Yatsu jumped in front of their allies and countered the duo's strikes. Coco switched her bag back to gun mode.

"Go after her", she called to Huynher. The boy nodded and sprinted after Chaos. Meanwhile, Velvet and Reece had both got up. Velvet held her box ready to open.

"So what's in the box, darling?" Reece asked. Velvet held her opposite out and created a hardlight version of Ruby's Crescent Rose, leaving Reece wide eyed. "These girls just keep turning me on…"

"Haah!" Velvet cried as she ran forward to attack. She swung the scythe down on him but he easily blocked it with his axe. Velvet switched the hardlight scythe to Yang's Ember Celica and weaved around the axe and punch-shot him in the chest. The force of the punch sent him through a tree.

"Oh, you pack a punch, baby." He stood up in time to move around Velvet and Myrtanester and caught her wrist. He threw the girl into the air and fired his shotgun at her. Velvet quickly switched to Gambol Shroud and threw the kusarigama at the ground and pulled herself down to avoid the spray. She landed on her feet but was met by the back of Pure Havoc and beaten into a rock. Velvet slumped to the ground as Huynher joined them. He ran up to Velvet and helped her to her knees.

"Do you mind?" Huynher asked.

"Go for it," Velvet replied. Huynher nodded and took her box. He strapped around his shoulder and formed hardlight version of Solaris. He swung with the sword and battled Reece. The fighters both swung at each other before Huynher managed a slash across Reece's chest. Huynher continued to strike before forcing him into a tree

"Fuck…" Reece grunted as he stood up again. Huynher and Velvet stood together, ready to attack.

"You think you can take us?"

"Yes…just not now. Neo!" In a flash, the girl appeared at his side. "Call me sometime, hey?" Chaos grabbed a card from his coat and flung it at Velvet's feet before Neo teleported them away. Huynher and Velvet both took in a breath of air.

"You okay?" Huynher questioned.

"Yeah," Velvet replied. "You?"

"As I'll ever be. Wait, Jaune!"

"I wouldn't worry about Blondie too much," said Coco as she, Fox, Yatsu and Jaune joined them.

"Jaune!" Huynher ran up to the blonde. "You're alive. Where were you?"

"Ah, don't worry about me," he replied.

"Well, you were thrown out of a train."

"Wait, what?" Velvet questioned.

"Long story," said Jaune.

"So, care to tell us where you got these?" Coco asked, holding Celestia out.

"Well…its a longer story," said Huynher.

"Then it's a good thing we have a long trip back to Vale."

"So much for secret identity…"

_Later that evening, cut to dorms…_

"Thanks again for the save, guys," Huynher said as he, Jaune and CFVY went upstairs to the JNPR dorm.

"Don't mention it," said Velvet.

"Well, maybe mention it," said Coco.

"Be nice, Coco."

"I gotta ask though," said Jaune, "How'd you find us?"

"That's a secret unfortunately," Coco said slyly.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that," Huynher said.

"Just relax. Besides, you're both home free now," said Velvet.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Also," Coco started, "if you ever need a rescue again, call us anytime." Coco gave a light slap on Huynher's bottom, making him blush awkwardly. Coco lowered her glasses so that Huynher could see her eyes. "See ya 'round, boys." She winked at him before shifting her glasses back and walking off. Her teammates followed her back to the dorms. Velvet spun around and waved.

"Have a good night, Huynher," she said. Huynher waved back with a smile.

"So what now?" Jaune asked.

"That's up to you," Huynher said as he turned around. "You can see your team or leave. But whatever you choose, I'll respect."

"I..I dunno…"

"Well, you still haven't heard them say they need you."

"How are you gonna do that? You can't just ask them 'who's better, me or Jaune'?"

"No. But I'm good with words. Just stay close." Huynher walked up to JNPR's door as Jaune hid behind the corner. After making sure Jaune was hidden, Huynher knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ren asked behind the door.

"It's me. I uh...I have some news." Ren opened up the door. "Everyone in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's for you all." Ren allowed Huynher in. Nora was sitting on her bed while Pyrrha sat on the side of hers, looking at Jaune's. Nora looked up to Huynher but Pyrrha just stared at the empty bed. "Thanks."

"What's up?"

"Ozpin and I have been talking all yesterday. And when I say talking, I mean arguing. And today, I needed a break."

"What about?" Nora asked.

"You guys...With Jaune gone, he..." Huynher looked down.

"He what?"

"He's…asked me to lead you all."

"What? Why?"

"Since Jaune has...left us, he's asked me to step in as your leader."

"But...that's-"

"Bullshit I know, but...you'll be at full strength at least." Silence filled the room as looks were exchanged amongst Nora, Ren and Huynher. "And…in a way it's sorta better on you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pyrrha questioned sternly, still not turning to see him.

"I mean…well, I shouldn't say-"

"No, I want to hear why it's better for us."

"I-I just think that maybe you guys deserved better than him."

"Excuse me?"

"Well…he wasn't exactly a fighter. I mean, his skills were average but…for something like Beacon, I don't think he was ready." Pyrrha had secretly clenched her fist. "He wasn't very strategic either…or overly smart for that matter."

"Um…Huynher," Ren said, noticing Pyrrha's sudden tension.

"He had little experience and got basically owned by Chaos…"

"Huynher…" Nora said, trying to get him to stop.

"And in all honesty, he could never be a hero, even if he tried."

"SHUT UP!" Pyrrha roared. She grabbed Huynher by the neck and pinned him against the wall, strangling him slightly. "YOU ARE WRONG ABOUT JAUNE! HE MAY NOT HAVE BEEN A FIGHTER, HE MAY NOT HAVE BEEN A LEADER AND HE MAY NOT HAVE GOTTEN HERE HONESTLY BUT HE WAS WILLING TO LEARN! HE WAS DEDICATED TO THE BEST HE COULD BE! HE STOOD UP DESPITE ALL THE SHIT HE WENT THROUGH AND FACED IT!" Nora and Ren merely watched as Pyrrha growled at Huynher. "HE HELD HIS TEAM TOGETHER UNLIKE YOU WHO LET IT FALL! HE MADE THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE FOR HIS TEAMMATE, SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER FUCKING DO! YOU MAY BE BETTER THAN HIM BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT WE DESERVE! YOU COULD PROMISE US A MILLION VICTORIES BUT IN A CHOICE BETWEEN YOU AND HIM, I'D HAVE HIM LEAD ME OVER A FUCKING CURSE WHO FAILED HIMSELF AND EVERYONE ON HIS TEAM HE KNEW! I'D PICK JAUNE OVER YOU ANY DAY!" Pyrrha gave the deadliest look one could give to Huynher.

"That's all I needed to hear." The door creaked open slightly. Nora and Ren turned to the creak. Their mouths opened. Huynher smiled. "And all he needed to hear as well." Pyrrha's rage turned to confusion. She slowly turned back to see her partner standing at the doorway as if he could break into tears.

"Pyrrha..." he said.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha ran up and tackled him to the ground in a hug. She cried tears as she did. "Jaune..." Huynher moved his neck around as the partners got up. "But...how?"

"I had some help from a friend." Jaune nodded to Huynher.

_SLAP!_

"OW!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, JAUNE ARC!"

"Okay I-" Jaune was cut when Pyrrha pressed her lips on his. Jaune, caught off by the kiss, soon kissed back.

"I'm...just gonna go now..." Huynher whispered not disturbing the moment. The pair finished and let Huynher pass. "Have a nice night guys." Nora and Ren waved him off awkwardly. Huynher left shutting the door behind them. He could hear Nora scream in the background in happiness and smiled. A tear escaped his eye but was quickly cleaned up by his hand. He turned to go to his room but 4 girls stood in front of him giving him stern looks. "Secret's out ain't it?"

"Yep," said Ruby. "We trusted you Huynher."

"If it makes you feel any better, I focused on getting them out as the priority."

"You broke a promise though," said Blake.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"You owe us one."

"Heh, I think you should count that off each of your saves."

"No, you owe us," said Ruby. "But you did the right thing."

"Alright, don't push your luck." Huynher walked to his door and waved them off goodnight.

_Recommended Music: Shine – RWBY Volume 2 OST_

**AN: I have to admit, I cried a little myself when I proofread the ending. I hope those who are still mourning the sinking of Arkos find a bit of comfort in this. And as much as many of us would like her to return, her VA Jen Brown has confirmed over twitter that she is gone. But before you start to butcher Kerry and Miles, take note that Monty did actually plan her death for this volume, and Jen knew from word go that this would be Pyrrha's true destiny. Personally, part of me thinks she should stay gone as it will be great character dev for Jaune. After all, Lancaster shippers have a massive thorn out of their way now, huh? (I don't ship Lancaster myself because I think it would be a little OOC for Ruby...at least now).  
**

**Anyway, for those who missed the updates, this fic will still continue despite Vol 3 ending as it did. Obviously this means it's not canon, but it kinda wasn't anyway with the way I played with CHRMs history. I was considering making a canon rewrite, though I think I'll wait for Vol 4/5 to finish first so its better on track. Most of this chapter was planned out around ep 9, and really was just waiting on Velvet's weapons to be shown in ep 11 (still badass to me). **

**Next chapter should be out soon but I can't quote an exact date. Also, I dunno if you noticed but all of the characters who died in Vol 3 were redheads/gingers...and if we follow this trend...well, RRNJ (orange) may lose another letter (#SAVENORA2016). 'Til then folks, do NOT look up the new Pumpkin Pete's cereal mascot that advertises their new 'toasty marshmallow flakes'. Safe peoples, I'm out.**

**P.S: It may be too soon but I made a RWBY Valentine's Day AMV using 'I Ship It/Ship Happens'. Check it out if you think you've recovered from last week.**

**P.P.S: 30000+ VIEWS AND 100+ REVIEWS! IF I COULD HUG YOU THROUGH YOUR SCREEN RIGHT NOW, I WOULD! YOU GUYS ARE FRIGGIN AMAZING! CAN'T SAY THANK YOU ENOUGH! LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	55. The Sword and the Snow

"Let's go!" Yang yelled as she attacked Reece. She punched all around in an attempt to pummel him. Reece weaved around her with speed then jumped back to safety. Blake intercepted his movements and went to strike him. Reece drew Pure Havoc to defend himself and push her back. The Faunus duo battle hard before Ruby jumped in to assist Blake. The girls pushed Reece back but the eagle fired back at them with his shotgun. The ladybug pair ducked behind some cover just in time before he shot. Reece continued to fire until he had to defend himself from Weiss' ambush.

Weiss swung Myrtanester around trying to be faster than Reece, but he surprisingly kept up with her. He drew Silent Havoc to assist him and went in to counter. Weiss used a glyph to retreat then summoned more around her to shoot ice crystals at the boy. Chaos fired back at the projectiles and shattered them. Weiss rushed in again and forced Reece onto his back. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang then converged and surrounded him as he stood up.

"Give it up!" Ruby said triumphantly. Reece looked around. Each girl had their weapons raised, prepared to shoot if he tried anything. He then threw his axe at Ruby and shot at Yang's gauntlets with his blade. The two girls dodged the projectiles as Weiss and Blake shot ice crystals and ice dust rounds at the boy. Reece hardly missed their fire. Blake then shot forward and attacked him again. Chaos drew Stealth Havoc and the two swung at each other, each blow stopped or countered by the other. Blake feinted a strike with her semblance then struck him across the chest. Reece growled and went to stab her face in retaliation. Blake used her semblance once more to evade.

Ruby ran in from behind her foe and struck him in the back. Reece turned and went to strike her but she was too fast. Ruby used her semblance to strike him at high speeds multiple times. Reece took heavy damage before Ruby kicked him into the air. Weiss used glyphs to restrain his limbs whilst he was airborne. Yang jumped up high then shot her gauntlets to project herself at Chaos. With a mighty punch, the blonde hit Reece's stomach and catapulted the boy into the pavement, creating a crater. Team RWBY regrouped as the dust from the crater settled. When the debris cleared, a KOed Faunus lay in the middle of the crater.

"Alright!" Ruby cheered in success.

_BUZZZZZZZ!_

"Very nice, ladies," Huynher said over the PA from the control booth. "Another good run." The street around them quickly glew light blue before disappearing, revealing the arena.

"If only it really was him," said Yang, stretching her arms out.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. That one was good but there were still a few errors you made."

"Like what?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, you for one could've been faster with those strikes. Secondly, your aim wasn't that good compared to your last take."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not just you, Ice Queen. Ruby, you should've been faster when you struck behind him. He's faster than that. Blake, you should've ambushed him from the side earlier. And Yang…whilst I did enjoy your finish, you could've just shot him in the sky instead of punching him."

"Oh come on!" said Yang. "Everyone likes a bit of dramatization."

"Tell me how that goes if he counters your blow and stabs you."

"Ha, not likely."

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. Either way, let's go again."

"But we've done this almost a dozen times now!" Weiss argued. "Can't we move on!?"

"Once you clear those errors up we can do whatever you want, Princess. Until then, you're still learning to walk. Can't run unless you can walk, huh?" Weiss grumbled quietly and turned around.

"Fine…"

"Sheila, if you could."

"Resetting simulation," the AI replied. The arena floor lit up again and reformed the buildings around them. A holographic Reece reappeared at the opposite end of the arena before a building rose in front of it. The roof above the simulator projected an open night sky.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_BEGIN!_

Team RWBY split up across the buildings and silently surrounded Reece. Huynher sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head as he watched the girls go again.

"Yo, Huynher!" Jaune called as he and his team walked into the arena. Huynher looked over to them.

"'Sup?" he replied. The reformed JNPR walked to the control panel.

"Straight back to training, huh?"

"Like the song goes, ain't no rest for the wicked."

"Yeah. Hey, thanks again for the whole rescue thing."

"Ah, please. You guys don't need to thank me anymore"

"To be fair without you, we'd be mind slaves," said Nora.

"I just do what I can."

"Still, what you did saved our asses," said Jaune.

"I swear to god if you thank me again, I'll hit you. It's really nothing guys."

"So how are they going?"

"All things considered, they've gotten a hell of a lot better. Though that's not to say they're not still idiots with much to learn. Its slow, but they're getting there."

"You mind if we watch?"

"Be my guest. In fact, maybe I'll send you guys a copy of their greatest fails from training as well."

"You're cruel," said Ren with a smile.

"Better me than whatever's out in the cold world."

"Well, good luck with training."

"Don't wish me luck. Wish the suckers in there all the luck." JNPR all headed off and sat on a bench a few feet from the booth. Pyrrha had stayed back though.

"Hey," she said.

"Uh, hey."

"Can we…talk?"

"Aren't we doing that already?"

"Um, look about last night, I want to apologise for what I said."

"There's no need, Pyrrha. I needed you to say what you said. Jaune needed to know that you guys trust him."

"But I was out of line to insult you like I did. I had no right to say those harsh things."

"Pyrrha please, it's fine. Harsh as they were, your words did have truth to them." Huynher looked down. "I did fail to keep us together. I couldn't stand up when I lost them all and hid under the hood that drowned me in darkness. I did fail them and I am a bad leader..."

"No, you didn't." Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder. "You did what you thought was best. You tried to keep them together and put them first. You are a great leader. Jaune looks up to you like the hero you were. The hero you still are. We all do."

"Maybe...but that hero turned on his promise to the people."

"Instead of looking at the bad of what you didn't do, think of the good you did. You inspired people to stand up and fight for what they believe in. You saved countless lives as a freedom fighter and gave hope to people."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Also, thanks for rescuing us. For rescuing him." Pyrrha gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Huynher blushed a bit.

"I-it's nothing, Pyrrha."

"Hmm…well, I bid you luck with training." Pyrrha rose and walked away. "And it's good to have you back, Huynher."

"Yeah…it's good to be back…"

"RUBY!" shouted Weiss. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"And the moment's passed..." Huynher stopped the sim. He ran down to the simulator floor and over to the girls. "What's going on?"

"Ruby was out of position and wasn't paying attention."

"Jeez chill out, Ice Queen," said Yang. "So Ruby messed up, we'll do it again."

"I am tired of this stupid drill! We've done it already!"

"Good, then it should be easy to do again," said Huynher. "Start again. Sheila, reset floor."

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Hey, you signed up for this. You wanted my help, I'm giving it."

"I'm a capable fighter! I don't need your help!"

"Then go save the world, sweetheart. Just leave the last few months of training behind as well as all the info we've gathered, every technique you've learnt and then everything is yours and only yours to be credited."

"Ugh, you're such a dick!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem!"

"Weiss, calm down," attempted Blake.

"I'm tired of your stupid leadership. All you have been is selfish, arrogant and downright annoying!"

"Right, because without me, Ruby would have been swallowed by a Nevermore, Blake would have been crushed by a Rastakhan and Yang would have fallen down an abyss, not to mention everyone may have died from the Banenyx ambush," said Huynher. "So tell me how I've led the group to danger when I have saved everyone?"

"Please! You were nothing but a showoff in Wraithlyre. That's all you seem to be!"

"I'm just trying to save your ass!"

"Guys-" butted in Blake.

"I'm the only one that needs to save **my** ass!" said Weiss.

"Really?" said Huynher "'Cause last time I checked, my save count for you was 3!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! YOU'RE A CURSE TO US ALL!"

"Weiss!" called Blake. There was a short silence in the air. The two hunters stared at one another exchanging looks of rage, anger and annoyance.

"Let me tell you now Weiss, you don't know what I'm capable of. I have done things that one would see as impossible for my age. I admit you're becoming good at everything, but if this is some sort of stunt to make me back out of everything we've done, then don't hold your breath."

"Listen to you! You think you're better than all of us!"

"Because right now, I am."

"Then prove it. Fight me with everything you have."

"I don't have time for this."

"What's the matter? You a coward?"

"Think you can handle the disappointment?"

"Think you can?"

"Alright then. If you beat me, then you can lead the op and I'll leave Beacon."

"What! Huynher-" Ruby started.

"NO RUBY! She thinks she's got me all figured out. If she knows best, then apparently I'm not good enough for this school and anyone in it."

"And what **if** you win?" asked Weiss.

"**When** I win, you tone down the bitch in you."

"Oh no he didn't!" said Yang, excitedly.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Curse, but you may as well start packing."

"We'll see. Pyrrha, could you ref for us?"

_A few minutes later..._

Weiss and Huynher made their way to center stage of the arena. Both drew their weapons ready to fight.

"Okay," said Pyrrha. "This is a standard sparring match. Any words to each other before we begin?"

"You better give me everything, Curse," said Weiss. "If you don't I will kill-"

"Weiss if you want to win, you better fight like you **need** to kill me."

"He can't be serious," said Jaune. Weiss readied Myrtenaster and took a fencing position as Huynher raised Solaris at his opponent.

"Ooh, this is gonna be awesome!" Nora cheered.

"I bid you both good luck," said Pyrrha.

"Thanks, I won't need it," The fighters said together.

"Let the match…"

.

.

.

"Begin!"

Weiss immediately summoned a glyph and fired ice crystals at Huynher. He switched Solaris to rifle mode and shot at the incoming projectiles, causing an icy fog. Weiss charged through the fog and attempted to strike Huynher but he merely sidestepped and dodged. Weiss turned to face him again.

"Please tell me that's not everything," Huynher mocked.

"Hmph! I wasn't even trying," she said. Weiss switched her sword to utilise white dust then charged again. Solaris and Myrtenaster clashed and both battled against each other. Soon Huynher and Weiss were battling for power. Weiss leaned harder for control and was winning the clash. But Huynher smirked as he predicted it. He broke off and swept Weiss off her feet.

"Your stance was all wrong, freezeheart." Weiss used a glyph to retreat back. She rose then prepared to attack again. "I'll give you a chance to stop this before you get hurt."

"Giving up so soon?" she taunted. Huynher shook his head. She used her glyphs and charged at him. She was fast, but the hooded boy was equally as fast. He blocked all strikes she made and countered her last one by tripping her up again. She tumbled onto the ground.

"Ouch…" said Blake.

"Come on, Weiss!" cheered Ruby.

"Sloppy and predictable," said Huynher. Weiss angrily rose to face him again. "Mix it up a little, Ice Queen."

"Grrr!" She growled. She raised her rapier and summoned a large glyph behind her. She concentrated, focusing lots of aura into the glyph. A hand suddenly reached out from the glyph behind her, holding onto the edge of it. Huynher raised an eyebrow at Weiss as she focused. Another hand carrying a sword reached through the glyph, followed by a head and body. A giant, snow white armor stepped out of the glyph, making everyone in the arena gasp...except Huynher. The armor raised its humungous sword above Weiss, who smirked when she looked at her work. "Have I mixed it up enough yet?"

"Ehh...I've versed bigger." Huynher raised his sword, awaiting the attack. Weiss and the armor charged forward at the boy. Huynher readied himself for both attacks until the armor leaped into the air. The summon gripped its sword with two hands and swung down on Huynher. The force of the summon's blade was so great that it created a crater underneath Huynher, but the freedom fighter held Solaris horizontally and inhumanly blocked the greatsword. He pushed the armor back as Weiss shot forward to attack. The boy jumped at the last moment and kicked off her head towards the armor's face. He scored multiple slashes on the helmet and chestpiece of the armor, severly damaging it. The armor tried to punch the boy away but Huynher jumped onto the arm and grabbed the summon's sword. Sheathing Solaris, he picked up the greatsword and jumped into the air. Using airstep to hold him and position himself, he shot towards the armor and stabbed the armor's helmet, piercing through it and shattering the helmet. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and the armor momentarily until the armor and sword disappeared. Weiss stood and stared at Huynher in awe. Huynher drew Solaris once more and turned to her. "Just like a Schnee. Getting others to fight for you."

"SHUT UP!" She rushed Huynher again. Huynher braced for the attack. She feinted and used a glyph to get around him. She then went to impale him from behind. Huynher jumped up and backflipped over Weiss. He summoned a glyph right under Weiss which sent her spiralling into the air. Huynher then used his own air step to reach her and swung Solaris down onto her. Weiss barely protected herself with Myrtenaster and was sent flying into the ground. She would've been finished had she not summoned a glyph to break her fall. She got up once more and faced Huynher.

"Is that...all you got?" she managed to say, panting.

"Okay, my turn..." Huynher summoned multiple glyphs that surrounded her.

"What on Remnant?" Huynher then switched Solaris to rifle form and shot through at the dome of glyphs. The bullet entered the inside of the dome. Weiss quickly dodged the bullet but the shot bounced off the opposite glyph. Huynher shot more into the dome and the bullets deflected off the glyphs, trying to touch Weiss. The heiress managed to dodge all the bullets but was significantly tired. Suddenly the dome dropped and Huynher lunged in. Weiss once again dodged it but barely. Huynher went in for another strike but Weiss blocked it and forced him off. Huynher switched Solaris to twin sword and continued to lunge at her. She either blocked or dodged the attacks until Huynher feinted a strike and kicked her away. Weiss lay there tired and panting.

"Stand up Weiss!" Weiss slowly got up and stood. She raised Myrtenaster once more. Huynher split Solaris into twin SMGs and fired at her. Weiss summoned a defensive glyph and deflected the bullets. Huynher then switched to dual swords and rushed her again. Weiss barely kept up with how fast he moved. She blocked the last strike and proceeded to counter but Huynher expected this and summoned a glyph to lock Myrtenaster in place. He stepped back and lunged at Weiss who struggled to get her weapon out of the glyph.

"Weiss, watch it!" shouted Yang. Weiss backflipped back to avoid damage but was now unarmed. Huynher followed her movements and continued to slash her. Weiss rolled over and used glyphs to slide back to her rapier. She pulled it out of the glyph and turned to face Huynher. Huynher was too fast for her and he sent her flying with a powerful slash. The heiress tumbled to the ground.

"WEISS!" shouted everyone but her opponent.

"GET UP!" Huynher ordered. "YOU WANNA SAVE THE WORLD!? YOU GOTTA STAND AND FIGHT!" Weiss weakly got up.

"She can't go on like this!" said Ruby. "Huynher, stop!"

"You wanted me to give you everything, Weiss." His aura shone gold as a large dome of glyphs covered the stage. Only Pyrrha, Weiss and Huynher could see what happened on the inside. Everyone was in awe of the power the curse had presented to them. Weiss braced herself for whatever Huynher was up to. Huynher reverted Solaris to Longsword form and augmented it with impact dust. "This is what I can do!" More glyphs covered the floor. Huynher rushed Weiss again at blinding speeds. He bounced all around the glyph dome, constantly changing Solaris between the many forms to attack Weiss. Weiss did everything she could to defend herself. His final strike came and the glyphs disappeared. Everyone looked at the stage. Weiss stood there like a tin soldier while Huynher stood behind her back to back in a combat stance. Both hunters panted and sweated having used almost all of their aura, holding their still position. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Finally, Weiss dropped her sword and fell to her hands and knees.

"End...end of match!" called Pyrrha. Weiss' eyes were wide open. She lost.

"Told you, Princess. I win." Huynher sheathed his sword and walked over to the others. They were shocked and amazed at what happened. But Weiss rose once more, angrier than ever. She switched to red dust, causing Myrtenaster to glow bright red and charged at the unarmed boy.

"WEISS, NO!" screamed Ruby. But she did not hold back. She prepared to strike him. A glyph suddenly appeared behind Huynher and a golden figure appeared. Weiss gasped at the sight of the figure's resemblance. She tried to stop her attack but she was already dedicated. The figure blocked her attack with their own rapier and disarmed Weiss before punching her back to the ground. Weiss looked up to find Myrtenaster at her head, wielded by the figure. The others looked on horrified of what was going to happen.

"W-Winter?" Weiss muttered silently. The Winter summon stayed motionless momentarily, keeping the blade to Weiss' neck. For a split second, Weiss thought she saw her sister's face and shaking her head.

"I've been at this game longer than you have, Weiss," said Huynher calmly. "You don't know what league I play. I have trained with many weapons and know many different fighting styles. I've disarmed, defeated and even killed with these techniques. And every victory I had, every defeat I tasted, every drop of blood I've spilt, I've kept learning to be better than myself. So next time you want to kill me…" 'Winter' lowered the rapier. "…Make sure you can do it." She dropped the weapon and before dispersing into the air. Weiss simply looked down in shock and horror. "There is always someone better than you Weiss, just as there is someone better than Yang, someone better than Pyrrha and someone better than me. And right now, I'm that person who tops you. Unless you can accept that, then you will continue to lose to me." Weiss didn't move. She was beat. Ruby raced onto the stage.

"You okay, Weiss?" she asked as she tried to pick her up. Weiss pushed her away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she exclaimed. She ran off the simulator floor without her weapon.

"Weiss, come back!" Ruby urged. Huynher simply looked back and watched her leave. He sighed.

"I overdid it, didn't I?"

_Later that evening, cut to Academy Gardens…_

Weiss sat on a bench in front of the pond, still a little teary. She looked down into the water, staring at her reflection. She thought about her friends, her sister…her father. How would they react to see her now? Another reflection appeared in the water beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I came to check up on you," Huynher replied. "See if you're okay."

"Well, I'm not okay. There, you can leave now."

"Weiss, I'm not gonna lie. I slaughtered you in there but I wish I never had to do it."

"I don't. You showed me how weak and pathetic I really am." She looked up into the sunset. "Heh, me, a Schnee, is weak and pathetic."

"You are none of those thi-"

"YES, I AM!" She finally looked at Huynher and stood. "All my life, I have studied and trained to be perfect! PERFECT! I get A's in my classes, I hone my skills as best I can and despite all my years of training both physically and mentally, I can't beat a stupid boy in a blue hood!" She sat down and put her face in her hands. "I'm a disappointment to my family's name." Tears began to fall into her hands and into the pond. "If only my father could see me now..."

"Weiss you are an incredible fighter. I know you are. I saw it today."

"Yet compared to you, I'm nothing."

"Never say that. You are far from nothing."

"How about failure then? Failure works."

"Weiss..." Huynher sat down next to her and sighed. "You know before I ever went to Signal I thought the same thing? At my middle school graduation, my principal openly called me a monster and nothing more. I responded to his comment by breaking both of his legs and sending him to hospital. Of course, I got expelled and almost got thrown in Juvy."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"I thought my father would be outraged with what I did. I honestly thought that the curse I am would get me disowned or neglected for bearing such a semblance. But instead of yelling at me, he congratulated me." Weiss looked up at him. "I told him my fears and he told me the only thing that would disgrace my family is if I never stand up and fight back. He told me that no matter what, I was his son and that so long as I fight, I'd make him proud."

"My father is not the same. I have to be perfect!"

"Then your father must be insane or he gave up at some point in time! There is no such thing as perfection."

"Look at you! YOU'RE perfect!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're everything I'm not."

"If I was perfect, I'd not be chasing some asshole who I once considered my friend. If I was perfect, I could've saved my teammate instead of watch her die in front of me. If I was perfect, I'd have a team with me now and we'd be saving the world. Weiss, if I was perfect, I wouldn't have this semblance I call a curse. I am far...far from perfect. Perfection is an illusion made by people. It is a fancy way of saying 'I give up'."

"B-but-"

"Let me ask you this; if you were perfect, would there be any reason to be here training when you're already the best of the best? Would there be any point in your team if you could just simply snap your fingers and all your enemies surrender or die? Would there be any point in fighting a challenger when you're bound to win even against the toughest of foes? I guarantee you, if you were perfect, then you'd be unhappy with your life. I may not be your father or know what he'd say, but take it from me; if you're perfect, why bother with anything?" Weiss looked down again at her reflection. "People all around you look up to you. Ruby does, Winter does, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune…everyone looks up to you. They are proud to call you a friend and teammate, not because you're perfect, but because you don't give up. I don't know about your father, but I know the people around you are proud not because you're perfect, but because of who you are."

"W-why…why are you helping me? After all the trouble I gave you, you're still so nice to me. Why?"

"Like it or not, you're my friend..." Huynher held up Myrtenaster. "And friends are always there for each other." Weiss looked at her blade. "You wanna make your father proud? Get up, dust yourself off, take your sword and fight again. Learn through your mistakes and those of your teammates to get better. Train harder to beat even the toughest of foes and prove, not to him, but yourself that you are Weiss Schnee." Weiss hesitated then finally took Myrtenaster back and sheathed the blade.

"Don't think this makes us even!" She said with a pout and her arms crossed.

"Of course not." Huynher stood. "I saved you three times after all and you've yet to pay me back."

"Well, you owe us one."

"Apparently, that doesn't count, Ice Queen."

"Whatever, Curse." The two pouted then playfully laughed for a while.

"Come on. Let's go before Yang starts making 'assumptions' with us and I don't think Neptune will approve."

"Fine." Weiss pulled back on Huynher's hood, causing him to strain backwards. "And if you say to anyone you saw me cry, I'll make you regret it!"

"Okay, okay! My lips are sealed!"

"Good." She released the hood and Huynher fell backwards. Weiss smirked and helped him up. The two then headed back to the dorms with renewed spirits.

_Recommended Music: Mirror Mirror Part 2 – RWBY Volume 3 OST_

**AN: So...how's everyone coping now that we're a month in? {Sees diehard Arkos shipper in the corner still sobbing.} Ha...some better than others I 'spose. Anywho, I had originally planned this chapter way back in the Wraithlyre chapters but thought people would say 'too OP' for the time {Reader: Probably because he is!}. But I'm glad I held off now because I had some bonus summon material to play with. Speaking of which, this goes under the assumption Weiss has learnt to summon full armors but obviously burns through a lot of aura. Also, a friend and I had a debate whether the summon's sword could only be held by the summon or if it can be used by others. So while we wait for the Vol 3 soundtrack, there's something to debate about. The next chapter should be out soon so get ready my peeps, because things are about to go down that will absolutely wreck s**t, both figuratively and literally. 'Til then world, safe. I'm gone.**

**Reece: Shout out to cooldude2222...however many goddamn 2s there are, for coming up with the MexPyrrha ship, Chaotic Champion. You, sir, deserve a beer...or a cookie if you're underage...or both. Whatever floats your boat. I love you, no homo intended.**

**What!? Why are you people encouraging him!? Do you want this trash to happen!?**

**Reece: Oh, trust me when I say will do fucking everything in my power now to make this fucking ship happen.**

**She's dead if we're following canon. You wanna ship yourself with a dead girl?**

**Reece: But we're _not _following canon anymore, are we? And as if you wouldn't tap her if you had the chance.**

**But...she...and Jaune...they...I...shut up.**

**Reece: I rest my case.**


	56. Party Planner

"Lights?" Velvet asked.

"Check," said Yang.

"Speakers?"

"Check."

"Fog machines?"

"Oh, you know it!"

"Tablecloth?"

"I think the others are working that out." Suddenly the ballroom doors burst open. Huynher stood behind them with an annoyed look.

"Guys, what the hell?" he said walking up to them. "We got training."

"Uh, hello?" said Yang. "Big prom here? We're setting it up for this weekend."

"And when did you plan to tell me this?"

"I sent you a text last night." Huynher quickly pulled out his scroll and looked at his messages.

"At midnight?"

"Hey, I did tell you."

"I thought Coco and Velvet were in charge of this?"

"We are," said Velvet. "But Coco and I decided we could use some help since these two did an awesome job last year."

"No, no, no!" yelled Weiss across the room.

"Why the hell not?" Coco questioned with equal volume.

"Because it's out of the colour scheme, Coco!"

"It fits the scheme perfectly!"

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" Huynher called. The girls marched up to the boy and each held a tablecloth right to his face.

"Which one do you think is better?" They said together.

"Err..." Huynher looked at the white tablecloths. "Aren't...Aren't they the same colour?"

"Why did we even bother?" Weiss huffed.

"Ugh!" said Coco. "Boys know nothing about proms." They began to walk back.

"So? It's basically just a party." The girls stopped and dropped what they were carrying. "What?"

"He did not just say that."

"But that really is all it is." Huynher yawned and opened his eyes to the four girls right in his face giving him death stares. "What the-"

"One does not simply say 'proms are just parties' in front of girls," said Yang sternly.

"Proms aren't just nights for dancing," said Velvet. "Proms are every girls' dream!"

"You girls take this way too seriously," Huynher said.

"And you guys don't take this serious enough!" snapped Weiss.

"It's an oversized party in formalwear and ballroom dancing with teachers present to makes sure that no one spikes the punch bowl."

"Oh come on," said Coco. "That's just in movies. Surely even you have to get hyped for something like this?"

"Yeah, not even. Anyway, why such a big deal over what you should and shouldn't have?"

"A prom has to be perfect for women. If just one thing is or goes wrong, it could 'cause a COMPLETE prom meltdown and if there's a meltdown...well you better hope there isn't a meltdown, **ever**."

"I'm really glad Blake and Ruby aren't this serious about these things."

"Alright then, smartass," said Weiss handing him the checklist. "Let's see how you would do it and you have to make sure that all of us are happy."

"I didn't agree to this."

"You may as well have when you questioned girls and proms," said Yang. Huynher rolled his eyes and looked at the list.

"God, I hate my life. Okay, streamers. Bows or knots?"

"What do you think would look better on the walls?" Velvet asked.

"Does it really matter?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it…" said Weiss. She noticed the table beside her was missing something. "Hey! Where are my doilies?"

"Doilies? Aren't doilies a little over the-"

"Dammit, Weiss, forget the doilies!" said Yang.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" The heiress snapped.

"Hey, the fog machines were agreed on!" said Coco.

"Then why do you have a problem with my doilies!?"

"Can't you just have both?" Huynher asked.

"MELTDOWN! MELTDOWN! MELTDOWN!" The girls chanted.

"How the fuck is that a meltdown? I'm keeping you both happy."

"You can't simply have both," Weiss explained. "It wouldn't work."

"How the hell wouldn't it work!?"

"If girls fight over decorations, there's a problem."

"Alright, then get rid of both of-"

"MELTDOWN! MELTDOWN! MELTDOWN!"

"What!? But then it's even! Neither of you get what you want so it's even!"

"You can't have a prom under decorated or it'll be too boring," said Velvet.

"I'm pretty sure the people will be too busy dancing, eating or talking to care."

"The smallest things make up a lot, Huynher."

"It doesn't in my eyes."

"Well it does to everyone else," said Coco.

"Screw it! I can't do this!" He dropped the schedule and threw his hands in the air. "You're right, I'm wrong! I'm done with this though!" He walked off and out of the ballroom.

"Boys..." The girls sighed. Velvet took the schedule back.

"So what else do we have to do?" Yang asked.

"Centrepieces?" said Velvet.

"That's been sorted," said Weiss. "Small bouquets of white roses."

"Uh, I don't think so, sister," said Coco.

"Oh boy…" said Yang and Velvet as Coco and Weiss began to argue again.

_Later that day..._

"Jesus, girls and their proms," Huynher huffed as he went back to his dorm. He turned the hall way and saw Sun outside RWBY's dorm with flowers in hand. "You gotta be kidding me." Sun knocked on the door.

"Sun," said Blake at the door.

"Blake," he replied. "You're looking well."

"Well?"

"I mean sexy! I mean hot! Wait, I mean..."

"Are you nervous, Sun?" Blake giggled.

"I uh, got you some flowers." He handed Blake the flowers.

"Nice save but I'm not the flowers kinda girl. You of all people should know that."

"Alright screw it. Blake Belladonna, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Sun dropped to his knees and spread his arms. He wiggled his eyebrows and made a thumbs up shape with his tail. Blake laughed at his attempts.

"I'd love to, Sun."

"Really?"

"Only if you promise to never to do this again."

"Done!"

"Well, I'll see ya 'round." Blake closed the door.

"Yes!" Sun fist pumped and did a small victory dance. He noticed Huynher soon and stopped immediately. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough, lady killer," Huynher smirked.

"I hate you."

"So I take it that you're now busy this Saturday?"

"Oh, whatever. You were totally gonna ask Ruby, right?"

"No. I wasn't."

"Bullshit!"

"It's true asshole. I just wanna get my cube and go upstairs."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

"Dear god, Yang. Look what you've done. Anyway, why were you being such a try-hard?"

"Well, Neptune said it would be a romantic way to ask her out."

"It's too cliché if you ask me."

"Well, what would you have done?"

"I would've done something more creative."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, get a gift with a secret message or something saying 'will you go out with me' on the inside."

"You did that?"

"No, but some birdbrain I knew tried a similar trick on his girlfriend."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. Though I'd recommend if you went for it, don't use something that may tempt you to eat part of it before you show it to the person."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Badass over here also has a romantic side to him."

"Yeah right. I'm probably the most hopeless romantic in the world."

"I don't think you're using that phrase correctly."

"I don't really care. Romance isn't my forte."

"I call bullshit."

"Like you're one to talk."

"I didn't hear any denial!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Huynher laughed then retrieved his cube from his room and headed upstairs to the rooftops.

_Meanwhile, somewhere outside Vale…_

"I think today went well," said Mercury as he and Emerald walked from their bullhead to a truck depot.

"Please," said Emerald. "Darting a bunch of old guys. It was a walk in the park."

"So why did we need to hit them again?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. So long as he's happy and doesn't try anything funny, I don't care."

"So what's Cinder up to then?"

"I dunno. She's been quiet ever since we tried to overthrow him."

"So then what do we do? Listen to A-hole's orders?"

"I'm sure she's planning something." The pair entered the depot. White Fang and Phoenix of Will grunts all walked around doing various jobs around the place. A familiar face stood in the centre of the room, smoking a cigar.

"And how was your little date?" Roman said with a smug grin on his face.

"Piss off," Emerald snapped.

"Oh, they grow up so fast. Cherish these moments, kids. Cherish these moments."

"Where's the asshole?" Mercury asked.

"How should I know?"

"You've been here all day."

"And why am I supposed to care about knowing where he is at this very moment in time?" Suddenly, a door opened to the left of the trio and Reece stepped out with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh…" he sighed as he wiped his forehead of sweat. He turned towards the trio in the hall. "'Sup?"

"Do we want to know?"

"That depends. Do you?" The door opened again and a female Phoenix grunt stepped out. "Thank you very much for the massage, sweetheart."

"It was my pleasure, sir," the girl replied. She walked off, swaying her hips sexually. Reece grinned as he watched her leave.

"Take it from me, she's really good."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the leader of our revolution," Mercury said.

"Even revolutionists need some fun. Anyway, what news?"

"We've tagged them," Emerald said.

"Oh, good. I was afraid there was gonna be another fuck up and I'd have to kill you both. Though if I'm being honest, I'm a little disappointed because I don't have a reason to do that now. But still, good job, guys."

"Gee, you're welcome."

"So what now, oh great leader," asked Roman.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," said Reece. "With that little job done and almost everything set in motion, we just need to deal with the few pricks who stand in the way. More specifically, the one who has tore a lot of my shit down this past week."

"So what's the plan then?"

"Well, after banging my head against the wall, and other girls' heads for that matter, ehehe…" Emerald scoffed in disgust. "…I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Oh no," said Mercury in a fake worried tone. "The great leader of the Phoenix hasn't got a plan to stop some pompous loser. What do we do!? All is lost!"

"Are you done?" Reece asked with an eyebrow.

"We are lost, and the world as we knew it is gone forever from our eyes, only to live in our memories as the days of salad and glory! Truly these are the end of times! Repent! Repent!" Mercury threw his hands in the air as though he were a priest. The others looked at him unimpressed.

"…What…the fuck was that?" Roman asked.

"Okay seriously, did we really need to shoehorn this reference in?" Reece said.

"Reference?" Emerald questioned confused.

"Alright, look. I don't have a plan. At least not yet. So instead of criticizing me for not having one, either shut the hell up or give me suggestions."

"So you're just gonna steal our ideas?"

"I'm your leader. Your ideas are my ideas. So it's not stealing if you use your tools to help you."

"Oh wow. Undermining his followers and mistreating them. True leader right here everyone. True leader."

"Ahaha-you're funny, aintcha? You wanna know what's really funny, though? Me cutting off your legs and watching you crawl to the fucking hospital. In fact, that sounds like a decent idea right about now. So unless you have any better ideas, we're gonna go with that, Leadhead."

"Alright, Jesus. Take a chill pill, bro. Or one of those chill strips."

"I'm waiting."

"I…uh, well we could…um, we could put our heads together."

"You know what, fine. Let's put our heads together then. If you were trying to stop a version me who lost basically everything and fucked up so that much it emotionally broke you, how would you do it?"

"Not fight you and get on with my life?" Mercury answered. Reece shot Silent Havoc at Mercury's foot. The bullet created a hole in both his boots and mechanical foot. Mercury stumbled to the floor as his foot sparked. "Ahh! Come on, dude!" Reece ignored him and turned to Emerald.

"Treeface, tell me you have something."

"Well how do you break the broken?" said Emerald.

"Break the broken…" Reece thought on those words carefully.

_Clap!_

"That's it!" Chaos exclaimed.

"What's it?" Emerald asked. Reece turned and grabbed her shoulders.

"You're a genius, you moron! I love you!"

"Wha-Mmff!" Emerald was cut off when Reece planted his lips on hers. Emerald was surprised momentarily but when she recompiled herself, didn't immediately push him away. A few seconds later, Reece pulled back.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" said Reece.

"N-no!" Emerald tried to refrain from blushing but Reece saw the faintest red appear.

"Ah, you're blushing! You did." He let go of Emerald's shoulders and turned, leaving the girl somewhat shocked. "MITTY! ASS HERE NOW!"

"Yes, sir?" Mitty said after appearing a second later behind Reece.

"How did…never mind. Mitty, Roman, have the last transfers come in then cease all movement until I return. I'm heading to Mistral."

"Mistral?" Emerald questioned.

"Going on a little recruitment drive. I should be back in a few days. While I'm gone, I want as much discretion as possible."

"Okay…What are you planning?" Roman asked.

"Never you mind. Although, if any of you start flirting, I will put my blade down your throat and cut your lungs."

"I don't think that's physically possible," said Mercury. Reece shot Stealth Havoc at his other foot, doing the same damage as the first. Mercury yelped in pain. Emerald and Roman smirked at his pain. "Come on!"

"Believe me when I say I will make it possible." Reece turned and headed for door. He opened it and turned back. "Also, keep an eye on Cinder for me."

"And why would we do that?" asked Emerald.

"I think you know why, Treeface. I can read you and her. I just need to know what she really wants."

"And you can't read that part of her?"

"I admit, I don't have all the details of her little quest, but I have a general idea. And it's most likely gonna start with another soon to be failed attempt at overthrowing me. Not that it wouldn't be cute and funny to watch her try. And besides, if you're going to join a cause, at least join one that stands a chance to fulfill promises."

"Oh what, like yours?"

"Darling, you really need to ask yourself is she gonna give you what you want when she's got what she seeks? Will she give a damn about you when everything is completed? I know what kind of person she is. She desires power and will do or say anything to achieve it. I can offer you the new life you want after all this. As a thief, you of all people should know what's a scam and what's honest. It's your choice in the end. Just pick wisely." With that, Reece walked out over to his stunt plane. He got in and turned on the engine. Within seconds, Greenwing was off the ground and off to Mistral.

_Recommended Music: Hood – Forest Swords_

**AN: If any ladies out there find this sexist, I'm sorry. I just followed Hollywood stereotypes of proms and balls and dances and whatever the hell else they call them. I have been to a prom before so that kinda played into there as well. On that note, the prom is coming! *Blows party horn and pulls party poppers* Who's excited? {Reader: ...Proms don't have party poppers.} Well, they should! Seriously, prom planners should consider this. Stupid ideas at proms work. Anywho, that's happening so prepare for stuff to happen. Because we all know proms in anime normally mean an attack is gonna happen or something along those lines. Also, I probably should point out that this is only suggesting things at the moment. No OC shipping is happening...at least not yet. I'm playing with ideas at the moment so everyone just calm down.**

**Reece: Although, we can confirm that Chaotic Champion is happening, right?**

**What? No. That will not happen. That will NEVER happen.**

**Reece: Dude, it's what the people want.**

**Do they really want to see your's and Pyrrha's children?**

**Reece: Yes. Yes, they do.**

**I'm not even gonna do this with you. Also, if you guys don't know yet, RT is planning to do Vol 1 sessions in theatres in late April! They also planned on doing Vol 2 &amp; 3 later in the year leading up to Vol 4. So if you're planning on returning to the more 'innocent' episodes of RWBY anytime soon, why not watch it on the big screen with other RWBY enthusiasts? Attendees also get 25% RT Merch, special access to things in the store and will see some other RT exclusives! SO GO RWBY-IANS! GET TICKETS! Next chapter's out when it is and...yeah. 'Til then folks, keep breathing and question what evil I have in store. Safe, I'm out.**


	57. Friendly Outing

_"And I say…heeeeeyeeeeeyeeeeyeyeahhhh. Heeeeeyeeeeeyeeeeyeahhhh. I say hey,"_ Ruby's headphones blared as she cleaned Crescent Rose. _"What's goin' on?"_ On the bed next to her, Blake lay down reading one of her books. Both girls laid there relaxing until Yang came into the dorm.

"So, you picked out a dress yet?" The blonde asked.

"Huh?"

"I said have you picked out a dress for this weekend?"

"No."

"Why no!?"

"I never said I was gonna go."

"Oh come on, Rubes. Even Blake's going and you know she's not the party type."

"Well, Blake has Sun to help her party!"

"You know I'm sitting right here, right?" Blake questioned whilst still reading, but the sisters of red and yellow ignored her.

"So then you and Huynher can go. Problem solved."

"Okay, one, neither of us are like the other in that way. And two, I don't do ballroom dancing."

"Oh, don't be a Neptune, sis."

"I'm not being a Neptune!"

"You're so being a Neptune."

"Are not!"

"Am too."

"Are not!"

"Are too. Look, it's simple. At some point in the week, he's gonna knock on the door, to which you'll open it." Yang opened the door and stood beside it, unaware of the boy in the doorway about to knock. Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "Then, he'll drop to a knee with a rose in his hand and ask you out in the most romantic way possible…and he's right in the doorway right now, isn't he?"

"Hey," he replied confused. "Did I…come at a bad time?"

"I said, he will drop to a knee with a rose in his hand, and ask you out."

"Yeah, no."

"I said, he will drop to a knee with a rose in his hand, and ask-"

"Seriously, does she normally do this to guys you talk to or am I special?"

"It's not the first time this has happened," said Ruby.

"Oh, come on," said Yang. "Drake was a cute guy."

"Shut up! We were 12 for crying out loud!"

"Hey, you got him to ask you to marry him.

"You forced us together!"

"Should I come back later?" Huynher said. "You guys seem a little busy."

"What's up?" Yang asked.

"I was just wondering if you guys needed anything? I'm heading into Vale to restock some stuff."

"Are you just?" Blake questioned from her bed, lowering her book.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Blake raised an eyebrow at Huynher, giving off firm looks. "It was a rhetorical question."

"I didn't answer."

"Your body did." Blake blushed a little bit as Huynher realised what he said. "Fuck, I didn't mean it like that."

"Trying to steal Sun's kitten, are we?" Yang said with a suggestive look.

"Christ, I hate you." Huynher facepalmed.

"I know you love me." Yang winked.

"Look, do you guys need anything or not?"

"Well, I could use some more hair conditioner if you're going to all the trouble."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, hair as gorgeous as this needs to be cared for, 24/7."

"Blake?"

"Maybe a few rounds for Gambol Shroud?" she replied.

"Sure. You guys know if Weiss needs anything?"

"I think she said she needed some more impact dust."

"Ruby?"

"Do you think you could get me the latest issue of Weapon Weekly?" she asked.

"Done."

"Actually, why don't you two go together?" Yang suggested.

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Good! You guys are agreed!" Yang grabbed her sister's arm and threw out of the room.

"Hey!" Ruby was about to run back in when Yang shut the door on her and locked her out. "Yang! Let me back in right now!" Ruby pounded on the door.

"Come back in a few hours."

"I will so get you back for this!"

"No, you won't."

"Dammit, Yang!" Ruby gave up on the door and turned to Huynher. "A bit of help?"

"Get back," said Huynher.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Yang. "Weiss just got out of the shower."

"Nice try, Yang." Huynher stood in front of the door then kicked it open.

"AHHHH! HEY!" Weiss screamed, wearing only a towel around her. Huynher's eyes widened embarrassed. It was at that moment, he knew he done fucked up.

"Oh, fuckberries…"

"GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" Weiss grabbed Myrtanester and fired ice crystals at the now fleeing Huynher.

_Later that day, cut to Vale…_

"Next time you get locked out of your room by your sister, don't ask me to help," said Huynher as he and Ruby walked down the streets.

"Sorry," Ruby replied, rubbing the back of her head. "I forgot she was in there."

"Though, I have to admit, Weiss has a bigger chest than I thought." Ruby suddenly hit Huynher. "What?"

"Could you not talk about my partner in that way."

"It's a compliment."

"Boys…" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least I'm not as crude as other individuals."

"Fair point." The pair turned the corner and walked down the street then turned into a dust store. They walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A familiar looking shopkeep appeared in record time.

"Welcome," the shopkeep said. Huynher pulled out a list of things he needed.

"Can you get me everything on the list?" The shopkeep looked at the list, quickly reading it and nodding. "Cool. Can we come back and pick it up?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright. Thanks." The pair turned and left the store as the shopkeep got to work.

"That was easy," said Ruby.

"So I take it you're going with your team to the dance?" Huynher asked.

"I-I dunno just yet. I mean, I haven't got a date or anything ready for it."

"You could just go without one."

"Well, I'm not a fancy dancy girl. Why, are you going?"

"I'm not a fancy dancy guy myself. Besides, the world unfortunately isn't going to stop for us. Especially with Chaos doing god knows what."

"Don't tell me you're gonna use it to look for him." Ruby's tone changed to concerned.

"Marx and Junior haven't had anything these last few weeks. Not only that, but he's lost like 3 bases this past week and has probably gone into hiding again. If he is, we need to flush out any other places he has left."

"Huynher, you need to slow down."

"I know you guys keep telling me this and I have been, but he isn't giving us the luxury of slowing down, Ruby. Every second he gets is another second he gets ahead of us. We have to be in pace with him. Not 2 steps behind."

"We can catch up. It will just take time."

"Time isn't exactly on our side right now."

"Look, I know we need to find him, but please take the rest of the week off."

"The week!?"

"We gave you a chance for a day and you lied."

"To save JNPR!"

"There hasn't been any leads like you said anyway. Besides, we're talking 3 days."

"4 including today."

"Either way, a few days won't kill you."

"Grrr…"

"Promise?" Ruby gave him a face that had a dead serious look yet somehow managed to show puppy dog eyes as well. Huynher looked at her thinking then sighed.

"I won't say yes, but I won't say no."

"I 'spose that's the best I'll get isn't it?" The pair walked down the street and turned the corner in silence. Suddenly, a sweet scent filled the air around them. The duo instinctively followed the smell back to a local Café.

"You hungry?"

"Um, a little."

"You wanna grab a bite? Got time to kill anyway."

"Uh, sure." The pair entered the café. "Wow!" Ruby ran over to the display cabinet and stared at all the cakes and pastries inside it with stars in her eyes. Huynher walked over to her and looked through the glass.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I kinda dragged you into this so I kinda do."

"You were just trying to help us."

"I insist." Suddenly, a girl walked into the room carrying two trays.

"Hi there," she said, placing the trays on a cooling trolley. She walked over to the counter next to them. "What can I get for ya?"

"Can I get a latte, no sugar?"

"Sure. And you?" She turned to Ruby.

"Uh, same with 5 sugars, please," Ruby replied.

"Coming up." The baker walked over to the coffee machine and started it.

"5 sugars?" Huynher asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I'm not allowed to sweeten my drink?"

"Coffee is meant to be bitter."

"Yeah, well I'm still a kid…" Her attention was taken away from the conversation when she spotted the item the baker put in the display that made her jaw drop. "Whoa…what is that?"

"To me, it's my diet's worst nightmare," the baker replied. "But to others, it's a giant chocolate chip cookie."

"That thing is a cookie?" Huynher asked. "That thing is the bigger than my face." Ruby started to drool over the sight of something so beautiful.

"Made fresh with love. And about 5 cups of sugar."

"I never thought I could see something so beautiful…" Ruby said, with fake tears coming out.

"I'll get two of those as well."

"Huynher, I said you don't have to."

"I don't have to but I am."

"Well, I'll get my coffee-"

"She's not allowed to pay for anything."

"Such a gentleman," said the baker. "You two make a lovely young couple."

"Uh, we're just friends," Huynher replied quickly. Ruby began to blush and turned away embarrassed.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. I thought-"

"It's cool. Her sister's kinda tryin' to make us happen." The café remained silent between the three inside. The baker put the human head sized cookies in paper bags and finished the coffees. She handed the food over to them as Huynher paid for it.

"Have a nice day."

"Thanks," the pair said as they walked out of the café.

"You really didn't have to do that," said Ruby.

"Shut up and eat the giant cookie," Huynher smiled playfully. The two walked around Vale as they ate, picking up a few other things as they did. Time passed fairly quickly as they walked around. At some point, Huynher asked, "So…who's Drake?"

"Uh, n-nobody."

"Don't give me that. Who is he?"

"He was just a friend from Signal. Nothing more."

"Yang seemed to think more of him than you say."

"Oh, you know how she is!"

"So Ruby Rose had a crush on someone."

"Shut up! We were just friends! He was just a guy that came over from Sanctum to study at Signal for a few weeks."

"And he proposed to you sometime during that time."

"Shut up! We were 12 and Yang threatened him!"

"I thought she would've been the defensive big sister."

"Yeah, well she wasn't. Instead, she basically threw us together and said be a couple. I learnt my lesson then and there to never ask Yang about love or romance or anything like that."

"Yeah…" Huynher trailed off and looked down at the street, thinking. "Hey, I just remembered I need to get something."

"Well, I'm sure we still have a bit of time left before our order's ready."

"You don't have to come. It's a few blocks from here."

"Are you sure? I don't mind walking a little extra."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll only be like 5 minutes. You go pick up our order and I'll meet you at the store."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll see ya in a few then." Huynher waved at Ruby then walked off down the corner. Once he was a fair distance away, Ruby followed after him. She tailed him over a few blocks, trying to keep her distance and stay hidden before he turned into the cemetery. Ruby ran over to some nearby bushes watched as Huynher walked over to visit Hayley.

"Hey," he said to 'Hayley'. "Sorry I haven't been here a while. I got caught up in a couple of missions these past few weeks." The wind whistled gently back at him. "I know, I know. Beacon's just been a little hard recently. That and uh…well, I think you know the rest." The wind again blew gently against him. Huynher smiled. "Hmhm, I thought I did too." He paused for a minute before calling out "You're not very good at hiding, are you?" Ruby tried to stay quiet, thinking he may not know where she was. "I know where you are, Ruby."

"How did you know I was there!?" Ruby growled annoyed. "I was dead quiet."

"The wind told me. That and I saw your reflection when that bus passed on 89th." Ruby huffed as she stepped out and stood beside him. "Sorry. I…felt I had to see her."

"No no, it's fine. I…I know that feeling." Huynher looked at her. "I lost my mom when I was young. She went on a mission and never came back."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The two stayed silent momentarily, staring at 'Hayley' before Ruby spoke up again.

"I don't remember too much except that she made the best cookies ever. But I faintly remember her leaving. Her saying she'd be back soon. But, other than the photos we have when I was young…I actually don't remember what she looked like. Dad always said I looked like her. And apparently behaved like her."

"Sounds like she must've been super-mom."

"Dad and Uncle Qrow seemed to think so."

"I bet."

"So how'd you two meet?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you guys meet? I-if you don't mind me asking."

"Ahaha, oh that's quite a story. We met on our first day of Signal as freshmen. We had the same classes but we didn't properly meet each other until lunch time. Even then, it was more of a…labelling."

"Labelling?"

"We met when some douche tripped me and I spilt hot chili all over her."

"You did what!?"

"I know, I know. Not the romantic meeting you'd expect. But that's the first time we actually saw each other and she labelled me the person who threw chili on her. Also, to this day, she'd argue that it was beef stew they served that day. You couldn't really tell what it was though except it was brown and looked like crap."

"Dating tip 101. If you like a girl, spill your lunch on them."

"Oh ha ha. But basically."

"So, it was 'love at first sight after throwing food on you'?"

"What the hell do you think? Of course not. She hated me after that. I hated her back. We then ran into each other the day after, had a bit of an argument in the halls before we had class with your uncle and he paired us together for a project."

"Then how'd you two end up…together-together then?"

"In all honesty, I really don't know. Since we were paired up, we only talked about our assignment and even then, it was arguing on what we had or didn't have. It was mainly her yelling at me though because I was a bit of an asshole. Then one day…I dunno. She just changed her tone with me. We talked about moving on from the whole dilemma and we worked together well, got a good grade and somehow became friends after. Then sometime after we'd met Reece and Magenta, we hooked up. I won't go into details, though. It's all too cheesy I think."

"Love story of the year right here, everyone."

"Yeah, well I still gotta contend with Twilight." The two laughed together briefly before falling into a moment of silence. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just...being here. Reminding me of all the memories I shared with her."

"Uh, no prob. What are friends for?"

"I think you would've made good friends with her. You two have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Well, you both wear cloaks, you both wanna be huntresses, you both are childish."

"Wha-I am not childish!" Ruby put her hands on her hips defensively.

"You're both defensive over being called childish."

"Hrmm…" Ruby rolled her eyes in defeat.

"And you're both pretty cute."

"Y-you think I'm…cute?"

"You have that…innocent look in you. It's cute."

"Um…thanks…" Ruby began to blush.

"Hey, don't let it go to your head. I don't need Yang finding out I said that and then being the bane of us both."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think our order should be done around now."

"Yeah." The two walked out of the cemetery after saying their goodbyes to Hayley. Huynher look back one last time before they left. He stared a while with a strange expression on his face. Ruby looked back at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just thought I saw someone."

"Huynher?"

"It's nothing. Probably just my imagination." The hooded boy took one last looked behind him before they left the cemetery. Still no one appeared. He shrugged off his suspicions and caught up with Ruby. Together, the two went back to the dust shop.

"So…could you tell me another story of you and CHRM?"

"I don't see why not."

_Recommended Music: Rise – Keith Merrill_

**AN: Hey guys. Been a while hey? {Reader: Shut up, loser! WE DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU ANYMORE.} I'm sorry, I'm sorry! SO DUH SORROW !{Reader: NO! YOU ARE NOT FORGIVEN! YOU KNOW WHAT? I HOPE YOUR GRANDMA, SLIPS ON A BANANA AND DIES!} I have an explanation! I was...eh...well, writers block mostly then endlessly playing Halo 5, GTA V and Gears 4. {Reader: WHAT!?} I never said it was a good explanation. Okay, so it was a while. Me sorry. Forgive me senpais! (Is that the plural for senpai? I dunno. Does senpai even have a plural?)**

**Anywho, apologies aside, He-man. I'm not sorry. Why does Ruby have it as a song on her scroll? Plot. Next up, Ruby having a crush at a young age. Everyone's had one, we can all admit it here. Shout out to Drake Belladonna BTW for the use of his character. Next, the bakery scene. I actually kinda hate myself for this. Something about it just makes me think too much. Maybe because I'm more of an action-comedy writer, but hey, I needed something for to fill in the gap for the next part. Speaking of which, spilling food; the best way to meet people. (It's not. Don't repeat what you see on the internet!)**

**On another note, RT has a lot coming this May. For starters, RWBY Chibi is out this weekend! YAY! (Who's ready to see Penny and Pyrrha die again in chibi form? Oh good god, what have I just said...) Also, the Vol. 3 soundtrack should also make it's way to stores this week too! (Hallelujah). And for RvB fans out there, Season 14 is coming this month! (Vic's back everyone! VIC'S BACK!)**

**So with your very late fix of RT news out of the way, back to this. I have made a start on the next chapter, but that's about it. Hopefully, it won't take as long as this one did. But 'til then you sons of guns, stay safe. I'm out.**

**P.S: Over this lil hiatus, we hit 36000 views! Now this might be asking a lot, but considering our numbers and views, can we get 50k in views and/or 100 followers and favorites? If we don't, we tried but if we do...I haven't gotten that far yet, BUT DAMMIT WE CAN TRY RIGHT!? RIGHT!?**


	58. Open House

"Set it up!" Huynher called. "Ruby!"

"Let's go!" the scythe wielder yelled. She rushed past Huynher and began circling the Darachnid Grimm in front of them. Huynher bolted after her and the two began making a tornado, lifting the Darachnid off the ground.

"Blake, support!" Huynher cried as he began cloning himself to keep the twister going. Blake summoned a group of clones that jumped into the tornado and spun to the top. Huynher then began glowing gold and started emitting embers into the air. "Weiss, glyphs!" Weiss summoned a large glyph in the eye of the twister, above the Grimm spider. Blake's clones jumped onto them, followed by Huynher himself as Ruby got out of the tornado. "Yang, blaze it!"

"Incoming!" the blonde called as she jumped into the twister. Her hair glew and emitted embers before setting the tornado on fire completely. The Darachnid let out a shriek of pain as its armor began melting away. Yang then jumped up next to Huynher and the Blake clones as Weiss, Ruby and Blake shot at the spider from outside the twister.

"Now!" Huynher, Yang and the Blake clones all converged on the spider from above, slashing, smashing and bashing the Grimm within the twister, eventually killing it. Huynher and Yang then jumped out of the twister, landing next to the others as the Blake clones disappeared and the tornado died down, leaving the now charred remains of a Darachnid.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Simulation complete," said Shiela. The Grimm corpse near them slowly evaporated into the air as the simulator returned to normal. "New personal best set."

"Awesome!" The Rose/Xiao Long sisters cheered, sharing a fist bump moment.

"Shiela, aura reports?" Huynher asked.

"Analysing aural usage…completed." A holographic screen displayed in front of them and showed them their aura usage.

"Not bad ladies."

"Not bad?" Yang questioned. "We kicked ass on that one and you know it!"

"There's always room for improvement, Yang."

"But…" Yang got closer to him and rolled her wrist, urging him to continue. Huynher rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…you kicked ass this one."

"Damn right we did!"

"Yeah!" Ruby said, holding an arm out for a low five with Yang, to which the blonde didn't deny her.

"Seriously, how do you two live with them?" Huynher asked Blake and Weiss.

"A lot of patience and tea," Blake said.

"And occasional yelling," Weiss added.

"Makes sense," Huynher said. "Alright then. Sheila, reset and-"

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

"Hello…" Huynher said, taking out his scroll.

"Please be a mission, please be a mission!" Ruby prayed.

"Oh, fuck me."

"But we haven't even had a date yet," said Yang teasingly.

"Really?"

"You make it too easy."

"And you wonder why so many guys hit on you, expecting to get lucky. So, anyone wanna help me crash a party?"

"What's up?" Blake asked.

"I just got informed that there are people on my property."

"They're still going with that?"

"Apparently so. They're throwing an open house and didn't even tell me about it."

"How are they getting away with this?" Weiss questioned. "Doesn't the law see this is theft?"

"Steal from the rich, it's criminal. Steal from the poor, well that's just capital. Luckily, I do have a failsafe."

"And what's the failsafe?"

"A big, sharp pointy thing on my back that's also a gun…or 2 sometimes."

_Later that day, cut to Huynher's house…_

"You better run, douchebag!" Huynher screamed. "If I see any of your people here again, I'm putting rounds in your legs!" Huynher shot once more at the real estate agent as he got in his car and sped off, but not before flipping the bird at his shooter. Huynher, Ruby and Yang continued firing at the car before it turned off the street. "That was easy."

"I guess so," said Ruby, sheathing Crescent Rose. The other two did the same with their weapons. "Who would've thought shooting at real estate agents could be so much fun?"

"Not as fun as blowing up clubs, though," said Yang beside them.

"What happened to dealing with this calmly?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, that kinda went out the door when he said orphanage," said Huynher. "Everyone gone?"

"No thanks to that little fiasco," said Weiss.

"Oh, what are they gonna do? Arrest me for defending what's mine?" The boy walked over to the real estate sign, pulled it out and threw it onto the street.

"I'm pretty sure that's littering," said Yang.

"Their sign, their litter. Now I gotta make sure they haven't stolen any of my stuff." Everyone went inside and looked around.

"Looks intact," said Blake.

"I guess so." Huynher stepped out of his shoes and headed into the living room. "Shoes off, please. I'd prefer if you didn't drag dirt around my house." The girls obeyed as Huynher quickly examined the room. He did a quick check of the lower floor before heading upstairs. RWBY then joined him in his room.

"Wow, geek alert," said Yang as she saw all the posters around the room.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a bit much, I know."

"You think?" said Weiss.

"I think it's cool," said Ruby. "Anything missing?"

"I don't think so. But they did clear out my fridge so I can't offer you guys drinks or anything. But then again, that's probably a good thing since I haven't cleared it out in a while."

"That must've sucked for them."

"I bet. I'm just glad they didn't reorganise my room or anything."

"Ooh. Does this FF have some naughty things around?" Yang said cheekily.

"Very funny, Yang."

"I didn't hear a no."

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"I was thinking of hanging back here a while," Huynher replied. "It's been a while since I've been home. I figure I should clean out my room and pack some things up. Besides, if those pricks decide to come back, I'd rather them not take anything."

"You need help?"

"Nah, I should be okay."

"Too bad. You're getting it anyway," said Yang.

"You just wanna snoop around my room."

"I just wanna see how well you of all people hide your stash."

"If I did have one, I doubt you'd find it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you interpret it as one. But don't start ripping down walls if you fail. Oh god, why the hell am I having this conversation with you!?"

"It is on."

"Dear god…" And with that, the group set to work. Starting from the main floor up, they packed away loose items, storing them in the attic. A few hours passed until they reached Huynher's room. All seemed well, with the exception of Yang going through all of Huynher's things to find whatever filth she could, forcing the boy to keep an eye on her. Soon, he was taking more boxes up to the attic with Ruby. "Watch your step," he said as they went up the stairs.

"I know," Ruby replied as she climbed them. "Where do you want this one?"

"Just in that corner there. But you guys know you don't have to help."

"I think you need the help with Yang after your…stash."

"I don't have a stash."

"Right. I totally believe that."

"Okay then little miss innocent. When was the first time you found dirty things."

"Uh…"

_Previously on RWBY…_

"Huh, no one's here," Ruby said as she entered her room. "Eh, I guess I'll go check the court... yard..." Her attention was drawn to a book poorly hidden under Blake's pillow. Ruby walked over and looked at the book titled 'Ninja's of Love', with its tagline reading; _'No shadows can conceal the lust of one enigma for long...'_ Ruby turned and read the description of the book, slightly curious and intrigued. "Ninja's huh?"

_Back to present…_

"I've never seen such…such…filth."

"Right…I totally believe that," Huynher laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Box," Weiss said, coming up to the attic and placing it beside Huynher. "Also, if you two are done talking, you may wanna stop Yang from going through your closet."

"Ah, she's not gonna find anything in there." Weiss raised an eyebrow at Huynher bearing an unimpressed look. "N-not that I have anything to hide, o-of course."

"Right…I totally believe that."

"That's what I said," said Ruby.

"How come guys get crap for having such things and girls get off scot free?" Huynher complained.

"Because women aren't as perverse as men are," Weiss retorted.

"Are you including Yang in that equation?"

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Weiss headed downstairs to Huynher's room. Huynher shook his head, grabbed the box Weiss bought up and put it to the side. Ruby was about to do the same with her box when she noticed a glimmer from the box next to hers that caught her eye.

"Hey, what's in this box?" she asked.

"That one? Not much, just a few memoirs from CHRM."

"What!? Really!?

"Hey, there's nothing overly cool in there. And I'd prefer if you didn't look in there. At least not yet."

"Oh. Okay."

"JACKPOT!" Yang yelled from Huynher's room.

"Oh shit…"

"YOU PLAY HUNIEPOP!?"

"DAMMIT YANG!" Huynher ran downstairs to stop the blonde.

"Hmhm," Ruby laughed as she heard Huynher and Yang fighting downstairs. She moved Huynher's last box to the corner. She dropped it down, sending dust and dirt in the air and causing her to sneeze. The sneeze resulted in a picture falling out of the CHRM box and to her feet. Ruby wiped her nose and before she noticed the overturned picture. She picked it up and looked at it. On it, Cameron, Hayley, Reece and Magenta stood in front of a setting sunset, laughing. Ruby stared at it for a while, specifically at the smiling Cameron and Hayley.

"You don't listen, do you?" Huynher said from behind her. Ruby quickly turned around and hid the picture.

"S-sorry. I-I sneezed and i-it fell out and-"

"Relax. It's fine. I was actually thinking of digging through that box later." Huynher sat down next to Ruby and looked at the picture. "That was taken after our first proper mission. We still were celebrating and I had just made Celestia and the other blades."

"You look so happy."

"So does he." A frown formed on his face as he stared at Reece in the photo. "To think after everything we've done and been through together, we're now fighting each other."

"Why is he doing all this?"

"I dunno." Huynher put the picture down and thought. "He never really told me. All he said was that the people couldn't be trusted with their own freedom. That many abuse it because they follow blind leaders who don't actually lead them."

"Do you think he's right?"

"Honestly, I do."

"You what?"

"Do I agree with his statement, yes. Believe things need to change, yes. But not through the methods he's using. To me, it feels like he'd enforce the rules of freedom rather than teach it. One can only influence another so much before a recommendation becomes an order. That's what separates leaders and didacts. Leaders inspire others to follow them whilst didacts order them to."

"And you think he'd do that?"

"I don't know what he'd do anymore. We fought for freedom, safety and peace. We sought to prevent inequality, violence and corruption whilst defending and helping those who needed help and inspiring hope. But everything he's doing now. The darts, the weapons, the CCT attack, even his whole army, it all goes against what we wanted. He may use them for the right reason, but the ends don't always justify the means. Every leader…"

"Leaders what?"

"Because of me…What if he's doing this because of me?"

"What? Why would you say-"

"Reece lost his family that day."

"He what?"

"His parents were the first to go when the police opened fire. When he noticed, he tackled and beat the officer who did it. After that, we got taken in and were 'sposed to be charged. But your uncle vouched for us so long as we gave up. In the end, I told us to give up. I ordered us to give up. I ordered us to…give up on being heroes."

"But…you said you did it to keep you all together."

"But at the same time, I knew it meant saying goodbye to fighting for what we believed in."

"You did what you thought was the right thing."

"The right thing isn't always the right thing, Ruby."

"You tried to keep them together."

"But we still got torn apart in the end." He paused momentarily. "Maybe he's doing this because he thinks it's the right thing. Maybe he's doing this to be a hero again."

"But…you said it's wrong."

"No, it's not wrong. You can never get it wrong if you fight for what you believe in. It's only ever wrong if you give up your beliefs." Huynher turned away from Ruby. "Like me…"

"You know, someone told me that leaders inspire others to follow them."

"Oh yeah? He sounds like he's a bit of a loser if you ask me."

"He can be a jerk at times, I admit. But he's taught me a lot in the time I've gotten to know him."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, he taught me to fight better for starters. Taught my whole team actually. He showed me a lot of cool tricks and moves as well as strategies that made a better leader. "

"He sounds alright. But I don't think he should be happy considering his history condemned those he followed."

"Maybe. But he forgets one simple thing in his history."

"And what might that be?"

"The fact that he put the people he cared about the most above all else." Huynher stopped and looked at Ruby. "He had his flaws, but only as big as the next person. He tried his best to protect the people he led no matter what. He may believe he failed, but I think he just needs to realise if his team didn't believe he was doing the right thing, why would they have followed him? Why would they follow a leader that didn't inspire them? Why would they follow a leader…if he wasn't a hero?"

"Yeah…" Huynher and Ruby stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Unaware to themselves, the pair slowly got closer to each other and closed their eyes. They buckled their lips, leaning in for a-

"Hey, Huynher," said Blake as she came up the stairs. Ruby and Huynher quickly retreated.

"Uh, hey!" Ruby and Huynher said in unison nervously.

"Did I…interrupt something?" Blake eyed the two carefully.

"Um," said Huynher.

"Err…" Ruby stuttered.

"Uh, no!"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing at all!"

"Not a thing."

"Not even."

"Nope." The two nervously looked at one another before looking back to Blake.

"Right…" the Faunus said with an eyebrow raised. "Anyway, I came here to give you this." Blake handed Huynher a game.

"Neko…para?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh, t-this isn't mine," Huynher quickly said, putting it in a box behind him.

"Right," said Blake with a smirk. "And it just so happened to be in your room?"

"Shut up."

"Yo Ruby!" Yang called from Huynher's room. "Check this out! He's got a shirt signed by Lindsey Jones!"

"Ohmygoshreally!?" Ruby shouted before she disappeared, leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

"Well…" Huynher broke the silence. "That was awkward."

"Yeah," Blake agreed. There was a momentary silence in the air. "So…nekos?"

"Don't judge me."

"I never pictured you would have it in for catgirls."

"Oh come on. Everyone secretly has a neko thing. Shit, did Yang see?"

"No. I managed to sneak it out without her noticing."

"Thank god for…wait. Where's Volume 2?"

"Huh?"

"There's a second one of these. Did you get the other-

"NEKOPARA!?" Yang screamed again.

"YANG!" Huynher and Blake raced down to stop her once again.

_Recommended Music: American Noise – Skillet_

**AN: Good god, what have I written? Before you ask, yes I've played Huniepop and both volumes of Nekopara. Do I have shame? Nope. ****If you don't know what either of those things are, keep it that way. Seriously, eyes will be burnt if you happen to hit the wrong website. (Though if you really want to know and you don't heed my warnings, I'm pretty sure Markiplier has a walkthrough for Huniepop and Lost Pause for Nekopara...) Oh god, ****I'm gonna get so much crap for this aren't I? Meh, no shame. **

**Anywho, RvB S14 and RWBY Chibi have both kicked off, providing some much needed comedy in light of the still painful ending that Volume 3 left us with (I still think it could've been better). If you didn't notice already, a specific scene from Chibi was used because why not. Speaking of which, I think this is my worst chapter to date. I looked back through other chapters to try and help me with this one and this really was all I could come up with in order to really progress the pairing I have in mind...yeah. So by all means, hate this chapter, because I do. As for the next chapter, well I've got an idea in mind that may redeem this one...maybe, I dunno. Point is, this chapter sucked, next chapter will be better. 'Til then folks, enjoy the...material I've now supplied you with...if it's your thing. If it ain't, oh well. Safe, I'm gone.**

**P.S: If you missed the last notice, I basically talked about the Shane Newville open letter. I still haven't seen any official response from RT other than a few from some employees from RT in their journals and a snapchat message from JJ Castillo (former voice of Mercury) correcting him at one point. If you haven't seen it yet, link is below (again, can't copy and paste because FF).**

**drive. google. c0m /****file/d/0B-H0KuOwKFYwZTJxbXg0SG5CTEE/view (sub zero for o after google obviously)**


	59. Last Minute Arrangements

The sun shined through Huynher's dorm as morning came to Beacon. Huynher groaned as the light brightened his room, slowly forcing him to get out of bed. He got up, had a shower, got changed then left his dorm. When he left, however, four eager looking girls stared at him.

"Good morning," said Ruby from Huynher door. She and her team stood in the hall looking innocent, yet suspicious.

"Hey…" Huynher said confused.

"Sleep well last night."

"Uh…I guess…"

"That's great. Really great."

"Either I'm dreaming, I'm dead or I've been drugged because you all seem unusually happy. Also, how long have you guys been standing here?"

"None of the above," said Weiss.

"You know how you still owe us one?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Seriously, doesn't it cancel with the number of saves you've all had from me?" Huynher asked.

"I'm sorry, did you need help getting out of that Terrapede?"

"That was my plan."

"Or that time you threw yourself out of a plane?" said Weiss.

"Again, my plan and I had that under control."

"Or when someone needed a break after how much training?" said Blake.

"That's not really a save, though."

"Or when CFVY rescued you and Vomit Boy?" said Yang.

"Key words there were CVFY. You had nothing to do with that," said Huynher.

"Who do you think sent them?"

"What, Ozpin sent them after…" Huynher paused and thought. He never did get a clear answer from Coco. "Damn…"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I owe you one. So what?"

"We've decided how we plan to use it," said Ruby.

"Figures. So what unreasonable BS am I doing?"

"We'll be fair," said Weiss.

"This is gonna be a long day."

_Later that day, cut to RWBY dorm…_

"Uh…what?" Huynher asked.

"You heard me," Ruby replied.

"Yeah, I did. I just want you to repeat it so it doesn't sound as stupid as it does the first time."

"You just have to catch some things with chopsticks."

"This is just an excuse to throw things at me, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Why? Is it too tough for the great Huynher?"

"I hope you know this is a waste of an IOU."

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Yeah, we will." Huynher picked up the chopsticks and readied himself as Ruby armed herself with candy and cookies.

"Are you ready!?"

"Let's get this over with."

"Aim!" Out of nowhere, the rest of Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN appeared, equally armed with random objects.

"Wait, what!?"

"Fire!" Everyone started throwing what they had at Huynher. The boy did his best to grab anything he could while protecting himself. Candy, cookies, fruit, books, pillows, basically everything in the dorm was flung at Huynher. The rain of fire continued for about two minutes.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS FAIR!?"

"Hey, wait!" A certain blonde screamed as before being hurled towards Huynher.

"JAUNE!?" Huynher sidestepped to the side

"NORA!"

"NORA!?" The cheerful girl came flying at him with her hammer. Huynher bent backwards matrix style and barely missed the girl and recovered before-

"BED!"

"BED!?" Yang's bed suddenly was flung at him. Huynher tried to get his stance back in time but was too slow and hit by the flying mattress and taken into the wall.

"Holy crap!" Yang said with cheer. "You got cleaned up!"

"What the hell was that!?" Huynher said, pushing the mattress off him.

"Oh, was that too much to handle," Ruby grinned.

"You never told me all of you would be doing this."

"You never asked."

"You threw friggin' Jaune at me!"

"I ran out of stuff to throw."

"I'm fine by the way," said Jaune, holding his head as he walked up to them. "Thanks for asking."

"And Nora?"

"Actually, Nora jumped in on her own," said Ren.

"What!?"

"Alright, people. From the top."

"Again, WHAT!?"

"Think of this as training. And like you say with training, you're not done until you get it right."

"Oh god…"

"Let's try this again."

_Later, cut to arena…_

"And how are we feeling after our first favor?"

"Well, if you consider having millions of objects thrown at you for hours to be fun, I was at friggin' Disneyland," Huynher replied, rubbing part of his now sore body. "Wait, what do you mean first?"

"We all get one favor each."

"That wasn't what I agreed to."

"You never set any ground rules."

"What happened to being fair?"

"We're giving you one veto to use."

"Can I use that now then?"

"Wouldn't you rather save that for Yang's favor?"

"…" Huynher thought hard. Yang was Yang after all. "What am I doing…"

"Glad you asked. Sheila, run the simulation titled 'Revenge'."

"Of course, Miss Schnee," the AI replied. "Running simulation: Revenge."

"Revenge?" Huynher asked. "Wow. Very classy name."

"Your objective is to complete this obstacle course."

"Is this supposed to be some form of poetic justice?"

"A little bit."

"And how long did it take you to make this course?"

"A little while. But I'm sure watching you struggle to complete it will be worth it."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Try not to get hurt." Weiss walked off stage and into the control room as Huynher readied himself.

_3...2...1...BEGIN!_

Huynher bolted up the ramp and leaped to the horizontal bar ahead of him. He swung off it to the next platform after narrowly missing a popout bar aiming for his face. He landed on the platform and was about to leap to the next when it disappeared, revealing a row of 4 red balls. He landed on the first as best he could and leaped to the next, but missed by a little and hit the side of the ball before falling into a pool of mud underneath him. Weiss and the rest of her team laughed at his fail. The boy swum to the surface and stared at the team.

"Really!?" he shouted. "Mud!? You couldn't have picked water!?"

"A small penalty if you fail," said Weiss over the speaker. "Start again when you're ready." Huynher swam to the edge and went back to the start. He wiped some of the mud off as best he could and readied himself.

_3...2...1...BEGIN!_

Huynher bolted up the ramp again and leaped to the horizontal bar ahead of him. He swung to the next platform, landed then waited for the platform to disappear then leaped to the red balls. He jumped from ball to ball, quickly getting across them until the last platform descended a few feet. He jumped off it and grabbed the edge of the platform ahead of him, trying to pull himself up. He was just about to get on when he was hit in the face by a red ball and pushed back into the mud pit. Once again, the girls laughed at his fail. The boy swam to the surface and growled angrily.

"Having fun in there?" Weiss grinned.

"Oh, it's a blast!" Huynher replied, salt in his voice. "There's room for 2 in here. Or 5 even. You guys wanna come join? I hear mudbaths are good for the skin."

"We're fine, but thanks for asking. Also, I made sure to randomize it since we wouldn't want you getting too used to the course, would we?"

"This is gonna be my whole day, isn't it?"

"Start again when you're ready."

_Much, much later, cut to academy gardens…_

"Whatever you do, please just don't throw crap at me," Huynher said, rubbing his head tiredly.

"I won't," said Blake. "I have something better in mind for you."

"Oh, goodie. Wonderful. Just…wonderful."

"Oh relax. I'm just making you read a few passages from a book."

"Wait, really?"

"Really."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. You're just reading to me."

"Okay…what book am I reading then?"

"Something I think you'll enjoy." Blake handed Huynher the book and smiled as Huynher read the cover. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking up at Blake.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Nope."

"You're making me read what was originally Twilight smut?"

"Yep."

"Can't I just read NoL instead?"

"Nope. Only this."

"You're evil."

"Quit whining and read!" Yang said from her bed, scroll out ready to record.

"Do they have to be here?"

"If they want to be, they can."

"Isn't Ruby too young for this…material?"

"Hey, I can read what I want!" said Ruby defensively.

"Wait, have you read this?"

"Uh…no. Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Are you serious!? This is filth! Not just regular filth, we're talking scraping the bottom of the barrel filth! Like, the bottom of a mouldy lard barrel filth! Why in the name of all things holy would you read something this trashy!"

"Coming from the boy who's read NoL at what age?" Blake said to defend Ruby.

"At least NoL had a plot to go with its interesting moments."

"Quit stalling!" said Yang. "And make sure to read enthusiasm."

"I swear to god, if any of you show this to anyone, I will make you train your asses off."

"We'll keep it to ourselves if you read well," said Weiss.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to hell for sure."

"When you're ready," said Blake, taking a seat on her bed with her scroll ready. Huynher braced himself for whatever the book would throw at him.

"Okay…ahem…50 Shades of Grey. By some ex-twilight smut fanfictionist before she made it into a book and then a movie then somehow got stupidly rich. Here we go…ahem…'Before I know it, he's got both of his hands and both of my hands in his vice like grip. And he's pinning me to the wall'…oh god."

"Keep going!" said Yang, laughing along with her team.

"Uhh…'pinning me to the wall with his lips'." Huynher stopped reading, feeling shame hit him as the girls continued laughing. After a few seconds, he continued. "'His other hand…grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up. And his lips'…oh fuck…'are on mine. My tongue tuitively strokes his and joins his in a slow…erotic…dance.' Holy fuck, can I call it done now?"

"Last line," Blake said through her laughs.

"God, please. Haven't I been dehumanized enough."

"One more, one more, one more, one more!" The girls chanted. Huynher closed his eyes and cringed, trying not to give in.

"Uhh…'His erection…is against my belly'…" Huynher dropped the book the moment he finished. The girls stopped their recording and laughed hard. "I feel so violated after all that."

"I can't wait for the audiobook to come out," said Yang.

"Ahaha-no. I'd rather be fed to Grimm then read another sentence from the anti-bible."

"Wow, you're really against that book, aren't you?" said Weiss.

"I'm a guy for god's sake. I just read aloud that I got dommed in an elevator by another guy in a very descriptive manner. Whatever part of my soul is left after that has been corrupted and tainted by that-

"Whoa-oomf!" a pair of voices screamed as they fell into the room. Everyone looked at the duo.

"Uhh…hey bro," said Sun as innocently as he could.

"How long were you standing behind there?" Huynher asked sternly, giving a death threat to Sun and Neptune.

"Uh…just got here?" said Neptune.

"Give me your scrolls."

"BREAK FOR IT!" Sun yelled. He and Neptune quickly got up and sprinted down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE, JACKASSES!" Huynher screamed as he bolted after them. The pair disappeared down the dorm halls, yelling as they ran. Team RWBY looked at each other and laughed.

_Much, much, much later, cut to gym…_

"Do I even want to know what you have planned?" said Huynher, trying to catch his breath.

"Relax," said Yang. "It's me. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I'm now the complete opposite of what you want."

"Oh come on. I'm just making you do a lap around the school."

"What's the fine print?"

"What?"

"What's the kicker you get from this?"

"Oh, nothing major. You just have to do it naked."

"Veto! Major fucking veto!"

"Come on. It's easy. Or is someone afraid of getting caught?"

"I'm sorry, would you do this?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I could go with you."

"VETO!"

"Eh, worth a shot." Yang turned to her teammates. "You guys should've made him use his veto earlier!"

"We tried," said Ruby.

"Cool. I'm done then," said Huynher. "Everyone's paid back."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"I used my veto! I'm done with these bullshit favors!"

"The veto only eliminates one possible favor planned. It doesn't mean that you go free without payback," said Blake.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"You always said come prepared if things fail," said Weiss. Huynher facepalmed in response.

"I fucking hate you right now," he groaned.

"That's the spirit," said Yang.

"What else could you possibly have in mind for me?"

"Well, the boxing ring is right over there." Yang gestured to the ring.

"Seriously? Your plan B is fighting?"

"The student has to surpass the master at some point. Unless you wanna run naked instead."

"I may be a bit tired, but will still put up a fight."

"Let's go then, boy." Both fighters got in the ring and readied themselves. "First to pin for 3. Anything goes."

"You're the boss. Try not to be too disappointed."

"Same to you." Yang and Huynher circled one another, waiting for the right moment to strike. Yang was the first to make a move and lunged in with a right swing. Huynher parried her attack and forced her back before going on the offensive. He stepped forward quickly and went for a sweep kick but Yang backstepped just enough to miss it. The boy followed up with and right swing of his own but Yang managed to catch his arm and deliver a trio of punches to his hip. Huynher broke free of her grapple before she could deliver a fourth punch then managed a kick to her stomach which sent her back.

"That was pretty good," Huynher said.

"Same to you," Yang replied. The pair circled around each other again briefly before they both went in to attack. Yang went in for a hook kick to the hip, only for Huynher to block it with his arms. Yang tried another kick with her opposite foot but Huynher again blocked it and pushed her back with a strong force palm to her chest.

"Sorry to disappoint you, goldilocks. 1, 2, thr…" Huynher stopped counting when he felt a small hump over Yang's upper chest. He looked at where his hand was, making his eyes pop open.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Yang asked cheekily.

"Are you…wearing a bra underneath that?"

"Maybe…"

"Wait, wha-" Yang threw the confused boy off her and quickly got back on her feet. Huynher went in for a punch but Yang weaved around his arm and deliver a ball busting uppercut to his genitals. Huynher lost his stance once the rush of pain hit him and fell to his knees, holding his groin. "MOTHERFUC-" He cried before getting his face beaten into the ground by a roundhouse kick from Yang. The boy groaned in pain as Yang placed a foot over his body in victory.

"1, 2, 3! And the winner is Yang!" Yang announced triumphantly. "'OMG, Yang, you're so cool!' Yeah, I know I am. 'Yang, can I have you're autograph?' Anything for my loving fans. 'Haaaaahhhh, haaaaahhhh'."

"You…may have overdone it, sis," Ruby said, looking at the still downed Huynher.

"I think all the children I could've had just died…" Huynher groaned, still holding his groin.

"Ah, you'll walk it off," said Yang, walking off with her team. "Good fight, Huynher."

"We'll see you later," said Blake as they left.

"Yeah, good fight Yang," Huynher said weakly. "You guys go ahead. I'll just lie here awhile and say prayers for all the kids who were brutally murdered a minute ago…" He laid on the floor of the ring as moments passed, saying goodbye to all the recently deceased in his head.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice asked politely. Huynher looked up to see Pyrrha standing over him.

"Nah, I'm fine. I only got severely blueballed by a hotheaded blonde. Nothing major."

"Come on." Pyrrha laid out a hand for assistance. Huynher took the hand and Pyrrha helped him up onto his feet. She helped the boy over to a nearby bench and sat him down before running off to get an ice pack. When she returned, she handed it over to him and Huynher placed it on his lap with a gasp.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to know you should have a doctor check out your…bits."

"Then you should know she cheated."

"How so?"

"Let's just say she was creative with making distractions and that I wish you were there to ref for us."

"Well, she's smart when she want's to be."

"I'm not too sure I'd call what she did smart…" Pyrrha let out a small laugh, unaware of what actually happened. Huynher gave a small chuckle though stopped when his groin started hurting again. "Hey, Pyrrha? Can we…talk?"

"Aren't we doing that right now?"

"I see what you did there. It was funnier when I did it."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering how you and Jaune...hooked up?"

"…Excuse me?"

"I mean…how did you guys end up together?"

"Well…I actually ended up asking him out after so long."

"Figures. No offense to Jaune but he does have his dense moments."

"I won't disagree with you there."

"So, hypothetically, say I were to ask you out if you were single. What would be the main things you'd look for to say yes to a guy?"

"Um…well. First and foremost, confidence. The guy would have to be confident in himself to ask any girl out."

"Confidence. Right, right, confidence."

"Second, no hesitation. Don't beat around the bush. Don't try any suave moves. Just start a conversation and ask me straight up."

"No hesitation. Yep."

"And last but certainly not least, be yourself. I'd like to date the real you, not the made up you."

"Be yourself. Right…well, I better get checked up down there. Thanks for the help."

"You're most welcome."

"I'll see ya around then." Huynher got up and headed for the exit. When he left, Pyrrha took out her scroll and started texting on it.

_Later that evening, cut to Academy Gardens…_

"So…how was your day?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"It was…interesting…" Huynher replied, tiredness in his voice.

"Define interesting."

"Well, it gave me a workout I haven't had in a long time I 'spose is the only nice way to see it."

"We did put a lot of effort into what we had planned."

"I noticed. So what are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, not much. Probably just watch a movie or something."

"Aren't the rest of your team going to that stupid prom?"

"Yeah, but that stuff's not really my thing."

"You're telling me."

"What about you?"

"Well, since there haven't been any clues lately, I was thinking of having a game night myself. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Huh? What? What unless? There's no unless. Just a simple game night."

"You know, I think I'm beginning to understand how to read people."

"Well…I mean…since…everyone was going to the damn thing, I…figured maybe I'd go along. Be with the others and stuff."

"Oh. That's cool."

"But since not everyone's going, I don't think it's worth it."

"Well…you do have a point with what you said. And I'd probably get bored after a while…"

"Oh for the love of god, hook up already!" A voice from nearby shouted. Huynher and Ruby turned to see a familiar grey-haired boy on the avenue. The boy looked around nervously. "I'm not here…" Harvey said, waving his hands as scurrying away.

"That was…awkward," said Huynher.

"Yeah…" Ruby agreed.

"Um, so…ah…I…was wondering…did you maybe wanna…go to the prom…together-ish?"

"Well…I mean…I don't see why not…"

"So…that's a yes?"

"I…guess so."

"Uh, great."

"Cool."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Another voice yelled from the bushes next to the avenue. Yang stormed out of the bushes and marched over to the duo. "THAT'S IT!? THAT'S HOW YOU ASKED HER OUT!?"

"You were spying on us!?" Huynher asked.

"Oh, no. Don't try and change the subject. That is not how you ask a girl out. Get on your knees."

"What? No."

"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Yang's eyes flashed red and her hair gave off embers. Huynher quickly obeyed. "NOW HANDS OUT!" Huynher stretched his hands and Yang put a rose in his them. "RUBY, HANDS TOGETHER!" Ruby obeyed and put her hands together. Yang took a deep breath and calmed down before looking at Huynher. "Now, simply say 'will you go to the prom with me'?"

"Will you go to the prom with me..?" Huynher asked Ruby.

"Now you say 'I'd love to'," Yang said to Ruby.

"I-I'd love to..?" Ruby repeated to Huynher.

"You guys need to say it like you mean it! Do it again."

"Do we really have to do this Ya-"

"DO IT AGAIN!" Yang's eyes flashed again, causing the pair to look back at each other.

"Um…will you, Ruby Rose, go to the prom with me?" Huynher asked Ruby.

"I'd…I'd love to," Ruby replied. The pair looked at Yang for confirmation.

"It wasn't perfect but it will do," Yang said, still a bit unimpressed.

"Now can get to why you were spying on us?" Huynher asked.

"No time to argue. We gotta get you two ready for the prom. Let's go, guys!" Suddenly, the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY appeared from the same bushes Yang appeared from.

"H-how long were you guys there!?" Ruby shouted.

"I think the bigger question is how did they all fit in just a few bushes and we not see them?" said Huynher.

"Okay peoples!" said Yang. "Now that the couple of the year have finally hooked up, partially thanks to me, we need to get you two ready for tomorrow. I'm talkin' dresses, suits, hairstyles, dancing, the works."

"Is it too late to ask you if you wanna just play games in my dorm instead?" Huynher asked Ruby.

"No, that sounds like a way better-" Ruby started.

"NO CHANGES!" Yang snapped. "Neptune, Jaune and I will handle Huynher's arrangements. Coco, Weiss and Velvet have Ruby. Everyone else, help where they can. Prom night is in 24 hours, people! Let's get this couple ready for their first date!" Yang pointed towards the now horrified duo. Huynher and Ruby looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Huynher said to her.

"Run away!" Ruby cried. The pair disappeared in a heartbeat, running for their lives.

"AFTER THEM!" Yang yelled pointing to where they ran triumphantly. Everyone ran past Yang and sprinted after the duo.

_Recommended Music: This Will Be the Day Remix – James Landino_

**AN: And welcome back ladies and gents. Again, sorry for the delays on this one but I hope the wait was worth it (...It wasn't, was it?). Before we get into anything, mark October 22nd down on your calenders if you haven't already and get your RWBY face on for its return on said date! With that out the way, RTX 2016...yeah, I'm way too late for that aren't I? I'll cut it short then; next volume's release is on Oct 22nd, it's taking place about 6-8 months post Volume 3, King Kong is confirmed Grimm, Ruby is being awesome, Weiss has a new dress and is sad, Blake has an overcoat, Yang still doesn't have a metal arm, Grimm Eclipse fully released (though REALLY underwhelming unfortunately), Chibi will supposedly go on until Volume 4, Japan is planning to do Vol 2 &amp; 3, Vol 2 &amp; 3 are coming to cinemas and RWBY will now be made through Maya instead of Poser. So...yeah.**

**Moving on, not too much to talk about in regards to this chapter. Just torture produced by me. And no, I haven't read 50 Shades and don't intend to anytime soon. The part here was just an extract I took when Sarge read it last year fr RT's Extralife stream. As said in the last update, next chapter should be out next week, so get your tux or dress, grab a date and get ready to dance! Or be that one guy that goes for the food. You'll find me there. 'Til then, stay safe and try not to run into anything while you're playing Pokemon Go. If you're the 1% not playing, high five! Safe peeps, I'm out.**


	60. A Night to Remember

Magic filled the air of Beacon Academy as dusk came on the night of the prom. Students of all years had dressed up and were slowly making their way to the amphitheatre for the dance. As the moon rose, two certain dorms were getting ready to go. A certain blonde stood in the hallway and approached team JNPR's dorm.

_Knock Knock_

"Yang," Ren said as he answered the door. "You're looking well tonight."

"Lookin' hot yourself, handsome," Yang replied.

"And how goes subject 17?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Ren stepped out of the doorway, allowing the blonde to come in. Her eyes went wide with amazement and her mouth gaped when she saw the subject

"Ho-ly crap, guys. You've really outdone yourselves."

"It's the suit magic," said Jaune beside her.

"Can you please shut up with that," Huynher said, brushing his new navy suit with white shirt and gold tie underneath. "And why 17?"

"Because you're 17," said Neptune.

"So how does it feel, Ace?" Yang asked.

"Kinda tight in the crotch," Huynher replied, trying to shift his pants. "Am I entitled to make one alteration to this?"

"You are not stitching a hood on that!" Neptune yelled annoyed.

"Come on, dude! One extra!"

"You cannot have a hoodie on a suit!"

"Can't you go one night without a hoodie?" Jaune asked.

"It'll make the suit unique!" Huynher argued.

"All in favour against Huynher adding a hoodie say 'I'," Yang said.

"I," everyone in the room said.

"Really guys?" Huynher moaned. "One thing."

"Majority rules," said Yang.

"Screw each and every one of you."

"Anyway, the ladies should be ready in a few. How are you guys?"

"With him outta the way, I'd say we're good," said Neptune.

"Wait, what about Sun?" Huynher asked.

"What about me?" Sun questioned back.

"All you've done is change your shirt, button it up for once and put on a tie."

"Hey, you didn't have to do your own neck trap!"

"That's a clip on for god's sake!"

"Sun's fine, dude," said Scarlet.

"Oh so he gets to go in faded jeans but I can't stitch a hoodie to the back of my blazer?"

"Unfortunately, it's hard to find pants with tail support," said Scarlet

"Besides, he'd look too intelligent in a suit," said Sage.

"Yeah…hey!" Sun growled.

"If you boys are done arguing, maybe you'd like to accompany your dates?" said Yang impatiently.

"Should've just invited her over for games…" Huynher mumbled. The guys slowly left JNPR's dorm and waited in the hallway.

"Gentlemen, presenting your dates!" Yang said as she opened the door. Slowly, Pyrrha, Nora, Blake, and Weiss walked out of the RWBY dorm.

"Ladies," said Neptune. "You're all lookin' sexy tonight."

"I could say the same about you boys," said Nora, joining Ren.

"Wow," said Blake, looking at Huynher. "You boys certainly did a number on Huynher."

"He looks really…different in a suit," said Weiss.

"Is that good or bad?" Huynher questioned.

"It's certainly an improvement from that hoodie."

"Hater."

"Regardless, I think you look quite handsome Huynher," said Pyrrha.

"Yeah well, your boyfriend helped…a lot. But thanks."

"Ruby, come on!" Yang said, entering her dorm. "Your date is waiting!"

"What of he doesn't like the dress?" Ruby whispered loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Then I'll blueball him again. Besides, you look fine, sis."

"Hey, I'd be careful what you say when she comes out," said Sun.

"Gee, no shit, Sherlock," said Huynher "After all, every girl wants to be told on their prom day that they look ug…" The boy trailed off when he saw his date. He stopped and stared at Ruby, now dressed in her red dress. "You…you look amazing," he finally said.

"Thanks," said Ruby. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Suit magic…" Jaune whispered.

"Dude, please stop," Huynher said, rolling his eyes.

"Alrighty," said Yang. "I think that's everything sorted. Once again, nice job ladies and gents."

"So we going or what?" asked Sun.

"Let's go have some fun, people!"

_Later that night, cut to dance…_

"Good to see you all here," Velvet greeted them as they walked up to the ballroom.

"Can't miss something we organized, can we?" replied Weiss. The group entered the finely decorated hall. Couples were dancing and people were talking as the music played.

"Just as good as last year," said Neptune.

"Oh stop."

"Shall we?" Neptune raised his hand which Weiss took and the two joined in on the dancing. Sun, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora went off with them. Ruby looked to Huynher nervously.

"So…did you wanna...dance" Ruby asked.

"Only if you want to," Huynher said.

"Uhh…well…"

"Oh just get in there you two," said Yang. She pushed them together then into the crowd. "Just promise me both a dance." The couple looked at her nervously then started dancing.

"You're not bad," Huynher complimented. "I thought you hated formalwear and dancing."

"Weiss and Jaune kinda helped with that."

"Helped or forced?"

"A bit of both."

"You know you didn't have to. You could just dance like Neptune." She looked over at Neptune. He was trying his hardest to dance well. Unfortunately, he fell over seconds after. The two laughed.

"I think I'd rather learn."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So…"

"Um…nice weather we're having?"

"Really?"

"What? I'm just trying to…oh god, I dunno what I'm doing."

"Why do people ask that as a conversation starter?"

"I know, right? Who talks about the weather?"

"Meteorologists."

"What do meteors have to do with the weather?"

"Uh…nevermind." The two continued to dance in silence, not truly paying attention to their partner as they yelled at themselves internally. To their relief, the song ended soon after their awkward conversation.

"Alright alright alright, ladies and gentlemen!" called the DJ. "I trust you all havin' a good time out there?" The crowd wooed. "Can't hear you guys, you havin' fun?" The crowd wooed louder. "That's more like it, YEAH! Now I hope you all brought dancing shoes tonight, cause it's time for dancing against your dates. Boys to the left and girls to the right." The crowd moved to the respectful places. "Now I want you all to give all you got. From the Funky Chicken to the Macarena, throw all your best moves out there everybody. Let's go!"

Jaune and Pyrrha were the first. They danced against each other using moves from last year. The crowd cheered them on. Nora and Ren went next. The duo disco dueled. Sun and Blake followed them and danced the Egyptian against each other. Weiss and Neptune followed after. While Weiss did more formal dancing, Neptune pulled the funky chicken. The crowd laughed but he didn't care. With this, the boys were losing. Finally, Huynher and Ruby were literally thrown into the centre by their friends. Reluctant at first the duo danced against each other. Ruby did the robot while Huynher shuffled. The crowd clapped and cheered as they got into it. Soon, the song ended

"Well done everyone but I think I'll give it to the guys for that last performance. Now let's turn down the tempo in this place and take it nice and slow." The music slowed down to an orchestral beat as couples got back together.

"Nice moves there," said Ruby said to Huynher.

"You were pretty good too," he replied. "Do you want some punch?"

"Uh, yeah thanks."

"Be back in a sec." Huynher walked away as Ruby went and sat at a nearby walked up to the table. Weiss walked up to the table.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves," the heiress said as she sat down next to her partner.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie, Ruby."

"I mean…tonight is good."

"But?"

"I don't know what to say or do! We danced, we talked, we're about to have punch. Haven't we basically done all there is to do at a prom?"

"You really are a dolt."

"Weiss…"

"I can't believe I'm telling you to do this but…just be yourself. Don't worry about the dancing or the music or anything about the prom. Talk about weapon parts or video games or whatever else you like. Just be you."

"But if I say something stupid?"

"You already say a lot of stupid things, Ruby. Besides, I think that's part of your...charm."

"You really think so?"

"Looks like you're about to find out." Weiss pointed to Huynher who was coming back. "I better go." Weiss stood and left.

"Wait, Weiss, don't-"

"Hey," Huynher said as he returned with two glasses of punch.

"H-hey!" Ruby turned to him nervously. Huynher picked up on her tone.

"Uh, you okay?"

"Never better. Why do you ask?"

"You look a little tense is all. Wait, did Weiss say anything about me when I was gone?"

"No. No. We were just talking about…dust!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Right." Huynher handed Ruby her punch and sat down.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The two took a sip of their punch and stayed silent, aimlessly looking around and thinking of what to do next.

"So your codename."

"What about it?"

"Why Huynher? I mean, it's cool and all because it's your last name plus 'er' and it sounds like 'winner' but…why?"

"I thought it sounded cool. But I didn't actually think of it. Hayls did."

"Really?"

"She thought it was smart since when you say it, you think the codename is winner. It was certainly better than what I thought of."

"What was your other name?"

"I, uh…" Huynher frowned in embarrassment. "You really wanna know?"

"After that reaction, I have to."

"It was…Element…Boy…"

"Hmph…what!?"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"I'm sorry, I…why Element Boy though?"

"Because I was 14 and thought it was cool. Don't judge me."

"Maybe we should start calling you that instead."

"Don't be an ass about it, please."

"Sure thing, Element Boy." Ruby laughed a while as Huynher facepalmed.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope." Suddenly Yang came running up to their table and grabbed Huynher's hands.

"Heynicedancingwannadancecoollet'sgo!" she sped through her speech and dragged Huynher off to the floor again. She quickly got him dancing. "So…how's your evening?" she said with a smirk.

"What do you want, Yang?"

"Just to know how you feel."

"It's a nice break from things. I hate to admit it but this was a nice change of pace."

"Great, great. And what about Ruby?"

"Why do you want us to get together?"

"You guys would look cute together and it's my job as a sister to help her out."

"Shouldn't you be breaking my face for trying?"

"Would you prefer me to do that? Besides, I've seen the way you two shared looks at each other."

"Okay, fine. Let's say I do like her? What if she"

"She does. She's just waiting on you to make the first move."

"How can you tell?"

"Sisters tend to know these things. That and I think I'm getting the idea of reading people."

"Then you should be able to tell I'm a terrible romance."

"Maybe. But maybe that just might work with her. She isn't exactly fancy dinner person."

"I just…I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship or anything like that yet."

"You won't know unless you try."

"And what if I end up fucking up? What if it's the worst relationship ever, of all time?"

"It won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know. Go with me on it."

"I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

"Nope."

"I…need time to think, Yang. I'm gonna go get some air." Huynher stopped dancing and walked off the dance floor to the stairs. Going upstairs, he walked outside to the balcony and leaned over the railing, looking up and staring at the moon. He gazed in silence, undisturbed as he struggled to answer the questions he raised in his head. A few minutes passed by him until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Thinking about her?" Ruby asked as she joined Huynher.

"Yeah," he replied. "She would've liked this." He stared a while longer then turned to face her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Tonight, you're my date. I should be focusing on you."

"Really, Huynher, it's fine. I was planning to get some air myself." Ruby walked over to the boy and leaned over the balcony beside him. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the first dance I had with her. How my dancing back then was way worse than tonight."

"Says the boy who won dance against your date not too long ago."

"I kid you not, I was worse than Neptune if he had banana peels strapped to his shoes."

"Man, I would've paid money to see that."

"Well, you would've got your money's worth. That's for sure."

"So what was your first dance like?"

"Uhh…well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared at first."

"Wow. Our great mentor was actually scared for once?"

"Not scared. Fucking terrified."

"Really."

"I was afraid that I was gonna screw up and fall or step on her leg or something. But, she showed me step by step how to move my feet."

"And let me guess. You just got the hang of it."

"Oh no, I screwed up a lot and it took like a week of endless dancing to get right. But when I did get the hang of it, it was pretty smooth sailing from there on."

"I bet."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"The first day we met. Why'd you come up to me at dinner?"

"I just…you looked lonely. And I thought I'd say hi and get to know you."

"You weren't scared of me then? I did use your semblance for both fights that day."

"I…was a little. But I…I thought you could use a friend. I know what its like to be alone and not know or talk to anyone and…well the only way I made friends was when Jaune helped me after I blew up on the main ave. I figured I'd do the same and maybe make friends with you."

"I see."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Curiosity." The two stared at the moon awhile, taking in the moonlight before Ruby broke the silence.

"Can I say something crazy?"

"Uh, sure."

"What if I said…I liked you?"

"As a friend?"

"Maybe a little more?" Ruby began to blush.

"Would it be crazy if I said the same thing?"

"R-really?"

"I think you're cute, brave, admittedly a little stupid and childish at times, but I kinda like it at times."

"Ahaha…Thanks."

"What makes me special though?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you into me? I'm not exactly the most romantic person."

"Well, I think you're brave and smart. You can be a hardass at times but you do so to make us better. You're always there to help us and…I think you're kinda…cool."

"It's nothing…" The two looked into each other's eyes. They slowly closed as the leaned towards each other…

"LET ME GO!" screamed a voice. They both looked out to the origin of the voice.

"Blake?"

"She's in trouble." Huynher leapt onto the rail and aimed his right hand.

"You bought your blades?"

"Can we argue about this later?" He held his left hand out to Ruby who took it. Huynher fired Chiara's grapple hook to the ground and the duo ran towards the voice.

_Elsewhere…_

"Let her go, Cardin!" shouted Sun. Dove and Sky were restraining him. Cardin ignored him and was facing Blake who was restrained by Russel.

"Now why would someone like you be out with some monkey like him?" he questioned smugly.

"He's a person unlike you, you brute!" Blake screamed as she struggled to get free.

"You know, a little bird told me that there's more to that bow than meets the eye." Blake's eyes popped open in shock. How could he know?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not. Then I'm sure you should have no problems with me taking it off."

"CARDIN!" Sun cried. He tried so hard to rescue his date.

"NO!" Blake kicked and screamed but it was no use. Cardin removed the bow, revealing her Faunus cat ears were to him.

"Well, well, well…" said Cardin. "I guess you can hide a lot with a bow can't you, kitten?" Blake began to cry. Cardin turned to the crowd that had gathered around them. "Ladies and gentlemen! It turns out that the school's been harbouring a liar and a terrorist!" Some of the students observed the display and whispers spread like a wildfire. "This chick used to be part of the White Fang. A thief. A murderer. And we, the innocent students of this educational institution, have had our safety in jeopardy this entire time! Who knows what she could've planned. Maybe she was the reason the CCT collapsed a few months ago. Maybe she's the one responsible for breaking out those criminals at the start of the year. Maybe she's the one that caused the attack on the kingdom last year."

"Stop it!" Blake managed to break a hand free and claw at Cardin's face, leaving a mark. Cardin growled and punched her to the ground in retaliation.

"Fucking animal!" Cardin spat on the downed Blake.

"WINCHESTER!" Huynher cried as he and Ruby sprinted around the corner.

"Get him, boys," Cardin ordered. Russel nodded and ran at the pair. Dove and Sky knocked out Sun and followed.

"Rescue the others," Huynher spoke to Ruby. "I got Cardin." Ruby nodded and used her semblance to disappear. Russel drew his daggers as Huynher summoned Celestia and Chiara. Huynher easily blocked his attack and threw him against the wall. Dove and Sky attacked the boy together with their weapons but Huynher's skill reigned superior again. Cardin drew his mace and charged after his fallen teammates. He attacked relentlessly though Huynher dodged every strike. He finally counterattacked, disarmed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Nice to see you, Cursey," He said weakly.

"I warned you Cardin, but it seems brain has severe lag when it comes to listening."

"She lied to everyone, though. She's one of those monster freaks."

"No. YOU'RE the monster. Its people like you that drive this behaviour."

"Just like you, huh?" Cardin retained a small smirk as he spoke. Huynher looked at him with rage. He pressed Chiara harder against Cardin's throat.

"You really don't know how much I'd love to end here and now. But I wouldn't want to inconvenience Satan with little shits like you."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is. But that doesn't mean I won't break your face." Huynher smashed Cardin's head against the wall then brought it down to his knee, knocking him out. He released Cardin and turned to Ruby and Blake.

"Blake, it'll be okay," said Ruby, trying to comfort her teammate. Blake had crawled up in a ball, her face buried in her legs. "Blake…"

"No it won't!" she angrily stood and pushed Ruby away from her. Huynher ran up to Ruby and helped her up. "Now they all know!"

"Blake-"

"Why don't I just tell one of your secrets huh? Like how you and Huynher are trying to hook up!?" Ruby stood there, afraid of what her friend was saying.

"Blake!" Huynher defended. Blake turned to him.

"Oh and you. Would Hayley be happy that you've moved on? That you forgot her?"

"I never forgot her!"

"Then why are you here? Planning your next move? Your next kill?"

"Blake…"

"How did she die Huynher? HOW?"

'ENOUGH!"

"WHY, BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER?!" Huynher looked at her angry, but blankly. Blake had nothing but pure rage in her eyes but slowly realised her mistake. "No…No, Cameron, I-I'm sorry…" Huynher looked at the crowd. All of his friends now knew his darkest secret. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune, Weiss, Yang…and Ruby had looks of shock horror.

"Thanks for reminding me who I am…" Huynher turned and slowly walked away.

"Cam, wait!" Ruby tried to stop him, but Huynher copied her semblance and ran. Ruby looked back at Blake who broke into tears once more. Yang and Weiss ran to her side while Scarlet, Sage and Neptune went to Sun who slowly regained his consciousness. She looked back to where Huynher ran. "Huynher…"

_Recommended Music: Faded – Alan Walker_

**AN: Oh, you thought this was gonna be a happy night? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! F**K NO! THIS IS RWBY! WE DROPPED A PLOT NUKE HALFWAY THROUGH THE THIRD VOLUME AND MADE THINGS SIGNIFICANTLY DARKER! WE KILLED 3 MAIN CHARACTERS AND SLICED AN ARM OFF A PLOT ARMORED ONE! THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS HERE! NO ONE IS SAFE! That and the fact that almost every happy moment in anime normally gets crushed or ruined when they're just about to kiss or something (case in point). Anywho, a few of you may be a little confuzzled with the whole 'you killed her' thing, but hopefully it should make things clear over the remainder of this fic...unless you worked it out already. Kudos to you if you have. **

**Moving on, apologies for the week extra delay. This chapter was originally ready for last week but was significantly shorter than this version and a little messy in romantic aspects (even though this one was kinda the same). Also, suits can have hoodies. Look up executive hoodies. Just saying. Next chapter will be out soonish, but be warned; hearts will be shattered next time so you may need to bring tissues (unless you don't care about side character death, then you're fine). 'Til then partygoers, sorry for ruining your night (not really). Safe, I'm out.**


	61. Fallen Angel

_"She left me when I needed her the most…"_

_"How did she die?"_

_"Blade to the heart…_

_"How could you?"_

_"I couldn't save her…"_

_"Ask Hayley…"_

_"Hayley, please don't…"_

_"It's my fault she's gone…"_

_"Her blood is on your hands…"_

_"You killed MY daughter!"_

_"What if I can't protect you!?"_

_"WHY, BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!?"_

_"HAYLEY!"_

_"I love you…"_

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Huynher yelled as he slowed down, grabbed his tie and threw it off the cliff ahead. Having run halfway across Forever Fall, he tried to catch his breath then dropped to his knees, punching the ground angrily. The moon shined down upon him and he looked at its gaze. "I should have never come here! I should have never made friends! I SHOULD'VE DIED THAT NIGHT!" He fell to his hands and knees. "You should have never saved me that night." A few tears dropped down his face. "I was meant to die…and I…" He wept in silence, remembering every detail of the event and the horrific result. The wind blew back at him, but he didn't hear its whisper. "What the hell made me think I could have friends after what I did?"

"Oh, I dunno," said an annoying voice behind him. "Maybe it the thought of a new start with Beacon. Maybe it was the new friends ya made. Maybe it was that redhead you almost scored with."

"You…" Huynher raised his head in anger but didn't turn back.

"'Sup bitch," Reece said, holding Pure Havoc over his shoulder. "Miss me? I know all you readers did. Hashtag fanservice!"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just happened to be in the neighbourhood and thought I might say hi to one of my besties. That is if you still consider us besties."

"You fuck!" Huynher drew Chiara and bolted at Ree-

_Bang!_

"AH!" Huynher screamed. A sniper bullet from out of nowhere pierced his hip. He gripped his new pain and fell to his knees. His aura slowly began to tend the wound.

"Yeah, I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

"What's wrong?" Huynher slowly got up and raised his arms. "Too scared to take me alone."

"Not scared. It would just ruin the moment. After all, I have a very special guest with me and they'd very much like to have a few words with you." Another bullet shortly followed after his sentence. Huynher barely dodged the next and rolled behind a tree for cover from the unknown shooter. He switched his glasses to night vision and peered around the tree. A third bullet shot a mere inch away from the boy's face. Suddenly, a blonde haired girl leapt down beside Reece. Huynher looked at her and recognised her immediately.

"Magenta?"

"HHHAAA!" the girl cried. She charged at the boy with her spear, Heart Breaker. Huynher drew his blades and blocked the attack. The duo was locked in combat.

"Maggie, what the hell! What are you doing here?"

"YOU BASTARD!" She went in to strike him again. He did his best to block all her attacks but was pushed back to the edge of cliff in the process. Magenta thrusted forward, intent on pushing him off the edge. Huynher barely managed to evade the spear then pushed her back by ramming her with his shoulder. The girl slid across the dirt but stopped herself and retook her stance. "How could you kill her!?"

"Mags, what has Reece told you?"

"He told me it all. How you killed Hayley with the blade she made you the night she gave it to you. How you tried to kill him and end CHRM once and for all!"

"Maggie, he's lying. He's just trying to pit us against each other so he can take over the kingdom."

"Really, bro?" Reece said, joining Magenta. "The best excuse you can come up with is some takeover plan I apparently have?"

"You know it's true you prick!"

"LIAR!" Magenta shouted, charging again. Huynher weaved around her spear as best he could. After a while, Reece ran in and assisted Magenta. Ambushing Huynher from above, he laid a hard slash on Huynher's right arm with his axe, creating an opening for Magenta to stab at his left thigh. Huynher stumbled back receiving an uppercut from Reece and then attacked mid-air by Magenta. He put his blades up to block her spear but was still hit with enough force to send him into the ground hard.

"Haha, that was awesome," Reece said as he and Magenta regrouped.

"Stay focused," Magenta ordered.

"Oh, come on. You know it was."

"Magenta…" Huynher said between breaths. He could feel his aura had significantly depleted. He pushed himself up to his feet and raised his hands defensively. "You need to hear me out. What happened isn't what you think."

"Oh, you're right," said Reece. "It's much worse."

"Where were you that night, jackass!? How is it you know so much!?"

"I think the bigger question to ask is why are you trying to kill us all? Is it because you failed as a leader when we got busted? Is it revenge because we had to leave?"

"Maggie, listen to his bullshit! Why would I bring us down!? Why would I be angry that you left!?"

"Did you kill her?" Magenta asked calmly.

"Mags, it's more complicated than just-"

_"Did you kill her?"_ she repeated sternly. Huynher remained quiet, feeling guilt rush over him.

"Yes…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Magenta charged once again, thrusting forward at the boy's chest.

"Mags, I don't wanna fight you! You have to let me expla-" The boy was cut off when he hit in the back of the head with stock of a shotgun.

"Shotgun to the face!" Reece called. Huynher tumbled across the dirt hard but quickly slid to his feet and rushed Reece in retaliation. The Faunus raised Pure Havoc upright and shot at him. Huynher managed to weave around the sprays and went in to strike him. He lunged forward and jumped for an aerial slash with Celestia. Reece quickly put his axe up to defend himself then forced him aside. Huynher landed on his feet, immediately jumping back in for another opportunity. Reece crouched when Huynher got close, allowing Magenta to jump over him and intercept Huynher with her spear. She beat Huynher back then advanced on him again. Huynher flipped to his feet as he landed and prepared for her attack. Magenta threw her spear at the boy's face to which Huynher blocked with his blades.

"Switch!" Magenta called. Reece suddenly jumped over her, dropping Pure Havoc down and grabbed Heart Breaker before lunging at Huynher and slashing down. Huynher blocked his attack easy enough but Reece continued to press his attack. Magenta quickly came in to assist Reece, slowly getting the upper hand on Huynher. Soon Huynher was overwhelmed by their fast and coordinated teamwork. By the time his opponents switched weapons again, he found himself hardly able to keep up with just his blades. Magenta eventually got the upper hand on him and went ahead of Reece to fight Huynher on her own.

The duo fought awhile with Magenta unable to land a hit and Huynher unable to get in close. Soon Magenta swung down with Heart Breaker, giving Huynher a chance to weave around the spear, roll behind her and kick her in the back away from him. His victory was short lived when Reece almost immediately attacked him from above, nearly decapitating Huynher. Huynher barely held Celestia up in time to stop the attack, but the force of Reece's axe pushed him into the dirt. The Faunus followed up by shooting at Huynher with Pure Havoc. Huynher flipped to his feet and weaved around the spray as best he could before going in to strike once more, Reece went to counter and the boys clashed. Magenta suddenly rushed at Huynher from behind and went in to strike him. Huynher noticed and quickly diverted Chiara to defend him.

He struggled to contend with both freedom fighters. Eventually, both Magenta and Reece backed off and went to strike them simultaneously. Huynher inhumanly defended himself against both of them but was overpowered when Reece feinted and struck his side. Having let his guard down, Magenta slashed him in the leg with Heart Breaker and then kicked him in the side of the head over to Reece. Reece then slashed Huynher across the chest then kneed him back to Magenta, who struck him multiple times before smacking him back again. Finally, Reece struck Huynher in the face with his axe, assisted with the recoil from his last shotgun blast and sent him flying through a large tree. Huynher's aura flashed then disappeared before he tumbled to the ground and crashed into another tree. His now broken glasses fell off his face.

"Well, looks like we're almost wrapped up here," Reece said smugly. "You want to do the honors or shall I?"

"Stop talking," Magenta said annoyed. She and Reece walked over to their ex-friend. Huynher stumbled to his feet, holding the tree to support him.

"Mags, you gotta stop this," he panted. "You've gotta let me explain."

"Even in its dying breath, the snake still feeds venom," Reece said, reloading Pure Havoc. "All this simply because you hid the truth."

"Magenta, don't listen to him. He's lying and he knows more than what he's said. You have to believe me."

"Why should I?" She snapped. "You've lied to me all this time since she died! The festival, seeing Reece, the CCT incident! Every time you've called me, you lied!"

"I was going to tell you everything, Mags. I just…I didn't know how to break it to you."

"You tried to hunt Reece down!"

"He's hiding something from us both, Maggie! He's the liar!"

"You want to end CHRM!"

"Mags, you know me! You know how I was after it happened! I emotionally broke down in front of you! Why would I stage it all!? Why would I want to end us!?"

"Look, I don't mean to rush you two, but I'd like to get home soon," Reece said, scratching his head impatiently. "I've got a few episodes of Adventure Time queued up on Netflix. So if we can speed this up, he killed Hayls, never told you about it, lied to you about me, tried to use you to kill me and basically is having delusions now claiming he's the victim of it all."

"Magenta, you know how much I cared about her. About you. About the team." Huynher sheathed his blades. "Please, don't do this. Just hear me out. I'll tell you everything I know." Magenta tried to keep her neutral face, but curiosity soon made her think.

"And what exactly do you plan to tell her, Cam?" Reece stepped forward. "Are you gonna tell her how you're not responsible for her murder? That it's not your fault? What good reason encourages a man to kill the one he loves!? What excuse justifies murdering our teammate!"

"You know what happened you bastard!"

"And the train doesn't seem to stop. Instead of taking responsibility for her death, you're blaming me for somehow being involved? Have you no guilt? No remorse whatsoever?"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh, the bullshit coming out of your mouth only disgusts me more. I wonder what she thinks of you right now."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Huynher dashed towards Reece in rage.

"And there's the trigger." Reece and Magenta prepared to strike him together, but Huynher ducked and slid underneath their weapons and behind them. He quickly turned then redirected his speed to jump and knee Reece in the back of the head. Reece stumbled forward as Magenta attacked Huynher back. Huynher dodged and deflected her strikes before getting in close enough to kick her away. Reece returned and struck Huynher in the back with Pure Havoc. Huynher gave a shout of pain as he the axe cut across him. Reece went to cut at his head but Huynher blocked the attack with Chiara. With what strength he had left, he got in close and delivered a massive suckerpunch to Reece with enough force to send him over the cliff nearby.

"Reece!" Magenta cried. She turned to Huynher angrily and rushed him once more. Huynher weaved as best he could around the spear before grabbing onto it. He wrestled his teammate over it, trying to disarm her of it, but her rage fuelled her strength.

"Enough Magenta!" he cried. "Stop this!" But she didn't. Eventually, Magenta let go of the spear with her left hand and a hidden blade came out. She stabbed the boy in the chest with her blade, Soul's Grace. Huynher tried hard not to allow the pain to fade his strength. He tripped the girl up and disarmed her before throwing her spear aside and jumping away for distance. Magenta immediately hopped back up and faced him, blade at the ready.

"You were our leader! You betrayed us!"

"He betrayed us, Mags! How do you think he knows this stuff?" Magenta raised her arm and fired with her blade. Huynher tried to jump around the bullets but was hit by the last two in the leg. He fell to the dirt hard, feeling the pain blood of the wound. He struggled to get up, barely with enough time to see Magenta lunging at him. He put his blades up, managing to parry her blade and counter her with a punch to her stomach. He followed through with a hit to her leg, bringing her down to a leg, then a kick to the face. Magenta rolled across the dirt as Huynher fell to his knees from his injuries. The pair slowly got up and readied themselves.

"I don't wanna fight you, Mags…" Huynher cried. "Hayls wouldn't want-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Magenta yelled. She raised her blade and fired at the boy. Huynher quickly dashed and rolled to a nearby rock for cover. Magenta fired until empty then picked up her spear nearby. "Now you will pay for her death." Suddenly she vanished into the air. Huynher quickly looked over to see she wasn't there anymore and panicked.

"Shit! MAGS!" Huynher slowly moved out of cover, watching his surroundings. "I swear, Maggie, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me what it is, Cam!" Magenta's voice called beside him. He quickly turned to where it originated from.

"What happened that night isn't what he's told you. Reece was there too, I know it."

"Why would he lie to me?"

"I know it sounds bizarre but he's trying to take over Vale."

"And how exactly would he do that?

"That night, he was there. He has these mind-control darts. I think Hayls-"

"Stop lying to me! You admitted it!"

"I never wanted to hurt her! I loved her!"

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"SHE MADE ME DO IT, MA-ARGH!" Huynher received a slash from Heart Breaker to his hip. Huynher clenched at his wound, trying hard to stay on his feet. "PLEASE MAGS, LISTEN TO ME!" Huynher took another strike to his back with Soul's Grace. Magenta continued to ambush him. Huynher got hit one way or another with every strike. The hooded boy eventually failed and he fell onto the dirt. Magenta revealed herself next to him.

"Why?" She lowered her weapon. "Why'd you do it?"

"Magenta…I never wanted to harm her…"

"BULLSHIT! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!"

"REECE TURNED HER AGAINST ME!"

"LIAR!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH, MAGENTA!" Tears fell down Huynher's face. "You know I loved her…"

"I hope you burn in hell." She put her boot on his chest and positioned Heart Breaker's spear tip at Huynher's neck. "You fucking curse."

"I'm sorry…" Huynher said through his tears. "I'm sorry I never told you everything. I'm sorry I lied about Hayley. About Reece. I'm sorry I couldn't muster the courage to tell you. I thought I was protecting you but…I only wanted to hide from what you'd think of me."

"You think a few cheap words makes it all better!?"

"I know it doesn't. You have every right to be angry. You have every right to blame me, Mags. You can kill me now and I'll die knowing you had the right to. But please, if you do end me here, find out what he knows. He's lied to us both, I know it. Please…if not for me, then for her." Magenta's face alternated between sorrow and anger. Her arms shook, unsure of what she should do. In the end, she raised her spear and steadied her arms, preparing for the kill.

_Clang!_

Magenta attack was blocked by another polearm. The attacker forced her back and stood in front of Huynher defensively.

"Ruby?" Huynher mumbled.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" shouted Ruby, Crescent Rose in hand.

"You…" Magenta said.

"Ruby, get out of here!" Huynher cried.

"I'm not going to leave you."

"My quarrel is with him, not you," Magenta said. "Run off, girl."

"You want him; you've gotta go through me."

"Have you any idea what he's done? He murdered his girlfriend. He's trying to hurt my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend is a psycho! He's planning some sort of scheme to take the kingdom!"

"Is that what he's told you?"

"It's what I've seen. Huynher gave everything for you! Why would his friend want to hunt him down without good reason? Why would he kill Hayley without good reason?"

"Ruby, stop defending me!" Huynher growled. "I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are!" Ruby turned back to him angrily. "I don't care what you've done, I'm saving you." Suddenly a shadow flew up the cliff and descended behind Magenta.

"Ahhh, sorry for the delay," Reece said as he landed, sheathing his mechanical wings. "You'd not believe what kinda shit you can find in the forest. Seriously, I literally fell into a stack of por…" He quickly noticed Ruby and evaluated the situation at hand. "Well…shit."

"Reece…" Magenta started. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Are you really listening to his shi-"

"Answer the question." Magenta turned, spear pointed at Reece now.

"You really wanna know? I was there."

"What?"

"I was there when she died, yes."

"Huynher was telling the truth."

"Either way, it doesn't change the fact that he killed Hayley."

"It changes everything." Magenta raised her spear at him. "What are you hiding!?"

"I really hoped it didn't come to this, babe." Reece raised Silent Havoc and shot a dart at Magenta's forehead.

"MAGS!" Huynher cried. Magenta stumbled around and screamed as the dart clutched to her head and activated. Within seconds, she stopped screaming and stood upright. She turned around, her eyes burning blood red.

"Don't worry too much," Reece said as he walked up to the possessed Magenta. "I'll just alter her memories when we're through with you."

"Like hell, you will!" Ruby said, readying Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, no!" Huynher urged.

"I don't have time for this," Reece said annoyed. He fired another dart at Ruby's head, but the scythe wielder cut the dart before it could touch her.

"Is that all you got?"

"I admire your resistance and bravery, Ruby, but even you know you can't take me alone," mocked Reece. "What makes you think you can take two of me?"

"Let her go asshole! This is between me and you!"

"Alright then, she has 10 seconds to walk away."

"Ruby, leave!"

"I'm not leaving without you," she protested.

"You have a team, Rubes! Think of them."

"SO DO YOU! YOU HAVE US!"

"I'M NOT WORTH IT, RUBY! JUST RUN!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"RUBY, RUN! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE!"

"Well kids, I'm afraid that's time," said Reece.

"Ruby, please!" Huynher pleaded. "Don't die for my mistakes."

"This is your last chance sweetheart. Walk away and I promise I won't kill you...yet." Ruby didn't move. Instead, she cocked Crescent Rose and readied herself.

"RUBY, DON'T!"

"So be it." Reece raised Pure Havoc at her. "Let's see what you got red riding hood."

With a battle cry, Ruby bolted towards Reece with her semblance. She rushed in and swung her scythe down on him. Reece quickly raised Pure Havoc to defend himself. Ruby fired a shot from Crescent Rose, throwing her opponent off balance as she retreated. She rushed in to follow up but a cloaked Magenta appeared in front of her and intercepted her attack by laying a slash across Ruby's chest. Ruby was hurt but she stayed strong. She dug her weapon into the ground to prevent her from sliding back any further. She looked up to see her attackers had disappeared from view. Keeping her head on a swivel, she looked around for any signs of them. She tried to focus her senses to stay alert. Suddenly, a sniper bullet came from her left. Ruby quickly dodged and fired in the direction the bullet came, hitting Magenta and forcing her out of her camouflage.

Magenta switched Heart Breaker to spear mode and ran at Ruby. Ruby ran at Magenta and the two polearm wielders clashed. Slashes and strikes were exchanged between the two fighters, but neither could overcome the other. Magenta was soon forced back when Ruby slashed downwards with the assisted recoil of a previous shot. Quickly switching Heart Breaker to sniper rifle mode, Magenta started firing at Ruby. Ruby did her best to deflect the bullets before switching her own weapon to a sniper. She prepared to fire back when Reece struck her from above. Ruby flew across the area and hit the ground hard but got to her feet as swiftly as she could. She fired at Reece who was running up to her intent on another strike. He dodged and deflected her bullets before Ruby switched Crescent Rose back to scythe mode.

Reece swung Pure Havoc down on her to which she blocked. He continued to lay down multiple strikes to which she continued to defend against until she saw an opportunity to counter. Ruby went to strike his side, but the boy blocked the scythe. He managed to hook the scythe blade under the neck of his axe and pulled Crescent Rose and Ruby over his back towards Magenta. Magenta stuck Heart Breaker's spear head in the ground and use it to vault up to the airborne Ruby and delivered a hard kick to her head, hitting her back to Reece who fired a shotgun spray at the girl as she passed him. Ruby's aura flashed, signifying the last of it being used as she crashed to the dirt.

"Ruby!" Huynher cried, still laying on the ground.

"Disappointing," Reece said, resting his axe on his shoulder. "I thought you'd have just a little bit more fight in you, Ruby. But I 'spose it doesn't matter now." Reece turned to Magenta. "Be a dear and take care of her, won't you, bae?" Magenta walked up to Ruby, spear in hand.

"Magenta, you have to fight him!" Ruby cried. "Think about the people you care about! Think about why you fight!" The girl did not listen. She walked up to Ruby and raised it in front of her face.

"Don't miss, sweetie!" Reece chuckled. Magenta raised Heart Breaker above Ruby's head and prepared to execute her. Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. A moment passed, and in the following instant, the spear plummeted down on the Rose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing…

.

.

.

Ruby felt nothing. She opened her eyes slowly, somewhat afraid of whatever afterlife she found. A figure stood right in front of her. She saw Magenta behind the figure, eyes in shock. The unnatural red from the dart slowly disappeared as the girl gave a small gasp for air and dropped her spear.

"No…" she whispered when she realised what happened. Huynher stabbed Magenta in the chest, through her heart. He tensed for a second taking in a breath before immediately withdrew Chiara and lowered her to the ground, holding her in his arms. Time appeared to slow down for them as they said their last words to each other.

_Recommended Music: Angels - Cengizhan Yavuzer_

"I'm sorry," Huynher said, holding her close.

"You…you didn't kill her?" Magenta asked.

"I…I did, Mags. But that night…she made me kill her. Reece turned her against me and she tried to save me."

"So he lied..."

"You're…you're gonna be okay, Mags. Just stay with me. I'm gonna get help."

"No…you can't save me, Cam."

"Don't you dare say that, Maggie! I'm gonna get you back to Beacon and you're gonna be alright!" He tried to lift her but he was too weak. Tears ran down his eyes.

"Huynher, you can't-"

"I am your leader and I forbid you to say such things!" He tried so hard and finally picked her up. He tried to stand but his legs before they gave way and he was on his knees again. "I…I will save you!"

"You don't have to be afraid."

"Please, Maggie! Don't give up on me." He put his hand around her neck, checking for a pulse. "I need you here!"

"Promise me you'll stop him. Promise me you won't give up."

"Magenta, stop it! You'll make it!"

"Cam…"

"PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" he pleaded. He felt her pulse slow. "Please...I can't do this without you."

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." Huynher shook his head in disbelief. "Be strong…Be brave…Be the hero…the world needs…" Magenta leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maggie…no…"

"Goodbye…" Suddenly, the girl's breathing had stopped. "…Cam…" A tear escaped her eye as her last breath disappeared.

"Magenta? Magenta, wake up! MA-MAGS, COME ON!" Huynher shook his teammate. He couldn't feel a pulse anymore. "NO!" He hugged his now dead teammate. "MAGGIE, COME ON! MAGS! Mags…Magenta..." Tears poured out of his eyes as rain began to fall and time returned to normal. He closed her eyes and wept over her body. He had failed again. Another one of his team, slain by his hand. The rain drowned out the sound of his crying.

"You…you didn't," Reece said, walking up to him with a face of disbelief.

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" With the strength Huynher had left, he went to strike him. Reece readied Pure Havoc and knocked him back, leaving a huge slash on his chest. Huynher was thrown into the mud.

"YOU MURDERED HER! JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH HAYLS, YOU FUCK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DIE!" Reece shot at Huynher with his shotgun but the boy got to his feet and avoided the sprays before rushing once more.

"YOU DID THIS!" Huynher lunged in again only to be smashed across the head with the blunt end of Pure Havoc. The boy was flung across the dirt again, finding it harder to move.

"YOU COULDN'T FUCKING DO IT COULD YOU!?" Reece marched up to the still grounded Huynher and stomped on his chest. "YOU COULDN'T FUCKING LAY OVER AND DIE!" He lowered his shotgun to Huynher's face.

"YOU BROUGHT HER HERE TO KILL-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Reece stomped on his chest again. "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU KILLED THEM BOTH! REST IN THE PEACE YOU FUCKING DESERVE, BASTARD!" Reece pulled the trigger but missed his target when Ruby tackled him off of Huynher.

"Stay away from him!" she yelled.

"YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND! NOW I'LL TAKE YOURS!" Reece threw Ruby off him and shot a few rounds from Silent Havoc at her. Ruby ran to her scythe, switched to sniper mode and fired back. Reece flipped to his feet and bolted at her. Running out of ammo, Ruby switched to scythe and readied herself. Reece threw Pure Havoc at Ruby but she easily blocked the axe. Reece caught the axe whilst it was still airborne and swung down on her in fury. Ruby struggled to defend herself against the force of Reece's strikes but soon was bested by him when her strength gave way and was forced back hard. Reece walked up to her again, aura glowing so that it was visible to her. Ruby pushed herself to get up and attack him. She jumped into the air and swung down, but Reece lunged forward, both dodging the attack and stabbing Ruby in the stomach with Silent Havoc.

"GAH!" the girl shrieked in pain. She could feel her wound get bigger as Reece's semblance disintegrated some of her flesh.

"RUBY!" Huynher screamed. Reece pulled out the blade painfully slow. Ruby gasped for air, dropping her scythe and putting her hands on her wound. Reece then proceeded to punch the girl in the face and into the ground.

"NO!" Huynher pushed himself to get up and ran at Reece. He went in for a slash but Reece blocked it. Huynher picked up Crescent Rose and Heart Breaker and violently swung at Reece. Reece easily blocked his sloppy attacks and laid another slash to his back. Huynher tumbled into the mud again. Huynher tried to get up but his body gave way and he couldn't move. He looked up at Reece who lowered Pure Havoc to Ruby's head. "Let her go…"

"Look at the bright side, at least she didn't die by your hand." Reece prepared to pull the trigger when he put his left hand to his ear. "What could it possibly be this time?" The rain filled his silence. "You fucked up again!?" He waited. Huynher made out that his eyes had widened. "That's impossible..." Huynher tried to crawl over to Ruby.

_BANG!_

"NO!" Huynher shouted fearing the worst.

"I'll be there soon." Reece lowered his hand from his ear and sheathed his axe. "She's not dead. Not yet at least. Enjoy the few seconds you have before she bleeds out." Reece turned to the cliff and whistled. A bullhead shot up from the cliffside and hovered near Reece. He jumped aboard. "The world is changing, Huynher. Unfortunately, you've chosen not to be part of it." He closed the door and the ship flew off. Huynher looked to Ruby.

"Ruby!" he started to crawl over to her. She was breathing but barely. Huynher started to lose consciousness.

"THEY'RE OVER HERE!" shouted a voice behind them.

"Ruby..." Huynher reached for her hand, a mere centimetre away from her. He tried to stretch but blacked out before he could.

_Recommended Music: Anthem of the Angels – Breaking Benjamin_

**AN: Well...that was grim. Betcha didn't see this com-**

**Reece: YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!**

**Oh...crap...**

**Reece: I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ASSHO-**

**WAIT! SOMEONE'S GIVEN YOU A NEW SHIP NAME!**

**Reece: ...What?**

**You and Nora. The All-Nighter. (Shout out to Energy Dragon Slayer. Now I'm kinda curious who'd outlast the other...NO, THAT DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING!)**

**Reece: I...I...I'm...going for a walk...**

**Okay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Umm...moving on...I guess? So...death. Anyone cry? No? Oh, you were expecting a backstory chapter? Ahahahaha-does this look like backstory to you? This is RWBY! We killed a semi-major/supporting character and disintegrated her body as well as forever sink the number 1 ship after making it canon for 10 seconds in just 3 volumes! NO ONE IS PLOT ARMORED! ****But there is a silver lining here! It's my birthday! (Unless you're reading at a later date...then it's not)**

_**Distinctive cricket noise...before raising of pitchforks and torches...**_

**...I'll get in the bunker again. If you're a bit (or a lot) confused at what the hell just happened and why hopefully the next chapter (which is backstory...kinda) clears everything up. This chap was originally ready to go the week after the last one but was only half of what it is now and was a little jumbly, so apologies for the month and a half delay. Also for those out there who may or may not be questioning the death conversation, yes it is like the assassination speeches in AC. Next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did but will take a bit of time. So 'til then lovely world, start getting hyped for Vol. 4 (or do what Spongebob does and tell yourself you don't need it no matter what)! Only a few weeks to go! Safe, I'm out.**


	62. Before the Storm

_"With that little job done and almost everything set in motion, we just need to deal with the few pricks who stand in the way."_

_"How do you break the broken?"_

_"That's it! I'm heading to Mistral."_

_"What are you planning?"_

_"Never you mind."_

_"Reece!?"_

_"Miss me that much, sweetheart?"_

_One week before the Beacon Dance, cut to Sanctum Academy…_

"God, that test was brutal!" Magenta said as she entered her dorm.

"Tell me about it," her roommate said as she closed their door. "Must…rest…brain…" she slumped onto her bed after dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes. Magenta did the same.

"I hate Professor Sarge."

"Is that even a last name? Sarge?"

"Hell if I know." The girls enjoyed the silence until a scroll beeped. "What's up?"

"Just my BF sending me love. Speaking of boyfriends, when exactly am I gonna meet this hubby of yours, Mags?"

"Yeah right. My so called hubby disgraces the meaning of the word."

"You're so mean, girl."

"Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he can be such a pain in the ass when he wants to be. He has his moments. Though sometimes I do wonder what he's doing in all that time he has."

"You don't think he's cheating on you, do you?"

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Oh my gosh, has he cheated on you before?"

"Let's just say we had a system that he disobeyed a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you meet him, you'll understand."

_Knock knock_

"Can you get that?"

"I did it last time."

"I'm too comfy though."

"That makes two of us."

"Fine, I'll get the damn door." Magenta pushed herself off her bed and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Oh, you know," the person behind the door said. Magenta recognized that voice and opened the door. "The disgrace of the word hubby."

"Reece!?"

"Miss me that much, sweetheart?" Reece said.

"Oh my god!" Magenta hugged him tightly and Reece hugged her back. "Reece, I…wha-what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my bae?"

"And you didn't think to call me first?"

"The CCT's still down in Vale."

"And that stopped you from calling me before it went down because? Also, letters work too."

"I've been…busy."

"Actually doing work for once?"

"What, is that so hard to believe?"

"Who's at the door?" Magenta's roomie asked as she came to the door. Reece looked over to her and checked her out.

"And who might you be, darling?" He reached for her hand and took it in his.

"Um, Nevada."

"Nevada? Pleasure." He kissed the back of her hand, making Nevada blush and Magenta shake her head.

"Uh…thanks?"

"Hey, are you busy this week? I could use someone to show me around Mistral."

"I'm standing right here, moron," said Magenta.

"Can we call it off-week?"

"You're in debt to me over 40 on-weeks and she has a boyfriend."

"This is your boyfriend?" Nevada asked Magenta.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh, your words wound me, babe," Reece said covering his heart and pretending to be shot.

"You're cool with what he just tried to pull a minute ago?" Nevada asked again.

"We have an interesting relationship," Magenta replied. "So what are you really doing here, Reece?"

"I told you," said Reece "Came here to see you."

"Well, that's a first from you. Oh yeah, Cam said he was looking to catch up with you."

"Is he just?" Reece's tone changed immediately.

"Yeah. He asked me the last time I saw before the CCT went down."

"I see…" Reece looked to the side with saddened eyes.

"Reece is…is something wrong?" Magenta started to look concerned.

"I…think we should go somewhere a little more…private for this talk."

"Oh. Um, o-okay." Magenta turned to Nevada. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Nevada left the room and left the two alone. Magenta closed the door.

"So, what's up?"

"It's about Cam."

"What about him? Is he doing alright?"

"I'm sure he is...but he shouldn't be."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I...I don't know how to break this to you easily…Did he ever tell you what happened to Hayley?"

"No. Not completely. Why?"

"You're not gonna believe me at first, but it's all true."

"Reece, you're starting to scare me. What's happened?"

"He killed her, Magenta. Cameron killed Hayley."

"He did what!?"

"When I found out, I asked the police on how. Autopsy said blade to the heart. She couldn't be saved."

"I…No…that…that's not him. Th-that…can't be…he loved her."

"It's true, Mags. He's betrayed us. And he's planning to kill us all."

"What?"

"Ever since I saw him last, he's been on a wild hunt after me. He says that everything we fought for was wrong and he wants to end CHRM."

"But…why?"

"No clue, but he's driven to kill us both. I tried to contact you but he took out the CCT when he found out I was there. Nearly took me down as well."

"I…I don't believe it." Magenta sat on her bed in shocked. A few tears left her eyes.

"Magenta, the Cam we know is gone. I don't know why he's doing what he's doing, but he's responsible for Hayley's death and is planning to end us too. I've tried to reason with him but every time I've tried he's responded with violence. He's taken just about every White Fang base in Vale to get to me and left nothing but havoc in his path. Whatever he's fighting for now, he's not who we remember."

"What do we do?"

"We have to defend ourselves. We need to find out why he's doing this and why he murdered Hayls. If he wants a fight, we give him one."

_2 days later, cut to a White Fang Base…_

_SWISHSWISHSTABSWISHSTABSTABSWISHSTABSTABSWISHSWISHSWISHSWISHSWISH-SHING!_

Adam breathed hard as he held Wilt in a finishing stance. A number of Atlesian Knight 200 models surrounded him, armed with guns and blade arms. He waited a few seconds before all the robots around him slowly fell to pieces in clean slices. When the head of the last android began to fall, Adam swung his blade rapidly at it, cutting it further into a dozen pieces before it touched the ground. He stood upright and flicked his sword to out before sheathing it…only to draw it once more when someone snuck up behind him. The tip of his chokutō virtually kissed his ambusher's nose.

"Wow, your reflexes are really good," Mercury said, unphased by the blade in front of him.

"What do you want?" Adam replied annoyed.

"I'm bored. Roman's hogging the Netflix, Emerald and Neo are doing…whatever it is girls do, got no idea what Cinder's doing, Mr Boom Boom isn't back from his business trip so I can't annoy him, and we've just run out of booze. I thought you'd be doing something fun."

"We're not friends." Adam sheathed his sword and returned to the broken droids.

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"You know I don't associate with any humans. Why exactly would you want to hang out with me?"

"I dunno. You're an angry guy. I'm a bit of an angry guy. You're a sociopath. I'm a bit of a sociopath. You like killing things. I like killing things."

"If you're done you can leave."

"Jeez, fine." Mercury put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "God, I feel like I'm the only one around here who…" He stopped when he saw Magenta walking into the base. He whistled low to himself then quickly fixed his hair and walked up to her. "You look a little lost there, babe." He said to her. "You need help getting around?"

"Thanks, buddy, but I've already got an escort," Magenta replied with salt in her voice.

"Well, I don't see them around. Maybe I could show you around instead."

_Snick!_

"Please, don't harass the lady," Reece said unimpressed, Stealth Havoc's blade at the back of his neck.

"Well, look who's back from his vacation."

"Oh yeah. Was a blast. Should've sent ya a postcard. You missed out on the beautiful weather. Now if you don't mind, could you politely fuck off? I'm trying to talk to my girl." He sheathed his blade.

"Oh, I should've guessed it was another two buck hoe."

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Magenta said angrily.

"Look, I've got nothing against you or your job or anything like that, quite frankly I think I could use some company with you tonight as well, but your client is a bit of an asshole and has a tendency to hire possible friends of yours twice a week. If it makes you feel any better, you're probably the most respectable one he's brought home so far, but the fact that you're with him in the first place pretty much drops you to the bottom of cheap girls on the street. Also, you should probably know you're sleeping with a psycho so...yeah." Magenta stared at Mercury in disgust, wanting to hurt him. Instead, she turned to Reece.

"Something you wanna tell me, Reece?"

"Uh…I love you?" Reece said as innocently as he could. Magenta simply blinked unimpressed.

"You and I are gonna have a **long** conversation when we're done." She turned back to Mercury. "As for you, I'm expecting an apology."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Mercury mocked.

"No." Magenta drew her blade and raised it at Mercury's neck in the blink of and eye. "But I'll hurt yours." Mercury simply stared with shocked look.

"Something tells me you're not a hooker…"

"What was your first clue?" Reece said.

"Tell me you're killing him," Emerald said as she walked up to them.

"I'm not," Reece replied. "She is."

"What, did he try and hit on her?"

"He probably wished he did that instead."

"I'm still waiting for my apology," Magenta said. Mercury tried to call the bluff on her, but saw her eyes weren't taking crap.

"I'm sorry," Mercury said in a sarcastic voice. "Happy?"

"It'll do, Lead-head." Magenta sheathed her blade.

"Wow, I've never seen him apologize for anything," Emerald said. "Wait…Lead-head?"

"Yep."

"Is she…your-"

"Yep."

"You went to Mistral for your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"How does someone like you end up with someone like her though?"

"Good looks, suave moves and overall badassness. And a huge cock."

"Right, because half an inch long is supposed to be impressive," Mercury said with a smirk.

"Well, it is compared to the hole you have going to the fucking underworld in your pants, metal legs."

"Okay, that was alright," Emerald laughed.

"Fuck off, bitch," Mercury snapped.

"Asshole."

"These are your friends?" Magenta questioned.

"Mor like forced aquaintances," Reece said unimpressed. Suddenly the torso of an Atlesian Paladin came crashing through the wall and landed next to the group. The mech glowed a crimson red before vanishing before them. Reece gave out a sigh. "Really, really, really, really, really, really, psychotic, assholic, annoying, dimwitted, admittedly somewhat sexy, forced acquaintances. No homo intended." Adam came through the hole in the wall.

"Why is there another human in my base?" he growled.

"Sweetheart, could you give us all minute?" Reece asked, losing patience. He, Emerald and Mercury walked over to Adam.

"Care to tell me why you've bought another freedom fighter here?"

"Wannabe Raiden, calm your farm. She's here to help."

"Oh, is she crazy too?" Mercury asked.

"Say that to me again, fuckface! See what happens! Anywho, going off my plan she's my magic bullet against the Curse."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight…how exactly."

"She's a freedom fighter and a friend of his. Huynher's too compassionate to harm her. As such, if we got her to fight him…"

"He'd be reluctant to fight back," said Emerald.

"Alright, finally seeing some heads turn."

"So what then? We just set a trap and have her fight for us?"

"No. Doing so might get her suspicious of us, especially if he brings backup. We'd need to isolate him."

"How do you plan to do that?" Adam asked.

"I'll work something. But until he's dealt with, absolutely no operations are to be done unless I approve."

"So what do we do?"

"Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't make any scenes and don't get in my way." Reece turned and went back over to Magenta. "You okay?"

"Your acquaintances are just peachy."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"So have you got a plan of attack?"

"Well, the only thing I know we have to do is to isolate him. Turns out he's made a number of new friends who may or may not have significant fighting abilities even for us."

"So I've heard. Do we have a strategy for them then?"

"Yeah, no."

"Great. We have nothing."

"You have nothing. I, on the other hand, have beer." Reece went over to the fridge nearby and opened it. He looked around for a drink but found the fridge cleared out of alcohol. A line of sticky notes were stuck to the back of the fridge.

_IOU booze. Roman._

_Not me. Mercury did it._

_Emerald did it._

_Did not._

_Neo did it._

_Mitty did it._

_Tucker did it._

_STOP LEAVING GODDAMN NOTES ON THE BACK IF THE FRIDGE!_

_YOU STOP LEAVING NOTES ON THE BACK OF THE FRIDGE!_

"I'm gonna kill them," Reece groaned silently. "I'm going to kill them all." He shut the fridge angrily and walked back past Magenta. "Let's go."

"What?"

"There's nothing good in the fridge and I want a drink."

"We can't screw around, Reece. I thought you said this was serious."

"We're not screwing around. I'd have to take you on a date first. Although technically speaking, this could count as a date."

"We need to focus on Cam."

"And we will, but we've just got back to Vale and its lunch time. Besides, maybe a walk in the city may help us think of something." Magenta turned to the side unimpressed with her boyfriend and thought.

"No more than a couple hours out."

"There we go! MITTY!"

"Yes, sir," Mitty said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Magenta shrieked in surprise.

"Yeah, he has a tendency to do that," Reece said. "Mitty, take the lady's bags to her room then go get me some beer."

"Yes, sir!" Mitty said. He quickly grabbed Magenta's bags and ran off. Once he was gone, Reece held out an arm to Magenta.

"Shall we m'lady?"

_Later that day, cut to streets of Vale…_

"I said no more than a couple hours!" Magenta yelled at Reece as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Relax," the boy replied. "So we've gone a little over time."

"It's been over 4 hours, Reece! We went to the other side of Vale and waited an eternity to get a drink that you didn't even like!"

"Hey, it's good to be adventurous."

"And wait 4 hours?"

"Not my fault they have bad management. Besides, you had your first beer."

"It was disgusting and bitter. And that was a low-end drink?"

"Well, what did you expect it to taste like? It's not a coke or lemonade."

"You basically forced me to have a taste."

"No, I peer-pressured you. Bit of a difference. Also, you're of legal age to drink now, and who better to have your first one with than with your boyfriend."

"I can't believe you're my boyfriend sometimes."

"I love you too, angel." The duo continued walking down the street in silence before Reece asked, "So since this was kinda like a date...are we doing something fun tonight?" Magenta stopped and hit Reece in the stomach. "Hey, it was a joke!"

"Look." Magenta pointed to down the street at a blue hooded figure. Reece looked to where she was pointing and saw Huynher crossing the street. "Let's-"

"Wait." Reece pointed to Ruby when he noticed her cross the street too, following Huynher. "The one in red. He's not alone."

"It's only her. We can take them."

"Maybe. But fighting him in public wouldn't be the best move now, would it? Let's follow them. I'll take the rooftops, you stay on the ground. Sync?"

"Sync." Magenta ran after Ruby while Reece ran down a nearby alley and quickly climbed to the roof. The pair tailed Ruby and Huynher until the hooded boy entered the cemetery. He walked over to a certain grave. Ruby followed him inside the graveyard then ran and hid in some bushes. Once she was in, Reece and Magenta regrouped at the entrance and watched as Huynher talked to the grave. "Is this…where she was buried?"

"Yep, and it seems he's come for a visit."

"But why?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's going through an emo-phase?"

"You don't have to make a sarcastic remark for everything."

"What? It's a possibility. At least it's not Emo-Parker bad."

"Who is the girl he's with?"

"I don't know their official relationship status, but their friends at the least."

"She kinda looks like Hayley."

"Yeah, kinda. Oh, shit."

"What?"

"I just realized something."

"What? What is it?"

"I think it's too late."

"Reece, what is it!?"

"I think he's gone Andrew Garfield depressed-Parker." Magenta shot Reece a look, making him shrug. "What?"

"Can you please take this seriously!"

"I am. I'm concerned for him. No one likes either Spiderman. They both had crappy ending movies."

"Just…shut up. Please." Magenta turned back to Huynher and continued watching. Reece looked up at the sky bored whilst making noises. As Huynher and Ruby continued to talk, Reece grew more impatient. "They're leaving."

"Finally! Thought they'd never get past through the crappy heart to heart dialogue-"

"Get back!" Magenta pushed Reece behind the entrance arch and quickly ducked behind cover. She waited a while before carefully peering around the corner.

"Did he see us?" Reece asked. After a few moments, Huynher turned and walked out of the cemetery with Ruby.

"He's gone." Magenta revealed herself once she saw him leave.

"Well, that's just great. So much for cornering him." Magenta slipped away from Reece and headed over to the grave Huynher was at. She turned and looked at the name in a trance.

"Hayley…" she murmured as she stared. Reece came over to join her. He looked over at Hayley then back to Magenta, feeling the tension she gave off.

"You okay?"

"How could he do this to her?" Magenta touched Hayley's gravestone and felt its cold touch. Her eyes began to tear up as she continued to look at 'Hayley'. Reece sighed and put his arm around her.

"I know, I know."

"Just…why?"

"We'll get the answers, Mags. And when we do, we'll make him pay accordingly."

"You say that like you _want_ to hurt him." Magenta looked up at him concerned.

"What, he gets to go off scot-free after what he did to Hayley. Regardless of what his excuse is, he still took her life."

"We're only trying to stop him and get answers, Reece."

"And then what? What exactly do you plan to do once you have your answers? What if you don't like the answers you get?"

"I don't know. We'll…bring him to justice."

"What justice is there? The law? They've got us on record since the bust. We go to them with this, their gonna think something's up and then we're all screwed."

"Then we can tell Qrow. Or the headmaster of Beacon. That way we can be anonymous about it."

"He has too many friends to defend him like Red back there and going anonymous makes things worse. Even if we did get through to them and took Huynher down, what are they gonna do? Throw him behind bars? The punishment doesn't fit the crime and you know it, Mags. It doesn't bring her back."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should decide the justice he faces."

"Reece-"

"Don't forget he's trying to end us too, Magenta. We of all people know what he's capable of. He's a threat and we need to be ready for anything."

"It doesn't mean we take matters into our own hands."

"He's our teammate, he's after us, he's our responsibility. He may not give us much choice anyway."

"It won't be that way!"

"I'm saying it how it is, Mags!" The two stared at each other intently in silence for what felt like an eternity between them. Eventually, Reece closed his eyes and took a breath. "As much as I'd like to believe he can come back, too much damage has been done. It's a possibility." Magenta turned away from him to Hayley to think. She knew he was right, but couldn't believe it.

"If we have to, we have to, but only if it comes down to it." She looked back at Reece. "Promise?"

"I promise." The two hugged each other in agreeance. "Come on. Let's get outta here. I came out for beers, not tears."

"God, you are such an ass." The duo left together and hit the streets once more. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we can't just wait for him to come into town and hope he's alone. We need to find a way to get close."

"What if we posed as students of Beacon? If we can get infiltrate the school, maybe we can ambush him when he least expects it."

"If that was an option, I would have done it by now. Ever since the CCT went down, only construction workers, military personnel and students come in and out Beacon unless they're a VIP with clearance. I'm told students require registered scrolls with a certain code. And even if I did manage to pass the security, I doubt I'd go in unnoticed."

"Then why don't we find a few students and take their identity. We just use dust to help disguise us and take their scrolls. Even if we just get one of us in, we could pass the other as a guest for a while."

"And where the hell are we gonna find a couple of students roughly our size out here. It's not like students publically announce they're from Beacon."

"So ladies!" a student yelled on the other side of the road Magenta and Reece were on. The two looked over to see some grey-haired boy talking to a table of girls. "How'd you two like to get with one of the best hunters in training sometime?"

"Huh. I stand corrected. Talk about plot convenience."

"Plot what?" Magenta questioned.

"Nevermind. Well, let's get this over with." Reece rolled his head and walked over to the student with haste but was stopped quickly by Magneta.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I was gonna use the 'talking to my girl' trick?"

"Okay first; really? Secondly, there's no point. He's already walking." Magenta pointed to the student now walking off.

"Alright, what would you suggest?"

"Why don't you sit this one out? Let the woman do your work…as usual." Magenta turned and ran over to the student. "Excuse me? Hi."

"Hello there, hot stuff," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you give me a hand? My pet's run off somewhere and I can't find him."

"Anything for a cute girl. Any idea where he went."

"He went down that alley last I saw him." Magenta pointed to the alley nearest Reece.

"Okay. I gotcha." He and Magenta ran down to the alley and looked around. "What's your pet's name?"

"Reece." Magenta started looking around. "Reece? Come out here boy!"

"Here Reece! Here boy." The student walked around, looking for Magenta's Pet.

"Hey dude," Reece said as he walked over to him. "You talking to my girl?"

"What? N-no, man. I-I was just helping her look for her dog."

"I think you were talking to my girl. I don't like it when guys talk to my girl."

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. I'm a huntsman and I know how to kick ass."

"Right, and I'm the vampire from Hellsing who's fucked the fear turkey."

"Wait, what?" Suddenly the boy fell to the floor after being struck in the back of the head by Magenta.

"Did you really have to use the 'talking to my girl' move?" she asked.

"It's a legitimate strategy that works," Reece replied. "Besides, you are my girl."

"Whatever. Keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh," the boy groaned as regained some consciousness. "W-whaa…what..."

"Look, man, it's nothing personal, but I know one day you'll take a look back at today and laugh," Reece said before raising his boot then bringing down on student's head.

_Later that evening, cut to Vale Terminus…_

_"Last ship to Beacon Academy, leaving in 2 minutes."_

"Eh, may as well send it off," the gate security guard said after releasing a yawn. "Been at this too long anyway."

"No complaint from me, mate," the other guard said. The two walked around and prepared to close the gate.

"Wait!" a student yelled as he and a girl ran up the stairs to them. The guards stopped and looked up at the teenagers. "We're students!" The two made it to the guards and stopped, panting hard.

"Student ID?" the first guard asked, holding out a small verification machine.

"Right here." Harvey pulled out his scroll and tapped the machine which verified the scroll. The guard turned to the girl.

"And your ID?"

"I'm just a visitor," the girl said. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Do you have permission from the school?"

"I-I didn't think I needed any. I was just gonna stay with him."

"Sorry ma'am. No permission, no entry."

"Surely you've got to make an exception," Harvey argued. His partner began to cry.

"Kid, we don't make the rules," the opposite guard said. "We just follow them."

"Look man, she's just found out her best friend passed away. Her parents are out of the kingdom and I'm the only one available to support her."

"I'm sorry for her loss, but we can't break any of the rul-"

"Come on man! Have a heart! I'm trying to support my girlfriend here!"

_"Last ship to Beacon Academy, leaving in 1 minute."_

The guards looked at each other concerned. After exchanging looks, the first one sighed.

"How long?"

"A couple days," Harvey replied. "No more than a week."

"Go on. Tell the officer you have special clearance."

"Thank you.""Thank you so much," Harvey's partner replied. The two quickly walked to the ship and boarded it. Once they were out of the

"Thank you so much," Harvey's partner replied. The two quickly walked to the ship and boarded it. Once they were out of the guards' sight, Harvey's tone changed.

"Alright, ease up on the waterworks, sweetheart. This isn't Dr. Phil."

"Shut up. These are real tears, jackass." The two sat down as the ship began to take off.

"Well, I'd say today was well used."

"All things considered, I guess so. Good job today, 'Harvey'."

"What can I say?" Reece said with a smirk. "Anything for you, babe."

_Recommended Music: __Convoy – Halo 4 OST_

**AN: Volume 4. Only took a while but its finally here. And boy does it look like a treat (Salem's not alone and Cinder's a pirate!). The characters look much more mature and their designs look great. It's looking promising just by the opening. But I have to complain about one thing because I just cannot unnotice. The art style change. If you are not prepared for an opinionated rant, skip the next 3 paragraphs. But in short, I feel it's just not RWBY the way it is because it's a little too clean if you get me.**

**Now I'll admit, it is certainly an upgrade visually. The animations look more fluid and sleek and the colors blend amazingly. I love the new design of the Grimm in this style as they look much more terrifying now than ever and the backgrounds look spectacular. But with the new design, it doesn't feel like the RWBY I know. To me the characters look plastic and shiny, giving a cartoony look rather than anime-ish one (I mean, just look at Sun!). This update just makes me think of a cutscene from the Naruto games or the Berserk reboot. Even then, it's noticeably cleaner than these examples. ****It's too sleek to be RWBY in my eyes. Sometimes I feel the colors blend too much with each other and the effects they used on the characters is too much. I'm aware they updated the animation software from Poser to Maya because of the better animations and limits they said it offers, and I can kinda see why people say it's more anime-ish. But the change makes me feel like the show lost a part of itself. I know RWBY at heart is an anime, but it was unique because of its 3D take on anime itself. Whilst it did start out a little too edgy and rough, it set a standard for what the series would be. Yes, the graphics and style was altered with each volume, but they still retained some of its original look which made it unique in the first place. I personally thought Volume 3 nailed the art style because it was cleaner than the previous volumes but had enough edges to make it feel true to the original color trailers. Now it feels like it's trying to be something mainstream. This isn't a bad thing, but to me at least it feels off and, to a degree, feels like it's abandoned a part of its identity.**

**Also, I don't think that Monty would have changed from Poser because he**** never liked updating things. I'm not saying he wouldn't be proud of it, but he only ever changed because he was forced to. He preferred knowing all the tricks on an older software and hardware rather than switch to a newer equipment (granted I think he said he didn't recommend Poser for beginner animators due to its complexity). I can understand that because RT is still a workplace at the end of the day everyone needs to work comfortably yet efficiently and how this change of programs both addresses this as well as remove previous limitations (the vault scene almost screwed up them up apparently)****, but I don't see how it justifies an art style change this big. According to Kerry, Monty wanted the program that gives off the current quality of the show, but I'd like to think he'd realize that the style he started with made RWBY what it is today. I can't say what he'd think unfortunately, but I think he'd realized that he'd hit a mark that we the audience grew accustomed to and he'd improve it still but retain enough of the style to keep it 'RWBY' if you catch my drift.**

**I know the animators at RT must've worked hard on the eps and I'm looking forward to how the story plays out, but this change to me seems a little too much for me personally. I've also seen lots of complaints regarding the pacing and style of the fight scenes and how it's not 'Monty's style'. Unfortunately, I doubt we'll ever get the Oum standard with RT's animators because Monty literally could make an epic fight scene in his sleep (or rather the sleep he never had), but that doesn't mean they should say 'we can't deliver' and give up. If they have, then they've already shamed the lord of Remnant. It's not about reaching Oum-perfect scenes, it's about trying to make the best thing you can, surpassing your limits and striving to be better. If you watched RWBY expecting it to have** **mind-blowing battles that danced to the music virtually every second episode, then Volume 3 was probably your stop. Remember kids, perfection is a matter of perspective, an illusion created by those who have given up at a certain point. Honestly, I admit if they were to do a change this big, now would be the perfect time to do so considering the sudden theme change V3 bought us (the Pyrrha feels will come back to haunt us guys, I know they will...). I think I'll get used to it as it goes on (I mean, I kinda have to), but I just feel like a part of the RWBY I know is disappearing. How do you guys feel about the update? Let me know.**

**Okay, rant's over. So in regards to the chapter, first let me say that this was far longer than I expected. I wanted to get this out by the time of the trailer but that unfortunately did not happen due to work and some negligence. So basically Reece manipulated Magenta into helping him by pointing the finger at the protagonists. Also, I'm not too sure if dust can be used to disguise oneself as another person. This simply goes off what Cinder did in Vol. 2 during the dance and taking it a step further. Obviously, this only a part one to what happened _before the storm_ (bad-dum-tis) so prep yourselves for some _Dance Dance Infiltration _****(bad-dum-tis). I'm hoping to get the next one out in time for Ep 3/4 so it shouldn't be too long peeps. Also, we've almost cracked 50k in views! Once again, thank you guys for the support. You are all the drivers of this fic. I love you all. 'Til next time folks, stay cool and just wait for the next ep. Safe peoples, I'm out.**


	63. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_"He killed her, Magenta. Cameron killed Hayley."_

_"How could he do this to her?"_

_"We'll get the answer's Mags. We'll make him pay."_

_"What if we posed as students of Beacon? We can ambush him when he least expects it."_

_"Hello there, hot stuff. What can I do for you?"_

_"Good job, 'Harvey'."_

_"What can I say? Anything for you, babe."_

_3 days before the Beacon Dance, cut to Beacon Dorms…_

Magenta woke up to the sound of an alarm clock beeping beside her. She lazily turned it off and rubbed her face tiredly. She felt something sticky being smothered all over her face when she rubbed. She opened her eyes and looked at her hand, now covered in slimy white fluid.

"Morning sleepy head," her boyfriend said, sitting beside her with a smirk. Magenta turned to him and instantly screamed.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEE!" Magenta instantly jumped at him, grabbing him by the neck and pointing her blade at his groin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not what you think!"

"Tell me what you did, NOW!"

"It's thickened cream, I swear! Look, the carton is on the drawer!" Magenta looked up at the bedside drawer and saw an opened whipping cream carton beside the alarm clock. She turned back to Reece angrily.

"You're disgusting."

"Hey, you're the one who took it the wrong way."

"Anyone would've taken it the wrong way! Anyone!"

"Is it a bad time to mention I'm kinda turned on right now?"

"I can't even right now." Magenta got up and stormed off to the bathroom to shower herself off.

"Jeez, you think people can take a joke." Reece got up and stretched his back.

_RUN AWAY! IT'S INCREDIBLY SCARY!_

"What the fuck is it now?" Reece grabbed his scroll and opened the message attached. He read through the email.

_Got some intel you may like. Recent rumors about the whole FFs returning have disappeared, but a few places say some hooded marauder has been loitering around for info regarding certain info on certain places and events. Not too much more we can now, but we've discovered a vague pattern leading to the north coast._

_Also, someone was listening in on one of your associates the other day. You may find some of this interesting. We'll keep you posted._

_Recker_

Reece tapped to the attached audio clip and listened to it play.

_"…It's weakened," _Cinder's voice said on the scroll._ "I can feel it. It's still burning, but the fire isn't as strong as it was." _Cinder paused, as though she were talking to someone._ "I do want this. I just need time...__I want to be strong...__I will get what's ours. But the circumstances I'm in are complex...__I understand...Yes...It will be done. Just grant me time...Thank you."_

"Hmm…" Reece hummed in curiosity. "Interesting…" A thousand thoughts fluttered around his head, questioning the audio he heard. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the shower stop. He closed his scroll as Magenta came out, wrapped in just a towel. "Ooh…looking good, sweetheart."

"Just get ready." She got a set of clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Reece shrugged and got ready too. He put on Harvey's clothes and dusted his face and hair to match the appearance of the student. Magenta soon came out after she'd changed. Her eyes and hair were dusted different colors as well and her outfit was different. Reece sighed at her appearance.

"I still cannot believe you're dressing up as my ex for your cover."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I bringing back some repressed memories?"

"For an angel, you're evil."

"Well, my boyfriend always was a bad influence." Reece rolled his eyes annoyed making Magenta smirk. Once they were ready the pair left the dorm.

"Alright, we'll gather what we can and meet back here tonight. Try and look around the school area for anything interesting. I'll take a look around the dorms. And try not to make a scene while you're out there."

"Says the wannabe playboy."

"Hey, you've flirted with a few guys too. Don't act like it's all me."

"At least I stuck with what was arranged."

"Hey, one of us had to be the rule breaker." The two separated and went their own ways.

_Later that day, cut to Main Ave…_

Magenta walked down the Main Avenue a little bored. Having walked around the amphitheater and library, she decided to check the dining hall. She hadn't found anything helpful yet and grew tired.

"For an advanced huntsman academy, you'd think the place would be easy to navigate," she muttered to herself. She ran her hands across her face and took a deep breath. When she looked back up, she saw Team RWBY and Huynher heading to the shipping dock from afar. The 5 talked happily as they made their way there. Magenta quickly followed them to the ship. As CRWBY boarded the ship, Huynher stopped. Feeling a wave of unease behind him, he turned around. Magenta quickly cloaked herself with her semblance and stayed dead still. Huynher stared down the avenue, watching intently for anything out of the ordinary.

"Huynher, you coming or what?" Yang called out from the ship.

"Yeah," he replied. He stared a little longer before getting on the ship. Once he was gone, Magenta decloaked herself and ran towards the ship, hoping to make it in time…only to run into another student and fall.

"Oh no!" Velvet cried as her fliers scattered all over the ground.

"Dammit!" Magenta cursed under her breath as the ship left.

"Oh my gosh!" Velvet quickly got up and helped Magenta to her feet. "I'm really, really sorry. I'm such a klutz at times."

"Oh, no, that was my fault. I should be the one apologizing."

"It's okay." Velvet started picking up the flyers.

"Here, let me help you." Magenta joined her and collected the papers. The title of the flyers caught her attention. "Prom night?"

"Wait, you haven't heard yet?"

"I'm a guest here. I'm staying with my boyfriend for a while."

"That makes sense. I didn't think I'd seen you around here before. I'm Velvet."

"Ma…uh, Rouge. Rouge Austin."

"Nice to meet you." The two picked up the last of the fliers and stacked them together. "Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure. Do you need help sticking these around?"

"Oh um…I mean if you don't mind."

"It's cool. I kinda need a tour guide anyway since my boyfriend has class."

"Yeah, I can show you around." The two headed down the avenue to the Arena.

"What's that place?"

"Oh, that's the new arena. It simulates almost any mission we might take."

"That sounds cool."

"It is. Though Huynher tends to use it a lot."

"Huynher?"

"Just one of my friends. Good guy. Kinda hot too."

"Ha…" The two went inside to the locker room and started putting up fliers. As they posted the papers around, Magenta pulled out her scroll and tapped into the school network. After playing around with the system, she managed to locate Huynher's locker. She walked over to it and broke into it. She looked inside, finding some sword polish, a few empty and full ammunition magazines, dust crystal boxes and a few books on the human mind and Atlesian technology. She opened one of the books, allowing a small device to fall out of it. Magenta picked up the dart and looked at it curiously. She then turned to the book page, reading a passage on the last generation of Atlesian military androids.

"What is this?" She looked back at the dart again and studied it further. Soon she put the books back and looked around the locker for anything else.

"Rouge?" Velvet called out. "Rouge?" Magenta quickly put all the things back and closed the locker just before Velvet came over to her. "Oh, thought I lost you for a sec."

"Sorry, I…I was just going on with the fliers."

"It's cool. I was just afraid I'd lost my troop. Wouldn't be a good tour guide if I lost the follower."

"No, no. I'd be the bad follower if that's the case."

"Well, I think we're done here. Shall we move on?"

"You're the leader." The two girls laughed as they left, though in the back of Magenta's mind, she wondered what was Huynher up to.

_Meanwhile…_

Reece whistled as he strolled the dorm hallways. He lefted a corner and headed over to a door. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear; Reece took out his scroll and accessed the school network. After a bit of hacking, he unlocked Huynher's dorm and went inside.

"Hello? Anyone home? Don't be alarmed. Only here to investigate and maybe steal shit." Reece looked around the dorm. He walked over to the map of Vale and pulled it down. He looked at Huynher's work on it and sighed. "God, he really needs to get a hobby or something." Reece put away the map and started searching the room for anything interesting. He slowly searched the dorm for anything, being careful not to leave evidence of his visit. Soon he came across Huynher's holocube.

He tapped on it and browsed on it looking for anything interesting until he came across a list of logs. He tapped on the transcripts of the first log and read it. "Wow, he's even worse than Depressed-Parker." He continued scrolling through his journal entries until one particular one caught his attention. He read through it carefully and whistled low. "Blakey, Blakey, Blakey. Aren't you the curious kitten."

_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket…_

Reece tapped his scroll and put on speaker. "Yo."

_"We've lost a train,"_ Roman said over the phone. Reece paused momentarily and took in the line.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

_"We've lost a train."_

"Okay, first off, not even a hello before you break bad news to me? Second, what do you mean we lost a train?"

_"A train disappeared somewhere in Forever Fall sometime last night."_

"I thought I specifically said to cease all movement until I'm finished here."

_"The train was hijacked from an old town station. Apparently, a ghost ran it out. No one saw anyone driving it."_

"What was lost and how many casualties?"

_"I'm told no casualties, but a few morons were found unconscious. As for the train, we lost quite a few cars with Atlas military arms and tech. Specifically heavy weapons and demolitions."_

"Okay, I'm in too good of a mood to fall right now, so just have the commanding officers get a report and any video footage in to Reck and Irish, have the men there double their numbers at all times and hold any search parties until I'm done with Beacon."

_"You're the boss."_

"Good. Also, hurry up and replace my-"

"Hey, Huynher," Sun called from outside the dorm.

"Crap."

"Have you seen Blake? She's not in her dorm." Reece stayed dead quiet, quickly hanging up his scroll and carefully putting Huynher's cube back.

"Maybe he's not in," said Neptune.

"Oh crap, are we supposed to be training today?"

"I don't think so. Wait, his dorm's open."

"Fuck!" Reece yelled silently. He bolted to the closet and hid inside it just before Sun and Neptune walked in.

"Huynher?" Sun called as he entered the room. "He's not here."

"Something doesn't feel right," Neptune said.

"What do you mean?"

"My crime senses are tingling."

"What, here?"

"Yeah, man. It's danger close." Neptune sniffed around, doing some sort of dance as he tried to figure out the crime at hand. Sun pulled out his detective mustache and badge and put them on.

"What is it, man? What is it?"

"Uh, I dunno. Need more detective power. Mustache me!" Sun started to frisk Neptune's shirt, trying to find the 'stache.

"Where is it man, it's not in your jacket."

"Try my pants."

"Dude, I told you to keep your stuff in your jacket."

"My deodorant's in there, man! Priorities!"

"Oh god. You're lucky we're alone." Sun started frisking his pants, feeling all over. Reece pulled out his scroll and recorded the boys'…interesting acts, trying to hold back laughter. "Come on, where is it?"

"Try my front pockets." Sun reached into Neptune's front pockets from behind him. He felt around before he grabbed something.

"Is that it? Why is it so firm?"

"Dude, that's my crotch!"

"Oh, god! Dude!" Sun released what he was holding and pulled out of his pockets before wiping his hand on his shirt disgusted. "Never talk about this again."

"Agreed."

"Not agreed," Reece whispered with a smirk. Sun frisked around eventually finding the 'stache and badge. He put it on Neptune and waited for the lead.

"I think I got it!" Neptune exclaimed. Reece quickly put away his scroll and readied his blades. Neptune walked over to the closet, staring almost directly at Reece. The blue-haired boy moved dangerously close to the closet door. "AHA!" Reece prepared to tackle the boy if he opened the door, but Neptune walked over to the left away from Reece and moved a canister of dust to the end. "There's no way that was the fire dust should be stored next to the wind dust. Dust safety hazard 101."

"Crime solved!" Sun cried, sharing a fist bump with his partner in justice. "Go Junior Detectives!"

"Justice wins again!" Their bro-moment was interrupted when Sun's scroll buzzed.

"Uh, oh."

"What?"

"Blake's just texted. She's with Huynher."

"Why is he always stealing our girls? I feel a little cheated."

"Huynher's said to do 10 laps around school. No exceptions. If we don't do it, we do double."

"Aw, he won't know if we-" Sun's scroll buzzed again.

"And he's just said he'll know if we don't."

"Dammit."

"Come on, let's go. I'm not risking another make-up training."

"Me neither, bro." The duo left Huynher's dorm to begin their laps. Once the coast was clear, Reece stepped out from the closet.

"Fucking morons," Reece sighed. He looked back at his scroll and watched the video he recorded again, giving off a few silent laughs. "This is so going viral." With that, Reece pocketed his scroll and headed out of the dorm.

_Later that day, cut to Harvey's dorm…_

"So whatcha find out?" Reece asked as he paced up and down the room.

"Not an awful lot," Magenta said. "I know there's a prom going on, I met a friend of Huynher's and I managed to peek into his locker. Nothing of real interest except a few books on the brain and Atlas technology."

"Interesting."

"What about you?"

"Well, I found a few things. First off, I found how far he is from my tail. He's a distance but that's not to say he won't catch up soon. Couldn't find too much on his next plans though. On the plus side, I found his diary."

"He has a diary?"

"He did similar to how Hayley kept hers with video logs."

"That's sounds more like a v-log."

"It's still a form of diary. Anyway, according to his logs, he hasn't told anyone about Hayley except one of his friends."

"Why would he tell anyone in the first place?"

"Well, here's the kicker. She's an ex-White Fang member."

"Wait, what?"

"Remember the guy that broke a hole in my wall? He had a partner that left him a few years ago. That partner is in this school."

"Okay, since when do advanced hunter academies allow terrorists into their campus? No offense."

"Some taken. Anywho, she's here because she's trying to rebuild her life. However, she hides who she was and the fact she's a Faunus from the school eyes. As such, you can see they have similarities. Maybe similar enough that she could be broken."

"I take it you have a plan."

"Not a complete one, but a basis. She's almost as fragile as Huynher is, if not more so. If we can break her, we might be able to use her to sell out Cam to his friends. And where else to have a dramatic scene than a prom?"

"What are the chances of that even working?"

"Yes it's a longshot, but I know what she's like. If we could orchestrate it in such a way where she would feel powerless, I think she may try to damage control the situation by deflecting attention at someone else and reveal his secret. If that happens, he'll run out of fear."

"Okay, but how would we do that?

"Hmm…haven't got that far yet, but it needs to be emotion breaking. We need to humiliate her. Again, all just a basis for a plan."

"Well, it's something. It gives us a what, when and where."

"We've got a couple days 'til the prom, right? We've got time to think. Besides, we've got to ready for prom if we're using this plan."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"I don't see the line trademarked."

"You're such an idiot." Magenta got up and stretched.

"So…" Reece stopped pacing and looked at Magenta suggestively.

"What?"

"I did good today, right?"

"Are you really chancing your luck right now?"

"What? I got into Huynher's room and made part of a plan. That's good work."

"You also pissed me off this morning."

"You still salty over that?"

"You put cream on my face and sat next to me suggestively. I'm pretty sure you've shot down any chance tonight."

"That's not a no~"

"I'm taking another shower, you pig." Magenta headed to the bathroom. Reece lazily fell onto his bed defeated.

"God dammit. What has a guy gotta do to get laid here? You see it's exactly this kind of BS that makes me go to cheap…" Suddenly a bra was thrown onto his chest. He looked up and saw Magenta peeking her head out of the bathroom.

"You joining me or what?" Magenta retreated into the bathroom. Reece instantly got up and took off his coat.

"Oh, fuck the hell, yes." With that, he rushed into the bathroom. "Give me some music please!"

_Recommended Music: Pour Some Sugar on Me - Def Leppard_

**AN: Well...that was an ending. It's only hinting so it's still a T-rating...right? Right? Look, there's no lemons here so I think I'm fine. Use your imagination and guess what happens next or just go to the M-section. Anywho, 4 eps and WoR in, how are we all? Between Salem and her Elite 4 (or Elite 6 if you count Cinder's lackies), RNJR kicking ass on their way to Haven (Jauney boy's growing up!), Weiss dealing with family issues (Mama's an alcoholic, Papa's a passive-aggressive manipulator, and she's got a brother too...apparently), Blake heading home with a stalker (at least you could say her and Sun got _shipped?_), Yang suffering PTSD (but she has got a robot arm now so...go Metal Gear V, Yang!) and the Pyrrha feels returning for 2 minutes (wasn't too major, thank god, but still did tap the heart strings), Qrow and Raven had a reunion (BANDITS! ALL OF THEM!) and finally getting the answer to the most important question of all, does Port have eyes (He does!...and he's afraid of mice), I'd say it's been alright so far. **

**I'm still adjusting to the new look but I'm slowly getting used to it. Key word being slowly. I personally felt Blake and Sun's appearances looked the most straining on me (SUN'S GLORIOUS ABS ARE GONE! HOW DARE YOU RT!). They both felt a little too shiny to me. However, I'll admit that I was very impressed with Ep 4's graphics, especially with the sibling talk. The lights and shadows blended well in that scene for me and the new style works well on Qrow and Raven. I'm definitely looking forward to the next few episodes. Also (Arkos shippers, skip to the next paragraph for I speak heresy on the next lines) I do think that Lancaster or RubyXJaune will be a thing in the future. I mean I can't think of any good reason why they'd have a scene like that unless it was to develop a future relationship...or to guilt trip Ruby some more but that's a little less plausible to me. I'm calling it now, it's probably gonna happen in a volume and a half...unless they come up with an excuse to revive Pyrrha...but then again, Jaune is the harem king of this series. You all know it's true deep down (and/or if you search around the M-section of the site).**

**So if you guys didn't pick it up yet, this chapter occurred when Chap 58 was happening. Again, I'm not too sure if dust can be used to disguise faces like how I've written it or not. And yes, his new message tone is AH Geoff. Actually, the more I think about it, he'd actually seem like a plausible voice for Reece. Behind Takahata, I mean. For those a little tired of the flashbacks, next one will be the last one for sure, and then we're back on track with the main story. Also, we passed 51.5k since last chapter and I said I did do something once we passed the 50k mark. Dunno what I'm gonna do just yet, but I do want to give back to you guys for the support you've given me so far. Again, you guys do help drive this fic and I thank you so much for sticking around as long as you have. Give yourselves a hug and pretend I'm hugging you...that sound's creepy, doesn't it? I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by the end of November, though college exams are coming soon so try and bear with me, please. 'Til next time you beautiful people. Safe peeps, I'm out.**

**P.S: I'd like to give a shout out to Akio Blade who gave what I thought gave a good response to my comments last chapter. I'm sure RT are doing their best to continue RWBY as Monty had planned. The changes they've so far are indeed moving forward and the animation team is evolving. And like I said before, if they were to do a change this drastic, this volume would've been the time to do it. And like the intro goes, 'time will mend our hearts'. The question is just how much. In the end, we just need to have hope that they are doing the right thing. We just need to have faith.**

**Ain't that a bitch.**


	64. Setting the Stage

_"Blakey, Blakey, Blakey. Aren't you the curious cat."_

_"I know there's a prom going on."_

_"He hasn't told anyone about Hayley except one of his friends."_

_"I take it you have a plan."_

_"She's almost as fragile as Huynher is, if not more so. If we can break her, we might be able to use her to sell out Cam to his friends."_

_"How would we do that?"_

_"How much do you know about Blake Belladonna?"_

_"You're saying she's a…"_

_"I have a plan as to how I want your…event to go down."_

_"I think we're up for a little fun."_

_Day before the Beacon Dance, cut to Academy Gardens…_

Reece lay down on the grassy area of the gardens, tapping away on his scroll. He took a sip of his beer as he cycled through the online lunch menu of a restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Magenta asked, standing over him.

"Relaxing, hacking, drinking, deciding whether or not I should go get some McDonald's or not."

"How do you get anything done?"

"To be fair, I have done stuff today."

"Like what?"

"I've changed all of the freshman login passwords, put blocks on social media sites and planted certain fetish searches on some students' browser history then flagged them and had it all reported to one of the teachers."

"How productive of you."

"I'd like to think so." Reece finished the last of his beer and threw the can away.

"Don't litter."

"Hey, I just employed a cleaner or gardener. I just created a job opening or gave someone a job to do. I should be thanked for my sacrifice." Magenta's hand suddenly fell into his view.

"Walk with me?"

"Why?"

"Just, please?" Reece stared up at Magenta. He could see the want in her eyes. He sighed before taking the arm and standing up. Wrapping their arms together, they strolled through the gardens.

"God you're such a girl."

"Hey, I'm the girl you fell head over heels for."

"Right. When you'd just come to Signal and almost got your head beat in."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime, hun. Anytime."

"You know, I like Beacon. I can see why so many renowned hunters choose this school."

"What about Haven? Is that any good?"

"It is. Haven's quite artistic and colorful, but here just feels a little more…cosy to me." The two walked a little further until their attention was caught by pink petals falling in front of them. The two turned towards the large pond where a tree was blooming. "Cherry blossoms." The petals of the flowers danced around the two before falling to the ground and water of the pond. Magenta and Reece watched the falling petals as the floated in the light wind. "They're beautiful."

"Depends how you look at it."

"Don't you find nature nice?"

"The wind blows and flowers float away. That's just how the world works. Yes, it's nice, but nature also has a dark and violent side to it."

"Perhaps. But the world is forever changing. You just have to look for the more peaceful things in life."

"But how can you when the world is in chaos?"

"What?"

"Look around the planet. Every kingdom still has violence, corruption, and injustice in one form or another. The people who claim to be there for us aren't exactly helping us at every call."

"Well, they're busy running and protecting the kingdoms."

"That isn't always true, Mags. Police and Military aren't bodyguards, they're law enforcers and asset protectors. Politicians aren't leaders, they're debators on how free they'll let us be."

"But they stand for the people."

"When it suits their convenience or provides an opportunity. At the end of the day, the still want power, money,and control. Anything that threatens them or their reputation is when they make a stand. Even then, they just send pawns to do their dirty work and act like the world is fine."

"Not everyone is corrupt and power hungry, Reece. People like them try to make the world the best they can."

"I don't see counselors on the front lines protecting the kingdom walls or preventing crimes. I don't hear police assisting the poor and crippled unless there's a crime commited. These groups of people only help and represent us when they deem us worthy of their time. They make the world suit them, not the general public. The peace they create doesn't promise the people safety or peace."

"What are you saying?"

"What if I told you, there might be a way to achieve true peace."

"Well, how? Why not be out there making it possible?"

"Maybe we could find a way to monitor everyone's actions."

"Like what, endless CCTV?"

"Like seeing through the eyes of everyone. Some sort of link that lets us know exactly what's going on in a person's like. What they see, hear, feel. Think about it. We could stop crime before it even happens. Prevent illegal activities and protect innocents before danger even arises."

"That sounds…almost too controlling."

"But it would ensure peace. Being able to ensure everyone doing the right thing. Secrets and scandals would be non-existent and no one could be hurt."

"But then freedom would be obsolete at that point. You'd be breaching everyone's privacy in the process of protecting them. The peace created wouldn't be worth it."

"Isn't that what we wanted though? Peace in all things, no matter what. A perfect world in which all are safe and living in harmony with one another. No person would ever be afraid, and indifferences corrected."

"That doesn't mean we should rob the people of their free will. It'd be no better than a prison. Safe and sober maybe, but all spirit and creativity would be sapped and ruined. It wouldn't be peace."

"Yeah…maybe." Reece turned away from her and looked onto the lake. Magenta picked up on his unease.

"You don't seem convinced."

"As much I'd like to put faith in the world, I can't help but feel like the efforts people like us put in only feel wasted in the long run.

"I think you need to be more opened minded. It only takes one person to start a revolution. To make a difference."

"Yeah. I guess it does." The two looked on as the last of the petals fell from the tree. Once they were done, Magenta and Reece walked away from the lake and proceeded to leave.

"So have you thought of something yet?"

"Not yet."

"We're running out of time, Reece."

"You think I don't know that? I've been all around the damn school trying to get some inspiration. I've got nothing so far. Maybe more sex will help me think." Magenta elbowed Reece in the stomach. "Ow! Jesus, I was kidding!"

"Look." Magenta pointed over at Huynher and Ruby talking by the lake. The two walked a little closer to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What about you?" Ruby asked Huynher.

"Well, since there haven't been any clues lately, I was thinking of having a game night myself. Unless…" Huynher trailed off.

"Unless?"

"Huh? What? What unless? There's no unless. Just a simple game night."

"Is he trying to ask her out?" Reece said, raising an eyebrow at Huynher's attempts. "God, this is even worse than how he asked Hayls out for the first time."

"Shh!" Magenta whispered. They continued listening in on Huynher.

"But since not everyone's going, I don't think it's worth it."

"Well…you do have a point with what you said. And I'd probably get bored after a while…"

"This is taking to long," Reece said. He stood up from his cover.

"What are you doing!?" Magenta whispered.

"Oh for the love of god, hook up already!" Reece yelled. Huynher and Ruby turned towards him and stared at him. Reece looked around nervously, trying to think of a way out. "I'm not here…" He waved his hands and scurried away, leaving the two alone. Magenta quickly joined him.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Just speeding up the process."

"Are you trying to get us caught!?"

"Oh, relax. He was way too nervous back there to even pop the question to her. He couldn't have recognized me."

"You say that, then you end up caught."

"Babe, relax. This is me we're talking about."

"I know. That's exactly why I'm worried."

"Look at the bright side. We know he's going."

"We didn't see him ask her though."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Yang cried behind them. "THAT'S IT!? THAT'S HOW YOU ASKED HER OUT!?"

"You were saying?" Reece said smugly.

"Okay, he's going," Magenta sighed. "Great. But we still don't have full plan to isolate him."

"Hmm…what are we missing? All we need to do is humiliate her and make her feel powerlesssss-wait a second! Lightbulb!"

"Well, spill."

"Clancy."

"Clancy? What about Clancy?"

"That douche ratted out Hayls having a crush on Cam, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"He was a bully. Bullies love to find juicy bits of information and use it against people. So, if we find a bully…"

"We rat out the terrorist."

"Precisely."

"Okay, that could work, but where do we find bullies heartless enough to go to that extent?"

"Cardin!" Velvet cried. Reece and Magenta looked towards the Dining Hall building where Velvet and Team CRDL were outside arguing. Cardin had taken Velvet's box and was holding it above her, out of her reach.

"Well, I think we found our douchebags," Reece said. "Gotta love the plot convenience."

"Velvet?" Magenta said.

"You know the bunny?"

"She showed me around. She's one of Huynher's friends." They watched as Cardin continued to bully her. "I don't like where this is going."

"Get the girl out of there. I'll handle the pricks you're done. Sync?"

"Sync." The two split up and went to work. Meanwhile, Cardin laughed at Velvet's efforts.

"Come on jackrabbit," he mocked. "Hop."

"Give it back, you jerk!" Velvet growled.

"Hey!" Magenta cried as she walked up to them. Everyone turned to her. "Didn't your mother ever teach not to pick on girls?"

"Rouge?" Velvet questioned.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to mind your own business?" Cardin laughed.

"Well forgive me but it looks like your harassing my friend there."

"I'm not harassing her. I'm just helping her jump higher. After all bunnies like to hop."

"Cardin…" Velvet growled.

"You're a disgrace to hunters," Magenta spat.

"Am I now?" Cardin said. He threw Velvet's box to Sky. Cardin walked up to Magenta and stared her down. "How's this for disgrace?" Cardin went to push Magenta but the girl grabbed on of his arms and spun him around. She kicked the back of his leg and forced him on his knees, holding him in place with one hand and aiming to fingers at his shoulder.

"Did you know that it only takes a quarter of a second to paralyze one of your limbs. Hitting just the right pressure point with enough force, and you can prevent any and all movement in from the part temporarily. And I happen to know where that point is on you. Now unless you want to be hospitalized for a few days, I suggest you hand Velvet's box over and give her an apology." Cardin looked up at Magenta angrily. He then turned to his team, all of whom did nothing but wait.

"Give her the damn box," the brute finally said. Sky, Dove and Russel all looked at each other before dropping the box.

"And the apology? Make sure it's meaningful." Cardin turned to Velvet with a grunt. He hesitated before taking a breath and saying:

"…I'm sorry."

"That's a good boy." Magenta released Cardin and threw him back to his team. Magenta walked over to Velvet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Velvet replied. Velvet picked up her box and strapped around her shoulder.

"Fucking…" Cardin growled. He picked up a stone and hurled it at Magenta. The rock struck Magenta's back and made her fall.

"Ah!" Magenta cried in pain.

"Rouge!" Velvet cried. She ran to her side. CRDL walked over to them all laughing. Cardin leaned over them intimidatingly.

"How's that for disgrace, bitch?"

"That was too far, Cardin!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Grrr!" With the last straw pulled out, Velvet clenched her fist and delivered a ballbusting punch to Cardin's jaw. The force of the punch smashed the bully into the pavement below.

"Good punch," Magenta complimented as she got up, a little taken back by the bunny-girl's strength.

"Thanks." Velvet shook her hand a bit. "It felt good."

"Ahh, fuck!" Cardin growled, holding his jaw. "My fucking jaw!" His teammates went to help him up.

"Let's get outta here," Magenta said.

"Yeah," Velvet agreed. With that, she headed off with Magenta. "Thanks for the help back there."

"Don't thank me. I'm not the one that punched him in the face." The two quickly got away from CRDL. Cardin soon rose, clenching his jaw and watching the girls leave.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking rodent!" he growled, shifting his jaw.

"Wow," Reece said as he walked up to the team. CRDL all turned towards him. "For school bullies, you guys got your asses handed to you."

"Wanna say that again, buddy?"

"Not really. But I could if you'd like me to."

"Think you're funny, don'tcha?"

"I try to be. I mean, someone has to in this messed up world."

"I agree. Although I don't think you'll be laughing when the messed up world starts beating you up." Sky, Dove and Russel all laughed as Cardin got closer to Reece.

"I'm not looking for a fight pal. I'm just here to give you…a proposition."

"And what might that be?"

"You wanna get popular?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanna get popular. Surely someone of your stature wouldn't mind a popularity spike."

"How the hell would you do that?"

"Well, the only good bully is one that makes headlines around school. You look like a people person. You're not afraid to speak your mind. You don't give a damn about other people. I think you've got the skills. Unless of course, you're not interested." Cardin stopped and halted his goons.

"I'm listening."

"How much do you know about Blake Belladonna?"

"What, the know-it-all emo-chick?"

"That's the one."

"What about her?"

"What if I told you, she's not who she says she is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I've got this 'feline' about who she really is if you catch my drift. I'd say something similar to that bunnygirl who pummelled you a few seconds ago. Do the math." Cardin took a moment to think before picking up on his trail.

"You're saying she's a…"

"One that had connections to a certain organization supposedly fighting for equal rights, for that fact." Reece watched as Cardin's expression showed curiosity. Cardin thought on the information.

"…You're full of it."

"Am I? Ever noticed that she behaves certain ways to some things? Her quiet nature, her mysterious vibes, her tendency to jump the sound of Faunus related incidents?" Cardin thought carefully on his words. They did make some sense. "Not enough for you? How about the bow she wears? Has she ever had a day without it on? Maybe there's an apparent twitch to it on occasion? Quite questionable indeed, wouldn't you agree?"

"Let's say she is an animal. How does that get me popular?"

"Well, this is a prestigious hunter academy, is it not? Could you imagine the news outbreak that would happen if people found out that Beacon was harboring a terrorist this entire time? Imagine the claim to fame that could be attached for revealing something of degree. Not to mention justice you'd be doing the school. People would have great respect and great fear of a hunter capable of exposing dirty little secrets. Especially those with connections to infamous organizations."

"How do you know all this? And what do you get out of it?"

"Let's just say I had a friend of mine tell me something interesting a while back. As for what I get, I get the satisfaction of watching someone break without getting my hands dirty. I have a plan as to how I want your…event to go down. However, I'll need your full co-operation before I continue." Reece held out an arm in a business manner. "Do we have a deal?" Cardin looked down, considering the offer. He looked to his teammates who seemed convinced by Reece's words.

"I think we're up for a little fun." Cardin took Reece and the two shook in agreeance.

"In that case, I hope you boys have suits prepared. Can't have you going underdressed to the prom after all."

_Later that night, cut to Harvey's Dorm…_

"How'd it go?" Magenta asked.

"They took the bait. They're down."

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll attend the prom and keep a lookout for the girl and her date. We watch her and wait them out until they leave. Once they leave, we meet up with the idiots and make a scene when they pass. If all things go right, they'll react, make some noise, and then we let the bullies do their thing. Once she's exposed, it should be smooth sailing from there on."

"Two birds with with one stone."

"Yes, I'm awesome. No need to thank me. But if you insist, I have a few ideas how you can show your gratitude."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. This is all assuming everything goes to plan."

"Most of it should. If any curveballs come our way, we adapt."

"And how are we getting out."

"I'll have something arranged for the bail."

"I guess everything's in order then."

"Chill out, babe. I got this. Besides the prom's tomorrow. Shouldn't you be drama-queening over the detail on your dress or something?"

"You haven't even seen my dress yet. Or your suit for that fact."

"Oh yeah. How sexy am I looking tomorrow?"

"Over here." Magenta went to the dresser and got out Reece's suit.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"That's my suit? Just plain black with a red tie and hankie?"

"What? I think it'll look good on you. Plus, it'll match my red dress."

"Well, you should've made it a solid red suit then. A little flash would've been nice."

"We're trying to be discreet about this. It's not like we're running for prom king and queen."

"Wait, we're not?"

"No! Wait, why do you care about prom king and queen?"

"Because bitches love prom king. Duh."

"Not if they knew you'd be king."

"Woman, look at me. I'm long, tan and handsome. And according to Spongebob, that's all I need to look good and win."

"If we follow that logic, I did see some tanned, blue haired guy who's a bit taller than you."

"Oh, he can go fuck himself."

"Now who's being the drama queen?"

"I…damn, I set myself up for that one."

"Yeah. You did. And it's only one night. It's not gonna kill you."

"Eh, fine. Still think it could be flashier."

"Shut up and stop whining. You're wearing it."

"Yes, mom…"

"Good. And relax, babe. It's prom tomorrow."

"It was better when I said it. But you're right." Reece collected his suit and held it up against him, checking the suit on him in the mirror. "Let's make tomorrow a night to remember, shall we?"

_Recommended Music: Kantele Bow – Halo 4 OST_

**AN: I know, I know, I missed my last estimated date. Just fell into a bit of a writer's block last week when revised this chapter and ended up forgetting it. I have sinned in the fanfictionist world. Forgive me senpais! But hey, we got to see Blake reunite with her family, Weiss sing and shut people up at dinner parties, and RNGR take on a psychotic scorpion with a Qrow defense. I have to say though, some of the bits in Blakes ep seemed a little overlooked. I mean, 6-8 months have passed since Beacon fell according to the writers, but you'd think Ghira (by no means a play off Bagheera from the jungle book) would be well aware of the WF's involvement with Beacon. I mean, you could say he was kept in the dark, but then I think he should've caught onto the brothers' crap when Blake came. He said himself they represented the WF in Menagerie, so why wasn't he informed earlier considering he was worried about Blake and Vale. I also thought Blake's house seemed too out of place for what's supposed to be a jungley biom. Maybe that's just me but I kinda pictured Menagerie to be like Wakanda from Marvel or Gallia from Fire Emblem. I also think I'm adjusting rather well to the visual changes. Yeah, I can still notice it in some scenes, mostly ones with Blake for some reason, but I'm not complaining as much as I did when the character short came out. Progress!**

**Moving on, I know I said this would be the last chapter for this flashback-ish chapters, but I didn't like how there was a sudden change from the day before prom to prom night. Maybe I could've wrote it better to fit the gap, but I think that would take too much time. That being said, the next chapter is literally a few lines from done. I am second guessing a couple scenes but I guarantee the next chapter will be out in time for Christmas, Saint Huynher promises (then immediately forgets...). Please don't lose hope in me yet because after next chapter lots of pain, suffering and misery will follow. And we all know we love to watch people suffer. 'Til next time you awesome people, keep warm this winter (or if you're like me, keep cool because god forbid the Aussie summer is a pain) and be good for Santy another two weeks. Then you can go ballistic. Safe, I'm out.**


	65. Chaos at the Dance

_"…__Let's get down to the nitty gritty…"_

_"__That's it? We can do that…"_

_"__What's the plan?"_

_"__We'll attend the prom and keep a lookout for the girl and her date. We watch her and wait them out until they leave. Once they leave, we meet up with the idiots and make a scene when they pass. If all things go right, they'll react, make some noise, and then we let the bullies do their thing. If any curveballs come our way, we adapt."_

_"__I guess everything's in order then."_

_"__Let's make tomorrow a night to remember, shall we?"_

_Night of the Beacon Dance, cut to Ballroom entrance…_

"Hey," Velvet said as 'Harvey' and 'Rouge' showed up.

"Hey," Magenta replied.

"Nice to see you here."

"Well, prom is a girl's dream night."

"Indeed. Well, hope you two have fun tonight."

"Thanks. Same to you." Magenta and Reece headed inside.

"Prom is every girl's dream night?" Reece said with raised eyebrows at Magenta. "Really?"

"I stand by what I said."

"That was beyond cliché. God, girls take this too seriously."

"I'm sorry, who was complaining about not enough flash on his suit."

"I'm just saying a bit of flash or pizazz would've been nice."

"Hey Pot, Mr Kettle called. He said you're black." The two looked around and spotted Huynher and Ruby dancing amongst the crowd. "Over there."

"And there's our target." Reece pointed over to Blake and Sun dancing near the Ruby and Huynher. "We keep an eye on them until it's time. The douches will call us when they're ready." Reece held out a hand in a gentleman-like manner. "May I have this dance, ma'am."

"You may." Magenta took his hand and the two joined the crowd, trying to keep their distance away from Huynher and Ruby.

"Been a while since we had the chance to do something like this, huh?"

"Well if you actually bothered calling me sometime you could've come to Sanctum's dance."

"I never said I was enjoying this. But the afterparties, I'm down for."

"You know there's more things to do in life than just get wasted."

"You're right. It's what happens when you're wasted that's funny." Magenta shot a glare at Reece to which he caught onto immediately. "Too soon?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright alright alright, ladies and gentlemen!" called the DJ. "I trust you all havin' a good time out there?" The crowd wooed. "Can't hear you guys, you havin' fun?" The crowd wooed louder.

"Not me!" Reece called amongst the crowd. "No one's naked yet!"

"I'm getting something to drink," Magenta sighed annoyed. As the DJ kept talking, Reece and Magenta walked over to the food table.

"Ooh, cute food." Reece grabbed a plate and started loading his plate with all sorts of finger foods on the various trays as Magenta poured herself a cup of punch.

"Are you right there?"

"What? Now's the best time to grab the food since almost everyone's in the circle." Once Reece was done, he took a bite into an éclair. "Want some?"

"I'm fine." Magenta took a sip of her drink as Reece ate. "So when are they gonna be ready?"

"Whenever they're ready. Just relax, babe. Besides, normally you're the one that looks for fun at these kinda things." They continued watching the crowd from afar until the music slowed back down. Shortly after, Reece's scroll buzzed. "That's them. I'll set everything up with them, you keep on eye on them." Reece walked off and left the ballroom. Magenta hung around the punch bowl, watching Blake and Sun continue to dance and sighed.

"I almost wish Reece was like him." She took a sip of her punch and continued watching.

"Hey there, cutie," Neptune said as he walked up to Magenta. Magenta turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi…"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I'm Neptune."

"Um, Rouge."

"Pleasure to meet you. So, what's a nice girl like you doing on her own?"

"I'm…just waiting for my date to come back."

"Really. Would your date mind if I asked you for a dance?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Weiss?" Huynher said as he walked up to the punch bowl. Magenta turned to him and nearly choked on her drink. She tried to look away from him.

"I'm just saying hi," Neptune replied.

"I've heard that excuse way too many times from another giant flirt." Huynher grabbed two cups and began to fill them with punch.

"Whatever. How's the date goin'?"

"Uh, good so far, I guess."

"That answer doesn't sound confident."

"Well I mean we danced, we talked, we're about to have punch. Isn't that everything to do at a prom?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"What?"

"Look, you're not wrong in saying that's what happens. But you don't say that out loud."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just find something to talk about for a while. Get to know her?"

"Well, what do I say?"

"Oh, come on man." Neptune slung an arm around Huynher's shoulder and led him away. Magenta sighed in relief as they walked off. Soon Rece returned.

"What I miss?"

"Cam was just here."

"Did he notice you?"

"I don't think so. One of his friends was here and led him off."

"You gotta be more careful."

"Hey, I can't help it if he wants punch."

"Speaking of punch…" Reece looked around before pulling out two large bottles of high strength vodka from his jacket and popped them open. "Cover me."

"What?" Magenta turned to see Reece pouring the two bottles into the punch bowl. "What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm spiking the punch."

"Why!?"

"Because it's a prom, duh. What did you expect?"

"That only happens in movies! Where were you even hiding that!?"

"Pockets."

"What!?"

"Now for some kick." Reece put the bottles down and pulled out a small vial of impact dust and added it to the punch then stirred it.

"Reece, stop!"

"Relax, I got this. This'll be piss funny later tonight. Shit, act cool. Teach inbound." Reece somehow hid the bottles in his jacket and acted normal. Magenta tried to do the same. Professors Port and Oobleck came over to the table.

"Ah, Mr Silver," Professor Port said. "Pleasure to see you here."

"Likewise, Professor."

"Aha, and who might this fine young lady be?"

"She's my date and girlfriend, sir."

"Rouge," Magenta said. "Rouge Austin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Austin."

"Likewise, sir."

"Excuse us now Mr Silver but you are indeed in the way of the punch bowl," Oobleck said.

"Oh, allow me, sirs." Reece stirred the punch a little more then filled two cups. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mr Silver." Both Port and Oobleck took a sip of their drink and sighed. After a couple seconds, the alcohol ran straight through their both professors and they fell backward. Magenta stared at the now unconscious professors.

"Did…you just…" Magenta turned to Reece who had poured himself a cup and took a sip.

"Eh…it's a bit strong." The Faunus pulled out some gravity dust out and added it to the punch. He stirred it in then added a small amount of fire dust. "Eh, it's fine now."

"What the hell do we do about those two!?"

"Easy." Reece moved over and kicked both professors under the food tables. "Problem solved."

"What if anyone saw."

"No, were good."

"How do you know that?"

"Because plot convenience. It's worked for us so far."

"What!?"

"Babe, relax. We'll be fine. You're with me."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Sweetheart, just trust me. I got this." Reece took another swig from his glass and stared over at the Black Sun couple…where Sun started to look over back at him and Magenta.

"The monkey's looking at us."

"No shit…act cool." Reece and Magenta stayed where they were, hoping that Sun would lose interest in them. But the monkey faunus kept giving occasional glances. Soon Sun left excused himself from Blake and walked over to them.

"He's coming."

"Shit. Head upstairs. I'll deal with him." The two drank the last of their punch and scattered. Reece headed for the toilets as Magenta headed upstairs. Once Reece got in, he walked over to the urinal. Sun joined him a couple seconds later. "Nice night huh?"

"Yeah…" Sun replied, cautiously watching 'Harvey'. "It is."

"Hey, could you not watch me piss, dude. You're making it a little weird."

"That's a…a nice date you were with."

"Oh, more than you know, pal."

"Funny, I didn't know dusting your hair and eyes was a thing."

"If you know how to do it, it can be very pretty."

"I noticed. But I don't think it justifies the dust disguising your face."

"Well, you're more perceptive than I thought you were." Reece drew Stealth Havoc and bolted at Sun, pinning him by the neck to the wall. Sun looked down at the blade.

"You…"

"That's right. Boo motherfucker."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? But I'll give you a hint, I'm not the only Faunus being found out tonight."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out soon, banana-pants. However, because you've found me out, it complicates the plan I have cooked up. On the plus side, I do have a plan B." Reece smashed Sun's head against the wall then threw him on the floor. Before Sun had a chance to get up and recover, Reece fired a dart at the back of his neck and activated it. Sun tried to resist, but the dart overcame his will. The now mindless monkey Faunus rose, eyes burning a fire red. "Quickly fix those eyes…" Reece grabbed some water dust and lightly powdered some on Sun's eyes, reverting them to the blue-grey they once were. "Well, that was easy. Now Mogar, at the stroke of midnight, you're gonna head outside and linger around the side of the building. There, you'll wait for Blakey, then just be yourself and watch as your girlfriend basically loses it. Until then, just be your stupid self and pretend nothing ever happened. Okay? Okay."

"…" Sun moved the slightest bit in resistance, enough for Reece to notice.

"You can't beat me, Sun. I'm out of your league. Now, be a good circus monkey and get ready for the show." Sun obeyed and left the bathroom. Reece tapped his headset. "The monkey's been dealt with. Where are you?"

"Upstairs still. I'm…shit!"

"Mags? Mags what's happened?"

_Meanwhile…_

Magenta stayed dead still and silent. She watched as Huynher strolled passed, not batting an eye at her. Staying cloaked by her semblance, she quietly tailed him to his destination. Huynher walked to over to the balcony railing, leaning over it and stared up at the moon. Magenta decloaked herself and peered around the corner, watching him.

_"__Angel, talk to me. What's up?"_ Reece said over the radio.

"Cam's just come up," Magenta answered quietly. "He's just on the balcony."

_"__Alright, fall back to the ballroom."_

"He's on his own, Reece. Maybe I can talk to him now if I-"

"Stick to the plan, Mags. Confronting him now will only blow your cover and destroy the element of surprise. If one of his friends comes, our work goes to nothing and you'll be caught alone."

"We may not get a chance like this again, Reece. If the plan doesn't work, we'll have done this for nothing."

"Mags, I know what you're thinking. Let it go. Another chance will rise."

"I have a chance, Chaos. I can do it."

"Stand down, Angel. That's an order. Sync?" Magenta fell silent. She gritted her teeth as she tried to resist the urge to confront her former friend.

"…Sync."

"Meet me back at the ballroom, top floor."

"Right."

"Just be patient, Maggie. The truth with come soon enough."

"Yeah…" Magenta watched as Huynher simply stared at the moon. She was tempted, but she knew Reece had a point. She quietly slipped away and headed back to the ballroom. As she headed back she, a question popped into her head which confused her. "Why is he even went up there?"

"Excuse me," Ruby asked.

"Uh, yes?"

"You didn't happen to see a guy in a blue suit and glasses come this way, did you?"

"Yeah. He's on the balcony."

"Oh, thanks."

"You alright? You seem a little tense."

"Who, me? No, I-I'm fine."

"Girl, I know when someone's tense. I noticed about 4 signs just from your response."

"It's just…I'm not too sure whether or not I should say some things to my friend there."

"Like what?"

"Well…he means a lot to me and…he's come a long way since when I met him, but he's been very stressed lately and…I dunno if it's the right time to…talk about feelings and stuff."

"Do you…L-word him?"

"I mean…I…I care about him very much but…I'm just afraid of pushing them away."

"If there's one thing I've learnt about feelings, it's that the more you deny or hide them, the more pain you'll feel in the end.

"Yeah…but I'm just afraid that maybe it isn't the right time-"

"There is no right time to express your feelings towards someone. The more you believe there is, the more you end up stalling and hurting yourself. You can't lose by saying how you feel, but you can if you hold back. Take it from me. I've seen this kinda thing before."

"Yeah." Ruby looked up to her with a heartfelt smile. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, uh…?"

"Angel. Just call me Angel."

"Angel. Alright. Well, thanks again." With that, Ruby walked off and headed to the balcony. Magenta slowly walked back to the ballroom, thinking on Ruby's words. Soon she joined Reece overlooking the dancing students below.

"What was the hold up?" Reece questioned.

"His date went looking for him."

"Oh really? So, if you did confront him then and there, his friend would've shown up?" Magenta noticed his sudden change and sighed.

"Yes, I know what it means."

"Say it."

"Fuck you."

"After you say it."

"You're really going to force me on this?"

"I'm at half mast right now. I _need_ to hear this."

"Fine! You were right! Happy?"

"More than you know, babe~" Reece lightly slapped Magenta's rear.

"Oh, jump up your own ass and die." Magenta turned away annoyed.

"Ah, Houston. We have no problems." Reece chuckled lightly until he noticed Magenta's sourness. "Ah, come on. Don't be a sore loser."

"It's not that."

"Huh?"

"When the girl came by I got talking to her. She said that Cam's been stressed lately and that he's come a long way since she met him."

"Yeah, so?"

"She wanted to confess herself to him. It kinda reminded me of how Cam felt towards Hayls."

"You just told me you wanted to confront him. Now you want to feel sorry for him?"

"No, I…I dunno. It's just…Some part of me wants to believe that he didn't do it. And hunting us down? It doesn't sound like him at all. I just want to believe that there's a sound explanation for everything. I want to believe he's still our friend."

"Magenta, we've come this far. We can't let all we've done go to waste."

"I know, but…if he didn't do it, then this whole plan will hurt him. If he's still healing, we will have broken him more."

"He's hunted me down for no apparent reason, Mags. In one form or another, he needs to be confronted. He may be innocent and have his reasons, but we won't know for sure unless we do this."

"Right…" Magenta looked down below a little uneasy. Reece sighed and put his arm around her.

"Strength, Magenta. Strength." The two continued to observe the dance until a familiar face entered the ballroom beneath them.

"Professor Branwen?"

"The fuck's he doing here?" The couple watched as Qrow looked around before heading over to Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch in a hurry.

"He's headed for the headmaster."

"Alright, change of plan. We're pulling the pin now."

"What?"

"If Qrow blows our cover or warns Huynher, we're screwed. We need to act fast. You get to the RV point. I'll try and get the girl to leave."

"Right." Magenta headed downstairs and carefully walked out of the ballroom.

"Alright, showtime." Reece pulled open his scroll and tapped his dart program. Taking remote control of Sun, he spoke the words; "Hey, I'm-"

"-Gonna get some air," Sun repeated to Blake.

"Oh," Blake said a little confused. "O-okay."

"Don't worry, Blake. I'll be back soon."

"Is everything okay, Sun? You seem awfully…paranoid tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stuffy in here is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, don't worry about me. Besides, shouldn't it me asking you if you're okay?"

"Fair point. Don't be too long. It's rude to keep a girl waiting."

"Be back soon, kitten." With that, Sun walked off and headed out of the ballroom. Reece directed him towards where CRDL was before deactivating the dart and leaving the ballroom.

"And now we wait for the fun to begin," Reece said as he left.

_Recommended Music: Faithless - Halo 4 OST_

**AN: Happy holidays, folks. As promised, Saint Huynher has come to gift you all with another chapter on time for once! Yay! Hope you're all enjoying your Christmas/Hanukkah/other holiday today...unless your reading at a later date in which case it's kinda invalid...unless you're reading this on Christmas then it stays. Anywho, date confusion aside, boy have we had a bit of pain happening in the latest eps of RWBY. Between bitch-smacking a daughter then pretty much screwing them over, annoy and confusing voices in some kid's head being a bitch, and the fight between 2 crazy bitches, a lot went down damn quick. Why am I using the word bitch so much? Because bitch is now in RWBY. No seriously, the psycho scorpion did swear at Ruby. So kids, if you still thought this was still a PG rated show, beware because it looks like we'll probably get an M-rating soon...or at the very least T rating. I mean, Miles and Kerry did say the change would be similar to Harry Potter where the first 3 films brought the audience in then the sequels went dark and mature pretty damn quickly. Sure, this is only a one off curse, but it only takes one time to introduce more. I personally don't have a problem with the cursing so long as it's not excessive...though I 'spose I'm a little hypocritical saying that, aren't I?**

**So, I can confirm we will be getting back on track with Huynher, Ruby and everyone else who died next chapter. I know that Magenta's a little all over the place in terms of where she stands from the lead up to the confrontation. If I failed to do so, what I was trying to do was make her seem optimistic and faithful to Huynher while still wanting to know the truth until rage just came over her in the end...if any of that makes sense. Look, I'm more consistent than Gintama so I'm doing a few things right...I think. Now I will be taking some time off to enjoy my holidays like everyone else so I'll be on a short hiatus until about mid-January. If I feel up to writing in my spare time, the chapter may be ready for then, but otherwise I'll just send an update out to say how things are going. I have made a start on it and know what I will be writing there isn't a lot of work but it isn't quickly done either. Also, I'm planning on playing some Grimm Eclipse during my break, although I really don't have any friends to play it with...so if you guys have got Steam and the game, feel free to add me. My user is HUYNHdad. I also have Rocket League because Rocket League if you guys have that too. But 't****il then folks, please remember i****f you're going to boxing day sales to be civilized people and record any fights with widescreen. No one likes black bars. No one. Once again, happy holidays and hope Santy got you all what you wanted. Safe, you beautiful sons of guns and daughters of...um...guns too I guess (you get the general idea), I'm out.**


	66. Aftermath

_"__And now we wait for the fun to begin…"_

_"__WHY, BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!?"_

_"__Thanks for reminding me who I am…"_

_"__He's headed for Forever Fall…"_

_"__Follow him in. Once opportunity presents itself, we'll find the truth…"_

_"__Please, Magenta!"_

_"__I'm sorry…"_

_"YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND! NOW I'LL TAKE YOURS!"_

_"__RUBY!"_

_"__The world is changing, Huynher. Unfortunately, you've chosen not to be part of it."_

_Hours after the Beacon Dance…_

"So…" Mercury said, kicking a rock on the ground aimlessly. "How pissed do you think he's gonna be?"

"Pissed enough to hopefully shut your mouth," Emerald replied.

"Maybe if we're lucky, he'll kill you both," Roman said smoking a cigar.

"Or maybe he'll kill you," Mercury replied.

"Enough!" Adam called. He turned backed to the monitor again and played a security camera's recorded video. "

"You know you're not really accomplishing anything by rewatching it over and over, bro."

"Run your tongue again. Give me a reason take it." Adam placed a hand on Wilt.

"Oh, please humor me. Alleviate the boredom."

"If you insist."

"Five lien says the bull wins," Emerald said to Roman.

"I'll take that bet," Roman replied. Before the fight could start, the sound of a bullhead landing echoed through the room. "God dammit. Didn't even get time to make popcorn."

"Guess we're gonna have to put this on hold," Mercury said smugly.

"I don't think he'll mind some of your blood missing,"

"Funny. I was thinking it'd be your blood painted arou-"

**_CRASH!_**

"HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" Reece screamed as he burst through the door at the sound of thunder cracking in the distance. He stormed over to his associates in a rage. "I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

"We got hit-" Roman started.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WHO THE HELL DID IT!?"

"How should we know?" Mercury asked.

"That factory was one of the best-hidden bases we had!"

"Apparently not as well as you thought," said Emerald.

"I want answers now, so one of you better grow a pair and START FUCKING TALKING!" Everyone looked around at one another nervously to see who would talk.

"Sooooo, you remember that train I told you went missing a few days ago?" Roman started.

"What about it?"

"Turns out that train had a little more than heavy weapons and DIY robots. Some of the tech on board meant for that factory and the train itself was scheduled to make a pitstop by the factory on the way according to the manifest."

"The two events are connected?"

"Well, the train's route was already programmed in the front car, so what do you think?"

"What?"

"Maybe you should look at what the cameras caught. They might tell you more than I can." Reece marched over to the computer nearby and looked at the camera footage. He played the video.

_"__Hey,"_ said a PoW grunt to a White Fang grunt.

_"__Yeah?"_ the other said.

_"__You ever wonder why we're here?"_

_"__Uhh…It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god up there, watching us with a plan and stuff."_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Reece screamed.

"Just keep watching," Roman said.

_"__What?" _The first grunt continued. _"I meant why are we here, standing on the station?"_

_"__Oh, uh yeah," _The second grunt replied._ "That's what I meant."_

_"__What was all that stuff about god?"_

_"__Oh uh…hey look a train."_

_"__Don't avoid the question man."_

_"__No man, look." _The grunt pointed down the station as the sound of a train horn honked. Both grunts stared as the train grew closer. Soon the train pulled into the station.

_"__I thought everyone was to cease movement." _

_"__Hey, isn't there supposed to be a conductor aboard or something?"_ As the two investigated the train, a cloaked figure jumped down from above the train and smashed the two guards' heads into each other, knocking them out.

"No way…" Reece stuttered. The figure turned to face the camera. They pulled out a pistol and shot the camera, causing the tape to end. Reece switched the camera to a guard patrolling near the station entrance. The grunt stood there humming as he tapped away on his scroll until the figure ran up behind the grunt and stunned him before throwing him against the wall and smashing their knee into the grunt's head. The grunt fell unconscious and person moved on, taking out the security camera as they went. Reece switched the cameras to two grunts talking near the door leading to the factory.

_"__You hear that mate?"_ asked one of the White Fang members.

_"__Hear what?" the other one asked._

_"__Hear that."_

_"__Hear what?"_

_"__Oh, come on. You must have that one."_

_"__Hear whaaa…oh, crap."_ The grunt saw the figure at the last minute before being pistol whipped unconscious. The other grunt tried to punch the person but they managed to kickflip off the guard to cover. The grunt picked up his gun and aimed it at the figure.

_"__Gotcha now, mate. Come on out and-"_

_Beebeebeep!_

_"__Huh?"_ The grunt looked at his feet where a grenade stood between his legs. _"Bollucks,"_ he cried before the grenade went off, encasing him in a crystal of ice.

"We really have shit guys, don't we?" Mercury asked. The group continued to watch as the person quickly and quietly ran into the factory and out of the camera's sight. The camera switched to find them behind a pillar. The person expertly moved behind the pillars without being noticed by nearby grunts. The figure then jump onto the catwalk above and ran over to the control booth. The camera switched again to show the figure tapping away at the controls and shutting down the factory.

_"__Hey!" _A grunt called out. _"What are you doing here?" _The person reached for their pistol and switched it to a sword before rushing at the guard. The guard fired his gun at them but the person deflected them all as they got closer. The figure quickly closed the gap between them and slashed at the grunt, splitting his gun in two. The grunt threw a punch at the person but was met with a countering spin kick to the face. _"You fuck!"_ Before the grunt could recover, the figure rushed at him once more before kicking him up into the air then punching him onto the control panel.

_"__Over there!"_ shouted a Phoenix grunt from below. A large group of goons nearby came together and shot at the person. The intruder reverted their sword back to pistol mode and pulled out a second gun. After a few moments, the figure leaped out of the control booth and fired at the grunts, downing the group before landing. Another group burst through another set of doors.

_"__Open fire!" _As the bullets came, the intruder rushed behind a machine to cover. The grunts slowy moved forward as they fired to surround the figure. Suddenly, a chakram was thrown out where the figure was and sliced through a dust silo near the group. The chakram then reverted to pistol mid air and shot a bullet at the open lightning dust. A surge of energy exploded from the silo, creating a bright light over the sound of screams for just an instant before the recording came up with an error.

"That's impossible…" he muttered loud enough to be heard.

"So," Adam started, "What now, hero?"

"I want…every supply we have…from every base moved to the command bases immediately…" Reece said through breaths.

"Um…" Roman began. "Everythi-"

"**EVERYTHING!**" Reece aura visibly glew dark green in a fury. Roman jumped back in surprise, as did Emerald and Mercury. Nearby grunts all stopped and stared at them.

"Um…y-you heard him, people! Start packing!" Roman walked over to some grunts and started ordering them around. Reece took a few breaths, allowing his aura to calm itself.

"Wow…" said Mercury. "You really do need anger management." Reece drew his shotgun and fired it right at Mercury's kneecaps. The boy cried out as the spray knocked him back and forcing him on his face. Reece then kicked him over onto his back then pressed the tip of Pure Havoc's axe head against Mercury's stomach, drawing blood in the process and forcing another yelp of pain out of him. "AH, YOU DICK!"

"Say another snarky comment jackass. I fucking dare you."

"Oh, go fuck yourself you-"

"COME ON! YOU WERE ALL SMUG A MINUTE AGO, DOUCHEBAG! THEN I BLEW YOUR FUCKING LEGS OFF!"

"Uh, sir?" Mitty nervously asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT, MITTY!? I'M KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

"We got you a new TV." Mitty stepped aside to show two grunts carrying a large TV through.

"GRRRRAGH!" Reece grabbed Mitty by the throat and threw him at the TV. The grunt smashed through the box and flew into a support beam, knocking him out. Reece calmed himself again and sheathed his axe as he got off of Mercury. He looked over to Emerald and Adam. "Inform the other bases and start packing. I want everything cleared out."

"What about our new friend?" Emerald asked.

"We'll deal with that later. For now, we need to secure what we have left."

"That's it?" Adam questioned sternly. "We just take our supplies and run?"

"We need intel before we make a move on this new target. Until we get some, we can at least make sure no more bases get caught."

"That's a pathetic excuse. We should have teams out searching and hunting this bitch down."

"I'm calling the shots, Taurus. Not you. I'm saying hold off."

"Hey, where's your girlfriend by the way?" Emerald asked.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!" Reece screamed. "YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS! NOW GET TO IT!" Emerald and Adam both reluctantly obeyed and walked off. Reece looked back at the figure on the screen. "I don't know who or what you are, nothing will get in my way." Reece smashed his axe down on the computer and disintegrated it. "I've come too far…" Reece sheathed his axe. "I will bring our peace if it's the last thing I do!" Reece turned and stormed off out of the warehouse.

_Some time later..._

_Beep…_

.

.

_Beep…_

.

.

_Beep…_

"Uhhhh…" A boy groaned as the sound of a heart rate monitor slowly reached his ears.

"He's waking up," whispered a voice. Huynher slowly opened his eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"Wha…" Huynher stuttered as his vision slowly cleared up.

"Can you hear me?" The nurse repeated.

"I…Where-" Huynher tried to sit up but his wounds denied him to.

"Take it easy. You're in the infirmary."

"I'm…at Beacon?"

"That's right. You're safe now. Are you hungry or-"

"Where's Ruby and Mags!?"

"Miss Rose is here, but she's in critical care. Her recovery is slow but she's currently in a stable condition. As for your other friend..." The nurse trailed off. "Her heart was pierced front to back. By the time she got here there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry."

"Was she buried?"

"Yes. Professor Ozpin had her buried in Forever Fall. He's waited for you to recover before giving a service."

"Waited? How long have I been here?"

"Just over a week. You had a couple close calls I have to say. Were it not for your friends, you two would've died in a few hours. Minutes with the beating you recieved. We're honestly surprised you survived."

"But she's gone…" Huynher turned away.

"Are you hungry or thirsty at all?"

"No. I'm fine. I just…need some time to myself."

"Very well." The nurse stood. "Should you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." The nurse walked off and closed the curtain. Huynher stared at the floor, processing the new reality. A few tears fell from his eyes as he tried to accept the truth. Amongst his sobbing, a glint of light caught the corner if his eyes. He turned towards it. Celestia and Chiara lay in on the table beside him, tarnished by dirt and scratches. He stared at his blades for a while before he wiping away his tears. His pain quickly replaced with hate.

"I've gotta get out of here." Huynher pushed himself to get out of the bed. He bit his tongue as he fought his body to stand. He quickly put on his blades and glasses then walked out of his bay and limped to the door. The nurse noticed.

"Mr Huynh, please return to-"

"Don't stop me!"

"Restrain him!" called out a doctor. Two doctors in neighboring bays went to stop him but Huynher drew his blades and they stopped.

"I'm warning you. Back off. Just chuck me a few bandages and painkillers." The doctors slowly followed the request. "Don't tell anyone I've left. Got it?" The staff nodded. "Thanks, and sorry guys." With that, Huynher left the room.

_Later that day..._

"Fucking stairs!" Huynher cursed as he made his way to his dorm. He stumbled up the steps to his floor and limped over to his room. Once he was in, he went to the bathroom and took off his bandages. Several cuts, gashes, scratches and holes covered his body. Huynher quickly cleaned his wounds then rebandaged them. Once done, the boy pulled out his duffle bag and began packing. After clearing all his things out, he changed into his combat clothes and swallowed some pain killers. His eyes eventually noticed the time; 12:25. "FUCK!" He quickly ripped off his map and shoved it in his hoodie's pocket. He double checked everything before getting Solaris and sheathing her over his back. Throwing the duffle bag over his left shoulder, Huynher went over to RWBY's door to stick a note. He hestitated a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry, guys…" With that, he started walking down the hall.

"Huynher?" a weak voice behind him whispered.

"Go back to the infirmary, Ruby." The boy did not stop.

"Huynher, wait." Ruby followed after him. "You need to heal."

"Don't try and stop me. I'm gonna find this prick."

"And then what?"

"I'm gonna rip his heart out as well as everything he cares about then destroy it."

"Y-you're not thinking straight-"

"I've never been straighter at thinking than now."

"You're hurt!"

"Not as hurt as he's gonna be."

"You need time to heal!"

"So do you. Go back to the infirmary."

"Cam just-"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

"Huynher, please stop!" Ruby grabbed onto his arm and tugged. "We can help if just let us-"

"RUBY!" He turned to face her enraged and threw her off him. "FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ruby took a step back in horror. Huynher's face faded to one bearing sorrow and worry. "I don't want you getting hurt. And I can't bear the thought of knowing I caused your death." Ruby began to tear up. "I'm sorry… but this is my fight. I have to do this alone." He turned and continued to walk down the hall. Ruby was heartbroken. Her sadness soon turned to rage.

"FINE! LEAVE US! LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS SHOULD HAVE! YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD, WELL GO AHEAD! SEE IF I CARE! IN THE END IT ISN'T ME OR HER YOU'RE HURTING! IT'S YOU!" Huynher stopped and looked down. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cube. He looked at it one last time before blindly tossing it to Ruby who caught it.

"Goodbye, Ruby Rose…" he walked on. Ruby watched him leave in heartbreak. Once he left her sight, the girl fell to her knees and cried away.

_Cut to Main Ave…_

Huynher walked across the avenue to the ships ahead. His head was down in depression.

"So, that's it?" asked a voice. Huynher stopped but didn't turned to face them.

"You expected a 'happy ever after' story, did you?"

"I expected you to move on from this, Cameron." Ozpin revealed himself to the boy.

"I thought I could, Professor, but it seems no matter how hard I try, my mistake always seems to haunt me and everyone I care about the most gets hurt around me. So tell me how am I supposed to move on when my team dies to my hand? How can I protect anyone when I've killed two of my own fucking teammates?"

"Their deaths are not your-"

"YES THEY FUCKING ARE SIR!" Huynher angrily turned at last. "I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO FIT IN ALL MY LIFE BUT THE WORLD WILL NEVER ACCEPT ME! EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I EVER LOVE LEAVES OR DIES WHEN I NEED THEM THE MOST! I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!" He breathed heavily and calmed himself. "And the monster always loses in fairy tales. I refuse to let anyone else fall because of my actions. I will kill him and end this once and for all."

"Say you do kill Reece, what will that accomplish? It doesn't bring them back, Mr Huynh."

"I'm not hunting him for them. I'm hunting him for me. I don't need their forgiveness or redemption. I just want to see him in pain."

"And then what?"

"Funny. You're going under the assumption that I want to live anymore."

"I'm not legally allowed to let you do that as one of my students."

"Well its good thing I sent my letter of leave to you this morning." Ozpin sighed and shook his head.

"Revenge is not the answer, Cameron."

"It doesn't matter if it is or not. It's what I'm doing, Professor." Huynher turned back and kept walking to the ship. "Do not allow Ruby to follow me. Forbid her and anyone else who wants to come after me. Just tell everyone the Curse did what he needed to do."

"And that is?"

"Die." Huynher boarded the ship and the ship departed. Ozpin watched as it did.

"In your haste to save the world, boy – take care you don't destroy it." Professor Goodwitch walked up to join him.

"You're letting him go?" she asked.

"It is his fight and we both know he's driven. Nothing we say will stop him."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Do you honestly think he can do it?"

"I have faith in him."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Time will tell how his story will end. I simply hope it isn't one that ends soon."

"I hope you're making the right."

"I really hope so too..."

_Recommended Music: Failure – Breaking Benjamin_

**AN: So. The Hiatus begins anew. Oh, did I ruin the small happiness you had watching the last ep? Yeah, I'm not sorry. If you haven't seen all of V4 yet, cover eyes for the basics.**

**So Team RNJR has made their way to Mistral all while fighting Grimm, a psychopath with possible mommy issues, ghosts of the past and just the new plot in general thanks to Qrow****. Weiss lived with her family until she had a fit which lost her position to take over when Papa Schnee turns over so now she's looking for big sis who conveniently is in Mistral. Blake went home too and talked some things over with her parents but then her monkey stalker followed her and said there's trouble and then got whip-stabbed so now she's going to revolt against a revolutionary force which is supposedly targeting Mistral next for convenience. And Yang dealt with her arm missing and moped around until Papa Dragon said get over it then got a metal arm and is now heading towards either Bandits or Mistral after spending an obligatory travel montage to supposedly catch up. And some kid got on a train after fighting the voice in his head to get back his cane. Also, the lion is evil...or a coward. You know, one of the two.**

**Okay, you can open your eyes again. All in all, this volume did alright. I'm happy that we got to see the characters deal with their issues and stand up for themselves (though I have to say that Jaune's sheath-blade is kinda pointless from a practical standpoint). However, I feel that towards the end, lots of shoehorning was done. I mean, yeah we got some backstory to Ren and Nora, but the subplot it created felt a little unnecessary or at least could've been executed better. I also felt that the Mistral arrival was very sloppy and rushed. Yeah, I get they have to get there to meet up next Volume but the way they did it was kinda weak in my opinion. And seriously, what have they done to Zwei? I highly dislike his new look. In V2 and 3, he looked all cuddly and cute because it was sleek and simple. Now because they've detailed him so much, to me it looks like he's aged a few years. Yeah, I know time's passed since V3 but the phrase 'less is more' is applicable here. But overall, I enjoyed the volume and I can't wait for V5 in Spring. But hey, RvB and Chibi is coming back soon!**

**So, as you can see, this chapter kinda burnt the happiness I spent hours trying to build (keyword being trying). I know I said I'd give you guys an update halfway through last month but I got caught up in other things and trying to pass the writers' block. But hey, this chapter made it in time for the finale. So now, Huynher's gone lone wolf emo and pretty much said 'kill everything'. On the other hand, I've made a psycho snap with some cheap RvB and Team Fourstar jokes. I gotta admit, writing this was a little harder than I expected, especially for Ruby's speech so forgive me if it seems a little OOC. Tried to capture the hopeful being broken vibe if you couldn't tell. I 'spose I should say that I am no longer ruling out major character death and/or heavy injury such as arm loss. Plot armor is, albeit slowly but surely, coming off people. Pain and suffering will come in the following chapters (that is given you don't find reading this painful, hahaha...you probably do, don't you?). Be prepared. You have been warned. ****The next chapter should be out in a bit. I'd like to say at the end of the month but time will tell whether that's the case or not. 'Til then you people of awesomeness, tell yourself that you don't need Vol 5 like Spongebob and/or start theorising everything and anything. Safe, I'm out.**


	67. Divided We Fall

"Class dismissed," Professor Peach called at the sound of the bell. Everyone slowly exited the classroom. Weiss and Yang got together at the end of class and headed for the infirmary. Whispers amongst other students could be heard as they headed down the hall.

"One week later and people are still talking," Yang said angrily.

"News like this is big," Weiss stated. "They don't know her. They're scared."

"Doesn't give them a right to talk about Blake and Huynher that way, Weiss."

"I'm not trying to defend them. I'm just saying how they probably feel."

"They don't know what she's like or what she's been through."

"We didn't know once either, Yang. When we found out, we were curious too and had suspicions."

"We didn't talk about her the way they are now, though. Well, you kinda did at first."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me…" Weiss suddenly stopped. "Yang..."

"Huh?" The blonde looked at where Weiss was looking to the campus' huntsman statue. Hanging from the huntsman's sword was a rope connected to a ragdoll dummy dressed in a White Fang uniform. Below the ragdoll was a small crowd of Beacon students. "No fucking way."

"Come on." The girls ran over to the statue and went to investigate. At the front of the crowd, a freshman girl protested.

"…Gather around, everyone," the girl called with her megaphone. The crowd all banded together to listen in. Weiss and Yang pushed through to the front.

"What going on here?" Weiss asked the leader.

"We're protesting to have the criminals in our school arrested and tried."

"Excuse me?"

"We as students have the right to feel safe. There are two potential dangers in the school and possibly more. What if Beacon got attacked again? What if our school fell? We cannot take chances with these people."

"And the ragdoll? Isn't that a bit much?"

"The White Fang have mercilessly killed many people. If this girl is a terrorist, she deserves the same fate as-"

"Take it down," Yang interrupted angrily.

"What?"

"I said **take it down.**" The blonde's eyes flashed red and her hair emitted small embers.

"You're defending a terrorist?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER YOU JUDGEMENTAL BITCH!" Yang's cool went out the door at that moment. She tackled the girl and laid into her. Weiss tried to stop the blonde but Yang was too strong and continued to beat the girl.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Professor Oobleck yelled. He and Professor Port stepped through the crowd and looked at the two girls fighting. Yang got off the freshman girl."

"She attacked me, professor!" The girl said. "We were just protesting-"

"Protesting!?" Yang yelled. She reached out to attack again but Weiss held her back. "This is a call for blood!"

"Miss Xiao Long," Port boomed. "Please, calm yourself."

"Professor, isn't that a bit extreme for a protest?" Weiss said, pointing to the dummy.

"Miss Isamu, I don't believe you have permission to hang such a…figurative object on the statue. Secondly, protesting in a matter such as this isn't quite sporting of a huntress in training."

"Professor, there are alleged criminals inside the school," the girl replied. "Shouldn't we be a little concerned about these people? We haven't had much of an update on this matter since the day after the dance."

"I'm sure Headmaster Ozpin is looking into the situation, but I do believe the law states a person is innocent until proven guilty. Neither student you're accusing has been convicted of anything yet. So, Miss Isamu, unless you have concrete evidence I suggest you stop this and take your propaganda elsewhere before Professor Goodwitch finds out about this little vandalism." The girl gave a nasty glare at Port. She sighed in annoyance then lowered the dummy and took it down from the rope.

"As for the rest of you, clear off," Oobleck told the crowd. "Unless you'd all like some detention." After those words, the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the professors, Weiss and Yang alone.

"Thank you, professor," Weiss said thankfully.

"I understand things are difficult for your team at the moment, ladies," Port said sincerely. "However, attacking students like that don't help the situation."

"Yes, sir…" Yang said defeated.

"I truly wish we could make this problem disappear," Oobleck said sadly. "However, it is a human trait to jump to conclusions from information, be it true or not."

"It's just not fair, sir. She's not that person they say she is. Neither is he."

"We know they're not, Yang. However, convincing those around you otherwise is never an easy task. People are quick to judge and slow to correct themselves."

"We will do what we can to stop the talk of your friends, but even we are limited in what we can do," Port said. "In the meantime, I suggest you two check the infirmary. I do believe Miss Rose was scheduled to awake today and I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep your leader waiting."

"No, sir," Weiss answered. "We'll be on our way then."

"And please, send Miss Rose and Mr Huynh our regards," Oobleck added.

"Of course, sir." With that, the two girls headed off to the infirmary. A few minutes later, the pair entered the infirmary and headed over to Ruby's bed.

"Ruby?" Yang said as she pulled the curtain aside. The blonde gasped when she found her sister's bed empty.

"What?" Weiss cried out silently. Yang ran over to Huynher's room and saw him gone.

"Huynher's gone too!" Both girls ran over to a nurse nearby. "Where's my sister!?" Yang growled at her.

"Sh-she went after Mr Huynh when she got up," the nurse replied nervously. "She was headed for the dorms."

"You let her go while she's still hurt!?" Weiss questioned sternly.

"We tried to stop her but she bolted past us. Some medics are out trying to find Miss Rose now."

"We've gotta find them." The pair turned to the exit and were about to run off when the door opened and Ruby stepped inside. The girl's face covered by her hair as she stared down at the floor.

"Sis! Where've you been!?" Yang ran over to her sister, who slowly made her way back to her bed. "Ruby, what happened? Where's Huynher?"

"He's gone…" the girl replied quietly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone, Yang! He's left us!" Ruby scrunched the note in her hand angrily. Weiss carefully took the paper from Ruby's grasp and read it with Yang.

"RWBY. I'm sorry I ever dragged you into my mess," Weiss read aloud. "I should have never met with that bastard let alone work with you guys in finding him. I realize now that I have put you all in grave danger and that you will get hurt the longer you are around me. I am off to finish this fight once and for all and don't believe I will return after. I beg you all not to follow me and to move on with your lives. The only thing that may kill me more than what he can do, is to know that I've caused your deaths as well. Just pretend I never existed and please encourage the others to do the same. I'm sorry…Huynher."

"Ruby," Yang started. "I'm-"

"Don't, Yang," Ruby interrupted. "Just don't. I don't want to hear it from anyone. Huynher made his choice. He wants to leave, fine. I don't care anymore."

"Rubes-"

"Just leave me alone." Ruby walked back to her bed and closed the curtain. Yang went to follow her but Weiss stopped her.

"She needs some time on her own," the heiress warned. Yang turned towards Ruby's bed and thought.

"I've never seen her like this before," Yang said worried.

"All the more reason to let her cool off. Take it from me." Weiss gave Yang a sure look, making the blonde sigh in defeat. The two turned and went to leave the infirmary. "This is all a mess…"

"Tell me about it."

"Hey," Jaune said as he and his team approached. "How are they doing?"

"Not the best," Weiss answered.

"Whaddya mean?" Nora asked. Weiss and Yang looked at each other uncertainly before handing them the note. JNPR all silently read through it.

"He just upped and left?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why would he do that?" Ren added.

"Qrow told us that the other girl we found was an old friend of his," Yang answered.

"As in…she was…" Nora started.

"Yeah."

"Oh my…" Pyrrha said, covering her mouth in shock.

"What about Ruby? And Blake?" Jaune questioned.

"Ruby's fine but…she's upset," Yang answered. "As for Blake, she's still avoiding us."

"Do you need us to help out?"

"I don't even know what we need help with right now. Everything's just come out so…so wrong."

"I take it things aren't good by the sounds of it," Neptune said as he, Sage and Scarlet joined them.

"Huynher's left Beacon and Ruby's depressed because of it," Weiss informed. "Any luck with Blake?"

"Sun's out looking again. Although he seems to get more red hand marks on his face every time he finds her."

"It doesn't help with people all over school still talking about her," Scarlet remarked.

"I still can't believe CRDL only got a 2-week suspension for what they did," Weiss said angrily. "How could they get away so easily after that disgusting display?"

"You're not the only one thinking that," Ren agreed.

"How did he even find out about Blake?" wondered Jaune.

"Could he have seen her with her bow off?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Blake only takes her bow off when she knows she's alone," Weiss said. "She wouldn't ever risk taking it off if she knew someone could walk in on her or was nearby."

"Maybe someone tipped him off?" Sage said.

"But who else in the school knows? And why would they tell Cardin of all people?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Yang said. "What matters is that we help our friends."

"Not to be a buzzkill but it's not looking like they want our help right now," said Neptune.

"We have to try."

"So what do we do then?"

"I...I don't know."

_Elsewhere…_

Emerald and Mercury were sitting down together watching Game of Thrones. Snacking on popcorn and M&amp;Ms, the pair watched Jon Snow and Tormond talk.

"Well, this can't be good," Mercury said before grabbing a hand full of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

"No one in the Night's Watch likes him," Emerald stated. "Course it's gonna be bad." As the scene continued, Reece opened the door to his room and stepped out. His face was emotionless and cold.

"Look who came out of his nest," Mercury called out to him, still focusing on the show. Reece walked over to them, retaining his disappointed expression.

"I don't get it," he said annoyed. "I've had endless sex the past week, got wasted almost every night, gamed for hours on end, binged all of RvB in one sitting, and had more sex. Hell, I had a five-some! Why am I not happy?"

"Is that really all you enjoy?" Emerald asked, somewhat repulsed.

"I do believe I said I had a five-some. What do you think, treeface?"

"Well if you want my opinion, I think you're depressed."

"Excuse me?"

"Makes sense," Mercury agreed. "I'd even go as far to say you're having a teen life crisis."

"What? What the hell is that? There's no way I…" Reece laughed off before the truth hit him, "…Oh my god, I'm in a teen life crisis."

"Shock horror, huh?" Emerald said, still watching TV.

"It is! This has never happened to me before. I mean I'm me! I laugh at other people's pain! Not them laugh at me! Now it feels like…I don't even know what it feels like! Maybe a six-some will cure me."

"Dude, you're depressed because your girlfriend's dead," Mercury said plainly. "No amount of sex will replace her feel."

"How did you-"

"She didn't come back with the psycho that lost his crap at a laptop. It was kinda obvious."

"Obvious, huh?" Reece moved beside Mercury, clearly rattled by his statement. He grabbed an empty beer bottle nearby and smashed it on the back of Mercury's head, knocking him unconscious. "Was that obvious?"

"I saw it coming," Emerald said, attention still on the show in front of her.

"Really?" Reece turned to watch the show. "Game of Thrones?"

"Catching up on the series. Halfway through Season 5." The two stared at the screen and watched the conversation continue.

"Jon Snow dies at the end of the season."

"Wait, what!? He can't die!"

"The Night Watch betray and stab him at the end because they think he's a traitor for helping the wildlings. But then it turns out he isn't dead in season 6 because plot reasons."

"You're an asshole!"

"You're only just figuring that out?"

"Ugh." Emerald got up and walked off.

"Eat me. Don't forget to write." Reece headed over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He cracked it open, took a sip then sighed. "Fuck my life."

_Just you know why. Just you know why. _

Reece tapped his earpiece and sighed. "If it's bad, just hang up now."

_"Well, it's good but it's bad,"_ Irish said over the line.

"Is it worth listening to right now because I'm really not in the mood to be fucked with here."

_"You probably do wanna hear this, but you're gonna need a bit of booze to take it the right way."_

"One moment." Reece chugged the last of his beer in one go then waited a moment, allowing the alcohol to settle. "Shoot."

_"A couple villages have reported a traveler of interest. One meeting the description of the intruder who blew your darts up."_

"When did this happen?"

_"We were told a couple days ago. Got people now looking into the reports. Between the two villages, we should have something to go off by tomorrow."_

"Okay, I don't have the energy to put up with this right now so I'm gonna let you guys handle this. I'm just gonna say be discreet and do it better."

_"Whatever. Also, we've heard of a few Atlas more ships coming to Vale. Should we be concerned?"_

"The council may have just asked for more assistance."

_"Not likely according to some of their chatter. They've actually been a bit weary lately since with your little depression started."_

"I'm not depressed!"

_"Dude, the kids' have told me you've stayed in your room all week. Either you've suddenly gotten afraid of people and become a hermit or you're having some sort of teen life crisis."_

"I'M NOT HAVING A TEEN LIFE CRISIS!"

_"Denial is one of the most obvious and biggest symptoms of a teen life crisis."_

"Go to hell, dickweed!" Reece took out his earpiece and threw at the wall. "God, is that really how I act around others? I must look like a dick to others."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Mercury said as he continued watching the TV after reawakening. He continued to snack on popcorn like nothing ever happened. Reece stared at him confused.

"How the hell are you conscious?"

"Not the first time I've had bottles smashed against my head."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Reece shook his head tiredly. "I'm relaxing again. Don't disturb me."

"And here I thought you were starting to leave the void of sadness."

"Snow dies at the end of the season."

"Wait, what!?" Before Mercury could ask any more, Reece walked off back to his room and slammed the door. He slouched in his seat and facepalmed tiredly. He rubbed his face against his palm until his eyes caught hold of a book nearby. The book was titled 'Dealing with Depression'. He stared at the book, contemplating everything Mercury and Emerald said.

"Screw it, why not."

_Meanwhile…_

Huynher panted as he put the last bit of dirt in place. After flattening and patting the ground in place, he dropped the shovel he had then limped over to Heart Breaker. He took the spear and put it on the ground next to the tombstone reading 'Magenta Woodes'. The hooded boy stepped back and stared at the grave.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I failed to keep you safe just like I did with Hayls. I just wanted to protect you…but look where that got me." The boy looked down in shame. "Where it got you…" The trees around him whistled low to the wind's breeze. Huynher shook his head at sound. "It is my fault! I put the blade in your heart!" He clenched his fist angrily. "I killed you, Mags. Nothing can change that fact." The trees whistled again to him. "It doesn't matter what the justification was. All I know is that I'm ending it all." The trees shook at him in a firm matter. "I don't care if it's worth it or not. I've made up my mind and gonna end him." The trees violently shook at him in disapproval. Huynher sighed and approached the tombstone. He stared at the name on last time. "I'm sorry, but it's final." Huynher kissed his hand and touched the grave. "Rest in the peace you deserve, Angel." With that, the boy turned around and walked away. "Where I go from here, hell better be prepared for what comes next."

_Recommended Music: Paper Thin – Dangerkids_

**AN: So how we doing a few weeks into the Hiatus? Not needing it? Yeah, me too. At least RvB, Chibi and Camp Camp are around the corner (Sex Swing's out now though, but that doesn't really catch my interest). ****Also if you haven't heard yet, RTX is headed to London this year! Speaking of RTX, Sydney's was ok...well from Twitch viewer's perspective of the panels. No, I didn't go because I'm on the other side of the country unfortunately. But hey, Neo's okay according to the writers! That and some guy apparently had a jar of Pyrrha's ashes and flashed them at the camera (Well played, sir). On another note, Grimm Eclipse isn't (completely) dead! If ye haven't heard or seen RWBY plays RWBY, the devs are planning on releasing the school uniform and Beacon dance skins for the game...for the price of $2 a pack. I'm not against paying for character skins in a game, but they made JNPR DLC. You pick one or the other to sell, not both RT. Makes it harder to support as well when the game feels very bare bones overall, especially when they could've used the huntsman outfits from Vol 2 or Vol 4's new outfits. I can't give a concrete source but I heard somewhere that they said the skins would be unlockables in future. Now this...I find it just a little disappointing.**

**News aside, this chapter was not easy to write as I first thought. The start especially I felt was the hard part. Basically, the school's been talking since the dance and Blake's gone into hiding. She's still around the school but she's avoiding everyone because Blake. Part of me thought the protesting with ragdoll was a bit much but I'm sure there's enough crazy in the world to justify this. As for Reece, I was kinda lost considering what show Mercury and Emerald would watch together. Game of Thrones just came off the top of my head (oh yeah, spoiler alert). What do you guys think they'd watch? And Huynher just mourned his new loss and is wanting vengeance. Next chapter is aimed to be out just after mid-March so hopefully it won't be too much of a wait. 'Til next time boys and girls remember, it's not about getting the best picture at the Oscars. It's about reading the correct card to see who won best picture at the Oscars. Safe, I'm out.**


	68. Black and Blue

Strings hummed to the beat of Eurythmics' 'Sweet Dreams' playing in the parlor as she prepared her client's arm for a tattoo. She peeled off the temporary tattoo and cleaned around the young man's arm. The boy's eyes kept darting around the room with his mind questioning whether he really wants to go through with this.

"So, um…how long have you been doing this?" he asked nervously, trying to break the ice.

"Long enough," Strings deadpanned.

"Cool, cool. So…have you got any funny stories about people getting tattoos?"

"Yep."

"What's the funniest story?"

"Well, one guy thought it would be cool to get a tattoo on his dick. You should've heard him cry for his parents."

"…R-really?"

"Yep." As Strings washed her hands, the door opened and Huynher stepped inside. "So, what beat the crap out of you?" the tattooer asked, not paying any attention to him.

"How the hell do you know that?" Huynher countered, walking over to her.

"Your steps are heavy meaning you're either limping, tired or drunk. Being quick movements they remove the middle and seeing as the bars aren't open yet, and assuming you're still a goody-two-shoes, I doubt it's the latter."

"I hate you."

"I hate you a slightly larger amount."

"Is Marx in?"

"He's a bit busy downstairs but yeah." Strings put on her gloves and turned to the client. "Okay kid, ready?"

"Um, how much does it hurt?" the boy asked.

"Think of it as a sharp tickle that slowly fades."

"Oh. Really?"

"That's how I felt on my first tat."

"That doesn't sound as bad as people make it out to be."

"That's because in those stories the people were either drunk or wusses when they got them. But if you're that worried, we got headphones on the side there."

"Oh, cool." The boy put on the headphones and cycled through the radio stations.

"Is that how it really feels?" Huynher asked.

"Yes and no. For this kid, there's probably gonna be a lot of screaming."

"Sounds like you're gonna have fun."

"Oh, you have no idea." Strings put on her headphones and readied the needles. Huynher walked over to the secret wall and knocked on it.

"Password?" Baron asked behind the wall.

"Blow me." The wall soon opened up. Baron looked at him.

"What, no girlfriend this time?"

"Just let me through, asshole."

"Gee. Who screwed you over?" Baron moved aside and opened the staircase up.

"No one surprising, unfortunately." Huynher walked down as Baron closed the wall up just as the light buzzing and subsequent high pitched screaming, filled the air. As Huynher descended, the sound of hard punches and kicks got louder and louder.

"Come on, mate!" Marx's voice boomed. "Keep your bloody hands up!" When Huynher reached the club, he saw two fighters in the cage going at each other. "God dammit, Boyd! Hands up!" Huynher turned to see Marx at the bar, spectating the fight. The hooded boy walked over to him.

"Your friend sucks," Huynher said to Marx.

"Yeah, no shit," Marx replied. He took a sip of his beer then turned to Huynher. "The hell do you want? I don't have any info now."

"I need help."

"You can see I'm kinda busy with these idiots, can't y-FUCKING HELL, BOYD! PUSH HIM BACK!" Marx and Huynher looked towards the fighters. The taller fighter had pushed 'Boyd' into a corner and was giving him a beating. Soon the bigger fighter grabbed his opponent and threw him across the cage hard, knocking his opponent out. Marx sighed heavily. "Shit. That's enough, Blitz. Get him out of here." The taller fighter nodded and threw Boyd over his shoulder. He carried the fighter upstairs. Marx turned around annoyed.

"Doesn't look like you're busy anymore."

"What are you wanting now?"

"I need a place to stay, some money and a new phone."

"I'm sorry, do I look like I have all that shit on demand."

"Surely you have a safehouse with said essentials in case this place goes down. I'd like to think you're somewhat prepared in case this place goes down." Marx looked at Huynher and shook his head. He got up, went behind the bar and pulled out a duffle bag, putting it on the counter in front of Huynher

"Place is three blocks down the road. Turn right, white middle building, 4th floor. There's 10k in there, phone, laptop, and a pistol with a couple mags. Key to the room in front pouch."

"That's a good start."

"A start?"

"I need a way to get in and out of the kingdom without being detected."

"I can't help you there, mate. Most smugglers have gone dark since Atlas has been cracking down on border patrol. Only a few are taking jobs and they aren't exactly cheap, even by smuggling prices."

"Just give me a name and where."

"There's a guy named Sully at the south end of the harbor. He's probably your best bet but like I said, he's not cheap."

"I'll work something out with him. One more thing."

"Of course, master. What other wish can your genie grant for you?"

"If anyone comes asking, you haven't seen me." Marx stared at Huynher a moment confused.

"Seriously, what've you done recently? Rob a bank? Kill someone."

"It doesn't matter. You haven't seen me, period. Got it?"

"Fine, whatever."

"Then were good. If anything comes up, call me."

"So long as you don't screw up my business, sure."

"I'll be in touch." Huynher grabbed the duffle bag and headed back upstairs.

_Meanwhile, cut to Academy Gardens…_

Blake sat alone on the edge of the pond curled up in a ball. She stared at the monster in the water that she called her reflection. She watched as the mirror of her stared back just as sad, afraid and weak as she was. She recounted the night of the dance and her mistake.

_"__How could they forgive me after that?" _she thought over and over. She constantly thought of a way to fix all the problems she created, but only wanted to run every time she feared both everyone would hate her.

_Snap._

Blake instantly jumped to her feet and drew Gambol Shroud in pistol form. She turned around in aimed at the person behind her.

"Now you're pulling guns on me?" Sun said, hands up in a surrender.

"I told you to leave me alone, Sun!" the catgirl growled. She sheathed her weapon, turned around and walked off annoyed.

"Blake, wait!"

"Go away, Sun!"

"Blake, please! Just talk to me!"

"What's there to talk about!?" Blake turned back to him angrily. "How the whole school knows what I am!? That everyone on campus thinks I'm a monster!? That I threw a friend who trusted me under the bus when I lost it!?"

"How about talking to us about how you're doing? How exactly you're feeling?"

"You wanna know how I feel? I feel sad, ashamed, guilty, weak, scared, and all I want to do is run away because I don't know how to fix the mistakes I made. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It's better than having to chase after you every time you run."

"Don't you get it, Sun? That's all I'm good at! I'm only ever good for running away!"

"Because you don't talk about this stuff to us! You moping over the mistake won't fix anything."

"Then how am I supposed to fix it!? How do I stop the rumors I've started!? How do I take away the pain I've caused both Ruby and Huynher!? How do I say sorry to either of them for what I did!?"

"I don't know!" Sun and Blake stared each other down until their moods calmed. Sun exhaled in defeat. "I don't know."

"That's what I thought."

"Blake, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't your help, Sun. If you wanna help me, then help Ruby and Huynher. They need it more than me."

"Huynher's gone."

"What?"

"The other's texted me saying he wasn't in the infirmary. The nurse said he stormed out earlier today."

"He's…gone." Blake felt her heart shatter as she processed the news.

"Ruby's not great either. Yang's told me she's depressed and she's never seen her like this before. And everyone's worried about you too, Blake."

"It's all my fault."

"Blake-"

"You know it's my fault. Everyone knows it's my fault. If I had just…If I kept my cool I…" Slowly, tears began to fall from Blake's face. "He trusted me, Sun. I betrayed him in the worst way possible, and I hope he hates me for it."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! He opened up to me and told me his pain. I promised him I'd keep his secret. I told him I'd be there for him. And I sold him out to save my own skin."

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"Don't make excuses for me, Sun!"

"Then stop blaming yourself for this!"

"Well, who should I blame!? You for walking out in the first place!?"

"Me!? I don't even remember half the crap that went on that night! I remember going to the bathroom 'cuz some guy was staring at us, then the next thing you know I'm in front of Cardin getting into a fight with him and his goons!"

"You told me you were going out for air, Sun. I followed you out because you were acting weird. You went around the corner of the ballroom and then you're standing at the side of the building, talking to Cardin."

"What? When the hell did I do that!?"

"Did you tell him, Sun?"

"What the-Why would I tell that jackass!? I wouldn't tell anyone without you giving the okay!"

"Who else could've told him!?"

"I care about you, Blake! Don't you trust me!?"

"…"

"Blake?" The catgirl remained silent, making Sun's heart sink. "Please tell me the silence means you do trust me."

"I want to, Sun. But after all that's happened, I don't know who to trust anymore."

"How about your friends? Weiss, Yang, Ruby, you know they have your back."

"Do they? After that whole incident, after everything that's happened from that night, do you honestly think any of them will defend my actions?"

"Yes! We're your friends, Blake. We're here for you. You can trust us. You can trust me."

"Maybe…but you can't trust me." Blake turned and walked away.

"Blake, stop."

"If you care about me so much you'll leave me alone, Sun." Soon Blake walked out of sight, leaving Sun alone. The monkey faunus turned to the pond, looking at his reflection. He angrily kicked a rock nearby into the water to distort the mirror. As the ripples disappeared, Sun sighed sadly.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?"

_Later that night, cut to docks…_

With the night sky just appearing over Vale, the last of the boats were coming into the pier. The gentle waves rocked the boats nearby lightly. A fisherman who had just come in was tying down the boat and preparing to leave. He was about to head off when he saw a someone lingering near the docks.

"You lost, buddy?" he said from his boat.

"I'm looking for a Sully," Huynher replied.

"Boat at the end. Two jetties over."

"Thanks." Huynher followed the directions and came over to a small house boat. He stepped aboard the ship and knocked on the glass door. He waited a while before knocking again. Soon, the curtains were moved aside and a large man answered the door.

"Can I help you, kid?" he said unimpressed. "The movies are upstairs on the street if that's what you're looking for."

"Sully?"

"Who's asking?"

"A friend of Marx."

"Really? What does that fuck want now?"

"I'm here for myself. Not him."

"In that case come on in." Sully opened the door and Huynher stepped inside. The two went over to the kitchen area. Sully sat down picked up his drink. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a beer." Huynher took a seat near the kitchen counter. Sully grabbed the boy a beer and opened it for him.

"So, what can I do you for?"

"I need a way in and out of the kingdom without being detected."

"You wouldn't be the first." The man took a sip of his cocktail. "So what do you need transported?"

"Just me. I'm gonna be in and out frequently."

"Really? What crime have you committed? Or are planning to commit?"

"It doesn't concern you. Do you have a way out of kingdom or not?"

"That I do." The man took another sip before putting his drink down. "But my services aren't cheap, per say."

"I don't need your services. I simply want to know the route you take."

"Sorry, kid. Trade secret. Surely you understand."

"I do. But I think you can afford to make an exception for me."

"And why's that? No offense but you don't exactly look like you've got enough pocket money on you anyway."

"Oh, I don't know…" Huynher suddenly pulled Sully's hand forward and stabbed Celestia's blade cleanly through his palm.

"AARRRGGHHH! FUCK!" Sully's free arm gripped his trapped one in pain.

"Just a feeling if you catch my drift." Huynher sat back in a comfortable position and took a sip of his beer. "When you're ready, start talking."

"You little shit! You think you can come into my house and threaten me!?"

"Well, technically I didn't threaten you. It was more of a demand rather than a threat. Secondly, yes I do. Unless you secretly have a healing factor or similar power, you'll probably die in a few hours if the hole in your hand isn't closed soon. Furthermore, the longer my knife is in there, the worse the healing's gonna be."

"You're fucking with the wrong man, kid. You're not gonna get away with thi-AHH!"Sully's sentence was cut short when Huynher poured some of his beer over Sully's hand. The man growled in pain as the alcohol burned his skin and seeped into his wound.

"Do you know what alcohol does to a wound? It's actually used as a disinfectant, preventing it from infection and bacteria. The only downfall is that it sets off pain receptors and damages the healing tissue."

"It'll take a lot more than alcohol burn to break me."

"Oh, the alcohol was just the experiment setup." Huynher reached into his pocket and took out a vial of red dust. "Another quality of alcohol is how easily flammable it is. Admitably, drinkable booze are watered down to prevent the drinks from being set ablaze, but when it comes to burn dust…well, dust doesn't always follow the rules of physics and chemistry." Huynher popped open the vial and prepared to sprinkle some. "So I wonder what the results would be if we sprinkled some onto a wound covered with beer."

"Alright, alright! The bay! There's a small cave network leading to the coast just off the kingdom walls."

"How likely is it to be found out?"

"As far as I know, it's still good. A few other smugglers still use it and I don't think the cops know about it."

"What's the nearest town from that point?"

"There's a village further down the coast from there. You can find further transport there if that's what you're needing."

"Now how hard was that?" Huynher pulled Celestia out of Sully's hand quickly. Sully immediately pulled his hand back, falling over in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" He clenched his wound, trying to hold back the blood and pain as Huynher closed and pocketed the dust vial he had. He then took his wallet out and dropped two lien cards on the counter.

"Pleasure doing business with you." With that, Huynher walked out and got off the boat. He headed up the docks and faded into the night's darkness.

_Recommended Music: Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics_

**AN: RvB's back, baby! Season 15 is underway and...well it's an interesting start. I don't hate it and its not terrible but I felt it wasn't a strong pilot episode like I think it tried to be. That said, lots of questions are being raised. It is a continuation of the Chorus trilogy and does have mention of the after events...but thats it. There's also a significant rise in blood. Like seriously, there's a literal spray of blood going everywhere in the ep. I don't think it's not the worst scene RvB has done, but it did feel like a sharp serious turn for what's happened so far (like beyond Season 12's Felix betrayal...uh, spoilers). Halo 5 is being used which is a hit and a miss for me since...well halo 5 wasn't the best entry in the series (I'm kinda wondering if RT had to buy every req pack to get what they needed or Microsoft gave them instant access to armors). However, all negative aside, I'm hopeful for the new season and can't wait for more. In other news, Grimm Eclipse DLC got released...with their hands out asking for money, unfortunately. Warning you in advance, skip the next 2 paragraphs as it is rant material. **

**Just when I thought they couldn't milk the game and fanbase for more money, they did. The $2 pricetag only gets you 4 costumes for one team. So in total, that's $8 for all costumes for both RWBY and JNPR...on top of the already existing paid DLC for JNPR...f**king ****really, guys? I know that game development is all on a budget and has to sell at somepoint (look at FFXV), but there's a difference between releasing an unfinished game and promising to fix it...and ****releasing an unfinished game and saying pay me more to be complete. At least FFXV gave players free booster DLC and added story content where fans asked for it. But to sell paid DLC on top of existing paid DLC. This is what CoD Modern Warfare Remastered is trying to do. I find it funny how The Know criticized CoD for doing it (which it rightfully does because that sounds disgusting), yet obviously aren't aware how hypocritical they are (I know they're completely different branches of RT, but they're still connected). I could somewhat justify the devs if it was $2 a pack and had both RWBY and JNPR's costumes. However, it's painfully clear now that corporate is the main factor of game and everything good from this point on will be paid for. **

**Now, you could defend them for being indie devs and not having the budget (which in itself seems like a load of BS because there's no way RT and parent company Fullscreen wouldn't not give them a decent budget), and I would've bought that...if it weren't for the fact that a community member on Steam made numerous extra mods for the game, including a working horde mode, extra maps including the Beacon Cafeteria and Red trailer forest, 'Hunter v Hunter' team deathmatch, Evolve-esk 'Grimm Mode', even a f**king version of soccer 'Dust League', before RT published their own horde mode. What's funnier is that the creator of said mods even made contact with the devs to ask if it was okay to all that and the devs said yes. I've also heard other fans are planning on doing the V2 and V4 costume skins and asking for Steam Workshop support (and god help us, does it need it). Unless RT gives the game mod support and/or find these modders to assist them, I cannot say anything good about the game anymore (except Jeff Williams' ending theme. Thank hell he's amazing with RWBY's music.) I'm a huge RWBY fan, but I am first and foremost a gamer. Unless you're a diehard RWBY fan or see it on sale for $20 max and includes all current DLC, don't bother. It's underdeveloped, overpriced, and frankly a slap in the face to fans.**

**Onto the chapter, apologies again for minor delays. I found that Blake's scene was particularly hard for me in terms of dialogue. I mean you'd think being the character basically takes the crap and blames herself when things go wrong it'd be easy to write. It was more so Sun's responses I felt a little unsure about, but I think it was okay in the end. If you're wondering why 'Sweet Dreams' was the song of the chapter, it's because I watched that Quicksilver scene again from X-men Apocalypse recently (you can't deny that scene practically carried a third of the movie) and because the beat's catchy. Also, everything I said about alcohol in this fic is true. I did research and know the chemistry behind alcohol. I'm smart (or at least I think I am...) The next chapter I'm aiming for mid-month again, but time will tell. I have done a bit on it already so have faith noble ones. 'Til then remember, if you want a tattoo when you're drunk, don't get one on your genitals (no, I've never got a tattoo, but I know enough to know that one on you bits will probably hurt...) Safe, I'm out.**


End file.
